Naruto Loud
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: ¿Como sería la vida con 10 hermanas, y 1 hermano menor? Sin duda alguna no sería nada fácil, pero Naruto Loud demuestra que no es así, vivir con 10 chicas no era fácil no para él, y ni su hermanito. Pero sin duda alguna disfrutaba estar con ellos, eran su familia, su única familia que tenía, y las personas que lo ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo con otra nueva historia. Espero les guste mucho, debo decir que The Loud House es una de mis series favoritas, me parece divertida y tiene buena historia. Y entonces un día me pregunte "¿Como hubiera sido la vida de Naruto, si hubiera tenido 10 hermanas y un hermano menor?" Y bueno, aquí está mi idea de como hubiera sido, y esto es en el universo de TLH, no en el de Naruto, también pude hacerlo en el universo de Naruto, pero se mira mejor que Naruto fuera un simple chico de preparatoria, y bueno, espero les guste.**

 **Este primer capítulo me salió grande, no creo que todos sean grandes, pero ya veremos. Denle una oportunidad, y para aquellos que no conozcan a los personajes, y quieren saber como son, pues solo busquenlos en google para saber como son, y bueno, si la siguen leyendo, se enteraran de que paso con los verdaderos padres de Naruto.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con este primer capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? — fue la pregunta que una voz masculina hizo al aire, mientras se cubría los ojos.

—Hijo, ven— fue el llamado que hizo una voz femenina, al momento que la primera persona en hablar quito sus manos, para ver su panorama.

Al hacerlo noto un bello paisaje, estaba en un acantilado, uno hermoso, un hermoso lugar donde había bastante vida verde por todo el lugar, además de ver unos que otros árboles, junto al hermoso canto de aves, y una hermosa puesta de sol. La luz poco a poco se fui difuminando, hasta que a lo lejos logro verlos.

Un hombre de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules y de tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, quien usaba ropa blanca por completo, mientras sonreía.

La otra persona, era una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja, bellos ojos morados y tez blanca, quien también usaba ropa blanca, y también tenía una sonrisa. Ambas personas sonreían, mientras la primera tenía sus ojos abiertos, su cabellera era igual rubia y de la misma forma que el hombre, ojos azules y tez ligeramente bronceada, este era un chico, un niño todavía ya que era un poco bajo, y su apariencia solo lo confirmaba, él también usaba ropa blanca.

—Ven aquí hijo— dijo con una sonrisa dulce la pelirroja, al momento que el chico comenzó a caminar, hacia los que debían ser sus padres.

El joven llego junto a sus progenitores, quienes al verlo solo sonrieron, mientras él tenía una sonrisa de melancolía, y sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos, como si fuera la primera vez que los ve.

—Padre… Madre— musito con tristeza el chico, solo para recibir un abrazo de sus padres, quienes lo apretaron con delicadeza, mientras el pequeño rubio lloraba en silencio. —Los extraño mucho… me hacen mucha falta— declaro el joven, que miro a los ojos a sus progenitores, quienes acariciaron su cara, y de igual forma, ellos miraban con cierto dolor a su hijo.

—Lo sabemos hijo, realmente lo sentimos— respondió el hombre tratando de calmar a su hijo.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, y quisiéramos que estuvieras con nosotros… Pero todavía no es tu tiempo, aun tienes mucho porque luchar— respondió la pelirroja con dolor, mirando el rostro de su descendiente que mostraba dolor.

—Tu madre tiene razón hijo, aun tienes mucho por delante, no es tu momento todavía. Tienes que ser fuerte como lo has sido hasta ahora— hablo el padre, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Pero yo los extraño mucho… los quiero abrazar de nuevo— sollozo el chico, quien bajo la cabeza mientras lloraba, luego de unos pocos segundos, sintió como alguien levantaba su rostro, y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, mi pequeño, pero aun no es tu tiempo, pero algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo… por ahora, lucha por esas personas que amas, y no pierdas la fe nunca— hablo la mujer con una sonrisa, al momento que se iba separando de su hijo.

—Buena suerte hijo… nosotros te cuidamos desde arriba… estamos orgullosos de ti— comento el rubio mayor, que comenzaba a alejarse de su hijo, al igual que la pelirroja.

— ¡No, esperen por favor! ¡Solo quiero estar con ustedes un rato más! — comenzó a correr el rubio menor, mientras sus padres iban desapareciendo poco a poco, ambos abrazados y con una sonrisa, mientras el lugar donde estaban iba desapareciendo también, el rubio menor corría mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

—Te amamos hijo… siempre lo haremos— dijeron ambos progenitores con una sonrisa.

— ¡No me dejen, por favor! — lloraba el chico que corria con fuerzas. — ¡No se vayan de nuevo, por favor, no quiero estar solo de nuevo! — exclamaba con dolor en su voz el chico.

—Nunca estarás solo hijo… Tienes una hermosa familia ahora, protégela… te amamos mucho… cuídate… Naruto— se despidieron los adultos, al momento que desaparecían, el rubio menor soltó un grito al momento que caía al vacío.

* * *

Bib… Bib… Bib… Bib… Bib

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo gruño mientras los cerraba de nuevo, saco su mano de su cama, para apagar su molesta alarma, llego a su blanco y ese molesto sonido se apagó, gruño de nuevo mientras se movía en su cama, apenas se lograba ver una melena rubia rebelde, luego de unos segundos la persona debajo de la sabana se levantó.

La prenda cayo revelando a un chico de unos 17 años, cabellera dorada rebelde, la cual parecía retar a la gravedad y toda ley de lógica debido a algunos mechones parados, sus ojos eran azules como el más puro y brillante diamante, o el lago, o mar más cristalino y hermoso, de piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, quien peculiarmente tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla como bigotes de gato, no muy pronunciadas pero si notables. Su nombre, Naruto Loud, el hijo mayor de la familia Loud.

El chico se estiro, sentía su cuerpo dormido y no podía permitirse eso, en especial porque tenía que ser fuerte para poder soportar a sus 10 hermanas y su pequeño hermano. Así es, tenía 10 hermanas y 1 hermano, en total eran 12 niños en la famosa casa Loud, y porque famosa diran, pues es fácil, cuando vives en un pueblo algo pequeño como Royal Woods, todo lo que fuera de interés era sabido por todos en poco tiempo, y la familia Loud era famosa en el pueblo por ser la más grande familia del pueblo.

Se levantó de su cama, su reloj mostraba que eran las 5:15 de la mañana, era temprano, ya que por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto se notaba que el sol apenas estaba apareciendo por el horizonte. Su cuarto no era más que el ático de su casa, así es, al ser el mayor tenía su propia habitación, y claro, en su casa el único lugar que lograba esto era el ático, era lo suficientemente grande para que todas sus cosas estuvieran en ese lugar, tenía su cama, un pequeño ropero, una estantería donde tenía su propia Tv que logro pagar con su trabajo, y las cosas típicas que un adolescente de su edad y moderno tenía.

Bostezo para tomar su toalla, y luego bajo al segundo nivel, al hacerlo noto que todos seguían durmiendo, y agradecía eso, ya que así podía tomarse una ducha antes de que sus adoradas hermanas despertaran. Su casa era como las demás, o casi, ya que solo su casa tenía 5 habitaciones, y en cada una vivian dos de sus hermanas, y una más que en el pasado fue un closet donde guarban cosas, pero hace unos años atrás se convirtió en la habitación de su hermano menor. Sin perder tiempo entro al baño, tenía que cumplir con sus tareas, era el hijo mayor, y como tal debía hacer sus deberes.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba en su cuarto, hoy era viernes, a pesar de que era el último día de la semana en que iban a clases, al menos hasta el próximo lunes. Este día era igual que los demás, siempre era un día de locos, no es que no le agradara, pero él al igual que sus padres, tenía que tener energía para complacer a todos sus hermanos. Se vistió en cuestión de minutos, ahora usaba un pantalón negro, zapatos altos de color azul, una camisa roja, y un sudadero negro que tenía el logo "N7" en el lado derecho sobre su pecho, y una línea blanca, roja y blanca en la brazo derecho de la misma prenda.

De nuevo bajo, y ahora se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar tomo un delantal que estaba colgado en la entrada, el cual se puso y además tenía escrito "la mejor mama del mundo", subió las mangas de su sudadero, camino hasta la refrigeradora, tomo un cartón de huevos, tocino además de sacar una caja de waffles congelados, un bote de leche y jugo de naranja.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para hacer el desayuno de toda la familia Loud, dejo la leche y el jugo en la mesa, saco los waffles congelados y los metió a la tostadora, y se puso a preparar los huevos y tocinos. Y al momento que hecho el primer huevo al sartén, escucho las pisadas de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

No paso mucho desde que comenzó a escuchar los reclamos de sus hermanas por saber quién usaría el baño después, miro el reloj que estaba sobre la estufa, ya eran las 6 de la mañana, solo sonrió ante eso. Esta era una de las típicas mañanas en la casa Loud, antes de que se diera cuenta, unos brazos aparecieron detrás de él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Buenos días, Naruto— dijo una voz femenina, el rubio solo miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse a su hermana Leni, la cual sonreía.

Leni era su segunda hermana menor, por 2 años nada más, ella era hermosa, su cabellera era larga y rubia, lleva un vestido con volantes de color turquesa, pendientes de aro de color rojo, sandalias blancas de pie con un arco verde en cada sandalia y gafas de sol en blanco y negro en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Buenos días, Leni— saludo el hermano mayor con una sonrisa, la cual su hermana devolvió, quien dejo de abrazarlo, para mirar que estaba haciendo. —Dime, ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto el chico con amabilidad a su hermana.

—Estrellado con la yema suave— pidió la chica con amabilidad.

—Entendido jefa— bromeo el hermano mayor, haciendo que su hermana ría por eso.

El oji-azul le indico a su hermana que ya habían algunos waffles listos, los cuales sin perder tiempo, Leni tomo mientras esperaba sus huevos y tocino. No paso mucho cuando el rubio mayor sintió que de nuevo lo abrazaban, solo que esta vez eran sus piernas las que eran abrazadas, bajo la mirada para ver a otra de sus hermanas, en específico a la pequeña Lana.

Su hermanita Lana tenía 5 años, era una niña tierna a simple vista, y lo sería más sino fuera porque usaba una gorra roja, y además de usar un traje similar a cierto fontanero de videojuegos, la niña tenía su cabello de color rubio que tenía atado en dos coletas.

—Buenos días, hermano mayor— saludo con una sonrisa la pequeña niña.

—Buenos días, Lana— devolvió el saludo el oji-azul, quien se agacho para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña hermana, la cual sonrió más. — ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto Naruto.

—Refritos por favor— ordeno la pequeña, recibiendo un "De acuerdo" por parte de su hermano, y de igual forma que su hermana mayor, fue a tomar algunos waffles para apaciguar el hambre, la cual aumento más cuando miro que Leni recibía su desayuno.

— ¡Lana! — fue el grito que se escuchó en la entrada de la cocina, al momento que una pequeña niña de también 5 años entraba, esta era Lola, la hermana gemela de Lana.

Lola al igual que su hermana era rubia, solo que su pelo era largo y siempre lo tenía arreglado, además de eso, ella usaba un vestido rosa junto a una faja, unos guantes rosas que le llegaban a los codos, también usaba un collar de perlas además de aretes, junto a uno tacones altos igual rosados. Lola era la princesa de la familia Loud, literalmente, ya que siempre actuaba como una.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no uses mis vestidos para limpiar tus mugrosas herramientas?! — reclamo Lola con enojo, la cual parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre su gemela.

—Lola— llamo Naruto a su otra pequeña hermana.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito la princesa, la cual al notar que su hermano estaba cruzado de brazos, olvido su enojo, y mostro una cara de arrepentimiento. —Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa hermano mayor? — pregunto dócilmente la pequeña, haciendo que Naruto ría ante eso.

—No pelees temprano, sabes que eso arruina tu piel y cabello, debes permanecer tranquila— comento el rubio mayor. —Y deja tus vestidos en la cesta, cuando regrese los lavare como a ti te gustan— dijo con calma, haciendo que la pequeña sonría ante eso.

—De acuerdo, hermano mayor— declaro Lola con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—Revueltos por favor— pidió la niña, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano.

—Todavía no entiendo como haces que Lola te obedezca— dijo otra voz en la puerta, el hijo mayor se dio la vuelta para mirar a otra de sus hermanas.

—No sé de qué hablas Lori— respondió Naruto desde su posición, al momento que sentía la mirada de su hermana sobre su hombro.

Lori era su primera hermana menor, y la segunda mayor de todos los niños Loud, ella tenía 16 años, era un poco más alta que Leni, ya que ella le llegaba a la mitad de la cara, mientras Leni a los hombros, al igual que Leni su cabello era rubio, pero corto ya que le llegaba a los hombros, usaba una blusa de color azul claro, junto a unos pantalones corto de color marrón, zapatos azules sin cordón, y sombra de ojos azul junto a unos pendientes de perla.

—Sabes que me gustan los huevos duros ¿verdad? — pregunto la chica.

—Lo sé, los tuyos ya están en ese plato— señalo Naruto un par de huevos duros y listos. —Y aquí está tu tocino— declaro poniendo las tiras de carne en el plato de su hermana.

—Gracias hermano, eres el mejor— agradeció la rubia, quien camino hasta la mesa para disfrutar de su desayuno. El hijo mayor miro la mesa, cuatro de sus 11 hermanos ya estaban desayunando, faltaban 7.

—Buenos días Lucy, ¿Huevo estrellado y tétrico, verdad? — pregunto con calma el chico, mientras detrás de él aparecía otra de sus hermanas menores.

—Sí por favor, y buenos días para ti también hermano mayor— saludo la pequeña.

Lucy era su octava hermana menor, tenía 8, a diferencia de todos los demás, su cabello era negro, lo cual siempre causo ciertos rumores entre las personas del pueblo, o conocidos, muchos pensaban que Lucy no era una Loud, y algunos más extremistas creían que ella era el producto de una aventura de su madre, pero no era así, la realidad es que Lucy tenía el pelo negro por una "mutación", no era nada grave, es solo que al parecer ella tuvo el pelo negro por la herencia genética de una tía de ellos, por esa razón su pelo era negro.

Ella era una chica gótica, su melena oscura era larga y cubría sus ojos, su piel era palida, ella usa un vestido negro, además de llevar debajo una camisa de blanco y negro, y calcetas negras y blancas, y unos zapatos negros combinando con su aspecto de gótica.

El mayor asintió, y solo miro como su hermana se unía a las demás, al poco tiempo sintió como alguien tocaba su espalda, miro sobre su hombro derecho pero no había nadie, miro a la izquierda y tampoco había nadie, solo podía escuchar como alguien se reía, bajo la mirada al sentir que algo tocaba sus pies, al hacerlo miro a una marioneta que lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo está el clima allá arriba? — pregunto la marioneta, mientras seguía escuchando esa risa.

—Bien, por cierto señor Coco, ¿sabe que le dijo un timbre a un dedo? — pregunto el rubio mayor.

—No, ¿qué le dijo?— pregunto la marioneta con interés.

—Si me tocas, grito— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, al momento que sus hermanas suspiraban con cansancio, mientras una persona reía en el suelo, el hijo mayor se giró para mirar a su cuarta hermana menor, Luan.

—Esa fue muy buena Naruto, tu sentido del humor sigue siendo tan bueno como de costumbre— comento con una sonrisa la chica a su hermano mayor.

Luan lleva una camisa sin mangas blanca, una falda de color amarillo con un patrón cuadrado, calcetines de color amarillo con un patrón de líneas que se llevan todo el camino hacia arriba y zapatos marrones. Ella también lleva tres flores de color rosa, uno en su camisa y una en cada zapato, su cabello es castaño claro, con una gran cola de caballo que era atado por una banda para cabello amarilla, además de que ella usaba frenos.

— ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto el oji-azul con una sonrisa.

—Chistosos y coloridos— respondió la peli castaña con una sonrisa, revueltos serían entonces.

—Vaya hermano, solo tú eres el único que comprende el humor de Luan— Naruto solo miro sobre su hombro derecho a otra de sus hermanas, Luna.

—Hey, sus chistes no son malos— replico el hijo mayor, para sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba.

—No lo sé hermano, pero dejando eso de lado. Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa Luna.

Luna lleva una camiseta de color púrpura con una calavera en él, una falda de color morado claro con un modelo cuadrado, una cinta gris envuelta alrededor de la falda y botas altas de color púrpura, y dos pulseras negras en cada mano, su cabello es de color castaño y corto, además de que ella tenía pecas en las mejillas y usaba sombra purpura en sus pestañas, la chica sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor, quien alboroto su pelo.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto Naruto a su pequeña hermana.

—Huevos en solecito, por favor— pidió la rockera de la familia.

—De acuerdo, ve a sentarse para mientras— le pidió el oji-azul a su hermanita, quien antes de irse apretó el agarre, para luego irse a sentar.

— ¡Golpe avisa! — fue el grito que alguien dio, el rubio miro como una pelota de futbol venía a su cara, la atrapo antes de que ocurriera algún desastres, al bajar la pelota miro a otra de sus tantas hermanas, Lynn Jr. —Buena atrapada— dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el hijo mayor tenía una mirada de seriedad. —Jejeje… Lo siento hermano— se disculpó Lynn.

Lynn tiene mucho cabello y de color castaño envuelta en una pequeña cola de caballo. Ella lleva un jersey rojo y blanco con un "1" rojo en este, pantalones cortos blancos y rojos, y sistema de fijación con calcetines a rayas hasta la rodilla, y tiene pecas en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar en la cocina? — pregunto con la ceja derecha arqueada, mientras su hermanita reía nerviosa por eso.

—Que no lo haga porque alguien puede salir lastimado— respondió la deportista de la familia con una sonrisa, mientras miraba que su hermano mayor seguía mirándola con esa expresión de seriedad. —Pero me perdonaras, porque yo soy tu hermana favorita ¿verdad? — pregunto con una voz risueña mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermano mayor, mientras le hacía ojitos de cachorro.

—Disculpa, ¿tu, su favorita? Por favor— hablo Lori con seriedad. —Es obvio que yo soy su hermana favorita— aclaro Lori con seriedad.

—Ah, lo siento hermana, pero es claro que yo soy su favorita— dijo con seriedad Luna.

—No, su favorita es Luan, bola de patanes— hablo el señor Coco.

—Oh, señor Coco, no tenía que decirles así, aunque es claro que usted si sabe— dijo Luan.

—No, es obvio que la preferida de él soy yo, después de todo, yo soy una princesa— musito Lola con superioridad.

—Claro que no, su preferida soy yo— grito Lana con seriedad.

—Están muy equivocadas, es claro que la preferida de nuestro hermano mayor soy yo— se declaró así misma Lucy la preferida de Naruto.

—Yo soy su favorita, somos gemelos— dijo Leni, haciendo que todos suspiren.

—No, es claro que yo soy su preferida— aclaro Lynn con autoridad.

Y así, de nuevo había otra pelea por saber quién era la hermana preferida, el rubio solo suspiro ante eso, la verdad es que todas eran sus favoritas, a todas las quería por igual y siempre trataba de pasar tiempo con ellas, no iba a intervenir, ya que podría terminar lastimado, y no estaba jugando. Las chicas cuando se enojaban eran peligrosas, y eso lo aprendió de la mala manera hace tiempo, así que decidió seguir con su trabajo. Luego sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón, bajo la mirada para notar a su onceava hermana y una de las más jóvenes.

Lisa de 4 años, tiene el pelo marrón lanudo corto y lleva grandes gafas para ayudarla a ver. Ella lleva un jersey de cuello alto verde, pantalón rojo y zapatos marrones, quien por cierto era la más lista de la casa Loud, y no era broma, la pequeña era muy lista, y su premio nobel lo demostraba.

—De nuevo están peleando por cosas sin sentido— comento la pequeña que se acomodaba los lentes.

—Buenos días para ti también Lisa— saludo el oji-azul. — ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto el mayor de los Loud.

—Huevos fritos por favor, que sean a temperatura ambiente, no quisiera tener quemaduras— pidió la pequeña con amabilidad.

—Tú mandas Lisa— respondió el oji-azul, mientras la pequeña se iba a sentar a su lugar.

No tardo mucho en hacer los pedidos de sus demás hermanas, y ya casi estaban todos, solo faltaban dos miembros más, y hablando de ellos.

—Como pueden ver, vivir en una casa con 10 hermanas nunca es fácil, al menos tengo suerte de tener un hermano mayor como Naruto, él siempre se encarga de muchas cosas en la casa— el rubio mayor miro a su único hermano menor, el otro varón de la casa Loud aparte de él.

Su pequeño hermano Lincoln tenía el blanco, pelo que llamaba mucho la atención, considerando que era el único de la familia Loud que heredo ese color de pelo, al igual que Luna y Lynn, tenía pecas en las mejillas, él vestía una camisa naranja, un pantalón azul oscuro y tennis blancos.

—Lincoln, ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? — pregunto Naruto a su pequeño hermano. —Oh, me tengo que ir si quiero conseguir algo— hablo el pequeño peliblanco a la nada, para ir a la mesa y pedir huevos revueltos, eso que hacía su hermano de hablar a la nada, era algo típico de él, y bueno, podría decirse que era su método para poder lidiar con sus 10 hermanas, y lo comprendía en medida, pero no era como su vida.

Lincoln camino a la mesa, mientras dejaba en su lugar a la pequeña Lily, la última y más joven miembro de la familia Loud, la pequeña apenas tenía 15 meses de nacida, era prácticamente el tesoro de la familia, la chica a la cual todos más protegían. La pequeña solo sonrió mientras golpeaba su mesita, pidiendo su comida. Sin perder tiempo se puso a preparar el desayuno de sus hermanos.

Luego de hacerles el desayuno a sus hermanos, preparo el de sus padres, quienes por arte de magia, aparecieron en la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, saludando a todos sus hijos.

—Gracias por preparar siempre el desayuno de tus hermanos Naruto, nos ayudas mucho— dijo Rita Loud con una sonrisa.

Rita, la matriarca de la familia Loud, era una mujer severa, estricta y autoritaria cuando se necesitaba, pero el resto del tiempo era una madre amorosa y comprensible que ayudaba a todos sus hijos, ella generalmente era la que mandaba en la casa, siendo la primera ayuda de cada uno de sus hijos.

—Tu madre tiene razón Naruto, muchas gracias por ayudarnos— agradeció Lynn Loud, el patriarca de la familia Loud.

Él siempre era un hombre que trataba de actuar severo y estricto con sus hijos, pero a veces actuaba como un niño, pero aun así, era el padre y siempre era el segundo al mando.

—No hay problema en ello, saben que me gusta ayudarlos, y aquí tienen su desayuno— respondió el hijo mayor, dándole a sus padres su bendito alimento.

Sus padres solo miraron a su hijo, les preparo unos huevos benedictinos junto a tiras de tocino, pan tostado con mermelada de fresas. Naruto solo miro como sus padres sonrieron, ambos tomaron el desayuno, listos para comer el preciado alimento que su hijo mayor hizo. El oji-azul miro el reloj de la pared, ya faltaba poco para ser las 7 de la mañana, y dentro de poco empezarían las clases.

—Bien, yo me voy primero, nos vemos luego familia— se despidió el rubio mayor, quien le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, para salir de la cocina.

Antes de salir de la casa, tomo su mochila, la patineta y el casco que estaban en las gradas, se puso el casco, abrió la puerta para lanzar su patineta, cerro para luego lanzarse en su transporte, y así se fue a la escuela de primero.

Ser el hijo mayor de la casa Loud era una gran responsabilidad, al ser el hijo mayor tenía muchos deberes que hacer, tenía que estar para cada una de sus hermanas, y claro, para su hermano. Eran 12 niños viviendo en una casa para 5 personas, eran el doble sin duda alguna, muchas personas dirían que vivir en una casa grande era molesto, que no habría mucha privacidad y que solo serían peleas, y en parte tenían razón. En la casa Loud siempre se peleaba por lo más insignificante, la privacidad era algo que todos desconocían.

Pero amaba eso, y no todo era malo, ellos eran como los tres mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos. Si alguno de ellos tenía problemas, los demás lo ayudarían a resolverlo, eran una familia unida ante todo, y a cada uno le gustaba pasar tiempo con el otro. O en este caso, a todos les gustaba pasar tiempo con él, siempre ha estado para ellos, y siempre lo estaría, les debía mucho realmente, a todos, y bueno. Lo único que tenía que decir, es que le gustaba ser un Loud, era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez podría pasarle en la vida.

Mientras iba en su patineta, saludaba a una que otra cara conocida, personas que conoció gracias a su trabajo, podría decir algunos amigos de la escuela, y conocidos de la familia. Royal Woods era un pueblo tranquilo, un lugar agradable y que era considerado el mejor lugar para descansar, o tener una vida calmada. Y era el mejor lugar que pudiera existir, y esperaba que así fuera, que viviera una gran vida junto a su familia, y claro, junto a sus amigos.

* * *

—Realmente se siente aburrido recibir clases de historia, siento que empeora cada viernes que pasa— fue lo que dijo una chica pelirroja de 15 años, ojos de color verde, quien tenía pecas en cada mejilla, usaba una camisa de manga larga negra abierta, y debajo una camisa roja holgada, pero que de igual forma definía su perfecta figura, además usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, y botas negras, ella era Wendy.

—Para ti todo es aburrido Wendy, nunca hay algo que te guste— dijo una chica de cabello negro corto, quien tenía unos mechones morados pintados en el lado derecho, piel blanca, ojos de color negro, quien usaba una camisa blanca ceñida que marcaba su figura delgada, además de llevar una minifalda negra y licra azul debajo de la misma, y una chaqueta azul, su nombre Leika.

—No es así, me gusta todo menos la escuela, y tú eres igual que yo, ¿no es así Naruto? — pregunto la pelirroja, pidiendo el apoyo de su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero Wendy tiene razón, tú eres también así Leika— dijo con una sonrisa burlona el rubio.

Wendy Corduroy y Leika Takana, ambas eran sus amigas de la infancia, las conoció cuando tenía 4 años, ambas chicas se habían mudado de sus ciudades natales por el trabajo de sus padres. Wendy provenía de un pequeño pueblo en Oregón llamado Gravity Falls, su padre es constructor y al parecer hace años encontró una buena oportunidad en este lugar. Su amiga Leika era de Japón, ella es mitad coreana-japonesa, y al parecer se fueron del país del sol naciente, porque su padre obtuvo una promoción en la empresa que trabajaba. Ambas vinieron a parar a este pequeño y hermoso pueblo, y bueno, las conoció a las dos cuando estaba en primaria, y desde entonces, prácticamente eran mejores amigos, pero faltaba alguien más.

—Por cierto, ¿saben porque Danny no vino hoy? — pregunto el rubio a sus amigas.

—Parece que fue a investigar esa cueva con sus padres, ya saben cómo son ellos— respondió Leika que masticaba su supuesta hamburguesa.

— ¿No me digas que siguen buscando a ese supuesto fantasma? — pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

—Déjalos ser, es cosa de familia— musito el rubio.

Daniel Fenton, o Danny como lo llamaban, era otro amigo que conoció cuanto tenía 6 años, su amigo era un fanático de lo paranormal. Al igual que su familia, o al menos sus padres ya que hermana mayor Jazz, no creía en eso. Pero volviendo al tema, Danny era un buen amigo, y al igual que a su pequeño hermano, le gustaba ese programa llamado ARGGH!, algo que a él no le gustaba, tenía miedo de los fantasmas, como cualquier persona común.

—Siento pena por Jazz, la pobre siempre termina metida en esas cosas— comento Leika con "dolor" en sus palabras.

—Pobre de ella— dijeron al unísono el rubio y la pelirroja, ambos eran amigo de ella también, aunque la chica era una de las amigas del grupo de su hermana Lori.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algo que hacer hoy en la noche? — pregunto la pelirroja que comía sus papas fritas.

—Tengo que seguir arreglando mi bicicleta, si quiero ganar esa carrera tengo que tener la mejor bici del pueblo— respondió la pelinegra con seriedad, golpeando la mesa con emoción. —No puedo fallar en lo que soy buena— termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo tu entusiasmo, pero buena suerte en eso— musito la pelirroja. —Y tú, ¿planeas hacer algo hoy en la noche? — pregunto miro al oji-azul, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—Bueno, parece que hoy darán un episodio especial del programa favorito de Lincoln, y lo acompañare a verlo, además tengo que hacer la cena y demás cosas. Papá y mamá llegaran tarde por su trabajo de nuevo— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

— ¿Así que serás niñero de nuevo? — pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos, no lo molestes Leika— salió a la defensiva la pelirroja. —Sabes que si no está él, todo es un desastre— declaro Wendy con seriedad.

—Sí, sí, búrlense todo que quieran— hablo con sarcasmo el rubio, mientras las dos chicas reían. —Puede que parezca difícil, pero después de unos años te acostumbras— confeso con superioridad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigas. —Por cierto, ¿Por qué nos preguntaste nuestros planes para hoy? — pregunto el Loud mayor con interés.

—Bueno, tenía estos boletos de cine que se vencen hoy, y no quería desperdiciarlos— revelo, al momento que sacaba cuatro boletos para el cine. —Ir con mis hermanos era lo que menos quería, pero ya que ninguno puede acompañarme, supongo que será otra salida al estilo Corduroy— comento con decepción la oji-verde.

— ¿En serio? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tus 3 hermanos? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—No los conoces, así que no digas nada— respondió con seriedad la pelirroja.

—Ella tiene razón Leika, no sabes cómo son los hermanos— apoyo el rubio a Wendy.

—Gracias, al menos alguien si lo entiende— dijo Wendy con alegría por recibir el apoyo de su amigo.

—Pero, tener 3 hermanos menores, no es nada a tener 11 hermanos, a los cuales debes darles algo de tu tiempo, y ayudarlos en todo lo que quieran— termino de hablar el rubio, haciendo que su amiga pelirroja gruña por eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón— admitiendo su derrota, la pelirroja le dio la razón.

—Ja, eso te ganas por quejarte de todo— la pelirroja solo fulmino con la mirada a su amiga, quien reía ante eso, iba a decir algo más, pero luego noto como alguien aparecía detrás de su amigo, para taparle los ojos.

—Adivina quién soy— dijo la persona con una voz risueña y con alegría, haciendo que el rubio ría por eso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Leni? — pregunto el oji-azul, quitando las manos de su hermana menor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Leni— saludaron las dos chicas a la hermanita de su amigo.

—Buenos días chicas, espero no molestarlos— dijo la tercera Loud mayor.

—No, no molestas para nada. Dime ¿Qué sucede hermanita? — pregunto Naruto con amabilidad.

—Solo quería saludar a mi hermano favorito— respondió con una sonrisa la rubia, haciendo que su hermano ría por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

Su hermana Leni era muy adorable, Leni era la chica más dulce, adorable y considerada que alguna vez pudiera existir, era muy amable con todos y cariñosa, ella también amaba a todos sus hermanos, y si alguien se atrevía a herir a uno de los suyos, bueno, digamos que esa persona debe sufrir la ira de 11 hermanos sobreprotectores, incluso la pequeña Lily sabía qué hacerle a los que se burlaban de sus hermanos mayores. En fin, Leni prácticamente era la alma más pura de alguna vez pudiera existir, suena estupendo y parece que no hay nada malo, pero bueno, su hermana no era prácticamente una genio, pero de igual forma, era su hermana, y así la iba a querer para siempre.

—Y quería preguntar, si podías llevarme a mí y mis amigas al centro comercial mañana— pidió la rubia, al momento que su hermano miraba como detrás de su hermana, salían tres chicas más, de su misma edad.

—Hola Naruto— saludaron con voz risueña, y una sonrisa grande las jóvenes.

—Hola chicas, es un gusto verlas de nuevo— saludo con una sonrisa el blondo, mostrando sus brillante sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas rían mientras tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros, las amigas del hijo mayor rodaron sus ojos al ver eso.

—Y… ¿Nos harás el favor de llevarnos al centro comercial? — pregunto una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros, quien usaba un vestido amarillo ceñido que definía su figura, mostrando un cuerpo sexy, además de llevar botas negras, y una chaqueta gris oscura, junto a un par de lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

—Mejor aún, porque no nos acompañas, la opinión de un chico siempre es grata— comento otra chica que también tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, quien usaba una camisa de manga larga sin hombros, y debajo de ella se notaba que llevaba una camiseta negra, además de llevar una falda negra corta, botas de cafés junto a calcetas rosadas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

—Y necesitamos la compañía de un hombre tan… Fuerte y grande como tú, para estar a salvo— comento otra chica, también de cabello castaño oscuro, quien usaba una camisa de rayas morado y rosado, además de un pantalón color negro, y sandalias.

—Jejeje… Gracias por eso… supongo— comento con nerviosismo el rubio, quien trago en seco al ver la mirada de las amigas de su hermana. —Pero, lastimosamente no voy a poder llevarlas. Mañana tengo trabajo, lo siento— se disculpor el rubio, haciendo que las chicas suspiren en señal de derrota.

—Oh… ¿En serio tienes que trabajar mañana? — pregunto Leni esperando que no fuera cierto.

—Sí, mañana tenemos que hacer limpieza de todo el lugar, estaremos ocupados todo el día— respondió Naruto.

—Hag… es cierto, mañana hay que limpiar todo ese lugar— comento la pelirroja.

—No me digas que se te había olvidado— pregunto el oji-azul.

—Sí… se me paso por alto— respondió con resignación la oji-verde, tomando su bebida con desagrado por trabajar el sábado.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, mañana estaré ocupado todo el día, lo siento hermanita— se disculpó el mayor de los Loud, quien solo miro como su hermana se ponía triste, no le gustaba verla así, ni a ninguna de sus otras hermanas, una idea apareció en su mente, sabía que eso le gustaría a Leni, la tomo de las manos para sonreírle. —Sabes que, el domingo no tengo nada que hacer, sí quieres podemos ir a donde tú quieras, solo tú y yo, ¿te gusta esa idea? — pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermana se ponga feliz de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que me gusta! ¿Solo seremos tú y yo, verdad? ¿Nadie más vendrá cierto? — pregunto la rubia.

—Sí, solo seremos tú y yo, les diré a las demás que estaré ocupado el domingo, así iremos a donde tú quieras— afirmo el hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! — chillo de alegría la tercera mayor de los Loud.

— ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? — pregunto la chica de vestido amarillo.

— ¡No! — bramo Leni, quien al ver que grito, recobro la compostura. —Es decir, no, ¿saben lo difícil que es conseguir tiempo a solas con mi hermano favorito? Prácticamente es difícil tenerlo para ti sola por un día— explico la oji-negra a sus amigas.

—Lo siento por eso chicas— se disculpó el rubio por la actitud de su hermana. —Bueno, entonces espero que no tengas nada planeado para el domingo, sabes que a veces se te olvida— bromeo el oji-azul por la actitud olvidadiza de su hermana.

—Esta vez no, entonces nos vemos luego hermano— se despidió la Loud de su hermano mayor, para ir a su destino.

—Adiós— se despidieron las chicas del rubio, quien las despidió con una sonrisa.

—Por un segundo pensé que iba a haber una pelea— comento por lo bajo Wendy.

—Yo también, casi vemos el lado malo de Leni— apoyo Leika en un susurro.

—Sí saben que estoy al lado suyo, ¿verdad? — pregunto el oji-azul mirando a sus amigas.

—Lo sabemos— respondieron las dos chicas con una sonrisa burlona, molestar a su amigo era algo que ambas disfrutaban, y lo seguirían haciendo, pero la campana de la cafetería sonó, indicando que la hora de comer terminaba.

—Será mejor que vayamos a clases rápido, tenemos matemáticas con el Sr. Ross— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

—Diablos, hay que irnos rápido, o ese viejo nos dejara afuera— comento Wendy que también se levantaba de su asiento, para ir a clases.

—Espérenme— exclamo Leika, caminando detrás de sus amigos.

* * *

— ¿Listo para hoy hermano mayor? — pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

—Por supuesto, hoy será un gran capítulo sin duda alguna— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras alborotaba la cabellera de su pequeño hermano.

—Está será una gran noche sin duda alguna, hay que tener todo listo, y por todo listo, me refiero a que no haya problemas— dijo el peliblanco.

—Lo sé, dime ¿Cómo harás que Clyde vea el capítulo sin volverse loco por ver a Lori? — pregunto el rubio mayor.

—Decidimos que ambos veríamos el capítulo en nuestras casas, de esa forma ambos podremos disfrutarlo, y evitaremos que Clyde se vuelva loco por ver a Lori, es bastante incomodo— comento el niño de 11 años a su hermano.

—Sí, es incómodo verlo volverse loco solo porque Lori está en la misma habitación que él— apoyo el oji-azul a su hermano.

Clyde era el mejor amigo de Lincoln, lo conocía, era un buen chico, sus padres también lo eran, prácticamente ellos eran la imagen de buena familia, algo que ellos carecían. Pero bueno, lo único malo del pequeño, es que estaba enamorado de su hermana Lori, no es que estuviera en contra, ya que sabía que Lori no saldría con un niño de 11 años, pero al parecer Clyde intentaba "seducirla" pero sus planes fallaban, ya que el pequeño terminaba desmayándose, y a veces eso era un problemas, solo eso era lo malo del pequeño, de otro modo, le agradaba que pasara tiempo con Lincoln o con alguna otra de sus hermanas, mientras no intentara pasarse de la raya con alguna de ellas.

—Sabes, aun me sigue sorprendiendo que no hayas sacado a Clyde de la casa cuando supiste que él quería a Lori— recordó el peliblanco viejos momentos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto el rubio mayor.

—Sabes de lo que hablo— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —Cuando un chico intenta salir con nuestras hermanas, siempre estás detrás de ellas, y siempre haces cosas para que ellos se alejen de ellas— confeso, haciendo que su hermano se avergüence.

—N-No sé de qué hablas— respondió mirando a otro lado, haciendo que el peliblanco ría al ver esa faceta de su hermano mayor.

—Como pueden ver, mi hermano mayor es muy sobreprotector con todos. En especial con nuestras hermanas, cada vez que un chico intenta algo con ellas, Naruto les hace algo, y bueno, ellos ya no intentan nada con ellas. No es que lo haga por maldad, es solo que es su deber como hermano mayor protegerlas de cualquiera que quiera lastimarlas. Quizás piensen que nuestras hermanas se enojan, pero en realidad ellas son felices al saber que le importan mucho, y lo apoyo, no quisiera que alguna de mis hermanas sufriera por un chico tonto— el rubio mayor solo rio al ver a su hermano hablar con el "publico", como menciono antes, está era la forma de su hermano de aliviar el estrés por vivir con 10 chicas, fingia que tenía su propio show.

—Bien pequeño presentador, ya llegamos— dijo el Loud mayor, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Hora de videojuegos! — grito el pequeño entrando a la casa, mientras corría a su cuarto.

— ¡Lincoln, no corras por la casa! — ordeno el hermano mayor, quien dejo su patineta y casco al lado de las gradas, como siempre, para subir a su cuarto y dejar sus cosas.

— ¡Atrápala! — fue el grito que se escuchó.

El rubio se giró para atrapar un balón de futbol americano que iba a su cara, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar se tacleado y caer al suelo, gruño ante eso por el golpe en la espalda, el balón fue quitado de sus manos, para ver a su hermana menor Lynn con una sonrisa.

— ¡Dos punto, y Lynn Loud gana! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña deportista, para sonreírle a su hermano. —Te estás volviendo lento hermano, si sigues así te ganare siempre— declaro la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees? — pregunto el rubio que la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

— ¡No, la llave del león, no! — grito Lynn que trataba de librarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, o eso parecía, ya que a la vista de otro, se notaría que la chica no parecía querer safarse.

— ¿Aun crees que puedes ganarme? — pregunto el oji-azul que abrazaba más a su hermanita, quien luego de unos segundos, dejo de moverse mientras se dejaba abrazar, gracias a que el rubio no podía ver su rostro, no notaba el pequeño sonrojo que la chica tenía, mientras sonreía.

—No, aun no puedo ganarte— acepto su derrota la chica, abrazando a su hermano, Naruto solo sonrió para abrazarla también, la chica subió la vista mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, el blondo solo sonrió ante eso, su hermanita era muy dulce. —Te amo— musito la chica, el oji-azul solo la miro, para sonreír y acariciar su cabeza.

—Yo también te amo hermanita— la sonrisa de la chica se perdió al escuchar eso. —Ahora, necesito que me des permiso, tengo que hacer mis tareas— declaro al momento que se levantaba, y alborotaba el pelo de su hermana menor. —Al rato jugamos— se despidió el rubio que bajo la escalera de su cuarto, dejando sola a la chica.

—Sí… yo también hermano— musito en voz baja la chica para tomar su balón, e ir a entrenar.

Mientras tanto, el hijo mayor de los Loud había sacado los libros que necesitaba para hacer su tarea, no iba a tener tiempo mañana ni el domingo. Siempre hacía su tarea al llegar de la escuela, eso para tener tiempo libre con sus hermanas, uno pensaría que un chico de apenas 17 años debería tener mucho tiempo libre, que debería pasar su fin de semana en casa, jugando videojuegos, en la computadora o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero ese no era su caso, cuando vives en una casa con 11 hermanos, y dos padres que ganan el salario base, bueno, digamos que el dinero nunca abundaba mucho, al igual que la comida.

Así que harto de eso, decidió buscar un trabajo cuando apenas tenía 13 años, así es, desde que tenía 13 años comenzó a trabajar, a veces se levantaba temprano para repartir los periódicos por el vecindario y así ganaba algo, pero no lo suficiente, entonces cuando era navidad, siempre limpiaba las entradas de la casa de los vecinos para ganar más, y así empezó a trabajar. Hasta hace dos años que trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante de juegos y comida, en donde siempre tuvo que usar patines para llevar la orden de los clientes, la paga era buena más las propinas, y ahora era el asistente de cocinero, ayudaba al señor Connor, un buen tipo y gran cocinero.

Y bueno, gracias a eso pudo ayudar a sus padres, y los seguía ayudando, a veces su paga terminaba por pagar todas las cuentas, o comida principalmente, y otras, bueno, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que gastara su dinero en él, que ellos se ocuparían de todos los gastos. Pero no podía permitir eso, les debía mucho, más de lo que sus hermanos imaginan, y claro, se dio cuenta que si iba a gastar su dinero, que fuera en sus hermanos. Cada vez que ellos necesitaban dinero para trabajos escolares, viajes por parte de la escuela, o cosas que ellos necesitaran, siempre se los compraba.

¿Era fácil hacer todo eso? No, para nada. Era muy difícil tratar de llevar un trabajo mientras estudias, algunas veces tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, y llegaba en la madrugada a la casa, o no iba a la escuela por el cansancio, y eso le causaba problemas con sus maestros o sus padres, trabajar y estudiar no era para nada facíl, algunas personas lo miraban así, y entre esas a veces estaban sus hermanos, pero él había sido quien les dio esa idea. Sus hermanos comenzaron a preocuparse, cuando vieron que comenzaba a faltar mucho a la escuela, incluso lo confrontaron en una de las reuniones de hermanos que tenían cierto tiempo.

Las chicas le dijeron que dejara su trabajo, si era para comprarles cosas o algo así, que no se preocupara, solo debía importarle su bienestar, y bueno, mintió diciendo que no era mucho trabajo, lo que pasaba es que siempre llevaba a Wendy a su casa. ¿Por qué dijo eso?, la razón es porque la pelirroja también trabaja con él, así que eso le ayudo a quitarse ciertos problemas, pero al parecer sus hermanas pensaron que ellos estaban saliendo… y eso sería historia de otro día.

Al final logro tener un control total de su horario, o casi total, ya que logro dividir su tiempo en el trabajo y la escuela, y el tiempo libre que tenía, lo pasaba junto a su familia. Por eso se encontraba haciendo su tarea ahora, mañana estaría todo el día trabajando, y la noche la tendría ocupada también, ayudaría a Lori con sus tareas, y como le prometió a Leni, pasaría todo su domingo con ellas, sin molestias o hermanas menores. Y si quería hacerlo, debería terminar su tarea, tomo sus auriculares y se los puso, necesitaba concentrarse para terminar todo.

Así estuvo por un par de minutos, haciendo su tarea con rapidez, podía tomarse su tiempo, pero con 11 hermanos siempre ocurría algo que le quitaba su tiempo, y así, sin darse cuenta, alguien entraba a su cuarto, su hermana Lori entro silenciosamente. La rubia sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor estudiar, le importaba mucho su hermano, siempre se esforzaba por todos, ella era la segunda hija, así que tenía que ayudar siempre a sus hermanos, y lo hacía, pero no como su hermano mayor.

Naruto siempre estaba para todos ellos, incluso para sus padres, su hermano siempre había estado para ella, no había momento alguno en que él la dejara sola, Naruto siempre iba a estar para ella, nunca la dejaría. Se acercó lentamente hasta su hermano, extendió sus brazos al momento que lo abrazaba, asustando al rubio mayor.

— ¿Lori? ¡No me asustes así! — regaño el Loud mayor a su hermana menor.

—Lo siento hermano, pero una oportunidad para asustarse no se puede desperdiciar— respondió con una sonrisa la chica de cabellera dorada.

—No logro entender eso realmente— comento el oji-azul quitándose sus auriculares, y dejarlos sobre sus libros.

—Vamos, ¿acaso estás enojado con tu hermana favorita? — pregunto Lori haciendo carita de perrito triste, el oji-azul solo la miro, para suspirar.

—Sabes que no— replico Naruto para poner una sutil sonrisa. —Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — pregunto el oji-azul a su hermana menor.

—Me alegra saber que no estás enojado… aunque yo sé que no puedes enojarte conmigo, por ser tu hermana favorita— se proclamó así misma la segunda mayor de los Loud. —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial a comprar algo— respondió la oji-negra a su hermano, quien se extrañó por eso.

—No es que me moleste acompañarte, pero estoy seguro que puedes encontrar lo que quieres, siempre vamos al centro comercial y te lo conoces de memoria— hablo con calma el hijo mayor.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que compre la cosa correcta… lo que quiero comprar… es un nuevo juego como el que le compraste a Lincoln la semana pasada— respondió Lori apartando la vista.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Lincoln lo rompió? ¿O es que alguien se lo quito? Si es así, dime quien es, hablare personalmente con esa persona— se levantó el rubio se su silla, alarmando a su hermana menor.

— ¡No, no es así! — detuvo Lori a su hermano, quien solo la miro a los ojos. —Lo que pasa es que yo los rompí— confeso la chica con vergüenza, mientras el oji-azul se extrañó por eso.

— ¿Cómo que tú las rompiste? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, Lincoln olvido sus lentes en el baño, y por error los bote y rompí cuando entre, así que quiero ir al centro comercial a comprarle un nuevo par de lentes, pero no sé dónde venden esas cosas, y podría terminar comprar las que no son— confesó la rubia, la Loud miro a su hermano que se quedó callado por unos segundos, para luego escuchar una sutil risa.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a comprar un nuevo juego para Lincoln— respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto la chica.

—Por supuesto, me dijiste la verdad, y estás tratando de arreglar tu pequeño error. Claro que te ayudare, vamos a comprar ese juego para nuestro pequeño hermano— fue la simple respuesta que Lori recibió, haciendo que la chica sonría.

—Gracias por la ayuda hermano— agradeció la oji-negra que salió primero del cuarto.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, me gusta poder ayudarte— comento el oji-azul con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la cara de felicidad de su hermana.

* * *

—Gracias de nuevo Naruto, no podía haber hecho esto sin tu ayuda— agradeció de nuevo Lori a su hermano mayor, mientras ambos caminaban por el centro comercial.

—Como dije, no hay problema alguno— respondió el rubio mayor, quien llevaba el nuevo videojuego de Lincoln.

—Sabes, no espere que costara mucho— comento la rubia, quien miro a su hermano que parecía mirar al frente como si nada pasara, pero ella notaba como algunas "harpías" devoraban con los ojos a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, cuando yo lo compre lo hice con un cupón de descuento, así que no me costó mucho, pero me alegra ver que aun así se lo compraste— felicito el oji-azul a su hermana, quien se puso feliz.

—Yo lo rompí, y debo asumir la responsabilidad— respondió Lori con madurez.

—Lo sé, eres una gran hermana— alago el rubio, haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

—G-Gracias… aprendí del mejor— dijo la Loud con vergüenza, bajo la mirada y miro la mano de su hermano mayor, trago en seco, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella para tomarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se retractó y mejor decidió ver al frente.

—Por cierto, ¿ese milagro que hoy no estás enviando mensajes? — pregunto el blondo, que hasta ahora notaba que su hermana no estaba enviando mensajes como siempre.

—Deje cargando mi teléfono— respondió con simpleza.

—Ya veo… y dime… ¿con quién hablas siempre? — pregunto interesado el Loud mayor, haciendo que su hermanita reía.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso de que alguien te quite a tu hermanita favorita? — pregunto Lori con un tono de burla, le encantaba molestar a su hermano mayor, y él siempre le daba esas oportunidades, así que no las iba a perder.

—No, claro que no… es solo que ya sabes, no quiero que nada malo te pase— respondió con pena el rubio, desviando la mirada para no darle más motivos de burla a Lori, mientras que la chica solo sonrió, y se aferró al brazo derecho de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo en todo momento— confeso la chica, haciendo que su hermano voltee a verla, y baje la vista para verla a los ojos, y notar como sonreía. —Solo hablo con mis amigas nada más, así que no te preocupes, además, yo sé cuidarme sola… Pero me alegro que siempre pienses es mí— dijo con una voz dulce la rubia, el hijo mayor se quedó callado por unos momentos, para luego sonreír.

—Eres mi hermanita, claro que siempre voy a pensar en ti, al igual que hago con las demás y Lincoln, son mis familia, y siempre los voy a querer a todos— la sonrisa que chica tenía se volvió forzada al escuchar eso, solo miro al frente mientras trataba de seguir sonriendo.

—Sí… soy tu hermana— dijo en voz baja y con tristeza.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el rubio.

—Que mejor nos damos prisa en llegar a casa— respondió con rapidez la chica.

—De acuerdo— fue lo único que respondió el rubio, mientras la Loud apretaba su mano derecha con fuerza.

* * *

Un día más había pasado en la casa Loud, ya era de noche y nuestro protagonista se encontraba ahora en la cocina, preparando la cena, de nuevo. No es que le molestara hacerlo, es solo que si sus hermanas hacían la cena, digamos que todos terminarían con dolor de estómago.

Uno pensaría que al haber 10 chicas, ellas deberían saber cómo cocinar, eso es lo típico que los demás pensaban, pero no era así. Lori y Leni apenas sabían cocinar, sin mencionar que la mayoría de veces, se olvidaban de añadir algo o ponían un ingrediente que no debería ir, y en el mejor de los casos quemaban la comida.

Luna y Luan, bueno, digamos que la cocina termina por volverse una zona de guerra. Lynn, la chica amaba la comida picante, y terminaba por añadir muchos pero muchos condimentos picantes a todo lo que fuera, incluso una vez que ella hizo el desayuno, el cual fue un plato de cereal nada más, la chica les puso a todos los platos chiles pimientos, y bueno, leche y chiles no es una buena combinación. Lincoln, su hermano iba aprendiendo poco a poco a preparar comida, pero no estaba listo para una gran responsabilidad como esa. Y las demás, eran apenas unas niñas, no tenían que cocinar para nada.

Y eso lo dejaba a él, claro que su padre y madre también podían cocinar, pero ellos llegarían tarde hoy por su trabajo, y él estaba encargado de cuidarlos a todos. Para su suerte, todos estaban en sus cuartos haciendo lo suyo, es decir que la casa no estaba tan ruidosa como siempre, y eso le daba tiempo para preparar la comida. Hoy cenarían espagueti con albóndigas, y necesitaba a todos afuera de la cocina, para que no añadieran algo, lo bueno es que todos sabían eso.

Faltaba poco para la hora de cenar, disminuyo la llama de la estufa para que la comida se mantuviera caliente, se limpió las manos y comenzó a preparar la mesa. Estaba a punto de llamar a todos para que bajaran a cenar, pero de repente la luz se fue, al momento que escucha a Lincoln gritar.

—Será mejor que vaya a arreglar esto— hablo en voz baja el rubio, para apagar la estufa y alejar la hoya calienta, no quería que alguno de sus hermanos se quemara.

Tomo una lámpara que tenía guardaba en una gaveta, y decidió ir rápido al sotano, mientras que arriba todos sus hermanos decidían juntarse para ir a revisar el sótano.

— ¿Naruto? — llamo Lori a su hermano mayor, buscando por todo lado.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano mayor? — pregunto Lola que abrazaba a Lana, tenía miedo y no miraba a su hermano mayor.

—Debe estar en la cocina, vamos con él— dijo Luna recibiendo el apoyo de todos, así el grupo fue a la cocina, pero no había nadie.

—No está aquí, ¿Dónde podría estar? — fue la pregunta que lanzó al aire Luan.

—No importa donde este ahora, alguien debe bajar al sotano, y arreglar el circuito— declaro Lincoln con seriedad, al momento que las chicas se miraban entre sí.

—Supongo que yo lo haré, soy la mayor aquí, es mi deber— hablo Lori con seriedad y madurez, pero por dentro tenía miedo, mucho miedo de bajar al frio, oscuro y tenebroso sótano sola.

Trago en seco, iba a dar el primer paso, pero escucho un ruido que venía de abajo, causando que gritara para esconderse detrás de Lori, causando así que todos comiencen a pelear, por su parte el rubio.

—Ah… diablo… mi cabeza— gruño el oji-azul que se sobaba la cabeza. —Maldición, ahora perdí la linterna— maldijo mientras buscaba la luz, no se había dado cuenta, y había golpeado una tubería con su cabeza, lo bueno es que fue un golpe menor, nada grave, pero aun así, se había quedado sin la linterna. — ¿Dónde está esa caja? — pregunto caminando a ciegas por el lugar, y para su mala suerte, termino por resbalarse con la lámpara, y golpeándose más.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Leni asustad al escuchar un fuerte golpe viniendo del sótano.

—No lo sé, pero yo me encargare, yo las protegeré a todas— declaro Lincoln con seriedad.

—Espera, ¿no pensarás dejarnos solas, verdad? — pregunto Lori con miedo. —Es decir, no es que tengamos miedo, es solo que no puedes bajar solo— mintió la rubia mayor.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? Naruto no está, y si queremos volver a tener luz, alguien debe de bajar— dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.—Espera, creo que mi cámara tiene visión nocturna— dijo Luan de repente, sacando su videocámara para dársela a su hermanito.

—Genial, es igual que las cámaras ARGGH!— declaro para tomarla, y luego mirar a sus hermanas. —Bien, síganme, yo las guiare— ordeno poniéndose al frente de todas sus hermanas, quienes se juntaron detrás de él.

El grupo bajo con cautela al sótano, todas siguiendo al peliblanco que tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de la cámara, las chicas estaban asustadas, y el temor solo aumento cuando comenzaron a escuchar sonidos, pero el peliblanco las calmaba a todas, hasta que escucharon un quejido.

—Lincoln— fue el gemido que domino por todo el lugar, haciendo que todas las chicas se asusten, al momento que el pequeño apuntaba su cámara al lugar donde escuchaba el gemido. Al hacerlo, miro como una gran figura negra se levantaba, y el termo aumento cuando vio unos ojos que brillaban con fuerza. —Lincoln— dijo la figura espectral estiro su mano.

— ¡Fantasma! — grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el caso reine en el lugar, todas las chicas corrían de un lado a otro gritando, mientras el fantasma parecía llamar a las chicas. — ¡No sé preocupen chicas, yo las salvare! — declaro el peliblanco saltando sobre el fantasma.

— ¡No, espera Lincoln! — grito el fantasma, al momento que el pequeño Loud tiraba al suelo al espectro que aterrorizaba a sus hermanas.

Un fuerte sonido de escucho así como un quejido, al momento que la luz volvía, mientras el peliblanco le daba un golpe a Naruto.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Ya basta, es Naruto! — grito Lori al ver a su hermano mayor en el suelo, al momento que el otro varón miraba al suelo, para mirar a su hermano mayor en el suelo.

—Te dije… alto…— dijo con dolor el oji-azul mientras trataba de recobrar el aire, su hermanito tenía fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho hermano, no sabía que tú eras el fantasma— se disculpó Lincoln que se quitaba de su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes… estoy bien… solo… solo quiero recuperar el aire— musito el oji-azul tirado en el piso, al momento que Lori y Lenia iba a ayudarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste nada? — pregunto Lori con preocupación.

— ¿Quieres agua, o algo? — pregunto Lori agarrando a su hermano.

—No, estoy bien… ya no siento tanto dolor— dijo para llevar sus mano a su pecho.

—Bien hecho hermano, lastimaste a nuestro hermano mayor— dijo Luna con seriedad al peliblanco que se puso nervioso al ver que todas sus hermanas lo miraban con enojo.

—No sé enojen con Lincoln— hablo el hermano mayor, caminando hasta su hermano. —Él hizo lo que debía, pensó que yo era una amenaza y salto para protegerlas, eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo— declaro para agacharse y mirar a su pequeño hermano, para sonreír y alborotar su pelo. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, no tuviste miedo y saltaste para proteger a nuestras hermanas, fuiste muy valiente— felicito el oji-azul, haciendo que su hermano se apene por las palabras de su hermano mayor, ser felicitado por él lo hacía feliz, es decir, era su hermano mayor y lo admiraba. —Y debo decir que te estas volviendo fuerte, realmente me lastimaste— dijo para pararse y sobarse la espalda y el pecho.

— ¿Realmente estás bien? — pregunto Luna a su hermano mayor, quien solo sonrió. —Sí, no es nada que un buen baño y una fiesta arreglen, ahora todos arriba, la cena se va a enfriar— ordeno a todos, al momento que tomaba a Lily de los brazos de Luan. —Y tú, alguien necesita un cambio de pañal— declaro para tocar la nariz de su hermanita, haciendo que ría por eso. —Bien familia Loud, a cenar— declaro a todas sus hermanas, y su hermano, quienes solo obedecieron para subir rápido a la cocina.

Sí, esa era una típica noche en la casa Loud, en donde siempre ocurría algo nuevo, algo que los unía más a todos como una familia, o al menos por ahora.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, si les intereso y quieren saber que paso con los padres de Naruto, es decir, su pasado, y demás cosas, pues sigan leyendola, y compartan, se los agradeceria mucho. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo, otra vez, con el segundo capítulo de está nueva historia, y agradecerles por haberle dado una oportunidad, y ver que les gusto, al principió tuve mis dudas, pero ahora no, y eso es gracias a que ustedes me apoyan, como siempre.**

 **Y respondiendo a algunas dudas que tuvieron, en primer lugar, Naruto no tendrá nada de poderes aquí, como dije desde un principio, esta historia estará en el mundo de The Loud House, no tendrá poderes, no habrá nada de poderes ocultos, o cosas así, solo la tipica historia de un adolescente. Eso sí, en unos capítulos futuros, tengo planeado contar parte del pasado de Naruto, es decir, que ocurrío con sus verdaderos padres (Supongo que ya todos deben saber que es adoptado, eso quedo claro al principió del primer capítulo) Y como tal, explicare que paso con ellos, y como es posible que estuvieran en , (es claro que algo debió pasar para que no naciera en japón como debía ser), y solo puedo decir, que esperen por eso, si quieren saber.**

 **Y el otro punto es el que muchos pervertidos quieren saber 7u7, (aunque yo me uno a ellos por hacer esto, con una serie que enseña muchos valores y demuestra el amor de una familia. Pero algunso fic que he encontrado de la serie nada más, bueno, tampoco pierden el tiempo en emparejar a cada hermana con Lincoln, incluso ponen a la propia Rita o a una Lily crecida) Como sea, ya muchos conocen mis historias, y bueno, creo que no tengo que decir nada sobre eso, si ya lo saben, los que han leido todas mis historias, solo puedo decir que esperan, ya que con está seríe que prácticamente se ha vuelto muy famosa (tanto que a los que se dicen ser verdaderos fans, odian cuando algunas personas dibujan o crean historis de loudcest), y bueno, ya vere como hacer que esas cosas sucedan de una manera natural.**

 **Y sobre personajes, hay muchas series que me gustan, no las sigo todo el tiempo, ya que me es dificil hacerlo, y trabajar encontrarlas y descargarlas, pero solo dijo que podrán aparecer algunos personas de otras series. Como pudieron ver que los mejores amigos del rubio son Wendy de Gravity Falls, Gogo de Big Hero 6, y Danny de una de mis series favoritas cuando la pasaban antes en Nick, Danny Phantom, y puede que aparezcan otros, ya veremos.**

 **Y bueno, solo puedo decirles que si quieren saber más, tendrán que esperar nuevos capítulos, y que estoy seguro que les justaran, y nada más agradecerles de nuevo por apoyar está historia. Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Hoy era sábado, y como tal, todos estaban durmiendo hasta tarde al no tener clases el día de hoy, todos los chicos de la casa Loud descansaban, todos menos el hijo mayor.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo de sus hermanos, eran las 7 de la mañana, y todos sus hermanos dormían, hoy no estaría con ellos hasta la noche, y sus padres no regresarían hasta la tarde, así que debía dejar comida para sus hermanos, podía irse sin más, y ellos pedirían comida, pero conociéndolos, abusarían y terminarían con dolor de estómago.

Suspiro mientras terminaba de cocinar, había preparado pechugas de pollo con macarrones con queso, y para balancear su comida, una ensalada que ellos, sí o sí debían comer, su familia no acostumbraba comer vegetales siempre, así que terminaba obligándolos, los quería, y les preocupaba su salud, y si ninguno comía sus vegetales, digamos que tenía un castigo para ellos.

Solo guardo la comida en la refrigeradora, ellos ya sabían que hacer, agarro un papel y apunto el tiempo que debían dejar en el microondas la comida, con eso hecho, limpio la cocina y demás cosas. Al terminar fue por su patineta y casco, hoy usaba el uniforme del trabajo, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, y una camisa azul oscuro, y su sudadera de "N7" debía estar a las 8 en punto en su trabajo, y si quería llegar antes, debía irse ahora, y estaba a punto de irse, pero alguien lo llamo.

—Naruto— el rubio mayor se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, al hacerlo miro a su hermana Luna, quien usaba una de sus típicas camisas, solo que está era más larga y cubría lo necesario, además de usar unas pantuflas con calaveras, la chica se miraba con sueño todavía.

—Luna, lo siento, te desperté— se disculpó el blondo mirando a su hermana bajar.

—No realmente, yo decidí levantarme temprano hoy— respondió para mirar a su hermano mayor, el oji-azul tuvo que bajar la mirada para verla a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Eso es raro proviniendo de ti o cualquiera de las demás, hoy es sábado, se supone que hoy descansan— comento el hijo mayor intrigado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hoy trabajaras todo el día ¿cierto? — pregunto para recibir un asentimiento por parte de su hermano. —Me levante temprano para despedirte, y desearte un buen día— dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero no debiste tomarte las molestias, vuelve a dormir, ya les deje el almuerzo en la refrigeradora, nos vemos en la noche— declaro para ponerse el casco, iba a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que que lo hiciera fue detenido por Luna.

—Aun no termino, ven aquí— lo agarro de la cabeza, para quitarle el casco y darle un beso en la frente. —Para la buena suerte— musito Luna con una sonrisa, mientras seguía sosteniendo el rostro de su hermano mayor.

—Gracias, ahora por favor, suéltame, o llegare tarde— pidió el oji-azul, para alborotar el cabello de su hermana. —Gracias por el beso de buena suerte, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio, al momento que salía de casa hacía su trabajo, dejando a la rockera sola.

—Porque tienes que ser tan tonto— declaro en voz baja, el beso que ella le dio no era solo para desearle buena suerte, sino para que volviera a salvo, desde que ella tenía 5 años, comenzó a darle besos a su hermano de la buena suerte.

Recordaba cómo se los daba casi todo el tiempo, incluso cuando encontraba a su hermano dormido, le daba un beso en la frente, y así fue haciendo por los siguiente años, quería a su hermano, para ella, Naruto lo era todo, su hermano le enseño de pequeña a tocar, y él la llevo a su primer concierto de Mick Swagger, y es la persona que la apoya siempre en su carrera, tocaba canciones para él, y siempre recibía buenas críticas de ellas, y cuando no podía concentrarse, él la ayudaba para que saliera del bloqueo de escritor. Dejo de darle sus besos de buena suerte cuando ella cumplió 12, y si se los daba, era en secreto y sin que nadie más viera. Solo suspiro, mejor iría a bañarse, y quizás ir a tocar al cuarto de su hermano, después de todo, mientras no lo desordenara, podía estar todo el día en su cuarto.

* * *

Por su parte el hijo mayor, había llegado unos minutos antes de las 8, dejando sus cosas en su casillero de trabajo, hoy tenía que trabajar todo el día, limpiando el lugar.

El restaurante "Extreme fun" era un restaurante familiar, era uno de esos restaurantes modernos que aparecían de la noche a la mañana, tenían varios juegos en el lugar, no solo maquinas retro con juegos como Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, Tron u otro clásico que marco la infancia de muchas personas, sino también tenían juegos como piscina de pelotas, laberinto para los niños, tiro al arco y demás, y claro, no podían faltar los modernos juegos de realidad virtual. Y en pocas palabras, el lugar donde trabaja era famoso en el pueblo, muchas familias venían al lugar, la comida era buena, el ambiente también y bueno, los niños lo amaban, y sus padres pagaban por venir.

La paga era buena, trabajaba al menos 5 días a la semana en este lugar, claro que sus días libres eran aleatorios, pero bueno, como había dicho, la paga era buena, y si trabajaba horas extras, pues recibía una pequeña comisión por su trabajo, pero siendo sincero, cuando era mesero ganaba más con la propina que le daban, y todavía ganaba un poco de propina por cortesía de algunos clientes que venían aquí cada vez que podían, y eso era bueno, con 11 hermanos menores, debía tener bastante dinero para comprar cosas que ellos querían o necesitaban, o ahorraba casi todo si dinero para Navidad, esa época era dura, pero estaba feliz de ver la sonrisa de sus hermanitas, y su hermanito.

De cualquier modo, se puso su delantal de sub-chef, que prácticamente era su delantal de asistente de cocinero, pero el Sr. Connor que sonaba más elegante, rió ante eso, el Sr. Connor era una buena persona, lo ayudaba de vez en cuando, ¿Acaso menciono que el Sr. Connor era el dueño del restaurante?, pues así era, su jefe no solo controlaba la cocina, sino todo el lugar. Por eso siempre debía exigirse en el trabajo. Sin perder tiempo fue al frente, en donde miro a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, y a su amiga Wendy que lo llamo para ponerse a su lado, en total eran 16 trabajadores, 4 cocineros, 1 recepcionista, 2 vigilantes que se encargaban de mirar que ningún niño saliera lastimado o dañara la propiedad, y 9 meseros. Parecía que era poco para un lugar así, pero entre ellos podían manejarlo todo, todos eran buenos en lo que hacían, y tenían un control total del lugar.

—Muy bien todos, lamento que algunos hayan tenido que venir a trabajar hoy sábado, pero como es costumbre, toda la limpieza mensual del lugar, así que como siempre, espero su apoyo y que den todo su potencial como siempre, ahora a trabajar— declaro con seriedad y una sonrisa el Sr. Connor, el jefe del lugar era un hombre de 37 años, cabello negro corto, de piel morena, usaba el mismo uniforme que todos, solo que él tenía una chaleco negro.

—Sí, señor— dijeron todos los trabajadores, haciendo que el dueño del restaurante sonría ante eso.

Y así, empezaba un día más de trabajo, lo bueno de trabajar en este lugar, es que casi todos eran jóvenes, y decía casi, ya que solo Wendy y él eran adolescentes, mientras que sus demás compañeros tenían entre 20 y 30 años, y gracias a los consejos de algunos, logro tener control sobre su trabajo y la escuela, ya que algunos estudiaban en la universidad de Royal Woods, pero eso era cuento de otro día.

* * *

—Hug… Me duele mi espalda— comento la pelirroja con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Sí, no pensé que el Sr. Connor pondía una nueva máquina, y menos que me pusiera a moverla de ese camión— apoyo el rubio con dolor.

Al parecer no solo iban a limpiar el lugar, el Sr. Connor compró una nueva máquina de juegos, y lo puso a él y a otros a moverla, le dolían los brazos y las piernas, como era costumbre, pero hoy si fue doloroso. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando junto a la pelirroja, la estaba acompañando a su casa, ambos arrastrando sus vehículos de transporte, a la pelirroja le gustaba andar en patines, pero hoy estaba tan cansada que no quiso ponérselos, quería disfrutar de una caminata, y la comprendía.

—Lo sé, pero fue gracioso ver a Donelly caer en el baño— rio la oji-verde, al momento que su amigo reía por eso.

—Jajaja… No me lo recuerdes, que me duele el cuerpo de solo reírme— se quejó el rubio, no todo era trabajo, a veces habían momentos divertidos.

—Lo sé, a mí también me duele reírme, pero es gracioso. O que tal cuando uno de los peces estaba comiéndose el pelo de Gaby— dijo, haciendo que la risa de su amigo aumente, era cierto, se le había olvidado por un momento que tenían una pequeña pecera para darle un toque "elegante" al lugar, y bueno, su compañero Gaby se encargó de limpiarla, pero su pelo termino por volverse carnada para los peces, quienes pensaron que eran gusanos. —Hay no, hoy si fue divertido para ser otro día más de trabajo— musito la pelirroja que se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima.

—Sí, fue divertido— comento el oji-azul, mirando el cielo oscuro, mirando las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza.

—Sabes, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos un batido a la heladería? — propuso Wendy a su amigo, pasar tiempo solos era raro, ya que siempre estaban sus demás amigos, no es que no apreciara estar con ellos, pero a veces le agradaba estar a solas con su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo— respondió para suspirar. —Le prometí a Lori ayudarla con su tarea, y no puedo dejarla sola. Quizás para la próxima— se disculpó el rubio, mientras la oji-verde lo miro con seriedad.

—Sabes, no quería mencionarlo antes, pero ¿no crees que pasas mucho tiempo con tus hermanas? Es decir, casi siempre estás ocupado por ellas, sin mencionar que ellas son las que siempre te buscan, ¿No has pensado que ellas quieren algo más? — pregunto con seriedad la pelirroja, haciendo que su amigo se detenga, solo miro como cerro los ojos para mirarla con seriedad, algo que era raro en él.

—Ya te lo dije varias veces, ellas son mis hermanas y siempre lo seguirán siendo. Y si estás hablando por "Eso", solo Lori sabe la verdad, y así debe ser, así que por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de eso… de nuevo— declaro con seriedad el blondo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, no quiero molestarte— respondió la pelirroja.

—No… es solo… para mi ellas son mis hermanas, y siempre lo serán. Y que hablas de esas cosas, no me gusta mucho, ellas nunca deben saber la verdad, ninguno de ellos debe saber lo que sucedió en el pasado— aclaro el rubio.

—Lo sé, y lo siento realmente, no me gusta incomodarte con eso, perdóname— pidió la oji-verde.

—Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor— suplico el oji-azul a su amiga.

—De acuerdo— respondió con una sonrisa Wendy, haciendo que su amigo también sonría. Ellos eran buenos amigos, a veces peleaban pero su pelea no duraba mucho, eso era lo bueno de ser amigos de la infancia.

* * *

El rubio suspiro mientras sacaba sus llaves, eran las 7 de la noche, de seguro su familia debería estar cenando ahora, o estaban a punto de cenar, hoy si fue agotador, solo se dio un pequeño golpe en la cara, respiro y sonrió, debía mostrarse bien delante de todos. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero alguien le gano.

— ¡Hermano mayor! — grito Lana que había abierto la puerta, y salto a los brazos del rubio que la recibió.

—Hola Lana, ¿Cómo se portó la niña más bonita del mundo? — pregunto el hijo mayor, quien golpeo la nariz de su hermanita, haciendo que ría por eso.

—Me porte bien, hoy no destruí nada— respondió con inocencia la niña, haciendo que el rubio sonría.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto! — el rubio mayor tuvo que hacer gala de su agilidad, para agarrar a su hermanita Lola. —Qué bueno que llegaste antes, pensé que vendrías tarde— dijo Lola que estaba feliz de ver a su hermano.

—No, vine lo más rápido que pude, no podía pensar en dejar a mis dos princesitas solas— hablo el oji-azul con una sonrisa a sus hermanitas, quienes solo sonrieron para abrazarlo.

—Buenas noches, hijo— saludo Rita a su hijo mayor, quien cerró la puerta con la pierna derecha.

—Buenas noches mamá— devolvió el saludo el blondo.

—Qué bueno que llegaste hijo, las chicas dijeron que no cenarían hasta que volvieras— comento la matriarca de la familia Loud a su hijo.

—Oh, saben que no deben hacer eso— respondió preocupado por.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son— respondió la rubia mayor.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo y cenemos— declaro mientras cargaba a sus dos hermanitas.

* * *

Luego de haber cenado, el rubio decidió darse un baño, como siempre, al entrar a la cocina había sido recibido por toda la familia, para luego disfrutar de una cena en familia. Luego decidió irse a dar un baño, y ahora estaba en su cuarto, terminando de vestirse, llevaba un pants negro y tomo una camisa blanca de su guardarropa, iba a ponérsela cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su cuerta.

—Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya estabas vestido— se disculpó Lori que aparto la vista para no ver a su hermano semi-desnudo, sin embargo, su curiosidad era más grande, que miro el cuerpo del rubio, para tener 17 años, tenía un cuerpo tonificado, no era como esos chicos que tenían mucho musculo, y menos era debilucho, su hermano tenía un cuerpo perfecto, incluso podía notar como tenía un six-pack, trago en seco por eso.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que vinieras, estaba a punto de ir a tu cuarto— respondió para ponerse su camisa, al momento que la rubia entraba con sus libros. —Bien, entonces empecemos— declaro con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y gracias por ayudarme— agradeció la chica.

—No hay de que hermanita, ahora resolvamos esos problemas— respondió con una sutil sonrisa el hijo mayor, al momento que empezaban a hacer la tarea juntos.

Lori era una buena estudiante, pero había materias en las que necesitaba ayuda, y para asegurarse que ella no tuviera problemas en clases, la ayudaba. Sinceramente, incluso él tenía problemas con algunas materias, pero siempre se esforzaba para pasarlas, pero no era solo ella, cuando podía, ayudaba a todos los demás a estudiar, aunque también estaba Lisa, su pequeña hermanita ayudaba también, cuando no tenía tiempo de ayudarlos a todo, Lisa le brindaba su apoyo. Y la única razón por la cual sabía mucho, es porque estudiaba, siempre odió historia, y esa era una materia que Lori detestaba también, pero por ella aprendí todo de historia, para ayudarla, y así hizo con los demás, si alguno tenía problemas con matemáticas, estudiaba todo de matemáticas.

—Por fin terminamos— declaro Lori con alivio, mientras lanzaba su lápiz sobre el escritorio de su hermano.

—Viste, te dije que lo lograrías, siempre debes confiar en ti— dijo con una sonrisa el oji-azul, para mirar la hora en su teléfono. —Ya es más de media noche— comento al ver que marcaban las 12:35, prácticamente ya era domingo.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto— se disculpó la rubia.

—No hay problema, me alegra que hayas terminado, y eso es lo que importa— aclaro Naruto para no hacer sentir culpable a su hermano. —Pero, creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir, mañana le prometí a Leni ser suyo por todo el día— confeso, haciendo que su hermana tenga un tic nervioso al escuchar eso.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto, mientras ocultaba su enojo.

—Sí, hace tiempo que ha querido que la lleve al centro comercial, pero siempre estoy ocupado. Ya que no tenía nada el domingo, es decir hoy, le prometí ir a donde ella quisiera— explico con calma el hijo mayor.

—Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes— comento cruzándose de brazos, el rubio miro a sus hermana, solo sonrió ante eso.

— ¿Acaso escucho celos en tu voz? — pregunto Naruto con una risa burlona.

— ¿Yo? No, no estoy celosa— respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y desviaba la cara, haciendo que el rubio ría.

—Jejeje… Sí lo estás, y yo lo sé. Solo haces ese puchero cuando estás celosa— comento mientras pinchaba los cachetes de su hermana, quien gruñía por cada golpecito. —Siempre haces eso cuando te dijo que pasare un día con cualquiera de las chicas, desde pequeña los has hechos, no me puedes engañar, pequeñita celosita— seguía bromeando el rubio, mientras las mejillas de Lori se ponían poco a poco rojas. —No te pongas celosa— dijo para abrazar a su hermana, la cual trataba de parecer seria. —Sabes que yo te quiero como a las demás, todas son importantes para mí, son mis hermanitas y a todas las quiero, es cierto que a veces parece que le presto más atención a otra, pero para mí todas son especiales, así que no te pongas celosita mi pequeña Lorisita bebita— molesto Naruto a su hermanita, el oji-azul noto que nada parecía funcionar.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre estuvo con Lori, siempre estuvo con ella como el hermano mayor, protegiéndola en todo momento, jugando, explorando la casa o durmiendo, siempre estuvieron juntos, y cuando Leni comenzó a hablar y seguirlos, tuvo que darle parte de su tiempo a la rubia tontita que tanto quería, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lori se ponía celosa, así es, se sorprendió cuando miraba a Lori ponerse celosa, y esos celos solo aumentaron cuando vinieron las demás hermanas, y aunque Lori ya era mayor, aun notaba que ella se ponía celosa por darle más atención a las demás, que a ella.

Pero había algo que nunca le había fallado, hace años que dejo de hacerlo, ya que logro dividir su tiempo entre sus 11 hermanas, solo sonrió al momento que se acercaba a su hermanita, para darle un beso en la mejilla, la rubia se sorprendió y solo se giró para mirar a su hermano sonreír.

—Sabía que eso funcionaria, al fin me volteaste a ver— dijo tranquilamente el rubio, mientras su hermana tenía la cara roja.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso? — pregunto con la cara roja la oji-negra.

— ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Ese es el beso de la reconciliación, ¿recuerdas? — pregunto mirando a su hermana. —Cada vez que yo prefería jugar con otra de nuestras hermanas, tú te enojabas y no me hablabas, y me decías que para perdonarme te diera un beso en la mejilla, ¿ya lo recuerdas? — aclaro Naruto a su hermanita.

Se sorprendió mucho por el beso, pero ahora lo recordaba claro como el agua, de pequeña se enojaba con su hermano, cuando este decidía jugar con Leni o las otras, incluso cuando llegaron Wendy y Leika, y siempre le decía a su hermano, que solo lo perdonaría si le daba un beso, eso solo era un pretexto para que nadie tocara a su hermano, siempre había sido posesiva con él, y… todavía lo era, a veces le daba envidia ver como su hermano actuaba cariñosamente con las otras.

—S-S-Sí… Ya lo recuerdo— dijo la rubia que recupero la calma, debía calmarse, pero era la primera vez desde hace 3 años que había recibido un beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos a dormir— declaro el hijo mayor, guardando sus libros y demás cosas que uso para ayudar a Lori, mientras que la rubia trago en seco.

— ¿P-P-P-Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo hoy? — pregunto Lori con timidez, el oji-azul miro a su hermana extrañado por eso.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos, extrañado por esa pregunta.

—Sí… ¿Hay algún problema en eso? — pregunto la chica apenada.

—No, no realmente, es solo… ya sabes, han pasado 5 años desde que me pides algo así, la última vez que dormimos juntos fue cuando tenías 11, es solo que me sorprende que me lo pidas luego de tanto tiempo— respondió el blondo que se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Lo sé… ha pasado mucho desde que dormimos juntos… mucho tiempo— musito en voz baja.

—Pues, si no te importa dormir apretados, puedes quedarte, por mí no hay problema realmente— y con eso dicho, la rubia cerro todo libro y cuaderno, para ir a la cama de su hermano mayor.

Se acomodó, está sería la primera vez desde hace tiempo en dormir con él, el rubio apago la luz, y camino hasta su cama, para meterse y mirar como su hermana lo observaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto, pero solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de Lori.

—No, es solo que parece como si fuera ayer cuando eras un niño, y ahora eres todo un hombre— dijo sin pensarlo, haciendo que su hermano se avergüence por eso.

—Jejejeje… lo mismo digo, todavía recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y ahora, bueno… ahora te has vuelto una chica hermosa— hablo el rubio mirando los ojos de su hermana.

—Gracias, me hace feliz escuchar eso de ti— musito la rubia menor, quien bostezo. —Me pone… muy… muy… fe…liz— fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras agarraba el brazo izquierdo de su hermano.

—Descansa querida hermana, que tengas una feliz noche— susurro el oji-azul, dándole un beso en la frente a su hermanita, para luego cerrar los ojos, también necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Lori comenzó a moverse en la cama, se sentía vacía por alguna razón, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse en esa gran habitación, sola entre las sabanas, por esa razón sentía vacía la cama, lo último que recordaba es que se quedó dormida junto a su hermano, y ahora estaba sola. Estirando su mano, toco el lugar donde dormía el rubio, solo paso su mano por el lugar vacío.

—Claro, hoy está con Leni— musito en voz baja mientras miraba la luz del sol, se giró para mirar el reloj, ya iban a ser las 10 de la mañana, se levantó mientras se arreglaba un poco, sus demás hermanas deberían estar haciendo lo suyo ya, se sentó para estirar pies y brazos, seguido de arreglar la cama de su hermano, y decidió bajar para desayunar.

— ¿Lori? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Naruto? — pregunto Luan al ver a su hermana mayor bajar del cuarto de su hermana. — ¿Creí que estabas afuera? — dijo la bromista de la familia, no había visto ni a Lori ni Leni en la mañana, así que pensó que las dos se habían ido a dar un paseo, bueno, al menos Leni y Naruto estaban juntos, pero no sabía a donde fue su otra hermana mayor.

—No, ayer terminamos tarde mi tarea, así que para no despertarlas, decidí quedarme a dormir con el— respondió con simpleza la rubia.

—Oh, ya veo, buenos días entonces— saludo la bromista que decidió ir abajo. La rubia mayor solo agradeció, debía darse un baño e ir a desayunar, solo esperando el momento en que volviera su hermano.

* * *

Lori al igual que sus hermanas se encontraban haciendo sus cosas, en su caso, estaba en su cuarto, charlando con sus amigas, no pudo evitar ver la hora, ya iban a ser las 6 de la tarde, y sus hermanos no llegaban todavía, y lo quera peor, ninguno de los dos contestaba sus mensajes, sabía que ambos eran responsables, pero no podía evitar preocuparse como la hermana que era. Y se enojaba al saber que ninguno de los dos le respondía, y ese enojo solo aumentaba cuando sus amigas le preguntaban sobre su hermano.

Odiaba eso, detestaba cuando sus amigas le preguntaban sobre su hermano, no es que le disgustara hablar sobre él, es solo que sabía que ellas iban tras él, sabía de antemano que las chicas querían salir con él, no importaba que les dijera a todas que su hermano no estaba interesado en citas ahora, aun así, todas iban tras él. Y parte de eso, la tenía su hermano.

¿Por qué eso? Pues es fácil, su hermano tiene una popularidad única, no solo era conocido al igual que sus demás hermanos, en el pueblo por ser la familia más grande y ruidosa del pueblo, no por nada eran Louds, pero aparte de eso, su hermano era famoso al ser un gran deportista como Lynn, el rubio había formado parte de cada equipo de la escuela, del equipo de futbol, futbol americano, beisbol, e incluso del equipo de voleibol. También fue el primero en todas las carreras de relevos que su escuela tuvo, y en las que la ciudad hacía, era un atleta nato, un gran nadador también por cierto.

Aparte de eso, también ha estado varias veces en el cuadro de honor, siendo de esos chicos que tiene buenas notas, sin mencionar que era un chico trabajador, la mayoría de la escuela sabía que tenía un trabajo, y que a pesar de eso, era buen estudiante, le daban muchos puntos con las chicas, eso sumándole al hecho de que estaba entre los 10 más guapos de la escuela, para ser claros, estaba en segundo lugar, siendo solo superado por otro tipo que tenía una banda. Pero si todos supieran que su hermano era buen músico igual que Luna, sin duda alguna tendría más fama, más de la que realmente necesitaba.

Por eso no le gustaba ver que muchas chicas iban tras él, así como él se encargaba de protegerlas de chicos tontos, ellas debían asegurarse que ninguna zorra les quitara a su hermano. Así que con eso dicho, simplemente dejo a sus amigas colgadas, y mejor decidió ir por un vaso de jugo, topándose con sus hermanas que estaban leyendo algún libro o revista, o viendo televisión así como a su hermanito que parecía hacer una maqueta, solo ignoro todo eso, no es que no le importara, sabía que su hermanito lo tenía todo preparado, después de todo, Lincoln era "el hombre de plan" como se autodenominaba él. Ya con vaso en mano, iba a subir de nuevo a su cuarto, pero entonces se escuchó el sonido de la camioneta de la familia, o vanzilla como ellos la llamaban, frenar en la entrada, eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Ya llego— dijo Lynn al saber que su hermano mayor había vuelto, emocionando a todos.

—Qué bueno, necesito ayuda con mi proyecto— comento Lincoln que dejo su trabajo, para recibir al oji-azul.

—No lo creo, yo lo necesito para que me ayude a practicar— dijo la deportista de la familia, quien sacaba un bate de beis, junto a una pelota y guante.

—Lo siento hermanos, pero necesito que me ayude a componer una canción— declaro Luna con seriedad.

—No, él debe asistir a mi fiesta de té— ordeno Lola, que ya tenía una bandeja con todo lo necesario para jugar con su hermano mayor.

—No, debe enseñarme a como reparar las paredes— dijo Lana, quien tenía sus herramientas listas.

—Lo siento hermanos, pero yo necesito su ayuda para crear poemas, su poesía es buena y hermosa, como una rosa marchita— musito Lucy con su voz monótona.

—Popo— dijo Lily a todos.

—No lo creo, necesito ayuda con un experimento, y nuestro hermano me ayudara a mí— declaro la Lisa, quien tenía algunas jeringas en mano.

—No, me ayudara a mí con mi rutina, necesito la opinión de un experto— exclamo Luan que usaba una peluca y nariz de payaso.

Todos los chicos se vieron entre sí, todos estaban serios, ninguno perdería a su hermano por el otro, así que solo había una forma de determinar a un ganador.

— ¡Pelea! — grito Lynn con todas sus fuerzas, al momento que todos se lanzaban a pelear, para saber quién ganaría a su hermano mayor.

Lori por su parte solo miro a sus hermanos pelear, era tonto pelear, aunque era una ventaja para ella, ya que así tomaría a su hermano para que la ayudara, ya luego vería que inventarle. Solo se quedó quieta en la entrada de la sala, y la puerta se abrió, iba a tomar a su hermano para llevarlo a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver su estado, al momento que sus demás hermanos paraban la pelea, mirando a su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué lo miraban callados? Pues era fácil, su hermano se miraba diferente.

—Hola— saludo el rubio a sus hermanas, quienes seguían sin decir nada.

— ¡Chicas, no les gusta lo que hice con nuestro hermano! ¡Se ve fabuloso, ¿verdad?! — pregunto Leni con una gran sonrisa, mientras las chicas seguían sin decir nada, apenando al rubio que se estaba avergonzando.

— ¿Acaso me veo mal? — pregunto el oji-azul señalando su nueva ropa, y estilo.

Las chicas solo miraron de pies a cabeza a su hermano, algo que siempre destaco a su hermano, era ese pelo rubio rebelde que parecía levantar algunos mechones, como si su melena dorada tuviera vida, era linda, y larga, su cabello era difícil de cortar, cuando iban a la peluquería, el peluquero se tardaba en arreglar el cabello de su hermano, pero ahora, bueno.

Su melena dorada ahora era lisa, tenía algunos mechones largos todavía, pero ya no le llegaban a las cejas, ahora estaba perfecto, sin mencionar que ese nuevo corte de pelo, bueno, le quedaba más que perfecto, no solo hacía resaltar más sus bellos ojos azules, sino ahora que miraban bien, podían notar que sus pupilas eran afiladas, no lo habían visto bien por mirar sus marcas en las mejillas, las cuales ahora se notaban un poco más, pero le quedaban mejor que antes, y lo hacían ver más maduro, y sus dientes, ahora los miraban bien, tenía dos juegos de dientes que parecían pequeños colmillos. Y su ropa, el chico estaba usando un pantalón de vestir que lo hacía lucir bien, junto a unos zapatos negros formales, además de usar una camisa blanca dejando desabotonado los dos primeros botones del cuello, también tenía un chaleco negro, junto a una chaqueta igual negra de cuello alto, prácticamente, ese nuevo estilo le quedaba perfecto.

—Ves, te dije que no me miraba bien— hablo el hijo mayor al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas decía nada.

—Claro que sí, chicas, ¿Qué les pasa? — pregunto Lori a sus hermanas.

—Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar— declaro Naruto que decidió subir a su habitación.

—No, espérame, te aseguro que te miras bien, solo mira los comentarios de las chicas en tu Facewood— detuvo la rubia a su hermano, al momento que la chica le mostraba su celular. —Mira, tienes muchos "me gusta" en tu foto, te ves bien— indico la oji-negra poniendo su teléfono en la cara del rubio, empujándolo en el momento, haciendo que diera vueltas, y gracias al golpe, hizo que todas volviera.

— ¡Naruto! — gritaron todas, mientras su hermano mayor estaba en el suelo.

—Chicas… ¿Por qué están dando vueltas? — pregunto mareado, al momento que era ayudado por Luan y Luna.

—No estamos dando vueltas, tú te golpeaste la cabeza al caer de las escaleras hermano— dijo la rockera sentando a su hermano mayor.

—Ese fue un golpe abajo jajajaja ¿entienden? — pregunto la comediante, haciendo que todos suspiren por eso. —Pero ya hablando en serió, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Luan preocupada por su hermano.

—Sí… no fue nada que no pueda aguantar— respondió el oji-azul.

—Lo siento tanto hermano, no quería lastimarte— se disculpó Leni con su hermano.

—No, está bien, no fue nada realmente— menciono el hijo mayor, tratando de no hacer sentir culpable a su hermana menor.

—Bien, dejando eso aun lado, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué luces… tan genial? — pregunto el peliblanco mirando a su hermano, debía admitirlo, su hermano se miraba más genial de lo que ya era.

— ¿No me veo mal entonces? — pregunto el rubio a sus hermanas.

—No… no, te vez… muy genial… más guapo— comento sin pensarlo Luna, mirando a su hermano más de cerca.

—Sí, te vez… muy lindo— apoyo Luan tragando en seco.

—Ellas tienen razón… te ves más… maduro y parecer un adulto… muy lindo— musito Lynn con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—G-G-Gracias chicas…— respondió el rubio avergonzado, mientas se cubría parte de su rostro con su mano derecha.

—Así pareces un actor de cine famoso, oh, deberías tratar de enviar una audición a Hollywood, así te volverás famoso, y yo será la hermanita de un gran actor— comento Lola con emoción, si su hermano se volvía un gran actor, estaría un paso más de volverse una verdadera princesa.

—Sí te vuelves actor, debes interpretar a Edwin, y así harás que más personas se vuelvan fans de mis libros— propuso Lucy mostrando sus libros de vampiros de la melancolía.

—No, él se convertirá en un conductor de Nascar— dicto Lana con seriedad.

—No… él es un príncipe— dijo sin pensarlo Lori, haciendo que las hermanas miren a su hermana mayor, quien se puso rojo. —Es decir… ¡Él de seguro se volverá un príncipe en alguna película! — aclaro con rapidez.

—Jejejeje… Gracias a todas, creo que entonces me dejare este estilo— comento para levantarse. —Gracias Leni, tenías toda la razón— hablo el oji-azul, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su hermana.

—No hay de que hermano— exclamo con una sonrisa la rubia con lentes. —Oh, que no se te olvide tu ropa— recordó la chica, tomando las bolsas que dejo en la entrada de puerta, para entregarle a su hermano dos, y cargar las otras 5.

—Gracias, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a cambiarme y guardar esto— se despidió el hijo mayor, subiendo a su cuarto, dejando solas a sus hermanas.

— ¡Espera hermano! — grito Lincoln, yendo detrás de su hermano.

—Vaya, ahora si te luciste Leni, hiciste lucir estupendo a nuestro hermano— declaro la rockera, elogiando el estilo de moda de su hermana mayor.

—Es cierto, pero dime ¿Qué te hizo querer cambiar el look de nuestro hermano? — pregunto Lori a su hermana menor.

—Oh, eso, bueno digamos que ocurrió un desastre para que pasara— comento la tercera Loud mayor.

 **Flashback.**

—Realmente me la pase genial hoy Naruto, gracias por haber cumplido tu palabra— comento Leni, mientras comía una hamburguesa con su hermano.

—No tienes que agradecer nada hermanita, una promesa es una promesa— respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermana sonría aún más. El rubio se encontraba usando un pantalón azul, zapatos altos negros, junto a una camisa de manga larga negra, y un chaleco rojo.

—Lo sé, lástima que tengamos que volver a casa, me estoy divirtiendo mucho— expreso con tristeza la rubia.

—Lo sé, es divertido venir aquí, pero tenemos que volver a casa tarde o temprano, pero no te pongas triste, siempre podremos venir cuando este libre— reconforto el oji-azul.

—Eso es genial, no puedo esperar para tu próximo día libre— anunció con emoción Leni, quien iba a darle otra mordida a su comida.

Pero por azares del destino, uno de los trabajadores del lugar tropezó, empujando a Leni quien tiro su comida a la cara de su hermano, y para rematar, el trabajador llevaba una bandeja con bebidas, bañando al oji-azul por completo con malteadas.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Leni al ver a su hermano cubierto de comida.

— ¡Lo siento mucho señor! ¡Déjeme lo ayudo! — dijo el mesero, tratando de ayudar al rubio que levantó su mano derecha para detenerlo.

—No, solo… no— dijo para quitarse queso de la cara, seguido de sacudir sus manos.

—Señor, lo siento mucho, realmente me disculpo por la torpeza de nuestro empleado— llego el gerente del restaurante.—Por favor… solo… quiero un lugar para arreglarme ahora— ordeno con firmeza el Loud que podía sentir las bebidas bajar a la espalda baja.

—Ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas arreglarte— dijo una guardia del centro comercial. —Espérenme— dijo Leni que iba detrás de su hermano.

 **Fin del Flashback**.

— ¿Fue bañado en comida? — pregunto Lori sorprendida al saber eso.

—Sí, luego de que esa guardia nos llevara a las duchas del lugar, y de haberse puesto la ropa perdida que le dieron, lo lleve a varias tiendas para darle un nuevo estilo, y aproveche para arreglar su pelo— explico con una sonrisa la rubia.

— ¿Y qué paso con lo del restaurante? — pregunto Lynn.

—Bueno, el gerente llego a pedir disculpas de nuevo, y le dio a Naruto está tarjeta— saco la rubia una tarjeta de descuento, que tenía "25% de descuento en nuestra comida". —El señor nos dijo que la podíamos usar cada vez que fueramos, fue muy amable de su parte— dijo con inocencia la Loud.

— ¿Qué paso con el chico? — pregunto interesada Luan.

—No lo sé, Naruto le dijo al gerente que no había problema, y disculpaba al mesero, y luego me dijo que debíamos irnos— respondió la oji-negra restándole importancia a lo que le paso al mesero. —Hablando de eso, creo que iré a darle a Naruto está tarjeta— anunció Leni que iba a darle la tarjeta a su hermano, pero una de sus bolsas se cayó, botando muchas tarjetas pequeñas, las cuales tomaron las chicas.

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth? ¿Y porque tienes su número? — pregunto Lori.

— ¿Y quién es Samantha? — alego Luna al ver que también tenía un número.

—Está dice Valery, y también hay un número— señalo Luan.

— ¿Miranda? ¿Quién es está tipa? — pregunto Lynn a su hermana mayor.

—Y hay más, todas con diferentes nombres y números— aclaro Lucy que recogía las cartas, todas con diferentes nombres y teléfonos.

—Leni, ¿de dónde sacaste todas estas cartas? — pregunto con seriedad la Loud mayor, quien no se mostraba feliz.

— ¿De dónde? — repitió la rubia tonta que trataba de hacer memoria, hasta que se le ilumino el cerebro. —Ya recuerdo, esas cartas me las dieron varias chicas cuando salíamos del centro comercial, me dijeron que eran amigas de Naruto, y que querían hablar con él, ya que habían perdido el número de nuestro hermano— todas las chicas se golpearon la frente por eso.

—Hay Leni, eres muy despistada— murmuro la hermana mayor negando con la cabeza, la torpeza de su hermana menor.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con preocupación la chica.

—Chica, esas tipas no son amigas de nuestro hermano, Naruto no las conoce para nada, ellas son lo que llaman carroñeras— respondió Luna con seriedad.

— ¿Carroñeras? ¿Qué es eso? — volvió a preguntar con duda.

—Te lo diré luego, hay niños aquí— se entrometió la hermana mayor, quien comenzó a recoger todas las cartas. —Ahora, hay que tirar estás cosas a la basura— le ordeno a todas sus hermanas, quienes asintieron para ayudar a su hermana mayor, debía proteger a su hermano de cualquier zorra. Y ella no era la única que pensaba así.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo? — pregunto Rita al oji-azul, quien le daba de comer a Lily, todos estaban en la mesa cenando, o al menos los mayores, ya que los pequeños estaban en otra mesa.

—Pues, si quitamos el hecho de que fui bañado en comida, todo estuvo bien— respondió Naruto quien le prestaba atención a su hermanita.

—Ya veo, y dime ¿Qué pasa con el nuevo cambio? — pregunto Lynn padre a su hijo.

—Oh, esto es obra de Leni, luego de que logre bañarme en los baños de guardias, que por cierto me sorprende saber que tienen regaderas, ella me llevo a comprar ropa y pues, ya saben, solo hizo lo que ella sabe hacer— declaro con serenidad el rubio.

—No tenía opción, te hicieron vestir una pantaloneta con sandalias y camisa blanca de manga larga, te mirabas fatal. No podía permitir que mi hermano usara esa horrible ropa— declaro la susodicha con enojo, al recordar la horrible ropa que le dieron a su hermano.

— ¿Y el nuevo peinado? — pregunto la rubia mayor a su hija.

—Bueno, desde hace tiempo quería arreglar su cabello, así que aproveche la oportunidad para darle un nuevo cambio, ¿quedo genial, verdad? — señalo con una sonrisa la rubia.

—Sin duda alguna, te queda mejor ese estilo hijo, sin duda alguna te volverás muy popular ahora— dijo el padre Loud a su hijo.

—Hablando de eso, cuando fui al supermercado me encontré con Carol Pingrey, y me dijo que no sé te olvidara "Eso". Dime ¿hay algo que deba saber? — pregunto Rita que miraba con una sutil sonrisa a su hijo.

—Sí, acaso ustedes dos ¿están saliendo? — pregunto el padre de la familia, haciendo que las chicas se tensen, para mirar a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Carol y yo? — musito mirando a sus padres. —Para nada, ella es solo una amiga— aclaro para volver a prestarle atención a su hermanita.

—Oh, yo pensé que si estaban saliendo por lo que ella dijo— comento la rubia mayor.

—No, lo que pasa es que prometí ayudarla con su examen de conducir, eso era a lo que ella se refería cuando te hablo— explico el rubio, haciendo que sus hermanas respiren con alivio.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte— declaro Lynn padre.

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que le debo mucho a Carol, después de todo, ella fue la que me recomendó con el Sr. Connor, su padre es un buen amigo de él, sino fuera por ella, no tendría trabajo ahora— dijo Naruto recordando la gran ayuda que la chica le dio, sino fuera por ella, no estaría ayudando a sus padres ahora.

—Lo sabemos hijo, y es bueno escuchar que la estas ayudando— comento Rita, no notando que sus hijas parecían molestarse por hablar de la que era, en palabras de Lori, su enemiga. —Pero cambiando de tema, ¿no hay alguna chica en la que estes interesado? Ya estás en esa edad de tener citas y eso— opino la madre Loud, haciendo que todas las chicas miren a su hermano mayor.

—Es cierto, solo mírame a mí, cuando era joven era muy popular a tu edad hijo, tenía muchas pretendientes, pero al final elegi a la mujer de mi vida— declaro el Sr. Lynn tomando la mano de su esposa, quien sonrió ante eso. —Entonces, ¿hay alguna chica que te interese, o te parezca linda? ¿O quieres que tu padre te de consejos? — pregunto el Sr. Loud a su hijo mayor, quien solo miro a sus padres.

—Lo siento papá, pero por el momento no estoy interesado en salir con alguien, y obviamente me parecen lindas todas las chicas, pero, como lo explico— comenzó a pensar el oji-azul la palabra que quería decir.

— Pero no te interesa ninguna, ¿verdad? — pregunto el hombre de la casa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hijo.

—Sí, te comprendo, en el pasado también me sentía igual que tú, pero no te preocupes, pronto encontraras a ese alguien especial— declaro el patriarca de la familia.

—Y que nos dices de Wendy o Leika, ¿no te gusta ninguna de ellas? — pregunto la mamá de los Louds, quien solo miro como su hijo se puso tenso ante esa pregunta.

—Sinceramente mamá, no quisiera hablar de eso… es personal— declaro mirando a los ojos a su madre, quien comprendió, era un tema que no debía tocarse.

— ¿Pero porque no? ¿Acaso tú te confesaste a ellas, y te rechazaron? — interrogo Lynn padre, a su hijo.

— ¿Acaso te rechazaron, hijo? — pregunto también Rita, esperando que no fuera así, ya que ella sabía que eso podía ser un golpe a la autoestima de su hijo.

Y temía que pensara que no era atractivo, cuando no era así. Su hijo era guapo, y no lo decía solo porque era su hijo, sino porque lo sabía, ella sabía que Naruto era popular, y ya había visto que era popular entre las mujeres, una prueba de ello era Carol Pingrey, la chica era considerada la más popular de la escuela, y estaba interesada en su hijo. Pero no era solo ella, para su desagrado, a veces escuchaba a algunas mujeres y adolescentes mencionar a su hijo, ser la asistente de un dentista te daba la ventaja de escuchar chismes, la gente habla sin pensarlo cuando esta anestesiada. Y escuchaba como las mujeres hablaban de su hijo, hablaban sobre lo lindo que era, y que deseaban llevarlo a sus casas para poder "charlar" y conocerlo mejor. Pero no era solo en el consultorio, a veces cuando iba al supermercado se encontraba con madres de la escuela, y las cuales decían lo mismo, y cuando su hijo la acompañaba al centro comercial, las empleadas también, y su hijo, bueno, parecía que él no escuchaba nada, y quería que así fuera, era su hijo, lo amaba mucho y no quería que nada malo le pasara, ni que su vida fuera arruinada por una mujer.

—No… no es así… En realidad…— dijo el rubio que comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. —La verdad es que… Ellas se me confesaron— termino de hablar el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, al momento que ocurría lo que esperaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron las chicas que se levantaron de su asiento, mientras el oji-azul se tapó los oídos.

— ¿Es en serio? — pregunto Lori a su hermano.

— ¿Estás jugando verdad? — interrogo Lynn Jr.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cuándo paso? — pregunto Rita a su hijo.

—Bueno… fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no se confesaron al mismo tiempo. Wendy me dijo que saliéramos cuando tenía 14, fue un mes antes de las vacaciones de verano, y terminamos en navidad. Y Leika, solo salimos por un mes nada más— explico lo más corto posible el oji-azul.

—Hijo, más detalles que esos por favor— pidió Lynn padre.

—Sí, como ¿Cuándo sucedió? El momento exacto, ¿Qué hicieron, porque decidieron salir, y porque terminaron? — pregunto Rita queriendo saber más sobre la vida amorosa de su hijo, no podía evitarlo, saber que su hijo tuvo novia era emocionante.

—En realidad eso es todo lo que diré— declaro tomando a Lily, para comenzar a salir del comedor.

—Espera, nos debes decir que paso exactamente— grito el Sr. Loud a su hijo.

—No, no lo hare, y por favor, cuando vengan ellas, no comenten nada de esto a ninguna de ellas— ordeno con seriedad el hijo mayor a todos.

Los conocía perfectamente, sabía que ellos se meterían en donde no los llamaban, y aunque eso era bueno a veces, otras no. Solo esperaba que ellos no dijeran nada, en especial sus hermanas, las quería, pero al igual que él era sobreprotector con ellas, las chicas también lo eran con él cuando algo le pasaba. Y así era como terminaba el fin de semana, un fin de semana al estilo Loud.

* * *

 **Y así termina otro capítulo más, como pudieron ver (leer mejor dicho), ocurrió algo entre Naruto y las chicas en su momento, ¿como ocurrio eso?, pues deberan esperar, y ¿qué es lo que Naruto no quiere hablar?, Pues si quieren saber más, estén atento para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo con otro capítulo de está serie, agradezco los comentarios de apoyo, realmente me alegra ver que les gusta, a pesar de que no es como mis otras series de acción, pero, hay que admitirlo, a veces un fic de vida cotidiana cae bien, a mi me gustan los fics como estos, y también sigo los otros fic de estás dos series, son buenos por cierto.**

 **Y bueno, algunos parecen tener dudas, principalmente sobre si será harem o no, bueno, yo siempre he hecho que todas mis historias sean de harem, todos saben eso, me encantan esa clase de historias, claro que también me gustan las que solo tienen una pareja con el protagonista. Y bueno, sí, la historia será harem, ahora, puede que muchas vayan a decir que no, que eso arruinaría todo, pero no realmente.**

 **No sé si algunos han buscado el "Loudcest" por internet, yo si lo he hecho, las historias solas de Loud House son buenas, ya que ponen a Lincoln con sus hermanas, desde Lily hasta Lori, es decir, en esas historias profana a todas sus hermanas, y en este fic ese no será el caso, ya que, bueno, el protagonista es Naruto, y sobre como haré que eso pase, bueno, sinceramente aún sigo pensando como llevarlo, y como llevar lo contrario del shotacon, que muchos ya saben que me refiero a Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y a una futura Lily, estoy pensando en ello, pero prometo no defraudarlos.**

 **Otra caso, creo que ya quedo claro que Naruto no tiene relación sanguínea con las chicas, es decir, que no es su verdadero hermano, al menos no legalmente, y eso ayudara al futuro de está historia, y lo que sería el final. Y bueno, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, me alegra que les guste está historia, y sin más que decir, los dejo con un nuevo cap, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

—Como odio los lunes— declaro al pelirroja con aburrimiento.

—Lo sabemos— fue la respuesta que recibió de sus amigos.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana Danny? ¿Lograron hallar al fantasma? — pregunto Leika a su amigo pelinegra.

—No, creía que estaba en esa cueva, pero no fue así, aunque encontramos un buen lugar para acampar la próxima vez que salgamos— declaro con una sonrisa el chico pelinegro a sus amigos. —Y a ustedes, ¿Cómo les fue? Aunque creo que a uno de ustedes les fue bien— señalo mirando a su amigo rubio.

—Sí, parece que alguien aprovecho el fin de semana para cambiar de look— comento la oji-negra.

—Sí, sí, ríanse todo lo que quieran— musito el oji-azul rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, sabes que solo estamos bromeando. Te queda bien tu nuevo estilo— señalo Wendy que abrazaba a su amigo, para darle un pequeño golpe en su brazo derecho. —Te hace ver más joven, y a la vez maduro, no está mal— hablo aprobando el cambio de imagen del blondo.

—Pero para que sucediera eso, tuviste que ser bañado en malteadas, hubiera pagado para ver eso— señalo con una sonrisa Leika.

—Sí, ¿creen que el centro comercial tenga la grabación de eso? — pregunto Danny a sus amigas.

—Oh, deberíamos ir a ver, quizás nos la den si decimos que somos sus hermanos— bromeo la pelirroja.

—Háganlo, y publicare "ese" video en Facewood, y etiquetare a toda la escuela, incluso a los maestros— amenazo el rubio, siendo soltado por la pelirroja.

—No te atreverías— reto la pelinegra.

—Pruébame— reto el Loud con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eres un monstruo, amenazarnos con eso, eso es bajo amigo— negó la Corduroy al ver la maldad de su amigo, se quedaron callados por unos minutos, para luego comenzar a reírse, en medio de la calle.

—Bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana— proclamó Wendy a sus demás amigos.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, y Wendy, no te quedes dormida antes de hacer tu tarea— dijo Leika que se alejaba de su amiga.

—Jaja, no eres graciosa Leika— contradijo la pelirroja.

—Nos vemos chicos— se despidió Danny.

—Adiós— dijo el Loud a sus amigos, mientras se quedaba con la pelirroja.

—Naruto— llamo la oji-verde a su amigo.

—Sí, te ayudare, vamos a casa— hablo antes de tiempo el rubio.

—Eres el mejor— declaro la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas— musito el rubio rodando los ojos, su amiga era igual que sus hermanas.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Qué dijeron las chicas cuando les contaste lo que paso entre nosotros? — pregunto Wendy al oji-azul.

—Bueno, la verdad solo les dije que salimos, pero nada más. Querían saber más, pero les deje claro que solo diría eso, también que no comentaran nada cuando te vieran. No te preocupes por nada— aseguro el Loud.

—Sí tú lo dices, no quiero caerles mal a las chicas… más de lo que ya estoy— susurro en voz baja eso último.

—Como dije, no te preocupes, ahora subamos para hacer la tarea— ordeno el rubio, abriendo su puerta, solo para ver a Lincoln pegado en la pared.

—Hola Lincoln— saludo el rubio a su hermanito.

—Que tal amiguito— saludo la pelirroja dándole los cinco al pequeño hermano de su amigo.

—H-Hola hermano, Wendy— saludo el chico con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño? — pregunto la oji-verde.

—Nada, no estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy… tomando aire, es que hoy hace mucho calor— respondió con una sonrisa y voz nerviosa, mientras era observado por los dos adolescentes.

—Bien, estaremos en mi cuarto haciendo tareas, así que te agradecería que le dijeras a las chicas que estaré ocupado— ordeno el rubio.

—Dalo por hecho hermano, yo les diré a nuestras hermanas— aseguro el pequeño peliblanco, quien parecía estar sudando.

—Ok, nos vemos— se despidió el oji-azul para subir a su cuarto, junto a su amiga, la pelirroja miro al peliblanco, para notar como ocultaba unas tijeras, entonces lo miro bien, y pudo entender la razón de su raro comportamiento, tenía goma de mascar pegada al cabello.

—Pobre diablo el que hizo eso— murmuró la pelirroja, alguien estaba molestando al pequeño Loud, y ese alguien sufriría si Naruto se enterraba.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el rubio que iba a darse la vuelta, asustando al peliblanco, pero la chica actuó antes de que ocurriera algo.

—Dije que vayamos a hacer la tarea rápido, y luego vamos a ver una película— respondió con rapidez la oji-verde.

—Sí no comienzas a quejarte, seguro terminaremos rápido— dictó el hijo mayor con burla en su voz.

—Ya veremos, tortuga— reto la pelirroja, quien estaba empujando al rubio a su cuarto, solo miro atrás por última vez, para levantar su pulgar derecho, recibiendo un sutil "Gracias" por parte del peliblanco, quien fue a su cuarto, y ella solo subió para distraer al rubio.

Lastimosamente, su ayuda no duro mucho, ya que luego de unos minutos, se escuchó el grito y reclamo de las chicas, cosa que llamo la atención del rubio, quien decidió bajar para ver qué pasaba, ya que al parecer todas estaban enojadas con su hermanito, y pensando en eso, decidió ir para salvarlo antes de que sus hermanas lo pulverizaran, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, decidió seguirlo para ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto Naruto, entrando en papel de hermano autoritario, haciendo que todas las chicas se pongan algo tensas.

—N-Nada, no pasa nada aquí— dijo Lori con nerviosismo, haciendo que el oji-azul arquee su ceja derecha, para luego mirar a Lynn hacer una pose extraña.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo Lynn esa pose? — señalo a su hermana deportista, quien comenzó a sudar.

—Estamos jugando a los mimos— respondió Luan con rapidez, mientras que la pelirroja estaba detrás de su amigo, pegada a la pared, viendo todo con cierta gracia.

—Lincoln— llamo el rubio, al momento que notaba como su hermano estaba sudando.

—S-S-Sí hermano— musito el pequeño peliblanco con miedo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto de nuevo el rubio, usando una voz más sería.

—N-N-Nada… Solo estamos jugando como los buenos hermanos que somos— el oji-azul solo miro como sus hermanos se abrazaban, dejando a Lynn sola, ya que ella seguía en el papel de mimo, todos los Loud estaban sonriendo, y fingiendo reír.

—Así que… ¿No está pasando nada, verdad? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos, y dedicándole a sus hermanas la mirada de hielo, la cual siempre le había funcionado para sacarles la verdad a todos. Y parecía funcionar, ya que las chicas se estaban poniendo nerviosas, solo necesitaba un empujón más. —Bien, si así es como lo quieren— declaro para sacar su teléfono, extrañando a todos, luego se llevó el teléfono, como si esperara que contestaran. —Hola, ¿Becky?, soy Naruto— las chicas se quedaron viendo a su hermano, había llamado a una mujer. —Sí, a mí también me alegra escuchar tu voz, yo, nada realmente, y ¿tú qué haces?, ya veo, sí, sí, hablando de eso, llamaba para darte mi respuesta sobre esa cita que me pediste hoy— anunció mirando a sus hermanas, para luego apartar su teléfono y encender el altavoz, para que las chicas escucharan una voz chillar.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Saldremos está noche?_ — pregunto con emoción la chica del otro lado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ahora no tengo dinero, y lo que único que tengo es para comprarle a mis hermanos, unos pequeños regalos que tenía pensado darles por ser muy, muy buenas hermanitas— chantajeo el oji-azul a sus hermanitas, quienes se estaban poniendo inquietas.

— _No importa, si es por el dinero yo puedo pagar, no te preocupes por eso_ —.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo permitir que una chica tan linda como tú pague la cena, quizás pueda usar el dinero que tenía, solo tendría que pedir permiso— musito esas palabras mirando a las chicas, mientras Wendy se reía por eso, y para que las chicas no la vieran, aparto el rostro.

— _Eso es fantástico, entonces eso es un ¿sí, verdad? ¿Sí saldas conmigo hoy?_ —.

El rubio solo apago el altavoz, para mirar a las chicas, mientras sostenía el teléfono mientras lo movía como diciéndoles, que hablaran rápido.

—Última oportunidad— declaro tapando la bocina, para que la chica no escuchara.

— ¡A Lincoln lo están molestando en la escuela! — grito Lynn de golpe para agarrar a su hermano de su camisa. —Ya te respondí, así que corta la llamada— ordeno con seriedad la deportista.

—Hola, lamento haberte dejado Becky. Sabes, me gustaría ir a cenar contigo, pero mis padres saldrán hoy, y yo tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mis hermanas. Sí, yo también esperaba salir contigo, otro día quizás, nos vemos— corto el rubio la llamada, para mirar con seriedad a las demás, y luego a Lincoln, quien sonreía. —Lincoln, ¿Quién te está molestando? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio mayor, mirando a su hermanito, quien comenzó a sudar por nerviosismo. —Lincoln Loud, si no me dices la verdad, te castigare, ¿Quién es el chico que te molesta? — demando el oji-azul a su hermanito, quien suspiro ante su derrota.

—No es un chico el que me está molestando— respondió el pequeño Loud del medio.

— ¿Es un perro? — pregunto Leni, haciendo que la pelirroja se tape la boca por escuchar eso, miro para otro lado para evitar terminar bajo la mirada del blondo.

— ¿Entonces quién te está molestando? — interrogo intrigado el hijo mayor.

—*Suspiro* Es una chica— respondió con derrota, al momento que todos se sorprendían por eso, el peliblanco solo miro como de un momento a otro, sus hermanas comenzaron a gritar de emoción, para luego abrazarlo.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una novia? — pregunto Luna al peliblanco.

—Estoy segura que ella debe ser bonita— dijo Lola con emoción.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto el pequeño chico Loud.

—Lo que pasa es que encontraste el amor— dijo el rubio mayor, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — volvió a preguntar con duda el chico.

—Lo que pasa pequeño amigo, es que a esa chica le gustas— afirmo Wendy, haciendo que las chicas griten de nuevo por eso.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dicen? No le puedo gustar, ella me molesta mucho— grito peliblanco con seriedad. —Eso es ridículo, me metió un sándwich en el pantalón, tuve que quitarme ajonjolí del trasero por días— señalo el pequeño, haciendo que todas sus hermanas suspiren al escuchar la bella historia de amor de su hermano.

—Así que por eso encontré semillas en la tapadera del baño— musito el rubio al recordar haber encontrado migas de pan en el baño.

—Vaya, eso es lo más dulce que he escuchado que le hagan a un chico— comento la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? Todos ustedes están dementes, no es posible que yo le guste, ella me odia, tú debes comprender esto hermano, sabes que no es posible eso que yo le guste— dijo mirando a su hermano mayor.

— ¿En serio le preguntas a él? — pregunto Wendy al peliblanco.

— ¿De qué hablas? — interrogo el Loud del medio.

—A tu hermano lo molestaban muchas veces cuando era pequeño, chicas solamente, lo molestaban casi todos los días, y al igual que tú, pensaba que ellas lo odiaban, pero entonces las enfrento un día, y ellas se confesaron, y creo que tú también te estás volviendo igual que él— explico la oji-verde que abrazo a su amigo.

— ¿En serio? — miro a su hermanos buscando una respuesta.

—Quisiera decirte que no, pero es así. Las chicas me molestaban mucho, pero lo hacían para que las notara, a esas edad todos somos reservados sobre nuestros sentimientos, y bueno, para las chicas molestarnos es la mejor opción que tienen para que las notemos, en mi experiencia, todas buscan algo más conmigo, y también puede que nuestras hermanas tengan razón. Quizás le gustas a esa chica Lincoln— musito el rubio mayor a su hermanito.

—Hazle caso, Naruto ha tenido más propuestas que cualquier chico, incluso de niñas, ¿recuerdas a aquella niña que te molestaba para una cita? — golpeo la pelirroja a su amigo con su codo.

—Sí, no lo olvido para nada, así como tampoco olvido que su hermano iba todos los días al restaurante, solo para poder verte— comento mirando a su amiga.

—Esperen un momento, ¿entonces yo le gusto a esa chica? — llamo Lincoln a todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron todos en coro, mientras el chico Loud miro a toda su familia.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer hermanito? — pregunto el oji-azul mirando a su pequeño hermano.

—R-Realmente creen que yo le gusto— pregunto de nuevo Lincoln, quien quería confirmar.

—Sí hermano, te lo aseguramos— respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y, que piensas hacer Lincoln? — volvió a preguntar Naruto, el peliblanco solo miro como todas sus hermanas tenían una sonrisa, así como la amiga de su hermano, si ellos estaban de acuerdo, lo cual era raro muchas veces, entonces solo había algo que hacer.

—Bien, ¿entonces voy a besar a esa chica o qué? — le pregunto a sus hermanas, quienes gritaron una vez más por la valentía de su hermanito, y hermano mayor.

—Buena suerte hermano— deseo el rubio.

—Espera, ¿no me vas a ayudar? — agarro el peliblanco a su hermano de la camisa.

—Lo siento Lincoln, no tengo mucha ayuda que ofrecerte en ese tema— respondió el oji-azul levantando los hombros.

—Eso dices— murmuro la pelirroja, haciendo que el rubio le dé un pequeño golpe con el codo.

—De cualquier modo, buena suerte hermano, tu y yo, tarea, ahora— le dijo a la Corduroy para hacer que subiera a su cuarto.

—Bien hermanito, llego la hora de volverte todo un romeo— dijo Lynn a su hermanito.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿la chica lo golpeo en la cara? — pregunto el rubio a su hermana Lynn, quien estaba en su cuarto jugando con su Nintendo 3Ds, un juego de deportes favorito.

—Sí, le dio un buen golpe en la cara al pobre— respondió la deportista mirando a su hermano.

—Vaya, realmente pensé que le gustaba a esa chica— dijo el oji-azul no creyendo lo que paso, su hermanito iba a hablar seriamente con la chica, o besarla mejor dicho, y bueno, por un momento paso por su mente recibir un golpe por parte de la pequeña bravucona, y eso paso. —Pero, bueno, considerando mis experiencias creí que también le pasaría lo mismo— la peli-castaña no pudo evitar ver a su hermano.

Ella no pudo estar en primaria con él tanto tiempo, pero logro notar que era muy popular con las chicas, y el pasar de los años solo lo hizo más, debía admitirlo, su hermano mayor era muy guapo, sabía que estaba mal pensar eso de la persona que era de su misma sangre, pero no podía evitarlo. Naruto había estado con ella desde que nació, siempre ha estado para ella, no solo la apoya emocionalmente, sino que también la ayuda a entrenar a veces, o a estudiar cuando lo necesitaba, ella no podía tenerlo para sí sola, aunque quisiera, tenía que darle tiempo a solas.

—No todos son rubios y de ojos azules, hermano— señalo la deportista, haciendo que su hermano ría por eso.

—Buen punto— respondió el oji-azul.

—No puedo pasar este nivel— mintió la chica que se encontraba acostada en la casa del rubio, quien estaba en su escritorio haciendo su tarea. — ¿Podrías ayudarme? — pidió la Lynn a su hermano, quien se levantó de su asiento, para recostarse en su cama, y tomar su consola.

—No entiendo cómo es que eres mala con los videojuegos de deportes, cuando en la vida real eres más que buena— musito el blondo.

—Un videojuego no es algo que pueda patear o batear, ponme una pelota de futbol y podría asestar varios goles— declaro mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano, para usarlo como almohada, y abrazarlo.

—Lo sé, lo he visto muchas veces, sin duda alguna eres la mejor en cada deporte— la chica solo sonrió ante eso.

—Eso es porque tú me enseñaste, todo lo que yo sé te lo debo a ti, eres mi maestro— dijo con una sonrisa a su hermano.

—No, yo solo te enseñe algo que sabía, y solo te ayudo cuando lo necesitas. Lo estupenda que te has vuelto en cada deporte, es por tu determinación hermanita— aclaro para girar su cabeza, y sonreírle, el corazón de la pequeña comenzó a latir con fuerza, así que para apaciguar su pulso, bajo la mirada para posar su mano izquierda en el pecho del oji-azul.

—Ayer en la noche dijiste que no pensabas en tener una relación ahora, pero me preguntaba, ¿eso es solo ahora, o nunca tendrás alguna… novia? Es decir, nunca has pensando en casarte, eso es lo que hacen los adultos, y tú… ya estás a punto de ser un adulto— comento la pequeña deportista a su hermano, quien le puso pausa a su juego, para mirar el techo.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — interrogo el blondo.

—Solo es curiosidad, dijo, mamá y papá siempre dicen que serás un buen esposo algún día, y ayer dijiste que no pensabas en una relación, solo no quiero que te vuelvas un ermitaño— mintió Lynn.

—Bueno, si es por eso, no te preocupes. No me volveré un ermitaño— respondió para pensar en que decir. —Y sobre lo otro, por ahora no pienso en una relación, tengo que estudiar y elegir a que universidad ir, además tengo un trabajo, el cual me ayudara a pagar parte de mis estudios, y prácticamente si tuviera una relación, no duraría mucho por mi poco tiempo libre. Por eso dije que no pensaba en formalizar algo con alguien, pero quizás en un futuro sí lo haga, no es solo porque tenga que hacerlo, sino porque es algo que quiero, cuando termine la universidad y tenga un buen trabajo, ya tendré tiempo para buscar a alguien, ya sabes, para casarme y formar una familia, es algo que todos debemos hacer en la vida, al igual que tú— dijo, sin notar que la chica se puso tensa por eso. —Ahora eres una niña, apenas tienes 12 años, en su momento pasaras por muchas cosas como la primera cita, tener tu primer novio, asistir a tu primera fiesta, conseguir tu licencia de conducir y demás. La vida se trata de disfrutar cada momento, y madurar con ella, crecer y aprender. Y decidir tu futuro, sí quieres puedes ser una gran atleta, puedes ser una superestrella de futbol, tenis o beisbol, o lo que tú quieras, nadie puede decirte que hacer o que elegir, si tú quieres lograr o tener algo, debes luchar por eso hasta obtenerlo, lo único que puede detenerte eres tú misma. Quieres una beca deportiva, lucha por ella. Quieres volver maestra, estudia hasta que apruebes. Quieres ser abogada, pues prepárate para todo. Tú tienes el mundo a tu alcance, puedes ser lo que quieras. Solo recuerda que para eso, debes luchar. Eres una gran chica Lynn, sé que tendrás un gran futuro, sé que lo tienes, al igual que todas las demás, cada una es buena en algo y estoy seguro que brillaran en la vida, y cuando eso pase, yo estaré con cada una de ustedes, diciéndoles a cada una "Te lo dije", y no solo ustedes, también Lincoln será una gran persona, y yo estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes— termino su discurso el Loud mayor, quien solo sintió como su hermano apretaba su camisa con fuerza.

— ¿Siempre estarás conmigo? ¿Nunca me abandonarás? ¿Siempre… siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? Incluso si llegas a tener tu propia familia… ¿Siempre me amaras? — pregunto la chica que trataba de no quebrar su voz, sin notar que estaba agarrando el brazo de su hermano, el oji-azul solo dejo a un lado su consola, para abrazar a su hermana.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo Lynn, y no lo dijo solo porque seas mi hermana, sino porque es la verdad, siempre estaré contigo en cada momento, en los buenos y en los malos, yo siempre estaré allí cuando lo necesites. Y sí, aunque llegue a tener mi familia, siempre te voy a amar mi pequeña estrellita— el corazón de la chica solo pudo latir con fuerza, mientras apretaba su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, el oji-azul sintió algo en el cuello de su hermanita, para sonreír. —Me alegra ver que todavía tienes ese collar— musito el rubio, la peli-castaña aparto su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa.

—Es mi amuleto de la suerte, lo llevo todo el tiempo conmigo, y lo uso en cada juego que tengo. Y es mi regalo favorito, de mi hermano favorito— revelo la chica, solo para mirar como la sonrisa de su hermano se volvía más dulce.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, cuando lo compre, solo esperaba que te gustara, temía que lo odiaras— confeso el oji-azul.

—Bromeas, es el collar más cool que he visto— saco la chica el collar, para mostrar que era un collar con un dije dorado, con la forma de un circulo que estaba formado por varias pelotas deportivas. —Es muy bonito, y siempre lo será— declaro Lynn con una sonrisa.

—Me hace feliz escucharte decir eso— hablo para soltar a su hermana. —Ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar mi tarea— solo se levantó de su cama para volver a enfocarse en sus deberes.

—Entonces te dejo, nos vemos— se despidió la deportista, debía dejar a su hermano solo para que se concentrara.

* * *

—Bienvenido hermano— saludo Luna al ver a su hermano volver de la escuela.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio, dejando su patineta en su lugar. — ¿Y las demás? — pregunto el rubio al no notar a sus demás hermanas, ni a Lincoln.

—Salieron a dar un paseo, solo estamos tu y yo— respondió la rockera con una sonrisa, por fin estaría sola con su hermano.

—Ya veo, debo decir que se siento raro estar en casa, y no escuchar a todos gritar— comento para sentar en el sillón junto a su hermano, dejando a un lado su mochila.

—Lo sé, pero tener algo de silenció y paz no se siente mal— musito Luna.

—No lo niego, las quiero a todas, pero a veces me duelen los oídos por escucharlas a todas gritar— confeso para mirar a su hermana, quien estaba tocando lentamente su guitarra. —Por cierto, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellas? — interrogo el rubio a su hermanita.

—He estado teniendo problemas con escribir la letra para una nueva canción, así que pensé que si me quedaba, encontraría algo de inspiración— revelo la chica mirando a los ojos al rubio.

— ¿Tú con problemas para escribir una canción? Eso sí está mal, eres Luna Loud, la mejor cantante que conozco— el blondo se acomodó en el sillon, para más comodidad.

—Lo sé hermano, sé que está mal eso, pero no puedo, últimamente he tenido problemas para pensar en una buena canción, y necesito una para el viernes en la noche, tengo una presentación y no se me ocurre nada— el rubio miro como su hermana parecía desesperada.

Luna siempre tenía una canción para cada ocasión, incluso para momentos típicos de la vida Loud, no olvidaba aquel momento que estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro, porque se le hizo tarde, entonces Luna salió de su cuarto con una canción. Y por eso le extrañaba que ahora tuviera problemas, prácticamente Luna era una estrella nata, y quería ayudarla, era su hermanita después de toda.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes escribir nada? Siempre tienes una canción para cada cosa que pueda pasar, recuerda la navidad pasada, creaste una buena canción de navidad— señalo el oji-azul.

—Como dije, no lo sé. He estado pensando en alguna letra que no apeste, pero no puedo crear nada bueno— suspiro en señal de derrota la chica, quien se dejó caer en el sillón, usando el regazo de su hermano como almohada.

—Pues eso está mal— el Loud mayor paso sus manos por la frente de la chica, acariciando su cabellera castaña.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? A menos que tengas una canción preparada, no sé qué más hacer— declaro Luna mirando los ojos de su hermano, quien sonrió ante eso.

—En realidad, si tengo una canción— revelo el blondo.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto intrigada la rockera.

—Sí, cuando me aburro no solo juego videojuegos sabes, a veces me pongo a escribir sin darme cuenta— comento para levantarse, y levantar a su hermana. —Vamos, te la enseñare— la jalo de la mano con delicadeza, mientras la rockera solo apretó ese agarre.

—Veamos que tienes— dijo la peli-castaña siguiendo a su hermano.

* * *

— ¿Para qué vinimos al garaje? — pregunto la peli-castaña a su hermano.

—Bueno, aquí están las bocinas, y tomaría mucho trabajo llevarlo a casa para enseñarte solo una canción— respondió el rubio a su hermano, mientras cargaba una guitarra por completo negra, con unas líneas rojas como flamas de fuego en la parte de abajo, esa era su guitarra, solo conecto su guitarra a las bocinas. — ¿Lista para escucharla? No es buena como tus canciones, pero creo que no lo hice mal— pregunto Naruto.

—Conociéndote, estoy segura que creaste una buena canción— hablo la Loud a su hermano.

—Bien, aquí vamos— respiro profundamente, para mirar a su hermano, al momento que afuera, sus demás hermanas llegaban junto con Lincoln claro está. —Bien, empecemos— le dijo a su hermana, para comenzar a tocar su guitarra.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Leni al escuchar la música.

(Para darle un buen efecto, escuchen la canción "Feel Invincible" de Skillet)

—Debe ser Luna, creo que está adentro— respondió Lynn.

—Una nueva canción de seguro, dejemos sola— ordeno Lori, pero de pronto escucharon una voz masculina.

—Esa no es Luna— señalo Lincoln lo obvio, todos se vieron al momento que fueron a ver quién cantaba.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver que eran sus dos hermanos, quienes estaban tocando juntos.

 _ **Target on my back**_

 _ **Lone survivor lasts**_

 _ **They got me in their sights**_

 _ **No surrender no**_

 _ **Trigger fingers go**_

 _ **Living the dangerous life**_

El rubio comenzó a cantar, mientras el resto de su familia miraba como ambos hermanos iban coordinados, como si fueran uno solo, y lo que más les sorprendía, era la voz de su hermano.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Everyday when I wake**_

 _ **I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down**_

Canto el rubio mientras hacía sonar su guitarra, y darle paso a Luna.

 _ **Chewing me up, spitting me out**_ _(Luna)_

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver que ambos cantaban en armonía, y lo mejor de eso, la canción era buena.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **When I need to be saved**_

 _ **You're making me strong, you're making me stand**_

El rubio seguia tocando su guitarra, sin notar la presencia de las chicas, ya que solo tenía ojos para Luna ahora.

 _ **Never will fall, never will end**_ _(Luna)_

La rockera se sentía emocionada, era la primera desde hace tiempo que había practicado con su hermano, y le estaba gustando.

 _ **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

 _ **Nothing could stop me tonight**_

Canto con rapidez y fuerza el rubio, al momento que ambos comenzaban a tocar sus guitarras con fuerzas.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

 _ **You're my titanium**_

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

 _ **Who can touch me cause I'm**_

El rubio señalo a su hermana para que respondiera como solo ella lo hacía.

 _ **I'm made of fire**_ _(Luna)_

Grito la Loud con fuerza, mirando a su hermano.

 _ **Who can stop me tonight**_

Pregunto el rubio.

 _ **I'm hard wired**_ _(Luna)_

Siguió Luna mientras se acercaba a su hermano, ambos estaban conectados, ninguno de los dos estaba atrasado.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_ _(Luna y Naruto)_

Ambos se cantaron juntos mientras tocaban con emoción.

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

La familia comenzó a entrar en ritmo con la canción, la voz de sus hermanos era hermosa, y como usaban las guitarras, sin duda alguna dejarían en vergüenza a cualquier guitarrista.

 _ **Here we go again**_

 _ **I will not give in**_

 _ **I've got a reason to fight**_

 _ **Every day we choose**_

 _ **We might win or lose**_

 _ **This is the dangerous life**_

Naruto miro a su hermana para sonreir, momentos como estos eran únicos entre ellos, ya había pasado mucho desde que ambos tocaron o cantaron.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Everyday when I wake**_

 _ **They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won**_

El rubio le dio paso a su hermana.

 _ **The bell has been rung, it's over and done**_ _(Luna)_

La rockera devolvió la sonrisa, para dejarlo seguir.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **When I need to be saved**_

 _ **They counting me out, but this is my round**_

Naruto comenzó a caminar alrededor de su hermana.

 _ **You in my corner; look at me now**_ _(Luna)_

La peli-castaña solo miraba los ojos de su hermano, lo seguía con la Mirada, sin prestarle atención a sus hermanos.

 _ **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

 _ **Nothing could stop me tonight**_

Los otros hermanos Loud, comenzaron a bailar como ellos sabía, todos sonriendo y disfrutando de la música.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_ _(Luna y Naruto)_

Naruto y Luna juntaron sus frentes, mientras gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, y con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

 _ **You're my titanium**_

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

 _ **Who can touch me cause I'm**_

Ambos rockeros solo seguían tocando como si nada pasara, y eso era para ellos dos, estaban en su propio mundo, nada los sacaría de eso.

 _ **I'm made of fire**_ _(Luna)_

El rubio miro a su hermano, quien asintió a ello, ya se acercaba la parte _favorita de ella._

 _ **Who can stop me tonight**_

El oji-azul camino a las bocinas, para subirle un poco más al volumen.

 _ **I'm hard wired**_ _(Luna)_

Luna se acercó a su hermano.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_ _(Luna y Naruto)_

De Nuevo ambos pegaron sus frentes, gritando con fuerzas.

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

Grito el rubio mayor, con fuerza y emoción. Seguido de que ambos comenzaron a moverse en círculo mientras tocaban sus guitarras en conjunto, luego las unieron mientras el rubio susurraba algo.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

Musito casi en voz baja el rubio, dándole un toque único, mientras ambos tocaban con poca potencia sus guitarras, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más que ver.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

Y de Nuevo, ambos tocaron con fuerzas al momento que el hijo mayor subía su tono de voz con fuerza.

 _ **Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

 _ **Not gonna stop**_

 _ **Invincible**_

Canto con rapidez Naruto, mirando a su hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

 _ **You're my titanium**_

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

Naruto y Luna tocaban emoción, mientras sus hermanas por fin comprendía el amor de Luna por el rock, y debían admitir que no sonaba mal, era grandioso, y la voz de ambos, sin duda alguna se volverían famosos si saliera a la luz su canción.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_

 _ **Earthquake, powerful**_

 _ **Just like a tidal wave**_

 _ **You make me brave**_

 _ **You're my titanium**_

 _ **Fight song, raising up**_

 _ **Like a roar of victory in a stadium**_

 _ **Who can touch me cause I'm**_

Pregunto de nuevo Naruto, mirando a su hermanita.

 _ **I'm made of fire**_ _(Luna)_

Respondió la rockera con fuerza, tocando las últimas notas con fuerza.

 _ **Who can stop me tonight**_

Pregunto una vez más el oji-azul, también tocando con fuerza.

 _ **I'm hard wired**_ _(Luna)_

La peli-castaña grito mirando a su hermano a los ojos, hacienda que sonriera.

 _ **You make me feel invincible**_ _(Luna y Naruto)_

Gritaro los dos uniendose, pegando hombre con hombre, mientras sonreían como si no hubiera mañana.

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

 _ **I feel, I feel it**_

 _ **Invincible**_

Terminaron los dos hermanos en un grito, para terminar de tocar al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron a los ojos ojos, mientras respiraban con agitación, solo sonrieron al verse a los ojos, ambos habían disfrutado eso, tan concentrados estaban en ellos mismos, que de no ser porque comenzaron a escuchar aplausos y gritos de emoción, no hubieran notado a sus hermanas. Los dos rockeros solo giraron para ver a sus hermanas, quienes aplaudían.

— ¡Eso fue estupendo! — grito Lincoln con emoción.

—Sí, esa ha sido una buena canción— apoyo Lynn con una sonrisa.

—Literalmente, es la primera canción de rock que me gusta, buen trabajo Luna— felicito Lori a su hermanita.

—Esa canción hizo que mi frio y podrido corazón latiera— musito Lucy con su voz monótona.

—Fue estupendo verlos cantar juntos— comento Leni con una sonrisa, al ver a sus dos hermanos cantar juntos.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — exclamaron las gemelas con emoción.

—Prefiero la música clásica y la ópera, pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho esa canción— dijo Lisa con una sutil sonrisa.

—Gracias hermanas, pero esa canción no es mía— respondió la rockera para quitarse su guitarra.

— ¿Entonces de quién es? — pregunto Luan a su hermana, quien solo sonrió para acercarse a su hermano, y abrazarlo.

—De nuestro hermano mayor— respondió con simpleza Luna, mientras las chicas miraron a su hermano sonreir.

— ¿En serio es tu canción? — pregunto el peliblanco con emoción, si era así, su hermano se había vuelto más cool.

—Sí, y me alegra ver que les haya gustado— confeso apenado el hijo mayor.

— ¿Gustarnos? Es fantástica hermano, no sabía que eres buen cantante igual que Luna— respondió el otro hijo Loud, con emoción.

—Ahora ya sabes porque soy buena hermano— se metió Luna a la conversación. —Nuestro hermano mayor me ha ayudado siempre, por eso es que soy buena en lo que hago— dijo la rockera.

—No, yo solo te ayudo de vez en cuando, la única razón del porque eres buena, es porque nunca te rindes hermanita— revolvió el rubio el cabello de su hermana. — ¿Ya te libraste del bloqueo? — pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí hermano, gracias por ayudarme— abrazo Luna a su hermano, quien solo sonrió para acariciar la cabeza de su hermana, la rockera solo miro a sus hermanas, para sonreír con arrogancia, haciendo que algunas de sus hermanas tengan una vena marcada en la frente, al ver como su hermana presumía ser abrazada por Naruto.

* * *

— ¿Cómo le fue a Lincoln luego de lo que hizo? — pregunto Leika al rubio.

Los dos se encontraban en el parque, acostados en el pasto viendo las nubes pasar, sus otros amigos terminaron castigados, luego de haber hecho un desastre en la clase de química, y bueno, solo eran ellos dos ahora.

—Bueno, las chicas quisieron pulverizarlo luego de haber publicado ese video, pero logro hacer algo mejor, y bueno, lo perdonaron— respondió el rubio, mirando el cielo.

— ¿Hablas de su video? — pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra.

—Sí, fue tierno de su parte, considerando que las chicas casi planeaban golpearlo por haberlas avergonzado así. Cuando las chicas vieron el video, se volvió pesado el ambiente en la casa— confeso el oji-azul.

— ¿No te pareció gracioso el video de ellas? Incluso como su hermano, debiste de reírte en algún momento— señalo la oji-negra.

—Claro que me reí, como lo hago siempre. Mis hermanas siempre hacen algo que me causa gracia, y aunque no sé porque se avergüenzan de que yo lo sepa, me alegra ver que ellas son como son— comento el oji-azul, mientras la pelinegra solo sonrió ante eso.

—Es porque para ellas, tu eres lo más importante, quieren parecer perfectas delante de su hermano perfecto— bromeo la chica.

— ¿Perfecto? Por favor, siempre cometo errores, lo único es que siempre me esfuerzo en todo, incluso yo tengo mis momentos vergonzosos— confeso el Loud con una risa.

—Lo sé, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te caíste en el parque acuático por perseguir a Danny y Wendy? — recordó la pelinegra, quien giro su cabeza para ver al rubio, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Sí, me di un fuerte golpe en el trasero que apenas y podía sentarme— rio el Loud al recordar su accidente, la chica solo sonrió para tomar la mano de su amigo, y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Fue cuando tú y yo estábamos saliendo todavía, ¿lo recuerdas? — el rubio trago en seco, sentir la mano de su amiga apretar la suya, no era algo que le gustara.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo muy bien Leika— respondió mirándola a los ojos.

—Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces— murmuro la pelinegra. — ¿Te arrepientes de haber sido más que amigos en ese momento? — pregunto Leika a su amigo.

—No, no me arrepiento de eso, ¿y tú? — pregunto con seriedad mirando a los ojos.

—Para nada— negó la chica, para soltar la mano de su amigo. —En realidad, te agradezco por eso, gracias a esa experiencia pude madurar más de lo que esperaba— la chica se levantó, para sacudir su falda y luego sonreír. —Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, ahora sé que no necesitas ser más que mi amigo para ayudarme— ofreció su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, quien la tomo mientras sonreía.

—Siempre te ayudare Leika, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, al igual que Wendy y Danny. Son mis mejores amigos, ustedes están conmigo casi siempre, claro que los ayudare siempre— declaro Naruto que también sacudía su ropa, para limpiarse del pasto.

—Lo sé, creo que es hora de irnos— ordeno la pelinegra.

El rubio tomo su mochila, debía llegar a casa lo antes posible, no tenía prisa para llegar, pero en una casa con 11 hermanos, no podía estar tranquilo todo el tiempo, hoy se tomó el derecho de descansar un momento. Se puso el casco, y tiro al suelo su patineta, la chica tomo su bicicleta y se puso el casco, y unos guantes negros sin dedos, y así ambos decidieron irse a sus hogares.

—Nos vemos mañana— se despidió la pelinegra.

—Adiós— dijo el rubio, quien iba a seguir su camino, pero fue detenido.

— ¡Cuidado! — fue el grito que alguien dio, al momento que la pelinegra solo miraba como su amigo era tirado al suelo con fuerza, se bajó rápido de su bicileta y la tiro a un lado, para ir a ver a su amigo.

—Naruto— llamo Leika a su amigo.

— ¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión? — pregunto el rubio levanto la mano, para indicar que estaba vivo todavía, la chica lo tomo de la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Lo siento mucho, perdí el control— dijo la otra persona que se levantaba del rubio, Leika ayudo a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de maltratar a la persona que lo empujo, pero se quedó quieto al ver que la persona que lo derribo, fue una chica. —Lo siento mucho— volvió a disculparse la chica, que se quitaba el casco que tenía, el rubio solo se quedó quieto al ver a una chica tan linda.

Usa una camiseta azul cielo de mangas largas que al final tienen una raya color violeta (del lado derecho) y una raya color celeste (del lado izquierdo). Lleva un chaleco rojo-violeta sin mangas con un círculo amarillo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y utiliza unos guantes vinotintos en sus manos. Viste una minifalda de color rojo-violeta junto con un cinturon violeta oscuro y tiene calcetines púrpuras de diferentes estilos (Su calcetín izquierdo es de color púrpura sólido y su calcetín derecho con diferentes tonos de rayas color malva) y unas botas blancas con una línea violeta en frente con un círculo amarillo en los costados. Alrededor de su rodilla izquierda, hay una correa roja-violeta con una rodillera. Ella lleva sombra de ojos púrpura en sus ojos grandes y marrones oscuros, su cabello es negro, corto y recto, y tiene puntas rosadas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto la chica con una sutil sonrisa, mientra el rubio solo estaba quieto.

— ¿Naruto? Oye Naruto, ¿estás escuchando? — pregunto Leika pasando la mano por el rostro del rubio, quien pareció volver en sí luego de unos segundos.

—Sí, estoy aquí, no, es decir, sí estoy bien— hablo rápidamente el Loud.

—*Suspiro* Me alegra ver que no te lastime— dijo la chica con alivió.

—No, no te preocupes por eso, he soportado golpes peores— comento el rubio con una sonrisa boba.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto la chica.

—Sí, recién el domingo pasado me caí por las escaleras de mi casa, por una de mis hermanas menores. Ella no lo hice por querer, solo que me golpeo en la cara con su teléfono— respondió el rubio, haciendo que la chica ría al escuchar eso.

—Me imagino, tener un hermano menor es todo un reto— apoyo la chica.

—Sí, ni me lo digas a mí, es difícil cuidar de todas al mismo tiempo, y prestarle atención— siguió el rubio, olvidando a su amiga.

—Ni lo menciones, mi hermanito a veces me molesta mucho— afirmo la chica con una sonrisa, para luego darse cuenta de algo. —Oh, perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Sashi Kobayashi— se presentó la chica por fin, quien estiro la mano, el oji-azul sin dudarlo la apretó con fuerza.

—Loud, Naruto Loud a tu servicio— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, para luego soltar la mano de la chica.

—Mucho gusto Naruto— el rubio solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre provenir de la ahora conocida, Sashi.

—Y dime, ¿eres nueva por aquí verdad? — pregunto el rubio.

—Sí, hace poco me mude con mis padres, ¿Qué me delato? — pregunto la chica.

—Bueno, conozco a casi todos los chicos y chicas del pueblo, eso es por la escuela claro está, y nunca te había visto— respondió Naruto.

—Sí, no llevo mucho aquí, apenas una semana desde que nos mudamos de Middleburg en Carolina del Norte, he estado acostumbrándome al lugar, conociendo el pueblo, lugares que pueda visitar luego de escuela, ya sabes, lo típico, antes de que empiece a ir a la escuela la próxima semana— confeso la chica.

—Oh, dime… Sí no te importa, yo podría ayudarte, ya sabes, ayudarte a enseñarte el pueblo y la escuela, claro que puedes decir que no, solo es una propuesta sin segundas intenciones— comenzó a balbucear el rubio, haciendo que Sashi ría al ver que el chico se encontraba nervioso, mientras que Leika.

—Saben, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana Naruto— se despidió la pelinegra que fue por su bicicleta.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio con rapidez, la chica se enojó por eso, pero lo dejaría pasar, así que solo se fue. —Y… ¿Qué me dices? — pregunto el rubio a la chica, quien solo sonrió, para tomar su patineta, y ponerse su casco.

—Te sigo— fue lo único que dijo la chica, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del rubio.

* * *

— ¿Entonces ninguna sabe dónde está su hermano? — pregunto la madre Loud a todas sus hijas.

—Ya te lo dijimos mamá, él no nos dijo nada, se supone que tuvo que haber vuelto en la tarde— respondió Lori con seriedad.

—Vaya, eso sí es raro, que Naruto desaparezca sin decirnos a donde va— comento Lynn padre a su esposa.

—Sí, y estoy preocupada, ya casi es hora de comer y todavía no llega— musito con preocupación la rubia. —Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlo— declaro Rita con preocupación, su hijo era mayor, y sabía que podía protegerse, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él.

—No te preocupes cielo, de seguro debe estar con los chicos— trataba de calmar el padre Loud a su esposa. —Chicas, traten de llamarlo de nuevo, quizás ahora si conteste— ordeno el patriarca de la familia, Lori asintió para volver a marcar el número de su hermano mayor.

— _ **Lamento no contestarte ahora, deja tu nombre y mensaje, te devolveré la llamada**_ — dijo el buzón de voz del rubio, la chica solo suspiro al ver que seguían sin contestarle.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? — pregunto Lincoln al aire, esperando alguna respuesta, y como si fuera por arte de magia, el rubio apareció en la cocina.

—Hola familia— saludo el oji-azul como si nada a su familia.

—Naruto— la madre de los Loud camino a su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza, extrañando al oji-azul. —Qué bueno que estás bien, me tenías muy preocupada— confeso la rubia mayor, para luego apartarse y mirar a su hijo y revisarlo. —Realmente me tenías preocupada— dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos, para pellizcarlo en el brazo derecho, haciendo que su hijo grite por eso. —Eso es por haberme asustado— declaro Rita, cruzando de brazos.

—Lo siento mamá, no quería preocuparte— se disculpó el rubio que se sobaba el brazo.

—No importa eso ahora, lo importante es que estás bien— musito Lynn padre. —Pero, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos llamando varias veces, y no contestabas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — pregunto con seriedad el padre Loud.

—Sí, siento no haber respondido, pero fui a casa de Danny a jugar, y bueno, nos quedamos atrapados en el fuego que paso el tiempo, cuando ví todas las llamadas perdidas, vine lo más rápido que pude— mintió el rubio, era más fácil decir que paso tiempo con un chico que una chica, bueno, no quería que ellos supieran la verdad.

—Vez, te dije que estaba en la casa de alguno de los chicos— dijo el Loud mayor a su esposa, para luego mirar a su hijo. —Hijo, a la próxima avisa cuando vayas a pasar tiempo en casa de alguno de tus amigos, nos tenías a todos preocupados, a tu madre y hermanas mayormente— señalo el padre a sus hijas, quienes se miraban preocupadas.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar— se disculpó con pena el rubio.

—Bien, ya que volviste, y estás bien, vamos a cenar— ordeno Rita a su hijo.

—En realidad, ya cene en la casa de Danny, por eso me tarde más— mintió de nuevo el rubio, si había comido hace poco, pero no con su amigo.

—Oh, bien, entonces te guardare tu porción para más tarde— dijo la rubia.

—No, no hagas eso, pueden comérsela, yo iré a mi cuarto, buen provecho— la familia Loud solo noto como el rubio subía rápido a su cuarto, seguido de escuchar como cerraba con fuerza su puerta.

—Eso fue raro— comento Luan al ver la forma de actuar de su hermano mayor.

Por su parte el rubio, este se encontraba en su cama, recostado mientras miraba su teléfono con una sonrisa, la cual aumentaba más al recibir los mensajes de su nueva amiga, Sashi.

 _Sashi: Realmente me la pase bien hoy, es el primer día desde que estoy aquí, que realmente me divierto._

 _Naruto: Sí, también me divertí hoy, y debo decirlo, nunca antes había visto a alguien manejar bien la patineta._

 _Sashi: Lo mismo digo, no lo haces mal para ser un "Principiante"_

 _Naruto: Yo nunca dije ser un principiante, yo solo dije que sabía algunos trucos._

 _Sashi: Sí como no, ¿no tuviste problemas por llegar a esta hora? —_

 _Naruto: Solo recibí un pellizco en mi brazo por parte de mi madre, con eso dicho, creo que me fue bien, al menos no se enojó, sino, allí si hubiera tenido problemas._

 _Sashi: No me lo puedo imaginar, aun no puedo aceptar el hecho de que tengas 10 hermanas y 1 un hermano menor._

 _Naruto: Muchas personas dicen lo mismo, pronto se te pasara la sorpresa._

 _Sashi: No lo creo, de cualquier forma, me alegro haberte conocido, aunque fue un encuentro doloroso._

 _Naruto: Lo mismo dijo, fue divertido hoy._

 _Sashi: Sí, bueno, te dejo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Feliz noche._

 _Naruto: Igualmente, feliz noche._

El rubio solo sonrió, mientras dejaba su teléfono en la cama, estaba emocionado, más de lo que debería realmente, pero está chica, está nueva chica que apareció de la nada, había algo que lo atraía, solo miro el techo por unos segundos, para luego enviarle un mensaje a Danny, y que lo cubra.

Como dijo, no podía dejar que su familia supiera de su nueva amiga, los amaba a todos, pero conociéndolos, terminarían haciendo algo vergonzoso, y muchos menos quería que sus hermanas se enterraran de Sashi, y de que estuvo con una chica que recién conoció hoy, y paso todo el día con ella. Segundos después, recibió un mensaje confirmando la ayuda de su amigo, con eso resuelto, dejo su celular en la cama, y mejor fue a darse un baño.

Simplemente tomo lo necesario, y fue a ducharse, dejando como era costumbre su cuarto abierto, no literalmente, ya que si dejaba la escalera abajo, alguno de sus hermanos se lastimaría al correr, pero se entendía la idea. Mientras él se iba a bañar, la familia había terminado de cenar con rapidez, y es que esperaron un buen tiempo al oji-azul. Y todos habían vuelto a sus cuartos, todos menos Luan que había ido al cuarto de su hermano, con la mentira de que necesitaba un libro que él tenía.

—No hay muros en la costa— dijo la comediante al no ver a nadie, aunque eso era claro, ya que su hermano estaba en la ducha ahora.—Bien, veamos que ocultas hermanito— musito la chica entrando a su cuarto, para comenzar a mirar todo el lugar.

Debía admitirlo, de todos los hijos en la casa Loud, su hermano mayor era quien más ordenado tenía su cuarto, sonaba tonto, pero que uno de ellos tuviera todo en orden, era muy raro. Podía ver unas pequeñas estanterías donde tenía libros de la escuela, libros que él leía, historietas y algunos mangas, su hermano amaba leer, era cómo Lucy, pero no soltaba una presencia gótica. Aparte de eso, también notaba que apenas y tenía algo tirado, zapatos y ropa guardado en su lugar, uno que otro sudadero puesto en lugares diferentes, su mochila cerca de su cama, su laptop en su escritorio junto a demás cosas que usaba para hacer su tarea, auriculares, cuadernos, lápices, marcadores, y fotos, no pudo evitar acercar y notar las fotos que tenía

Eran fotos de ellas, las tenía a todas, eran fotos de ellas que había tomado con una de esas viejas cámaras que imprimía la foto al instante. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver las fotos, tomo la foto en que ella estaba junto a él, ambos con la cara cubierta de pastel, sonriendo como si no importara nada, miro las demás fotos, había una en la que estaba junto a Lori y Leni, los tres durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Otra con Lynn en donde ambos estaban celebrando porque su equipo de futbol gano un partido. Otra con Luna cuando ella fue a su primer concierto de rock. Una de Lola y Lana cuando eran bebes y él las estaba cargando. Otra de Lincoln que aprendía a manejar la bicicleta. Una en donde estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Lucy, quien sonreía al estar en el regazo de su hermano mayor. Otra en donde salía junto a Lisa cuando está gano el premio nobel Jr. Y la última, una foto en donde está cargando a una recién nacida Lily, la cual dormía plácidamente, mientras su hermano tenía una sonrisa radiante.

—Porque tengo que tener estos sentimientos por ti— musito en voz baja la comediante, con una voz que denotaba dolor, y en sus ojos se podía observar el sufrimiento. Solo dejo la foto en su lugar, debía recordar su misión, miro de nuevo todo el lugar, realmente no encontraba nada fuero de lo común, hasta que miro su cama, allí en esa gran cama se encontraba su teléfono.

Allí ubicado en el centro de ese pedestal, se encontraba lo que debía ser, el objeto más valioso que su hermano tenía, aunque su hermano no era un adicto al teléfono como Lori, igual tenía información personal en dicho aparato, y de seguro encontraría algo sobre el porqué su hermano vino tarde. Se subió a la cama, y tomo el aparato, solo apretó el primer botón que estuvo a su alcance, solo para notar que estaba bloqueado, y no era cualquier bloqueo, era un bloqueo dactilar y de iris al parecer, ya que el teléfono pedía ambas cosas.

—Rayos— maldijo la chica al notar que no encontraría nada, pero pudo notar algo, y es que tenía muchos mensajes por leer, bufo ante eso, de seguro eran esas chicas que iban tras él. Suspirando en señal de derrota, decidió irse antes de que su hermano volviera, pero no iba a pasar.

Cuando se levantó e iba a salir, termino por golpearse contra algo duro y blando a la vez, al hacerlo, llevo sus manos a la cosa que estaba enfrente suyo, trago en seco, al momento que levantaba la vista, solo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, quien estaba semi-desnudo, solo tenía puesto una pijama negra, mientras tenía su toalla alrededor de su cuello, la chica solo comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo, no esperaba ser atrapada.

—H-H-H-Hola hermano— saludo Luan a su hermano.

—Hola hermanita, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto el rubio que fue por una camisa, haciendo que la bromista suspire en señal de alivio.

—No, es decir, sí, vine para preguntarte, si mañana me puedes ayudar a practicar mi acto— respondió Luan, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su hermano.

—Claro que sí, sabes que puedes contar conmigo— respondió Naruto para acercarse a la bromista, y revolver su cabello, pero luego de unos minutos dejo de hacerlo, ya que su teléfono estaba sonando, lo tomo de la cama, y noto que era una llamada de Sashi. —Este, podrías dejarme solo, tengo que contestar, es una llamada importante— pidió el rubio a su hermanita.—Seguro, no hay problema— contesto la chica, el oji-azul contesto la llamada con una sonrisa, mientras que Luan se iba, pero logro escuchar el nombre de alguien. —Hola Sashi— contesto el rubio, haciendo que la chica lo mire, su hermano estaba hablando con una chica, y no pudo evitar notar la gran sonrisa que tenía.

— ¿Quién es esa Sashi? — pregunto la bromista extrañada, debía saber más, y lo haría de cualquier forma, sin importar lo que eso costara.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y sobre la chica que apareció, bueno, creo que muchos ya saben que pasara entre ella y Naruto.**

 **La verdad, fue** **difícil elegir a alguna chica, ya que tenía muchas candidatas, estaba Diana lombard de Martin Mystery. Sam, Clover y Alex de Totally Spies. Raven, Zatanna y Terra de Dc Comics, entre otras que me han parecido lindas a lo largo de mis años, de todas las series que he visto, ya sean de peliculas, comics o cartoons. Pero al final, me decidí por Sashi que es de una divertida serie, me pareció bonita, y bueno.**

 **Sí quieren saber que pasara, esperen el próximo capítulo, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo con otro capítulo de este tranquilo pero a la vez emocionante fic, gracias por su apoyo amigos, me alegra que les guste, y sobre la chica que elegí, como dije, había bastantes, pero me gusto sashi, me parece muy linda. Y sobre Star, por un momento pense en ella al igual que Jackie, pero no, no es que no me agraden, es solo que me agrado más Sashi para ser el interes amoroso del rubio.**

 **Claro que su relación se tomara su tiempo, como han podido ver, hay pequeñas escenas de algunos capitulos, no hare los capitulos de un solo episodio, porque ya todos lo han visto. Y bueno, lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero me toma tiempo hacer esto, y bueno, también lo siento por atrazarme en los otros fics, solo pido paciencia, y además de eso, puede que para el 24 les tenga una sorpresa en cada uno de mis fics, así que esten atentos, y sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Una semana más había pasado en la casa Loud, una semana en donde no hubo ningún día tranquilo. Hoy era viernes por la noche, pero no era cualquier noche, hoy era noche de cita para los padres de la casa Loud, y eso solo significaba algo.

— ¡Lori está a cargo, hagan lo que diga, adiós! — fue la declaración que dio Rita antes de irse, al momento que todos los chicos gritaban por eso.

—Realmente no les gusta escuchar eso— comento el rubio en su cuarto, al escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos.

— ¿Es realmente malo que tu hermana quede a cargo? — pregunto Sashi por video-llamada al rubio.

—Bueno, Lori siempre ha sido algo mandona con los demás, y ya que ella es la segunda mayor, los demás deben hacerle caso, ya sabes, la ley de la hermana mayor— comento el oji-azul.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres, yo también le dijo a mi hermanito qué hacer cuando nuestros padres salen, y sabe que no puede desobedecerme— declaro Sashi con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio ría por eso.

—Sí, no sé cómo es eso, siempre he sido el hermano mayor, no he tenido tiempo para ordenarles hacer esto o aquello, siempre los ayudo, y bueno, ya sabes— respondió el Loud.

—Me imagino, con 11 hermanas menores debes tener paciencia, y ser amable, dijo, son chicas al final de cuentas— señalo lo obvio la pelinegra.

—Sí, siempre he tratado de ser lo más gentil con ellas, es decir, no puedo hacer muchas cosas que uno haría con su hermano, para mí ellas son importante, si alguna resultara lastimada por mi imprudencia, no podría perdonármelo— confeso el blondo.

—Sí, te comprendo. Cuando juego con mi hermano, trato de ser suave en todo, lo quiero, y al igual que tú, no podría perdonarme el lastimarlo por mi estupidez— apoyo Sashi a su amigo.

—Sí, pero es el trabajo de nosotros los hermanos mayores— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, en ese momento escucho como sus hermanos lo llamaban. —Bueno, te dejo, debo ir a ver que mis hermanos no quieran rebelarse contra Lori, y amarrarla y encerrarla en su cuarto— la pelinegra solo se rió por eso.

—Jajajaja, eso fue gracioso— la pelinegra se rió por uno unos segundos, para luego mirar la cara del rubio, no se estaba riendo. —Oye, ¿lo dices en serio? — pregunto incrédula la chica.

—Sí, no conoces a mis hermanas para nada, creeme que ellas lo harían. Así que antes de que ocurra algo así, iré a verlos, hablamos más tarde— declaro el rubio.

—Adiós— el blondo cortó la llamada, y cerró su computadora para ir a ver qué pasaba.

Al bajar se encontró a todos sus hermanos, en fila mientras su hermana Lori usaba su ropa de sargento, solo se recostó en la pared mirándolo todo, incluso tenía en fila a las mascotas de la familia, lo cual seguía siendo sorprendente.

—Muy bien, este nuestro itinerario para esta noche— señalo la rubia mayor con un latigo la pizarra de Lisa. —D sentados en la cama con los brazos cruzados. De 7 a 7:30 cenar. De 7:30 a 8 aseo profundo del corredor. A las 8, mirar la pared hasta que se queden dormidos, ¿todos entendieron? — pregunto con seriedad mirando a todos sus hermanos.

— ¡Señora, si, señora! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, ahora si rompieron su record— hablo el rubio, llamando la atención de todos, quienes sonrieron al ver a su única esperanza.

—Naruto, que bueno que llegaste, ya que tú eres el responsable de hacer la cena, puede irte a la cocina— ordeno Lori.

—Oh, podrías calmarte querida hermana— bajo el rubio para mirar a Lori. —Son muchas cosas las que prohíbes Lori, incluso yo creo que es extremista eso— musito el rubio.

—Si no lo hago, la casa se volvería un caos— replico la rubia.

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero hay otras formas de hacer que ellos se queden quietos— opino el rubio para mirar a sus hermanos.

—Así, ¿Cuáles son esos métodos? — pregunto interesada la Loud.

—Para empezar, en vez de prohibirles que hablen con sus amigos, al menos pueden enviarles mensajes, no quieres que escuchen música alto, haz que usen auriculares, puedes darles crayones y hojas para que dibujen, y que jueguen unos 30 minutos videojuegos en sus cuartos, que resuelvas trivias deportivas, y que lean libros de chistes, o revistas de princesas, y que escriban sus poemas— dijo todo eso, dándole a sus hermanos varios objetos, a Leni le entrego su celular, a Luna un par de auriculares, a Lincoln su consola portátil, a Lynn, Lola, Luan y Lucy les entrego libros para que no se aburrieran, y a Lana crayones y hojas. —Y si no queremos explosiones o berrinches, hay otras formas de eso no pase— dijo para sacar un peluche de su espalda, y dárselo a Lily que lo abrazo, y sacando un mp3 para dárselo a Lisa. —Y de esa forma, no habrá problema alguno— declaro con una sonrisa, al momento que todos sus hermanos se alegraban al ver que su hermano salvaba la noche.

—Porque siempre tienes que consentirlos— gruño Lori, haciendo que el oji-azul ría, solo se acercó para abrazarla.

—Porque son mis lindas hermanitas, y hermanito, al igual que tú— señalo Naruto, mientras su hermana se avergonzó. —Ahora, pueden ir a hacer lo suyo, yo comenzare a hacer la cena— ordeno a sus hermanas, quienes asintieron para subir rápido a sus cuartos.

— ¿Alguna vez estarás de acuerdo conmigo? — dijo Loria a su hermano.

—Siempre lo he estado hermanita, sabes que siempre lo he estado y estaré, solo que debes aprender a calmarte un poco, nuestros hermanos necesitan ser libres, solo déjalos ser— respondió el oji-azul con una sutil sonrisa. —Tú eras igual que ellos hace tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Y siempre te dejaba ser quien realmente eres, así que también déjalos, sé que eres estricta con ellos, pero es porque te preocupas muchos y no quieres que se lastimen, lo cual realmente me alegra. Para mí tú y todos ellos lo son todo— la rubia solo miro a su hermano, para sonreír con tristeza.

—Lo recuerdo, creo que tienes razón, es solo que me preocupa que ellos se lastimen, y al ser la hermana mayor, no podría perdonarme que se lastimarás por no ser responsable— confeso la chica, solo para ser abrazada.

—Y eso es lo que más amo de ti— el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza, al escuchar eso. —Me alegra ver que eres muy sobreprotectora con nuestros hermanitos— musito el rubio, para dejar de abrazar a la rubia, y revolver su cabellera dorada. —Estoy seguro que algún día serás una gran madre— comento sin pensarlo, para dejar sola a su hermana, quien estaba roja como un tomate.

— ¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo… una gran madre? — pregunto al aire la Loud, que solo camino con una sonrisa boba hacía su cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar en que algún día sería una madre, y su esposo, bueno, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a ella junto a dos pequeños niños rubios y ojos azules, llamarla "Mami".

Luego de unos minutos, Lynn decidió bajar para pasar tiempo con su hermano, ya iban a ser las 7, eso significaba que pronto cenarían, solo sonrió al pensar que estaría sola con su hermano mayor, así que con esa radiante sonrisa, pero esa motivación que tenía fue desapareciendo al ver que no era la única que pensó lo mismo, ya que al salir al pasillo, encontró a sus demás hermanas.

— ¿A dónde vás Lynn? — pregunto Lori con seriedad.

—A ningún lado, ¿y tú a dónde vas Luna? — pregunto la deportista mirando a su hermana mayor.

—No diré nada sino tengo a mi abogado— respondió la rockera.

— ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? — preguntaron al unísono las gemelas rubias.

—Ninguna de nosotras dirá a donde va, ¿cierto? — pregunto Lucy mirando a sus demás hermanas.

—Pues yo voy con nuestro hermano, tengo algo que pedirle— dijo Leni con una sonrisa, bajando de primero, al momento que las demás se miraban, para correr hacía la cocina, iba a entrar de golpe, pero escucharon la risa de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué se ríe? — pregunto Lori, recibiendo una negativa de sus demás hermanas, así que solo se acercaron a la puerta para ver con quien podría estar su hermano.

—No te creo, ¿realmente hiciste eso? — las chicas solo miraron a su hermano de espaldas, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

—Sí, la goma de mascar resulto ser más fuerte que el pegamento— escucharon las chicas una voz femenina, algo que las extraño mucho.

—Vaya, realmente me sorprende escuchar eso, lamento reirme, es solo, bueno, es gracioso escuchar que pegaste al techo a una persona con goma de mascar— la hermanas Loud se extrañaron por eso, y solo miraron a su hermano, quien estaba charlando con Sashi otra vez, no es que le molestara realmente.

—Suena gracioso, pero es verdad, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando hice eso— respondió la pelinegra.

—Sí, y lo siento, ese tal Penn fue un total idiota al hacerte eso— reconforto el oji-azul.

—No, no te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan en la vida. Ya lo supere, eso es parte del pasado— respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. —Pero dime, un chico como tú debe tener muchas historias de amor, ¿verdad? — pregunto la chica interesada, haciendo que el rubio se apene.

—Jejeje… Bueno, siendo sincero, solo he tenido dos relaciones en toda mi vida, y no duraron mucho, y digamos que a pesar de que teníamos mucho en común, no funciono— respondió apenado el rubio, mientras sus hermanas no tardaron en recordar a Wendy y Leika.

—Oh, lamento escuchar eso, pero sino es mucha molestia, ¿Qué sucedió para que pasara eso? Dijo, conmigo la cosa ha sido lo mismo, los chicos con los que salgon se enamoran de otra cuando me voy por un tiempo— comento Sashi al Loud, quien suspiro.

—Bueno, para empezar, las únicas chicas con las que he salido son mis mejores amigas— revelo el rubio.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo la pelinegra con sorpresa.

—Sí, y ya te puedes hacer una idea del porque termine con ellas. Ambos tenemos mucho en común, pero cuando teníamos nuestras "citas", digamos que no llegábamos a nada, y bueno, para resumirlo, eran muchas peleas las que teníamos cuando estábamos en nuestras "citas", y optamos por terminar la relación antes de que nuestra verdadera relación se perdiera por completo. Ya sabes, o podíamos seguir con esa falsa relación y terminar separados para siempre, o acabar con todo y salvar nuestra amistad— simplifico el rubio, asombrando a sus hermanas, así que por ese motivo termino con ellas.

—Sí, debió ser algo difícil para ustedes, lo siento— se disculpó la oji-café con el rubio.

—No, no te disculpes. Como te dije, ambos decidimos eso, fue una elección mutua, nadie resulto lastimado, y todavía seguimos siendo los mejores amigos que fuimos antes, fue un final feliz— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica sonría también.

—Sinceramente, esta es la primera vez que escucho que dos ex novios siguen como amigos, creo que eres la primera persona en el mundo que sigue siendo amigo de sus ex novias, eso se llama madurez, no como yo, quien castigo a todos sus ex como si fuera una niña pequeña todavía— bromeo la chica, haciendo que el Loud ría por eso.

—No lo creo, solo hiciste lo que debías, de cualquier forma, como dije antes, ellas y yo somos buenos amigos, las conozco desde que tengo 4 años, han estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, y me han ayudado mucho, y así debe ser. Ambos aprendimos que eso que paso, solo fue algo que sucede en la pubertad, pero bueno, hay que madurar algún día— comento el oji-azul, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

—Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado porque te llame, pero por alguna razón, hablar contigo es más divertido— dijo Sashi al oji-azul, quien puso una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso.

—Lo mismo dijo, es agradable hablar contigo— dijo el hijo mayor de la casa Loud, haciendo que la chica sonría con un pequeño sonrojo por eso. Las chicas solo miraron a su hermano, era la primera vez que escuchaban esa voz melosa, y que decía algo así.

—Jejejeje… Bueno, volviendo al tema, te llamaba para preguntarte, si sabes de algún lugar donde pueda comprar videojuegos, dentro de poco saldrá un juego que he estado esperando por dos años, y realmente quiero comprarlo, ¿conoces alguna tienda de videojuegos? — pregunto la chica.

—Claro que sí, conozco varias, pero dime, que juego es el que quieres, y yo te dire a donde ir, no todas las tiendas llegan a tener el juego que uno quiere— respondió el rubio.

—Genial, el juego que quiero comprar se llama Mass Effect 3, literalmente he estado esperando por dos años por ese juego, y necesito tenerlo el mismo día que lo venden— contesto la chica, mientras el rubio se sorprendía por eso.

— ¿En serio? Yo también he estado esperando por ese juego desde que vi el tráiler— confeso el rubio.

—Eso es genial, entonces debes saber dónde lo venden— musito con felicidad la chica.

—Claro que lo sé, es más, ya reserve un juego, conozco al tipo que los vende, somos amigos, así que me guardara una copia cuando salga— presumió el rubio.

—Que suertudo, en cambió yo tendré que esperar en una larga fila para comprarlo— dijo con una voz de derrota la chica.

—Bueno, si quieres lo puedo llamar, y decirle que me reserve otra copia, y luego… ambos podemos ir… a recogerlos, y jugarlos— propuso el Loud a la chica, quien solo miro con una sonrisa al blondo, Naruto solo miro como la chica bajo la cara con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse embobado al ver la sonrisa más bonita que alguna vez haya visto.

—Eso me parece genial— respondió la chica.

—Bien, nos vemos, es hora de cenar— declaro el rubio.

—De acuerdo, feliz noche— se despidió la chica, cortando la video-llamada de nuevo, el Loud solo suspiro mientras tenía una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! — celebro el rubio con una gran sonrisa, solo guardo su teléfono al momento que apagaba la estufa, iba a llamar a las chicas, cuando se dio la vuelta miro a todas sus hermanas en la entrada. —Oh, vaya, estaba a punto de llamarlas, la cena está lista— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras sus hermanas solo miraban al oji-azul.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando hermano mayor? — pregunto Lana con interés.

—Con Danny, ahora tomen sus lugares, iré por Lincoln para que cenen— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, dejando solas a las chicas.

—Es obvio que no hablaba con Danny, pero ¿Por qué mentirnos? — pregunto Lynn con tristeza.

—No lo sé, no lo sé— respondió Lori con dolor, ¿acaso su hermano no confiaba en ellos? ¿Por qué tuvo que mentirles así?.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿tú y esa tal Sashi, hay algo entre ustedes? — pregunto Wendy a su amigo, los dos jóvenes se encontraba en su trabajo, solo que ahora estaban en su descanso.

—No, solo somos amigos— respondió el rubio a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

— ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada más? — pregunto la oji-verde mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

—No, solo somos amigos, nada más— respondió el oji-azul a su amiga.

— ¿Las chicas ya la conocen? — pregunto interesada la Corduroy.

—No, y no quiero que lo hagan— confeso el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hay algo malo con eso? — interrogo la pelirroja.

—No, pero ya conoces a las chicas, y ni hablar de mis padres, los amo a todos, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirles, y bueno, quiero que Sashi sea parte de eso, al menos por ahora— aclaro el Loud a su amiga, quien tenía una ceja arqueada por eso. — ¿Qué? — pregunto el rubio al ver la cara de su amiga.

—Nada— respondió la pelirroja levantando los hombros. —Solo creo que deberías decirles a todos que tienes una novia— comento la oji-verde.

—No es mi novia, solo somos amigos— volvió a repetir el rubio. —Además, como ya te dije, quiero que esto quede así, sin que ni las chicas o mis padres se enteren de ella, al menos por ahora, cuando sienta que ya está lista, la presentare a mi familia— termino de decir el Loud a su amiga.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor— dijo Wendy suspirando. — ¿Piensas tener algo más con ella? — soltó la pregunta la pelirroja, el chico no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, entendía muy bien lo que ella quería decir.

—No lo sé, es lo mismo que paso con nosotros, solo dejare que las cosas sucedan, y si se da algo, bueno, no lo dejare ir— fue la simple respuesta que la chica recibió para asentir, quería a su amigo, ya no de una forma sentimental, pero lo quería como un hermano.

—Bien, si se da algo, solo espero que seas feliz realmente— declaro la chica, haciendo que su amigo sonría por eso.

—Gracias— fue lo que dijo el Loud, solo para mirar como la chica sonreía.

—Oye por cierto, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? Mis hermanos invitaron a sus amigos a una pijamada, y ya sabes como son, no quiero que unos chicos precoces anden siguiéndome todo el tiempo— comento con cierto enojo la oji-verde.

— ¿Y los puedes culpar? Una hermosa chica paseando con ropa apretada en la casa como si nada— señalo con una sonrisa burlona el oji-azul.

—Hey, es mi casa de acuerdo, si quiero puedo caminar desnuda por ella, pero eso no significa que lo haría. Aun así, no quiero estar en ese lugar esta noche, la última vez que ellos hicieron una pijamada, uno de esos chicos intento pasarse de listo, le di un castigo para que aprendiera, pero de todos modos, no quiero ir a ese lugar, al menos no hasta que todos esos pequeños pervertidos se vayan— señalo con seriedad la pelirroja.

— ¿Y quedarte a dormir en la casa de uno de tus ex novios, en la misma cama es mejor? — pregunto con la ceja arqueada el rubio.

—Prefiero eso a tener que soportar la mirada de esos pequeños, además, no tengo nada que ocultarte a ti, me conoces muy bien, y conoces mi cuerpo, y también sé que no harías nada sin mi permiso— fue la respuesta que la chica dio con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que el rubio ría ante eso, mostrando sus pequeños dientes afilados.

—Bueno, sino te importa el ruido, eres bienvenida— respondió el oji-azul. —Por cierto, Lincoln tendrá hoy una pijamada con Clyde, así que te agradecería que no uses ropa llamativa, mi pequeño hermano todavía es un santo, y quiero que así sea por ahora— ordeno con seriedad el rubio.

—No hay problema— comento la chica con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, hora de trabajar— entro a la sala uno de los compañeros de trabajo, los dos adolescente solo suspiraron.

—Ya vamos Chambers— respondieron los dos, al momento que su compañera asentía para salir.

—Bueno, a trabajar— ordeno el rubio, y así los dos chicos, se fueron a cumplir sus deberes.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estuvo la cena querida? — pregunto con una sonrisa Rita, a la pelirroja que solo miro a la madre de la familia.

—Estuvo realmente deliciosa Sra. Loud, y de nuevo, gracias por permitirme quedarme esta noche— agradeció de nueva cuenta Wendy con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que agradecer nada cariño, es un placer tenerte aquí, realmente me sorprendió un poco cuando Naruto nos llamó, para decirnos que te quedarías hoy— comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, hoy mis hermanos tenían una pijamada con unos amigos, y no quería estar en una casa ruidosa— respondió la chica.

—Aunque prácticamente esta casa es igual— comento el rubio mayor.

—Sí, pero prefiero dormir en una casa ruidosa llena de chicas, a una de solo hombres— contrarresto la oji-verde.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, es un gusto tener aquí, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te quedaste— dijo la madre Loud a mirando a la chica, y a su hijo, y a sus otras hijas, quienes deberían haberse ido luego de terminar la cena, pero aún estaban presentes.

—Sí, la última vez que estuviste aquí fue hace años, ¿Cómo te ha ido desde entonces? — pregunto Lynn padre tratando de iniciar una conversación más familiar.

—Bueno, me ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar. Han sido unos años difíciles, pero siempre hay que salir adelante con motivación. Ya sabes, nunca rendirse, esforzarse cada día, dar lo mejor de uno mismo— hablo la Corduroy.

— ¿Y cómo están tus padres? — pregunto la rubia mayor.

—Bien, mamá y papá han estado mejor que nunca, esas clases de yoga los ayudan mucho realmente, ahora ya no se vuelven locos cuando mis hermanos hacen alguna travesura— confeso la oji-verde a los padres de su amigo.

—Vaya, si es así, deben ser buenas esas clases— comento el padre Loud, también ellos deberían probar tomar clases de yoga.

—Y dime querida, ¿hay algún galán que te guste, o alguno que te guste? — pregunto interesada la matriarca de la familia, mientras el rubio solo se golpeó la cara por eso, al momento que las chicas se interesaban.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún novio? — pregunto Lori con interés.

—Por el momento no, el amor no es para mí realmente, todos los chicos con los que he salido han sido unos completos idiotas— respondió la chica sin pena alguna, haciendo que las hijas Loud se enojen por eso, ¿acaso acababa de llamar a su hermano idiota?.

—Oh, es serio, es una lástima escuchar eso— reconforto la señora Loud.

—No, no se preocupe, es mi culpa en primer lugar, yo termino saliendo con esos niños por mi decisión— revelo la oji-verde.

— ¿Pero al menos uno debió salir bueno, verdad? — pregunto Lynn padre, si su hijo no iba a decir nada de su fallida relación con la pelirroja, él se encargaría de obtener respuestas.

—No, todos han sido unos completos idiotas— respondió con seriedad la chica, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa, mirando disimuladamente a su amigo. —Espere, ahora que recuerdo, si hubo uno que me gusto realmente— la pelirroja llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla, como si recordara el pasado.

—En serio, ¿Quién fue ese afortunado chico? — pregunto Rita con una sonrisa, solo para mirar como su hijo negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, pero lo conocí en la escuela, en realidad fue mi primer novio, fue cuando tenía 14— comento la chica con una sonrisa, el oji-azul se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado, evitando la mirada de toda su familia, solo para mirar a Lincoln, quien parecía reírse de él.

— ¿Tu primer novio? — la matriarca de la familia miro a su hijo, quien estaba avergonzado por lo que pasaba.

—Sí, fue un chico muy tierno y lindo, la verdad, él fue el primer chico de quien me enamore, la primera persona que me gusto, generalmente yo soy quien le gusta a los chicos, pero, este chico, pues, tenía algo que me gustaba, era amable, cariñoso y atento, era como un príncipe— los padres de la familia Loud, solo sonreían al escuchar eso, mientras las chicas se estaban poniendo enojadas, y el rubio, trataba de no morirse de vergüenza.

—Vaya, debió ser un chico único para que lo describas de esa forma— comento Lynn padre, mirando a su hijo mayor.

—Sí, era todo lo que una chica puede pedir— suspiro la chica con melancolía.

— ¿Y qué paso con él? — pregunto Rita.

—Bueno, hubo cosas que nos fueron separando, cosas que fueron ocupando su tiempo, y bueno, nos fuimos distanciando, y nos dimos cuenta que la relación no podía funcionar más— comento la chica.

— ¿Por qué se fueron distanciando? — pregunto Rita, al momento que Wendy miro a las hermanas de su amigos, quienes miraron un toque de tristeza en ellos.

—Tenía familia, y se dio cuenta que estaban pasando por problemas económicos, así que comenzó a trabajar, pero aparte de eso, también estaban sus hermanas, para él su familia lo era todo, y más sus hermanas, siempre me decía que las amaba y que daría lo que fuera por ellas, que para él, ellas eran lo más importante que iba a tener en la vida, y que nunca las dejaría, y que siempre iban a estar de primero en su vida. Así que, prácticamente las prefirió a ellas antes que a mí— revelo la chica, la familia Loud miro a su otro miembro, quien no quería mostrar su rostro, por su parte, las chicas de la casa Loud se sentían felices, aunque era triste en parte, se sentían felices de saber que su hermano mayor, las puso de primero en vez de una simple chica, y ahora se sentían mal por eso, ellas habían arruinado la relación de su hermano y la chica.

—Lamento escuchar eso— comento Lynn padre.

—No, no sé preocupe. Lo entendí por completo, para él su familia lo era todo, era lo primero y siempre lo será. Y lo entiendo, para mí, mi familia también lo es todo, solo que a veces necesito un respiro de ellos. Pero la familia siempre debe ser primera. Además, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ya lo supere— aclaro con una sonrisa sincera la chica, quien le dio un pequeño golpe a su amigo, mientras los padres del rubio no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero también ponerse tristes por eso, ahora comprendían porque no funciono su relación, su hijo siempre los ponía a todos ellos primero, y eso no estaba del todo bien, necesitaba encontrar su felicidad, a veces debía ser un poco egoísta, y pensar en sus sentimientos y deseos primero.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a hacer nuestra tarea Wendy, recuerda que tenemos que entregar el proyecto de la maestra Park el lunes temprano— declaro el hijo mayor de la casa Loud, levantándose de la mesa.

—Cierto, muchas gracias por la comida Sra. Loud— volvió a agradecer una tercera vez la pelirroja.

—No hay problema, querida— respondió la rubia mayor.

—Gracias por la comida mamá, estuvo deliciosa, si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme— le dijo a toda su familia, para irse a su cuarto, siendo seguido por la oji-verde, quien se despidió de la familia Loud, no tenían un trabajo realmente, es solo que su amigo quería irse ahora.

* * *

La Corduroy había dejado solo a su amigo en su cuarto, ya que había recibido una llamada de esa tal Sashi, así que decidió dejarlo en paz, mientras bajaba, podía escuchar la risa de Lincoln y sus hermanas, paso de largo nada más, los dejaría disfrutar de la pijamada, que se metiera sería malo, así que solo fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

Quizás estaba mal, aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de uno era malo, pero la familia Loud, era como su segunda familia, los padres de la casa la habían recibido con brazos abiertos, y siempre lo harían, cuando a veces venía a la casa para jugar o pasar el rato con Naruto, y a veces, se topaba con ellos, no les caían mal, es más, le agradaban mucho, y ellos la invitaban siempre a quedarse a cenar, pero no podía aceparlo, ella tenía que volver a su casa. Cuando era más joven, se quedaba algunas veces por la semana a dormir en la casa Loud, al igual que Leika y Danny, los tres eran bien recibidos en la casa Loud, y claro, Naruto también era bien recibido en la casa de los otros, sus padres eran amigos, y a veces se juntaban para hablar. Pero volviendo al presente, la chica solo tomo su vaso de juego, para sentarse en la mesa, y comenzar a hablar con sus amigos, esperaría hasta que el rubio fuera por ella, o al menos, hasta que ella se aburriera, solo suspiro para darle un trago a su bebida.

—Ese si fue un suspiro largo— la pelirroja aparto la mirada de su teléfono, para mirar a Lori en la entrada.

— ¿En serio? No lo note— respondió la oji-verde dejando su teléfono a un lado.

— ¿Acaso peleaste con Naruto? — pregunto la rubia que se sentó un poco alejada de la chica.

—No, para nada, solo baje por algo de tomar— levantó el vaso con jugo, para ponerlo de nuevo en la mesa.

—Oh, pensé que habían peleado, ya que estás aquí abajo y no con él— comento la rubia.

—No, si hubiera sido así, de seguro hubieran escuchado ruido arriba— señalo la pelirroja, quien miro con seriedad a la chica. —Dime Lori, ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? No es normal que vengas y me hables así como así, después de todo, no te caigo bien ni a ninguna de tus hermanas, así que, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunto con seriedad la oji-verde, mirando directamente a los ojos a la rubia.

—No, no es que me caigas mal, es solo…— intento hablar la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

—Es solo que no te gusta ver que ando con el chico que amas, ¿verdad? — solto la pregunta tajantemente la pelirroja, mientras la rubia trago en seco, iba a replicar pero no pudo hacerlo. —Siempre he sabido que te gusta Naruto, desde el primer momento que te vi lo note, y también sé que a ustedes también les gusta, a todas en más de un sentido— hablo con seriedad, mirando la entrada de la cocina, al momento que las demás chicas de la familia aparecían.

— ¿Cómo lo sabias? — pregunto Luna con miedo, si ella decía algo, si ella le contaba a sus padres, temían que los separaran a todos, y eso sería lo menos que ellos harían, incluso podrían enviarlas a todas a diferentes lugares, con otros miembros de su familia, y posiblemente enviarían a su hermano a otro país.

— ¿Le dirás a nuestros padres? — pregunto Lynn apretando los puños, si la chica le decía que sí, no dudaría en saltar para golpearla.

—No, no les diré nada— aclaro la chica. —No diré nada, porque ustedes se olvidara de ese amor que tienen por él— declaro mirando con seriedad a todas las chicas. —Ese amor que ustedes sienten, debe terminar de una vez, ustedes no lo miran todo, ya que son egoísta. Cuando yo salía con Naruto, él siempre estaba preocupado por todas. Ustedes siempre lo han acaparado, entiendo que a veces necesitan ayuda, pero lo que ustedes hacen no es nada bueno, saben que como mujer, me dolió mucho que las eligiera a todas ustedes en vez de a mí, sinceramente eso me dolió mucho fue un golpe duro para mí. Pero lo que más me enoja, es el hecho de que esto no me paso solo a mí, lo mismo le paso a Leika, su hermano las prefirió a ustedes. Pero eso no termina ahí, saben que Naruto es prácticamente el chico más codiciado de la escuela, esto quizás no lo saben ustedes, pero incluso algunas mujeres mayores le tienen un ojo encima, y todas han intentado hacer algo, pero su hermano siempre sale con que necesitaba estar para sus hermanas, que no puede dejarlas, y demás cosas. Algunas personas han comenzado a pensar que es un Siscon, otros incluso piensan que es gay, y algunos más dicen que prefiere a las mujeres mayores. Pero nadie sabe realmente, que ustedes son las que evitan eso, saben, yo quiero a Naruto, es una gran persona y quiero que sea feliz. Pero con ustedes en su camino, nunca llegara a nada realmente, si ustedes siguen deteniéndolo, si siguen evitando que siga con su vida, si siguen actuando como las princesas inútiles, Naruto nunca alcanzara su potencial. Si realmente se preocupan por él, si realmente quieren que sea feliz, les sugiero que comiencen a dejar de depender de él para todo, comiencen a actuar como las mujeres hechas y derechas que son, piensen en el futuro de Naruto— termino de decir con seriedad la pelirroja, mientras las chicas solo miraban el suelo.

—Así que aquí estabas— hablo el rubio, haciendo que todas las chicas miraran a la entrada de la cocina. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te estuve buscando por toda la casa— reclamo el rubio.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte con tu llamada— respondió la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿y ustedes? ¿No deberían estar en su cuarto ahora? — pregunto el Loud mayor a sus hermanas.

—Lo siento, es solo que ellas vinieron a mí a pedirme consejos para salir con chicos, espero que no te moleste— mintió la Corduroy, haciendo que el rubio se tensé por eso.

—Sí les dijiste algo raro, te aseguro que teñiré ese pelo rojo tuyo de blanco y te volveré un tiro al blanco, para meterte una flecha en la cabeza— declaro con seriedad absoluta el rubio, sí había algo que detestaba más de que molestaran a sus hermanas, era que tipos estúpidos trataran de pasarse de listos con sus adorables princesas.

—Tranquilo, no les dije nada fuerte, solo que fueran ellas mismas siempre, ¿verdad chicas? — pregunto mirando a las hermanas Loud.

—Sí, solo nos dijo que siempre debemos ser nosotras— respondió Luan con una sonrisa forzada, mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Así es hermano, no te preocupes de nada— aseguro Lucy al rubio, quien miro a la pelirroja.

—Te has salvado, tienes suerte de que mis hermanitas te apoyaran— declaro con seriedad, para luego volver a sonreir. —Bien, ahora volvamos, todavía tengo que darte esa paliza— el oji-azul salió de la cocina, siendo seguido por la pelirroja, quien antes de irse, miro de nuevo a las chicas.

—Sí quieren que sea feliz, comiencen a dejarlo— ordeno a todas las chicas, quienes solo bajaron la mirada.

—Me voy a dormir— dijo Lori que se fue rápido a su cuarto, al momento que todas las demás también se iban.

Lo que la pelirroja les dijo fue duro, demasiado para ellas, como podían hacer eso, su hermano era la única persona que prometió estar junto a ellas, para toda la vida, siempre las ayudaba y cuidaba, para ellas, su hermano era muy importante, lo quería, y sí ellas lo estaban deteniendo, entonces se apartarían para que fuera feliz, ya era su momento, era tiempo de dejar el nido.

* * *

—Realmente odio el primer día de clases— comento Sashi con cansancio, mientras estaba sentada en frente del rubio.

—Pronto te acostumbraras— comento el rubio, era la hora de comer, así que todos estaban en la cafetería. La chica solo miro al rubio, hoy habían dejado algunas tareas largas, y para el Loud, bueno, no parecía importarle mucho.

— ¿Nunca te cansas de esto? — pregunto al oji-azul.

— ¿Debería? — pregunto con una sonrisa el blondo, la pelinegra sonrió.

— ¿Me ayudarías con mis tareas? — rogó la chica, el oji-azul solo arqueo la ceja por eso, mientras tenía una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, yo también tengo mis propias tareas y obligaciones que hacer en mi hogar, mi tiempo es limitado— musito con esa sonrisa el rubio, mientras la Kobayashi se quedó viéndolo.

—Entonces, ¿eso es una invitación para llevarme a tu casa? — pregunto con burla la chica.

—Yo no lo veo de esa forma, además, mi casa es una zona de guerra todos los días, juguetes por todos lados, una que otra ropa sucia, y no hay que olvidarse de las granadas apestosas de Lily, entrar a la casa Loud requiere un gran adiestramiento, determinación, valentía y tener ganas de morir— enumero el rubio como si se tratara de alguna misión suicida, la oji-café solo llevo su mano derecha a su frente, dando el típico saludo militar.

—Preparada para el servició señor— dijo la pelinegra, al momento que los dos se quedaban callados, seguido de comenzar a reírse, tan concentrados estaban en su mundo, que no miraban como algunas chicas, doblaban sus cucharas, les había tomado mucho tiempo por no decir años, tratar de llegar ser amigos del Loud mayor, y la chica nueva, solo le tomo una semana para estar al lado del chico más guapo de la escuela, el segundo pero bueno, estaba a punto de ser el primero.

—Es divertido hacer tonterías de vez en cuando— musito la pelinegra, para recibir un asentimiento por parte del chico.

—Sí, pero ya hablando en serió, no puedo ayudarte aunque quisiera, tengo que preparar la comida para mis hermanos, hoy lunes me toca limpiar la casa y ropa, así que estaré ocupado todo el día— respondió con tristeza el oji-azul.

—Ya veo, es una pena— comento en voz baja la chica, mirando la mesa, se quedaron callados por unos minutos, pero luego el rubio sintió como su teléfono vibro, lo saco para ver quién era, al hacerlo, noto que era un mensaje de su hermana Lori.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? — preguntó en voz baja, preocupado, le había dicho a todos sus hermanos, que solo lo llamaran o enviaran mensajes en la escuela, cuando hubiera alguna emergencia, es decir, alguna de sus hermanas se lastimo, perdieron algo en la escuela y cosas así, solo esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, abrió el mensaje, y solo se quedó sorprendido por ver lo que decía.

" _ **Hermano, si quieres puedes pasar el tiempo con tu amiga, hoy yo me encargare de la casa junto a las demás, todas estamos de acuerdo en hoy te tomes un descanso.**_

 _ **Así que disfruta, nosotros nos encargamos, y no te preocupes, lo haremos bien.**_

 _ **Att: Tu hermana favorita**_ "

Luego de terminar el mensaje, levanto la vista para buscar a Lori, no tardó en encontrarla, ya que la susodicha estaba levantando su mano, solo miro como ella le sonreía, para levantar su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación. Sonrió ante eso, de algún modo Lori estaba aprobando esto, y si eso era así, es porque la chica le caía bien.

—Sabes, acabo de recibir un mensaje, y hoy tengo día libre, ¿te gustaría ir a hacer la tarea a un lugar tranquilo? — preopuso el rubio a la pelinegra.

— ¿Eso es una cita? — pregunto la chica con interés.

—Depende de usted, señorita Kobayashi— respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

—En realidad, eso dependerá de cómo muevas tus hilos— golpeo la frente del rubio, quien solo sonrió aún más ante eso.

—Bien, veamos como resulta esto— declaro para pinchar con su tenedor, el pedazo de pollo que tenía, declarando así, lo que podía ser o no una relación futura.

* * *

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo? — pregunto con interés la madre de la casa Loud, mirando a su hijo.

—Bien, tranquilo como siempre realmente— respondió el oji-azul con tranquilidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada nuevo que nos quieras decir? — pregunto con una sonrisa Lynn padre.

—No, no hay nada que tenga que decir— negó el rubio, interesado por la sonrisa que sus padres tenían.

— ¿Nada de nada? — pregunto la rubia mayor, el rubio miro a sus padres, se estaba asustando al ver la cara de sus padres.

—No, ¿acaso debería? — pregunto con nervios, tomando su vaso para ingerir el bendito elixir que era un vaso de jugo de manzana.

—No lo sé, tú dinos, acaso no hiciste algo nuevo, como entrar a un equipo, volver a estar en el cuadro de honor, conseguir un aumento, o conseguir una novia— señalo Rita a su hijo, quien escupió el jugo por eso, mojando a Lynn que se quedó quieta por eso.

— ¡Perdón! — se disculpó el rubio que se iba a levantar, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

—No, no te preocupes hermano, me iré a limpiar ahora— la deportista se levantó de la mesa, mientras el oji-azul tosió para recuperar la postura, y mirar a sus padres.

— ¿A que vino eso mamá? — pregunto el hijo mayor.

—Bueno, por ahí comenzó a correr el rumor que estabas saliendo con alguien, una chica, dicen que estaban paseando por el parque— respondió Lynn padre, sin notar que sus hermanas trataban de no perder la postura.

—Dinos, ¿Quién es ella, como se conocieron y acaso es tu novia? — parecía infantil preguntarle eso a su hijo, pero estás cosas eran algo que Rita necesitaba saber, una porque quería que su hijo no anduviera en malos pasos, y dos, saber que su principito tenía una novia era emocionante.

— ¿Nuestro hermano tiene una novia? — pregunto sorprendido Lincoln que había escuchado, y como tal se acercó para saber más. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? Somo hermanos— reclamo el peliblanco, ambos eran los únicos chicos de la casa Loud, como tal, compartían muchas cosas juntas, entre ellas ir de comprar a la tienda de comics, o ir a comprar videojuegos, y algo que hacían cuando se podía, ir a las ferias de comics disfrazados de personajes de comics.

—En primer lugar, quiero el nombre de la persona que anda diciendo eso, tengo que hablar seriamente con esa persona sobre divulgar cosas. Y en segundo lugar, ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos, y para su información, estábamos en la biblioteca para hacer nuestras tareas, y luego de que la termináramos, solo la acompañe a casa, la cual queda cerca del parque— aclaro con seriedad el oji-azul.

— ¿Cómo se llama ella? — pregunto la rubia como si no escucho nada, el rubio solo miro a su madre a los ojos.

— ¿No me dejaran de preguntar hasta que les dija todo, verdad? — pregunto resignado el oji-azul, sabía cómo eran sus padres, y solo miro como sonreían con complicidad. —*Suspiro*Su nombre es Sashi, la conocí hace una semana, se acaba de mudar al pueblo— respondió con resignación el oji-azul, mientras sus padres seguían viéndolo.

— ¿Cómo la conociste? — pregunto Lynn padre.

—Pues digamos que fue un encuentro fuerte, y no hablo en sentido figurado, lo dijo literalmente. Leika y yo estábamos en el parque, y cuando estaba a punto de irme, ella me atropello con su patineta, o mejor dicho, ambos chocamos por no prestar atención a nuestro alrededor. Y bueno, desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos, pero nada más— volvió a repetir el rubio, sus padres solo sonrieron ante eso.

—Lo sabemos, pero considerando que es la primera chica con la cual sales, aparte de Leika y Wendy, quizás deberías intentar formalizar una relación— dijo la madre Loud, haciendo que su hijo suspire mientras negaba.

—Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto antes— replico el rubio.

—Lo sabemos hijo, pero debes comenzar a disfrutar tu vida. Eres joven y con salud, necesitas comenzar a vivir un poco más. Escucha, te hemos educado para que seas un hombre de bien, y lo has hecho, siempre cuidas de todos, y no solo eso. Ayudas a la familia, cuidas a tus hermanos cuando no estamos, preparas la comida casi todo el tiempo, te esfuerzas en tu trabajo y en los estudios, y eso es bueno, pero a veces necesitas darte un respiro, hacer las cosas que te gustan, ya sabes, disfrutar tu juventud— hablo con seriedad el padre de la casa Loud, mirando a su hijo, quien solo miro los ojos de sus padres, en realidad se miraban preocupados, solo suspiro.

—Bien, ya que prácticamente me están pidiendo hacer las cosas que quiero, ¿me darían permiso para hacerme un tatuaje? — pregunto con seriedad a sus padres, quienes se quedaron callados ante eso, al igual que sus hermanas.

— ¿H-Hablas en serio? — pregunto con temor Rita, amaba a su hijo, pero cosas como esas no le agradaban, y su respuesta llego en una risa por parte de su hijo.

—Por supuesto que no, solo estoy bromeando— toda la familia Loud respiro aliviada por eso. —Pero, no deben preocuparse, comprendo porque se preocupen de que no disfruto mi vida, pero lo hago, créanme que la disfruto, pasar tiempo con todos ustedes, estar con ustedes para mi es suficiente, hago lo que hago porque me gusta, y a mí me alegra ayudarlos a todos— musito con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio a sus padres.

—Lo sabemos, pero como dijimos, trata de tener más tiempo para ti mismo, por favor— pidió la rubia tomando la mano de su hijo, Naruto miro a su madre, para sonreír.

—Lo prometo mamá, te lo prometo— aseguro el rubio, amaba a su familia, y no deseaba preocuparlos, así que solo haría lo que ellos le decían.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, aquí termina otro capítulo, ¿Qué haran las chicas ahora? Wendy ya dio su opinion, y revelo el secreto de las hermanas loud, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿las cosas seguiran iguales o cambiaran? y ¿acaso wendy les dijo eso por venganza? si quieren saberlo, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo en menos de una semana, lo cual es sorprendente, ya que a veces me tardo, bueno, en el capítulo dije que tenía pensado hacer unas sorpresas para navidad, ya saben, capitulos especiales que tengan lo que sutedes quieren, y no sé si los hare, he estado muy ocupado y ahora me costo mucho terminar este cap.**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, solo aclarar que el "harem" solo será de las hijas Loud, no añadiera a nadie más, realmente a nadie más, tal vez ponga unos flashback sobre que paso en el pasado, que ocurrió entre naruto y sus amigas, y posiblemente con algunas otras mujeres o chicas, ya saben, Naruto no puede ganar mucho como para ayudar a sus padres o comprar las cosas que quieran sus hermanas, así que tendría que hacer ciertos "trabajos" para conseguir las cosas, 7u7.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

El hijo mayor de la casa Loud se encontraba en su habitación, realizando sus tareas, apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, y se encontraba tranquilo, como la última semana. Sus hermanas ya no le pedían ayuda, al menos, no todo el tiempo, una que otra vez ellas iban con él para ayudarlas con sus estudios, nada más, aunque le agradaba tener tiempo libre, debía admitir que le gustaría que alguna de sus hermanas viniera para ayudarla, ya sea que ayudara a Lynn con sus prácticas de equipo, ser el modelo de diseños de Leni, estar en las sesiones espiritistas de Lucy o ayudar a Lola.

Solo suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla, su semana había sido tranquila, sus hermanas ahora se encargaban de hacer el almuerzo, y se dividieron parte de las tareas del hogar, en fin, ya casi no tenía trabajo que hacer, y gracias a eso, pasaba algo de tiempo con Sashi, cuando podían salían para dar un paseo por el parque, o iban por un helado, no es que se quejara, es solo, bueno, como hermano mayor, tenía que resolver los problemas de sus hermanas. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, miro quien era, y resulto ser uno de los tantos amigos que tenía.

—Hola, ¿Qué sucede Rick? — saludo el oji-azul mirando las fotos de sus hermanas.

— _Hola, Naruto, que bueno que contestaste, tengo noticias amigo, pero no te agradaran_ — dijo al otro lado una voz masculina.

—Así, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con seriedad.

— _¿Recuerdas que el juego entraría hasta mañana, y se vendería la próxima semana?_ —.

—No me digas que no llego, pero aún, ¿acaso tendré que esperar más tiempo? — pregunto el blondo.

— _Ninguna de las dos, en realidad, el juego llego hoy temprano, muy temprano realmente, el señor Holland nos dijo que viniéramos antes de abrir_ —.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto el Loud girándose en la silla.

— _El problemas es que el juego se venderá hoy a media noche, y eso no es todo, el Sr. Holland público en la página de la tienda, que hoy se vendería, y para terminar de joder, solo hay 100 copias, al parecer las demás llegaran en meses. Ahora mismo estoy viendo como varias personas están acampando afuera de la tienda, Naruto, si quieres tener una copia, trae tu trasero aquí, hoy no podre apartar las dos copias que pediste, lo siento amigo, así que sí deseas este juego, ven rápido_ —.

—Ok, voy en seguida— declaro el rubio que se levantó de su silla, para tomar rápido uno de sus sudaderos, y llamar a la pelinegra.

—Hola, Sashi, tenemos un problema, el juego vino antes de lo esperado, y se venderá hoy a media noche, veme en la tienda que te dije, pero apresúrate, solo tienen 100 copias y ya hay mucha gente, nos vemos— dijo el rubio con rapidez, sin recibir respuesta alguna de la chica, bajo rápido las escaleras, tomando su patineta y casco, así como revisar que llevaba su billetera y llaves. — ¿Chicas? — llamo a sus hermanas, debía avisar que hoy llegaría tarde.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano mayor? — pregunto Luan al rubio.

—Voy a salir a comprar un juego que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, pero lo venderán a media noche y no hay muchas copias. Dile a nuestros padres para que no se preocupen, nos vemos— se despidió con rapidez Naruto, saliendo de la casa sin escuchar la respuesta de su hermana.

—Sí, yo les dijo— respondió con tristeza la bromista de la familia.

— ¿A dónde fue Naruto? — pregunto Lori a su hermana menor.

—Fue a comprar un videojuego nuevo— respondió Luan sin esa típica sonrisa suya.

— ¿Con esa chica Sashi? — pregunto interesada.

—No lo sé, y no me importa— declaro la peli-castaña que se fue para su cuarto, dejando sola a la rubia mayor.

—Ojala ninguna se hubiera enamorado de él— musito en voz baja la segunda hermana mayor, desde que Wendy les dijo que dejaran esos sentimientos enfermizos, todo se había vuelto incomodo realmente, querían dejarlo solo, pero a la vez, no podían estar sin él, pero a pesar de eso, trataban de ocultar sus emociones, tanto, que incluso ella comenzó a salir con un tipo, el chico era buena persona, y tal vez, este chico la ayudaría a olvidar a su hermano.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué diablos hiciste? — pregunto Leika con cierto enojo en su voz, mientras miraba con desaprobación a su amiga pelirroja. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a ellas? ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? — regaño con enojo la pelinegra.

—Sí sabes que si él se entera, te pulverizara— dijo Danny a la Corduroy.

—Lo sé, pero debía hacerlo— exclamo la chica casi en un grito, sus amigos solo suspiraron mientras negaban lo que la oji-verde hizo.

—No, no tenías que hacerlo, es más, no tenías el derecho de decirle eso a ellas— declaro con seriedad la pelinegra.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Naruto por primera vez parece interesado en una chica, si no les decía eso, de seguro ellas hubieran arruinado la oportunidad de que él tuviera una relación estable— se excusó la pelirroja.

—No pongas pretextos, lo que hiciste estuvo mal y no hay forma de que lo tapes, por dios Wendy, siempre has hecho cosas tontas, pero esto, literalmente lograste pasarte de la raya esta vez— negó con seriedad la pelinegra.

— ¿Hacer qué? Solo les dije que lo dejaran de una vez, ellas son sus hermanas, no pueden tener esos sentimientos por él— señalo con el ceño fruncido la Corduroy.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — pregunto con seriedad la oji-negra, quien miro a todos lados, estaban en un restaurante, los tres habían decidido salir para hablar en privado, luego de que la pelirroja les dijo lo que hizo en la casa de su amigo, solo se acercó a ella para fulminarla con la mirada. — ¡Ella no son sus hermanas! ¡Ellos no tienen relación sanguínea! — declaro con seriedad.

—Sé que no tienen relación sanguínea, pero ellas lo creen así, si saben que está mal, lo dejaran y harán que Naruto sea feliz por una vez en su vida— respondió con seriedad.

—No, lo que hiciste fue darle un golpe bajo a ellas— hablo Danny que entraba por fin a la conversación, meterse en medio de una pelea de gatas, no gracias, quería vivir, pero esto era importante, era sobre la vida de su mejor amigo. —Escucha, meterte en la vida personal de Naruto es pasarse de la raya. No debes meterte en cosas en las cuales no te llaman, sabes que Naruto no comparte relación sanguínea con ninguna de esas chicas, y si ellas se enamoraron de él, déjalas, es su vida. Y si quizás él también llega a sentir algo por ella, no hay problema realmente, él no es su hermano verdadero, solo Lincoln lo es, y no hay problema en ello. Hay cosas en las cuales nunca debes intervenir, y esta es una de ellas. Dime, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien te hubiera dicho que no te confesaras a él? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, si esa persona te decía que olvidaras todo, porque no era lo correcto?— la pelirroja solo se quedó callada, mirando a sus amigos, se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada.

—Me hubiera puesto triste— respondió con resignación la chica.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo harás? — pregunto Leika a la oji-verde.

—Creo que iré a disculparme— confeso para levantarse, saco un billete de la bolsa de su pantalón, y dárselo a sus amigos. —Nos vemos— se despidió la pelirroja de sus amigos.

—Solo esperemos que nada peor pase— comento la pelinegra, para mirar a su amigo. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sam? — pregunto con una sonrisa la chica.

* * *

La pelirroja había llegado a la casa de su amigo, suspiro mientras trataba de tragarse sus palabras, solo sacudió su cabeza para tocar el timbre de la casa, al hacerlo, espero unos segundos, y al otro lado miro a Lincoln.

—Hola Wendy— saludo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

—Hola pequeño— devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

—Sí buscas a mi hermano, no está, se fue a comprar un videojuego, parece que llegara muy tarde hoy— dijo el Loud del medio, sabía que la chica solo venía a la casa, para estar junto a su hermano.

—En realidad, vine para hablar con tus hermanas, hay algo que tengo que decirles— declaro la oji-verde.

—Oh, bueno, están en sus cuartos— musito el pequeño, dándole paso a la pelirroja que agradeció. —Nos vemos después— se despidió el pequeño Loud, quien salió de la casa, de seguro iba a la casa de Clyde, pero eso no importaba.

Solo subió a la segunda planta, y sin perder tiempo fue a la habitación de Lori, claro que antes toco, y luego de recibir el permiso, entro para encontrar a las dos rubias en sus camas.

—Oh, eres tú— dijo con aburrimiento Lori al ver a la pelirroja.

—Sí buscas a nuestro hermano, se fue a comprar un videojuego— dijo Leni mirando una revista como si nada.

—No, yo no vine para buscar a Naruto. en realidad, vine para hablar con ustedes, con todas ustedes— respondió la pelirroja. — ¿Tienen un momento? — pregunto a las chicas.

* * *

—Hoy fue un día difícil— comento el oji-azul con cansancio en su voz, ya era más de media noche, y no hace mucho estuvo en la tienda comprando uno de los videojuegos más populares, fue difícil conseguirlo, cuando su amigo lo llamo, corrió lo más rápido que podía en su patineta, y gracias a eso, pudo formar parte de ese grupo de 100 personas que obtendrían el juego.

Fue difícil sin duda alguna, no fue nada fácil, pero ahora eso no importaba, logro comprar el videojuego que tanto esperaba desde hace dos años, y ahora por fin lo podría jugar, o eso quería, pero ya era más de media noche, y era jueves, tenía que ir a estudiar a las 7 así que no tendría tiempo para disfrutar de un videojuego nuevo, pero ya se acercaba viernes, y podría disfrutarlo todo lo que quisiera. Entro sigilosamente a su casa, toda su familia estaba durmiendo, y no quería que alguna de sus hermanas se levantara, su madre le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que le dejaba la cena en la refrigeradora, dejo su patineta a un lado, al igual que su casco, camino hasta la cocina para tomar su cena, solo se sentó en la oscuridad, para comer.

Estaba tan concentrado comiendo, que no noto que alguien bajaba las escaleras, y no lo hubiera hecho, hasta que la luz de la cocina se encendió, se quedó quieto en su lugar, maldiciendo mentalmente al saber que despertó a alguien.

— ¿Hermano mayor? — el oji-azul reconoció la voz, era Lana, solo se giró para encontrar a su hermanita medio dormida, la cual se estaba tallándose los ojos con sueño.

—Lana, lamento haberte despertado— dijo el rubio que tomo su plato sucio, y ponerlo en el fregadero, se limpió las manos con su pantalón, y camino hasta la pequeña rubia. —Ven, vamos a la cama— la cargo para apagar la luz, su hermana apenas tenía 5 años, pero era muy competente.

Todas sus hermanas eran unas genios en algo, y la pequeña rubia era buena reparando casi todo en la casa, sin mencionar que ella tenía su propia caja de herramientas, pero para él, Lana siempre sería su pequeña princesa. Miro a la pequeña, estaba creciendo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella nunca más lo necesitara, solo la abrazo mientras subía las escaleras, iba a ir a la habitación de la pequeña, pero fue detenida por ella.

—No, quiero dormir contigo hoy— pidió la pequeña rubia, abrazando del cuello a su hermano.

— ¿Estás segura? Creo que lo mejor sería que durmieras en tu cuarto— susurro el Loud mayor.

—No, quiero quedarme contigo… Por favor— rogo la pequeña rubia, el oji-azul solo miro a su hermanita, no podía negarle nada.

—Está bien, vamos— murmuro para bajar las escaleras de su cuarto, iba a subir pero fue detenido de nuevo.

—Hermano mayor— el blondo mayor se detuvo, para girarse y mirar ahora a Lola, quien también parecía dormida, pero eso no evito que ella caminara lentamente hacía él, y abrazar sus piernas. —Bienvenido a casa— susurro la princesa de la casa Loud, el corazón del chico latió con fuerza, sus hermanitas eran tan adorables y malditamente hermosas, eran como un par de conejos o cachorritos.

—Gracias mi pequeña princesa— Naruto se agacho para cargar a su otra hermana, cuando las dos nacieron, siempre las cargo, hace cinco años eran tan ligeras, y ahora eran grandes, y claro, eso significaba que eran un poco pesadas, pero no diría nada, lastimaría los sentimientos de sus hermanitas y no quería eso. —Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar mi princesita— declaro para ir de nuevo al cuarto de su hermana.

—No, quiero quedarme contigo hoy, por favor— parecía una broma, dos de sus hermanas pidiéndole que se quedara con ellas, había pasado un tiempo, sabía que no podría librarse de esto, aunque quisiera, igual no les negaría nada a las pequeñas rubias.

—Bien, subamos entonces— declaro para comenzar a subir a su cuarto, tratando de no caerse con sus hermanas, lo cual fue algo difícil, pero logro hacerlo, encendió la luz de su cuarto, seguido de caminar hasta su cama, y acostar a sus princesas, las acomodo en su cama, se quitó su sudadera y zapatos, tiro a un lado la bolsa con el videojuego, miro su cama, y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que sostuvo a las gemelas, el tiempo pasaba rápido, y cuando menos se diera cuenta, ambos se volverían unas adolescentes y comenzarían a pensar en novios, pero por ahora, por ahora ambas eran sus princesas, solo apago la luz, seguido de acostarse en medio de las dos chicas, las abrazo, y pudo sentir las manitas de las pequeñas apretar con fuerza su camisa. —Buenas noches mis pequeñas princesas, yo las protegeré— susurro al sentir que de nuevo se quedaban dormidas, ambas eran muy distintas, no tenían nada en común, pero a la vez, eran muy similares, solo sonrió mientras también dejaba que Morfeo lo dejara entrar a su reino.

* * *

—Se los dijo, hace una semana mis hermanas no me necesitaban, y ahora, de repente hoy todas me pidieron ayuda en algo, es como si algo les hubiera pasado— comento con seriedad el oji-azul a sus amigos.

— ¿Y eso es malo porque? — pregunto Leika entendiendo que había sucedido.

—No es que sea malo, es solo, bueno, pensé que tal vez alguien o algo las molestaba, o también pude haber olvidado algo que les prometí. Sé que parece que se resolvió, pero quiero saber que hizo que cambiaran por esa semana, pero si les pregunto, no creo que me digan nada, conociéndolas, se llevaran ese secreto a la tumba— musito el Loud mirando el techo de la cafetería. Por su parte, Danny y Leika miraron a su amiga pelirroja, que miraba a otro lado.

—No debes atormentarte con eso ahora, mira atrás— dijo el chico de cabello negro, el blondo se giró para notar que Sashi venía a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos— se sentó la pelinegra, recibiendo un "Hola" por parte de los amigos del blondo.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer Loud? ¿No tuviste problemas? — pregunto con una sonrisa la oji-café, haciendo que el chico también sonría.

—No, qué hay de ti Kobayashi, ¿acaso fuiste castigada? — interrogo Naruto a la chica, quien solo se rió, por su parte, los tres chicos miraban todos con cierta gracia.

Sinceramente, era la primera vez que miraban a su amigo interesarse en una chica, que lo miraban prestarle atención a alguien que no fuera su familia, y bueno, se alegraban por él, y querían que fuera feliz, aunque tenían sus dudas sobre esta posible relación, era como si los dos chicos delante de ellos estuvieran corriendo, pero bueno, si su amigo era feliz, eso era suficiente.

—Para nada— respondió la chica, el blondo iba a decir algo más, pero entonces fue llamado por uno de sus maestros.

—Loud, ven aquí— fue el llamado que una de las maestras dio, la cual estaba usando ropa deportiva además de una gorra.

—Enseguida, nos vemos después— dijo el oji-azul, levantándose para ir con su maestra, y salir de la cafetería con ella.

— ¿Hizo algo malo? — pregunto la pelinegra a los chicos.

—No, de seguro lo llamo de nuevo para que se uniera al club de karate— respondió Leika sin preocupación.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto interesada la chica.

—Es cierto, eres nueva aquí— dijo la pelinegra mirando a la oji-café.

—Verás, Naruto es muy popular aquí, no sé si lo has notado— comento Wendy.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso— respondió Sashi.

—Bien, debes saber que Naruto es popular por varias razones, una de ellas es porque es bueno para los deportes, cuando estaba en primaria, siempre estuvo en cada equipo, y fue el mejor, gracias a él la escuela obtuvo varios trofeos, y bueno, cuando entro a preparatoria muchos maestros lo querían en su club, pero él se aburrió de eso. De seguro la maestra Rodríguez tratara de convencerlo para que se una, ha estado intentando hacerlo desde que lo conoció, aunque ahora se muestra más decidida, bueno, creo que es normal, dentro de poco se acerca el torneo con las demás escuelas— respondió Danny a la duda de la chica.

—Ya veo, debo decir que eso me sorprende un poco— dijo la chica.

—Y eso es poco, Naruto es un personaje único. La mayoría de personas solo conoce algo de él, pero personas como nosotros lo conocemos mejor, eso de ser bueno en cada deporte es poco, también es un gran estudiante, ha estado en el cuadro de honor varias veces, prácticamente y para resumir, él es bueno en cualquier cosa que se proponga. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de él— comento la pelirroja.

—Y eso, es que la única razón por la cual él es bueno en casi todo, es por sus hermanas. Él siempre ha querido a sus hermanas, y cuando ellas tienen problemas o necesitan ayuda, él hace lo que sea para dárselas, sinceramente, Naruto nunca fue un chico tan estudioso, o deportista, pero sus hermanas necesitaban ayuda en algo, y bueno, Naruto decidió esforzarse en todo lo que no fuera bueno y todo lo que sus hermanas necesitaran, por eso es que es un chico codiciado por las chicas, es decir, no solo es un chico lindo, también es trabajador y eso atrae a muchas mujeres— declaro Leika con seriedad.

—Sí, la mayoría de chicas de la escuela andan detrás de él, muchas han intentado salir en una cita con él, pero Naruto no está interesado en eso, pero no creas que sea por algo raro, la verdad es que para Naruto su familia lo es todo, así que se enfoca en ellos. Y bueno, muchas de ellas aún siguen intentándolo, pero bueno, no logran nada— susurro la pelirroja señalando disimuladamente a varias chicas, quienes los miraban a ellos cuatro. —Naruto es un partido único, quien salga con él tendrá una gran suerte, y ninguna de esas chicas quiere darlo a nadie. En resumen, Naruto es un trofeo y ellas las peleadoras— cito la oji-verde como si nada, mientras la chica solo miro a su alrededor, podía notar la mirada de varias chicas sobre ella, pero no le importaba, si ellas querían pelea, pues pelea tendrían.

—Sí, ya lo pude notar, sin duda alguna Naruto es alguien muy popular y querido, parece que es como una celebridad— dijo en tono de broma la oji-café.

—Sí, aunque no lo parezca, tiene varios amigos en muchos lugares, es bueno haciendo amigos, pasa con él unos 10 minutos, y ya serán mejores amigos— comento Danny.

—Sí, lo sé, ya pase por eso— comento con una sonrisa la chica.

—Qué bueno, porque hay algo que debes saber, Naruto es una persona amable, ayuda a los que puede, y siempre es amable con todos, la mayoría de maestros y padres lo conoce, saben que es un chico bueno. Pero hay algo que no muchos saben, y es que él puede volverse en una persona de temer— declaro con seriedad Leika.

—Pero eso solo ocurre, si tienes el valor de molestar o herir a sus hermanas y hermano. Si tu lastimas a su familia, ten por seguro que él te lastimara— confeso Wendy con seriedad.

—Todos saben que no deben molestar a la familia Loud, y eso algunos lo aprendieron de mala manera, pocas personas han cometido ese error, y nunca más lo hicieron. Naruto es muy sobreprotector con sus hermanas principalmente, también con su hermano, pero más con sus hermanas, moléstalas o lastímalas, y sufrirás— dijo Danny con seriedad, para acercarse a la chica.

—Hace unos años, unos chicos molestaban a Leni por no ser tan lista, toda la familia Loud sabe que Leni no es una cerebrito, pero eso lo compensa con su belleza y carisma, es tonta sin duda alguna, y eso lo sabe Naruto, pero es su hermana y así la quiere, al igual que toda la familia Loud. Pero volviendo al tema, unos chicos la molestaban, y un día llego a su casa llorando porque la molestaban, y eso no le agrado a Naruto para nada— Sashi miro la expresión del chico, era de seriedad absoluta, es decir, no estaba mintiendo para nada.

—Naruto enfrento a esos tipos, y bueno, los chicos se mudaron del pueblo al día siguiente, y Naruto tenía unos pequeños golpes en la cara, es obvio que algo paso, pero nadie sabe qué fue lo que le hizo a esos chicos, y sinceramente, nadie quiere saberlo. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos, sus hermanas son únicas, y a veces algunas personas las molestan por las cosas que hacen. Y bueno, los que las molestan no vuelven a ser los mismo, todos en el pueblo saben que nunca deben molestar a ningún Loud, o mejor dicho, no hacer algo que los pusiera en la mira de Naruto— explico la pelirroja con seriedad, mientras la pelinegra se asombraba por eso.

—Vaya, eso no me lo espere— comento Sashi viendo a los amigos del rubio.

—Sí, todos saben que nunca debes molestar a alguna chica Loud. Y si no mlestas a alguna chica, ten por seguro que Naruto será un buen amigo, solo no debes molestar a sus hermanas, y no tendrás problemas, eso es algo que todos saben. Claro que tampoco debes molestar a Naruto, o sus hermanas podrían hacer algo incluso peor— declaro con seriedad Leika.

—Sí, una vez cuando Naruto tenía 14, una chica lo molestaba, pero era porque la chica quería ser su novia, entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarle globos con pintura, cuando las chicas se enteraron quien fue, bueno, la chica tuvo pesadillas durante un tiempo, al encontrar la cabeza de todos sus peluches en la entrada de su casa, y nadie sabe como entraron sin despertarla, ya que ella dormía con todos ellos, sin mencionar que le echaron algo en su cabello, que cosa era, nadie lo sabe, pero la chica estaba segura que fueron las hermanas de Naruto, claro que nunca hubo pruebas, pero aun hoy en día, algunos piensan que ellas fueron— conto la oji-verde.

—Vaya, si son una familia unida— musito la oji-café ante las historias que le contaban.

—Sí, por esa razón los hijos de la casa Loud son conocidos, molestas a uno, y tendrás a toda la manada contra ti, es prácticamente suicidio— explico Leika con algo de gracia, Sashi solo asintió, era bueno saberlo, aunque no tenía motivos para hacer algo así, le agradaba mucho Naruto, más de lo que ella pensó, era un buen tipo, y parecía que era un premio gordo en pocas palabras. Bueno, no es que ella buscara algo, si sucediera algo, solo dejaría que pasara, por ahora, eran buenos amigos.

—Bueno, gracias por la información, aunque no creo ser de esas personas que quieran molestarlo, o a sus hermanas. Solo ser una amiga más, o lo que el universo desee— expreso con una sonrisa la pelinegra ante los mejores amigos del rubio, quienes debían admitir algo, la chica era similar a Naruto, y podían sentir que decía la verdad.

* * *

—Así que, ¿eres bueno en karate? — pregunto Sashi al rubio.

—Sí, supongo que los chicos ya te contaron todo— supuso el oji-azul.

—No realmente, solo me explicaron que erás buen estudiante, y buen deportista, y en pocas palabras, me dijeron que si te hacía algo a ti o tus hermanas, estaría tentando al diablo— la chica caminaba de espaldas, viendo al rubio, mientras ella tenía una sonrisa, solo noto como su amigo ponía una sonrisa sutil.

— ¿Te contaran sobre eso, verdad? — conocía a sus amigos, eran iguales que sus hermanas, siempre se metían en su vida, no es que lo molestara, pero a veces, necesitaba ahcer las cosas por su propia cuenta.

—Pues solo me contaron que unos chicos se fueron del pueblo, nadie sabe qué hiciste, y prácticamente que eres un demonio— enumero la chica mirando al cielo.

—Quiero que sepas…— se iba a excusar el Loud, pero fue interrumpido.

—Creo que es tierno— comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda por eso.

— ¿Tierno? — pregunto extrañado el oji-azul.

—Sí, es decir, lo que hiciste fue para proteger a tus hermanas, y eso es tierno, que un hermano cuide de sus hermanas, es raro que algunos lo hagan, por eso dije que me parece tierno— explico con una sonrisa tierna la chica, los dos habían dejado de caminar, y ahora se miraban a los ojos, el blondo era más grande que la chica, ya que la pelinegra le llegaba a los hombros. —Eres un gran hermano sin duda alguna, y un buen chico, eso te hace ganar muchos puntos Loud— golpeo la chica el pecho del rubio, quien trago en seco, la chica paso su dedo índice por el pecho, para subirlo por su cara, azul y café chocaron por unos segundos. —Nos vemos mañana Loud— la chica se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla al Loud, quien solo se quedó quieto, mientras miraba como la chica se iba a su casa.

El oji-azul solo se quedó quieto, para luego suspirar mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su mejilla, se quedó como idiota por unos segundos, pero luego recobro la postura, y solo se fue a su casa, con una sonrisa boba. Sin duda alguna, la chica lo traía loco, muy loco realmente.

* * *

El rubio estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, pero de un momento a otro, solo sintió como era golpeado para caer al suelo con pesadez, rodos unos pocos metros, gruño por ese gran golpe, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, para tratar de saber quién lo empujo, al hacerlo, solo miro como un hombre de apariencia inglesa estaba en el suelo, así como ver a sus hermanas en la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — pregunto con algo de enojo el oji-azul, que se levantaba del suelo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, por favor, discúlpame— el chico ingles se levantó también para mirar al oji-azul, el hombre se quedó quieto mirando al rubio, quien miro a sus hermanas.

— ¿Quién es este tipo? — pregunto con seriedad en su voz.

—Su nombre es Hugh, y es mi tutor— dijo Lincoln saliendo de entre sus hermanas, mientras miraba a su hermano.

— ¿Tútor? — pregunto con interés el hijo mayor.

—Sí… me ha ido mal últimamente, y bueno, busque ayuda en Lisa pero ella está ocupada, y sabía que tú también lo estabas, así que busque ayuda en la universidad, en donde algunos estudiantes se vuelven maestros por créditos extras— declaro el pequeño peliblanco.

—Ya veo— comento el oji-azul. —Pero eso no explica, ¿porque él me empujo? — que su hermano tuviera problemas con sus estudios, no era excusa para ser empujado por un extraño.

—Lo siento, es solo que tus hermanas me estaban siguiendo mucho, y bueno, no soy nada bueno con las chicas, me llevo mejor con los chicos— dijo eso con una voz… ¿melosa?, mientras miraba al rubio, quien retrocedió unos pasos por eso. —Dime, ¿acaso tienes novia? — fue la pregunta que solto el chico, esto alarmo a todos, menos a Lincoln quien se confundió por eso.

—Este, para ti tengo novia, esposa y amante— respondió con rapidez el rubio, no tenía que ser genio para saber que al chico frente a él, le gustaba recibir, y él no era de ese tipo, no es que odiara a las personas de su tipo, sabía que los padres de Clyde eran gays, y eran buenas personas, pero él nunca se interesaría en algo así, principalmente porque le gustaban las mujeres, y bueno, eso lo sabía desde que nació, y ese gusto solo incremento cuando hizo "aquello" con Wendy. Ya en el pasado se había topado con estos tipos, y siempre fue lo más amable posible, y eso era correr. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a llamar a mi esposa— solo corrió hacía su casa, saltando sobre sus hermanas que se sorprendieron por eso, solo vieron que rodó, para subir con rapidez las escaleras de su cuarto, seguido de escuchar como parecía bloquear la puerta con madera, todas tenían una gota de sudor por eso.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? — pregunto con inocencia el pequeño peliblanco.

—Nada, entra ya, gracias por todo Hugh— Lori tomo del cuello a su hermanito, para cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes— declaro con su orgullo herido el hombre inglés, mientras se iba de la casa Loud.

—Alguien podría decirme, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — pregunto Lincoln a todas sus hermanas, quienes suspiraron mientras negaban.

—Algún día lo entenderás Lincoln, será mejor que vayas a repasar para tu examen— ordeno Lori a su hermanito, era muy joven para saber que su tutor era gay, y que quería con su hermano, el pequeño peliblanco solo suspiro para aceptar la orden, y subir a su cuarto, en primera porque no quería desobedecer a su hermana mayor, y segundo, porque tenía razón, tenía que estudiar para su examen de mañana. La segunda Loud mayor suspiro, al momento que su teléfono sonaba, miro quien era, y solo pudo mirar con asombro, que era su hermano quien la llamaba, pero no era una simple llamada, era una video llamada, antes de aceptarla, le dijo a sus hermanas que se acercaran, las cuales obedecieron, acepto la llamada, al momento que miraba a su hermano, quien llevaba una máscara negra con la forma de un cráneo, además de unos lentes de visión nocturna, además de ver que llevaba un traje estilo militar oscuro, y una ametralladora, de juguete claro está.

— _Aquí Ghost, llamando a equipo Bravo, Ghost llamando a equipo Bravo. ¿El enemigo sigue afuera?_ — pregunto el rubio mayor, mientras sus hermanas solo podían hacer algo, reír al ver a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, el enemigo se fue— le siguió el juego Lori con una sonrisa.

— _Perdón, no lo escucho líder de equipo Bravo, la señal no es muy buena, ¿me puede escuchar?_ — volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—No te responderá a menos que le sigas la corriente— dijo Lisa tomando el teléfono de su hermana mayor. —Aquí equipo Bravo, el enemigo fue neutralizado, puede volver a la base Ghost— declaro la pequeña genio.

— _Entendido, Ghost fuera_ — la video llamada se terminó, al momento que todas escuchaban como parecían mover muebles.

—Te lo dije— entrego Lisa el teléfono a su hermana, seguido de que todas miraron las gradas, en donde su hermano acerco la cabeza, quien parecía estar sin su máscara.

— ¿Realmente es seguro? — pregunto el hijo mayor a sus hermanas.

—Sí hermano, Hugh se fue hace un rato— respondió Luan con una sonrisa, su hermano era el más maduro de todos, pero a veces actuaba como un niño, aunque ella no debería hablar, ya que a veces actuaba así.

—*Suspiro* Gracias a dios— salió el oji-azul respirando con alivio.

— ¿No crees que haces un drama por algo así? Te pareces a Lola— dijo Lana mirando a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo la princesa ofendida. —Yo no soy ninguna dramática, si alguien lo es, esa sería Lucy con esa actitud sombría suya— señalo a su hermana gotica.

—Ya, basta ustedes— dijo Lori con seriedad a sus hermanas, para luego mirar al rubio mayor. —Pero en serio, ¿no crees que exageras? — pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia.

—Hey, cuando una chica te diga que le gustas, quiero ver que actúes así normal— señalo el oji-azul con seriedad. —Y no es que lo exagere, es solo que eso es lo que una persona normal haría, no es común que alguien de tu mismo sexo te diga que le gustas, es realmente raro e incómodo, y no sabes que hacer o decir— aclaro Naruto a sus hermanas.

—Pero está no es la primera vez que te pasa esto— comento Lynn, su hermano era guapo, incluso ella lo amaba, y sabía que algunos chicos de la escuela eran del otro bando, y también querían tener algo con su hermano, pero eso nunca sucedería, nunca pero nunca pasaría eso.

—Lo sé, pero siempre estaba acompañado de Leika o Wendy, así que ellas me cubrían la espalda, pero con Hugh, no podía decirle que alguna de ustedes era mi novia, dijo, son mis hermanas, no podía hacer eso, si no lo fueran, créanme que hubiera dicho que alguna de ustedes era mi novia— declaro como si nada el Loud mayor, haciendo que un interruptor se encendiera en la mente de todas.

—Y, ¿a quién hubieras escogido? — preguntaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras el rubio las miro con extrañes.

— ¿Por qué lo quieren saber? Ya no importa de todos modos— exclamo el blondo levantando los hombros.

—Sí, pero es curiosidad— musito Luan con inocencia, aunque en el fondo deseaba ser ella la elegida.

—Vamos, dinos hermano, ¿a quién hubieras elegido? — pregunto Luna acercándose a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, ¿Quién de todas sería tu novia? — Naruto solo se hizo para atrás, al ver que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de las chicas, trago en seco por eso.

Amaba a sus hermanas, eran todo su mundo, al igual que Lincoln, claro está. Pero sus hermanas siempre iban a estar primero, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, sus hermanas se estaban volviendo bellas con el paso del tiempo.

Solo observo a Lori, hace dos años, su hermana usaba lentes además de frenos y tener barros en la cara, y gracias a eso, no era muy popular, también le gustaba jugar ajedrez y armar rompecabezas, no tenía muchas amigas, solo Betty y Amanda, dos chicas que eran sus amigas, porque le caían bien, aunque al principio, pensó que ellas solo estaban con su hermana para llegar a tener algo con él, pero no fue así. Pero regresando al tema, su hermana cambio cuando cumplió los 15, los barros desaparecieron, los frenos también, y ahora usaba lentes de contacto, y lucía hermosa, era hermosa desde antes, siempre la quiso y la amo y aun la seguía amando, pero ahora era más hermosa que nunca.

Leni era otra hermosura, no lo negaba, su hermana era muy hermosa y con esa actitud dulce, solo aumentaba su belleza, Leni siempre ha sido la más beneficiada, nunca ha tenido problemas con su imagen, siempre desde niña fue muy hermosa, aunque su inteligencia no, pero aun así, ella era perfecta, sin olvidar su cuerpo, Lori siempre le ha ganado en muchas cosas, pero ella tenía algo con lo que superaba a su hermana, y eso era su cuerpo. Leni tenía una figura más delgada, más sexi por así decirlo, sin olvidar sus pechos y trasero, la razón por la cual Leni prefería usar vestido, era porque los sentía más cómodo que usar blusas o pantalones, ya que apretaban su cuerpo, y no ayudaban ya que solo mostraba el cuerpo sensual de la rubia.

Luna, su hermana rockera tenía 15, aún era una niña, pero ya la naturaleza estaba haciendo lo suyo, poco a poco su figura se iba volviendo más sensual, su cintura era pequeña, definiendo su trasero que iba creciendo, de su pecho, bueno, no era tan agraciada como Lori o Leni, pero aun así, eso no evitaba que uno notara que se estaba volviendo hermosa, en especial esas pecas que tenía en las mejillas, le daban un toque tierno, y bueno, dentro de poco se volvería tan hermosa como sus hermanas mayores.

Luan, su hermanita también era hermosa, y más cuando se soltaba el pelo, ella se estaba desarrollando un poco más rápido que Luna, ya que a veces cuando ella lo abrazaba, podía sentir dos pequeños bultos, y a veces se la encontraba salir de la ducha, su figura era como la de una muñeca, y bueno era muy hermosa en simples palabras.

Lynn, bueno, no tenía mucho que decir, era igual de hermosa que sus otras hermanas, y eso que apenas tenía 12, estaba seguro que cuando creciera, se volvería aún más bella, al igual que Luna, ella no era tan agraciada en el pecho, aunque eso era por ahora, ya que tal vez podía cambiar con el paso del tiempo, pero de cualquier forma, ella era hermosa, no lo negaba.

Y las demás, pues apenas eran unas niñas, todavía no se desarrollaban como sus otras hermanas, pero ya eran muy lindas, en el sentido de que parecían como unos cachorros, pero se volverían unas bellezas con el paso del tiempo, solo trago en seco, tener a sus hermanas cerca no era muy bueno, incluso para él era difícil verlas a veces, y sabía que eso no estaba bueno, después de todo, eran sus hermanas, aparto la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro, tosió para arreglarse la garganta, tenía que evitar esa pregunta, no podía decir el nombre de alguna porque sí, ya que eso podía lastimar a las demás, y no quería que las demás pensaran que prefería a una sobre todas, ya que todas eran sus preferidas, necesitaba evitar el tema, una idea se lo ocurrió, solo miro a sus hermanas.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué actuaban tan extraños toda la semana? — pregunto con firmeza el oji-azul mirando a sus hermanas, solo noto como todas se alejaban un poco, había funcionado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunto Lori con nerviosismo.

—Sí, no sabemos de qué hablas— apoyo Luna que también estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo de que hablo? Lynn, el lunes te dije si querías practicar y me dijiste que no, que estabas aburrida. Luan, el martes en la noche te pregunte si querías practicar tu rutina y me diste un "No" como respuesta. Lori, el miércoles en la tarde te pregunte si querías ir al centro comercial conmigo, y me dijiste que estabas ocupada. Y así estuvieron toda la semana, ¿Por qué actuaban así? ¿Acaso alguien las está molestando?— pregunto el rubio a sus hermanas, quienes solo apartaron la vista.

—No es eso hermano mayor, es solo que… bueno… estábamos en esos días del mes— respondií con pena Luan, el rubio solo se quedó callado, mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza, es cierto, estaban esos días del mes para sus hermanas, se enfocó en eso, que se le olvido que solo cinco de sus hermanas podían valerse con esa excusa.

—Ya veo, lo siento por eso, no lo note esta vez, perdón— no era la primera vez que sabía sobre el periodo de las chicas, siempre fue amable y las trato lo mejor posible, y ahora se le paso. —Bien, entonces… iré al supermercado por algunas cosas que necesito, yo… volveré más tarde— se despidió el Loud mayor para salir de su casa, las chicas Loud solo suspiraron al ver que esa mentira funciono, no podían decirles que se portaron así de mal por las palabras de Wendy, no quería causarle problemas, menos cuando arruinaron una parte de su vida.

—Lo bueno es que a veces es tan ingenuo como Lincoln— comento Luna recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus otras hermanas.

* * *

Hoy era viernes, el oji-azul estaba emocionado, hoy por fin podría jugar el videojuego que recién compro, había esperado mucho, pero mucho tiempo por este videojuego, mañana era viernes, pero no tenía trabajo, por fin podría disfrutar de un día tranquilo, después de todo, toda la semana trabajo en el turno de la noche, a excepción del martes y miércoles que trabajo casi todo el día, así que ahora tenía todo un fin de semana libre para jugar su videojuego.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, sus padres ya estaban dormidos, al igual que pronto lo estarían sus hermanas, tenía todo preparado, gaseosas cerca de su cama así como aperitivos, y unos cuantos dulces, en pocas palabras, se preparó para todo. No quería hacer mucho ruido, así que se puso sus auriculares inalámbricos que estaban conectados a su consola, tomo el control seguido de poner el juego, tenía una gran sonrisa, realmente había esperado por jugar el mejor videojuego para él, y esa sonrisa solo incremento al ver que su juego empezaba.

Por su parte, las chicas estaban a punto de dormir, ya todas habían terminado de hacer sus cosas, era momento de cerrar los ojos, descansar el cuerpo y tener un buen sueño, y eso iban a hacer, ya que según ellas, su hermano mayor estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, eso fue lo que él les dijo a todas, para que no pudieran molestarlo mientras jugaba. Sonaba malo, pero como dijeron sus padres, debía ser un poco egoísta a veces.

Lori y Leni estaban a punto de dormirse, pero de un momento a otro, comenzaron a escuchar un sonido, las dos chicas abrieron los ojos, mientras miraban el techo, tratando de descifrar que era ese sonido, y luego de saber que era, el rostro de las dos chicas se puso rojo como un tomate, el sonido era el rechinido de una cama, pero no era cualquier cama, era la cama de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Crees que… este bien? — pregunto Leni a su hermana.

—Solo… ignóralo— respondió la rubia ante la pregunta de su hermana, se giró para no tratar de ver a Leni, está era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido en la cama de su hermano, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque nunca espero que mintiera sobre irse a dormir, para que pudiera "liberarse".

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Luna y Luan, las dos chicas también estaban viendo el techo, o en el caso de Luan, viendo la cama de su hermana, ambas también estaban con la cara roja, no tenían que ser genios para saber quién estaba haciendo ese sonido, y porque lo estaba haciendo, ambas ya habían aprendido sobre eso, cuando por curiosidad espiaron a su hermano cuando estaba tomándose una ducha, y bueno, vieron al "amigo" de su hermano, y se interesaron en esas cosas, y sobre lo que los chicos hacen a tal edad, y bueno, está era la primera vez que escuchaban esos sonidos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— dijo Luna de repente, sabía que su hermana diría alguna broma, y no era buena en este momento.

— ¿Qué? Solo quería decir. Es como un martillo ¡Perforador! La ¡Vibración! Es muy ¡Ruidosa! ¿Lo entiendes? — aun en esa situación, Luan no pudo evitar decir un chiste por lo que pasaba, la rockera solo cerro los ojos, ojala nunca hubiera sabido que era lo que hacían algunos chicos para liberar su estrés.

Por su parte, Lucy y Lynn estaban sentadas, ambas se preparaban para dormir, cuando comenzaron a escuchar ese extraño sonido, el cual no tardaron en descubrir, ambas sabían de dónde provenía, con la era moderna, ella sabían que su hermano mayor estaba "estimulándose" para satisfacerse.

— ¿Crees que Edwin también lo puede hacer? — pregunto la chica gotica que sostenia el busto de su amado.

—Él solo es un busto. Él no tiene "uno" para hacer eso— respondió la deportista que no deseaba hablar de eso, en primera, era muy incómodo hablar de eso, y segundo, ahora mismo le estaban viniendo a la mente situaciones donde ella y su hermana estaban juntos.

—Entonces… los hombres lobos pueden, ¿verdad? — pregunto con la cara roja, incluso con esa actitud siempre fría y ese semblante serio, no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermano, y a su "amigo" especial.

Lisa solo miraba el techo de su cuarto, ella no tenía un sonrojo como sus otras hermanas, solo miraba en silenció el techo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la cama de su hermano.

—Algunas muestras más no harán daño. Quizás verifique sus contenedores de basura mañana— comento la chica con lentes, al momento que el sonido incrementaba más. —Pero, si la bebé se despierta, lo juro, voy a hacer que su orificio descargue una secreción diferente. Y no me importa que sea mi hermano— sí había algo que ella odiaba más que la interrumpieran en sus trabajos, era que despertaran a Lily cuando estaba durmiendo.

Y en el cuarto de las gemelas, Lana estaba sentada en su cama, con la cara roja mientras tenía los ojos semi-cerrados, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero su hermana la despertó para decirle que escuchara eso, y bueno, tenía solo 5 años, pero bueno, digamos que ella encontró una revista nada "pura" cuando volvía de la escuela, y bueno, no tenía que decir nada, solo sabía de dónde provenía ese sonido, y que cosa lo estaba haciendo.

—No es de ninguna de mis mascotas, Entonces, ¿de dónde viene el ruido? — pregunto Lana que no sabía de eso, según ella, era algún animal que estaba haciendo ese ruido, pero no era así.

—Solo… duérmete de una buena vez— ordeno Lola que se acostó, para volver a ponerse su antifaz para dormir, y cubrirse con la sabana.

Solo las hijas de la casa Loud escuchaban ese sonido, ya que tanto los padres como Lincoln estaban durmiendo plácidamente, en el caso de los padres, porque tuvieron una semana de mucho trabajo, así que dormían como troncos, y Lincoln, el pequeño peliblanco había comprado un par de auriculares para el sonido, así que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Por su parte el rubio, estaba en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de luchar por su vida, y tanto era su emoción, que no escuchaba para nada el sonido que su cama estaba haciendo. Y así, las chicas de la casa Loud se durmieron, todas con la cara roja mientras pensaban que su hermano estaba "liberando" la presión, demostrando que eran unas pervertidas.

* * *

El rubio mayor de la casa Loud estaba bajando por las escaleras, con sueño, había jugado toda la madrugada, termino de jugar a las 5 de la mañana, uno pensaría que el juego le daría mucho tiempo para jugar, pero con la velocidad de sus manos y reflejos, pudo terminarlo en menos de una noche, fue realmente difícil, pero logro completarlo todo, y ahora, bueno, ahora tenía sueño, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, solo durmió 5 horas, y tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir hasta tarde, ya tendría toda la noche de hoy para descansar. Bostezo al momento que entraba a la cocina, al hacerlo, miro a sus hermanas.

—Buenos días— saludo el rubio a todas sus hermanas, las chicas solo se tensaron, mientras sus rostros se pintaban de rojo, las chicas solo miraron a su hermano tomar un plato, como si nada de lo que hizo fuera importante.

—Buenos días— saludaron las chicas que no querían ver al rostro a su hermano, el oji-azul asintió para ir a tomar el envase de leche, pero en el mal momento, le termino por dar un calambre en la mano.

—Mi mano— musito con dolor Naruto, sobándose la mano.

— ¿E-E-Estás bien? — pregunto con tartamudeo Luna a su hermano.

—Sí… solo… creo que me excedí— dijo hablando sobre jugar videojuegos, mientras las chicas pensaban en otra cosa.

—Sí, lo escuchamos todas— comento Lynn que no tenía el valor para mirar a su hermano al rostro.

—Oh, ¿acaso las moleste? — pregunto el rubio a sus hermanas, por estar jugando con los auriculares puestos, no noto si estaba haciendo ruido.

—No, no del todo— respondió Lucy apartando la mirada.

—Lo siento chicas, juro que la próxima vez tratare de ser más callado— el rostro de todas las chicas se puso rojo, que incluso se podría jurar ver humo salir de los oídos de las chicas, ¿acaso su hermano les dijo que lo volvería a hacer?.

— ¿Acaso harás eso de nuevo? — pregunto Lola a su hermano mayor.

—Por ahora no, pero otro día tal vez— respondió con calma el rubio. —Alguna de ustedes podría servirme un plato de cereal, ¿por favor? — pidió a sus hermanas.

—Yo lo haré— declaro Leni que tomaba las cosas para prepararle su desayuno a su hermano, el oji-azul se sentó en la mesa, y solo miro a su hermana servirle su preciado alimento.

—Aquí tienes— musito la tercera hija mayor, recibiendo un gracias por parte del hijo mayor, quien con algo de dificultad comía su cereal, todos mientras las chicas lo miraban, con la cara roja, el rubio mayor noto la mirada de sus hermanas, era extraño que lo miraran fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Naruto a sus hermanas.—Nada— respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Genial, todavía estás aquí— hablo Lincoln al mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Buenos días para ti también Lincoln— saludo el oji-azul a su hermanito.

—Buenos días hermano, hermanas— saludo el peliblanco a su demás familia, para tomar un plato, y servirse un plato de cereal, seguido de notar el modo de comer del blondo. — ¿Qué te paso en la mano? — pregunto, haciendo que las chicas se tensen, una cosa era Naruto y otra Lincoln, el pequeño peliblanco era el más santo junto con Lily, el primero porque era inocente, y la otra porque era una bebe.

—Calambre, ya sabes porque— dijo el Loud mayor refiriéndose a los videojuegos.

—Oh, comprendo, también me ha pasado— eso hizo que el rostro de las chicas se pusiera aún más rojo, ¿acaso Lincoln también hacía "eso"?.

— ¿Tú también haces eso Lincoln? — pregunto incrédula Lynn a su hermanito.

—Sí, de vez en cuando en la sala o en el baño— explico como si nada el oji-negro, mientras las chicas solo ahogaron un grito por eso, ¿acaso Lincoln era un pervertido?.

— ¿Qué lo haces en dónde? — pregunto Lori con repugnancia, pensar en cuantas veces estuvo Lincoln haciendo eso en el sofá.

—En la sala o baño, yo también lo hago a veces, aunque más en la sala, y de vez en cuando en la escuela con los chicos, o cuando estamos en mi cuarto— declaro el rubio, mientras sus hermanas no pudieron evitar pensar, en que su hermano hacía esas "cosas" junto a las chicas, y una cosa llevaba a otra, y luego juro ver que su hermano era obligado a casarse.

— ¡Pervertidos! — grito Lori que termino por darles un golpe a sus hermanos, haciendo que estrellaran su rostro contra la mesa, el pobre peliblanco termino por desmayarse por el golpe, mientras el rubio.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? — grito mientras se sobaba la frente, el golpe que su hermana le propino fue demasiado fuerte.

—Por hacer esas cosas como si nada— respondió la primera hija Loud.

— ¿De qué cosas estás hablando? — volvió a preguntar Naruto a su hermana.

—No te hagas el santo ahora, sabemos lo que haces todas las noches— respondió Luna que trataba de ser sería, pero no podía evitar imaginarse a su hermano y ella, haciendo esas cosas.

— ¿De qué cosas hablan? No entiendo a que se refieren sino me explican— respondió el oji-azul.

— ¿Acaso nos harás decir lo que haces? — pregunto Luan a su hermano mayor.

—Pero no sé de qué hablan, si lo supiera entendería porque me golpearon— exclamo con algo de enojo, mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Sabemos que tú te… estabas… tocando ayer en la noche— respondió Lynn.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Lana con inocencia, mientras el rostro del rubio se puso rojo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el Loud mayor con el rostro rojo. — ¿Cómo se les ocurrió que yo hacía eso? — exclamo levantándose de la silla, mirando a sus hermanas.

— ¿No estabas "aliviándote" ayer en la noche? — pregunto Lucy al blondo.

— ¡No, claro que no! Estaba jugando videojuegos— grito el Loud mayor.

— ¿Y tú dolor de mano, y el sonido de tu cama? — señalo Lola.

—El dolor de mano es por haber jugado casi toda la noche, y el sonido de mi cama, es porque estaba saltando en ella— aclaro aun con la cara roja, mientras sus hermanas solo se quedaron calladas, para luego ponerse rojas de vergüenza, se habían equivocado.

—Lo sentimos, pensamos que estabas haciendo otras cosas— se disculpó Lori.

—Pues deberían, no puedo creer que pensaran que yo estaba haciendo "eso"— comento el chico. —Lo más importante, ¿Cómo diablos saben de esas cosas? — pregunto con seriedad, al momento que todas las chicas desviaban la cara, menos Lola y Lisa, la primera porque no entendía nada, y la segunda porque no le encontraba importancia a esa pequeña discusión.

—Bueno… digamos que por ahí lo aprendimos— respondió Lori con pena.

— ¿Cómo que por ahí? — pregunto con seriedad a sus hermanas, al momento que comenzaba a pensar, hasta que el cerebro le funciono. —Wendy— murmuro el nombre de la pelirroja con enojo, solo había alguien que no tenía cuidado alguno de decir lo que pensaba, o decir cosas que niños deberían, su amiga tenía la mala costumbre de decir cosas de más, entre ellas, cosas para adultos, solo pudo gruñir ante eso, la pelirroja había pervertido a sus dulces hermanitas, y necesitaba pagar. —Lynn, necesito tu palo de Hockey y tus discos— ordeno con seriedad para levantarse de su mesa.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto interesada la chica.

—Los necesito para "educar" a Wendy, no puedo creer que se atrevió a enseñarle esas cosas pervertidas, cuando le advertí que no les dijera nada extraño— fue la simple y clara respuesta del oji-azul.

—No, no debes hacer eso— dijo Luna a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no? Si me están diciendo que escucharon de esas cosas por ahí, solo se me viene que Wendy les dijo eso— aclaro con seriedad.

—No, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto… nosotras… lo aprendimos por internet— explico con pena Luan a su hermano mayor.

—Es cierto, esas cosas son fáciles de encontrar hoy en día, y bueno, la curiosidad fue fuerte— se excusó Lynn.

—Fue curiosidad— apoyo Leni.

—Eso es en caso de ellas, en mi caso lo aprendí cuando estaba haciendo un estudio, sobre las ventajas y desventajas de vivir en una casa con 12 mujeres en desarrollo, y entre ellos encontré que los jóvenes varones son propensos a satisfacerse así mismos para liberar testosterona acumulado, la cual era producida por la tensión o estrés— explico con seriedad Lisa.

—Necesito revisar los libros que compras— fue lo que dijo mirando a Lisa, quien solo levantó los hombros como si no le importara. —Y ustedes, sinceramente no sé qué decir o pensar, y literalmente lo estoy diciendo, no sé qué decir en esta situación, así que solo me iré a bañar, y haré como que está situación nunca ocurrió— declaro para caminar fuera de la cocina, pero volvió luego de unos segundos para cargar a su hermanito. —Saldré por un rato, iré al trabajo, no sé qué quiera el Sr. Connor, pero me acaba de llamar para que fuera a hablar con él, así que no vayan a destruir la casa, pasare por Hamburguesa Eructo para traerles el almuerzo— le dijo a todas sus hermanas, quienes asintieron con dificultad, se habían equivocado, y en grande.

Sí, sin duda alguna esa era una mañana que ninguno olvidaría, en especial el rubio, quien tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió por eso, que sus hermanas supieran de eso, es cierto, ninguna era una niña indefensa ya, todas sabían muchas cosas ahora, y eso no era bueno, estaban creciendo, estaba feliz por eso, pero solo deseaba que no crecieran tanto, ya que eso significaría que ellas ya nunca lo necesitarían, y lo que no sabía, es que eso no era lo único impactante que ocurría.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todos por hoy, sin duda algunas las hermanas Loud no son unas "santas" y "puras" como naruto las ve, y si quieren saber que pasara, nos vemos, y recomienden este fic y los otros, se los agradecería, o hagan una pequeña publicidad si son administradores de paginas o tienen canal de Youtube, o en cualquier otra red social, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

 **PD: Si hago el especial para navidad de está serie, que vere como lo hago, será como un episodio alterno que no alterara la historia, pero tendra Lemon hasta morir, así que esperenlo pequeños pervertidos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Especial

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en públicar el especial de navidad. La verdad he estado ocupado, más de lo que deseara, pero bueno, antes que nada, dejenmes decirles Feliz Navidad, aunque ya haya pasado, y ya solo falte un día para iniciar el 2018, así que de una vez les deseo un feliz año nuevo, y que esperen con ansias algunas sorpresas que tengo en mente para los fic, además de eso, perdón por todo realmente, por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

 **Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo especial de navidad y también de año nuevo, son casi 20 mil palabras, podría decirse que este es un one-shot o una ova, o como deseen verlo, es el más largo hasta el momento, y espero les guste, y bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo para que lo lean.**

 **Nos vemos la final.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, NO LEAS ESTO, CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO, INCESTO, MILF, Y LOLICON. Y NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE SI SUFRES ATAQUES POR LEER LA PERVERSIÓN DE UNA SERIE PURA.**

 **Pero aunque dija eso, te va a valer un pepino y de igual forma lo leeras, así que disfruta de tus lemmons, maldito pervertido amante de la Rule 34.**

* * *

Capítulo especial.

Naruto Uzumaki era como cualquier chico normal, tenía una vida tranquila, un trabajo estable a sus 18 años en un buen lugar, en donde ganaba lo necesario. Tenía una familia enorme, 12 hermanas, o podría decirles hermanastras, ya que él era adoptado en cierto punto.

Cuando tenía 5 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, cuando un conductor irresponsable que iba tomado los embistió con su camioneta, luego de que ellos volvieran de celebrar su 8 aniversario de bodas. Fue un duro golpe para él, realmente era doloroso perder a tus padres a los 5 años, sinceramente pensó que terminaría en un orfanato, y que pasaría de hogar en hogar, pero no fue así.

Sus padres tenían amigos aquí en Royal Woods, entre ellos, se encontraban el Sr. Y la Sra. Loud, una pareja normal en el pueblo, eran unas personas amables, y bueno, sus padres y los Loud eran buenos amigos. Sin olvidar que ellos también tenían hijos, aun recordaba el día que conoció a Lori, la que sería la primera hija mayor de la casa Loud.

Al principio la chica era tímida, y reservada, mientras que él era muy animado y alegre. Nadie tenía que ser genio para saber lo que pasaría, si ellos dos se unieran. Fue amistad al primer momento, él y Lori eran muy unidos, siempre salían juntos a explorar el lugar, y las casas, y bueno, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien jugar, y sentía que Lori era como una hermanita.

Y bueno, eso solo fue el principio, ya que luego pudo comenzar a jugar con Leni, la segunda hija mayor. Antes de que ocurriera el accidente de sus padres, ya había conocido a otras dos hijas de la familia Loud, a Luna y Luan, quienes apenas tenía año respectivamente, y en ese tiempo, fue cuando paso la tragedia.

Levantarte al día siguiente, listo para jugar e ir con tus padres, y al bajar encontrarte con las personas que también consideras unos padres, llorando mientras te abrazaban y lo lamentaban. Pues fue algo que lo extraño, hasta que pudo comprender porque sucedía eso.

Cuando leyeron el testamente de sus padres, se enteró que le dejaron muchas cosas, y algo de dinero para que viviera, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería estar con ellos. Pero solo hubo algo que le gusto y alivió, y eso fue que ellos habían dejado como tutores legales a los Loud, y claro, si ellos querían tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarlo tendría un lugar seguro donde vivir, o de otro modo, bueno, ya nunca los vería. Pero para su agrado y felicidad, los Loud lo aceptaron, y bueno, desde ese día paso de ser Naruto Uzumaki a Naruto Loud, un nuevo cambió empezaba.

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles, tanto que apenas quería jugar o comer, y eso les preocupo a sus nuevos padres, y también a Lori y Leni, quienes a pesar de tene años, podían comprender parte de su dolor. A veces ellas querían jugar, pero no tenía las energías o las ganas de jugar, quería estar con sus padres de nuevo. Las noches siempre se las pasaba llorando, sollozando en silenció mirando la luz de la luna, deseando y pidiéndole a los dioses o a quien sea, que le devolviera a sus padres.

Lo que no sabía, es que su actitud y forma de ser estaba lastimando a muchos más, en especial a los Loud, y nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, de no ser porque Lori y Leni, aparecieron una noche, llorando y pidiéndole perdón, ya que ambas habían deseado estar con él todo el tiempo, y bueno, pensaban que ellas tuvieron la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, era obvio que ellas no tenían la culpa, fue solo algo que sucedió sin imprevisto. No le gusto verlas llorar, culpándose de la muerte de sus progenitores. Solo pudo abrazarlas y consolarlas, diciéndoles que no tenían la culpa, y en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lamentarse en silenció nunca daría frutos, llorar y pedir deseos no le devolvería a sus padres, y solo causaría dolor en otros. Así que esa noche, tomo una decisión, sino podía recuperar a sus padres, al menos trataría de ser el mejor hijo y hermano que sus nuevos padres podrían tener. Y así, empezó su nueva vida, ahora realmente había empezado.

Dejo de llorar, cambió su actitud y se volvió más serio. Comenzó a jugar de nuevo con sus hermanas, y ahora que era un Loud, debía ser el mejor hermano mayor que podía, así que comenzó a jugar con sus nuevas hermanas, cuidaba a Luna y Luan cuando podía, pasaba tiempo con Lori y Leni, y así dividía su tiempo con ellas.

Un año más tarde, nació Lynn, y claro, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que sus padres fallecieron, pero no dejo que eso lo lastimara de nuevo. Una nueva hermanita había llegado, y como tal, tendría que mejorar en ser un hermano mayor, y lo haría sin importar lo que costara.

Y eso fue pasando un par de años más, un año más tarde nació Linka, otra hermanita más, dos años después nació Lucy, otros dos años más tarde nacieron las gemelas Lola y Lana, un año más tarde nació Lisa, y tres años más tarde nacería su última hermana Lily. Y así pasaron 13 años, y seguía siendo el hermano mayor.

Este año no fue el mejor para los Loud, lastimosamente, su padre Lynn murió a causa de un choque de auto, logro sobrevivir al accidente pero falleció una semana después de eso, y desde entonces, se había vuelto el hombre de la casa, el único que podía cuidar de 12 mujeres. Era diciembre, no faltaban más de una semana para que fuera navidad. Y hace algunos meses sus hermanas se enterraron que no era su verdadero hermano, y bueno, fue algo difícil de tratar, pero al final, seguiría siendo su hermano mayor, y ellas lo habían tomado así.

Todo normal sin duda alguna, nada fuera de lo común, o eso era lo que aparentaba por el exterior, ya que tenía una doble vida que nadie debía saber, y mucho menos sus hermanas o su madre.

Cuando vives en una casa con 12 mujeres, el dinero nunca duraba mucho, y sus padres lo sabían. Cuando tenía 13 años, decidió buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, algo que pudiera hacer un niño de su edad para ganar dinero, y no había mucho realmente, solo podía repartir el periódico o apalear la nieve de las entradas de los garajes de sus vecinos. Y no ganaba mucho, y necesitaba más para poder ayudar, y comprarle cosas a sus hermanas, estudiar nunca había sido su fuerte, pero por sus hermanas había estudiado sin cesar, para poder brindarles apoyo en sus estudios, y sin olvidar que tuvo que comenzar a tocar instrumentos por su hermana Luna, aprender miles de chistes para Luan, practicar cada deporte para Lynn, y así tuvo que hacer miles de cosas por sus lindas hermanas.

Pero eso no bastaba, ya que como dijo, a veces sus hermanas querían algo, una muñeca, una pelota, una nueva guitarra, y sus padres no tenían el dinero a veces, así que él tenía que encontrar la forma de como comprárselos. Pero era muy difícil, demasiado realmente. Algo que su madre y hermanas le decían mucho, es que se había vuelto muy guapo, y no eran las únicas, chicas de la escuela o incluso madres y maestras y una que otra mujer le decía lo mismo, y bueno, no era presumido, pero sin duda alguna tenía lo suyo.

Eso era lo único que tenía bueno, así que la desesperación por conseguir dinero fue tan grande, que bueno, un día se arriesgó con una de sus maestras, con la hermosa maestra DiMarino para ser claros, la mujer era de descendía latina, y era hermosa, y un día que ambos se quedaron solos, le pregunto a su maestra sino estaba interesada en su virginidad, pero que le iba a costar, y esperaba que la mujer lo regañara y llamara a sus padres y tuviera grandes problemas, pero no fue así. Para su sorpresa y algo de miedo, la mujer se interesó, y bueno un día fue a su casa para "clases extras" por sus malas notas, y termino perdiendo su pureza y castidad, y aprendiendo cosas que nunca pensó que se sintieran bien.

Y así, empezó su vida secreta, una vida como gigoló sin el consentimiento o aprobación de alguien. La maestra DiMarino fue el principio, la mujer le había dicho que estaba dotado y que sabía lo que hacía, y ella lo recomendó con otras mujeres que se sentían necesitadas, y pagarían sin pena alguna lo que pidiera, y eso fue bueno para él.

Y ahora, en el presente, el rubio se encontraba tomando una ducha, en una habitación de un hotel, esta era su quinta ducha en lo que iba del día, no se tomó mucho tiempo, al salir del cuarto solo camino hasta la silla en donde tenía su ropa, mientras en la cama de ese lujoso hotel, se encontraba una de sus clientas habituales, la Sra. Lewinski, la líder del grupo de Scouts al cual sus hermanas Lola y Lana pertenecían. La mujer se encontraba tumbada en la cama, desnuda como si nada importara. El blondo termino de cambiarse, mientras tomaba su celular, y tomar el de su clienta y luego dejarlo en la mesa de noche, camino hasta la mujer, para cubrirla y dejarla descansar, tomo su chaqueta negra y salió de la habitación. Su forma de pago era simple, tenía una tarjeta de crédito virtual que estaba vinculada a una cuenta bancaria que tenía, así que solo transfería el dinero de la cuenta de sus clientas al banco, era fácil y sencillo, claro que solo cobraba lo justo, nunca pidió más de mil dólares por sus servicios, aunque a veces recibía más del necesario, una pequeña propina por darles a las mujeres el mejor sexo, según sus palabras.

Pero claro, no solo brindaba sus servicios a mujeres mayores, también tenía clientas de su edad, varias eran amigas de sus hermanas, y como tal, siempre pedía confidencialidad para evitar ser descubierto por alguna de sus hermanas o su madre. Le preocupaba más ser descubierto por su madre, ya que obtendría muchos problemas.

El hotel donde se juntó con su clienta se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, en un lugar algo refinado, y donde no salía nada. Ese era su punto de encuentro con cada una de sus beneficiarias, por hoy había terminado su trabajo, pero mañana tenía que volver a este hotel, para reunirse con una clienta, que iba recomendada por una conocida. Debía prepararse, ya que cuando tenía que acostarse con una nueva mujer, siempre se volvía algo incómodo, ya que la mujer siempre decía que era su primera vez haciendo algo así, que no era infidelidad, y que la culpa era de su marido por no tocarla, y cosas así, pero ya sabía cómo arreglárselas.

Se dirigió al parqueo del hotel, en donde saco las llaves de su carro, un Nissan 370Z que había comprado hace un tiempo, y el cual tenía oculto de toda su familia. No parecía importante, pero no podía llegar a su casa con un vehículo caro como si nada, le tomo unos 20 minutos llegar a un parqueo especial, en donde guardo su auto. El lugar era grande, casi como un pequeño apartamento pero con espacio para dos autos, y así era, su otro auto era uno que había ganado por trabajar muy duro en "Extreme Fun", un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo que usaba como cuartada para el dinero que gastaba.

Se quitó su chaqueta negra, y se puso su sudadero favorito, un regalo de todas sus hermanas cuando cumplió 15, tomo las llaves de su Chevrolet Impala del 67, un carro clásico que lo cautivo, y el cual había reconstruido desde cero en el garaje de su casa, y así como había llegado a su cueva secreta, se fue para su casa. Le tomo al menos media hora llegar a su casa, al hacerlo, se quedó unos segundos en su auto, necesitaba actuar normal como siempre.

—Bien, solo un día más de trabajo, nada del otro mundo— se dijo así mismo, para bajar de su auto, y caminar hasta su casa, saco sus llaves, para sonreír. —Hola a todas— grito en la entrada de la casa, al momento que escuchaba a todas sus hermanitas venir hacía él.

— ¡Hermano mayor! — gritaron Lola y Lana saltando de las gradas, al momento que eran abrazadas por el rubio mayor.

—Hola mis princesas, me alegra verlas— aclaro Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste hermano, tenemos mucho que hacer— declaro la princesa Loud.

—Sí, ven con nosotras— dijo la rubia de gorra roja, para luego oler a su hermano mayor. — ¿Por qué hueles a jabón de nuevo hoy? — fue la pregunta inocente de la pequeña rubia.

—Bueno, compre una nueva loción con olor a jabón, ¿te gusta? — fue la pregunta que dio en forma de respuesta, necesitaría comenzar a llevarse una loción para evitar sospechas.

—Pues es más rica la otra loción que tienes— comento Lola.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— fue lo unico que dijo a su hermanita.

— ¡Naruto! — fue el grito que dio Lori bajando de las gradas con rapidez.

—Hola Lori— saludo el oji-azul bajando a sus hermanitas.

—Naruto, necesito que me lleves al centro comercial rápido, hoy tienen en rebaja todos sus zapatos, y necesito comprar un par para Leni— dijo con rapidez la rubia mayor a su hermano.

—No, él debe ayudarnos a decorar la casa— dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

—Lo siento hermanas, pero eso no sucederá— declaro Luna que hacía acto de presencia, para tomar a su hermano del brazo derecho. —Naruto tiene que ayudarme a practicar mis canciones de navidad, es mi turno de tenerlo— les dijo a todas con seriedad.

—Eso no pasara— grito Lynn que bajaba por la baranda de las gradas, y saltaba sobre su hermano para aferrarse a él. —Él tiene que ayudarme en algo importante— fue lo que la deportista dijo mientras pegaba su mejilla con la del oji-azul.

—No lo creo, necesito ayuda para mi espectáculo de este año— apareció de la nada Luan tomando del brazo izquierdo al blondo.

—No, debe ayudarme a perfeccionar nuestros trajes de pareja— declaro Leni abrazando por la espalda a su hermano.

—Lo siento hermanas, pero nuestro hermano mayor tiene que ayudarme en un experimento que estoy llevando a cabo, así que lo necesito— apareció Lisa de repente, tomando del pie derecho a Naruto.

—No, él debe ayudarme a prepararme para poder sobrevivir a navidad— Lucy apareció asustando a todas sus hermanas, mientras abrazaba la pierna izquierda del Loud mayor.

—Po po— dijo Lily que caminaba hasta su hermano mayor, para golpear su pie derecho.

—Esto… ¿podrían dejarme libre? — pidió el rubio a todas sus hermanas.

—Ya chicas, dejen a su hermano en paz— apareció Rita tomando el control de todo, al momento que las chicas se apartaban, murmurando cosas sobre tener al rubio para sí solas.

—Gracias mamá, no podía estar un rato más así— agradeció el Loud a su madre.

—No hay problema hijo, ahora ven a ayudarme, hay muchas cosas que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo— ordeno a su hijo, quien solo asintió ante eso.

Esa era una típica tarde en la casa Loud, cuando todas sus hermanas descubrieron que no era su hermano biológico, se volvieron más territoriales, y siempre estaban detrás de él, más de lo que lo hacían antes. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde eso, y muchas cosas habían pasado, entre ellas su primera relación sería que tuvo con una chica llamada Sashi, la cual por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre, tuvo que irse a Japón y bueno, su relación termino por completo. Y muchas otras cosas más, pero eso no importaba ahora, si su madre le pedía ayuda, la tendría sin duda alguna.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — pregunto la madre Loud a su hijo mayor.

—Bien, tranquilo como siempre, nada nuevo— respondió con una sonrisa falsa el oji-azul, no podía decirle a su madre que se había acostado con 5 mujeres, las cuales 3 eran amigas suyas, y dos conocidas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, mañana tengo una cita de trabajo, así que no estaré en toda la tarde— declaro la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces le diré a las chicas. Yo también tengo que salir en la tarde, pero tratare de volver antes— musito el blondo a su madrastra.

—De acuerdo, ahora sigamos decorando la casa— Naruto solo asintió a la orden de su madre, mañana tendría un día algo ocupado de nuevo.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba en el ascensor del hotel, esperando llegar al piso indicado para conocer a su nueva clienta, no conocía mucho de ella, solo que tenía hijos, su esposo había muerto hace un tiempo, y ella se encontraba necesitada, las típicas cosas que sabía al principio. En este tipo de trabajo, siempre habían peligros, esposos celosos que podrían lastimarlo, mujeres que intenten chantajearlo o que se atrevan a lastimar a su familia, y cosas así.

Así que tenía sus contramedidas, tenía todo planeado, aseguro su nueve milímetros que tenía oculta en su espalda, esa arma la compró hace poco, era una medida de seguridad por esposos o novios locos, y bueno, con las mujeres tenía otros métodos, antes de la reunión, ponía algunas cámaras ocultas en todo el cuarto, y si alguna chica se pasaba de listas, solo pondría el video en línea o se lo enviaría al pobre bastardo. Así que todo estaba fríamente calculado, el ascensor paro en el piso 14, al salir se encontró en el mismo hotel, lugar que tenía una decoración costosa. Y la noche le costaba 1500 dolares, era caro, pero no podía reunirse con las mujeres en su casa o en un lugar que no sea seguro.

Solo camino hasta su habitación, la cual ya tenía el aviso de no molestar, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, su acompañante ya debía encontrarse en el lugar, camino lentamente al dormitorio, el hotel era muy moderno, tenía una pequeña pared movediza en el dormitorio, así que eso evitaba que uno los viera, y ahora mismo, era pared era lo único que lo mantenía alejado de la mujer, solo podía ver una figura esbelta, se miraba que era algo baja, pero con unos grandes pechos y un gran trasero, se quitó la chaqueta y corbata que llevaba, para tirarlas sobre un sillón mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa blanca.

—Antes de empezar, debes saber las reglas más importantes que tengo. Primero, si nos conocemos fuera de este cuarto, cuando nos veamos actuaras normal. Segundo, si tratas de amenazarme o algo pagaras caro. Tercero, no somos pareja ni nada, solo soy un servidor y tu una clienta, nada más. Cuarto, si estas en días fértiles usaremos condones en todo momento, si en dado caso llegas a quedar embarazada de mí, si me buscas o algo por el estilo, me encargare de que tú y ese niño desaparezcan. Quinto y último punto, cualquier fetiche o gusto que tengas a la hora del sexo, es un cargo extra— declaro con seriedad el rubio que apretaba un botón en la pared, al momento que la pared bajo de golpe. — ¿Empezamos? — fue lo que dijo para mirar a su clienta, al momento que se quedaba petrificado.

— ¿Naruto? — fue lo que dijo Rita Loud, quien se encontraba en la cama del hotel, usando un vestido negro ceñido que definía su figura más que sensual, el vestido era escotado y dejaba a la vista los grandes pechos de la mujer, así como remarcar su cambio de imagen, haciendo que se mire más joven.

— ¿Mamá? — fue lo que dijo con shock Loud al mirar a su madre.

— ¡Naruto!/¡Mamá! — gritaron los dos al ver que ellos eran a la persona que esperaban, el oji-azul no sabía que hacer o decir, nunca espero que su madre hiciera algo así, pero no era el único que pensaba así. Rita tampoco sabía que decir, después de todo, se suponía que hoy se reuniría con un hombre que era más que asombroso en el sexo, y bueno, desde que su esposo murió, nadie la había tocado, y se sentía necesitada, pero nunca espero que ese hombre fuera su propio hijo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con el poco valor que tenía la rubia.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio, no podía permitirse darle el terreno a su madre, menos ahora que ella ya sabía la verdad.

—Yo… pregunte primero, ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Acaso tú eres ese chico que me dijo Jane? — pregunto la madre de la casa Loud a su hijo, quien trago en seco, para caminar hasta la cama, y sentarse, manteniendo una distancia de la rubia. Solo se quedaron callados por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos.

— ¿Estás decepcionado de mí? — pregunto el rubio por fin, haciendo que su madre entre en razón.

— ¡No, claro que no, nunca estaría decepcionada de ti! — respondió con rapidez. —Es solo… que me sorprende que tengas esta clase de trabajo— aclaro a su hijo, más que estar molesta o algo por el estilo, estaba muy sorprendida, nunca espero que su hijo se dedicara a algo así, aunque ahora comprendía porque cuando tenía sus reuniones de club de libros, todas hablaban sobre "ese chico", solo que nunca espero que hablaran de su hijo.

Aunque sinceramente, desde hace tiempo había notado que su pequeño retoño se había vuelto en un hombre demasiado apuesto, tanto que este año una diseñadora de modas vino para llevárselo de gira, y eso fue porque su hija Leni subió una foto a internet, en donde el oji-azul se volvió popular, era como una pequeña estrella de cine, bueno, pequeña era decir poco, sabía que su hijo era popular en el pueblo y fuera del mismo. Pero volviendo al tema, sabía que Naruto no era un bebe, ya era un hombre completo, y ahora eso lo comprobaba, cuando el rubio comenzó a crecer, comenzó a verlo de otra forma, pero solo se recriminaba por eso, no podía verlo de otra manera, era su hijo después de todo.

—Supongo que te debes estar preguntando, ¿Por qué lo hago, verdad? — pregunto el rubio mirando a su madre.

—Sinceramente no quisiera hablar de eso… pero si no lo hago, no resolveremos esto— no podía permitirse dudar o tan siquiera titubear, tenía que ser sería.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — pregunto con seriedad Naruto, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, y era mejor hablarlo ahora y no más tarde.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo lo vienes haciendo? ¿Con cuántas lo has hecho? — fueron las primeras preguntas que pudo articular, tenía que saber todo de la vida secreta de su hijo.

—Bueno, para empezar, todo sucedió cuando tenía 13. Fue cuando nos dijiste que estabas embarazada de las gemelas, sabía que teníamos problemas económicos, y el poco dinero que ganaba por repartir los periódicos o apalear la nieve para estas fechas no ayudaba de mucho. Así que un día, cuando estaba buscando en internet trabajos de medio tiempo para un chico de 13, me encontré con un artículo raro sobre una chica de 16 años que vendió su virginidad por 1 millón de dólares, y bueno, eso me llamo la atención. Luego supe que ocurrían muchos casos similares de chicas que vendían su castidad, y la mayoría de hombres pagaban hasta más del que pedían. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de vender mi virginidad, había un foro secreto, y ahí pedí consejos, claro que tuve que fingir ser una chica, pero al final me ayudaron sus consejos, y bueno. La primera clienta que tuve fue la maestra DiMarino, lo hacíamos unas dos o tres veces a la semana, y luego fui expandiéndome, y bueno, como puedes ver, me va bien— fue lo respondió el oji-azul con serenidad, su trabajo no era bueno, en cierto sentido, pero la paga era muy buena, y no podía quejarse realmente.

— ¿Realmente crees eso? Sabes, como dije, no estoy decepcionada de ti, pero ¿Por qué hacer esto? ¿Pudiste encontrar otro trabajo? Uno mejor, como el que tienes en ese restaurante de niños— señalo la rubia levantándose de la cama, ese vestido que usaba era algo apretado, así que le costaba un poco caminar… y respirar.

— ¿Sabes cuánto gano? En un día gano cinco veces más el salario de papá, que en paz descanse, y tú, y en un mejor día como San Valentín gano hasta diez o quince veces más. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que paso con las cuentas que debíamos? ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en cómo se pagaban? Todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que le he comprado a las chicas y ustedes ha sido pagado con este trabajo, gracias a lo que hago no nos falta nada. Y ahora más que nunca necesito ganar más dinero— el oji-azul se levantó, mientras caminaba por el cuarto. —Que papá falleciera no fue bueno, nos dejó con deudas, muchas de ellas. El próximo año termino preparatoria y entro a la universidad, aun con media beca tengo que pagar bastante, conseguir un apartamento y demás cosas. Y dentro de poco, también Lori y Leni irán a la universidad, son más gastos, las chicas cambiaran de grado y son más gastos todavía, son muchas cosas que ni papá podía costear, y que ni tú como asistente de dentista podrías pagar, debes admitirlo, parece un trabajo vulgar y uno que nunca esperaste de uno de tus hijos, pero nos ayuda mucho, realmente mucho— aclaro con seriedad el Loud a su madre.

La mujer se quedó callada, al momento que bajaba la vista. Naruto tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba, tenían muchas deudas en el pasado, realmente muchas, y de un momento a otro, estás desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, y eso era un alivio para ellos, ya que así no tendrían que trabajar como mulas de carga, nunca se puso a pensar en que sucedía realmente, y ahora comprendía porque pasaba. Su hijo se vendió a sí mismo, había vendido su cuerpo, su castidad, su pureza para sacarlos a ellos, a todos, las chicas siempre tenían lo que querían. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaban ese dinero.

Cuando Lorí deseaba un nuevo par de zapatos que estaban limitados, Naruto se los compraba. Si Leni deseaba un nuevo vestido de diseñador que era caro, su hermano mayor siempre se lo compraba. Luna deseaba una nueva guitarra, la tenía. Y así era con todas. Y también ella, era una mujer todavía, así que se interesaba en cosas que resaltaran su belleza o la hicieran lucir o sentir joven, por ejemplo, cuando había salido una crema que costaba mil dólares, su hijo se la compro, nunca se puso a pensar en donde sacaba el dinero, y ahora lo sabía.

—Escucha mamá, yo te quiero, pero no dejare de hacer esto, al menos no por ahora, necesitamos el dinero, cuando me gradué de la universidad, y consiga un buen empleo, te aseguro y prometo que dejare esta doble vida, pero por el momento, no dejare de hacerlo, y esa es mi decisión, puedes decirle a las chicas, pero no cambiara nada, más que causar conflictos en la casa— señalo con seriedad el rubio, cruzándose de brazos mirando a su madre, la mujer trago en seco por eso, era como estar entre la espada y la pared, sabía las consecuencias, y lo que pasaría si decía algo, y más si decía que ella lo descubrió por una pequeña aventura.

—No diré nada, sí dijo algo de esto, lastimare a las chicas y yo misma me hundiera al decir que te descubrí, por una pequeña aventura que quise tener, pero quiero que dejes esto de una vez por todas. Estoy segura que encontraras un buen trabajo, uno que no implique que tengas que dormir con cuanta mujer quieras, ¿entendido? — demando con seriedad la rubia a su hijo.

—Lo siento, eso último no lo podré cumplir. Puede que pienses que lo hago por placer, pero para mí solo es trabajo, ya no siento nada, al principio admito que me gusto, me encantaba poder sentir el cuerpo de la mujer, pasar mis manos sobre ellas, y sentirlas, podía jurar que nos uníamos en una manera extraña pero hermosa a la vez. Y ahora, todas son lo mismo, todo es lo mismo para mí, ya no siento nada, es solo puro trabajo. Y uno bien pagado, el dinero nos viene bien a todos, y solo yo debo mancharme las manos— Rita solo miro al oji-azul, estaba decidido a no dejar su trabajo, y podía saber que decía la verdad, sobre decir que no le gustaba, pero era algo que debía hacer si quería seguir ganando dinero como ahora.

— ¿No cambiaras de opinión verdad? — pregunto la oji-negra con seriedad, mirando la negación de su hijo.

—Como dije, por el momento no lo haré. ¿Sabes cuánto gano en esta temporada? Más de lo que imaginas, en esta época la mayoría de mis clientas se van por un largo tiempo, así que no nos vemos, y aprovechan a pagar lo que sea por una hora, prácticamente esto paga los regalos caros que les doy a todos— solo se cruzó de brazos, mirando con la cejar derecha arqueada a la rubia mayor.

—Ya comprendí, no tienes que decirme eso de nuevo. Escuchar sobre la vida sexual de mi hijo no es algo que me guste— comento Rita con algo de seriedad y enojo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto interesado el chico.

—Porque no es bueno, que una madre sepa que su hijo se acuesta con miles de mujeres por dinero, no es algo que realmente se escuche y mire bien, sin mencionar todos los riesgos y problemas que esto implica, ¿sabes al menos que peligros corres verdad? — pregunto la madre de la casa Loud a su hijo.

—Claro que los conozco, y siempre ando preparado— saco el oji-azul su arma, asustando a su madre.

— ¿Por qué tienes algo así? ¿De dónde diablos lo sacaste? — grito la oji-negra con miedo.

—Esto es mi último recurso, y lo conseguí de Armando, primo de Calceto— la mujer solo se quedó atónita, conocía poco a ese tal Calceto, parecía que era un hombre que conseguía muchas cosas por bajo precio, y eran cosas buenas, de gran calidad. La gran televisión que consiguieron recientemente, era una de esas Tv caras, modernas que eran popular, pero Naruto la había conseguido de la nada, y bueno, si ese hombre podía conseguir muchas cosas sin problema alguno, su familia también.

—No me importa de dónde la consiguieras, o quien te la dio. Quiero que te deshagas de ella ahora mismo— la rubia camino hasta su hijo, para tratar de tomar el arma, pero al llegar, solo se encontró con el torso de su hijo.— ¡Damela! — ordeno con seriedad la mujer que saltaba para tomarla, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Naruto medía la menos 1.75 a sus 18 años, mientras ella al menos 1.68, así que tenía que saltar, y gracias a eso, se rozaba contra el pecho bien tonificado de su hijo, y oler su dulce aroma. Por su parte el oji-azul miraba como los pechos de su madre rebotaban por los saltos, además de poder notar que seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de haber dado a luz a 11 hijas, y ese gran trasero. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, y poco a poco la mujer dejo de saltar, y el oji-azul comenzó a bajar el brazo derecho, ambos se quedaron quietos por un par de minutos, ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, y ocurrió lo que debía suceder.

La mujer solo comenzó a besar con pasión a su hijo, y el chico solo devolvía los besos con pasión, hasta que comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, la rubia comenzó a sentir las grandes manos del chico recorrer su cuerpo, era la primera vez que sentía ese gran placer de nuevo, cuando nació Lily no tuvo acción, o mejor dicho, antes de que naciera Lily su esposo dejo de tocarla, de no ser porque una vez puso viagra en su bebida, no tendría a la pequeña Lily. Un problema que ella tenía, es que era una de esas pocas mujeres que era muy fértil, era una extraña enfermedad que a simple vista no era un problema, pero sus 11 niñas no decían lo mismo. Como sea, gracias a eso, Lynn ya no la tocaba, ya que temía que resultara embarazada de nuevo, y ya no quería otro hijo, o hija mejor dicho. Y desde que murió, estuvo reprimiéndose por mucho tiempo.

Por esa razón, sentir las manos del rubio tocarla, acariciarla y comenzar a explorar su cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente, bajando el cierre del vestido de su madre, para sentir su piel, el sutil roce hacia que la mujer se excitara, y ese placer incremento cuando el oji-azul la agarro del trasero, para levantarla, dejando a un lado el lado tierno, para irse a lo salvaje de una buena vez. Cayó a la cama, siendo besada con pasión por Naruto, la mujer comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo del primer hombre que la tocaba, sinceramente, una parte de ella estaba feliz de que el primer hombre con quien se acostaba luego de la muerte de Lynn, fuera Naruto.

—Ya no puedo esperar más… eh… estado… esperando… por… mucho tiempo… esto… solo… métemela— ordeno con seriedad la rubia, quien cambio de posición, ahora ella era la que estaba arriba, se subió su vestido para revelar unas bragas negras que estaban húmedas, se había estado mojando desde que comenzó a ser besada, solo desabotono el pantalón de su hijo, para sacar el pene de su retoño, y al hacerlo, solo se quedó en shock al sentir el miembro del rubio.

Bajo la vista para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, nunca antes había visto algo así, es decir, la cosa que tenía entre sus manos era de unas 13 pulgadas, superando con creces el tamaño de su esposo, era simplemente impresionante la cosa que ella tenía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con impaciencia el rubio, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se excitaba.

—Nada… es solo… nunca antes vi uno tan grande— musito embobada la mujer.

—Sí… no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, ahora debes comprender porque gano mucho— dijo con algo de gracia el blondo a su madrastra.

—Sí, y ahora quiero probarlo— la mujer solo hizo aún lado sus bragas, para sentarse lentamente sobre el pene del oji-azul.

Rita solo gruñía por sentir un pene tan grande y grueso atravesarla, mientras Naruto gruñía al sentir lo apretado que era la vagina de la oji-negra, la mujer libero uno que otro quejido, hasta que al final de un golpe, se sentó sobre el pene del patriarca de la casa Loud, corriéndose de golpe, el rubio podía sentir como su miembro era apretado con mayor fuerza, además de sentir los pequeños espasmos que la mujer estaba teniendo.

Pero eso no importaba, se sentía bien estar dentro de ella, era la primera vez desde hace tiempo, que el sexo se sentía tan bien, así que solo se dejó llevar. Entre gemidos y gritos de placer, la rubia saltaba con fuerza sobre el miembro de su hijo, olvidando por completo todo, por ahora, solo era Rita Loud, una mujer que necesitaba encontrar el placer y amor de nuevo. Los dos siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que el blondo se corrió de golpe en lo más profundo de la rubia, quien grito al sentir el semen caliente invadirla, y haciendo que se corra. La mujer cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto, ambos respirando con agitación.

Naruto podía sentir los espasmos, y los jugos combinándose, pero no tenía suficiente, su amigo tenía más ganas de combatir, y eso lo sintió la rubia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin decir nada, se volvieron a besar para seguir con su faena.

Los dos rubios se encontraban en la cama, ambos desnudos observando en silenció el techo del cuarto. Luego de una intensa sesión de sexo salvaje, que termino en múltiples orgasmos para ambos, y terminando con parte de su ropa desgarrada, sin mencionar que el rubio se vino varias veces dentro de ella, sin preocuparle que fuera un día peligroso, aunque no era así, hoy era un día seguro para la mujer mayor.

—Vaya…— fue lo que dijo la rubia, quien tenía todo el pelo desordenado.

—Sí— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto, quien realmente no tenía nada que decir.

—Esto nunca paso, ¿entendido? — ordeno Rita con seriedad.

—De acuerdo— respondió el Loud a su madre, era mejor que esto no sucediera de nuevo, realmente no era bueno, si sus hermanas se enterraban, no sabía que pasaría.

* * *

Se suponía que eso se quedaría entre ellos dos, que sería cosa de una sola noche, algo sin importancia, algo que no se repetiría por segunda vez, para evitar problemas.

Pero ahora mismo, ambos estaban teniendo sexo en el auto del rubio, se suponía que ambos fueron a comprar la cena para las chicas, pero un simple roce de manos encendió el fuego que ambos tenían, el blondo se corrió de nuevo dentro de su madre, quien ahogo un grito de placer. La mujer solo respiraba con agitación, mientras trataba de recuperar el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Eso… fue… fantástico— musito la rubia con agitación, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Sí… se sintió bien— apoyo Naruto que abrazaba a la mujer, y por instinto, llevo sus manos al trasero de la oji-negra.

— ¿En serio no te cansas? — pregunto la mujer sabiendo que podía suceder.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que tu cuerpo me excite mucho, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuve un sexo tan fantástico— respondió el rubio a su madre.

—Sí, pero no puedo seguirte el ritmo. Además, no podemos hacerlo ahora, debemos volver a casa, las chicas deben estar impacientes por su cena— señalo la mujer las bolsas con comida rápida.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando regresemos? — pidió el rubio.

—Lo pensare, ahora volvamos a casa— fue lo unico que dijo, para comenzar a ponerse el pantalón con algo de dificultad, al igual que el oji-azul, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

* * *

— ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron? — dijo Linka con cierta preocupación, mirando por la ventana si llegaba el auto de su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes hermana, de seguro ya vienen por el camino— dijo Luna a su hermanita menor, aunque ella también se estaba preocupando, su madre y hermano eran los únicos que las cuidaban, y no quería perder a otras personas que quería.

—No se preocupen chicas, Naruto me acaba de enviar un mensaje, ya vienen de regreso, había una gran fila en el auto servicio— declaro Lori calmando a todas sus hermanas, ella también se había preocupado, así que decidió textearle a su hermano mayor, y le alegra saber que ya venían.

—Eso espero, ya tengo hambre— musito Lynn al momento que su estómago gruñía, seguido del de sus otras hermanas.

— ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar? — pregunto Lola, tenía mucha hambre, y cuando tenía hambre, su carácter emporaba.

—No te alteres Lola, sabes que mamá y Naruto siempre están cuidándonos a todas desde lo que paso con papá— señalo Luan con seriedad, desde la muerte de su padre, tanto su madre como su hermano mayor tenían que hacer todo, ellos eran los que tenían que hacer funcionar la casa.

—Ya, todas cálmense, no es bueno pelear ahora— salió Leni a la defensiva, no le gustaba que sus hermanas pelearan, y menos que mencionaran la muerte de su padre. Esta sería la primera navidad que pasaban sin él, y querían que ese mal momento no arruinara la navidad.

—Leni tiene razón, no es momento de pelear— apoyo Lucy con esa voz monótona. —Mejor decidamos, quien le va a dar el primer regalo a nuestro hermanos— saco el tema la chica gótica, haciendo que todas se miren entre sí.

— ¿Quién de todas será la primera? — dijo Lori con seriedad a todas sus hermanas.

— ¿En serio hablaremos de esto ahora? — pregunto Lola a su hermana mayor.

—Hey, sino lo hacemos, luego estaremos peleando— señalo Lana a su gemela.

—Es cierto, debemos tener un orden de quien ira primero y después— apoyo Linka a su hermanita.

—No se preocupen hermanas, ya me encargue de eso, y tengo un plan— hablo Lisa siendo la que tenga la solución al problema, al momento que sacaba una pisara con un plan detallado llamado "Feliz navidad".

* * *

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, o eso estaba haciendo, ya que de un momento a otro sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, así que poco a poco y con sueño, fue abriendo los ojos, hasta que logro ver a alguien, su vista fue mejorando, hasta que logro mirar a su hermana Luna, quien tenía una sonrisa al verlo despierto.

— ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el rubio, que giro su cabeza para ver su despertador. —Son las 2 de la mañana— declaro al momento que se tallaba los ojos.

—Sshhhh— la rockera puso su dedo índice en los labios del rubio, quien se extrañó por eso, mientras notaba la gran sonrisa de la chica. —No hagas ruido, o despertaras a las demás— ordeno Luna a su hermano mayor, quien se puso nervioso y tragaba en seco, al momento que notaba como su hermana se quitaba su camisa, dejándola desnuda, mostrando unos pequeños pechos.

—Luna… ¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto con nerviosismo el oji-azul, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que su hermana planeaba, pero quería asegurarse.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — pregunto con una sonrisa la chica, para acercar su rostro al del chico. —Está noche nos volveremos uno— los ojos del rubio se abrieron por completo, al sentir como su pene era apretado, trago en seco, al momento que bajaba la vista, para mirar como su miembro estaba dentro de su hermanita, iba a gritar, pero fue callado por un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria de la mujer.

Naruto quiso separarse de su hermana, pero los sentones que la mujer daba eran muy salvajes, por no mencionar que se sentía muy bien al estar dentro de ella. Sin mencionar que le estaba comenzando a gustar, pero no podía caer ante el placer, la chica que estaba saltando sobre su miembro era su hermanita, su hermana Luna, la chica por la cual pelearía contra el mundo, al igual que por sus otras hermanas, debía pensar en los bellos recuerdos que ambos tenían, la primera canción que ambos tocaron, el primer musical de Luna, el día que ambos fueron al parque de diversiones.

—"¡A la mierda con eso, esto se siente bien!"— pensó el rubio que se sento, para comenzar a chupar los pequeños pechos de su hermana, quien comenzó a gemir, al sentir como el amor de su vida chupaba sus pechos con euforia, y aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas.

Naruto dejo de chupar los pechos de su hermanita, para tomarla de la cintura, se miraron a los ojos, al momento que se besaban, la rockera abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que amaba, no quería soltarlo, y no lo haría para nada, podía sentir la punta de su pene golpear la entrada de su útero, el rubio aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas, estaba a punto de correrse, la vagina de 16 años de su hermana se sentía muy bien, y eso lo sabía la chica. Ella también comenzó a saltar con mayor fuerza, ambos juntaron sus manos, se volvieron a besar para comenzar a dar las últimas estocadas, luego de unos segundos, el rubio se corrió dentro de la peli-castaña, la cual ahogo un grito de placer por correrse, ambos se quedaron quietos, mientras disfrutaban del mejor orgasmo que tuvieron, en el caso de Luna, el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida, podía sentir el semen de su hermano invadirla, podía sentir ese líquido caliente que crea nueva vida, y le gustaba.

* * *

Faltaban 11 días para navidad, los preparativos ya estaban listos, la casa Loud brillaba como era costumbre, aunque es cierto que la falta del padre era evidente, todas trataban de superarlo, y lo lograban gracias a la ayuda de su hermano mayor. Naruto tomo el rol de padre de familia, alguna necesitaba dinero, tenían que ir con su hermano, necesitaban ayuda con sus tareas, acudían a Naruto.

Pero no eran solo ellas, Rita también acudía muchas veces en su ayuda, ahora que era navidad, tenían vacaciones de invierno, pero cuando estaban en clases, Naruto tuvo que tomar el control de la casa todo el día, cuidar de las niñas, y hacer los deberes de la casa. Algo que ya había hecho en el pasado, pero que aumentaron con la muerte de Lynn. Como ya había dicho antes, su padre los dejo con deudas, así que tuvo que encargarse de pagarlas, sin mencionar que tuvo que hacer muchos gastos. El gasto más notable sería la nueva camioneta de la familia, ya que su emblemática vanzilla termino destruida, y necesitaban un transporte para toda la familia, vehiculo que cierto hermano mayor compro.

De igual forma, hubieron muchos gastos y deudas, pero al final, lograron seguir adelante, y lo siguen logrando, todas sabían que debían hacer las cosas mejor que antes, para poder ayudar a su hermano y madre.

— ¿Seguros que no quieren venir? — pregunto Rita a su hijo mayor, y a Lynn.

—No, tengo algunas cosas que resolver, quizás la próxima vez— respondió el rubio.

—Sí, y yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas privadas— respondió la deportista a su madre.

—Bueno, les traeré algo para comer, cuiden de Lily y la casa— se despidió la rubia, siendo despedida por sus dos hijos. Luego de que la puerta se cerró, ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos.

—Bien, subamos al cuarto— ordeno Lynn con seriedad, para subir al cuarto de su hermano, el oji-azul solo la obedeció en silencio. Al llegar, la chica se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras el blondo se miraba serio.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te compre para que guardes silencio? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio a su hermanita, quien tenía una sonrisa. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—Solo quiero lo mismo que Luna obtuvo— declaro con una sutil sonrisa, para abrir sus piernas. —Ahora, has que me sienta mejor, o le mostrare el video a mamá— el oji-azul cerro los ojos ante eso, su pequeña aventura con Luna le saco un boleto para hacer todo lo que Lynn deseara, al parecer, la deportista se levantó al escuchar el sonido de su cama rechinar, y los encontró teniendo sexo, y para rematar, los grabo a los dos y lo amenazo de mostrarle ese video a la rubia mayor.

Sinceramente, no sabía que podría pasar, después de todo, se había acostado con su madre, y ahora con su hermanita, y bueno, si no quería tener más problemas, mejor hacía lo que Lynn le ordenaba. Comprendía lo que la pequeña deseaba, solo se arrodillo, para quitarle a su hermana su pantaloneta roja, al hacerlo, se encontró con unas bragas rojas ajustadas, odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a excitarse al ver el pequeño y escultural cuerpo de su hermanita, hizo a un lado la tela que cubría la feminidad de su hermanita, levanto la vista solo para mirar una sonrisa trinfal mientras ella mostraba su teléfono con orgullo, así que solo comenzó a chupar la vagina de la peli-castaña, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua del blondo tocándola directamente, y lo que no sabía Naruto, es que una pequeña cámara con forma de libro estaba grabando todo, y la cual tenía escrita el nombre "Luan" en ella.

La peli-castaña solo disfrutaba el gran placer que sentía ahora, ya no era una santa como su hermano pensaba, de vez en cuando se masturbaba en la ducha por pensar en Naruto, y debía decir que era mejor la lengua de su hermano, que sus propios dedos. Su hermano era muy bueno, ella estaba a punto de venirse, pero cerro las piernas deteniendo a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué me detienes? — pregunto el rubio con enojo, debía aceptarlo, los jugos vaginales de su hermanita eran dulces.

—No quiero correrme así, quiero que metas a tu amigo dentro de mí— ordeno con una sonrisa, para quitarse su camisa, seguido de su top deportivo, dejando al aire sus pequeños pechos, Naruto no discutió, se quitó su camisa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se relamiera los labios, sin duda alguna su hermano era todo un adonis, y esa pasión y deseo que ella sentía, aumento más al ver como se quitaba de un solo pantalón y bóxer, dejando al aire su gran pene.

Se acercó a su hermanita, para acorralarla contra su cama, solo la beso, sinceramente esto ya no le importaba. Vivir en una casa con 12 mujeres era una tortura, era obvio que algún día debía caer, y siendo honestos, desde hace mucho tiempo tuvo deseos impuros hacia sus hermanitas, hubo varias veces en las cuales tenía sexo, y pensaba en alguna de sus hermanas, como el caso de Carol Pingrey, ella era idéntica a Lori, y cuando tenía sexo con ella, bueno, pensaba que era Lori en vez de Carol. De cualquier forma, solo decidió ceder al deseo, la beso con pasión, y la chica solo lo empujo a la cama, para tener solo 14 años, tenía una gran fuerza, y su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más curvilíneo.

Lynn solo comenzó a besar el pecho de su hermano, pero no se detuvo ahí, poco a poco comenzó a bajar, besando el cuerpo de su hermano, hasta que llego lugar que tanto esperaba, el pene del rubio estaba erguido, listo para luchar, pero antes debía prepararlo, beso la punta con suavidad, eso causo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del oji-azul. Lo tomo en sus manos para besarlo de arriba hacia abajo, y luego comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta de helado se tratara, así estuvo por unos minutos, para comenzar a chuparlo con algo de dificultad, escuchando los gemidos de placer del hombre, la mamada que Lynn le daba era de una principiante, era torpe y lenta, pero se sentía tan bien, tanto que sentía que se iba a venir ya, pero la oji-negra se detuvo.

—No, no puedes correrte fuera de mí— declaro la chica con una sonrisa, se subió sobre su hermano, para tomar su pene y apuntarlo a su vagina.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? Una vez que lo metas, no habrá vuelta atrás, todo cambiara, nunca más volveremos a ser hermanos— advirtió el chico a la jovencita.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero. Te amo realmente, y mucho. Cuando creía que eras mi hermano verdadero, oculte mis sentimientos para evitar problemas, y cuando supe que eras adoptado, me alegre ya que así podríamos estar juntos. Por eso, no temo a nada— fue lo dijo la peli-castaña, al momento que se sentaba de golpe sobre el pene de su hermano.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, al momento que el rubio miraba como sangre salía de la vagina de su hermanita, sin duda alguna Lynn deseaba tanto eso como él, ya que no le importó romper su himen sin tomar preocupación alguna, y menos comenzar a moverse con rapidez, el Loud mayor comenzó a gozar el invadir la intimidad de la peli-castaña, llevo sus manos a sus pequeños pechos, para comenzar a amasarlos, eran como dos pequeñas almohadillas, eran muy suavecitas por no decir que sin duda alguna serían unos grandes senos en el futuro

Comenzó a moverse también, aumentando el placer que la deportista sentía, al notar eso, se sentó para comenzar a chupar los pechos, y morder sus duros pezones, haciendo que la chica se corra junto a un grito de placer, pero eso no detuvo al rubio, siguió golpeando el útero de la pequeña, mientras la mente de Lynn se volvía confusa, y comenzaba a perder la consciencia, una última estocada junto a un gruñido de placer, y el oji-azul se corrió dentro de su hermana, haciendo que la pequeña Loud tuviera otro orgasmo, el rubio podía sentir las contracciones, ya que sentía que su pene iba a ser cortado por la vagina de Lynn. Todo eso paso, sin saber que estaba siendo grabado.

* * *

—Luan… por favor… detente… nos… van… a… descubrir— susurro en voz baja el rubio, mientras estaba sentado al lado de su hermana bromista, la cual estaba masturbándolo mientras estaban cenando.

—Sí no actúas normal, nos van a descubrir— comento la bromista con seriedad, mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo con algo de fuerza, todas sus hermanas hablaban con su madre o entre sí, así que nadie notaba lo que ella estaba haciendo. De nuevo había sido descubierto, y ahora tenía que soportar esa tortura por otra de sus hermanas, y era la peor, de alguna forma, su hermanita bromista era muy buena con la mano, que faltaba poco para que se corriera, considerando que ya iban a media cena, y eso lo noto Luan, ya que sonrió, para tirar su tenedor.

—Oops, que tonta soy— dijo para agacharse y "recoger" su tenedor, el blondo se hizo un poco hacía atrás, pero no tanto como para ser visto por Lucy, ahora que ya no estaba su padre, se le ocurrió que mejor cenaran en una mesa grande que compro, así que desde entonces, cenaban todos juntos, como debió ser un momento. Cuando Luan desapareció, solo sintió los labios de la bromista, suprimió un gemido de placer al comer un poco de puré de papa.

— ¿Sucede algo hijo? — pregunto Rita al ver que su hijo se mostraba extraño.

—No, no sucede nada… es solo… tu comida es muy sabrosa mamá, no me canso de comerla— sonrió mientras sentía como la chica aumentaba la velocidad de su mamada, solo comió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias hijo, me alegra que te guste— sonrió la rubia mayor con un pequeño sonrojo, no sin antes guiñarle a su hijo, hoy tendrían otra noche de sexo. El hombre de la casa comprendió, al momento que sentía como su pene era engullido por completo, no pudo soportarlo más, y se corrió en lo más profundo de la garganta de Luan, la chica por su parte trato de no toser o botar el semen caliente de su hermano, así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta que termino de beber todo ese jugo para bebes, limpió los restos de semen con su lengua, para luego tomar su tenedor, y salir para actuar con normalidad, mientras su hermano se sentía aliviado.

—Sí que estaba perdido— comento con una sonrisa, mientras se relamía los labios, esto no acaba así, y eso Naruto lo sabía.

Luego de la cena, todos pasaron un momento en la sala, viendo televisión en familia, todas reunidas alrededor del único hombre, quien cargaba a la pequeña Lily de 2 años, era apenas una bebe, pero todas sentían algo de celos, pero Rita no se preocupaba, ya que tendría a su hijo para ella toda la noche, o eso espero, pero termino por caer dormida gracias a un pequeño somnífero que cierta bromista hecho a su bebida, al igual que al de todas sus hermanas, así que ahora, ella se encontraba en el baño junto a su hermano, ambos en la ducha.

—Más… más… más… más rápido— ordeno entre gemido la peli-castaña, mientras era penetrada por su hermano, quien la estaba abrazando, amasando sus pechos y besándola, siendo bañados por el agua que la regadera soltaba, ocultando así sus gemidos y golpes de caderas.

—Luan… Luan… Luan… Luan…— solo eso podía decir el rubio por el placer que sentía, estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de la jovencita con sus manos, amansando su seno derecho, mientras la besaba como si fueran una pareja de amantes que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

—No… te detengas… sigue así… se siente bien— señalo la Loud que ya sentía llegar al climax.

—Luan… Luan… Luan…— escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios, del chico que ella amaba era una droga para ella, saber que le gustaba a su hermano la hacía feliz, y más al sentirlo dentro de ella, por fin eran uno. —Luan… ya no aguanto más… estoy a punto de venirme— aviso aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que el sonido de sus caderas chocando se escuchara con mayor fuerza.

—Adentro… adentro… vente adentro… lléname… hazme tuya— la chica beso al rubio, quien solo devolvió ese beso, con mucha pasión y lujuria, sus estocadas se volvieron más fuertes, y en pocos segundos logro terminar dentro de su hermana, quien apretó sus piernas, haciendo que sus paredes vaginales se cierren sobre el pene del Loud mayor, así se quedaron por un par de segundos, besándose mientras ella sentía su estómago calentarse, mientras algo de semen se escapa, cayendo con el agua para irse por el desagüe.

* * *

—Lori… no debemos hacer esto… al menos no aquí— dijo con la voz entrecortada el oji-azul, mientras estaba en un vestidor para hombres, recibiendo una mamada por parte la rubia.

—Sholho chállhateg— ordeno con dificultad la chica, mientras chupaba con fuerza el pene del amor de su vida.

Lori le había dicho que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas de último minuto, o de últimos días para ser claros, algunos pequeños regalos extras que deseaba para sus hermanitas, así que decidió acompañarla al centro comercial, y de un momento a otro, su hermana lo llevo a comprar ropa para él, y bueno, todo termino en ellos dos, haciendo algo que no debían mientras muchas personas pasaban delante de ellos, los vestidores eran similares a los baños de los aviones, es decir, eran cabinas que marcaban cuando estaba ocupado, la chica había tomado mucha ropa, para hacer parecer que se estaba cambiando, pero en vez de eso, se encontraban haciendo algo que podría meterlos en muchos problemas si son descubierto.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a la rubia, ya que ella solo chupaba con más y más fuerza el miembro del oji-azul, quien solo podía disfrutar de una buena mamada, la chica parecía una profesional, era realmente excitante hacer algo así en un lugar público. Es más, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que disfrutaba de tener sexo, o mejor dicho, hacer el amor, esto que había hecho con sus hermanas, no era solo sexo, era amor y pasión, sabía que sus hermanas se acostaron con él, porque lo amaban, y él también las amaba, por esa razón sentía muy placentero hacer esto. Lori se detuvo al sentir que su hermano estaba a punto de venirse, apretó su pene para verlo al rostro.

—Literalmente casi me manchas— bromeo la chica con una sonrisa pícara, mientras masajeaba lentamente el pene del rubio, haciendo que el placer incrementara.

—No… hagas eso… eso no es justo— recrimino el oji-azul que ya podía sentir venirse.

—Sí, pero no quiero que te vengas afuera— comento la rubia, quien se levantó para quitarse el pantalón que tenía, y apartar un poco sus bragas. —Vente dentro de mí— musito con una voz llena de lujuria, al momento que se metía poco a poco el pene del blondo.

Que Lori metiera su pene lentamente, incrementaba más el placer, trataba de aguantar, pero con una chica como Lori era difícil, siempre quiso tomarla, deseo hacerla suya miles de veces, y por fin lo lograba, pero tomaba mucho tiempo hacer esto, así que solo agarro del trasero a su hermana, para penetrarla con fuerza, haciendo que la chica libere un grito ahogado, si gritaba, llamaría la atención de todas las personas de afuera. El oji-azul levanto la blusa de su hermana junto a su brasier, y comenzó a chupar su pecho derecho, los senos de Lori era grandes, no tantos como los de su madre, pero si grandes, siendo solo superada por Leni, de cualquier forma, solo se dedicó a chupar el pecho de su hermana con fuerza, como si esperara que soltara leche, mientras la penetraba, pero además jugaba con su trasero, apretándolo y metiendo uno de sus dedos por su ano.

La rubia solo apretaba los dientes, tratando de no gritar por el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, el miembro del chico era grande, y podía sentir como deseaba entrar a su útero y partirla a la mitad, algo que estaba funcionando, y eso solo aumento cuando sintió como su trasero era invadido por el dedo de su hermano, y podía sentir que ya se venía.

— ¡Lori! — dijo en voz baja pero con fuerza el nombre de la chica, al momento que penetraba su útero, para venirse dentro de la chica, quien apretó los dientes, apretando su vagina y con una gran sonrisa de placer, ella también se había corrido, y se sentía muy bien tener sexo.

* * *

Naruto poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, podía sentir como algo o alguien lo estaba abrazando, con algo de dificultad se giró en su cama, para notar que ahora estaba siendo atacado por su hermana Leni, noto el reloj despertador que estaba detrás de ella, eran la 1 de la mañana, y su hermanita estaba al lado suyo, durmiendo como una roca, o eso creía él, ya que su la rubia tonta estaba despierta.

— ¿Leni? ¿Estás despierta? — aunque la pregunta era tonta, debía asegurarse, ya que de ser así, no despertaría a la chica, y se iría al sofá, no es que no le agradara dormir con ella, es solo, su hermanita era mano largo a la hora de dormir, y hubo varias veces en el pasado, que pudo sentir sus grandes pechos y su trasero chocar y frotarse contra su cuerpo, y ahora no podría soportar eso, no si ya había tenido sexo con sus otras hermanas, y su madre.

—Naruto— musito con sueño la chica, haciendo que le oji-azul trague en seco, su hermanita se movió, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras intentaba besarlo, aparto el rostro, recibiendo los besos en toda su cara, pudo soportarlo, pero cuando la oji-negra se subio, su sabana cayo y pudo notar que estaba usando lencería muy atrevida.

Estaba usando lencería de encaje blanca, la cual hacía resaltar su cuerpo hermoso, y sus grandes pechos que podían ser visibles, así como ver su gran trasero que apenas era cubierta por una tanga igual blanca, muchas personas se preguntaban porque Leni gustaba de usar más vestidos que otras ropas, y eso era fácil, a la chica no le gustaba sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado por las ropas, y eso era porque ella compraba pantalones o blusas de talla menor, y esas prendas apretaban todo su cuerpo, sin olvidar que aunque comprara de su talla, las mismas ropas marcaban su sexy figura. Por esa misma razón, ella solo usaba vestidos, ya que los sentía más cómodosg, aunque también mostraba más de vez en cuando, había veces en que pudo ver su ropa interior, o sus pechos, y ahora, la tenía arriba de él, semi-desnuda.

—Naruto— volvió a llamar la rubia, solo que esta vez tomo del rostro al chico, para darle un beso, Naruto no se sorprendió como lo hubiera hecho antes, su hermana de seguro estaba durmiendo, o tal vez haciéndose la dormida, pero no le importaba, el beso de su hermanita era torpe y cálido.

Solo comenzó a besarla con amor, para abrazarla con cariño, los besos eran calmados, y llenos de amor, y poco a poco, fue bajando sus manos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia. Solo sintió las manos de Leni apretar su pecho, era obvio que estaba despierta, pero no importaba para nada, solo se dedicó a besarla, seguido de subirla sobre su cuerpo, mientras eran cubiertos por las sabanas de su cama. Dejo de besar sus labios, para comenzar a morder su cuello, mordidas lentas mientras saboreaba su piel, Leni era por demás la más sexy de todas sus hermanas, y ya no lo soportaba más, bajo sus pants y saco su miembro erecto, golpeando la intimidad de la rubia, la cual soltó un pequeño grito al sentir algo caliente entre sus piernas.

—Leni… ya no lo soporto más— declaro en voz baja al oído de su hermana.

—Yo tampoco lo soporto más, hazlo— respondió la chica, quien llevo sus manos a sus panties, para apartarlas, y comenzar a meter poco a poco, el miembro del hombre que amaba dentro de ella.

La chica se tapó la boca, evitando gritar por el dolor de perder su virginidad, se sentó sobre el miembro, y se estuvo quieta por unos minutos, y luego, comenzó a moverse lentamente, incrementando el placer en ambos. Los dos soltaban pequeños gemidos, no debían moverse tanto, o podrían llamar la atención de las demás, y no querían eso. Así estuvieron ambos, cogiendo en silenció y lentamente, mientras el rubio apretaba sus grandes pechos con algo de fuerza, los dos podían sentir como llegaban al clímax, la rubia se movía de una forma sensual que lograba excitarlo aún más, esto no era solo sexo, lo que había estado teniendo con todas las chicas Loud no era sexo, estaba haciendo el amor con ellas, no se sentía para nada igual a como lo hacía con sus clientas. La oji-negra se agacho, para besar a su hermano, y dar un último sentón, ambos se vinieron de golpe, la Loud podía sentir ese líquido caliente para hacer bebes invadirla, y le gustaba, y así se la pasaron toda la noche y madrugada.

* * *

Lola y Lana siempre habían sido sus princesas, claro que quería a todas sus hermanas, pero las gemelas eran sus princesitas, las chicas más dulces a su parecer, aunque para otros no era el caso. De cualquier forma, siempre las consintió un poco más que las demás, ambas eran iguales pero con gustos diferentes, mientras Lola prefería jugar a la princesa que debe ser secuestrada, Lana jugaba a ser el héroe que peleaba contra un dios malvado que deseaba destruir el mundo.

Dos polos opuestos, con diferentes gustos y nunca congeniaban, lo cual era gracioso, ya que muchos pensaban que al ser gemelas, debían ser iguales en todos los sentidos. Y era así, al menos hasta ahora.

Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto de las dos rubias gemelas, atado a las camas de sus hermanitas, quienes decidieron juntarlas, tenía esposas en muñecas y pies, así como una mordaza en su boca, sus manos y pies se movían con locura, como si deseara escapar, pero no era así, solo estaba disfrutando, mientras ambas gemelas chupaban su pene como si fuera una lolipop, no sabía cómo sabían hacer algo así, y menos deseaba saber cómo termino así, ya que lo último que recordó, es que estaba jugando con ellas al caballito, y luego todo se oscureció. Y despertó así, sintiendo un gran placer, mientras sus dos hermanitas parecían disfrutar lo que hacían.

—Realmente te gusta ser violado por tus hermanitas, ¿verdad? eres un completo pervertido— dijo Lola con una sonrisa burlona, mientras masajeaba las bolas del rubio, quien arqueo la espalda por eso.

—Realmente eres un mal hermano, uno muy pervertido— siguió Lana con los insultos, sobando la punta del pene del oji-azul, quien no pudo soportarlo más, y se vino en el rostro de las dos chicas, quienes se asombraron, pero luego de unos segundos, ambas se quitaron el semen con sus dedos, para comérselo.

—Deberías estar agradecido, nos comimos tu asqueroso semen— musito la rubia princesa.

—Realmente asqueroso— apoyo la rubia de gorra, mientras el blondo seguía en pose de batalla, tratando de calmarse luego de haberse corrido por primera vez, después de unas horas. Las dos rubias se levantaron, para acercar sus pequeñas vaginas, y juntarlas contra el miembro de su hermano mayor.

—Es momento del plato principal— comento Lola con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Espero que lo disfrutes y aprecies— hablo Lana también con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a frotar sus pequeños coños contra el pene del rubio, quien arqueo la espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo, quizás no estaba dentro de ellas, pero de igual forma, sentir ambas vaginas subir y bajar, era igual de excitante, tanto que podía sentir correrse en cualquier momento, y escuchar los gemidos de ambas rubias, era solo cuestión de tiempo, y eso no tardo más de unos minutos, las gemelas y el rubio se vinieron, creando una lluvia de semen y jugos vaginales, los cuales mojaron toda la cama, así como los mojaron a ellos, todos cayeron desmayados, en el caso de Lola y Lana, se tumbaron en la cama mientras sentían espasmos, no sentían las piernas, y respiraban con agitación. Por su parte, el hombre logro desatarse de las esposas que tenía en las manos, no era la primera vez que terminaba así, había unas clientas que gustaban de estas cosas, así que ya estaba acostumbrado. Tomo a ambas niñas, y las junto una con la otra, llevo sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, para desatar esa bola.

—Esto no se acaba, llego el momento de mi venganza— fue lo último que escucharon las pequeñas, sin saber que jugaban con fuego.

* * *

Linka siempre fue la hermana del medio, tenía 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores. Cuando su padre murió, se sintió devastada, pero había una persona que siempre logro hacerla sonreír y hacerla sentir bien, y ese fue su hermano mayor, siempre acudía con Naruto si tenía problemas, si alguien la molestaba en la escuela, o si necesitaba algo, siempre iba con el rubio por ayuda. Ser la hermana del medio era una tarea muy difícil, ya que a veces tenía que elegir a cuál de todas sus hermanas apoyar, aunque también a veces era al revés.

De cualquier forma, vivir en una casa solo de mujeres era bueno, pero si vives también con un chico que es como tu hermano, y además muy guapo, algo más sucederá. Al igual que todas sus hermanas, se enamoró de él, sabía que nunca encontraría a un tan atento con ella, alguien que la cuidara tanto y la amara con todo su corazón, no era igual que su amigo Clyde, para ella, su amigo era eso, un amigo nada más. Pero Naruto, era una cosa muy diferente, por eso, haría lo que fuera para estar con él para toda la vida, incluso si eso significaba hacer cosas pervertidas.

—Li-Li-Li-Linka… si sigues así… me voy a venir— declaro con la voz entrecortada y placer el rubio, mientras miraba como su hermanita del medio, chupaba con fuerza su pene, mientras masajeaba sus bolas, y para rematar, la pequeña peliblanca estaba usando un traje de santa.

La chica solo siguió haciendo lo suyo, mientras el rubio trataba de no gemir, los dos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, su hermanita le había enviado un mensaje, pidiéndole hablar sobre confesarse al chico que le gustaba, al principio estaba preparado para prohibirle salir con ese chico, pero nunca espero que ella le saltara encima, y comenzara a chupar su pene con furia.

Era más de media noche, y no debía hacer ruido, o despertarían a todas las demás, y no querían eso. Linka apretó sus bolas con fuerza, haciendo que se corriera de golpe, solo arqueo su espalda, estar sentado en el sofá ayudo a que no se cayera al suelo, su pequeña hermana termino de tomar todo el líquido blanquecino, para luego levantarse y mirar con una sonrisa pícara al oji-azul.

—Esto apenas inicia hermano— declaro la chica, haciendo que el blondo tenga algo de miedo, sinceramente, sentía que iba a morir si seguía de esa forma.

No tuvo tiempo de replicar o decir algo, ya que la chica le puso una mordaza, y se sentaba sobre su pene, de igual manera que Lynn, la chica sangro pero eso no le importó, y solo se dedicó a montar a su hermano mayor. Si había algo que Naruto no podía soportar mucho, era la lujuria que todas las chicas Loud tenían, no lo malentiendan, le gustaba que ellas pudieran seguirle el paso, pero era muy cansado tener que satisfacerlas a todas, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle todos los días, y tenía que mantener las fuerzas para satisfacer a su madre, de pensar en cada momento que se acostó con sus hermanas, no pudo evitar correrse con fuerza dentro de la peliblanca, quien mordió su cuello, haciendo que sangrara, todos mientras eran iluminados por la luz de la televisión.

* * *

— ¿Han visto a su hermano mayor? — pregunto Rita a todas sus hijas.

—No, ¿no está en su cuarto? — pregunto Lori con duda.

—No, ya fui a ver y no está en el cuarto— aclaro al rubia mayor.

— ¿Quizás este en el baño? — señalo Lynn a su madre.

— ¿O este en el patio? — apoyo Leni mirando su revista.

— ¿En el patio en invierno? Bueno, no importa, si lo ven, díganle que quiero hablar con él— ordeno la matriarca de la casa Loud a sus hijas, quienes se miraron entre sí, al ver que su madre se fue.

—Parece serio, ¿creen que ella ya se enteró? — pregunto Luna con cierta preocupación a sus hermanas.

—No lo creo, parece ser algo más, posiblemente problemas económicos— dijo Lori con cierta pena, su madre y hermanos eran los que traían comida a la casa, y la mayoría de veces, los problemas que ellos tenían era sobre dinero.

—Bueno, mientras sea eso y no lo otro— declaro con cierto alivio Luan a sus hermanas.

—Por cierto, ¿A dónde lo llevo Lucy? — pregunto interesada Linka.

—No lo sé, pero solo esperemos que le esté yendo bien— hablo Lori recibiendo el apoyo de todas.

—No sé preocupen, si sigue mi plan la pie de la letra, ahora debe estar pasándola bien— aseguro Lisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el plan que había creado estaba a punto de terminar

Mientras tanto, la susodicha se encontraba en el cementerio de Royal Woods, besando a su hermano mayor, quien estaba acostado sobre el suelo frio, mientras penetraba a la pequeña pelinegra. Su hermanita le había dicho que deseaba ir a ver a su difunto padre, y no queriéndoselo negar, la acompaño para cumplir ese pequeño capricho, pero de un momento a otro, termino por ser tirado al suelo, y comenzar a tener sexo con Lucy, a pesar de tener 9 años, la chica tenía un buen cuerpo, que incluso olvido que estaban haciendo algo pervertido en un lugar lúgubre.

El rubio dejo de besar a la pelinegra, para apartar el pelo que cubría el rostro de la niña, al hacerlo, miro su bello rostro, Lucy era muy hermosa sin duda alguna, y no sabía porque le gustaba cubrir su rostro, con un bello y hermoso rostro como el de ella, sin duda alguna se volvería muy popular, y estaba seguro que ella sería toda una rompecorazones de grande.

Y los gemidos y el rostro que la pelinegra hacían, eran gestos que nunca espero ver en ella, la siempre sería y estoica chica gotica, se encontraba ahora gimiendo mientras saltaba con emoción su pene, lo cual solo lograba excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, hace tiempo que habían estado haciendo eso, y estaba a punto de venirse.

—Lucy… ya no puedo más… me voy a venir— declaro a su hermanita.

—No importa… solo vente… hazme tuya… vuelveme una mujer por completo— ordeno con la voz entrecortada la niña, mientras apretaba el pecho de su hermano mayor.

El rubio solo gruño mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, estaba mal, sabía que tener sexo con Lucy estaba realmente malo, al igual que con sus otras hermanas y madre, estaba malo, sabía que era un pecado y que se iría al infierno, pero eso le importaba una mierda ahora, las amaba a todas. Amaba a cada una de sus hermanas, ellas eran todo su mundo, al igual que su madre, las mujeres Loud eran toda su vida, por ellas lucharía contra todo el mundo, y haría todo lo que fuera para hacerlas felices, abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, al momento que se corría dentro de ella con todas sus fuerzas, solo pudo escuchar el suave gemido de la pelinegra.

—Te amo— susurro en voz baja el rubio, eran palabras sinceras que provenían de su corazón.

Esas mismas palabras se las dijo a todas sus hermanas, y a su madre. Eran palabras puras, las amaba a todas, y desde ahora, se encargaría de tomar el papel de padre de familia, el verdadero papel desde ahora, las protegería de todos, y las cuidaría para toda la vida. Sabía que esto traería muchos problemas, causaría muchos revuelos, pero sería una buena vida, y no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día más esperado de todo el año, por fin era 24 de diciembre, por fin la Navidad había llegado a todo el mundo, y en Royal Woods no era la excepción, todas las casas del pueblo estaban decoradas, cada familia estaba reunida en sus mesas, cenando y disfrutando de una maravillosa noche, o bueno, casi todas.

Había familias que tenían que pasar un día tan importante, separados de seres queridos, ya sea por falta de tiempo, trabajo o algún inconveniente. Y este era el caso de la familia Loud, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, o casi todos, esta sería la primera navidad que el jefe de familia, Lynn Loud, el padre de 11 niñas maravillosas, no estaría con ellas por un fatal accidente. Pero eso no entristecía a las niñas ni a su esposa. Lo amarían siempre, y lo querían como el buen padre y esposo que era, siempre estaría en una parte de sus corazones.

Pero como dije, eso no entristecería a todas las chicas Loud, ya que a pesar de no tener al jefe de la familia, tenían a un sol entre ellas. Naruto se había vuelto por fin el padre y jefe de familia de la casa Loud, fue algo que todas decidieron, y como tal, ahora estaba sentado al lado de Rita Loud, quien estaba feliz, fueron unos meses tan dolorosos para todas, en especial para ella, había estado casada por más de 20 años con un gran hombre, y perderlo fue doloroso, pero ahora, ahora era feliz y estaba sonriendo, por fin sonreía con felicidad, en menos de dos semanas, el que era su hijo adoptado le devolvió la felicidad, al igual que a todas sus hijas. Por cierto, ya no podía considerar a Naruto como un hijo, ya que el rubio había recuperado su apellido materno real, así que ya no era un Loud, pero eso no significaba que siempre estaría con ella.

Y regresando a la historia, toda la familia Loud, se encontraba fuera de su casa, en su patió mirando los fuegos de media noche, la navidad llego, y faltaba poco para año nuevo. Toda la familia Loud se encontraba alrededor del Uzumaki, quien tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras era abrazado por cada una de las chicas, en sus brazos tenía a la pequeña Lily, la pequeña rubiecita era su tesoro, al igual que todas las demás, y la cuidaría para toda su vida. Solo miro a su madre, para sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla, seguido de mirar a Lori, y darle también uno, y así se fue por cada una de sus hermanas, sin notar la sonrisa que Lisa tenía.

Su plan había funcionado con éxito, siempre supo que sus hermanas amaban a su hermano mayor, lo notaba en sus ojos, y la forma de actuar de cada una, cuando estaban cerca del rubio. Cuando su padre murió, todas se pusieron tristes, y solo había una persona que podía sacarlas adelante, y ese era Naruto, no tuvo que ser una genio para saber lo que eso implicaba, y tampoco saber que Naruto no era su hermano biológico ni el de todas. Y eso la ayudo a crear un plan que hiciera que todas fueran felices.

Hace tiempo que sabía del trabajo secreto de su hermano, después de todo, que su hermano volviera cada día tarde, y recién bañado, no era normal. Logro averiguar su trabajo como gigoló, por algunos contactos que tenía, así que solo tuvo que organizar una cita entre él y su madre, ese había sido el primer paso. Y luego vino la ayuda para sus hermanas, creo cada uno de los planes, hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo estaba fríamente calculado, y como esperaba, su plan funciono a la perfección. Ella también amaba a su hermano, pero no estaba lista para eso, y era más que seguro que cuando Lily fuera mayor, también se enamoraría de Naruto, y ya tenía todo planeado. Siempre recordaría a su verdadero padre, y al igual que todas, lo tendría en una parte de su corazón, pero debía seguir adelante al igual que toda su familia, y solo pasaría si Naruto estaba con ellas.

Ya las fiestas pasaron, algunos se fueron a dormir y otros seguían con la fiesta. Lisa y Lily se habían ido a dormir temprano, así que solo el resto de los Louds seguían despiertos, el rubio mayor se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto, es decir, el cuarto que compartiría con su madre, o mejor dicho, con Rita Loud, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, al momento que miraba a cada una de las chicas entrar, todas usando un traje de santa diminuto, que apenas cubria sus pechos, y unas bragas diminutas que marcaban sus vaginas, todas con una sonrisa.

El Uzumaki solo sonrió ante eso, un día antes, termino por confesar su trabajo secreto, y que se había acostado con todas. Y para su sorpresa, las mujeres no se enojaron, al contrario, ellas confesaron que lo habían planeado todo, incluso que ellas planificaron la cita con su madre. En fin, al final lo que importaba, es que todas decidieron compartirlo, y eso estaba haciendo ahora, quizás la navidad ya había terminado para muchos, pero para él, sin duda alguna sería una muy, pero muy feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad para mí— comento con una sonrisa, al momento que la puerta del cuarto se cerraba, y se preparaba para recibir su regalo de navidad.

* * *

Epilogo.

30 años habían pasado, y en ese tiempo, muchas cosas sucedieron. Naruto dejo su trabajo como gigoló, no podía seguir con eso, no cuando era exprimido por todas las chicas de la casa Loud, aunque el trabajo le daba buen dinero, no podía seguir manteniendo a su familia de esa forma. Necesitaba un trabajo decente, y lo consiguió por ayuda de los padres de Clyde.

Los padres del mejor amigo de Linka, tenían una empresa de tecnología, una de un buen nombre, no tan grande como otras reconocidas a nivel internacional, pero lo suficientemente buena. Ese fue su primer paso para una mejor vida, logro entrar a la universidad de Royal Woods, una que no tenía en sus planes, pero no se iría a otro estado o país, no ahora que era jefe de familia. Dos años después de la muerte del padre Loud, su esposa Rita termino embarazada de él, así es, su entonces madre termino esperando su primer hijo. Era muy pronto, pero considerando que ya tenía un buen trabajo, lograría salir adelante.

Y eso solo fue el principio, un tiempo después, cuando Lori tenía 23 y cursaba la universidad, la chica término también embarazada, ¿olvido decir que tuvo una hija con Rita? Así es, tuvo una niña, y con Lori también. Y también con Leni, y Luan, y Luan, y Linka, y Lucy, Lola y Lana, Lisa y Lily. Así es, al parecer, todas las chicas tuvieron hijas, tuvo unas maravillosas hijas con las chicas Loud.

Fue realmente difícil, cuando nació Liara, la hija de él y Rita, las chicas se pusieron felices, y se emocionaron al tener una nueva hermana, en ese momento, Lily tenía ya 4 años, y se asombró al saber que tenía una hermanita menor. Pero además de eso, hubo algunos problemas cuando muchos supieron que tuvo una hija con la que alguna vez fue su madre, hubo muchos desacuerdos, pero también hubieron personas que los apoyaron, y eso solo aumento aún más cuando tuvo hijas con las demás.

Muchas veces tuvo problemas con compañeros de trabajo, o personas que aparecían en la calle, también las chicas tuvieron ciertos problemas, tanto fue el escándalo, que incluso fueron aun juicio, en donde sino es por ayuda de Lisa, hubiera terminado por ir a la cárcel.

Fue realmente difícil, no tuvo nada fácil, desde que se acostó con ellas, supo que tendría muchos problemas, pero logro pasarlos, o mejor dicho, lograron pasarlos juntos. Nada era como los cuentos de hadas, hubo algunas veces que pensó en huir, pero cuando lo hacía, recordaba todos los bellos momentos que había pasado con todas, y eso logro sacarlo adelante.

Y eso nos lleva al presente, ahora Naruto tenía 48 años, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo un adonis, su cabello ahora era un poco más corto, medía 1.85, y se encontraba en su estudio, ahora era un importante socio en la empresa de los McBride, o debería decir, era el nuevo presidente. Hace unos años los McBride se retiraron, dejándolo como nuevo presidente, y desde entonces, logro grandes cosas, aunque ya antes los había hecho, pero ahora como presidente, tenía un poco más de trabajo, era un reconocido empresario en todo el mundo, es decir que ahora era multimillonario.

De cualquier forma, el rubio se encontraba revisando algunos contratos con el gobierno, y con otras empresas y demás países. La empresa de tecnología se había vuelto muy famosa, cuando creo unos trajes especiales para policías, bomberos, médicos, y soldados, trajes que tuvieron un gran éxito, y lograron evitar que muchas personas murieran, y lo cual hizo que se convirtiera en vice-presidente de la empresa, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ayuda de Lisa, la chica con lentes logro graduarse de la universidad a los 11 años, y lo ayudo a salir adelante.

Todas su familia había logrado ser alguien en la sociedad, Lori se convirtió en una importante vendedora de condominios, tanto que creo su propia empresa.

Leni se convirtió en una reconocida diseñadora, creo su marca "L is for Love", creo mucha ropa que marco la historia de la moda.

Luna logro llamar la atención de algunos productores, y bueno, era una famosa estrella de Rock, que incluso logro superar a su ídolo Mick Swagger.

Luan por su parte se volvió en una gran artista del entretenimiento, no solo creo su propio circo, sino también hizo películas para hacer reír a todo el público, así como crear obras de humor blanco, y tener su empresa de entretenimiento.

Lynn por su parte se convirtió en una gran entrenadora, y uno de sus mayores logros en su carrera fue crear el mejor equipo de futbol americano.

Linka, la peliblanca creo su empresa de videojuegos llamada "Game Shakers", una empresa que era reconocida a nivel mundial por todos los gamers del mundo, había creado juegos de renombre, y amaba eso.

Lucy, la chica se convirtió en una buena escritora de libros, y una gran poeta, cada libro que publicaba se vendía como pan caliente.

Lola se convirtió en una maravillosa actriz, había interpretado varios papeles en Hollywood, papeles que la sacaron adelante e hicieron de esas películas memorables, tanto que incluso ella tenía su cadena de televisión.

Lana por su parte se convirtió en una corredora de Nascar, la mejor que alguna vez pudiera existir, no había nadie que lograra alcanzarla, ella era como un rayo.

Lisa, bueno, ella se convirtió en una gran científica, tanto que ya había ganado 10 premios nobels por haber creado la cura de varias enfermedades terminales, como la cura para el cáncer, gracias a eso, ella salvo miles por no decir millones de vidas, además de crear muchas otras cosas que lograron grandes impactos en el mundo, era una supergenio para su tiempo.

Y Lily, la más pequeña de la casa Loud se había convertido en una gran maestra en la universidad de Harvard, una de las mejores que esa universidad hubiera tenido, y la mejor pagada, bueno, era de esperarse, la familia Loud termino por ser una de las más poderosas del mundo, al tener a grandes estrellas que habían hecho historia.

Y volviendo al tema, el rubio mayor se encontraba en su oficina, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho alguien tocar la puerta de su estudio, solo levantó la vista para sonreír al ver a su hija mayor, Liara.

— ¿Trabajando como siempre? — dijo la hija del blondo con una sonrisa, la chica era una bella mujer de cabello rubio con algunos toques blancos, ojos azules con dos pequeñas marcas en cada mejilla, al igual que su padre, de no ser por las marcas en su mejilla, sería una copia idéntica de su madre, quien en paz descanse.

Hace 3 años, Rita había muerto de causa natural, fue realmente doloroso para todos, en especial para Naruto, ya que la mujer le dio el regalo más preciado que pudo pedir, a su primera hija. Siempre la amaría, y recordaría, y como dijo, si no fuera por las marcas en sus mejillas, sería la viva imagen de su madre.

—Sí, pero sabes que siempre estaré libre para ti hija— respondió con una sonrisa el hombre levantándose de su asiento, para sentarse en su escritorio y cruzarse de brazos. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — pregunto el rubio a su hija.

—Bueno, yo no necesito nada realmente, pero alguien quería verte— la mujer se hizo a un lado, al momento que una pequeña niña de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y quien también tenía 2 marcas en sus mejillas salía de la mujer.

— ¡Abuelito! — grito la niña corriendo a los brazos del rubio.

— ¡Lien! — exclamo con felicidad el oji-azul que extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su nieta de 5 años. — ¿Cómo está mi princesita? — pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Bien abuelito, me alegra verte de nuevo— comento con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.

—A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo mi niña— el Uzumaki dejo en el suelo a su nieta, quien comenzó a reír al sentir la mano de su abuelo acariciar su pelo.

—Bien pequeña, ahora que has saludado a tu abuelo, ve a jugar con tus primas— ordeno la rubia a su hija, quien asintió para irse corriendo del cuarto, dejando solo a padre e hija.

—Vaya, realmente ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vi— susurro con algo de nostalgia el oji-azul, solo hace 6 meses había vuelto a ver a su nieta.

Su hija Liara se casó cuando tenía 23, con un militar que había servido 6 veces, fue muy pronto realmente su matrimonio, pero ella se enamoró de él cuando estaba disfrutando de un viaje de estudios, en fin, luego de uno tiempo, ellos tuvieron a su amada nieta Lein Loud, hace apenas 5 años, a sus 48 años ya era abuelo, algo sorprendente sin duda alguna. Pero bueno, cuando su yerno volvió, este dejo el ejército y ahora era uno de sus trabajadores, sin embargo, este trabajaba en otra sucursal, alejado de toda la familia Loud, la última vez que vio a la pequeña fue seis meses atrás, para celebrar su quinto cumpleaños, y en solo ese tiempo, la pequeña había crecido.

—Sí, realmente crece muy rápido, aunque también se está haciendo más difícil criarla, cada día amanece con las baterías cargadas, y ni Jake ni yo podemos seguirle la corriente— comento con una sonrisa la rubia.

— ¿Crees que eso es difícil? Trata de cuidar de 12 niños, cuidar de Liara es mejor— contradijo el padre a su hija.

—Comprendo, no tienes que decírmelo con sarcasmos— la rubia solo tenía una sonrisa, sabía que su madre tuvo la vida difícil, al igual que el padre de sus hermanastras. —Hablando de eso, nunca me contaron todos los detalles sobre la muerte del Sr. Lynn, ¿realmente murió por ser chocado? — pregunto interesada la rubia, solo noto la mirada de su padre, se giró al momento que caminaba hasta su ventana, ella también camino a su lado, para mirar a sus demás hermanas, y a sus sobrinas jugar con su hija.

A pesar de que todas eran famosas, y todos eran millonarios, seguían viviendo en los suburbios de Royal Woods, en la misma casa que todos compartieron desde que nacieron, solo que ahora había una gran diferencia, y es que era una gran casa, o mejor dicho, una mansión. La casa era muy grande, y así debía ser para poder albergar a 22 mujeres, las cuales 11 eran sus hermanastras, y las otras 11 sus hermanas de sangre. Ninguna de las chicas ni su padre quería irse de un lugar tan emblemático, y lleno de recuerdos, esa casa había sido todo para ellos, y bueno. Regresando a la historia, la rubia solo miro el rostro de su padre, estaba serio, así que había algo que nunca le contaron a nadie.

—La verdad, la muerte de papá no fue como le dijimos a todas las demás— ya lo veía venir, sin duda alguna había ocurrido algo más.

— ¿Entonces que paso? — interrogo la hija a su padre.

—Bueno, parece ser que a papá lo habían despedido por recorte de personal, así que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a un bar para poder desahogarse, que perdiera su trabajo fue duro, después de todo, no podía ayudar si tenía que mantener a 12 hijos, y su mejor forma de olvidarse de esas penas fue el alcohol. Papá nunca fue bueno con la bebida, una vez que fuimos los dos a almorzar, la mesera se confundió y le entrego una cerveza, causo un gran desastre y desde ese momento supe que no tenía control para soportar el alcohol. Así que ya te puedes imaginar lo que paso, cuando regresaba a casa en ese estado, termino por chocar con otro hombre, quien irónicamente trabajo en la misma empresa que él, pero en diferente departamento. Ambos murieron, y para evitar que las chicas se pusieran tristes o decepcionadas, les mentimos sobre su muerte, y como en ese tiempo tenía contactos con la ley, evite que contaran algo sobre que iba ebrio. Nunca se lo contamos, y nunca se los diré. Tu madre y yo no podíamos hacerles eso, para ellas el Sr. Lynn fue un gran padre, y no teníamos el valor para arruinar esa imagen— declaro para mirar con seriedad a su hija. —Te pido que no le cuentes a ninguna, tu madre y yo juramos irnos a la tumba con ese pequeño secreto, a veces hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlas ocultas— pidió el oji-azul a su hija.

—No te preocupes, no les diré nada. Aunque no pude conocerlo, las chicas siempre me decían que fue un buen padre, e incluso mamá me dijo que siempre lo recordaría, pero que al igual que todas, debía seguir adelante. Y eso lo consiguió gracias a ti— hablo Liara con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también lo recordare como un buen padre. Cuando tus abuelos, es decir, mis verdaderos padres, ellos dos me acogieron y me dieron un hogar, yo pensaba que iba a ir a parar a un orfanato. Pero no fue así, ellos me cuidaron, y me dieron una buena vida. Cuando murió, yo tome el cargo como padre de familia, y tenía que hacer más, hubo varias veces que deseaba irme, pero siempre recordaba los bellos momentos que tuve en esta casa. Sé que no podía reemplazarlo, y nunca fue mi intención realmente. Solo quería que ellas fueran felices, y bueno, logre hacerlo al final, y ahora, ahora tengo una hermosa familia, fue difícil, pero te tengo a ti, las tengo a ellas, y no puedo pedir nada más— abrazo el rubio a su hija, quien sonrió por eso, su padre era un buen hombre, y a pesar de ya tener 48 años, seguía viendose demasiado joven, sin olvidar que era considerado el hombre más sexi del mundo.

Así es, su padre era considerado uno de los hombres más ricos y guapos del mundo, tanto que una vez, una editorial público un artículo solo de su padre, tan bueno fue el artículo que todas las copias fueron vendidas en cuestión de segundos, y eso paso ya que la revista traía un poster en tamaño real de su progenitor, en una pose sexy que se tomó, para apoyar a una caridad, en resumen, hubo un gran problema por conseguir esa revista. Y ella misma admitía comprendía ese interés de las mujeres, después de todo, ella se había enamorado de un cantante de rock, así que sabía lo que era amar a alguien tan guapo.

—Oigan, ¿Cuándo piensan bajar a la fiesta? — padre e hija fueron interrumpidos por Lori, quien tenía una gran sonrisa al ver a su esposo y hermanastra.

—Lo siento querida, solo estábamos recordando momentos del pasado— se separó el rubio, para ir y besar a su mujer.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué estaban recordando? — pregunto Lori abrazando a su marido, la chica había crecido mucho con el paso del tiempo, ahora tneía 47 años, seguía viéndose joven, su cabello era largo, se podían notar algunas marcas en sus ojos, pero su cuerpo seguía viéndose como el de una jovencita, usaba una falda blanca larga, zapatillas blancas y una blusa celeste, junto a un pequeño suéter ligero.

—Solo recordábamos las cosas que han pasado desde que recuerdo, hemos pasado mucho juntos— respondió Liara ante la pregunta de su hermanastra/madrastra.

—Sí, han pasado muchas cosas— apoyo la rubia con cierta melancolía, muchas cosas habían pasado.

—Papá, mamá, ¿ya están listos? — pregunto una chica de 18 años, de cabello rubio alborotado largo, quien también tenía dos marcas en la mejilla, ojos azules, quien usaba un pantalón negro junto a una blusa blanca, así como una chaqueta negra y tennis blancos, esta era Loan Loud, la hija de Naruto y Lori. —Hola tía Liara— saludo la rubia adolescente a tía, aunque también era su hermana. No era un secreto para las chicas que tenían el mismo padre, sin mencionar que tenían una hermana mayor que ya estaba casada, Loan al igual que sus demás hermanas sabían todo.

—Hola Loan, que bueno que llegaste, no podía soportar más a estos tortolos— bromeo la mujer con burla.

—Ni me lo digas, al menos tú no tienes que verlo todos los días— siguió la broma la adolescente.

— ¿Saben que seguimos aquí verdad? — pregunto con algo de enojo Lori.

—Lo sabemos— dijeron en coro las hermanas, Loan prefería ver a Liara como una tía más, aunque a veces la trataba como una hermana.

—Bien, todas tranquilas— ordeno el padre de familia a todas las mujeres. —Dejemos las bromas para un lado, hoy tenemos una fiesta, y por nada del mundo quiero que se arruine, ¿quedo claro? — pregunto con seriedad Naruto, hoy era un día importante para toda la familia, su quinta hija, Liby, la niña que tuvo con Luan, su hija cumplía 14 años.

—Tienes razón, este día es solo para Liby, tratare de comportarme papá— dijo la adolescente a su padre, quien sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora vamos, debemos ir a partir el pastel— ordeno a todas las mujeres, para abrazarlas mientras se iban del estudio.

¿Alguna vez se imaginó con una gran familia? ¿Alguna vez pensó en tener muchas hijas y esposas? No realmente, nunca se imaginó que tendría una vida así. Si en el pasado, alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría una familia numerosa, lo hubiera visto como un loco, pero el destino era un bromista, o mejor dicho, el destino era un buen jugador. Nadie podía predecir el futuro, el destino era cruel a veces, pero también era amable, era solo la vida, es solo el futuro que uno se construye, y Naruto logro construir el mejor futuro que pudo desear. Una gran familia que amaba, y eso era lo más preciado que tendría, es cierto, era millonario, y muchas personas pensaban que al ser una persona de clase alta, era feliz, pero su verdadera felicidad provenía de su hermana.

Tenía unas esposas maravillosas, todas las dieron unas maravillosas hijas, estaba su hija mayor, Liara la niña que tuvo con la que alguna vez fue su madre, y la cual recordaría y amaría para toda la vida.

Con Lori tuvo a su hija Loan, una chica algo rebelde y con una gran belleza, y la cual era muy sobreproctora con sus hermanitas.

Su tercera hija, Lyra, producto de su amor con Luna, la cual irónicamente era la contraparte de la gran estrella de rock, su hija amaba la música clásica y leer libros, pero también le encantaba hacer los deberes del hogar.

Su cuarta hija, Lena, era igualita que su madre Leni, la única diferencia entre ellas, es que Lena era muy inteligente, y una amante de los animales, era otro Ángel en la tierra.

Su quinta hija Liby, la cumpleañera de hoy, era tan bromista como su madre, aunque a veces ella terminaba por caer en sus propias bromas.

Su sexta hija, Lacy, la hija que tuvo con Lynn, está pequeña resulto ser también igual que su madre, una gran deportista, gran atleta y otra de sus amadas hijas.

Su séptima hija, Layra, La hermosa niña que tuvo con Linka, su cabello era rubio claro, ojos azules igual que su padre, y si no fuera por las marcas en sus mejillas, sería igual que su madre.

Lupa era su octava hija, la cual tuvo con Lucy, la chica era igual que su madre, solo que su pelo era negro del lado derecho y rubio del izquierdo, pero por lo demás, era como ver a Lucy de nuevo.

Luego seguía su amada y consentida princesa, Leia, el terrón de azúcar que tuvo con Lola, ella prácticamente actuaba como una princesa, y siempre andaba detrás de él como una buena niña, aunque a veces podía ver su lado malo como el de su madre.

Su décima hija, Lupe, era una copia exacta de Lisa, y de no ser porque su pelo era rubio oscuro, sería un clon exacto de su madre cuando era pequeña, su nombre tenía un significado muy controversial, ya que parecía venir de una cultura a otra, y claro, ese nombre fue elegido por su madre.

Su onceava hija, Lizy, era igual que Lana de pequeña, juguetona, ruda y a la cual le gustaba jugar con todo, y no tenía miedo de nada, a veces la pequeña le causaba ataques al corazón por algunas hazañas que hacía, pero a pesar de casi matarlo, la amaba mucho.

Y su última, pero no menos importante hija, Lila, la niña que tuvo con Lily apenas tres años atrás, aún era una bebe, y era la consentida de la casa Loud, apenas era una bebe, y siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Esa era su familia, el rubio se encontraba parado viendo a todas sus hijas riendo, mientras sus esposas jugaban con ellas, pero no eran solo ellas, su hija Liara también se encontraba pasándola bien junto a la pequeña Lein, y junto a su yerno, pero no eran solo ellos. También se encontraban los McBride, podía ver a Clyde junto a su esposa Maggie, también estaban sus mejores amigos, Wendy, Danny y Leika, todos con sus respectivas familias, así como mirar a algunas cuantas amigas que logro hacer por su trabajo secreto. Su vida secreta término sepultada y borrada, así que no se preocupaba de nada.

Su sonrisa solo aumento, por fin era feliz, tenía una gran familia, tenía buenos amigos, era prácticamente el hombre más feliz del mundo, sintió un toque en sus hombre, miro a cada lado, en su lado derecho juro ver a sus verdaderos padres, sonriéndole. Y en su lado izquierdo, vio a sus segundos padres, quienes también sonreían.

No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, había muchas veces que los extrañaba a ambos, deseaba que ellos hubieran podido vivir para ver esa bella imagen, toda sus familia sonriendo, jugando mientras las risas inundaban el lugar, lloraría como una fuente si no fuera porque era el cumpleaños de su hermosa hija, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que era llamado por alguien, al bajar la vista, solo miro a su nieta, Lien que se miraba confundida.

— ¿Sucede algo malo abuelito? — pregunto la pequeña a su abuelo, quien solo sonrió para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía.

—No mi cielo, solo estoy feliz— el rubio levantó a su nieta, para sonreírle. —Solo estoy feliz de tener una familia tan hermosa— aseguro el oji-azul, haciendo que la niña sonría.

—A mí también me gusta abuelito— apoyo la niña con inocencia, el hombre sonrío ante eso.

— ¡Papá, Lein! ¡Vengan, ya vamos a tomar la foto familiar! — grito Liby con una sonrisa a su familia.

— ¡Sí, la foto! — exclamo con felicidad la pequeña. —Vamos abuelo, hora de tomar la foto— ordeno la pequeña con emoción.

—Sí mi pequeña, vamos— el blondo comenzó a caminar, mientras sentía una gran felicidad invadirlo, la cual solo incrementaba al ver a toda su familia sonreírle, solo pudo hacer una cosa, y esa fue poner su típica sonrisa brillante, al momento que llegaba junto a sus esposas e hijas. — ¡Ya estoy aquí! — fueron las palabras que con gran felicidad dijo.

Había pasado por muchas cosas en el pasado, perdió a sus padres a una corta edad, enfrentro la soledad de pequeño, pero pudo ser sacado de un agujero a tiempo, salvado por las que hoy en día son su vida, las razones de su vivir y existir. ¿Acaso cambiaría su vida? ¿Si le dijeran que pudiera volver al futuro, y salvar a sus padres lo haría?, la verdad, no lo haría, porque a pesar de que tuvo que enfrentar muchos problemas, no cambiaría esta hermosa vida que tenía, nunca la cambiaria, jamás lo haría, siempre sería…

Naruto Loud.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, como pudieron leer, es un universo alterno, Lincoln nunca nació, en su lugar metí a Linka, además de eso, le puse una vida como gigolo, lo cual realmente me causo un poco de gracia, ya que escribi eso porque estaba viendo una pelicula llamada "un gigolo por accidente en europa", una graciosa pelicula, y bueno, saco esa idea de la pelicula. Además de eso, también vieron que no "asesine" a Lynn padre, y bueno, eso me ayudo para poder desarrollar lo que sería la relación de Rita y Naruto, lo tipico, llega él para curar el corazón roto de la princesa.**

 **Y bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho y me gusto escribir este primer especial, y como dije, lamento la demora, como notaron, hubo algo de spoiler de la historia original, pero además de eso, no desarrolle tanto los encuentro, o el pasado, ya que practicamente será el mismo que la historia, ya saben, las hermanas enamoradas de su hermano, relación mal vista, y cosas así, lo cliche por así decirlo, y bueno, tuvo el lemmon que todos ustedes pervertidos querían, 7u7, al menos esas dosis debe calmarlos.**

 **Y con eso, nos vemos la próxima vez, espero sus reviews, feliz navidad, y feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor en todo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí yo con el primer capítulo del año de este Fic, gracias por su apoyo, y espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, y que espero que cumplan con todas sus metas y propositos.**

 **También me alegra saber que les gusto el especial, debo decir que me costo escribirlo, mucho realmente, pero me alegro saber que les gusto, y si, sin duda alguna ese sería un buen final para esta serie, pero como dije antes, era de un universo alterno, pero quizás se asemeja al final que deseo darle, bueno, de cualquier forma, los dejo con este capítulo que viene con mucha emoción hoy.**

 **Nos vemos al final, hay unas buenas sorpresas hoy.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

La mañana del sábado había empezado diferente, había sido una mañana muy incómoda para todas las chicas Loud, quienes creían que su hermano mayor se "estimulaba" así mismo para liberar tensión, algo que no es así, ya que los sonidos que todas escucharon en la noche, fueron los sonidos de la cama cuando saltaba mientras jugaba videojuegos, algo que quedo claro, cuando Lisa no encontró nada que lo incriminara en eso.

Su hermano mayor había salido al trabajo, no tenía trabajo realmente, es solo que era una llamada importante de su jefe, algo que no podía dejar a un lado, así que ellas decidieron seguir su camino, o mejor dicho, seguir con los planes que tenían para hoy, los cuales eran no hacer nada, más que las mismas cosas que podían.

Quizás podrían ir al centro comercial, o ir al parque de diversiones lactolandia, o quizás a la playa aloha, incluso ir al cine, pero había un problema. No tenían dinero, con una familia numerosa, el dinero siempre estaba siendo preciso, los padres siempre tenían que apretar la cartera para que sus sueldos unidos duren todo un mes, y aunque contaban con la ayuda de Naruto, a veces no alcanzaba, así que cuando uno encontraba 1 dólar o incluso una moneda de 10 centavos, era como un torneo a muerte por saber quién lo tomaba.

Claro que eso a veces no sucedía cuando el rubio mayor les daba algo, todos recibían doble mesada, no solo sus padres les daban algo cada domingo, sino que el oji-azul también les daba una parte de su sueldo. Aunque ese dinero a veces no les duraba mucho, ya que lo gastaban en menos de una semana, sino es que el mismo día, así que bueno, el dinero era extraño en la casa Loud.

Y por esa razón, los chicos de la casa Loud, a excepción del rubio mayor, se encontraban en el sótano, limpiándolo gracias a que destruyeron la sala por una moneda de 25 centavos, la cual fue encontrada por el pequeño peliblanco, quien se recuperó luego de ser noqueado.

—Te lo agradezco Lincoln, gracias por destruir la sala— dijo con enojo Lori a su hermanito.

—Hey, ustedes fueron las salvajes que saltaron sobre mí por una mísera moneda— reclamo el chico con enojo.

—Pero si nos la hubieras dado, no tendríamos que haberlo hecho— replico Lynn que movía una caja con polvo.

—Sí hermano, no tienes que ser codicioso— apoyo la rockera que ayudaba a Leni a mover una caja.

— ¿Yo codicioso?, si al final ustedes me quitaron la moneda— exclamo con enojo el Loud del medio.

—Sí, lo que digas, terminemos con esto rápido, literalmente es terrorífico estar aquí— ordeno con seriedad la segunda hija mayor, no le gustaba estar en el sótano, era oscuro y frió, sin mencionar que tenía cierto trauma por haber pasado un tiempo encerrada en el sótano cuando era niña.

—Yo prefiero pasar todo mi día aquí— declaro con esa voz monótona Lucy a todos sus hermanos, le gustaba la oscuridad, y este era su lugar favorito aparte de los conductos de ventilación.

—Apoyo a Lori, este lugar me da miedo— comento Leni con temor, no le gustaba la oscuridad, y deseaba poder subir, cuando era niña, siempre bajaba pero con su hermano mayor, y siempre se sentía segura, pero ahora, no le agradaba para nada. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no noto que termino por botar unas cuantas cajas, las cuales asustaron a todos por el gran ruido.

— ¿Por qué se cayeron las cajas? — pregunto Luna con miedo, si le decían que se cayeron solas, terminaría corriendo por su vida.

—Lo siento chicas, fue mi culpa— se disculpó Leni, haciendo que todos suspiren con alivio.

—Oigan, miren— señalo Luan que se agacho, para recoger uno de los álbumes que termino por caer fuera de una caja, soplo para mirar que eran fotos de ellos. —Miren, es uno de los álbumes de mamá— dijo con una sonrisa, al momento que todas sus hermanas se juntaban.

—Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo, hay que verlo— comento la hermana mayor con una sonrisa, siendo apoyado por todos.

Al abrir el álbum, lo primero que vieron fue una foto de Lori de bebe, nada extraño realmente, seguido vieron que ahora había una de la hermana mayor de ahora dos años, jugando en la nieve mientras una bebe Leni era cargada por su madre, pero no había señal de su hermano mayor, eso les causo un pequeño debate mental, cambiaron de foto, y ahora miraban por fin a su hermano mayor jugando con Lori y Leni, pero también notaron como habían dos personas más.

La primera era un hombre rubio alto, quien se parecía mucho a Naruto, el hombre en cuestión usaba una camisa azul junto a un pantalón negro, además de llevar unos lentes negros, y la segunda persona, era una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabellera larga roja como el fuego, la mujer en cuestión se miraba joven, sin mencionar que en ambas personas, se notaba una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quiénes son estás personas? — pregunto Lincoln rompiendo el hielo, realmente no conocían a esas personas, y ese hombre se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y porque ese hombre se parece mucho a nuestro hermano mayor? — pregunto Lola con cierto temor, mientras que Lori trago en seco, sabía quiénes eran esas personas.

Cambiaron de foto de nuevo, y ahora miraron a las dos familias, podían ver a sus padres en un parque de diversiones, junto a una Lori de 4 años, una leni de 3, y por fin miraban a Luna de 2 y Luan de 1 año. Pero también estaban esas dos personas, quienes tenían unas grandes sonrisas, mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Todas tragaron en seco, la foto no estaba pegada como las demás, estaba siendo sostenida por una simple tachuela, la quitaron al momento que le daban la vuelta. " **Familia Loud, y Uzumaki** " era lo que decía en letras grandes, el álbum cayo de las manos de Luan, mientras las chicas al igual que Lincoln no quería creer lo que esa foto decía.

—Chicos, miren esto— paso Lucy otro álbum de fotos a sus hermanos, Luna lo tomo con rapidez, al momento que comenzaban a ver las fotos.

La primera era de la mujer pelirroja en el hospital, mientras tenía en sus brazos a un recién nacido Naruto, la mujer estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio mayor. Cambio de foto para encontrarse con una de un bebe Naruto en una pijama de zorro naranja, de al menos un año de edad. Seguido encontró otro con un rubio de dos años, corriendo en lo que era una casa. Cambió de foto, y ahora encontró una de su hermano mayor, en frente de una casa nueva, mientras sonreía, era una de esas grandes sonrisas que la habían cautivado a ella. La siguiente fue de un rubio en navidad, mientras era abrazado por la pelirroja. Y luego encontró otra foto con su hermano mayor, jugando en el parque con Lori, y luego, las siguientes fotos que fueron encontrando fue del rubio en actividades como primer día de clases, primer helado, primera salida al parque, y demás cosas, así como una foto que decía " **Primeras amigas** " en donde salían Lori y Leni. Y luego, ya no había más fotos.

—Chicas… miren esto— hablo Lincoln con un nudo en su voz, al momento que con algo de dificultad, Lynn se acercaba para ver los documentos que el chicos tenía.

—Acta de defunción, de Minato Uzumaki, y Kushina Uzumaki— leyó la chica mirando los papeles, recogió los demás que había en el suelo, y mirar lo que era una especie de hoja de adopción. —Por la autoridad que el estado le ofrece al juez, Naruto Uzumaki pase al cuidado del matrimonio Loud, conformado por el Señor Lynn Loud, y Rita Loud, quienes fueron escogidos como tutores legales en el testamento del matrimonio Uzumaki, luego de que fallecerían en un accidente automovilístico. Queda constar que ambos tutores aceptaron los términos y condiciones, y ahora Naruto Uzumaki pasa a ser Naruto Loud, hasta que cumpla 18 años, en donde volverá a recuperar su apellido original, y terminando por completo con la última petición de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki— termino de leer la deportista que no deseaba creer lo que acaba de leer.

—Esto… Esto… ¿Esto no puede ser cierto, verdad? — preguntando la deportista con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hay más, miren este diario— Luan tomo del suelo un periódico viejo, el cual tenía en primera plana la imagen de un carro accidentado, un vehiculo que había sido casi destruido por completo, y el cual tenía como encabezado " **Noche de aniversario termina en tragedia** "— en letras grandes, la bromista trago en seco, y Luna tomo el diario para abrirlo y leer lo que decía.

—La que se suponía era una mágica noche para una pareja joven, termino en una tragedia. La pareja identificada como Minato Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki fallecieron, luego de que un conductor en estado de ebriedad los embistiera con su camioneta. El impacto fue tan grave, que el hombre de 26 años falleció en el lugar a causa de heridas graves que poseía, mientras que la mujer falleció cuando iba de camino al hospital, también a causa de heridas internas graves. La joven pareja regresaba a su casa, luego de haber celebrado su 8 aniversario de bodas, cabe decir que amigos y conocidos de la pareja, dijeron que eran unas buenas personas, amables y trabajadores. Y lamentablemente, dejaron en la orfandad a su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki de 5 años de edad, hijo que milagrosamente no iba con sus padres— termino de leer la rockera, mientras todos miraban las fotos, en ella podían notar un cuerpo cubierto por una manta, mientras el carro que no era muy grande, estaba por completo destruido.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue botar el periódico mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al igual que de sus hermanas, y su hermano. Saber que su supuesto hermano mayor, no era nada más que un hermanastro dolía mucho, y más al saber que perdió a sus padres cuando solo tenía 5 años. Incluso la siempre sería y antipática Lisa tenía pequeñas lágrimas, bajo la vista, al momento que miraba un marco negro, lo tomo y noto que era un marco gigante, en donde se encontraban las dos fotos de los padres de Naruto, siendo rodeados por un listón negro, listón que significaba "descansen en paz".

— ¡¿Tú lo sabias?! ¡Tú sabias esto y nunca nos dijiste! — grito de repente Lynn señalando a Lori. — ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste esto?! — volvió a preguntar la deportista con enojo.

—Yo… no podía— aparto la mirada la rubia, mientras se sobaba su brazo derecho, hablar sobre ese tema, era muy difícil incluso para ella.

— ¿Por qué no podías? ¿acaso no tenías el valor para contarnos la verdad? — pregunto Luna con enojo también, y Lori no podía culparlas, después de todo, les habían mentido en toda su vida.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esto? — Lynn le pregunto a su hermana Leni, quien también aparto la mirada, ella recordaba todo, y no quería decir nada.

— ¿Por qué nos ocultaron esto? ¿Por qué mentirnos a todos? — pregunto Lincoln que tenía el ceño fruncido, también se encontraba enojado, y a la misma vez asustado, ofendido y lastimado, pero también triste, al igual que todas sus hermanas.

—Eran… pequeños… y realmente no necesitaban saber nada… fue un momento… muy difícil… para todos… en especial… para Naruto— dijo con algo de dificultad la rubia mayor.

—Fue un tiempo muy trágico y difícil, Naruto estaba sufriendo mucho, y era algo que no nos gustaba, así que lo guardamos. Mamá y papá conocían a los padres de nuestro hermano mayor, y para ellos también fue difícil aceptarlo, y más pensar que Naruto sería dado en adopción, así que para ellos fue un alivio saber que lo cuidarían, y bueno, decidieron hacerlo pasar por nuestro hermano mayor para no tener que pasar por esto— aclaro Leni con una gran seriedad, algo que no era común en ella, pero todas notaron que hablaba muy enserio.

—Creo que lo mejor es que hablen con nuestros padres, y con Naruto, subamos todos— ordeno con seriedad Lori a todos sus hermanos, quienes subieron a confrontar a sus padres, y esperar la llegada de su hermano.

* * *

—Genial, sin duda alguna las chicas se alegraran— comento con una sonrisa el oji-azul.

Sinceramente se preocupó un poco al recibir la llamada de su jefe, solo esperaba que no fuera nada que pusiera en peligro su trabajo, y no fue así, la razón por la cual el Sr. Connor lo llamo, fue porque había ganado el bono sorpresa esta vez, así que había obtenido una buena cantidad de dinero, y había recibido su paga, tenía exactamente 100 dólares para cada una de sus hermanas, y para Lincoln claro está.

Sin duda alguna eso los alegraría a todos, el dinero nunca bastaba en la casa Loud, y esta pequeña sorpresa, sin duda alguna haría que todos tuvieran una sonrisa, y eso le agradaba. Ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa, saco la llave con algo de dificultad, ya que traía el almuerzo para su familia, sus padres solo trabajaban los sábados en la mañana, y ahora ellos estaban en casa, de seguro descansando en su cuarto, con esas máquinas de masajes que consiguió gracias a su amigo Calceto, un buen hombre que conseguía muchas cosas a un buen precio. Como sea, volviendo a la historia, saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

—Traigo la comida— dijo entrando a la casa, para mirar a toda su familia en la sala, sonrió al verlos. —Hola, aquí traigo sus hamburguesas— declaro mostrando las bolsas de hamburguesas eructo, al decir eso, esperaba que todos saltaran sobre él para quitarle la comida de las manos, pero en lugar de eso, noto como estaban serios, y además de eso, miro que Lori y Leni no lo miraban a los ojos, eso le preocupo. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos se miran decaídos? — pregunto mirando a sus padres, quienes se notaban tristes.

—Esto sucede— dijo Lynn que tiro los papeles sobre la mesa de la sala, así como la foto de los verdaderos padres de su "hermano mayor".

Las bolsas de comida cayeron del suelo, mientras el rostro del oji-azul se puso serio, camino hasta la mesa para tomar los papeles, los agarro al igual que la foto, y miro a todas las chicas. Realmente nunca deseo contarles esto a todas, era algo que nunca quiso contar por ningún motivo, debía ser un secreto que se llevaría a su tumba, pero nunca contó con esto.

—Es cierto lo que dice, ¿no eres nuestro verdadero hermano? — pregunto Luna con seriedad al oji-azul.

—Lo que diga este papel no importa, yo siempre seguiré siendo su hermano mayor sin importar lo que pase— respondió el rubio con seriedad.

—Entonces es cierto, no eres nuestro hermano mayor— musito Lincoln con dolor.

—No, yo siempre seré su hermano mayor— volvió a decir el rubio.

— ¿Por qué nos mintieron? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron esto? ¿Planeaban ocultárnoslo para toda la vida? — pregunto Lynn que seguía enojado, detestaba a los mentirosos, y que su propia familia la engañara, era algo que no podía explicar.

—Si no eres nuestro hermano mayor, ¿Qué eres de nosotros? — pregunto Lola que mostraba dolor en su mirada, haciendo que el oji-azul baje la mirada, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué eres de nosotras? — pregunto la deportista al notar que el chico estaba callado. — ¡¿Qué eres de nosotras?! — estallo Lynn que grito.

— ¡No lo sé! — grito el rubio por primera vez en su vida, asustando a las chicas e incluso a sus padres, era la primera vez que Naruto gritaba con toda su voz, que le gritaba a alguna de sus hermanas, o que no tenía respuesta a una pregunta. El rubio solo bajo la vista al notar lo que hizo. —Realmente no lo sé— murmuro en voz baja, para luego mirar a todos. —Yo… realmente no lo sé… yo… siempre he sido su hermano, y esperaba que así fuera para siempre… pero ahora… no lo sé… supongo que seré lo que ustedes quieran que sea— respondió con tranquilidad, para dejarse caer al suelo. —Seré su hermano si así lo quieren, y si no…— dijo Naruto con confusión.

— ¿Y sino qué? — pregunto con un nudo en la garganta Luan, tenía miedo de saber la repuesta.

—No lo sé— fue lo que dijo, causando que todos se queden callados de nuevo.

A pesar de que Naruto se encontraba confuso, y no sabía que hacer o decir. Las chicas eran la que peor estaban, toda su vida miraron como a un hermano al rubio, siempre lo vieron como una figura a seguir y respetar, para ellas era otro Loud, y un amor que sabían nunca estaría bien, por una parte se alegraban, el amor que tenían por él, ese amor nada santo podía cumplirse, podrían tener una relación normal con el oji-azul. Pero, saber que no era su verdadero hermano, era simplemente un sentimiento indescriptible, saber que el chico que se supone es tu hermano sea adoptado, no es algo que descubras todos los días.

Volviendo a la historia, todos estaban callados, incluso los padres de la casa Loud no sabía que decir o hacer. Todos menos una persona, Lincoln solo camino hasta su hermano, para abrazarlo con fuerza, sorprendiendo al blondo, y a los demás.

—No importa que no seamos hermanos de sangre, para mí siempre serás mi hermano mayor. Eres una gran persona, y siempre me has ayudado cuando más lo necesito, sin ti aquí, de seguro nunca hubiera sabido cómo sobrevivir a vivir con 10 hermanas, y me alegra tenerte aquí. No importa lo que unos papeles diga, siempre te considerare un hermano, mi verdadero hermano— declaro Lincoln con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de todos se estremezca por escuchar esas bellas palabras, el oji-azul casi lloraba por eso, pero solo sonrió para abrazar a su hermanito.

—Y siempre lo seré, siempre seré tu hermano mayor Lincoln, eso no lo dudes nunca— prometió el rubio, al poco rato sintieron como ambos eran abrazados, ambos chicos vieron como ahora Lucy se unía al abrazo.

—Lincoln tiene razón, no importa lo que unos papeles digan, siempre serás mi hermano mayor— dijo con una sonrisa sutil la chica gótica, siendo abrazada por su hermano… al menos por ahora, Lola y Lana también corrieron, para abrazar al chico más cool que tanto admiraban, a la única persona que si escuchaban realmente.

—Para nosotras también seguirás siendo nuestro hermano, no importa lo que unos tontos papeles digan— musito la princesa de la casa Loud.

—Es cierto, esos papeles no significan nada para nosotras, siempre te amaremos— continuo Lana con una sonrisa, que trataba de abrazar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ellas tienen razón, puede que uno papeles nos separen como hermanos biológicos, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca dejaras de ser nuestro querido hermano mayor, por nada del mundo— declaro Lisa con seriedad, para luego correr y abrazar al blondo. —Quiero que siempre estés conmigo— ordeno la pequeña con lentes, y no tardo mucho para que todas las demás fueron a abrazar al rubio.

—Solo… quédate con nosotras para siempre, hoy, mañana y para toda la vida— pidió Luna al oji-azul.

—Lo prometo… siempre estaré con ustedes, nada nos separara— fueron las palabras que dijo, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

—Resulto mejor de lo que esperaba— comento en voz baja Lynn padre con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero al menos todo se resolvió— apoyo Rita con felicidad, lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, eran todos sus hijos, incluso Naruto, es cierto que no era su hijo, pero lo amaba como a uno, después de todo, ella lo había criado desde pequeño.

* * *

El día de hoy fue muy abrumador para todos, y cansado mentalmente, saber que el hijo mayor de la casa Loud, era en realidad adoptado, fue algo que ninguno que pudo imaginar, o casi todos, ya que Lisa había sabido desde hace mucho que el rubio no era familiar suyo, y no tenía que ser genio para saber eso, es decir, su nombre empezaba con una N en vez de una L, también estaba el hecho de que él era rubio de ojos azules, y todos tenían ojos negros, y su color de piel, y no había que olvidar el hecho de que no tenía parecido con ninguno de ellos, y muchos menos con su padre.

Pero volviendo a la historia, el rubio se encontraba en su cuarto, terminando un poco de tarea que había dejado pendiente, para ser sinceros, no tenía ganas de hacerla, pero si quería llegar a ser alguien en el futuro, no podía dejar algo así por un lado. Y sin olvidar, que hoy no tuvo contacto con alguno de sus amigos, o incluso con Sashi, a pesar de que tenía mensajes y llamadas perdidas de ellos. Solo suspiro para recostarse en su silla, estaba muy cansado, más de lo que podría soportar, se levantó de su silla, al momento que se quitaba su camisa, para tirarla a un lado, se deshizo de sus pantuflas, y se preparó para irse a dormir, apago la luz, y se metió en su cama, al menos todo termino bien, bostezo por el sueño que tenía, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta que no pudo ver más, y termino por ir al reino de los sueños.

* * *

—" _¿Por qué siento pesado el cuerpo?_ "— fue la pregunta que se hizo mentalmente el rubio, para comenzar a moverse, y abrir poco a poco sus ojos.

Estaba oscuro, bueno, era de esperarse, seguía siendo de noche al parecer, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, para mirar su despertador, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, trato de moverse otra vez, pero sentía su brazo izquierdo dormido, miro porque pasaba, y al hacerlo, miro una cabellera, seguía medio dormido, así que no sabía de qué color era, intento tallarse los ojos con su mano derecha, pero también sintió dormido su brazo, extrañado giro su cabeza, y también se encontró a alguien, suspirando en derrota, quiso levantarse, pero no funciono, al igual que con sus brazos, alguien dormía sobre él, con dificultad levanto su cabeza, y noto muchas cabezas cerca de él, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran las personas que estaban en su cama.

Era más que claro que eran sus hermanas, así que resignado, solo dejo caer su cabeza para tratar de dormir de nuevo, no era la primera vez que sus hermanitas lo invadían cuando dormía, y no importaba lo que hiciera, ellas no lo soltarían, para nada del mundo dejarían a su almohada/peluche/juguete para morder, solo por nada del mundo, así que solo dejo caerse de nuevo en el reino de Morfeo, como si nada importara realmente.

* * *

— ¿Así que eres adoptado? — pregunto Sashi al rubio, mientras ambos se encontraban sentados afuera de una cafetería.

—Sí, como te dije, no soy un Loud realmente, mi apellido verdadero es Uzumaki— aclaro el blondo con calma, mientras la chica solo lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno, para serte franca, me pude imaginar algo así. Es decir, se nota que no eres el hermano de ellos, aparte del pelo rubio que compartes con algunas de ellas, no hay más parecido. Tu eres de ojos azules y ellas negros, sin olvidar que tienes esas marcas peculiares en tus mejillas, y que tu nombre "Naruto" es el ingrediente para el ramen, y yo soy japonesa, así que reconocí que también eres de Japón, nunca quise decir o preguntar algo, no quería tocar temas privados— señalo la pelinegra, mientras el rubio se encontraba algo sorprendido.

—Vaya, debo decir que eras la primera chica que logra descubrir eso— alago el Loud, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la Kobayashi.

—Que te puedo decir, soy buena para resolver misterios— dijo la pelinegra. —Pero eso no importa ahora, debo admitir que es bueno saber que todo resulto bien al final— musito con una pequeña sonrisa la oji-café, quien apretó la mano del chico, haciendo que el susodicha sonría también.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra— el Loud solo apretó la mano de la chica, mientras ambos se miraban con felicidad, no tenían que ser unos genios para saber que ambos se gustaban, y que deseaban ser más que amigos.

* * *

—Muy bien todos, ya que Papá y Mamá aprobaron ir a otro lado en vez del bosque, tenemos dos opciones. La playa Aloha, y el parque de diversiones lactolandia. Así que, ¿A dónde iremos? — pregunto Lori a todos sus hermanos.

Como era típico en la familia Loud, siempre salían de vacaciones cada cierto tiempo, un fin de semana alejados del estrés que causaba la escuela y el trabajo, y ahora era ese tiempo, siempre habían ido al campamento Rasca Traseros, el cual era llamado así porque algunas personas lograban sentarse en hiedra venenosa. De cualquier forma, ir a otro lado por un fin de semana era algo bueno, y ahora tenían ese debate.

—Bien, ¿Quiénes están a favor de ir a la playa? — pregunto Lincoln a todas sus hermanas, al momento que Lola, Lily, Leni, Lucy y Lori levantaban la mano.

— ¿En serio quieres ir a la playa Lucy? No es algo que te guste— dijo Luna con sorpresa al ver a su hermanita apoyar la idea de ir al mar.

—Tres palabras "ataques-de-tiburón"— respondió la pelinegra con cierta emoción.

—Bien, ¿a favor de lactolandia? — ahora fue el turno de Lynn, Lana, Lisa, Luan y Luna de apoyar ir al parque de diversiones. —Oh, esto es inesperado— musito el peliblanco al ver que había un empate.

— ¿Un empate? ¿Entonces a qué lugar iremos? — pregunto Lori al aire.

—Un momento, todavía falta que vote Lincoln y Naruto— señalo la gemela de vestido rosado, a sus hermanos mayores.

—Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieren ir ustedes dos? — pregunto pregunto Lori a sus hermanos.

—No lo sé, es muy difícil decidir, de verdad me gusta la playa— dijo mientras pensaba las cosas, haciendo que cinco de sus hermanas se alegren, y otras refuten su decisión. —Pero me encanta lactolandia— ahora los papeles cambiaron, y las que apoyaban el parque de diversiones se alegraron. —No lo sé, no puedo decidir, necesito más tiempo. ¿me dan hasta el final del día? — pidió el peliblanco a sus hermanas.

—Bien, tienes hasta el final del día para decidirlo— declaro con seriedad Lori, para luego mirar a su hermano, quien estaba pegado a su teléfono. —Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?— pregunto la rubia mayor al oji-azul, quien aparto la mirada de su celular.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya terminamos? — pregunto a todos.

—No, aún seguimos en discusión sobre saber a dónde iremos, está el parque de diversiones lactolandia y la playa, ¿Cuál prefieres? — pregunto Leni al oji-azul.

—Oh, bueno, realmente hoy no me importa al lugar que vayamos, así que elijan ustedes, cualquier lugar está bien para mí— respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus hermanas se extrañaron por eso.

—Bien, entonces el viaje queda en manos de Lincoln, tienes hasta el final del día— término de decir la rubia mayor, para dar por terminada la reunión. Todas se levantaron para salir del cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, el primero en salir fue el rubio, quien a pesar de estar pegado al teléfono, parecía saber a dónde iba.

* * *

—Dime, ¿tienes el fin de semana libre? — pregunto Sashi al rubio.

— ¿Este fin de semana? — pregunto para recibir un asentimiento por parte de la chica. —Lo siento, ya estoy ocupado el fin de semana— respondió Naruto con pena.

—Sí, ocupado peleando contra osos— bromeo Wendy, todos estaban comiendo en la cafetería.

— ¿Peleas contra osos? — pregunto sorprendida la chica.—No, por supuesto que no— respondió con rapidez el blondo.

— ¿Entonces porque dijiste que peleaba contra osos? — interrogo Sashi a la pelirroja.

— ¿Acaso no te lo ha contado? — pregunto Leika uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¿Qué cosa? — la Kobayashi miro al oji-azul.

—Chicos, por favor, no necesita saber eso— pidió el rubio, pero solo recibió una sonrisa de todos sus amigos.

—Bueno, debes saber que la familia Loud sale mucho de viaje, y puede ser algo difícil de considerar sabiendo que son muchos. Pero eso no importa, hace unos años, fueron a su viaje al campamento "Rasca traseros" como es normal, todo tranquilo al principio, como un simple viaje. Pero este viaje sería muy diferente— comenzó a relatar Danny.

—Al llegar al campamento todo fue normal, prepararon las tiendas de campaña, las bolsas de dormir, y como es costumbre, Naruto puso trampas para evitar ser interrumpidos en medio de la noche por algún animal, para proteger a su familia, como dije, nada fuera de lo común. Pero sucedió algo en medio de la noche— siguió el relato Wendy, para mirar a la pelinegra. —Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, fueron invadidos por un invitado no deseado. Al parecer, alguien dejo comida al aire libre, y llamo la atención de un oso, y bueno, que un gran animal peligroso apareciera en medio de la noche, es como para morirse de miedo, y las chicas lo tuvieron que vivir de mala manera— la pelinegra se interesó mucho, y solo miro al blondo, quien parecía avergonzado.

— ¿Qué paso? No me dejes con las dudas— ordeno Sashi a la oji-verde.

—Bueno, como sabes, aquí nuestro buen amigo Naruto es muy sobreprotector con sus hermanitas, cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarlas pagara… no importa si son humanos u otros seres— declaro con seriedad Leika, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, le gustaba molestarlo, y nunca se perdía estas oportunidad.

—Un momento… ¿Acaso quieren decir que él? — señalo la chica al oji-azul. — ¿Peleo contra un oso? — si la respuesta era un sí, estaba segura que nunca antes había conocido a un chico tan genial y cool como Naruto, y sería el primer novio que ella tenía, el cual peleo contra un oso y gano.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — preguntaron todos los amigos del rubio, haciendo que la pelinegra se asombre.

— ¿No puede ser cierto? ¡Peleaste contra un oso! — exclamo con emoción la oji-café, mirando al Loud que oculto su rostro entre sus brazos.

—No solo peleo, también gano. El pobre animal no tuvo oportunidad alguna cuando asusto a las chicas, ni siquiera sus padres, o mejor dicho, ni los guardabosques, policía y control animal podían aceptar que un chico le ganara a un animal de más de 600 kg, era algo sacado de un cuento. Y de no ser porque el pobre animal estaba en el suelo, nadie lo creería, y sigue siendo sorprendente saberlo— respondió Leika con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste derrotar a un oso? — pregunto con euforia la Kobayashi, tomando de las manos a su interés amoroso, que solo la miro a los ojos, recordando ese día.

 **Flashback.**

Naruto solo gruño mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, era de noche y delante suyo se encontraba un oso pardo, el enorme animal había logrado pasar las trampas que puso, para llegar a un pedazo de emparedado que fue dejado por su padre, el enorme animal había aparecido de la nada, asusto a todas sus hermanas, y ahora estaba delante de su familia, que gritaba.

— ¡Haz algo, deshazte de esa cosa! — grito Lori con desesperación, haciendo que el gran animal gruña, su padre se había desmayado cuando lo vio, y solo él se interponía entre esa cosa y su familia.

— ¡Lynn, tu guante de box, ahora! — ordeno con seriedad el rubio, al momento que sentía como el guante era puesto en su mano derecha, apretó su puño, mientras miraba a la bestia levantarse, era del doble de su tamaño, pero no tenía miedo, solo su cuerpo era lo que mantenía a salvo a su familia.

El gran oso gruño, al momento que levantaba su pata, listo para soltar un corte con sus garras, sin duda alguna moriría, pero no lo haría sin antes salvar a su familia, antes de que el enorme animal lo golpeara, soltó un golpe rápido y con toda su fuerza, en la cara del animal salvaje, tanto que sintió como los huesos de su mano se rompieron, pero eso no evito que lanzara otro golpe al pecho, directo al corazón en un punto sensible, para luego darle otro en la quijada, fue tan fuerte que incluso las chicas lo escucharon. Todo fue silencio, las mujeres dejaron de gritar, al momento que miraban al gran oso quieto, el hijo mayor solo bajo su puño, para empujar al gran animal, que cayó con todo su peso.

 **Fin Flashback.**

—No lo puedo creer— comento Sashi que se encontraba aturdida, literalmente su mente exploto al escuchar eso, era la primera vez que escuchaba de alguien que peleaba contra un oso, y no moría.

—Puedes creerlo, cuando los paramédicos llegaron y nos revisaron, solo me dijeron que tenía fracturada la mano, tuve que pasar un mes con yeso— aseguro el rubio con calma.

— ¿Sorprendente no? Pero si paso, salió en la prensa, y bueno, digamos que eso aumento el miedo en todos los chicos que iban tras las hermanas de Naruto— señalo Leika con una sonrisa.

Por más increíble y disparatado que sonaba, no estaba mintiendo. De verdad había pasado, Naruto realmente había peleado contra un oso, era loco decirlo, y todavía lo era, pero si paso. Y nadie lo creería, sino fuera porque todas las mujeres de la casa Loud, incluyendo a Lincoln claro está, confirmaron la historia, sin olvidar que el enorme animal presentaba unos fuertes golpes en partes vitales.

Sabía que a veces el cuerpo humano hacía cosas increíbles, cosas que lograba sin sentido, después de todo, el ser humano apenas usaba el 10% de su cerebro y cuerpo, así que la razón por la cual el rubio logro derrotar a un oso, fue porque paso ese límite, después de todo, un gran shock o una situación que pone en riesgo tu vida, hace que tu cuerpo haga hazañas que nunca pensaste hacer, y en el caso de Naruto, que su familia saliera lastimada fue el detonante, y lo que causo que le ganara al oso, y realmente no quería saber lo que pasaría si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a alguna de las chicas.

—Vaya… eso es lo más genial que haya escuchado— dijo la Kobayashi con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo al rubio que se sonrojo, esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás, solo sonrieron ante eso, sin duda alguna ya faltaba poco para que ambos se confesaran, parecía rápido, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere.

* * *

— ¡Achu! — fue el estornudo que soltó el rubio, quien se encontraba en su cama, cubierto hasta el cuello de sabanas, mientras tenía un trapo mojado en su frente.

—45 grados, sí, sin duda alguna te quedaras en casa hoy— declaro Rita con seriedad, para quitar el termómetro de los labios de su hijo, quien estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—No… tengo que ir a clases— replico con dificultad el oji-azul, que intento levantarse, pero fue acostado por su madre.

—No, ya lo dije, no irás a la escuela, ahora trata de descansar, llamare a la escuela para decirles que no iras hoy, trata de descansar, tratare de venir lo antes posible— dijo la rubia mayor antes de levantarse, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. —Descansa querido— se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa, para irse del lugar.

El blondo solo suspiro en señal de derrota, realmente odiaba empezar la semana así. Ayer en la noche volvieron tarde, muy tarde realmente, y solo vinieron a dormirse, pero sentía tanto calor por venir en la camioneta de la familia, que dejo la ventana abierta y durmió sin camisa, sin olvidar que cuando lo hizo, estaba sudando por completo, y este fue el resultado. Ahora estaba postrado en la cama, viendo el techo del cuarto, sin duda alguna hoy no era su día.

—Naruto— escucho el rubio que lo llamaron, al momento que levantaba la vista, para mirar a su hermana Leni con una expresión de preocupación.

—Hola Leni— saludo el oji-azul con una sonrisa débil.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto la segunda hija mayor de la casa Loud, sentándose al lado de su hermano, el blondo sonrió ante eso, como siempre, Leni era la que siempre venía de primero si algo le pasaba.

—Estoy bien, es solo un pequeño resfriado, nada que no pueda soportar— respondió Naruto, para calmar a Leni.

— ¿En serio? ¿No necesitas ayuda o algo? ¿Sí quieres me puedo quedar contigo? — pregunto la oji-negra.

—No, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Solo ve a la escuela, ¿por favor? — pidió el chico sacando su mano, para tomar la de su hermana, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fraternal. La chica trago en seco, para sonreír con algo de tristeza, realmente esperaba quedarse en la casa con Naruto, pero sino quería, no molestaría para nada.

—De acuerdo, trataremos de venir lo más rápido de la escuela para ayudarte, solo aguanta— se acercó la chica para darle un beso en la frente al oji-azul, quien sintió en la cara los pechos de su hermanita, tuvo que aguantar la respiración por unos segundos, y solo miro como la rubia se iba, dejándolo solo en el cuarto, con el rostro aún más rojo de lo que estaba, y eso es porque los pechos de su hermana no solo eran grandes, sino sintió que eran muy suaves, como dos almohadas. —Mejor me duermo un rato— declaro para acomodarse en la cama, y tratar de dormir, no debía pensar de esa forma, era su hermana por el amor de dios, debía dejar esos pensamientos indebidos fuera.

* * *

— ¿Alguna sabe porque no vino hoy Naruto? — pregunto Sashi, quien se encontraba recostada sobre los casilleros, mientras sus nuevas amigas sacaban algunos libros.

—Parece que se enfermó— respondió la oji-verde que guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero.

—Sí, le dio un resfriado— aclaro la otra mejor amiga del rubio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sucedió? — pregunto interesada la oji-café.

—Parece que ayer en la noche tenía mucho calor, así que se durmió sin camisa y la ventana abierta, y por si eso fuera poco, se durmió mientras sudaba por el viaje— comento Leika para cerrar su casillero, y comenzar a caminar a su siguiente clase, siendo seguido por las otras.

— ¿Y no les preocupa su salud? — pregunto Sashi a las chicas, quienes se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar fijamente a la Kobayashi.

—Claro que nos preocupa, pero él tiene un buen servicio médico— bromeo Wendy.

— ¿Tienen médico personal? — interrogo la oji-café.

—No, pero tiene 10 hermanas sobreprotectoras que lo aman mucho— dijo la oji-negra con una sonrisa.

Sashi solo comprendió lo que quiso decir con eso, ella investigo por su propia cuenta a los Loud, y sabía cómo eran las hermanas, todas las cosas que las chicas le dijeron de las hijas Loud, eran ciertas. Y más la parte en que ellas eran muy "territoriales" con su hermano, sin mencionar que también supo que ellas eran las culpables de que Naruto no tuviera ninguna novia, o alguna relación que durara más de 6 meses.

—Sabes, iremos a verlo después de clases para llevarle su tarea, ¿te unes a nosotros? — pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, ¿te apuntas? — pregunto la oji-negra que también tenía esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—Segura, porque no— acepto con inocencia la Kobayashi, sin saber en la trampa que cayo.

* * *

—Veamos… doblo a la derecha, y sigo recto— murmuro Sashi mirando el gps en su celular, solo suspiro ante eso, supuestamente se vería con las chicas para ir a ver a Naruto, pero a las dos les surgió algo de último momento, así que tuvo que venir ella sola, y sin que nadie le dijera a donde ir, tan concentrada estaba, que nunca noto que ya había llegado al lugar indicado, solo miro la dirección que Wendy le mando, para mirar la de la casa que estaba frente a ella, era la misma, pero sin duda alguna esta era la casa Loud, ya que podía ver varios juguetes, así como bicis y pelotas por el lugar, y otras más. —Bien, aquí es, solo toca la puerta, saluda, entrega la tarea y vete— se dijo así misma, estaba muy nerviosa, está sería la primera vez que venía a la casa de un chico, y que conocería a su familia, es cierto que ahora solo eran amigos, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera muy nerviosa.

Respiro profundamente para armarse de valor, luego de unos segundos, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, para tocar el timbre, esperando que nadie atendiera, pero para su mala suerte, alguien abrió la puerta, una mujer rubia, y de seguro esta era la madre de su amigo.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — pregunto con una sonrisa Rita a la pelinegra, quien se quedó callada, para luego tragar en seco.

—H-Hola… Yo soy una amiga de Naruto, mi nombres es Sashi Kobayashi, y vine para entregarle esto— la pelinegra saco rápido la tarea de su mochila, mientras la rubia solo miraba con calma todo, para luego sonreír, así que está era la tal Sashi, la chica la cual traía loco a su hijo.

—Mucho gusto Sashi, yo soy Rita Loud, la madre de Naruto, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí, de seguro debes estar cansada, porque no pasas por un vaso de limonada— la rubia solo se puso detrás de la chica, para comenzar a empujarla dentro de su casa, mientras la chica trataba de librarse, pero era inútil, ya había entrado a la cueva de los lobos.

* * *

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mientras esperaba que la Sra. Loud trajera la limonada que le prometio, y algunas galletas, no pudo evitar mirar todo el lugar, había varias fotos familiares en casi todo el lugar, fotos de cada una de sus hijas, y claro de sus dos hijos, había muchas realmente, pero la que más le llamo la atención, fue la que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, y era una foto de todos los hijos Loud, podía ver a los dos hijos siendo abrazados por las chicas, sin duda alguna las chicas eran muy cariñosas con su hermano.

— ¿Lindo, no? — la pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos, para mirar a la Sra. Loud con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es una linda foto familiar— respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra, no era mentira, realmente era una bonita foto de todos los Loud.

—Esa foto es un regalo de navidad de los chicos, es el mejor regalo que me han dado— confeso la mujer con una sonrisa de felicidad, esto hizo que la pelinegra sonriera más por eso. —Por cierto querida, tengo que ir a comprar limones, pero también tengo que ir a darle su medicina a Naruto, dime ¿podrías hacerme el favor de darle su medicina? — pidió Rita mostrando un frasco con medicina, la chica iba a replicar, pero miro los ojos de la madre de su amigo, no iba a rendirse hasta que aceptara.

—No hay problema— respondió con una sonrisa, para tomar el medicamente.

—Gracias, sube las escaleras y dobla a la izquierda, ahí verás la cuerda que baja las escaleras, volveré lo más rápido que pueda— con eso dicho, la rubia salió de su casa, con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando sola a la pelinegra, quien miro la medicina, para tragar en seco, apretó su puño y decidió ir a atender a su amigo.

La chica abrió la pequeña puerta de madera en silenció, y entro al cuarto del chico, al hacerlo, noto que tenía todo ordenado, su cuarto no era tan desordenado como pensaba, o como decían que eran los cuartos de los chicos. Miro su escritorio, había muchas cosas para las tareas, entre otras más y marcos de fotos, fotos que eran de Naruto junto a sus hermanas, no pudo evitar verlas, se acercó para verlas detenidamente, no conocía a sus hermanas realmente, así que no sabía quién era quien, pero sin duda alguna eran sus hermanas.

Las dejo de lado, para mirar la cama, allí se encontraba el chico que le gustaba, durmiendo plácidamente mientras tenía un trapo mojado en la frente, respirando con cierta agitación, miro bien la cama, y noto que había una bola naranja, de seguro era un peluche, solo sonrió ante eso, el chico era muy dulce realmente, se acercó al Loud, para sentarse en una pequeña silla que tenía al lado derecho, iba a despertarlo para darle el remedio, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, aparto la mano con rapidez porque iba a ser mordida por algo, y lo vio, lo que la iba a atacar no era más que un zorro, un pequeño zorrito que gruñía.

—Wow… tranquilo amigo— dijo la pelinegra que levantó los brazos, para calmar al pequeño animal. Lo miro detenidamente, casi todo su cuerpo era anaranjado, sus patas traseras y delanteras eran negras por completo, además de que parecía que usaba una máscara de ladrón, como la de los mapaches, pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue su cola, era larga pero podía jurar que parecía tener 9 colas, y eso era por su pelo, por extraño que se mirara, la única cola del pequeño animal parecía estar dividida en 9. —Calmado pequeño, no quiero lastimarlo— murmuro la chica un poco asustada, después de todo, lo que estaba delante de ella era un animal salvaje, un zorro, una cría mejor dicho.

— ¿Kurama? — la chica se quedó estática, trago en seco al momento que miraba la cama, solo para mirar al blondo, con los ojos abiertos, lo había despertado y solo se pudo maldecir así misma. — ¿Sashi? — el oji-azul se trató de levantar.

—No, acuéstate, estas malo y no debes moverte— dijo la pelinegra para recostar al rubio, quien solo obedeció, el pequeño animal se hizo a un lado, para dejar libre a la oji-café.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? — pregunto el Loud a la pelinegra.

—Pues vine para entregarte la tarea, y me topé con tu madre— respondió con una sonrisa la chica, para quitarle el trapo al blondo.

—Oh… perdona a mi madre si te hizo algo, es solo que ella es algo entrometida si una bella chica viene a mi casa sin avisar— bromeo el chico de marcas de gato con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pelinegra ría por eso.

—Bueno, no puedo culparla, después de todo, su hijo feo por fin consiguió que una chica visitara su casa— bromeo la pelinegra, sacándole una pequeña risa al oji-azul.

—Bueno, o eras tú, o Scarlett Johansson, y la bella Scarlett se encuentra en Europa ahora, así que me conformare contigo— el rubio recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente, o mejor dicho, un intento de golpe, ya que la oji-café tenía una sonrisa por eso.

—Bien, entonces creo que mejor me iré— dijo Sashi fingiendo enojo.

—Pero me alegra tenerte aquí, realmente me hace feliz verte— declaro Naruto tomando de la mano a la pelinegra, quien no puso evitar sonrojarse, mientras sonreía tontamente.

—Bueno, alguien debe cuidar de la bella durmiente— los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, hasta que la pelinegra recordó a que venía. —Es cierto, tengo aquí tu medicina, pero antes de eso, tengo que limpiarte— dijo la chica, para quitarle el trapo al rubio, al momento que se quitaba el sudadero que tenía. — ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una toalla? — pregunto la pelinegra, que se amarraba el pelo en una coleta.

—Tengo una en el segundo cajón de mi ropero, ¿para que la quieres? — pregunto mientras miraba como la pelinegra la tomaba, para romperla en dos pedazos, para luego sonreírle.

—Sabes, en Japón no importa si uno está enfermo, igual se tiene que dar un baño para no apestar— respondió la Kobayashi, mientras el blondo se encontraba confuso por eso.

* * *

— ¿En serio es necesario esto? — pregunto el rubio con algo de pena, mientras miraba como la pelinegra tenía un pedazo de la toalla mojado, y como tenía un balde con agua a su lado.

—Sí, créeme, esto te ayudara a mejorar, suena tonto, pero ayuda realmente. Mi madre me daba este tipo de baños cuando estaba enferma— aseguro la oji-café con calma, el blondo solo trago en seco, para sentarse en la cama.

—Bien, confiare en ti— musito el rubio, para levantarse y dejar caer sus sabanas, se quitó la camisa que tenía, al momento que la chica tuvo que evitar silbar ante lo que tenía delante de ella, y es que ella tenía en frente un a un adonis, sabía que Naruto tenía un buen cuerpo, pero diablos, todo su cuerpo estaba bien firme y torneado, y sin olvidar que podía ver que tenía un abdomen plano pero firme.

— ¿Sashi? — llamo el rubio a la pelinegra, quien al escuchar su nombre, volvió en sí.

—Oh, lo siento, ahora empecemos— declaro la pelinegra para comenzar a pasar el trapo con agua por el cuerpo del oji-azul.

La Kobayashi solo pasaba lentamente el trapo mojado por el cuerpo del chico, por su parte Naruto solo se quedaba quieto, dejando que la chica hiciera su trabajo. La pelinegra no podía evitar tocar un poco ese cuerpo, ya antes había visto a sus ex novios sin camisa, pero solo Naruto causaba que se volviera una simple chica torpe, y así estuvo por varios minutos, limpiándolo y secándolo, mientras eran observados por el pequeño zorro, luego de eso, el rubio volvió a acostarse, y el pequeño animal se acurruco a su lado.

—Por cierto, no sabía que tenías un zorro como mascota— comento la chica, quien dejaba los trapos junto al balde de agua a un lado.

—Y no teníamos, pero lo encontré en medio del bosque lastimado cuando nos fuimos al campamento, parece que su madre lo dejo a su suerte por ser diferente— respondió el rubio que debía admitir que se sentía mejor, ese pequeño baño le ayudo.

—Sí, se nota que es muy diferente que a los otros zorros, en especial por su cola— señalo la chica.

—Sí, Lisa dice que es una pequeña mutación no maligna, parece que su colita se está dividiendo en otras 8 partes, y parece que cuando sea un adulto tendrá 9 colitas, por esa razón su camada lo dejo, solo porque es diferente, pero para mí es genial así— declaro el Loud mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, para acariciar la cabeza del animal, siempre tuvo buena relación con los animales, aunque no siempre podía entablar una buena relación con algunos de ellos.

—Pues me alegra saber eso, es tierno lo que hiciste— apoyo la chica, para también acariciar al animal, quien se dejó, esto debía ser eso de que los animales te aceptaran si le caes bien a su amo.

—Gracias— murmuro el rubio, para dejar de acariciar a su nueva mascota, y mirar a la pelinegra, quien también se le quedo viendo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, y poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, mientras se tomaron de las manos, se detuvieron a pocos centímetros, azul y café chocaron por uno segundos, hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos, para unir sus labios en un beso cálido, un beso con amor que ambos parecían haber esperado por mucho tiempo, los dos podían sentir una gran paz y felicidad, ambos parecían haberse esfumado, haberse ido a otro mundo, y así hubieran seguido, de no ser porque escucharon el sonido de la puerta de madera sonar con fuerza, seguido de un flash.

Los dos abrieron sus ojos, para luego apartarse lentamente, y mirar al frente, al hacerlo, el oji-azul miro a todas sus hermanas, que se miraban sorprendidas, y además podía ver a su madre con una sonrisa y una cámara. Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, y solo podía hacer algo.

—Chicas, ella es Sashi— presento el rubio a la pelinegra, quien trago en seco, mientras también se encontraba avergonzada. —Y Sashí, ellas son mis hermanas— las chicas seguían con esa expresión de sorpresa, la oji-café solo suspiro, para levantarse, y hacer una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sashi Kobayashi… Y soy la novia de su hermano— y eso basto para que el cerebro de todas las chicas explotara, mientras que la rubia solo grito de emoción para abrazar a la pelinegra, felicitando a su hijo, quien solo se cubrió el rostro con su sabana.

—" _¡Me quiero morir!_ "— pensarón Naruto y Sashi con vergüenza, sí, sin duda alguna nadie olvidaría eso nunca.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima vez, espero que tengan un buen día, nos vemos amigos.**

 **Feliz 2018.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, realmente aprecio sus comentarios, y me alegra que les guste, realmente cuando empece este fic, creía que no les gustaría, pero me alegra ver que me equivoque, apreció mucho sus comentarios, y bueno, me gustaria que compartieran esta historia, al igual que las demás que tengo, y que claro, dejen su preciado reviews, aunque sea que escriban algo simple como "like", y bueno.**

 **Como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior, la relación de Naruto y Sashi por fin se hizo concreta, y hoy verán lo que piensan las chicas, y algo del pasado de ellas con Naruto. Y bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Ya era un hecho, la relación entre Naruto, el que muchas chicas consideraban un príncipe de brillante armadura, y la recién llegada Sashi, la nueva pueblerina de Royal Woods, fue dada por hecha. Así es, ya todas sabían que Naruto por fin tenía una novia, y no cualquier novia, ya que pronto se enteraron que la chica era temeraria, le gustaban los deportes extremos por no mencionar videojuegos y demás cosas que a muchas no le gustaban.

Fue un duro golpe para algunas chicas, quienes mantenían esperanzas de salir con el chico más guapo y gentil que alguna vez pudiera haber, después de todo, la mayoría de chicos que eran guapos, eran unos completos idiotas y patanes, la lista de los 10 más guapos de la escuela era una prueba de eso, todos a excepción de Naruto eran unos estúpidos, solo el Loud resultaba ser un chico gentil y amable, y eso no eran solo palabras, muchas chicas habían recibido la ayuda del rubio sin pedirla, y bueno, como era normal, se enamoraban de él sin pensarlo, pero todo eso se fue por un hoyo cuando se enteraron que el chico ya tenía novia.

Pero no solo ellas fueron las únicas sorprendidas, las amigas del rubio lo felicitaron, pero una parte de ellas lo odiaba, y era obvio que eso pasara, después de todo, ellas eran las ex novias, pero eso no quería decir que no los felicitaran, solo dejarían que pasara, y su amigo Danny, pues lo felicito y le dijo que alguna vez debían tener una doble cita.

Y su familia, sinceramente, le preocupaba más lo que su familia dijera o hiciera, pero sorprendentemente, su familia acepto a la pelinegra con gusto, le había agradado a todas sus hermanas, y eso era bueno, siempre tuvo miedo de tener novia, miedo de que no le agradara a sus hermanas o que causara problemas en ellos, pero que aceptaran a Sashi, ese fue un gran gesto de su parte, y solo le demostraba las buenas hermanas que tenía

Y volviendo a la historia, ahora el rubio y la pelinegra se encontraban en el parque, acostados mientras se abrazaban, viendo el cielo azul, ya había pasado una semana desde que ambos se besaron, y claro, desde que empezaron a salir, ambos se tomaban las cosas con calma, a pesar de llevar dos meses de haberse conocido, pero bueno, para el amor no hay tiempo.

—Sabes, no me molestaría pasar todo mi tiempo así, mientras estés a mi lado— declaro la pelinegra, quien tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

—A mí tampoco, se siente bien esto— apoyo el rubio, quien solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabes, debo admitir que tuve algo de miedo cuando conocí a tus hermanas— comento la pelinegra, para levantarse y mirar a los ojos a su novio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo tuviste? — pregunto interesado Naruto a la chica.

—Bueno, no quiero que te enojes, pero tus hermanas me dieron algo de miedo luego de las cosas que escuche de ellas, ya sabes, sobre cómo se metieron a la casa de esa chica y decapitaron a todos sus peluches, y demás. Así que me tuve miedo sobre sino les caería bien, o que me odiaran por salir contigo— respondió la oji-café, solo para sentir la mano del chico acariciar su rostro.

—Creo que no debiste sentirlo al principio, mis hermanas son sobreprotectoras porque así es como son, además, ellas no son tan malas como muchos dicen, es solo cariño nada más. Además, ellas ya saben que yo tengo que hacer mi vida, siempre las voy a querer y estar con ellas, pero yo también tengo que enfocarme en mi vida, y tú eres el primer paso para eso— la chica solo sonrió, para acercarse y darle un beso, acto que no duro más de unos segundos, para luego sonreírse mutuamente.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos— ordeno la chica, para ayudar a levantar al rubio, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Bien, entonces, ¿paso por ti a las 7? — pregunto el rubio a su novia, hoy tendrían su primera cita oficial, e irían a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y caros de la ciudad, al "Le Bistro", un restaurante de origen italiano, uno de los más difíciles para conseguir cita.

—Me parece bien, estaré esperándote— se despidió la chica que le dio otro beso, para irse a su casa sobre su patineta, dejando solo al oji-azul que sonrió, para irse también a su hogar, y prepararse para su gran noche.

* * *

Hoy era sábado, los padres de la casa Loud solo habían trabajado medio día, así que llegaban justo a tiempo para almorzar. Y ahora, el rubio se encontraba junto a su madre, lavando y limpiando los platos.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sashi? — pregunto Rita con una sonrisa a su hijo, el oji-azul solo se giró para ver a su madre.

—Por el momento bien, y hoy tengo una cita con ella— respondió con calma el rubio, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre aumente.

— ¿Y adonde planeas llevarla? — interrogo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, la voy a llevar al "Le Bistro"— aclaro Naruto con una sutil sonrisa.

—Wow, realmente la vas a llevar a un buen lugar para su primera cita— comento la mujer con una sonrisa. —Sin duda alguna ganaras muchos puntos, la primera cita siempre es la más importante, y la que define el futuro de la relación— dijo con sabiduría la oji-negra, y eso lo decía por experiencia propia, antes de conocer a Lynn, había tenido otros novios, pero todos eran un desastre, nunca paso de la primera cita con ellos, y con Lynn, bueno, ella fue la que se enamoró de él.

—Lo sé, por eso la llevare a ese restaurante. Será caro, más de lo que fue cuando te lleve a ese lugar para el día de las madres— murmuro el Loud a su madre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto la rubia.

—Bueno, para empezar, hacer una reservación en ese restaurante es muy difícil. Cuando te lleve al lugar, ya tenía una reservación, la cual por cierto hice 6 meses atrás, así que no fue tan caro. Pero hacer una reservación un día antes, pues sale caro conseguir una mesa, para sábado en la noche, por eso dijo que sale caro, pero lo vale— respondió con una sonrisa Naruto.

—Ni lo dudes, solo espero que tengas una buena noche, y me alegra ver que por fin me haces casos— aseguro la madre de la casa Loud, realmente estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera una novia, una verdadera, y que se esforzara por mantener la relación, y la chica le caía muy bien.

—Gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, y sí, me di cuenta que tenías razón. Amo a mis hermanas, también a ti y papá, pero debo comenzar a hacer mi vida, el próximo año termino la preparatoria, y luego toca la universidad, parece que falta mucho tiempo, pero tengo que comenzar a hacer las cosas por mí mismo, ya sabes, comenzar a volar para dejar el nido— comento el rubio con una sonrisa melancolica, cuando pensaba en eso, se ponía un poco triste, después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en esta casa.

—Aw cariño— dijo la mujer para abrazar a su hijo, ella también se ponía triste al recordar eso, pero no podía detener el camino de su retoño. —No te preocupes por eso ahora, y no debes apresurar las cosas mi cielo. Tienes toda una vida por delante, así que por ahora, solo disfruta querido— reconforto la rubia con una sonrisa, el blondo solo pudo sonreír para pegar su frente con la de su madre.

Cuando su verdadera madre murió, sintió un enorme vació, lloraba cada noche, murmuraba su nombre para tenerla de nuevo a su lado, sabía que querer más a su madre no era bueno, no es que fuera algo muy mala realmente, es solo que debía querer por igual a sus padres, pero siempre que sucedía algo, iba a los brazos de su madre, con ella sentía una gran felicidad y paz. Y cuando ella se fue, olvido ese sentimiento, pero para su buena suerte, Rita logro darle ese cariño y amor de nuevo, y bueno, abrazarla era uno de los pocos placeres que tenía.

—Dime, ¿ya sabes que ropa ponerte hoy? — pregunto al oji-negra con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, ya tengo todo planeado realmente— confeso Naruto a su madre.

—Ese es mi chico— le rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo derecho, haciendo que el oji-azul ría por eso. —Por cierto, ¿a qué hora es la cita? — pregunto interesada Rita.

—Pues la reservación está a las 8, así que pasare por ellas a las 7, ya tengo planeado que hacer antes de ir a cenar, y luego de cenar— respondió el Loud con calma.

—Bien, solo no vengas tarde, y ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió la rubia con preocupación, solo para sentir la mano de su hijo acariciar su rostro.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado— aseguro el blondo, estaba muy emocionado de poder salir finalmente con Sashi, y tenía el presentimiento que esta sería una gran noche.

* * *

—Maneja con cuidado, y no vuelvas tan tarde— grito Rita desde la entrada, mientras miraba como su hijo mayor se iba en la camioneta de la familia. El rubio solo bocino, diciéndole "ok", la rubia solo sonrió para entrar, solo esperaba que a su hijo le fuera bien.

Por su parte, la chicas de la casa Loud miraron como su hermano se iba a su cita. Todas acordaron que no intervendrían más en su vida, en el sentido que no serían un bache, pero siempre estarían para él, y claro, no dejarían aun lado su amor por él, solo dejarían que las cosas pasaran, y bueno, por una parte estaban felices por él, pero también se sentían tristes. Cada una decidió irse a su cuarto, y tratar de dormir, para poder aliviar un poco el dolor que sentían en el pecho, y ahogar esas lágrimas traicioneras.

* * *

(Busquen está canción para darle sentimiento **Fractured Light Music - Reunion I Beautiful Atmospheric Emotive Music** ).

—Uh… uh… uh… uh… mami… papi… tengo miedo— eran los sollozos que soltaba una pequeña niña rubia de 4 años, quien se encontraba atrapada en el sótano de su casa.

Había estado jugando con su pelota, pero de un momento a otro su juguete reboto hasta caer al sótano, así que decidió buscarla, pero se terminó por caer al no ver un escalón, y la puerta se cerró de repente. Y solo podía llorar mientras se sobaba su pie lastimado, y llamaba a sus padres, ya había estado así por un buen tiempo, y el temor la hizo pensar que pasaría toda su vida en ese lugar, que nunca la encontrarían, y eso solo aumentaba su llanto. De repente, noto como la luz se hizo presente, se tallo los ojos para ver el lugar de donde provenía dicha luz, al hacerlo, noto una figura parada, gracias a la luz solo podía ver que era un niño.

— ¿Lori? — fue el nombre que el niño dijo mirando la oscuridad.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? — pregunto la pequeña rubia que se limpiaba las lágrimas, no recibió respuesta ya que noto como el niño bajo las gradas con rapidez, que ya lo tenía delante de ella.

—Vamos, dame la mano— dijo el chico, al momento que la rubia por fin lo miraba, si, era su mejor amigo Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa, la niña solo respiraba con fuerza para limpiarse los mocos que le salieron, se tallo los ojos para tomar la mano del oji-azul.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunto la pequeña rubia, quien con algo de dificultad se levantaba.

—Fue fácil, escuche tu bella voz— respondió con inocencia el pequeño rubio, haciendo que la niña se avergüence por eso. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí abajo? — pregunto el pequeño.

—Estaba buscando mi pelota que cayo aquí, y me resbale y me lastime, y la puerta se cerró— explico la pequeña con pena.

— ¿Dónde te lastimaste? — pregunto el pequeño.

—Mi tobillo, me duele un poco— respondió Lori, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su amigo la estaba cargando como una princesa. — ¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto apenada la pequeña rubia.

—Pues cargándote, si estas lastimada no puedes caminar, así que yo te llevare arriba— aclaro con una radiante sonrisa el pequeño rubio, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña brillen.

— ¿N-N-No estoy pesada? — fue la pregunta que hizo con inocencia la niña, solo para recibir una negativa.

—Para nada, tu no pesas nada, eres como una pluma, además, yo soy fuerte y soy un hombre, es mi deber cargarte como la princesa que eres— el corazón de la pequeña oji-negra comenzó a latir con fuerza, y solo pudo aferrarse al cuello del blondo, y apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

—Naruto— llamo la pequeña a su amigo, quien comenzó a subir las escaleras con dificultad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el pequeño que miraba sus pasos.

— ¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? — fue la pregunta que Lori hizo, quien se sentía nerviosa por la respuesta del pequeño.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas! ¡Somos esposos después de todo! Tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos Lori, y esa es una promesa— respondió con una gran sonrisa el oji-azul, haciendo que el corazón de la pequeña lata con fuerza, mientras sonreía al escuchar eso, y solo pudo abrazar más a su príncipe en brillante armadura.

—Te amo— dijo la niña al momento que miraba la luz del sol, y por fin podía ver esos bellos ojos azules, los cuales la miraban con felicidad.

—Yo también te amo Lori— respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña solo sonrió más, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, o mejor dicho, al amor de su vida.

* * *

Lori abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse con la pared, suspiro al momento que cerraba los ojos. Era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y ya no había vida en la casa, todas dormían, y era normal, después de todo, ya eran las 10 de la noche, aunque normalmente se dormían tarde los fines de semana, hoy todas se fueron a dormir temprano por la misma razón.

Naruto, solo se giró para ver el techo, al momento que llevaba su antebrazo derecho para cubrir sus ojos, no recordaba la última vez que tuvo ese sueño, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se quedó atrapada en el sótano. En ese momento pensaba que moriría sin que nadie lo supiera, pero entonces Naruto apareció por arte de magia, y la rescato de ese feo lugar. Desde ese día, ella y él se unieron más, y claro, en su momento ambos actuaban como esposa y esposo, y de bebe tenían a las mascotas, y de vez en cuando a Leni.

Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo, miro a su hermana Leni, todavía dormía, se acercó a su mesa de noche, y abrió el segundo cajón, reviso sus cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un marco con una foto de ella cuando tenía 5 años, en la cual ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de Naruto, para ese tiempo, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de la Sra. Kushina y el Sr. Minato.

Fue realmente difícil hacer que el rubio volviera a sonreír, para ella fue doloroso verlo llorar, sufrir en silenció la perdida de sus padres, era devastador para ella observarlo sin esa sonrisa típica suya, pero logro devolvérsela. Y bueno, esa foto que ella tenía era uno de sus más grandes tesoros, los dos estaban durmiendo en el sofá, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas, para que ninguno de los dos se fuera. No pudo evitar sonreír, y llorar.

Se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras, sinceramente, ahora mismo deseaba que Naruto estuviera a su lado, pero no iba a suceder. Nunca supo cuando se enamoró de él, quizás fue en ese momento que la rescato del sótano, o cuando la defendió de aquellos bravucones cuando estaba en el parque, o cuando ambos se casaron de mentiras detrás del árbol que había en su jardín, y los anillos eran esos de mentira que traían un dulce de sabor, sinceramente, no podía decirlo, ya que cada momento que había tenido con Naruto, fue el mejor, y lo siguen siendo. Ahora no pudo evitar ver su celular, y revisar su galería, tenía varias fotos de ella y el rubio, ambos sonriendo mientras se abrazaban, ya sean fotos de navidad, de cumpleaños, o salidas que ellos dos tenían, en cada foto miraba esa bella sonrisa que la enamoro, que le robo su corazón.

Guardo su preciada foto en su cajón, dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa, y mirado que Leni no se despertara, despejo el poster que tenía de los "Boyz with boyz", y saco un peluche que tenía la imagen de Naruto, sonrió para abrazarlo con fuerza, cuando no podía dormir, siempre abrazaba a ese muñeco, y siempre le funcionaba.

—No importa cuando tiempo tome, o si te enamoras de otra chica. Yo siempre te voy a amar, siempre te amare con todo mi corazón— susurro la rubia, para abrazar con fuerza al pequeño muñeco, quien sonreía, no es que tuviera vida, es solo que el pequeño Naruto tenía una sonrisa. Y así, la rubia poco a poco se fue durmiendo de nuevo, con el único deseo de estar para toda la vida con su príncipe.

* * *

( **Most Emotional Music Ever "Drowning In The Fog Of Yours" by Cicada** ).

— ¡Tonta! ¡Eres una completa rubia tonta! —

— ¡Descerebrada! ¡Solo tienes oxígeno en esa cabezota! —

— ¡Eres una cabeza hueca! —

Eran los insultos que un par de niños le lanzaban, a una pequeña Leni de 5 años, quien estaba sentada sobre el banco de arena, sollozando mientras los niños pisoteaban lo poco que quedaba del castillo de arena que hizo con todo su esfuerzo.

—No… No… No soy una tonta… No soy una tonta— decía la pequeña entre lágrimas, mientras los niños se reían de ella, no era una tonta, no lo era.

—Claro que eres una tonta, solo tienes aire en la cabeza— dijo uno de los tres niños, quien parecía ser el líder del grupito, para luego tomar del pelo a la rubia.

— ¡No, suéltame, me lastimas! — grito la pequeña con dolor.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer sino lo hago? — pregunto el chico con superioridad, quien miraba como la niña lloraba. — ¿Qué planeas hacer idiota? — pregunto de nuevo el niño, mientras que Leni solo pudo llorar más por el dolor.

— ¡Suéltala! — grito alguien detrás de ellos, el chico solo se giró, para soltar a la pequeña Leni, quien cayó a la arena de rostro, con dificultad levanto su rostro, solo para mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Ja, miren quien llego, el estúpido cara de gato— dijo el líder con una sonrisa.

—Pagaran por lo que le han hecho a mi hermana— declaro Naruto con enojo.

—Así, ¿Qué nos harás gato estúpido? — pregunto el chico con superioridad, eran tres contra uno, era claro quién sería el vencedor.

Leni solo miro con temor como su hermano mayor iba a luchar contra tres niños que eran más grandes, por no decir gordos que él. Iba a gritar para decirle que se detuviera, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que de un momento a otro, su hermano comenzó a pelear contra ellos. Se suponía que los tres chicos grandes ganarían, pero luego de unos minutos, los tres niños estaban tirados en el suelo, lastimados, y su hermano, estaba sudando mientras tenía una pequeña herida en su cabeza.

— ¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Volveremos y los golpearemos a los dos! — declaro el líder del grupo que corría con la nariz rota, además de tener un ojo hinchado y los labios partidos.

— ¡Hazlo, y te aseguro que te dejare peor! — grito el rubio mirando como los tres matones se iban, los vio desaparecer del parque, cuando ya no los vio, se giró para mirar a su hermanita, quien seguía llorando sobre el banco de arena. — ¿Estás bien Leni? — pregunto el oji-azul a su hermanita, quien corrió para abrazarlo.

—Lo siento… perdóname por favor… por mi te golpearon… por mi estupidez resultaste lastimado… ellos tienen razón… soy una completa tonta— comenzó a llorar la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, el niño solo la abrazo con fuerza.

—No llores, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y no eres una tonta, eres lista Leni, no dejes que lo que esos tontos te dijeron te lastime— dijo Naruto abrazando a su hermanita.

—Pero… tienen razón… soy una tonta… no soy lista como tú o Lori… soy idiota… siempre confundo la sal con la azúcar… la miel con la salsa… siempre te causo problemas… soy una inútil— sollozo la niña, el rubio la dejo de abrazar para tomarla de los hombros, y verla a los ojos.

—No, no digas eso nunca más. Tú no eres una tonta, y nunca lo serás. Y aunque así lo fuera, eso no me importaría para nada, yo siempre te voy a querer Leni, siempre te voy a amar y estaré a tu lado toda la vida, no dejes que unas simples palabras te lastimen, eres fuerte, y yo lo sé. Y siempre me tendrás a tu lado, además, me gustan los huevos con miel que haces, son realmente deliciosos— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, como si la pelea no hubiera sucedido, y la pequeña rubia solo se rió al ver que sonrisa.

— ¿Realmente te gustan? — pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa sutil.

—Claro que sí, son buenos, no lo parece, pero realmente tienen un buen sabor— respondió el rubio, para tomar el rostro de su hermana, y limpiarlo, sacudiendo la arena que tenía en su bello rostro, limpio su cabello y lo cepillo con sus dedos, poniendo algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, solo pudo sonreír al ver que su hermanita se notaba feliz. —Así está mejor, siempre sonríe ante todo, no dejes que algo así te detenga, recuérdalo, siempre que te caigas, levántate con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—Lo prometo— respondió la pequeña que acaricio la mano de su hermano mayor.

—Bien, ahora vamos a casa a comer helado de fresas— declaro Naruto, para tomar de la mano a su hermana, y apretarla.

—De acuerdo, vamos— apoyo la idea la pequeña, caminando de la mano con su hermano. Cuando estaba junto a él, se sentía feliz, y con energía, no sabía cómo decirlo, así que solo lo simplificaría en una simple oración, cuando estaba con Naruto, realmente era feliz, y siempre estaría con él.

* * *

Leni abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la pared, los volvió a cerrar para quedarse quieta unos segundos, y luego se giró para ver a Lori. Todavía seguía dormida, se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se agacho y saco una caja que tenía debajo de su cama, la abrió al momento que sacaba un muñeco de peluche con la imagen de su hermano, solo que su peluche tenía dos orejas de zorro, junto a nueve colitas anaranjadas, lo abrazo y se subio a su cama de nuevo.

Lo abrazo con mayor fuerza, mientras sonreía al tener su tesoro entre sus brazos, se cubrió bien entre sus sabanas, abrazando al peluche con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que fuera su hermano, miro el rostro del peluche, sonreía de igual manera que lo hacía el blondo.

—Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre, no me importa cómo, solo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre... nunca me dejes— murmuro la segunda hija mayor de la casa Loud, abrazando al peluche para poder dormir.

De pequeña siempre la molestaban por no ser lista, y todavía lo seguían haciendo, aunque ya no tanto, y solo eran chicas que la envidiaban por ser bella. Sabía que era hermosa, había recibido miles de cartas de enamorados secretos, sin mencionar que hacía lo que fuera para no tener granos, pero dejando eso de lado. Las burlas hacia ella dejaron de llegarle cuando su hermano fue creciendo, todos los chicos que se atrevían a molestarla se enfrentaban a su hermano, y le alegraba ver que Naruto la protegía.

No sabía en qué momento se enamoró de su hermano, muchas cosas habían pasado realmente, hubo muchos momentos hermosos y tiernos que tuvo con él, incluso tenía fotos y cosas que los única a ambos sentimentalmente, así que no sabía en qué momento miro a Naruto de otra forma, estaba mal, pero no le importaba para nada, lo único que a ella le importaba, era poder vivir con él para toda su vida.

* * *

( **Fractured Light Music - Goodbye Most Beautiful Atmospheric Emotional Music** ).

—Hermano mayor— llamo al rubio, una Luna de 12 años, quien usaba una camisa de color púrpura claro, pendientes blancos, falda cuadrado-modeladas, zapatos negros, y calcetines blancos desgastados. La pequeña se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede Luna?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras su hermanita trago en seco, y tenía un pequeño sonrojo al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

—M-M-Me preguntaba… ¿me podrías acompañar a mi primer concierto de Mick Swagger? — pregunto la pequeña, mostrando dos entradas para hoy en la noche.

—Por supuesto que sí hermanita, sabes que con gusto iré contigo— respondió el oji-azul que se levantaba de su cama, para tomar su chaqueta. — ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto con una sonrisa a la pequeña Luna, quien sonrió al ver a su hermano.

—Por supuesto, vamos— exclamo con felicidad para bajar con rapidez las escaleras, sin duda alguna esta sería la mejor noche de su vida.

Luego de un pequeño viaje al centro comercial, Naruto y Luna llegaron a su destino, al estadio de conciertos ubicado dentro del mismo centro, a pesar de que llegaron temprano, el lugar ya estaba medio lleno, y eso que faltaba una hora para el concierto, sin duda alguna tendrían que esperar mucho, y en ese tiempo, el lugar se fue llenando más y más, hasta que estuvo al tope. Luna apenas podía ver algo, y eso era porque un hombre alto se había sentado enfrente de ella, y lo que era peor, ya el concierto había comenzado y no podía ver nada, solo escuchar los gritos, la música sonando y a todas las personas saltando.

Suspiro en señal de derrota, se suponía que esta sería una gran noche, por fin asistiría al concierto de su más grande ídolo, y lo haría con la persona que amaba, es cierto, amaba a su hermano, no era el típico amor de hermano-hermana, este era el amor que sientes por una persona con la cual deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, con la cual quieres formar una familia, sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero poco le importaba. Pero ahora, sentía que el universo le estaba diciendo que nunca sucedería, que nada le saldría bien.

Luna se sorprendió al ver que comenzó a volar, o eso parecía, ya que luego bajo la vista, para notar que estaba sobre los hombros de su hermano, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya puedes ver mejor? — pregunto el blondo a su hermanita, quien solo lo miro a los ojos, para sonreír.

—Sí, gracias hermano— respondió la peli-castaña que abrazo a su hermano, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Oye amigo, no puedo ver nada, hazte a un lado— dijo un tipo detrás del rubio, el oji-azul quito su sonrisa, para girarse y mirar con enojo al tipo, quien al ver la mirada del rubio, se asustó al igual que las personas que estaban a su lado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto con una voz gruesa el rubio, haciendo que el tipo se quede callado. —Eso es lo que creí— el blondo se giró de nuevo para ver el concierto de Mick, nadie arruinaría el momento de su hermanita.

—Gracias de nuevo— agradeció la oji-negra que le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano.

—No tienes que agradecer nada mi pequeña luna, yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejare, recuerda eso para siempre Luna, yo siempre te apoyare en todo, y ten por seguro que yo siempre te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, nunca dudes en pedirme algo, porque yo siempre estaré para tí, mi brillante y hermosa Luna.— el blondo agarro con delicadeza la mano de su hermana, quien solo tenía una gran sonrisa además de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo disfrutaría de este bello momento, que podía pedir, tenía la mejor de noche de su vida, escuchando al mejor artista de rock, junto al chico que ella amaba.

* * *

Luna abrió sus ojos de golpe, llevo sus manos a su rostro para poder procesar lo que acaba de soñar. De alguna forma vino a su memoria el recuerdo de su primer concierto con Naruto, y eso era como un balde de agua fría para ella ahora, era un golpe duro realmente. Ese primer concierto fue el catalizador para que ella se volviera en una gran rockera, es cierto que admiraba a Mick Swagger, que era su ídolo y deseaba volverse igual de famoso o más que la estrella de rock. Pero la razón, la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba ser famosa, era para que Naruto la viera, que dejara de mirarla como una hermana, que la viera como mujer.

Solo suspiro para sacar debajo de su almohada una pulsera con calavera de oro, ese era un regalo de su hermano, se lo dio cuando ella le dijo que deseaba volverse artista de rock, fue un pequeño regalo que le dio para motivarla, solo sonrió para leer la inscripción que tenía, "Para la Luna más brillante que he visto, sé que brillaras más algún día, nunca te rindas mi bella Luna" decía la inscripción detrás de la pulsera de oro, haciendo que la chica tenga una gran sonrisa, siempre amaría a Naruto para toda la vida.

* * *

( **Emotional Piano Music Mix: Autumn Stories by Fabrizio Paterlini** ).

— ¿Por qué Luan está llorando? — pregunto un Naruto de 14 años, a sus hermanas menores.

—Parece que no salió bien su presentación, y todos se rieron de ella, en vez de reírse por ella— respondió Lori con enojo, deseaba darle una paliza a todos esos malditos por haberse reído de su hermanita.

—Sí, y ahora no quiere que nadie la moleste, incluso me saco del cuarto hasta nuevo aviso— comento Luna con algo de enojo, después de todo, fue sacada de su cuarto a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Leni preocupada por su hermanita, el hijo mayor solo se cruzó de brazos, para luego sonreír por la idea que se le vino de golpe.

—Chicas, ya sé que hacer, pero necesito su ayuda— pidió el rubio a todas sus hermanas, quienes sonrieron al ver esa sonrisa, cuando su hermano ponía esa sonrisa, era porque todo terminaría bien.

Por su parte, dentro del cuarto, Luan estaba acostada en su cama, mirando el bote de basura donde estaba su marioneta, el coronel galletas, quien tenía su brazo derecho roto por completo, además de estar cubierto de tomate y pastel. Hoy intento hacer su debut como comediante en el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, pero nada le salió bien, se puso nerviosa, se asustó, y entre ese temor que la invadió, termino por caerse con el acto de malabares que había practicado por mucho tiempo, además se golpeó los dientes y se partió algunos, y para rematar, cuando se había levantado se tropezó con el coronel galletas, y fue a parar al pastel del cumpleañero, y de un momento a otro estaba corriendo mientras era abucheada y corría de una lluvia de tomates.

Realmente quería estar sola, no deseaba ser molestada, y se maldecía por haber pensado que ella sería una buena comediante, no sabía en qué estúpido momento lo pensó, y no quería pensarlo ahora, solo quería estar sola. Sin embargo, ese deseo suyo parecía no ser cumplido por el universo, ni sus hermanas, ya que escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, solo gruño para cubrirse con su almohada, los toques a la puerta pararon, pero luego escucho como algo golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, asustada se levantó para ver qué pasaba, pero no sucedió nada, pero luego miro como un trozo de papel paso por debajo de la misma, intrigada camino hasta el lugar y tomo el papel.

—Abre la puerta— dijo la peli-castaña, quien miro la puerta, trago en seco y la abrió, al hacerlo, se llevó la sorpresa de ver que había un gran paquete delante de ella, el cual también tenía una nota que decía "Ábreme", extrañada por eso, saco su cabeza para ver si sus hermanas estaban por el lugar, pero no, miro el gran regalo, salió para empujarlo con salgo de dificultad, pero luego de hacerlo, volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez sin ponerle llave, solo comenzó a caminar alrededor de ese regalo, no sabía que era, pero obviamente debía ser algo grande, pero la pregunta era "¿Qué cosa le compraron sus hermanos?".

—Luan… abre está caja por favor— los ojos de la chica se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— ¿Narutho? ¿Qué haches ahí denthro? — pregunto Luan que se levantó para ver la caja.

—Podrías abrir la caja, se está haciendo difícil respirar, y ya me está dando calor— declaro el oji-azul, mientras su hermana no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa.

—Bien, dhame algo dhe tiehmpo— la chica comenzó a quitar el papel de envoltura, y luego solo abrió la caja, se apartó al momento que su hermano salía de la caja.

Solo se sentó mientras tenía una ceja arqueada, su hermano estaba usando una peluca de payaso de color rojo, además de que tenía una nariz de payaso, y su maquillaje se miraba hecho con prisa, sin mencionar que la ropa que llevaba, pues era igual a su traje de payaso, pero todo estaba mal. El blondo dio un gran respiro, nunca imagino que estar dentro de una caja fuera difícil, sentía que casi moría, pero dejo a un lado eso, no era momento de enfocarse en otras cosas, tenía que hacer lo que había planeado.

— ¿Porsh qué esthas veshtido dhe esha forshma? — pregunto la pequeña a su hermano mayor, quien se aclaró la garganta, y luego se compuso el moño que tenía.

—Muy buenas tardes niños y niñas, yo soy el gran Narutini el payaso— se presentó el rubio, extendiendo sus brazos y manos, al momento que de su mano derecha salían varias cartas de poker. —Oh, perdón, soy nuevo en esto— dijo el rubio para agacharse, y recoger las cartas. Esto causo que la niña pusiera una sutil sonrisa. Luego de recoger sus cartas, el blondo sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bien, ahora como mi primer acto, quiero que tomes una de las cartas del mazo, y yo tratare de saber cuál es— explico para poner las cartas cerca de su hermanita, quien tomo una de las cartas del medio. —Bien, ahora no me digas, yo tratare de saber cuál es— ordeno Naruto, para comenzar a pensar, todo mientras fingía que tenía una barba blanca. — ¿Es un 3 de tréboles? — pregunto con duda, para recibir una negativa, solo maldijo al haberse equivocado. — ¿4 de diamantes? — volvió a preguntar, y solo recibió otra negativa, de nuevo maldijo, y así comenzó a preguntar, hasta que se cansó. — ¡Se acabó, esto es muy difícil! — dijo para tirar todas las cartas al piso, mientras su hermana reía al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano. —Bien, mejor pasemos al siguiente acto, malabares— confeso el oji-azul, para sacar de la caja tres pinos de madera, dio un gran respiro, y lanzó el primer pino, cuando el objeto estaba en el aire, lanzo el segundo y luego el tercero, y cuando intento atraparlos, dio un paso en falso, y tropezó por las cartas.

Naruto cayó al suelo de espalda, y gracias a eso, los pinos cayeron sobre su pecho, sacándole el aire por completo. La chica no pudo evitar reírse por eso, realmente era divertido ver a su hermano fallar de una forma épica.

—Estoy bien— levanto Naruto su pulgar derecho, mientras su hermanita seguía riéndose, pero no era la única, en el cuarto del rubio, sus demás hermanas se reian en silencio, su hermano había puesto una cámara sobre la caja para que ellas vieran todo, y bueno, debían admitir que era bueno para la comedia. El oji-azul se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la ropa y volvió a sonreír. —Mejor pasemos al siguiente acto, ahora mira mi flor— señalo el rubio la pequeña flor roja que tenía en el lado derecho, Luan solo sonrió ante eso, ese era el truco de la flor con agua, cuando se acercara le salpicaría agua, y aun así, camino hasta la flor. — ¡Te engañe! — declaro el rubio apretando un botón en su mano derecha, esperando que la flor lanzara agua, pero no funciono, la sonrisa que tenía se congelo, y solo comenzó a apretar el botón con rapidez y fuerza, y al notar que no funcionaba. —Solo dame un momento, que le paso a esta estúpida cosa— el rubio se quitó el accesorio de payaso para verlo de cerca, comenzó a golpearlo al ver que no funcionaba, lo acerco a su rostro y apretó el botón, lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que el agua salió disparada con algo de fuerza, lo cual hizo que la tomara por la boca… y la nariz, tiro el aparato al suelo para toser, y eso solo causo que Luan se riera como loca, y no era la única, sus demás hermanas también se mataban de la risa.

—Mejor vayamos… con… el… acto final— declaro el rubio, quien gracias al agua tenía el maquillaje escurrido, tosió para volver a sonreír. —Hora de los chistes, y aquí va el primero. Va un borracho en su moto y choca con una señal de tráfico, entonces llega un policía y le pregunta "¿Señor, no vio la flecha?", entonces el borracho dice "Ni al indio que la tiró"— la chica se echó a reír por ese chiste, era gracioso, por su parte, el rubio sonrió al ver que estaba funcionando, así que seguiría con eso. —Un hombre le dice a un amigo, "Mi esposa está en una dieta de tres semanas", y entonces el amigo pregunta, "¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto ha perdido hasta ahora?" pregunta el amigo, "Dos semanas" respondió el hombre. ¿Lo entiendes? La mujer ha perdido dos semanas de dieta— aclaro el oji-azul, haciendo que su hermana ría más, ese chiste si había sido malo, y no sería el último.

Su hermano se la paso contando chiste malos y buenos, inventado actos de la nada, y en todos fallaba, y eso solo causo que ella olvidara todo, era cierto sobre ese dicho, el cual decía que una buena risa lo alivia todo, se había olvidado del mal día que tenía, es más, se sentía más feliz. Y ahora, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, a la par de su hermano mayor, quien se limpiaba la pintura del rostro con un trapo, ya no tenía su peluca ni la nariz, solo volvía a ser él.

—Graciash, realmente lo neceshitaba— declaro con una gran sonrisa Luan, mostrando sus dientes rotos, ya no le importaba realmente, solo quería sonreír.

—No hay de que, por ti haría lo que fuera mi princesa— abrazo el rubio a su hermanita, quien sonrió ante eso, mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

—Lo shé, ya me lo demoshtrashte hoy— señalo la chica el pequeño desastre que hizo su hermano, quien solo pudo reír por eso.

—Sí, no soy bueno para esto, pero tú sí— comento el hijo mayor, para mirar a su hermana, quien bajo la vista con una mirada resignada.

—No lo creosh, hoy inteshnte debutashr chomo comediashnte, y todo fue un desastresh, inclusho me rompí losh dientesh—murmuro Luan mirando al suelo, pero sintió las manos de su hermano tomarla de la barbilla, y solo se quedó hipnotizada al ver la hermosa sonrisa del oji-azul.

—No, no digas esas cosas mi niña— el blondo acarició la mejilla de su hermanita, para acomodar su pelo detrás de sus orejas, y dejar expuesto su bello rostro. —Yo sé que eres una buena comediante, siempre lo has sido, cada vez que te ayudaba o miraba tus presentaciones, mis risas eran sinceras, eres buena en esto Luan, yo lo sé. Es cierto que hoy fallaste, pero eso no quiere decir que eres mala en ello, un error no quiere decir que debes dejarlo. Luan, en la vida siempre tendrás días buenos y malos, habrá días en los cuales puedes sentir que nada va como quieres, pero eso es parte de la vida. Hoy fallaste, pero eso no significa que la próxima vez lo harás, las personas aprenden de sus errores, así que eso haz tu ahora, aprende de tus errores, supéralos y sigue avanzando, no dejes que este mal momento te detenga. Yo sé que un día lograras alegrar a todos, que tu nombre será dicho por todos, y todos gritaran cuando te vean "Ahí está la gran Luan Loud, la mejor comediante del mundo"— la chica solo miro a su hermano, mientras trataba de no llorar, pero algunas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban por las bellas palabras de su hermano. —Yo sé que lo lograras, tengo completa fe en ti. Así que no dejes que algo como lo que paso hoy te desaliente, y siempre, siempre sonríe ante la vida, siempre mantén esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amo— el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza, apretó sus puños mientras lloraba de felicidad, en silenció, el Loud mayor saco detrás de su espalda un paquete, el cual puso delante de su hermanita.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué es eshto? — pregunto la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Es tú regalo de cumpleaños, lo había comprado hace un tiempo, lo vi cuando regresaba a la casa, y bueno, quería dártelo en tu fiesta, pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas ahora— confeso el chico a su hermana, quien tomo el regalo, para comenzar a abrirlo, lo que encontró fue una pequeña caja de madera con un tallado y diseño hermoso, lo abrió y al hacerlo, se encontró con una marioneta, era nueva y linda de cierto modo. —Su nombre es Sr. Cocos, espero que te guste— la chica solo miro como su hermano tenía una sonrisa pequeña, solo sonrió para abrazar a su hermano, el blondo se sorprendió, pero solo abrazo a su hermana.

—Grachias… Muchash grachias— dijo la pequeña con gran felicidad.

—No hay de qué, pero eso no es todo— declaro Naruto para apartar a su hermana, la peli-castaña solo miro que su hermano sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo derecho, para abrirlo, y sacar un collar de oro, la chica solo miro que dicho collar tenía un dije con forma de micrófono, el cual parecía de diamantes. —Cuando supe lo que te paso, me enoje, quería ir a golpear a esos chicos, pero luego se me fue el enojo, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Para mí lo eres todo Luan, al igual que las demás, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, así que solo quería volver a verte reír. Y cuando estaba ideado este plan, pensé que necesitaba un plan B por si el Sr. Cocos no te alegraba, así que fui a la casa de empeño, y vendí mi consola de videojuegos nueva, ya antes había visto ese collar en una joyería, así que cuando tuve el dinero, fui por el collar, cuando lo vi, tu nombre y rostro vinieron a mi mente, y no podía no comprártelo— confeso Naruto, mientras Luan se sorprendió por eso.

—Pero tú trabajashte dusho por comprash esha conshola— dijo la chica con tristeza, sabía lo difícil que fue para su hermano, comprar esa nueva consola que causo revuelo en los jóvenes, y bueno, que vendiera esa cosa cara para darle ese collar.

—Para mí vale más tu bella sonrisa que un simple aparato— fue lo que dijo el rubio, para ponerle el collar a su hermana, arreglo su cabello y solo le sonrió, para darle un beso en la frente. —Siempre recuerda estás palabras, yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa donde estés, yo siempre iré a donde vayas, y siempre me tendrás a tu lado— fueron las palabras que dijo el rubio, quien solo sintió los brazos de su hermana, quien lloraba de nuevo, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Grachias por todo, te amo mucho— susurro la peli-castaña entre lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo mi pequeño girasol— murmuro el blondo, todo mientras sus hermanas sonreían al ver que todo salió bien, al fin habían recuperado a Luan.

* * *

Luan solo miraba con una sonrisa boba el collar que Naruto le dio, ya habían pasado 3 años desde su primer fracaso, y aprendió de eso, aprendió de sus errores y así es como pudo mejorar, y ahora tenía su pequeño negoció de entretenimiento, y era conocida como la mejor comediante del pueblo. Su hermano la ayudo a salir adelante, siempre estuvo con ella, apoyándola y animándola, brindándole ayuda para sus actos de vez en cuando, y siempre sacrificaba su tiempo en ella, y en todas las demás.

Naruto siempre sacrificaba cosas por todas, eso lo sabía con claridad, si salía un nuevo juego o consola que Naruto quería, este ahorraba para poder comprárselo, pero si aparecía algo que ella o alguna de sus otras hermana quería, pues Naruto se las compraba por más caro que fuera, y siempre decía lo mismo.

—"No te preocupes, mientras seas feliz es suficiente para mí"—

Eso es lo que su hermano siempre decía con una sonrisa, siempre eran ellas de primero en su vida, se alegraba de eso, pero incluso ella entendía que eso no estaba bueno, estaba deteniendo a su hermano, ellas eran como cadenas que lo mantenían aprisionado en un hoyo, y no debía ser así. Lo amaba con todo su ser, deseaba poder vivir entre sus brazos, y aunque sea una vez en toda su vida, poder besarlo para olvidarlo por completo. Eso sería difícil, pero ahora ella debía sacrificar su amor para que él fuera feliz, apretó con fuerza el collar, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, era bueno que todas estuvieran durmiendo, no quisiera tener que llorar en frente de las demás.

* * *

( **Worlds Most Emotional Piano Music by Giovanni Puocci** ).

— ¡Vamos equipo! ¡Ustedes pueden ganar! —

— ¡Naruto! ¡Vamos, tu puedes! —

— ¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas Loud! —

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —

— ¡Vamos hermano, tu puedes lograrlo! —

Eran los gritos que se escuchaban en el estadio de futbol, en donde ahora mismo se llevaba a cabo un partido entre la secundaria Royal Woods, y la escuela Cristal, era un partido importante, ya que este era el último de la temporada de futbol inter escolar, en la cual siempre participan equipos de muchas escuelas. Y bueno, está era la final del torneo.

— ¡Vamos hermano mayor! — grito Lynn con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba a su hermano correr con la pelota.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano, para ella Naruto lo era todo, era su ídolo y modelo a seguir, después de todo, Naruto estaba en casi todos los equipos deportivos de la escuela, y por casi quería decir todos, su hermano era un atleta nato, y eso lo demostraba ahora, ella solo podía mirar con ojos brillosos como su hermano danzaba en el campo, no solo estaba corriendo, podía ver que su hermano bailaba evitando así a los del equipo contrarío, esto no era un solo juego, esto era arte. Su sonrisa solo aumento y el aliento del público fue contenido, cuando vieron a Naruto cerca de la portería, solo le dio una patada a la pelota, y todo pareció volverse lento.

La pelota salió disparada con fuerza, giraba y giraba mientras iba a su destino, el portero se lanzó para atraparla, pero no logro cumplir con su cometido, y entro a la portería. Un gran grito de felicidad se escuchó por todo el campo, al momento que todos los chicos de la escuela Royal Woods gritaban de emoción, el silbato fue sonado y eso determino el final de partido, la escuela Royal Woods había ganado por un gol, y los gritos de victoria eran lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar, todo mientras Lynn miraba como su hermano era la estrella del lugar. Ella quería ser tan genial como su hermano, quería ser tan popular como él, ser una estrella y así ser vista por su hermano.

Así que con eso en mente, decidió que ella se volvería igual de fuerte que su hermano mayor. En secreto practicaba cada deporte que su hermano realizaba, y si no podía hacerlo en la casa, practicaba en la escuela, intentaba unirse a los equipos, pero a pesar de que siempre practicaba, terminaba fallando la prueba de entrada. Y hoy, había fallado la prueba para entrar al equipo de futbol, estaba sentada en la enfermería, con una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho, cuando pateo la pelota, la tiro mal y la misma reboto contra el poste de metal, y bueno, termino por golpearla en la cara con una gran fuerza, nunca antes había sentido un golpe tan fuerte. Cuando salía temprano, se iba a la escuela de su hermano para verlo practicar, y a veces podía ver como este resultaba lastimado por las pelotas, y no sabía si le dolía o no, pero ahora podía saber que sí le debían de dolerle, pero aun así, siempre se mantenía en pie, sin duda su hermano era asombroso, y nunca podría ser igual que él.

— ¡Lynn! — la chica levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta de la enfermería abrirse con fuerza, y solo mirar a su hermano mayor respirando con agitación, el blondo la miro para correr hacía ella y abrazarla. — ¡Gracias a dios que estás bien! — comento el rubio abrazando con fuerza a su hermanita, quien solo se dejó abrazar, el chico se apartó para mirar a su hermanita, y notar que tenía su derecho morado. —Lynn, ¿Dime que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? — pregunto Naruto a la peli-castaña, la chica solo bajo la mirada para no ver a los ojos a su ídolo, el blondo se preocupó por eso, también bajo la vista, cuando su hermana hacía esa mirada, es porque no quería hablar por nada del mundo.

La conocía muy bien, su hermana era terca a veces, y no le gustaba eso realmente, todas sus hermanas eran así, y a veces le costaba mucho poder comprenderlas, o ayudarlas, pero a pesar de todo eso, siempre sabía qué hacer con ellas.

—Lynn, por favor, ¿dime que paso? — volvió a pedir el rubio, solo que estaba vez levanto el rostro de su hermana, la chica solo miro a los ojos a su hermano, podía notar que se encontraba preocupado, así que solo suspiro para verlo a la cara.

—Yo… intente unirme al equipo de futbol de la escuela, pero falle la prueba de admisión, y la pelota golpeo el poste y termino por darme en la cara— respondió la pequeña peli-castaña, el oji-azul solo la miro para suspirar, ahora sabía porque a veces Lynn llegaba a casa llena de lodo o con dolor en el cuerpo, sin mencionar que los golpes de las pelotas de futbol dolían bastante. —Soy patética… ni siquiera pude patearla bien la pelota… así no voy a poder ser igual que tú— comento en voz baja la chica, haciendo que el blondo se extrañe por eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que quieres ser igual que yo? — pregunto Naruto a su hermanita, quien solo aparto la mirada.

—Es que… tú eres tan bueno en todo lo que haces, eres bueno en todos los deportes, en los estudios, y tan popular con todos… y… no quisiera perderte… o que me olvides por ser una súper estrella— confeso la chica con pecas, el oji-azul se sorprendió por eso, y solo bajo la mirada con decepción, nunca había pensado que estaba lastimando a alguien que amaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para mirar a Lynn, y luego sonreírle.

—No sé cómo pudiste pensar en eso Lynn, yo nunca te olvidaría o te dejaría a un lado— comento el blondo para tomar de las manos a su hermanita. —Escucha, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo en todo momento, siempre estaré para ti cuando más lo necesites. Y no tienes que hacer cosas que no quieras para llamar mi atención, y eso es porque desde que tu naciste, te he estado observado y cuidando, para mí lo eres todo Lynn, tú al igual que las demás son mi mundo, mi vida, lo son prácticamente todo, si algo te llegara a pasar, yo no sabría qué hacer si sé que mi bella princesa se lastimo. Lynn, yo te amo mucho, y por eso no debes preocuparte de nada, quizás es cierto que sea popular, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejare a ti por los demás, todas ustedes están de primero en mi vida, así que no trates de hacer cosas que no te gusten. Mejor has las que te encanten, las que te llaman la atención, tú tienes una vida por delante mi niña, tú debes decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer. Y sobre todo, recuerda que yo siempre te estoy observado, eres mi hermanita, no tienes que hacer nada para llamar mi atención— reconforto el chico de cabello dorado, mientras su hermanita solo lo miro, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar, solo quería escuchar que siempre sería la primera para su hermano, realmente estaba feliz de saber eso, solo sonrió para mirar los ojos azules del blondo.

—Gracias por eso, me alegra mucho escuchar esas palabras. Pero aun así, realmente quiero ser buena en los deportes, no porque quiera llamar tu atención ahora, sino porque si lo dejo así, nunca podré hacerlo, esto ahora es cuestión de honor, hermano— declaro con una sonrisa Lynn, el Loud mayor solo se levantó, para acariciar el cabello de su hermanita, y luego sacar su camisa de futbol de su mochila.

—Eso si lo comprendo, y para ayudarte a cumplir esa meta, te entrega mi camisa de la suerte, para que puedas ser siempre la número uno en cada deporte, y para que siempre sepas que estoy contigo apoyándote— el blondo le puso su camisa, la pequeña Lynn solo se sorprendió, y podía sentir el olor de su hermano, la camisa obviamente le quedaba grande, después de todo, su hermano tenía 14 y ella 9.

—Pero… Está la camisa de tu equipo— declaro la oji-negra con sorpresa.

—Ya no más, la verdad es que ya me cansé de todo esto de los deportes, planeo dejar todos los equipos, y ya no necesitare para nada esa camisa. Por eso te la entrego, yo oficialmente me retiro, pero ahora llego tu momento, podrías verlo como sucesión, te estoy entregando mi trono a ti— confeso con una sonrisa el oji-azul, la pequeña solo se sorprendió para mirar a su hermano.

— ¿En serio lo dejaras? — pregunto Lynn para asegurar lo que dijo su hermano.

—Sí, como dije, ya tuve mi momento, ahora te toca a ti, y sé que lo lograras, yo confió plenamente en ti— la peli-castaña solo sintió como su hermano revolvía su cabello, para luego mirar esa sonrisa de confianza.

— ¡No te defraudare, seré sin duda alguna la #1 en todos los equipos, y te enorgulleceré! ¡Solo mírame y verás que hablo en serio! — declaro Lynn con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por una caricia de cabeza.

—Lo sé, ahora vamos por un helado y luego a casa para curarte, si quieres ser la mejor en cada deporte, tendrás que practicar mucho y esforzarte, y yo te ayudare para que lo logres, sé que serás grande algún día Lynn, yo lo sé— la pequeña solo sonrió, para comenzar a salir de la enfermería, tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor, mientras sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo.

* * *

Lynn no pudo evitar oler su camisa para dormir, esa era la camisa que alguna vez le perteneció a su hermano, la cual era igual que las demás que tenía, blanca con roja y con el número 1 grabado en grande, pero además de eso, en la espalda tenía grabado el apellido "Loud", fue la camisa que su hermano uso en su equipo de futbol.

Cuando su hermano se fue de todos los equipos, fue un gran impacto para todos, incluso para sus padres, muchos intentaron mantenerlo, pero nada funcionaba, al final, Naruto se fue del mundo del deporte, y aun recordaba los encabezados. " **La estrella naciente del deporte, Naruto Loud se retira** ", " **El mundo del deporte perdió a su nueva estrella antes de tiempo** ", " **El rayo amarillo de Royal Woods se retira** ", esos entre otros encabezados fueron el tema de que hablar durante una semana completa, y no los culpaba, después de todo, ella siempre había visto cada partido de futbol, futbol americano, judo, karate, beisbol, softball, y demás de su hermano mayor, y siempre era bueno, a pesar de que recibía algunos buenos golpes.

Quizás por esa razón Naruto lo dejo, pero no sabía realmente la razón, ya que su hermano solo le dijo a todos que ya se había aburrido, y aunque algunos no se conformaron con eso, lo tuvieron que aceptar, ya que no querían terminar con un hueso roto. De cualquier forma, todos lo aceptaron, y la vida como estrella del deporte de su hermano termino, y ella, pues ella cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a Naruto, entreno día y noche, lloviera o nevera, sin importar nada, ella entreno para volverse la mejor, claro que con algo de ayuda de su hermano, pero logro convertirse en la mejor deportista que Royal Woods tuviera, siendo así la sucesora del legado de su hermano.

Ahora ella era la estrella naciente del deporte, ese fue uno de sus objetivos cumplidos, ahora solo faltaba que el amor que tenía por Naruto se cumpliera, pero eso no sucedería. Amaba mucho a Naruto, con todo su corazón, y por esa misma razón, trataría de olvidar ese amor, para que su hermano fuera feliz con esa chica Sashi, ella sería feliz si su hermano lo era, y si Naruto era el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar con Sashi, lo aceptaría y apoyaría su relación, aunque eso la estuviera matando ahora mismo.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, su hermana Lynn pensaba que ella estaba dormida, pero obviamente no era así, y bueno, podía escuchar como su hermana sollozaba, sollozaba porque estaba pensando en su hermano mayor. Sabía del amor que todas sus hermanas mayores tenían por su hermano, y lo sabía, porque ella también lo amaba, era malo sin duda alguna, era horrendo y a la vez repugnante que una niña de 8 años amara al que es su hermano de 17 años, sabía que si alguien se enterraba de eso, la meterían a un hospital de ayuda psicológica, y probablemente envíen a la cárcel a Naruto.

Y no quería eso, y también sabía que sus otras hermanas menores se estaban enamorando de él, ¿Cómo sabia eso?, pues el ser casi invisible para todos tenía sus ventajas, podía enterarse de muchas cosas interesante. Pero volviendo al tema, sabía que ellas debían sufrir ahora porque el rubio estaba en una cita, y de seguro algunas de ellas intentarían olvidar su amor, incluso si eso las mataba por dentro. Antes habían recibido un golpe así por aquellas palabras que Wendy le dijo a todas, pero se recuperaron cuando la chica admitió que estaba equivocada, y que ella no les podía decir que hicieran, con eso dicho, lograron recuperarse. Pero ahora era diferente, su hermano se había enamorado, y eso no lo podían evitar, así que ahora no sabía que pasaría realmente.

Dejo de pensar al momento que escuchaban a Lily llorar, a veces eso pasaba, y era normal considerando que ella apenas tenía 15 meses, suspiro al momento que se levantaba para ir a verla, pero no fue la única, Lynn se limpió las lágrimas para ir a ver a su hermanita.

— ¿También te despertó su llanto? — pregunto Lucy tratando de no prestarle atención a los ojos rojos de su hermana.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos a verla— declaro la peli-castaña que se puso sus pantuflas, pero al hacerlo, dejo de escuchar el llanto de su hermanita, extraña miro a la pelinegra, alguna de las otras debió ir primero. —Vamos a ver de todos modos— dijo la deportista para recibir un asentimiento, las chicas salieron del cuarto, solo para encontrarse con sus demás hermanas.

— ¿También te despertó Lily? — pregunto Lori a la deportista que asintió.

—Esperen, si todas estamos aquí, ¿Quién está con Lily? — pregunto Luna a sus hermanas, sabían que Lisa no podía ser, ya que ella usaba tapones para los oídos para evitar el llanto de la pequeña, y sus padres tampoco podían ser, ya que para eso estaban ellas, y Lincoln, bueno, su hermanito era de sueño pesado, así que con algo de preocupación fueron a la habitación para ver quien calmo a la pequeña, y al hacerlo, solo miraron a su hermano mayor que al parecer ya había llegado, cuando lo vieron irse notaron que iba bien vestido, pero ahora, no tenía su saco sin mencionar que tenía las mangas de la camisa blanca arremangadas, y pudieron ver que tenía vendas en su brazo derecho, además de que tenía una venda en su mejilla derecha, pero a pesar de eso, tenía una sonrisa mientras tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Lily que tenía una sonrisa, mientras su hermano le cantaba.

( www.*you* /watch?v=5jBP5FI2MPE) (Solo eliminen los espacios).

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

 **Up above the world so high.**

 **Like a diamond in the sky.**

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

Las chicas solo miraban a su hermano cantar con una voz suave, mientras meneaba a la pequeña rubiecita, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír por esa bella imagen, ver a su hermano cantarle con ternura a Lily, pues no tenía precio alguno.

 **When the blazing sun is gone.**

 **When there's nothing he shines upon.**

 **Then you show your little light.**

 **Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.**

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

Naruto meneaba lentamente en sus brazos a su hermanita, y las demás chicas solo miraban con ternura eso, la sonrisa que el oji-azul era de amor absoluto, y Lily, la pequeña se estaba durmiendo poco a poco. Las chicas solo trataban de no llorar, por alguna razón, escuchar a su hermano cantar esa canción mientras estaba vestido así, era como ver a un padre cuidando de su hija, y podían sentirlo así, cada una no pudo evitar imaginarse que el rubio sostenía al hijo que cada una podría tener con él.

 **In the dark blue sky so deep.**

 **Through my curtains often peep.**

 **For you never close your eyes.**

 **Til the morning sun does rise.**

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

La pequeña Lily bostezo, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos, mientras el rubio seguía cantando, y moviéndola lentamente. Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír ante eso, Lori quería guardar esa bella imagen para siempre, su hermano tenía una gran sonrisa, la pequeña Lily ya estaba dormida, y la luz de la luna los iluminaba a los dos, prácticamente era una imagen de un millón de dólares, saco su teléfono y desactivo el flash, y tomo una foto, para guardar ese bello momento. Por su parte el rubio solo sonrió al ver que su hermanita se volvió a dormir, así que camino hasta su cuna para acostarla.

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star.**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

Termino de cantar al momento que le dejaba dormir, la tapo con su mantita, y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera el rostro de la pequeña bebe. El oji-azul se apartó, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeña estrella, y lo bueno es que llego a tiempo, antes de que despertara a las demás, ya eran más de media noche, se le había hecho algo tarde por ciertos "inconvenientes", pero al final todo había valido la pena, su cita con Sashi no estuvo mal, es más, sería una cita inolvidable.

—Descansa mi pequeña estrella— susurro el rubio para apartarse de Lily, se giró para ver a Lisa, la pequeña era un poco loca para dormir, y ahora estaba destapada, y eso le podía hacer mal, ya que podría enfermarse, la cubrió y acomodo, tratando de no despertarla, acaricio su pelo rebelde para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Lisa era muy lista, demasiado inteligente, tanto que incluso daba clases suplementarias en un auditorio para los que iban a ingresar a la universidad por primera vez. Pero a pesar de eso, para él siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña bebe, solo sonrió más al ver que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lisa, suspiro para darse la vuelta, era mejor que se fuera a dormir ya, aunque mañana era domingo, no tenía clases y se podía levantar a cualquier hora, pero en la casa Loud todo puede ocurrir. Al momento que se dio la vuelta, miro a sus demás hermanas, todas con una sonrisa en su rostro, se quedó estático al no saber que decir o hacer, pero sus hermanas si lo sabían.

—Ven con nosotras— ordeno Lori en voz baja, al momento que todas iban al cuarto de la hermana mayor, el oji-azul se quedó quieto por unos segundos, para suspirar en derrota, lo que menos quería era despertar a sus hermanas, y que lo vieran así, solo salió del cuarto en silenció, y cerró la puerta para ir a enfrentar a sus hermanas.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás lastimado? — pregunto Lori a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Leni, siendo acompañado por Luan y Luna, y en frente de él tenía a sus demás hermanas.

—Bueno, para ser francos, no sé cómo explicárselos, todo sucedió de un momento a otro— respondió el blondo a su hermana.

—Pues trata de explicarnos como paso, porque ten por seguro que mamá y papá no estarán contentos si te ven así— declaro Lynn con seriedad, haciendo que el blondo se asuste por eso, su hermanita tenía razón, a ninguno de sus padres le gustara verlo herido, aunque está no sería la primera vez que se peleaba.

—Entonces dinos, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? Danos la explicación— dijo Lucy a su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Bueno… para resumirlo, luego de que pasara por Sashi a su casa, pues fuimos al muelle para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de cenar, nada fuera de lo normal, pero bueno, cuando estábamos jugando en el tiro al blanco, unos sujetos nos comenzaron a molestar de la nada, y bueno, al principio pensamos en darles una pequeña "lección" para que aprendieran su lugar, pero vimos que no teníamos tiempo, así que nos fuimos a cenar, y cuando terminamos. Pues fuimos por un helado para terminar, pero nos encontramos con esos tipos de nuevo, y bueno, está vez lograron pasar una línea que no debían— declaro con seriedad el rubio, apretando sus puños, haciendo que sus huesos truenen, las chicas solo entendieron algo, esos tipos de seguro hicieron algo que su hermano no aprobaba.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron? — pregunto Leni a su hermano, quien suspiro para calmarse.

—Pues, los idiotas se atrevieron a darle… una… nalgada s Sashi cuando íbamos al carro— las chicas se asombraron por eso, y no pudieron evitar cubrirse el rostro por eso, esos tipos sin duda alguna cometieron el peor error de su vida.

— ¿No los mataste cierto? — pregunto la rubia mayor.

—No… al menos eso creo— dijo con vergüenza el oji-azul, mientras sus hermanas se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Y qué paso después? ¿Cuántos eran, y peleaste tu sola contra ellos? — pregunto con cierta emoción Lynn, le gustaba escuchar las historias de pelea que su hermano contaba, después de todo, su hermano era quien siempre ganaba.

—Pues eran 6 tipos, y no, no pelee contra todos ellos, ya que Sashi también se unió a la pelea. Verán, luego de que uno de esos tipos le diera la nalgada, ella dio el primer golpe, y fue cuando todo se volvió una pelea. Pero al final, nosotros ganamos y los dejamos en el parqueo, y bueno, no podíamos ir al hospital o llamarían a nuestros padres, así que fui a la casa de Danny para que su madre me curara, y pues, por eso tengo estos vendajes— señalo el Loud mayor como si nada, mientras sus hermanas lo miraban, tenía vendas en gran parte de su brazo derecho, además de tener toda su mano izquierda con vendas, también tenía unas pequeñas gasas de algodón en su mejilla derecha, y una sobre su ojo izquierdo, sin mencionar que podían ver gotas de sangre en su camisa, y también que podían ver una venda en su pecho del lado derecho, y que tenía un pequeño corte en el lado izquierdo de sus labios, sin duda alguna había tenido una buena pelea.

— ¿Entonces ustedes dos se enfrentaron a esos tipos? — pregunto Lori para confirmar, recibiendo una asentimiento por parte de su hermano. — ¿Y cómo fue que Sashi pudo pelear? Pensé que no era de esas chicas— comento la rubia a su hermano, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Yo tampoco lo espere, pero parece que su padre fue un SEAL, ya saben, un militar, y uno de los mejores, tiene varias medallas por su servicio y demás. Así que él, la entreno para que se defendiera en caso de que algún día ella tuviera que pelear por su vida, lo cual fue conveniente ahora, ya que así pudimos acabar con ellos— dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, mientras las chicas admitían que esa chica era igual que su hermano, y demasiado cool, ahora comprendían porque al oji-azul le gusto. —Bien, llego la hora de irse a dormir, realmente estoy cansado, y ustedes realmente deben volver a dormirse— declaro el oji-azul para levantarse y estirarse, miro a sus hermanas para sonreírles. —Buenas noches— se despidió de todas, para ir a su cuarto a descansar, aunque cuando se despertara tendría muchos problemas con sus padres, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Las chicas se despidieron de él, y también decidieron irse a dormir, aunque ellas querían tratar de cuidarlo, pero bueno, solo obedecieron, mañana tendrían la oportunidad de ayudarlo, y tal vez de salvarlo de sus padres.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero sus reviews amigos, y que compartan está historia, y otra cosa que quería decir, es que realmente quiero hacer una portada especial para este fic, en la que Naruto este con toda la familia Loud, pero yo soy pesimo dibujante, sin mencionar que tampoco tengo programas para dibujar en la computadora.**

 **Por esa razón, si alguno de ustedes puede dibujar, me gustaria que me ayudara a crear esa portada, pero que sea gratis, claro está, ya que no tengo el dinero para pagar eso, así que si alguno de ustedes es caridoso y bondadoso, me gustaria que se contactara conmigo, pero si nadie puede, pues no se preocupen, eso es solo algo que solo deseaba decir, y bueno.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo el que sería el "último" capítulo de la temporada, por así decirlo, logré recuperarlo y aquí se los traigo, no creo volver a publicar hasta que logré conseguir una nueva laptop, así que espero lo disfruten, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Como había imaginado Naruto, sus padres lo castigaron durante una semana por haberse peleado, aunque lo felicitaron por haber defendido a Sashi, pero eso no evito que lo castigaran, y tampoco pudo evitar la charla de su madre, sobre qué haría ella si la llamaban del hospital, para decirle que su vida estaba en peligro, o algo peor.

Realmente odiaba cuando su madre le decía eso, su madre siempre le dice eso con una voz quebradiza, y casi al punto de llorar, y a él no le gustaba verla así, por esa misma razón siempre ha tratado de no tener peleas o problemas, no quería preocupar a su madre. Al final, acepto que no actuó como debía, y de nuevo le prometió a la rubia mayor ser más cuidadoso, y bueno. Logro ser perdonado de cierto modo, pero no logro evitar el castigo, de cualquier forma, ahora el rubio se encontraba en casa solo con Lily, la razón, pues era fácil.

Su madre decidió ir hoy a visitar a la tía Ruth, es decir, a su verdadera ría, ya que ella era la hermana de Pop-pop. Y porque se quedó, bueno, no le caía muy bien a la hermana de su madre, ella prácticamente lo odiaba, la razón, no sabía realmente. Y porque estaba seguro de eso, pues era simple corazonada, y porque una vez ella lo voto de las escaleras cuando estaba reparando su antena de televisión, pero fue por "accidente", y también estaba le hecho de que ella nunca le agradeció por cuidar de sus gatos cuando se fue a un viaje a Egipto, y bueno, había más cosas que le confirmaba su desagrado en la casa de la tía Ruth.

Lo irónico es que de toda la familia Loud, la tía Ruth era la única que no lo aceptaba, ya que los demás miembros familia Loud que se encontraba en otros estados lo trataba como parte de la camada. Entre ellos estaba la otra hermana de su madre, la tía Jessie, ella era una mujer muy carismática y divertida, cuando ella venía de visita, siempre traía obsequios de sus viajes alrededor del mundo para todos, era divertido cuando ella estaba en la casa, y no podía olvidar los regalos de cumpleaños, el año pasado ella le envió un pase al Staff de los corredores de Nascar que se presentaron en el estadio de carreras del pueblo, y bueno, gracias a eso pudo subirse a un auto de carreras, y fue el mejor cumpleaños que alguna vez tuvo, en resumen, su tía Jessie era la mejor del mundo.

Otra tía que tenía era la hermana menor de su madre, la tía Drew, quien era una agente del FBI, era una mujer de la ley, y bueno, ella era cool, cuando venía a verlos, siempre contaba algunas historias interesantes sobre su trabajo, a veces incluso les contaba sobre las redadas que hacían contra contrabandistas, u alguna otra historia que era muy emocionante. Y claro, cuando venía les decía a todos que hacer en algunas emergencias que podría suceder, aunque su madre siempre le decía que no les llenara la cabeza con locuras, en fin, su tía era asombrosa también.

Tampoco podía olvidar a su tío Henry, quien era el hermano menor de su padre, quien por cierto era militar, así es, su tío era un militar y actualmente se encontraba prestando sus servicios. Pero volviendo al tema, cuando su tío podía visitarlos, lo llevaba al campo de tiro al blanco, en donde le enseñaba a usar algunas armas, y también combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y como desarmar a una persona que use alguna arma o cuchillo, y en pocas palabras, era también el mejor tío que podría tener.

Y también estaba su tía Shirley, quien era la hermana menor de su padre, de ella no tenía mucho que decir, era la típica ama de casa, nada fuera de lo común realmente, se podría decir que ella era la menos interesante de todos sus tíos y tías.

Y no podía olvidarse de sus primos y primas, la mayoría eran igual mayores que él, así que se lograba entender muy bien con ellos, en total, tenía 5 primas y 2 primos.

Su primo Zak era el hijo de su tía Drew, era un chico un poco rebelde, y bueno, por lo que sabía de él, tenía una banda y se presentaban de vez en cuando en algunas ferias, no hablaba mucho con él, así que no sabía casi nada su vida.

Su prima Mavis era la hija de su tía Jessi, como dijo anteriormente, su tía viajaba mucho por el mundo, y eso era por su trabajo, pero siempre encontraba la forma de poder disfrutar las maravillas de los países que visitaba, y bueno, su hija, es decir, su prima Mavis se encontraba en Europa estudiando, y eso era porque su tía en realidad vivía en ese país, pero a pesar de eso, se mantenía en contacto con ella, no era que hablaran todos los días, solo a veces se mensajeaban cuando podían, y se trataban de poner al corriente.

También estaban sus primas, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, ¿nombres raros no?, pero esos eran sus nombres, Jinora era la hermana mayor, ella tenía 16 años, Ikki era la segunda hermana que tenía 14, y Meelo 11 años. Con ellos también platicaba de vez en cuando, o bueno, solo con Jinora e Ikki, ya que ellas tenían su número, así que a veces hablaba con ellas.

Y al final estaban sus primas, Koriana y Komaria, dos gemelas casi idénticas, era las hijas de su tío, sus nombres eran algo raros, pero es porque eran nombres en latín que tenían un profundo significado, no sabía cuál era, ya que sus primas no sé lo querían decir, en fin, ellas eran sus otras primas con las cuales se mantenía en contacto de vez en cuando, ellas vivían en Los Ángeles, podría decirse que ellas eran las familiares más cercanas que tenía.

Y claro, no faltaba el abuelo, es decir, el padre de su madre, el abuelo Albert, quien era igualito que Lincoln, y estaba seguro que su pequeño hermano se volvería igual que él, y también estaba la abuela Alisson, pero ella partió hace tiempo, ella siempre había sido buena con él, dándole a veces dinero en escondida, y bueno, esos eran los familiares con los cuales tenía una buena relación, había más familiares, pero esos no eran importantes.

De cualquier modo, regresando al presente, el rubio se encontraba ahora sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando una película con calma, mientras la pequeña Lily dormía plácidamente en su carruaje. Estaba viendo Skyline, una película de ciencia ficción sobre el ataque de unos malvados alienígenas, siempre había sido un fanático de las películas que mostraban las cosas que pudieran suceder en un futuro, le gustaba ver las supuestas armas y naves que alguna vez tendrían.

De cualquier forma, estaba descansando y disfrutando de su domingo en paz, solo sentía mucha pena por sus hermanas, a ninguna le gustaba ir con la tía Ruth, tampoco a Lincoln y su padre, solo su madre disfrutaba de irla a ver. También Lily, pero ella solo gozaba para ir a molestar a los gatos, algo que no le gustaba a ella. Por eso los dos se quedaban juntos, y era grato poder disfrutar de una tarde tranquila, siendo sinceros, tratar con Lily era muy fácil, y no tenía tantos problemas como con sus hermanas.

No piensen mal, amaba a cada una de sus hermanas, pero a veces no podía seguirles el paso, en especial esos "días" especiales al mes que ellas tienen, esos días tenía mucho miedo, y no bromeaba, una vez le dijo a Lori que no debía comer tantos chocolates, pero se lo dijo porque podía volverse diabética, y su hermana lo tomo de otra forma, y bueno, termino siendo azotado contra el suelo mientras todas sus hermanas estaban sentados sobre su cuerpo, por cierto, estaba desmayado en ese momento. Muchas personas pensaban que tenía una vida fácil, por no mencionar que siempre le decían que tenía una gran suerte al tener 10 hermanas, y en parte tenían razón, pero a veces deseaba que ellos sufrieran lo que el pasaba día tras día.

Pero bueno, al final la familia es familia, y siempre amaría a sus hermanas, aunque ellas lo pulvericen cuando dice cosas sin pensar. Lo bueno es que solo era en esos "días" para sus hermanas, ya que los demás, eran días tranquilos. Solo se levantó al ver que se había quedado sin gaseosa, iba a ir a la cocina, pero en ese momento el timbre de la casa sono, suspiro por eso, su tarde pacifica se estaba arruinando. Camino hasta la puerta, y al abrirla, solo miro a Wendy con una sonrisa, al momento que levantaba una bolsa con comida china.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa, el oji-azul solo sonrió ante eso.

—Pasa— dijo el blondo, dándole permiso a la chica de entrar a su casa.

* * *

—Así que, ¿tuviste una gran noche, verdad? — pregunto la pelirroja, quien se encontraba recostada en el sillón, al igual que el rubio, los dos estaban viéndose de frente, y el oji-azul tenía los pies de la chica encima suyo.

— ¿Danny te conto cierto? — pregunto el Loud a su amiga, que solo asentía mientras comía con calma.

—Algo así— respondió la oji-verde, quien dejo de comer para ver a su amigo. — ¿Qué paso realmente?, No me creo eso de que solo te golpearon y por eso tienes esas vendas en el cuerpo— declaro con seriedad la Corduroy, ella sabía que las vendas no cubrían golpes, cubrían algo más terrible, solo miro que su amigo suspiro.

—No, en realidad, las vendas cubren cortes— el oji-azul dejo a un lado su comida, seguido de comenzar a quitarse la venda de su brazo derecho, y luego mostrar un gran corte en su antebrazo, y un corte pequeño, como si hubieran atravesado su piel, también se quitó la venda de su mano izquierda, y mostrar que tenía varios cortes pequeños, y otro que lo atravesaba, y para terminar, la chica miro que su amigo se quitó la camisa, y la venda que tenía en su pecho, y mostrar otro corte, pero si eso no bastaba, el blondo se giró para mostrar otro corte, sin duda alguna la pelea que tuvo fue de las peores.

— ¿Cómo diablos terminaste así? — pregunto la oji-verde, solo para ver que su amigo se vestía y ponía las vendas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, el grupo contra el que peleamos fue de seis adultos, no chicos de nuestra edad, y todos ellos llevaban cuchillos de combate, además de que iban ebrios. Y bueno, cuando la pelea empezó todo se descontrolo, ellos sacaron sus cuchillos, y lanzaban cortes como locos. De no ser por el entrenamiento que el tió Henry y la tía Drew me dieron, de seguro hubiera sido peor— comento el blondo como si nada.

— ¿Peor que esto?, Dime cómo es posible que resultaras herido si fuiste entrenados por un militar y agente del FBI— interrogo la pelirroja con seriedad.

—Bueno, el padre de Sashi es un SEAL, así que él la entreno para que se defendiera, pero pelear contra 6 adultos borrachos y con cuchillos, es una situación diferente. Como sea, la razón por la cual tengo estos cortes fue porque evite que esos tipos la lastimaran a ella— respondió con calma el Loud como si nada importara, mientras que le Corduroy debía admitir algo, se sentía celosa de escuchar eso, saber que el chico más dulce preferia sacrificar su vida por la tuya, pues no tenía precio.

—Vaya, sí que tiene suerte— comento en voz baja la oji-verde, el blondo solo arqueo su ceja, para sonreír con malicia.

— ¿Acaso escucho celos en tu voz? — pregunto el blondo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Ja, ya quisieras que lo esté— respondió Wendy dándole una pequeña patada al oji-azul, quien sonrió ante eso, dejo su comida a un lado, para tomarla de los pies, la chica dejo a un lado su comida, para comenzar a patalear y soltarse del agarre del rubio.

—Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, pero no te soltare— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad, la chica gruño por eso, al momento que le daba vuelta a los papeles, se levantó para caer sobre la cintura de su amigo, y luego sonreír al ver que ahora ella mandaba.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Loud? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo, verde y azul se mantuvieron en contacto por varios segundos, los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que si se miraba de otro ángulo, uno pensaría que los dos se estaban besando, pero no era así. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos así? — pregunto la pelirroja, para apartarse y sentarse. El rubio también se sentó, para mirar al frente.

— ¿Te refieres a solos, o cuando ambos salíamos? — pregunto el blondo a su amiga, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Ambos… ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a salir? — pregunto Wendy, haciendo que el oji-azul ponga una sonrisa melancólica por eso, claro que lo recordaba, siempre lo recordaría para toda su vida.

* * *

—Me gustas mucho, y quiero que seas mi novio— dijo sin rodeos, una Wendy de 14 años, quien usaba una camisa negra con cuadros rojos abierta, y debajo tenía una camisa blanca, además de usar un pantalón negro, también llevaba un gorro estilo leñador de color café.

La chica se había confesado al que era su mejor amigo, su confidente, y la persona a la cual de pequeña considero como a un hermano, pero ahora que había crecido, comenzó a verlo de otra forma, y bueno, había tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía hacerlo más, amaba a su mejor amigo, y por eso se estaba arriesgando ahora, solo miro los ojos azules de Naruto, el chico estaba usando una camisa azul oscuro, además de un pantalón negro y unas botas estilo militar, además de llevar un sudadero negro con estampado de huesos.

—Yo… no sé qué decir— dijo el rubio que todavía seguía en shock.

Se suponía que hoy ambos saldrían al cine, y se encontrarían en el parque, y allí era donde se encontraban ahora, pero de un momento a otro, su mejor amiga, o una de sus dos mejores amigas se le estaba confesando. Sinceramente, la había visto como una hermana, hasta hace dos años cuando entro a la pubertad, admitía que Wendy era muy hermosa, era una de las pocas chicas que realmente le gustaban, pero nunca pensó que ella se le confesaría, es más, nunca pensó realmente en tener algo con ella, pero bueno, el universo actuaba de muchas formas.

— ¿Entonces ese es un no? — pregunto la oji-verde con desanimo, al ser rechazada por el chico que ella quería.

— ¡No, claro que no! — exclamo el Loud al ver la expresión de su amiga, la oji-verde solo lo miro, y noto que se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano derecha. —Yo… admito que esto me pone feliz. Sabes, yo siempre te he visto como otra hermana, cuando nos conocimos, me caíste bien, y bueno, nos hicimos mejores amigos al igual que con Leika. Y sinceramente, nunca pensé que algo llegaría a pasar entre nosotros dos, hubo veces en las cuales quise pedirte que fuéramos más que amigos, pero Danny siempre me decía que me podías enviar a la FriendZone, sea lo que eso sea, así que no quise arriesgarme a que tal vez nuestra amistad se perdiera— confeso el rubio, para acercarse a la pelirroja, y tomarla de las manos, al momento que sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, la chica también se sonrojo por eso, sentir sus manos entrelazadas con las del rubio, era algo que no podía describir. —Pero, sí tú estás bien con un chico como yo, mi respuesta es un sí— el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir con fuerza, al momento que miraba con una sonrisa a su ahora novio, los dos bajaron la vista con cierta pena.

Es cierto, ahora dejaron de ser mejores amigos, y su relación subió un escalón, tragaron en seco para verse de nuevo a los ojos, y se besaron, fue un beso torpe para ambos, y como no, después de todo, era la primera vez de los dos, fue un beso corto y torpe, y luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, para verse con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, sin duda alguna ambos esperaban que eso durara para toda la vida.

* * *

—Jajaja… realmente apestabas besando— se rio la Corduroy de su amigo.

— ¿Yo? Tú apestabas más que yo— contraataco el oji-azul, los dos se estaban riendo pero no tan fuerte para despertar a Lily, los dos dejaron de reír, para verse con cierta melancolía.

Cuando empezaron a salir, ambos esperaban que su relación durara un buen tiempo, incluso desearon que perdurara por muchos años, hasta el punto que los dos no pudieron evitar imaginarse la vida como esposo, pero todo ese se fue cuando terminaron. Y pues, recordar eso ahora solo hizo que ambos se pusieron tristes, el tiempo paso y ahora, pues seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero nunca olvidarían lo que pasaron juntos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irme— declaro la oji-verde que se ponía sus botas, todo bajo la mirada del blondo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es temprano no crees? — pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya ya— respondió la pelirroja, al momento que tomaba su sudadero para ponérselo, así como un gorro gris y arreglarse, el oji-azul solo cerro sus ojos, recordar el pasado hizo que la chica recordaba lo que vivieron, y su ruptura.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto el Loud levantándose, la pelirroja solo le dedico una sonrisa sutil y melancólica.

—Sí, siempre lo estoy— respondió para caminar a la puerta, y abrirla, el blondo se acercó para ver como su amiga salía. —Nos vemos mañana, tal vez te escriba en la noche— dijo la Corduroy con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía de su amigo, el blondo la despidió en el marco de la puerta, y cuando noto que ella poso su vista en el camino, cerró la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, se apoyó en ella y se dejó caer en señal de derrota.

— ¿Por qué teníamos que hablar de eso ahora? — pregunto con culpa el oji-azul.

Cuando terminaron, su relación fue muy incómoda, a pesar de que ambos acordaron seguir siendo mejores amigos, pero era difícil que ambo se vieran o estuvieran juntos, o solos. Le costó mucho volver a ser mejores amigos, sin mencionar que ambos habían tenido una pequeña pelea luego de que terminaran, fue una completa mierda todo lo que paso luego de que rompieran. Y ahora precisamente tenían que recordar eso, cuando ya tenía una novia por la cual realmente sentía amor, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, Wendy parecía ser siempre dura, despreocupada y una chica que no temía a nada, era cool en pocas palabras. Pero la realidad era otra, la pelirroja era sentimental, y algo insegura, es como ese dicho que dicen, las personas que se miran duros son los más blandos. El llanto de su hermanita lo saco de su trance, solo se levantó para fingir una sonrisa, no era momento de ponerse triste, se miró en el reflejo de una foto de sus hermanas, de nuevo ponía esa sonrisa falsa que siempre engañaba a muchos.

* * *

—Así que te castigaron— declaro Sashi a su novio, mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa.

—Sí, por una semana— respondió el oji-azul como si nada.

—Vaya— fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra con desanimo, después de todo, es por su culpa que su novio fuera regañado por sus padres, el Loud se dio cuenta que la pelinegra debía estarse culpando por lo que le paso, solo sonrió para abrazarla por detrás, sorprendiendo a su amada.

—No te pongas así, sabes que lo que paso no es tu culpa, así que no pongas esa mirada, y sonríe como siempre lo has hecho— dijo Naruto con una sutil sonrisa, apretando el abrazo que le daba a su novia, la oji-café solo agarro las manos del chico, para sonreír.

— ¿Cómo puedes lograr que uno sonría sin importar nada? — pregunto la pelinegra, levantando su rostro para notar la sonrisa del chico.

—Ese es un secreto— declaro el blondo mostrando sus brillantes dientes, la pelinegra debía admitir algo, y eso es que le gustaba la sonrisa del Loud, no sabía cómo era posible que él tuviera cuatro dientes afilados, como si fuera un animal salvaje, pero eso le parecía sexy.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu castigo? — pregunto de repente la pelinegra, olvidándose por un segundo de lo sexy que era su novio.

—Pues, mis padres me prohibieron salir, y si quiero salir, tengo que pedirles permiso y si me lo dan, tengo que volver antes de las 8, y sin olvidar que ahora mamá me envía mensajes cuando puede, para saber dónde estoy— respondió Naruto, al momento que sonaba su teléfono, ese día ser otro mensaje de su madre… el número 87 por hoy.

—Vaya, sinceramente, para ser un castigo, no es tan malo como yo pensaba— murmuro la Kobayashi.

— ¿Qué clase de castigo pensaste que me darían mis padres? — interrogo el oji-azul.

—Bueno, considerando que peleaste contra seis adultos ebrios y con cuchillos. Pensé que tal vez te enviarían a un campamento militar— bromeo la chica, haciendo que Naruto ría por eso.

—No, ellos no son tan extremistas, además, ellos solo saben que pelee contra chicos de nuestra edad, si saben que pelee contra adultos con cuchillos, me matarían antes de enviarme a un campamento militar— la pelinegra no puso evitar bufar ante eso.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Sashi.

—Bueno, no matarme, pero si darme un larga charla en la cual mamá lloraría— aclaro para mirar al frente. —Sabes, cuando mis verdaderos padres murieron. Mamá fue la que más sufrió, y eso era porque ella temía por mí, tenía miedo de que fuera enviado a un orfanato, yo no tengo familia, mis padres nunca me contaron si tenían familia aquí, y menos me contaron quienes eran mis abuelos, por esa misma razón mamá se preocupó mucho por mí. Pero cuando ella se enteró que estaba a su cuidado, se alegró y bueno, ella me cuido desde entonces, para ella yo soy uno de sus hijos, no me ve como un niño adoptado, o algo así. Para ella soy uno de sus tesoros, de pequeño tenía muchas peleas con otros chicos porque molestaban a mis hermanas, y siempre resultaba lastimado, y siempre miraba a mamá llorar, sabía que ella lloraba porque tenía miedo de que un día algo realmente malo me pasara por peleonero— la chica solo se quedó callada, para mirar al frente, ambos caminaban lentamente abrazados, así que miraban el camino para no caerse. —Así que por esa razón entre a todos los equipos de la escuela, para poder entrenarme sin levantar sospechas, y cuando logre hacerme la popularidad de ser un "matón", deje a un lado todo, aunque eso no quiere decir que me volví débil— confeso Naruto a la pelinegra.

— ¿Y el punto de eso es? — pregunto la oji-café.

—No hay punto, solo quería contarte algo de mí que nadie sabe, ni siquiera las chicas lo saben, eres la primera persona a la cual le dijo la razón del porque soy fuerte. Perdí a mis padres, y no quiero perder a nadie más, para mí, los Loud lo son todo, gracias a ellos estoy aquí, por ellos es que hoy tengo una vida de nuevo— la pelinegra no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa por esas palabras, escucharlo decir eso era lindo, y no lo culpaba por amar a su familia, después de todo, ellos lo ayudaron a salir adelante.

* * *

—Hola hermanito, Clyde, ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto el rubio mayor entrando a la cocina, y ver como los dos pequeños parecían estar cocinando.

—Hola hermano mayor— saludo el pequeño peliblanco con una sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto— saludo el pequeño pelinegro con una sonrisa al hermano de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y qué están haciendo chicos? — pregunto el oji-azul que fue a la refrigeradora para tomar una gaseosa.—Pues tenemos un proyecto en la escuela, tenemos que hacer un negocio en menos de una semana, y decidimos hacer una venta de Pies de chocolates— respondió el peliblanco a su hermano.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho, pero debe ser fácil— comento Clyde con una pequeña sonrisa, el oji-azul se rio ante eso.

—Díganme, ¿no quieren ayuda? Saben que soy bueno cocinando— propuso el blondo a los pequeños.

— ¿En serio nos ayudarías? — pregunto el pequeño Loud con brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, eres mi hermanito, claro que te ayudare— respondió el oji-azul para revolver el cabello de su hermano.

—Genial, ahora sin duda alguna ganaremos— confeso Clyde con emoción.

—Bien, ¿en que necesitan ayuda? — pregunto el blondo que se quitaba su sudadero, mostrando sus vendas, el pelinegro se asombró al ver las heridas del hermano de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esas vendas? — pregunto el pelinegro al oji-azul, quien iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpido por Lincoln.

— ¡Son heridas de batalla! ¡Mi hermano peleo contra seis tipos para proteger a su novia, y gano! — explico con una gran sonrisa y admiración el pequeño peliblanco, el rubio solo rió ante eso, para poner su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

—Jejeje… estás exagerando Lincoln— comento Naruto para mirar al pelinegro. —Pero en parte tiene razón, me lastime por pelear, pero quiero que sepas que fue en defensa propia, nunca, pero nunca debes pelear a menos que sea de vida o muerte. Y sobre todo, no es emocionante saber que alguien peleo, ¿entendieron los dos?, en especial tú Lincoln, no es bueno que andes diciéndoles a todos que me pelee, eso se ve malo, y recuerda que mamá dijo que no lo dijeras, si te escucha, te matara— pregunto con seriedad el blondo a los niños.

—Sí, entendimos— respondieron los dos, en especial el peliblanco que entendía en los problemas que se metería.

—Bien, ahora preparemos esos Pies de chocolate— los dos chicos gritaron de emoción, al momento que el rubio iba a la alacena, para tomar el chocolate que tenían guardado, pero al abrir la gaveta, se encontró con miles de envolturas y nada de chocolate, y solo había una explicación para eso.

—Chicas— dijeron los dos chicos de la casa Loud al ver la alacena vacía. Sabían que el chocolate desapareció, porque las chicas se lo comieron, ambos sabían que sus hermanas eran "chocoadictas", no podían resistirse a comer chocolate para nada.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Nos quedamos sin chocolate, y ya hay 83 bases de tarta— señalo Clyde el monton de tartas sin terminar amontonadas en la mesa.

—Supongo que tendremos que usar otra cosa, pero ¿Qué podemos usar? — pregunto Lincoln.

—Pues busquemos que cosas tenemos a mano— ordeno el rubio a los dos niños, quienes asintieron para comenzar a revisar toda la cocina.

* * *

—Bien, luego de buscar por una hora, esto es todo lo que tenemos— dijo Lincoln mirando todo lo que pudieran usar para los pies.

Luego de una larga y tediosa hora buscando en casi todos los lados de la cocina, y todo lo que lograron encontraron, fueron algunas manzanas, bananos, fresas, queso crema, cocos, moras, frambuesas, y duraznos, pero nada de chocolate como los dos chicos pensaban.

—Bueno, no es chocolate, pero servirán— declaro el rubio con calma.

—Sí, pero nosotros no sabemos cómo hacerlas, pensamos en usar chocolate porque sería facíl— dijo Clyde al hermano mayor de su amigo.

—No sé preocupen, para eso estoy aquí yo, solo déjenmelo a mí, yo me encargo— declaro el blondo tomando un cuchillo, no importaba cuanto trabajo le llevara, ayudaría a su hermanito, y a su amigo a ganar ese proyecto.

* * *

— ¡Dame una crema de coco! —

— ¡Yo quiero una de mermelada de fresas! —

— ¡Una de moras! —

Eran los pedidos que varios niños hacían en el puesto de Pies de Lincoln y Clyde, quienes trataban de atender a varios de sus compañeros, pero no eran los únicos, ya que Naruto los estaba ayudando a venderlos, y tenía que ser rápido para atender a todos los niños, y debía admitir algo, las niñas eran iguales que sus hermanas, muy comelonas.

— ¿Me puedes dar un pie de durazno? — pregunto una de las compañeras de Lincoln, quien tenía un pequeño sonrojo al estar cerca del Loud mayor, quien le sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo que la chica suspire al igual que las demás niñas que hacían una fila para comprar un Pie con él.

—Aquí tienes princesa, buen provecho— entrego el rubio el Pie, mientras la niña se iba con una sonrisa boba, y caminando con torpeza mientras seguía mirando al chico más guapo que alguna vez haya visto. — ¿Y tú que deseas corazón? — le pregunto el oji-azul a otra niña, quien igual que las demás, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente por ver una sonrisa tan bella.

—Naruto es realmente popular con las chicas, yo quisiera ser igual que él para que Lori me note— comento Clyde con celos, al ver lo popular que era el blondo, quien solo hacía su trabajo.

—Ni lo digas, lo bueno es que nuestras hermanas no están cerca, de otro modo se volvería un caos— dijo Lincoln que cobraba la venta de Pies.

—Yo quisiera que Lori peleara por mí— comento con corazones en los ojos el pelinegro, al imaginar que la hermana mayor de su amigo peleaba por él, el peliblanco solo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, era molesto saber que a su amigo le gustaba su hermana. Pero por otra parte, estaba feliz de ver que todos los Pies se estaban vendiendo rápido, debía admitir algo, que su hermano fuera popular le estaba ayudando mucho.

* * *

—Gracias de nuevo hermano, realmente me ayudaste mucho— agradeció el peliblanco a su hermano mayor.

—Como dije, no hay nada que agradecer hermanito, estoy para ayudarte— dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, ya habían terminado de vender todos los Pies, así que ellos ya se iban a ir, eran los primeros en haber terminado de vender su mercancía.

—Con esto sin duda alguna ganaremos— dijo Clyde también con emoción.

—Sí, ahora ayúdenme a recoger todo— ordeno el blondo a los pequeños, quienes asintieron. El peliblanco solo miro a su hermano, sino fuera por su ayuda, no hubieran podido vender nada, por eso lo que iba a hacer ahora se le hacía un poco difícil, pero se tocó un pequeño fajo de dinero que sus compañeras le dieron, para que hiciera algo y su hermano se quitara su camisa, y bueno, tenía una lata de soda para celebrar, la agito con fuerza mientras sentía como burbujeaba, pero bueno, si quería ser el mejor, tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios.

—Hermano, toma una soda antes de todo, para celebrar el haber terminado nuestra venta— dijo Lincoln entregándole la soda explosiva al blondo, quien solo sonrió por eso.

—Gracias hermanito— el oji-azul tomo la soda, el oji-negro solo se apartó al momento que su hermano abría la soda.

Una gran explosión de soda se hizo presente, y todos los presentes miraron el lugar del accidente. El torrente de gaseosa desapareció, el rubio solo estaba quieto, mientras la bebida bajaba por su rostro, claro que esto causo que la mayoría de chicos se riera por eso, después de todo, ese chico nuevo que vino había tenido bajo sus pies a las chicas más lindas de la escuela. Naruto abrió sus ojos, seguido de tirar la lata al suelo, se limpió los ojos y luego miro a su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto con interés el rubio a su hermanito, quien solo levantó los hombros.

—Mi error— fue lo único que dijo Lincoln, al momento que el Loud mayor bajaba la vista y sentir su camisa mojada.

—Genial, ahora estoy bañado en gaseosa— declaro para quitarse la camisa sin pena alguna, al hacerlo, el rostro de todas las chicas presentes, incluyendo el de las maestras se puso rojo al ver a semejante adonis.

Un chico de cabello rubio liso, ojos azules como el más brillante mar, o quizás el más puro diamante, de una piel con un bronceado perfecto que lo hacía ver más bello, y ese cuerpo, por dios, tenía un cuerpo escultural que sin duda alguna competía contra el mejor actor, incluso parecía un modelo. El rubio solo se comenzó a limpiar la cara con su camisa mojada, y el cabello, pero gracias a eso, varias de las chicas presentes, y una que otra maestra saco su teléfono, para tomarle foto al hermoso y guapo adonis que tenían delante de ellas, y que usara esas vendas en su cuerpo, le daba un toque salvaje, como la de un chico malo.

Claro que algo con lo que no contaron, fue que el flash de sus cámaras llamarían la atención del modelo, quien al notar lo que pasaba, se puso rojo como un tomate por ver que le tomaban fotos, así que solo hizo una cosa… correr.

— ¡Nos vemos en la casa Lincoln! — grito el blondo que corría con todas sus fuerzas.

—" _Lo siento hermano_ "— se disculpó mentalmente el peliblanco por haberle puesto esa trampa a la persona que admiraba mucho, pero gano un poco de dinero extra, y de seguro tendría una buena nota.

* * *

Las chicas de la casa Loud estaban disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, todas estaban en la sala, haciendo sus cosas, Lori junto a Leni, Luna y Luan estaban sentada en el sofá, Lisa junto a Lana y Lola estaban haciendo sus cosas en la mesa de la sala, Lucy estaba sentada en el piso leyendo uno de sus libros, Lynn por su parte leía una revista sobre deporte, y Lily, la pequeña estaba jugando con sus juguetes y mantita. Sí, todo era tranquilo sin sus dos hermanos, a veces, ellas también necesitaban un tiempo a solas, sin sus dos hermanos por el lugar. La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, asustando a las chicas que gritaron, solo para ver a su hermano mayor que se recostó sobre la puerta, mientras respiraba con agitación… y estaba semi-desnudo.

— ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás sin tu camisa? — pregunto Lori que trataba de no ver el escultural cuerpo de su hermano, pero la tentación era mucha, y ni hablar de las otras, ellas apartaron el rostro para no mirar el pecado viviente. Por su parte el blondo solo se recompuso, para recuperar el aire.

—Yo… fui… atacado…— dijo con dificultad el rubio, alarmando a todas las chicas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fuiste atacado? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la rubia mayor, al momento que todas las demás se unían para revisarlo, y aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Sí… y lo que me ataco… fue una… tonta lata de gaseosa— las chicas solo miraron a su hermano por lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todas extrañadas por eso.

— ¿Cómo que fuiste atacado por una lata de gaseosa? — pregunto Lynn.

—Sí, ¿explícate hermano? — pidió Luna con la ceja derecha arqueada.

—Lo que paso, es que Lincoln me dio una gaseosa para celebrar el haber vendido todos los Pies que preparamos, pero parece que me hizo una de sus típicas broma, y bueno, termine bañado en gaseosa en medio de muchos niños y niñas, y tuve que limpiarme con mi camisa, pero las chicas comenzaron a tomar fotos, y me vine corriendo, y en el camino mi camisa se atoro en un árbol y la perdí… por eso vengo así— explico lo más breve el blondo, mientras sus hermanas no sabían que decir, hasta que recordaron algo.

— ¿Dices que te tomaron fotos? — pregunto Luan que solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de su hermano.

—Sí, como sea, ire a darme una ducha, se siente asqueroso estar cubierto de gaseosa— declaro al momento que pasaba entre sus hermanas, mientras se iba sin pena alguna, y claro que no debería tenerla, después de todo, ellas eran sus hermanas, no tenía nada que ocultarles a ellas, pero no sabía que solo estaba aumentando el nivel de deseo de las chicas, quienes solo pudieron morderse los labios al ver el sensual cuerpo de su hermano, en especial ahora que tenía esas vendas, le daba un toque más "sensual".

* * *

El blondo se encontraba en el baño, acostado en la bañera mientras miraba el techo del cuarto blanco, mientras escuchaba a sus hermanas hacer lo suyo, como era costumbre. Pero hoy tenía su mente en otro lado, desde esa tarde que paso a solas con Wendy, le volvieron todos los recuerdos de las cosas que hicieron juntos.

Dio un largo suspiro para mirar el techo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, para dejarse llevar por sus memorias, realmente odiaba haber aceptado salir con su amiga, lo mejor hubiera sido rechazar su amor, si le dieran la oportunidad de volver al pasado, y rechazar la confesión de su amiga… no lo haría, con ella paso muchos bellos momentos, gratos momentos que nunca olvidaría nunca. Solo cerros sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

* * *

—Ve a jugar mi pequeño, aquí estaremos si nos necesitas— dijo con una sonrisa, la madre pelirroja del rubio, quien sonrió.

—Gracias mami— dijo el pequeño Naruto, quien corrió hasta la piscina de arena del parque.

—Ten cuidado— dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hijo correr.

El pequeño rubio solo se fue a jugar con la arena, hoy jugaría solo, ya que sus nueva amiga Lori no iba a poder venir hoy, porque se había ido a visitar a una familiar, así que hoy jugaría solo en el parque, eso lo ponía algo triste, pero mañana ya podría ver a su mejor amiga. Así que solo se puso a hacer figuras en la arena, todo mientras era vigilado por sus padres.

Tan concentrado estaba jugando, que no noto la pelota que iba hacía el, y no la hubiera notado de no ser porque escucho que alguien le gritaba, el oji-azul se giró al momento que atrapaba la pelota con sus manos, para bajarla y ver al dueño, y al hacerlo, solo miro a una niña de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, quien usaba una blusa azul, además de una falda azul y debajo una licra negra, también llevaba unos zapatos rojos.

—Lo siento, ¿no te golpee con mi pelota? — pregunto la pequeña pelirroja de 4 años.

—No, aquí tienes— entrego el pequeño oij-azul la pelota.

—Gracias— agradeció la oji-verde, para mirar al rubio. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto la pequeña que miraba las marcas en la cara del niño.—Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó el oji-azul, quien se levantó para extender su mano en señal de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por la pelirroja.

—Me llamo Wendy— se presentó la pelirroja, mientras a lo lejos, los padres del rubio tenían una sonrisa, al ver que su hijo había hecho una nueva amiga. —Que lindas marcas tienes en la cara— dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, a mí me gustan tus ojos— agradeció el blondo, haciendo que la niña ría por eso. — ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? — pregunto la niña al blondo.

— ¿Con ustedes? — dijo el rubio extrañado al verla solo a ella.

—Sí, con mi amiga y conmigo— la pelirroja se hizo a un lado, para mostrar a otra niña que se encontraba detrás de ella, de cabello negro y corto. —Ella es mi amiga Leika, ¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotras? — pregunto de nuevo la oji-verde, para recibir una sonrisa por parte del oji-azul.

—Claro, me gustaría muchos— respondió con felicidad, al momento que solo seguía a su nueva amiga Wendy, olvidándose por completo de su amiga Lori, y sin saber que las dos chicas con las que estaba a punto de jugar, serían sus mejores amigas, y algo más cuando fueran adolescente.

* * *

El blondo abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en el bañera, levanto las manos para mirar sus nuevas cicatrices, sabía que nunca las perdería, ya que los cortes que recibió por parte de esos malditos fueron profundos, sin mencionar que los cuchillos que usaron fueron de sierra, era un milagro que no haya perdido su brazo derecho, luego de haber evitado que apuñalaran a Sashi, realmente estaba seguro que si su madre las viera, ella se encargaría de matarlo.

Solo suspiro al recordar el pequeño sueño despierto que tuvo, se cubrió los ojos por eso, ese fue un duro golpe, uno muy duro realmente, no solo recordó el día que conoció a Wendy y Leika, sino también a sus difuntos padres, se quedó así por unos segundos, para luego prestarle atención a su celular, alguien lo estaba llamando, iba a contestar, pero de pronto escucho el grito de su hermanito.

Sin perder tiempo, salto de la tina y tomo la toalla, se la amarro con rapidez en la cintura y salió del baño a toda prisa, hasta el lugar donde escucho el grito de Lincoln, y no fue el único que lo hizo, el blondo escucho que el grito provenía de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, solo entro de golpe.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! — pregunto el oji-azul mirando a todos lados, para ver a su hermano menor junto a Charles, mientras habían muchos frascos en el suelo, frascos que provenían del escritorio de Lisa.

—Lincoln, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué gritaste, y porque hay vidrios en el piso? — pregunto el blondo para caminar hasta su hermano, y tomarlo de los hombros.— ¿Qué paso aquí? — pregunto Naruto, solo para ser abrazado por su hermanito.— ¡Oh, gracias a dios que estás aquí! ¡Realmente estoy feliz de verte de nuevo hermano! — exclamo el pequeño peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto Lori apareciendo por la puerta, y quedarse quieta mirando a su hermano recién bañado.

—Sí, ¿Quién grito como niña? — pregunto Lynn para mirar a su hermano mayor solo con una toalla, mientras estaba mojado, se puso roja mientras miraba ese sensual cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto Lisa al momento que era acompañada por sus demás hermanas, la pequeña con lentes entonces miro todos sus tubos de ensayo en el suelo.— ¡Chicas, que bueno verlas a todas! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos a todos aquí! — declaro Lincoln que abrazaba a sus hermanas, quienes se extrañaron por eso.

—Lincoln, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto Lori preocupada por su hermanito.

—Sí, es raro que nos abraces así de la nada— apoyo Lola que también se encontraba preocupada por la salud de su hermanito.

— ¿Qué paso exactamente aquí Lincoln? — pregunto el rubio levantándose, al momento que sus hermanas se ponían rojas, y suspiraban al ver ese cuerpo hermoso.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba jugando con mi yo-yo, y entonces por error lo tire sobre los tubos de lisa, y arruine su trabajo de toda la vida. Y eso causo que una explosión ocurriera, abrió un hoyo en la pared el cual le pego a Leni en la cabeza, ella se volvió super lista que Lisa dejo su carrera de científica, Leni se volvió una gran científica, y eso causo que Lisa se fuera a trabajar para Flip, y eso llevo a que Lynn fuera sacado de todos sus equipos por ir mal en la escuela, y ella golpeo a Lola la cual quedo deforme con una nariz de cerdo. Lana se encerró en una bola de hámster gigante. Lori comenzó a salir con Clyde. Luan se olvidó de su carrera como comediante por un tonto reportaje sobre el medio ambiente y se volvió una criminal. Luna se convirtió en una estrella de rock, pero no duro mucho ya que fue destruida luego de destruir una habitación de hotel por una mísera mentita. Lucy fue mordida por un vampiro y ella se convirtió en un verdadero monstruo. Lily se convirtió en una gigante por los líquidos de los envases que rompí con el yo-yo. Y Naruto se volvía un velocista malvado y se hacía llamar Savitar, además de que aterrorizaba a todo el mundo, y lo controlaba, y usaba un súper e increíble traje, y, y…—el peliblanco fue detenido por el rubio mayor.

—Wow, wow, wow. Calmante hermanito— dijo el rubio para tomar a su hermano de los hombros, y poner su mano sobre su frente. — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿había algo peligroso en esos envases Lisa? — pregunto el oji-azul a su hermanita.

—No realmente, pero creo que los gases causaron que Lincoln sufriera del llamado "Efecto mariposa", que es cuando una acción en concreto lleva a miles de catástrofes. Cuando Lincoln rompió los tubos, debió comenzar a imaginarse que cosas pasarían si escapaba y no decía la verdad, y lo que acaba de decir fue el resultado de eso mismo— explico con seriedad Lisa acomodándose sus lentes, mientras todos miraban a Lincoln.

— ¿Entonces no se volvió loco? — pregunto Luna a su hermanito.

—No, no se volvió loco— aclaro con seriedad la pequeña peli-castaña.

—Bien, eso es bueno— dijo el rubio levantándose para mirar el lugar.

— ¡Oh por dios, Naruto! ¡¿Qué te paso en la espalda?! — grito Leni que corrió para mirar la gran cicatriz de su hermano en la espalda.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te paso? — dijo Luan que también camino para ver la herida de su hermano.

— ¿Qué diablos te paso en las manos? — pregunto Lynn mirando los brazos y manos de su hermano, quien trago en seco al notar que había sido descubierto.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Lori con preocupación en su mirada, al momento que el susodicho solo trago en seco, por correr para saber que le paso a su hermanito, se olvidó que tenía que ponerse vendas para cubrir sus heridas.

* * *

—Entonces estás heridas son por la pelea que tuviste el sábado en la noche— declaro Lori que untaba una pomada en la herida que su hermano tenía en la espalda.

—Sí, como les dije, esos seis hombre nos atacaron luego de que Sashi soltó el primer golpe, sacaron sus cuchillos y bueno, no fue una pelea para enseñarles a comportarse. Fue una pelea para sobrevivir a unos locos— aclaro con calma el blondo, mientras estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana Lori.

Luego de verse rodeado, les dijo a todas que les diría lo que paso, pero que necesitaba ir a cambiarse, y bueno, ahora estaban en el cuarto de las hermanas mayores, mientras su hermana le aplicaba una pomada que la Sr. Fenton le entrego, una que ayudaría a quitar, o al menos pasar desapercibidas las cicatrices.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para cerrar estás heridas? — pregunto Lucy señalando las cicatrices, las cuales se miraban que apenas se iban cerrando.

—Como dije, fui con la Sra. Fenton para que me curara, claro que fue difícil convencerla de que lo hiciera, sin mencionar que le tuve que suplicar para que no le dijera nada a mamá, y bueno, me dio esta pomada para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas, pero es difícil aplicarla en la espalda— respondió el oji-azul, quien se dejaba atender por Lori.

—Ni me lo digas, se nota que te costaba mucho, está es la única herida que no ha cerrado del todo— apoyo la rubia poniendo vendas en la zona herida.

— ¿Pero porque lo ocultaste de nosotras? Nos lo pudiste haber dicho— pregunto Lola a su hermano mayor, quien suspiro por eso, al momento que Lori le decía que ya estaba listo, solo se puso su camisa para suspirar.

—Lo sé, pude decírselos, pero…— se quedó callado el rubio por unos segundos, pensando en que decir.

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunto la rockera.

—Tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que ustedes fueran con mamá y papá a decirles lo que paso. Sí mamá se entera de esto, sin duda alguna me prohibirá salir por el resto de mi vida de la casa— se levantó de la cama, para comenzar a caminar en círculos. — ¿Saben lo que mamá haría? No solo es eso de prohibirme salir por el resto de mi vida, sino también me quitaría muchas cosas, y tal vez me obligue a dejar mi trabajo, e incluso me ordene que termine con Sashi. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, yo amo a Sashi, ella es la primera chica que realmente me gusta, con ella siento algo que no puedo describir, solo sé que con ella me siento bien y feliz, y quiero seguir así— confeso Naruto a todas sus hermanas, quienes solo pudieron bajar la vista, mientras apretaban los puños, realmente estaba enamorado, su hermano si amaba a Sashi, y mucho como para confesarles eso, eso era duro para ellas, escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del oji-azul.

—No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a nuestros padres, nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte— dijo Leni con una sonrisa falsa, ella también estaba sufriendo por eso, pero debía ser fuerte, si su hermano era feliz con otra mujer, lo aceptaría aunque eso la matara por dentro.

* * *

— ¿Alguna ha visto a Naruto? Se suponía que nos veríamos luego de la clase de matemáticas, pero no llego— dijo Sashi a sus amigos.

— ¿En serio? Eso es raro en él— comento Leika extrañada por eso.

— ¿Qué clase tenía en ese momento? — pregunto la pelirroja mirando a Danny.

—Música— respondió con calma el pelinegro.

—Oh, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta— dijo la oji-verde con calma.

— ¿Está en clase de música entonces? — pregunto la oji-café a las chicas.

—Sí— dijeron los mejores amigos del blondo.

— ¿Y porque estaría en clase de música? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—De seguro debe estar con Sam— comento la pelinegra, mejor amiga del blondo, haciendo que Sashi se tensé por eso.

— ¿Quién es Sam? — pregunto la oji-café.

—Es una amiga de Naruto, de seguro deben estar practicando— respondió Danny con serenidad.

— ¿Practicando? — interrogo la novia del Loud.

—Sí, sabes que Naruto es bueno para muchas cosas, y bueno, Sam es lo que se llama una aspirante a estrella de rock, pero tiene un largo camino que recorrer. Y bueno, como Naruto es bueno tocando muchos instrumentos, le pidió que la ayudara a mejorar a tocar la guitarra, y acepto, después de todo, esa chica es como su hermana Luna, eso es lo que él dice a veces. Así que la ayuda de vez en cuando, y hoy debe ser día de práctica— explico Leika ante las dudas que la novia de su amigo tenía.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? — dijo una nueva voz, al momento que la novia del blondo miraba a un chico nuevo, quien parecía ser de ascendencia latina.

—Hola Bobby— saludaron los chicos al joven de pelo negro.

—Oigan, saben dónde está Naruto, quiero que le dé esto a Lori— el chico saco una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón, esto hizo que Sashi mirara al tipo, ¿acaso no tenía miedo de su novio? ¿No sabía lo que pasaba si alguien quería invitar a una de sus hermanas?.

—Ve a la sala de música, debe estar con Sam— respondió Wendy.

—Gracias, nos vemos— se despidió el chico para correr hacía el blondo, al momento que la oji-café miro a los chicos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la pelirroja al ver la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Sí saben que ese chico está coqueteando con la hermana de Naruto, verdad? — pregunto a todos, quienes parecían extrañados por eso, hasta que recordaron que Sashi era nueva.

—Oh, ya, ¿crees que lo enviamos a una muerte segura con Naruto? — la pelinegra solo asintió ante la pregunta de Leika.

—Sí, no te preocupes por nada. A Naruto le cae muy bien Bobby, es uno de los pocos chicos que podrían considerarse amigos de él— musito Danny con calma.

— ¿En que es diferente él? — pregunto la Kobayashi.

—Pues para empezar, Bobby de cierto modo es igual que Naruto, verás, Bobby tiene muchos trabajos de medio tiempo, a veces no viene a estudiar por estar trabajando, y lo hace por una buena razón, y es que ayuda a su madre la cual es enfermera. El padre de Bobby los abandono, cuando él tenía 5 años, y en ese momento su madre estaba esperando a su hermanita. Naruto y Bobby se conocen desde los 13 años, y bueno, a Naruto le cayó bien Bobby luego de saber su pasado y que trabaja como loco para ayudar a su madre y cuidar de su hermanita, y eso lo respeta. Así que por esa razón a Naruto no le molesta que Bobby trate de salir con Lori— explico Wendy a la oji-café, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

* * *

Sashi había decidido ir a ver a su novio a la sala de música, lo iba a esperar hasta que terminara de practicar con esa tal Sam. Así que con eso en mente, se fue directo a la sala, a la cual llego luego de unos minutos de caminar, y al hacerlo, noto que no fue la única que tuvo esa idea, ya que pudo ver a una de las tantas hermanas de Naruto, sino estaba mal, su nombre era Luna, ya que ella usaba una camisa con una calavera, y bueno, ella tenía esa camisa, camino hasta ella para ponerse a su lado.

—Hola Luna— saludo la pelinegra, haciendo que la peli-castaña se asuste y grite, además de caerse de espalda.

—Oh, eres tú— dijo la rockera al ver que quien la asusto fue la novia de su hermano. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la Loud.

—Pues lo mismo que tú, vine para ver a Naruto— respondió la pelinegra, para acercarse y mirar por la ventana, al hacerlo miro a su novio, junto a dos chicas que no debían tener más de 14 años, una era rubia de pelo largo quien tenía un mechón de color purpura en la frente, y la otra era pelinegra con una gran melena, que el pelo cubría su rostro, además también había un chico entre ellos, todos estaban con sus instrumentos, en el caso de Naruto, la rubia y el chico, ellos tenían guitarras, y la otra chica estaba en una batería.

— ¿Qué irán a hacer? — pregunto la pelinegra, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo miro a la hermanita de su novio, podía notar un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo único que ya había visto antes.

Ella sabía lo que era enamorarse, y también sabía que era que alguien de tu familia se enamore, su hermanito tenía 15 años, ella lo había visto enamorarse y ser destrozado, y ese brillo que miraba en los ojos de Luna, era el mismo que noto cuando su hermano se enamoró por primera vez. Negó mentalmente por eso, era imposible, no podía ser posible lo que estaba pensando, ¿o sí era posible?. Solo miro atentamente a la hermana, o hermanastra o como quiera que sea ahora, y luego miro a su novio.

—Muy bien, ¿están listos? — pregunto el rubio a sus pupilos.

Estos chicos eran grandes fanáticos del rock, igual que su hermana Luna, y como su hermanita era conocida por la mayoría, ya que a veces se presentaba en algunos lugares, y estos chicos, la rubia se llamaba Sam, la pelinegra era Jade, y el chico se llamaba Rex. Los tres aspiraban a ser estrellas de rock también, pero había un pequeño problema, y ese era que ninguno podía tocar bien, así que los estaba ayudando, al principio se iba a negar, ya que él no es muy bueno tocando tampoco, pero los chicos fueron tan insistentes, sin mencionar que los tres hablaron igual que su hermana Luna, y se dejó convencer, y ahora era el maestro de los tres, debía admitir algo, le gustaba poder ser de ayuda para ellos, ya que desde que Luna se volvió tan buena, ayudarla dejo de ser una de sus obligaciones, de vez en cuando le brindaba apoyo o consejos, como aquella vez que ambos cantaron a todo pulmón en el garaje, pero esos momentos eran pocos, y ayudar a estos chicos era gratificante.

—Empecemos con esto— dijo Sam con una sonrisa, siendo seguido por sus amigos. El oji-azul sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—Bien, entonces empecemos a rockear— ordeno el blondo, al momento que comenzaban a tocar.

(Back from the dead - Skillet)

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

Las guitarras habían empezado a tocar, seguido de la batería, y el vocalista no fue nadie más que Naruto, las dos chicas de afuera solo miraban atentamente todo, eso era un ensayo sin duda alguna, y Sashi debía admitir que la voz de su novio no sonaba mal, mientras que los ojos de Luna brillaban con fuerza al escuchar esa bella voz cantar.

 **Cold and black inside this coffin**

 **Cause you all try to keep me down**

 **How it feels to be forgotten**

 **But you'll never forget me now**

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes**

 **I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah**

 **The zombies come out at night**

 **They'll never catch me**

 **They'll never catch me**

El Loud se acercó al micrófono, mientras tocaba con pasión su guitarra, siendo seguido por los chicos.

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

Los chicos esta vez fueron los que se encargaron de hacer el coro, mientras tocaban y el blondo solo se quedó a escucharlo.

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning**

 **Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline**

 **We are young, we are strong, we will rise**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line**

 **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light**

 **Full of love, full of light, full of fight**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

La voz del rubio subio de tono, mientras se dejaba llevar por las notas, los demás chicos también se dejaron llevar, y se movían con fuerza y agitando sus cabezas en señal de aprobación.

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

Sashi debía admitir que la canción era buena, a ella también le encantaba el rock, y bueno, la canción que su novio estaba cantando era genial.

 **Break the skin, spread like poison**

 **Dying slow when we all attack**

 **How it feels to be the broken**

 **You took a piece now I'm biting back**

El rubio dejo de tocar, para tomar el microfono mientras cantaba con fuerza y a todo pulmon.

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes**

 **I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah**

 **The zombies come out at night**

 **They'll never catch me**

 **They'll never catch me**

Luna solo miraba con admiracion a su hermano, escucharlo cantar a todo pulmón, el verlo moverse de esa forma, como movía su cuerpo de una manera natural, como si su cuerpo, mente y alma estuvieran sincronizadas, no sabía cómo describir como se sentía al verlo así, solo había una palabra, y eso era amor.

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

Los chicos solo movían su cabeza de un lado a otro, siendo consumidos por lo pegajosa y buena que era la canción.

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning**

 **Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline**

 **We are young, we are strong, we will rise**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line**

 **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light**

 **Full of love, full of light, full of fight**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

Las dos chicas de la banda solo miraban con gran respeto y admiración a su instructor, o deberían decir maestro, no solo sabía tocar bien cualquier instrumento, sino también cantaba con una gran voz y la canción, por dios, él escribió la canción y era espectacular.

 **Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

El blondo levanto su puño con fuerza, para bajarlo y hacer sonar su guitarra con fuerza, mientras hacía coro con los demás.

 **Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out**

 **Never break, never bow**

 **Never beg, not a doubt**

Naruto agarro el micrófono mientras los chicos seguían tocando.

 **The zombies come out at night**

 **They'll never catch me**

 **They'll never catch me**

El blondo dejo de tocar, al momento que comenzaba a aplaudir, mientras sus pupilos seguían tocando, solo que ahora le bajaban un poco al tono.

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

Comenzó a cantar casi en un susurro el oji-azul, seguido de que sus amigos comenzaron a tocar con fuerza de nuevo, y el blondo tomaba el micrófono.

 **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning**

 **Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline**

 **We are young, we are strong, we will rise**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line**

 **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light**

 **Full of love, full of light, full of fight**

 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

Todas las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver como el rubio cantaba con pasión, haciendo que su cabello baile en el aire, causando que el corazón de todas lata con fuerza. Sashi miro a Luna, solo para notar la gran sonrisa que tenía y el sonrojo que poseía en sus mejillas, eso la desconcentro, y miro a su novio, ¿acaso era posible lo que había pensado? ¿Luna amaba a Naruto? pero no era amor de hermanos, sino amor por alguna persona con la cual deseas pasar toda tu vida.

 **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**

 **Dead tonight**

 **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**

 **Back from the dead tonight**

 **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**

 **Dead tonight**

 **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**

 **Back from the dead tonight**

Terminaron de cantar todos, al momento que comenzaban a respirar con agitación, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La canción había salido espectacular, por no decir que había sido la canción más genial que todos habían escuchado. Y la felicidad no pudo contenerse en las chicas de la banda, quienes saltaron sobre el rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras gritaban de felicidad.

Y esto no fue bien recibido para la hermana, y la novia del oji-azul, quien solo correspondió al abrazo, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en problemas, con su novia, pero en especial con su hermana. Sashi solo miro a la Loud, para notar que gruñía mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos, sin duda alguna Luna era la que más celos tenía.

—Esa canción es increíble— dijo Sam al rubio que sonrió, para dejar de abrazarlas.

—Gracias, entonces creo que eso es todo por hoy— declaro el Loud a los chicos, para quitarse la guitarra y dársela a Sam.

— ¿Enserio tienes que irte ahora? — pregunto la rubia tomando su guitarra.

—Sí, ¿no puedes acompañarnos a comer? — pregunto Jade al oji-azul, quien solo sonrió.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar hoy, quizás otro día— respondió Naruto, quien tomaba su mochila.

—De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides— ordeno la rubia con una sonrisa, al momento que le daba un golpe en el hombro al oji-azul.

—No lo haré, nos vemos— se despidió el oji-azul para salir del salón.

Al salir solo miro su teléfono, tenía media hora para llegar a su trabajo, solo suspiro para comenzar a correr. Los chicos salieron a los pocos minutos, dejando el pasillo de la escuela en completo silencio. Por su parte, Luna y Sashi se encontraba respirando con agitación en el parque, cuando termino la práctica y vieron que el rubio estaba por irse, salieron corriendo para que no fueran descubiertas, y ahora ambas se encontraban recuperando el aliento.

—Eso… estuvo… cerca— comento con la respiración agitada la Kobayashi, recibiendo un simple "Sí" por parte de la hermana de su novio, luego de unos minutos, ambas recuperaron el aire, ninguna tenía buena condición, ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, la novia del blondo no estaba segura del todo sobre la idea que se le vino a la mente, pero lo iba a averiguar, en su momento.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió Luna de la pelinegra, quien solo asintió para ver como la hermana de su novio se iba.

—" _¿Acaso será posible?_ "— pensó la pelinegra que se cruzó de brazos, viendo con detenimiento a la rockera.

Sabía que todos eran muy sobreprotectores entre ellos, los amigos de Naruto le habían dicho que el rubio era muy celoso con sus hermanas, sabía que ningún chico se acercaba a las hermanas Loud, por temor a que su novio los golpeara, y algunos cuantos valientes que lograban hacerlo, pues eran rechazados sin importar lo que hiciera. Y con Naruto, las cosas eran iguales, es obvio que un chico tan guapo y genial como Naruto tendría muchas pretendientes, muchas chicas caminando detrás de él. Pero la historia era la misma, las chicas eran rechazadas, o bueno, el Loud siempre se excusaba con sus hermanas, las cuales con gusto lo apoyaban, aunque por ahí escucho el rumor de que varias veces, vieron a alguna de las chicas sacar cartas de amor del casillero de Naruto, además de que a veces, ellas les decían a las chicas que no estaba interesado en salir con ninguna de ellas.

No quería suponer nada realmente, pero como estaban las cosas y las pruebas, solo negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad, que las chicas amaran al que era su hermano. Solo sonrió, de seguro solo eran divagaciones, eso era imposible, solo eran tontas ideas, Naruto no las miraba más que como hermanas, así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ¿será que las sospechas de sashi son reales? ¿Tiene de que preocuparse?. Y como vieron, parte del pasado del rubio salió a flote, si quieren saber que pasará, no se duerman, que cuando tenga nueva laptop, sacaré los episodios como pan caliente.**

 **Nos vemis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí yo de nuevo luego de un largo tiempo. Quizás piensen que ya conseguí una nueva laptop, pero no es así, logré terminar este cap en mi celular, me tomo mi tiempo, ya que si es difícil poder escribir cuando el maldito auto corrector te corrige todo el tiempo.**

 **Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que sólo sigan siendo pacientes, y para aquellos que esperan una actualización de mis otros fics, por favor, sigan siendo pacientes, ya que me tomará más tiempo conseguir una nueva laptop, el dinero que tenía para ella lo gaste en comprar un nuevo par de anteojos, ya que al parecer mi maldita graduación subió, y necesito nuevos lentes o me quedaré ciego (me voy a volver Daredevil :v), así que tendrán que esperar más tiempo.**

 **Y otra cosa, estuve pensando en hacer unos cuantos one-shot de este fic, algo como el especial de Navidad que les traje, en donde Naruto termina sólo con alguna de las tantas chicas con las cuales siempre es shippeado el pobre de Lincoln, las cuales son casi todas las chicas de la serie. Además de tener en mente otro proyecto, uno que trata sobre un choque de todos los multiversos o universos, como lo quieran llamar, y bueno, prácticamente sería un mundo lleno de criaturas mágicas, místicas, seres humanos y máquinas, un loco fic sin duda alguna, pero creo que si podría tener futuro. Y para aclarar, sería por así decirlo un NarutoXTLH, y otro en el que Naruto sea maestro en la escuela, y ya saben que pasaría 7u7, y bueno, si les interesa alguna de esas ideas, diganmelo para saber si los hago, o sólo seguir con este fin.**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, me despido y les deseo lo mejor.**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que tú familia sepa que somos novios? — pregunto Wendy al rubio, mientras los dos estaban en un restaurante de la ciudad, en lo que era una cita.

— ¿Es enserio? Sabes cómo son, si saben que estamos saliendo, de seguro se entrometerán, en especial mamá y las chicas. Las quiero a todas, pero a veces no puedo con ellas— respondió Naruto con pesadez, la oji-verde solo lo miro para suspirar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, además, siento que no les caigo bien a las chicas, y si se enteran que somos novios, creo que me odiarían— comento la Corduroy a su novio.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Eso ya es exagerar? — replico el blondo que tenía la ceja derecha arqueada.

— ¿Tú crees? Si cada vez que voy y estoy contigo, alguna de las chicas se va a meter, o si la saludo, me saludo con dificultad, como si fuera difícil hablarme— dijo con seriedad la pelirroja.

—Vamos, de seguro debe ser la pubertad, sabes que a todos se nos da diferente— refuto el Loud la supuesta mala actitud de sus hermanitas, sabía que ellas no podían odiar a Wendy, después de todo, la pelirroja era como de la familia, así que era imposible que las chicas la odiaran, al menos así es como él lo miraba.

—Eso dices tú— comento enojada la chica, realmente le enojaba ver que para Narutos, sus hermanas eran unas princesas, unos angelitos que eran perfectas, pero ella sabía que no les agradaba a ninguna de las chicas, eso era más que claro, pero su novio no se dedicaba a ver más allá.

* * *

— ¡Naruto! —

Fue el grito que se escuchó en la habitación del hijo mayor de la casa Loud, sacándolo de su trance, el oji-azul volvió en sí para mirar a su hermanito Lincoln, quien parecía estarlo llamando desde hace un rato.

—Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto el peliblanco a su hermano mayor.

—Eh… Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba divagando— respondió el oji-azul. — ¿Qué se te ofrece hermanito? — pregunto Naruto, no sabía en qué momento recordó la que sería su primera pelea con Wendy, y pensar en eso ahora no era bueno, así que solo sonrió para ocultar su seriedad.

—Bueno, quería pedirte que me llevaras a la tienda de comics, hoy es miércoles así que es día de comic nuevo, ¿me puedes llevar tú? — pregunto el oji-negro a su hermano.

— ¿No puede llevarte Lori? Me encuentro algo ocupado ahora— señalo el blondo sus cuadernos y libros, tenía un examen el viernes, y tenía que estudiar mucho.

—No, sabes cómo es Lori, ella quiere que lave su ropa para poder llevarme a la tienda de comics, y no digas que también está Leni, sabes que ella no tiene permitido conducir luego del incidente con la monja— contesto el pequeño Loud, al momento que el oji-azul no pudo evitar darle la razón al peliblanco, Lori tenía ciertas condiciones para que llevara a alguna de sus hermanas al lugar que ellas desearan, y Leni, bueno, ella era un peligro al volante, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero era así, y solo quedaba él sino se encontraban sus padres. — ¿Entonces podrías llevarme, por favor? — rogo Lincoln haciendo ojos de cachorro, mientras se arrodillaba como si su petición fuera de vida o muerte, el oji-azul chasqueo la lengua ante eso, su hermano no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que aceptara, solo suspiro en señal de derrota.

—De acuerdo, vamos— declaro Naruto, al momento que su hermanito gritaba de emoción, para bajar e ir por su chaqueta, el blondo sonrió ante eso, y solo tomo una sudadera, seguido de las copias que tenía de Vanzilla. Solo bajo de su cuarto mientras se ponía su sudadero, al momento que era interceptado por su hermanita Lynn.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la deportista al blondo.

—A la tienda de comics con Lincoln, ¿necesitas algo? — pregunto el chico zorruno a su hermanita.

—No realmente, solo quería saber a dónde ibas— respondió la peli-castaña con calma, el rubio asintió, hasta que sintió como algo caía en su cabeza, seguido de ver una cola anaranjada con negro delante de su cara.

—Buenos días Kurama— saludo el oji-azul, tomando a su nueva mascota y ver como asentía, parecía que el pequeño zorrito le estaba devolviendo el saludo, lo dejo en suelo, al momento que el pequeño animal caminaba hasta Lynn, para frotarse entre sus piernas.

—Hola pequeño— saludo la deportista acariciando a la mascota de su hermano mayor, debía admitir que el zorrito era muy lindo, parecía un peluche andante, el rubio no pudo evitar reír al ver lo linda que era su hermanita, generalmente Lynn era de esas chicas a las cuales no les gustaba lo lindo, así que verla acariciando a Kurama mientras sonreía, bueno, era divertido de ver, saco su teléfono para tomar una foto del panorama que tenía en frente suyo. Claro que se le olvido que tenía el flash activado, así que llamo la atención de su hermanita.

— ¿Me tomaste una foto? — pregunto la oji-negra dejando de acariciar al zorrito, para mirar la sonrisa que su hermano tenía.

—No— respondió con una gran sonrisa Naruto, mientras ponía la foto de su hermanita como protector de pantalla.

— ¡Me tomaste una foto! ¡Dámela! — salto la chica para tomar el teléfono de su hermano, pero solo logro golpearse contra su pecho.

—No, no te la daré— declaro el oji-azul con superioridad, mientras sonreía al ver como Lynn saltaba para tomarlo.

—Así, pues ya veremos— dijo con seriedad la deportista, saltando sobre su hermano.

El blondo se sorprendió al ver que su hermanita salto sobre él, se hizo para atrás tropezando con el sillón, cayo de espalda y encima suyo termino Lynn. Ambos gruñeron por haber caído de golpe, el rostro de ambos quedo muy cerca del otro, que si se viera de otro ángulo, uno pensaría que los dos estaban besándose, pero no era así, al menos no por ahora, pero si alguien empujaba a la peli-castaña, sus labios terminarían por juntarse con los del blondo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, seguido de tragar en seco, era la primera vez que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, azul y negro se confrontaban, y miraban el rostro del otro con detenimiento.

Lynn debía admitir que los ojos de su hermano eran hipnóticos, verlos era algo gratificante, ver esas perlas azules brillantes, simplemente le gustaba mucho verlos, y las marcas, esas marcas que tenía, simplemente era hermosa para ella, era el único chico que le gustaba, estaba segura que él era la persona con la cual deseaba pasar toda su vida, pero esa oportunidad debía ser rechazada, pero aun así, al menos quería obtener un pedazo de la felicidad que pudo haber sido suya, cerró los ojos, e iba a robarle un beso al rubio, pero su plan se vio frustrado.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? — pregunto Lincoln rompiendo el ambiente.

Lynn abrió sus ojos, para mirar a su hermanito, quien tenía una expresión de duda, trago en seco para mirar ahora a su hermano mayor, quien también se miraba desconcertado, mientras ella seguía agarrando su rostro.

—Yo…— se quedó en blanco la chica, al notar que no tenía excusa, solo hizo lo único que podía, correr. Los dos chicos solo vieron como su hermana corría hacia a la segunda planta, dejando a los dos chicos Loud.

— ¿Qué paso aquí exactamente? — pregunto el peliblanco a su hermano.

—No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no quiero saberlo— respondió el oji-azul levantándose del sillón, y poner una sonrisa. —Bien, vamos por esos comics— declaro haciendo que el peliblanco sonría, y salga de primero hacía vanzilla, el blondo quito su sonrisa cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, miro al segundo piso.

Su hermana lo había tomado del rostro con algo de fuerza, sino fuera porque es su hermana, juraría que ella estaba a punto de besarlo, solo negó con la cabeza, eso era descabellado, era estúpido realmente. De seguro solo eran estúpidas ideas que se le venían por recordar el pasado, volvió a sonreír para cerrar la puerta. Sí, era estúpido pensar que su hermanita intento besarlo, por dios, era su hermana, ella no haría algo así.

* * *

—Hermano mayor— llamo Lincoln al blondo, quien solo suspiro para girarse y ver a su hermanito.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Lincoln? — pregunto Naruto con desanimo mirando con calma al pequeño peliblanco, quien solo sonrió con nerviosismo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volvieron de comprar comics, y su hermano le dijo que no lo molestara, ya que tenía que estudiar para un examen que tenía el viernes, y bueno, aquí estaba.

—Jejejeje… Sé que me dijiste que no te molestara porque estabas estudiando, pero esto es importante— comento el oji-negro, solo para mirar como su hermano suspira en señal de derrota, y eso solo causo que Lincoln festejara mentalmente.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora hermanito? — pregunto el Loud mayor al menor.

—Bueno… me preguntaba si me podías prestar 25 dólares para comprar unos auriculares contra el sonido, para que pueda leer en paz mis comics sin que nuestras hermanas me molesten— respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver la mirada del oji-azul.

— ¿Sí sabes que eso puede ser una mala idea? — interrogo el chico de melena dorada.

—Puede ser, pero tú no tienes que ser molestado por ellas todo el tiempo, eres el mayor, así que ellas saben que estás ocupado, y más ahora que estás saliendo con Sashi. Así que me molestan a mí, y no puedo leer en paz mis comics por el escándalo que hacen todas ellas— aclaro con seriedad el oji-negro, mientras el rubio solo negaba para suspirar, tomo su billetera al momento que le daba a su hermanito el dinero que quería.

—Ten, pero no les digas a ellas que yo te di el dinero, no quiero terminar en la mira de ellas, por ayudarte a ignorarlas— declaro con firmeza Naruto, recibiendo solo una sonrisa gigante por parte del pequeño.

—Gracias, no les diré a las chicas— dijo Lincoln para salir corriendo del cuarto de su hermano, el rubio suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza, mejor se ponía a estudiar para el examen del viernes.

* * *

— ¡Deprisa todos! ¡Sí no se apuran llegaremos tarde a la escuela! — grito el rubio desde la planta baja, mientras preparaba el desayuno para todos.

Hoy sus padres se habían ido muy temprano, y ellos entraban a las 7:30 a la escuela, y eran las 7 ahora, tenían media hora para llegar a tiempo, a veces se levantaban temprano, pero otros días se quedaban dormidos, y ese era uno de esos días, y bueno, hoy era viernes, hoy tenía que presentar el examen, y ayer en la noche se quedó hasta tarde estudiando, se sentía un poco cansado y con sueño, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido, no ahora.

— ¡Chicas, es hora de irnos! — grito el oji-azul que terminaba de preparar las meriendas de las gemelas, pero no había señales de sus hermanas, y solo comenzó a escuchar como parecían estar peleando arriba, solo suspiro para subir y arreglar el problema, al llegar a la segunda planta, encontró que todos se encontraban en la entrada del cuarto de Lincoln. —Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—Pasa que Lincoln nos estuvo ignorando a todas, y como decidimos hacerle una broma se enojó— respondió Lori a la pregunta de su hermano.

—Sí, eso estuvo mal, no puede ignorarnos solo así, somos familia— dijo Luna con seriedad.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tuvieran que cambiar mi ropa, y hacerme usar ropa rosada— dijo el peliblanco, apareciendo con una blusa rosada, el rubio mayor solo suspiro mientras negaba, sabía que eso terminaría mal, pero al menos no fue peor.

—Bien, comprendo las cosas— musito Naruto para mirar a sus hermanas. —Chicas, yo sé que lo que hizo Lincoln no estuvo bien, ignorarlas a ustedes es algo que no debe hacer, pero no lo hizo de mala manera, él solo quería un momento a solas, un momento en donde pudiera poder descansar. Ya saben, igual que cuando ustedes nos piden privacidad. Lincoln es un chico que está creciendo, necesita su espacio personal, y a veces no lo consigue cuando todas ustedes lo presionan para que las ayude, solo quería un momento de Lincoln— declaro el rubio a todas sus hermanas, quienes solo le dieron la razón a Naruto, su hermano Lincoln también estaba creciendo, y necesitaba su espacio personal, ellas deberían comprender eso. —Y tu Lincoln, yo comprendo que quieras pasar tiempo a solas, incluso yo a veces me escapo o me tarde en llegar porque me siento oprimido, pero debes comprender que si quieres un momento a solas, lo puedes pedir. Cuando yo tengo algo importante que hacer, o solo quiero un momento a solas, les pido a todos que no me molesten por ese tiempo, y todos ustedes entienden. Así que eso puedes hacer tú, pedirnos a nosotros que te dejemos en paz, y nosotros lo haremos. Somos hermanos, estamos para ayudarnos y cuidarnos entre nosotros, siempre lo hemos hecho y siempre lo haremos— ahora fue el turno del peliblanco en darle la razón a su hermano, todos debían admitir que de no ser por Naruto, la casa sería un completo desastre, literalmente un desastre y posiblemente estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo entre ellos. —Ahora, si ya entendieron, por favor denle a Lincoln su ropa, tenemos 20 minutos para llegar a clases, y todavía tenemos que pasar con los Sr. McBride para dejarles a Lily, así que todos cooperemos, y así podemos llegar a tiempo y ninguna tendrá problemas— ordeno con una sonrisa el rubio, siendo apoyado por su familia.

—Sí, tienes razón, bien chicas, ya oyeron a nuestro hermano mayor, rompan filas— dijo Lori con una sonrisa a sus hermanas menores, quienes asintieron ante eso, pero de un momento a otro vieron a Lisa salir del cuarto con un envase que soltaba humo.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Dónde está el componente que te pedí que me compraras? — pregunto Lisa alterada mientras alejaba el frasco de humo.

—Ya basta Lisa, la broma termino ya, no tienes que seguir fingiendo que me pediste algo— declaro con una sonrisa el segundo hijo Loud.

— ¿De qué broma estás hablando? — grito la pequeña con lentes.

—Lisa… ¿Eso no explotara o sí? — pregunto Naruto con algo de miedo, mientras miraba el envase sacando más humo del necesario, cuando termino de decir eso, se escuchó el sonido del vaso de ensayo agrietarse.

—Oh rayos— fue lo único que escucharon todos, al momento que una gran explosión se hizo presente, creando una nube de humo y dejando a todos los chicos Loud aturdidos.

— ¿Están todos bien? — pregunto Naruto que trataba de ver entre esa cortina de humo.

—Sí…— fue la débil respuesta que todos sus hermanos le dieron, mientras todos tosían por ese tonto humo, el rubio mayor solo se levantó del suelo, no podía ver a nadie, y tampoco podía verse así mismo. Todos estaban entre esa pantalla de humo.

—Lisa, mamá y papá se van a enojar contigo si rompiste algo… de nuevo— comento Lori que también trataba de encontrar a sus hermanos.

—Déjenme decirles que mi experimento no hubiera explotado, si alguien hubiera cumplido su promesa de comprarme el componente que necesitaba— señalo con seriedad la pequeña con lentes, mientras todos seguían tosiendo, y buscándose entre sí.

—Lo entiendo, ya no volveré a ignorarlas— dijo Lincoln entre el humo, el cual poco a poco se fue quitando, y dejando ver a todos los chicos de la casa Loud, quienes tenían la cara con polvo, y el cabello de todos estaba levantado y negro.

—Perfecto, ahora llegaremos tarde— declaro Naruto con seriedad, cosa que no hubiera sido importante, pero solo había un pequeño problema.

— ¿Por qué Lincoln suena igual que Naruto? — pregunto "Luna" con la voz de Lynn.

— ¿Por qué Luna suena igual que Lynn? — dijo "Lincoln" señalando a su hermana, y luego ver que tenía que levantar la mirada. — ¿Y porque todas se miran más altas? — pregunto el peliblanco con seriedad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que le paso a mi cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué me siento pequeña?! — grito "Lola" que sonaba igual que Lori.

— ¡¿Por qué mis manos son más grandes?! — grito "Naruto" que sonaba igual que Lincoln.

— ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Estoy ciega! — grito "Lucy" que sonaba igual que Lana, mientras corría por el pasillo.

—Suspiro… ¿Por qué me siento más alta? ¿Y porque estoy usando esta fea ropa? — pregunto "Luan" que sonaba igual que Lucy.

— ¿Por qué me siento más pequeña? — pregunto "Lana" que sonaba igual que Leni.

— ¿Por qué diablos estoy usando lentes? — pregunto "Lisa" que sonaba igual que Luna.

—Jajaja, esto es lo que yo llamo un gran "cambio de personalidad" jajaja, ¿entienden? — pregunto "Leni" que sonaba igual que Luan, mientras se reía.

—Por dios, porque me duele el pecho— dijo "Lori" que sonaba igual que Lola, mientras se miraba el pecho, para apretar sus pechos. —Son suaves como dos almohadillas— comento mientras seguía examinando todo su cuerpo.

—Vaya, esto sin duda alguna es interesante— comento "Lynn" que sonaba igual que Lisa.

—Lisa ¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora? — pregunto con seriedad y enojo "Luna" mirando a su cuerpo.

—Si Lisa, ¿Qué nos hiciste ahora? — pregunto con enojo "Lola".

—Bueno, realmente no tengo una respuesta científica para este peculiar evento, pero basándome en lo que pasa ahora mismo, solo puedo teorizar dos cosas. La primera y más lógica, es que la explosión de mi experimento nos aturdió y ahora debemos estar todos juntos, soñando que cambiamos de cuerpo, y todo esto es un sueño— dijo "Lynn" con firmeza en sus palabras, mientras todos los demás se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra? — pregunto "Lisa" con seriedad mirando a su hermana.

—La otra, es que la explosión debió ser realmente fuerte, que de alguna forma causo que todos cambiáramos de cuerpo, comprobando el hecho de que las películas de ficción tienen razón, aunque sinceramente, considero que eso no puede ser posible, es irracional por no mencionar que imposible que algo así pueda suceder— declaro con seriedad "Lynn" a todas sus hermanas, quienes se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Y cómo podemos saber si estamos soñando o esto está pasando realmente? — pregunto "Naruto" cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, solo hay una forma— dijo al momento que caminaba hasta "Lincoln", para darle una pisada en su pie derecho, haciendo que "Lincoln" grite y se tire al suelo por el dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! — grito el peliblanco que tenía pequeñas lágrimas de dolor saliendo de sus ojos negros.

—Mmm… interesante— comento Lynn que miraba al peliblanco en el suelo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu deducción Sherlock? — pregunto "Lola" a su hermana mayor.

—Pues parece que no estamos en un sueño, y realmente cambiamos de cuerpo— declaro la deportista con seriedad, mientras todos tenían una mirada de seriedad por eso, era obvio que cambiaron de cuerpo, pero ahora la pregunta era.

— ¿Cómo diablos regresaremos a nuestro verdadero cuerpo? — pregunto "Luna" a su hermana "Lynn".

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirles, ya que todo paso de un momento a otro, este hecho es realmente interesante, necesitare un tiempo para averiguar cómo volver todo a la normalidad— respondió "Lynn" con seriedad.

—Pues tendrá que ser cuando regresemos, ya se nos hace tarde, y debemos ir rápido a la escuela— dijo "Lincoln" con seriedad a todos los presentes.

— ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la escuela en este estado? — pregunto "Lisa" con seriedad.

—No importa si cambiamos de cuerpo, tenemos que ir a la escuela así, si mamá y papá saben que no fuimos, todos pasaremos nuestro fin de semana castigados, sino es que deciden darnos un castigo peor— afirmo con seriedad el pequeño oji-negro, para suspirar en señal de derrota. —Escuchen, yo tampoco quisiera ir, pero tenemos que hacerlo al final, sin mencionar que hoy tenía un gran examen que equivalía el 15% en mi nota final, y ahora lo perderé sin duda alguna, sin embargo, eso no quiera decir que gracias a esto, ustedes se salvaran de un día de clases— declaro con seriedad "Lincoln", mientras todas sus hermanas así como su hermano, se pusieron nerviosos por eso, aunque Naruto ahora estuviera en el cuerpo de Lincoln, seguía soltando era aura de mando y orden. —Así que con eso dicho, todos vayan a cambiarse y limpiarse, tenemos 15 minutos, así que todos, muevan esos pies ahora— ordeno con firmeza a todos, haciendo que cada uno corra para sus cuartos, incluso él subió a su cuarto, pero luego de unos segundos, todos salieron de los mismos, es cierto, ahora también cambiaron de cuartos.

* * *

(Para que no se confundan, Lucy está en el cuerpo de Luan. Lynn en el cuerpo de Luna. Lori en el cuerpo de Lola. Lana en el cuerpo de Lucy. Leni en el cuerpo de Lana. Luna en el cuerpo de Lisa. Luan en el cuerpo de Leni. Lola en el cuerpo de Lori. Lisa en el cuerpo de Lynn. Y Naruto en el cuerpo de Lincoln y viceversa)

Luego de unos minutos, la familia Loud se encontraba en la sala, faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases comenzarán, y bueno, luego del incidente se cambiaron y arreglaron lo mejor que podían. Y ahora, podemos ver a toda la familia Loud, cada hijo con un nuevo look.

"Lori" en vez de llevar su típica blusa celeste y su pantaloneta café, ahora usaba una blusa de color rosado oscuro, la cual definía su cuerpo esbelto, además también tenía una falda rosada con líneas blancas horizontales, y una licra negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, también tenía el pelo liso con un diadema negra, un cambio sin duda grande, ya que ahora sin duda alguna, "Lori" sería toda una rompecorazones.

"Leni" usaba un pantalón negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, además de tener una blusa de líneas blancas y amarillas en horizontal, junto a unas zapatillas negras, así como un saco de manga corta, con corte en V por detrás, además de tener una pequeña flor roja sobre su pecho derecho, y tener el pelo atado en una cola de caballo.

"Luna" estaba usando una mini falda roja, y debajo tenía una licra negra, además de que usaba una camisa blanca con el número "1" en grande en el centro, y una chaqueta deportiva de la preparatoria Royal Woods, así como llevar tennis altos de color blanco y negro, junto a su nuevo estilo de pelo, el cual estaba todo para atrás y liso.

"Luan" por su parte, ahora tenían todo su pelo de color negro, junto a un mechón largo que cubría su ojo derecho, así como tener suelto su pelo, usaba una blusa negra con una calavera blanca que tenía hilos rojos bajando por ella, como si la imagen estuviera sangrando, y sobre ella usaba una camisa de manga larga negra y blanco de cuadros, también llevaba un pantalón negro junto a unas botas altas, así como tener mucho delineador debajo de sus ojos, y un gorro gris, dándole un cambio completo a la imagen de la chicas más feliz de la familia Loud.

"Lynn" también tenía un nuevo cambio de imagen, en vez de usar su típica ropa deportiva, ahora usaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga verde, y sobre el mismo llevaba un abrigo negro, además de usar un pantalón negro formal junto a unas zapatillas negras, y también usaba unas gafas de marco negro, dejando atrás toda imagen de chica ruda.

"Lucy" ya no tenían su imagen de chica sombría, su cabello negro ahora estaba atado en dos coletas a cada lado, dejando libre su bello rostro, mostrando unos ojos de color azul oscuro, llevaba una camisa roja y una pantaloneta azul, junto a unos tennis blancos, y también tenía una gorra roja.

"Lola" ya no llevaba su vestido rosado, ahora usaba una camisa azul de mangas largas de color blanco, así como usar una pantaloneta de color café claro, y unos tennis blancos, dejando a un lado su tiara, y además de que ya no usaba tanto maquillaje.

"Lana" también tenía un nuevo look, ya no usaba es ropa que le daba la imagen de mecánico, ahora usaba una camisa amarilla, junto a una falda blanca y licra blanca, así como unas zapatillas negras, su pelo ya no se encontraba atado, ahora estaba suelto mostrando una bella y Lisa cabellera dorada, así como llevar unos lentes de sol de marco blanco.

"Lisa" llevaba una camisa morada con una calavera en el cent4o, además de que su pelo era liso y con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo su rostro, así como llevar un pantalón negro y unas botas, y un a chaqueta de cuero negro, y una pulsera en su mano derecha.

"Naruto" por su parte, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa negra, unos tennis blancos con unas líneas rojas a los lados, y un sudadero negro con una círculo en forma de remolino de color naranja en la parte de atrás.

"Lincoln" por su parte, usaba una camisa de cuadros de color rojo y negro, además de llevar una chaqueta de color negro junto a un pantalón negro, y unos zapatos altos azules, además de un gorro negro con algunos mechones de su cabellera blanca en su frente.

—Si, sin duda alguna no llamaremos la atención— comentó con sarcasmo "Lori (Lola)" al ver que todos en la familia Loud se miraban diferentes a su imagen normal.

—No empieces ahora Lola— dijo con seriedad "Lola (Lori)" al ver la actitud de su hermana.

—Muy bien todas, basta de peleas, tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a clases, ahora todos para el auto— ordenó "Lincoln (Naruto)" a cada una de sus hermanas, quienes asistieron para salir de la casa e ir a Vanilla, mientras el cargaba a Lily que dormía plácidamente, era una suerte que la pequeña no estuviera en la explosión, y menos que alguna haya quedado en su cuerpo.

De cualquier modo, el ahora oji-negro salió con Lily en brazos, para ir a la camioneta y ponerla en su asiento, e ir a su lugar para conducir, hasta que noto que sus pies no llegaban, y no miraba bien.

— ¡Rayos! — grito al notar que ahora no podía conducir.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto "Leni (Luan)" que estaba al lado del peliblanco.

—Se me olvidó que estoy en el cuerpo de Lincoln ahora, no puedo conducir así, y Lori está en el cuerpo de Lola, nadie puede conducir ahora— señaló al momento que todas se daban cuenta del pequeño error, eso era un gran problema.

—Yo puedo conducir— dijo "Naruto (Lincoln)" a todos.

— ¿En serio puedes hacerlo? — pregunto el peliblanco con seriedad.

—Por supuesto, te eh visto conducir muchas veces, además de que tengo un buen puntaje en mi juego de carreras, puedo hacerlo— aseguro el rubio a todas sus hermanas.

"Lincoln" y "Lana" se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos, prácticamente eso era lo que tenían, a su pequeño hermano quien tenía un poco de experiencia, los dos asistieron con seriedad, sólo por está vez dejarían a "Naruto" conducir.

—Bien, tu conducieras entonces— declaró el peliblanco a su hermano.

* * *

Lincoln Loud siempre había sido conocido como un chico algo extraño, a veces hablaba solo, y era bien sabido por todos que tenía gran familia, 1 hermano mayor, 5 hermanas mayores y otras 5 menores, siendo así él hermano del medio, sin duda alguna nadie quisiera tener tantos hermanos. Alguno tenían una o dos hermanas mayores, o a veces, 1 o 2 hermanas menores, o 1 mayor y 1 menor, o a veces eran hermanos.

Así que comprendían un poco la vida de Lincoln, pero tener 6 mayores y 5 menores, eso era mucho realmente, nadie podría soportar vivir en una familia así, pero Lincoln Loud mostraba que eso no era imposible. Todos conocían en parte a la familia Loud, sabían un poco de sus hermanas, o de las que fueran algo populares, pero todos conocían a la estrella de la cada Loud.

Naruto Loud, el hermano mayor de la casa Loud, y al que casi todos los chicos llamaban en secreto, "El Demonio de Royal Woods", un sobrenombre extremo sin duda alguna, pero uno que se había ganado por sus acciones. La mayoría de los chicos de la primaria de Royal Woods, tenían hermanos o hermanas mayores que convivieron con Naruto, y estos mismos les decían que nunca, pero nunca molestaran a un Loud.

La mayoría se preguntaba porque decían esos sus hermanos, y su respuesta vino cuando sus hermanos mayores, les dijeron que los pobres que se atrevían a molestar a un Loud, se enfrentaban contra un monstruo. Ya que al parecer, si alguno jodia a alguna chica Loud, cualquiera que fuera, y si la lastiman o peor, si la hacía llorar, la pobre alma terminaba recibiendo una paliza y una amenaza, por parte del hermano mayor. Y si el perpetrador era una chica, tenía que sufrir la irá de 9 chicas que eran peor que enfrentarte a una manada de leones hambrientos mientras tienes las manos atadas, y llevas cadenas en los pies.

Eso sin duda alguna, era algo que nadie quería, así que ninguno se atrevía a firmar su contrato con la muerte, ninguno que estuviera cuerdo. Pero sino molestabas a ningún miembro de la cada Loud, podías tener unos buenos amigos o amigas. Eso era lo que muchos preferían, en vez de encontrarte con Lucifer en persona.

Era bien sabido que todos los Loud eran bien parecidos, es decir, que eran hermosos, las chicas Loud eran un imán para los chicos, quienes lastimosamente no podían acercarse lo suficiente a ellas. Y los chicos Loud, bueno, era claro que Naruto sobresalía den entre todos. Un chico de cabellera rubia clara como si fuera por, ojos de un hermoso color azul, con pupilas afiladas como si fueran los ojos de un depredador, marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes de un felino, y una piel que parecía bronceada pero no tanto, en fin, Naruto sin duda alguna era el chico que toda mujer soño alguna vez, era deseado por mujeres de todas las edades, incluso algunas madres deseaban poder tenerlo un momento para ellas solas, y muchas pagarían lo que fuera por eso.

Y Lincoln, bueno, Lincoln también tenía lo suyo, su cabellera blanca era linda Y llamaba la atención, era lindo sin duda alguna, también tenía lo suyo, pero si a una chica le daban a elegir entre Naruto y Lincoln, era claro que tomaría al rubio. Al menos, hasta ahora.

"Lincoln" caminaban con calma por la entrada de la escuela, todo mientras era observado por algunas chicas de su escuela, quienes hablaban entre ellas mientras el Loud caminaba como si nada. Y bueno, las chicas debían admitir que ese nuevo look le quedaba de maravilla al peliblanco. Y muchos chicos también lo sabían, tanto que una chica de la clase de Lincoln, una chica llamada Cristina, miraba con una sonrisa al Loud, sin notar que gracias a eso, su novio, un chico llamado Kyle miro al Loud, quien se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—Vaya Lincoln, nunca pensé verte sin otra ropa aparte de tu vestimenta de siempre— comentó Clyde con una sonrisa por el nuevo look de su mejor amigo.

—Sí… pensé que tal vez necesitaba un nuevo cambió de estilo, pero no creo quedarme así, hoy es sólo un día de prueba— mintió "Lincoln" mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —" _Jejeje… sólo espero que a todos les vaya bien_ "— pensó Naruto con preocupación.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, todos acordaron que actuarian lo más normal posible, algo que sin duda alguna sería una odisea para todos, ya que todos tenían una nueva imagen. Clase iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó callado mientras miraba a las demás hermanas de su amigo, todas tenían un nuevo cambio, y bueno, gracias a eso llamaban la atención de todos, en especial Lucy, y era obvio, ya que todos en la escuela conocían a la gótica Loud, y verla sonriendo y con esos bellos ojos azules, hacia que el corazón de varios latiera, pero no era la única, las demás también llamaban el interés de varios, era de cierta forma "gratificante" ver a las chicas Loud con un nuevo cambio.

—Vaya, hoy todos decidieron cambiar de imagen— comentó Clyde mirando a las chicas irse a sus clases.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que un experimento de Lisa explotó cuando estabas listos para irnos, así que nos cambiamos de ropa, lo más rápido posible— comentó el peliblanco a su amigo, para evitar decirle la verdad, aunque si se la decía, de seguro tacharian a su hermanito de loco. —" _Sólo espero que a los demás les vaya bien, en especial a Lincoln_ "— pensó el oji-negro con cierta preocupación por su cuerpo, después de todo, la preparatoria era muy, pero muy diferente a la primaria, y realmente esperaba que Lincoln no lo metiera en problemas.

* * *

Lincoln sabía que la primaria era relativamente fácil, Naruto y sus hermanas mayores, siempre le decían que la tenía fácil, ya que cuando entrará a la preparatoria, su vida estaría llena de estrés y demás cosas, y sabía que ninguno mentía o exagerada, ya que muchas veces miro a sus hermanos luchar con una tarea o proyecto, sin mencionar los clubes a los cuales cada uno pertenecía, o algunas actividades que tenían que realizar, y eso le dio a entender que sin duda alguna, la preparatoria era un infierno.

Pero ahora, bueno, ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, notaba que todo era igual que su escuela, sólo que todos eran adolescente, y parecía que el tiempo para las clases duraba un poco más, ya que los pasillos estaban casi llenos.

—Vaya, por fin llegas— el rubio sólo miro como Wendy, la mejor amiga de su hermano aparecía delante de el.

—Buenos días Wendy— saludo el oji-azul con una sonrisa, mientras la oji-verde arqueo su ceja derecha por eso.

—Vaya, yo que esperaba que me dijeras algo— comentó la pelirroja. —Bueno, no importa, dime ¿Estás listo para la prueba de hoy? — pregunto la Corduroy apoyándose en los casilleros.

—Sí, estoy listo, ¿Qué hay de ti?— pregunto "Naruto" lo más normal posible, después de todo, no tenía que llamar la atención de nadie, sólo esperaba que su hermano no hiciera algo malo.

* * *

Naruto sabía que la primaria era relativamente el primer paso, para acerté de una reputación, de pequeño siempre intento no llamar la atención, pero eso fue cuando sus verdaderos padres seguían vivos. Luego de ser acogido por los Loud, intento ser el mejor ejemplo para sus hermanas, y con eso en mente, comenzó a ser el mejor en todo, en los estudios, en los deportes, hasta el punto que se convirtió en el alumno modelo que muchos maestros amaron, y a veces, en el blanco de algunos bravucones, pero nunca se dejó intimidar por nadie, es más, él se convirtió en la persona que intimidaba a varios, era obvio que nunca se dejaría molestar por nadie, debía mostrar que no tenía miedo de nadie.

Y así lo hizo, nunca se dejó intimidar, y en el proceso se convirtió en el chico popular. No era tan despistado como algunos pensaban, sabía la popularidad que se hizo, y a veces cuando estaba en sus prácticas de fútbol, o karate, judo o fútbol americano, muchas chicas iban a verlo, y lo apoyaban y algunas se acercaban para poder tener una cita con él. Y sino era así, a veces ellas le dejaban cartas en su casillero, pidiéndole una cita, y así era su vida con las chicas.

Gracias a eso tuvo problemas con los novios, y no novios, de algunas chicas que iban tras él. Eso era patético sin duda alguna, los chicos iban a buscar pelea, porque supuestamente él estaba seduciendo a sus chicas, algo que no era así, pero bueno, a veces las personas eran estúpidas para no comprender las cosas. Y en resumen, tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, y ahora parecía que estaba reviviendo la primaria.

— ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías conquistar a mi chica, Loud? — fue la pregunta que el novio de Cristina hizo, mientras tenía arrinconado al peliblanco que suspiro por eso.

—Ya basta Kyle, deja en paz a Lincoln— ordenó Cristina a su novio, quien sólo miraba al peliblanco.

—Qué pasa Loud, ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? — pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres hacer este tonto teatro? — pregunto "Lincoln" mientras miraba a los ojos al bravucon, por cierto, eran observados por varios, y Clyde se encontraba asustado.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? — dijo el bravucon con una mirada de confusión.

—Vamos, es más que claro lo que haces. Me amenazas para que me aleje de Cristina, ya que según tu diminuto cerebro te está haciendo pensar que yo voy tras ella, cuando no es así, así que me decides intimidar para darle una lección a todo aquel que quiera algo con tu novia. Y piensas que lo lograrás porque eres un año mayor que yo, y de un grado superior— comentó el peliblanco, para tomar del brazo derecho al novio celoso, y alejarse de su celda. —Pero te tengo malas noticias, yo no soy como otros, y algo que debe entrarte en esa cabeza tuya, es que yo no quiero nada con tu novia. Sólo le devolví el saludo por respeto y amabilidad, no sé en qué parte te pareció que yo estaba coqueteando con ella. Y por cierto, ella es una persona, no un objetó, no tienes derecho a elegir por ella, no eres su amo para hacer esas cosas— todos los chicos sólo se quedaron callados, mientras miraban como Lincoln puso en su lugar al bravucón. —No quiero problemas, pero te aseguro que si los quieres, estarás cometiendo un grave error— declaró con seriedad el oji-negro, para cerrar su casillero y darle la espalda al novio celoso.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Loud? — pregunto Kyle con seriedad, al momento que el peliblanco se detenía, suspiro al momento que se giraba, asustando a algunos, y sorprendiendo a otros al ver la mirada de Lincoln.

—No es una amenaza, es la única advertencia que te estoy dando— declaró "Lincoln" para volver a caminar, sin duda alguna, esto terminaría muy mal.

* * *

—Hola Naruto— saludo Sam con una sonrisa al Loud, al momento que "Naruto" sólo se quedó callado, al ver a una chica tan hermosa.

—H-H-Hola— saludo el oji-azul con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

El Loud se encontraba en su casillero, tomando sus cosas para irse a casa. Este día no fue tan malo como esperaba, claro, si no contaba el hecho de que parece que metió en problemas a su hermano con su novia, también que lo hizo parecer un tonto en algunas clases, y que no sabia el nombre de algunos amigos y amigas de su hermano. Pero lo bueno de hoy, es que el maestro que iba a hacerles el examen importante de sus hermano, se enfermó y se pospuso para el lunes, ya que al parecer, alguien hecho laxante en su café. Y bueno, ahora estaba a puntos irse, pero la chica que estaba delante de él, bueno, era muy hermosa, realmente hermosa con ese cabello rubio, y esos mechones morados, era muy bella.

— ¿Listo para irte a casa? — pregunto la rubia.

—Sí, ya estoy listo— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, al momento que miraba a la chica sonreirle.

—Dime, ¿hoy no tienes planes en la noche? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer realmente— respondió "Naruto" como si nada.

—Bien, dime, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? — pregunto Sam con una sonrisa, dejando atónito al Loud.

* * *

—Hola a todas— saludo "Lincoln" a sus hermanas, quienes al voltear para verlo, notaron que tenía algunos golpes, por no mencionar que estaba sucio.

— ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto "Lori" al peliblanco, quien suspiro para cerrar la puerta, dejar su mochila tirada, y caminar hasta el sillón, para dejarse caer.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿También tuviste un mal día? — pregunto "Luan" mirando con aburrimiento a su hermano.

—Sí— fue lo único que dijo el oji-negro.

— ¿Nos dirás que te pasó? — pregunto "Luna", quien sólo miro que su hermano suspiro.

—Bueno, parece que el nuevo look de Lincoln llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de las chicas, y entre ellas una chica llamada Cristina, quien parece se muy popular. Y gracias a eso, también llame la atención de su estúpido novio, ya que según él, yo estaba coqueteando con ella, algo que no era así. Pero su estupidez era grande, así que no me hacía caso, y bueno, me intento intimidar y ustedes ya me conocen, no podía quedarme así. Y para resumir, cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela, intento darme una paliza junto a otros chicos— declaró con calma el peliblanco.

— ¿Y qué paso? — pregunto "Lola" a su hermano mayor.

—Gane, eso fue lo que paso— respondió como si nada a todas sus hermanas.

— ¿No crees que eso puede meter en problemas a Lincoln? — pregunto Leni al peliblanco.

—No, ya me encargue de eso— respondió "Lincoln".

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó Lucy a su hermano.

—No quieres saberlo— fue lo que dijo con seriedad el oji-negro a su hermanita. Esa fue la señal para todas, de que su hermano "hizo aquello" que siempre hace cuando alguien las molestabas mucho, y luego dejaba de hacerlo para siempre. De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a "Naruto" quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola a todos— saludo el rubio a su familia.

—Con temor de saber la verdad, ¿por qué estás sonriendo? — pregunto "Lincoln" que se sentaba bien en el sillón.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hoy tengo mi primera cita— confesó el oji-azul a su familia.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos a todo pulmón al escuchar eso, en especial el peliblanco.

— ¿Cómo que tienes una cita? ¿Acaso Sashi te pidió salir? — pregunto "Lincoln" que agarro del cuello a su hermano m, quien sólo comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo.

—Jejejeje… sí, acerca de eso, creo que hice enojar a tu novia, no se porque la verdad, y no, no voy a salir con ella, sino con una amiga tuya llamada Sam— respondio el blanco a su hermano, quien sólo cerró los ojos, para soltar su cuerpo y negar con la cabeza.

—Lincoln… ¿Sabes en cuantos problemas me has metido? — interrogó "Lincoln" al blondo.

—No, lo siento hermano— se disculpó Lincoln con su hermano, quien suspiro.

—No, déjalo así, luego veré como me disculpo con Sashi, y sobre la cita, no puedes ir a ella. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si salgo con otra chica, mientras estoy en una relación?, eso está mal, sin mencionar que eso creará muchos problemas, en especial a ellas. Escucha, quiero que llames a Sam y canceles la cita— ordenó con seriedad el oji-negro, mientras las chicas Loud sólo miraban todo con calma, era mejor no entrometerse en eso.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?, estoy seguro que no hay problema con eso, además, es la primera chica que realmente me gusta. Recuerda que tú siempre me has dicho, que si una chica me gusta, debo intentar salir con ella, y Sam, ella me gusta mucho— comentó Lincoln a su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero ella no sabe que cambiamos de cuerpo, ella no quiere salir contigo, ella quiere salir conmigo— señaló Naruto el cambio de cuerpo. —Sam quiere salir conmigo, y no contigo. Yo soy quien le gustó a ella, y eso lo sabes— dijo Naruto a su hermano, quien sólo cerró los ojos, su hermano mayor tenía razón.

—Este… sé que no es correcto que me entrometa, pero, creo que Lincoln tiene un punto, no creo que haya problema si sales con esa chica Sam, después de todo, sería una salida de amigos nada más— comentó "Lola" con seriedad a su hermano, quien sólo suspiro.

—Sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero es realmente malo— respondió con seriedad el peliblanco.

— ¿Pero porque es malo? — interrogó "Lori" con duda.

—Es malo porque a Rex le gusta Sam— declaró el oji-negro con seriedad a sus hermanas, para luego mirar su cuerpo. —Si yo llego a salir con Sam, es más que seguro que Rex pensará que yo intento algo con la chica que al le gusta, y eso sería lo peor que yo podría hacer, en especial porque lo eh estado ayudando para conquistarla— reveló para mirar a todos lados, mirando a sus hermanos que comprendió a donde quería llegar.

—No tienes miedo de tener problemas con Sashi, sólo no quieres lastimar a un amigo— dijo "Luan" con seriedad.

—Rex es uno de los pocos chicos que podría llamar amigo, saben muy bien que no soy bueno para entablar amistad con chicos de mi edad, prácticamente Danny es mi único mejor amigo varón, no es que me queje de tener amigas, es sólo, a veces me gusta hacer cosas de chicos, ya saben, comer y hablar sin pena alguna, jugar sin tener que preocuparte de lastimar a alguien. Y con las chicas no puedo hacer nada de eso, y Lincoln es todavía un niño— señaló el cuerpo de su hermano, todos los presentes comprendieron lo que decía Naruto.

Es cierto que Naruto no tenía muchos amigos varones, la mayoría eran puras chicas, ya sea que fueran ellas, Wendy o Leika, o alguna otra chica que logró entablar una amistad con el blondo. Pero con chicos, bueno, sólo tenía 3, uno era su mejor amigo Danny, otro era Bobby, y al final estaba Rex. Es cierto que para alguien como Naruto, que tenía la habilidad de crear amistades en pocos minutos, uno pensaría que tendría muchos amigos, y en parte era así, pero sólo eran puras chicas las que conocía, y bueno, un chico que sólo salía con puras mujeres, era la envidia para muchos, y también el odio de esas personas. Por esa misma razón casi ningún chico era amigo de Naruto, y los pocos que se atrevían, sólo deseaban poder tener la oportunidad de salir con alguna de sus hermanas, o alguna de sus tantas amigas. Y eso era algo que Naruto odiaba por completo, y por esas razones casi no tenía amigos varones, con los cuales podría hablar con libertad, comer como un animal, o eruptar luego de comer, y hablar de mujeres en confianza. Y no podía hacerlo con Lincoln, ya que todavía era un niño, y no debía perder su inocencia todavía.

—Vaya, no pensé que podría meterte en varios problemas hermano— comentó "Naruto" con pena. —Realmente lo siento mucho— se disculpó el blondo, mientras el peliblanco suspiraba mientras negaba.

—No, no tienes la culpa de nada hermanito— dijo Lincoln con calma.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será que llame a Sam para cancelar la cita— músico el oji-azul a su hermano.

—No, no lo hagas, yo veré que hacer, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lisa? — pregunto el oji-negro a sus hermanas.

—Está en su cuarto pensando en la forma de regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos— respondió "Leni" a la pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con lo de Sam? — interrogó "Lisa" al peliblanco.

—Como dije, yo me encargaré, ahora, esperemos que Lisa encuentre la forma de regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos— declaró son seriedad el oji-negro, mientras todos estaban de acuerdo con su hermano, sólo esperaban que su hermana los volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

—Sí, realmente lo siento mucho, podrías perdonarme, ¿Por favor?— pidió Naruto a su novia, mientras hablaba Por el teléfono con ella.

Era sábado por la tarde, y por fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Su hermana Lisa terminó por descubrir la forma de regresar todo a la normalidad, y eso fue con otra explosión, o varias explosiones para que todos pudieran regresar a sus cuerpos, y bueno, luego de regresar todo a la normalidad. Se encargo de los problemas en los que Lincoln lo metió, o casi todos, ya que hasta hoy Sashi se dignó a hablarle, al parecer su hermanito la ignoro todo el día de ayer en la escuela, así como a sus mejores amigos, ya que se dejó engañar por la apariencia de algunas chicas, y bueno, no lo culpaba, después de todo, algunas de las chicas que quería una cita con él, tenían un buen cuerpo.

Pero volviendo al tema, logró resolver los problemas que tenía gracias a su hermano, y bueno, ahora estaba arreglando el último de ellos.

— _No es tan fácil como crees, me ignoraste todo el día de ayer, sin mencionar que actuase como un completo_ idiota— respondió la novia del oji-azul.

—Lo sé, y realmente lo lamentó mucho, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? — volvió a preguntar Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama, pasaron unos segundos, y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— _Mis padres ya saben que estamos saliendo, mi hermanito logró tomarnos una foto cuando salimos la semana pasada, y desde entonces me han estado fastidiando, ellos quieren conocerte_ personalmente— dijo la pelinegra del otro lado del teléfono, mientras el Loud sólo grupo en silencio por eso, ya sabía a donde quería llegar su amada. — _Si vienes mañana en la noche para una cena familiar, quizás considere_ perdonarte— declaró la Kobayashi con calma, el blondo sólo suspiro por eso.

— ¿A qué hora llegó? ¿Cómo debo ir vestido? — interrogó Naruto a su novio, era algo pronto para conocer a los padres de su novia, pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

* * *

Naruto se vio por séptima vez en el espejo, no quería que nada arruinara está noche, debía dar la mejor impresión que fuera posible, después de todo, esto no era una simple cena, era una cena con la familia de su novia, y era muy importante que todo terminará bien. Se acomodó la corbata, por décima vez, se estaba poniendo nervioso antes de la cena, y eso no era bueno. Se miro de pies a cabeza, de nuevo, estaba usando un traje de vestir negro, casi como si fuera un mesero o guardia del servicio secreto, salvo que también estaba usando un chaleco algo ajustado, o mejor dicho, ropa un poco ajustada que definía su figura, nunca lo noto, pero era muy alto, sin mencionar que parecía ser un poco robusto, pero eso era por sus músculos, y parecía un matón por eso. Suspiro, miro el reloj en su mano derecha, faltaba media hora para la cena, era momento de irse si quería llegar temprano a la cena.

—Quien lo diría, mi bebé está nervioso— comentó con una sonrisa Rita, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo, quien se miraba nervioso.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que voy a conocer a los Kobayashi— respondió el oji-azul a su madre. La rubia sonrió por eso, camino hasta su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero era algo difícil, ya que tenía que levantar la cabeza, su hijo media al menos 1.70, y ella 1.65, pero eso no evitó que arreglará el cuello de su hijo, compuso su corbata y le dio unos pequeños toques para hacerlo lucir bien., al terminará sólo sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo, y no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro.

—Realmente has cambiado mucho hijo, parece como si fuera sólo ayer cuando eras mi pequeño zorrito, y ahora mirate, eres todo un hombre— comentó la mujer con melancolía, y apretando con fuerza sus manos, era duro ver a su retoño crecer, amaba mucho a Naruto, al igual que a sus demás bebés, por sus hijos ella daría su vida. Y bueno, ver a Naruto con esa vestimenta, era sólo el destino mostrándole que su hijo ya estaba aprendiendo a volar para dejar el nido. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre, siempre lo voy a estar— declaró la rubia con la voz quebradiza, evitando que unas lágrimas la traicionaran.

—Gracias mamá, me alegra escuchar eso de ti— musito el blondo para tomar las manos de su madre, sólo le sonrió para abrazarla, cuando Kushina murió, se sintió devastado, incluso hubo veces en las cuales deseo acabar con su vida. Pero entonces aparecí Rita Loud, y logró hacerlo volver a la vida, devolviendo una parte de ese amor materno que perdió. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron para sonreír.

—Será mejor que te vayas si quiere llegar temprano a la cena— ordenó con una sonrisa la rubia. El oji-azul sólo asintió.

—Trataré de venir temprano, y está vez nada de peleas, te lo juro— bromeó el rubio, sacándole una risa a su madre.

—Vuelve con cuidado— fue lo único que dijo la oji-negra a su hijo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia, para luego salir de su cuarto, e ir a la cena con la familia de su novia.

Rita sólo se quedó callada, ella sabía lo que se siente el conocer a la familia de tu pareja, después de todo, ella también tuvo que conocer a los padres de Lynn, fue difícil por no mencionar que toda la noche estuvo preocupada. Y aunque todo terminó bien, sabía que conocer a los padres de tu pareja era difícil. No pudo evitar mirar la mesa de noche de su hijo, y al mirar, noto las fotos que tenía en la mesa.

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa melancólica al mirar la foto de la verdadera madre de Naruto, ella recordaba muy bien a Kushina, la madre de Naruto fue una mujer única, no sólo por su cabellera roja que llamaba la atención, sino porque gracias a ella, pudo prepararse para la tarea de ser madre, estaba segura que si no hubiera tenido ayuda de ella, quizás hubiera sido una madre primeriza terrible, pero logró saber todo sobre cuidar a un bebé, ya que ella a veces cuido de Naruto cuando era un niño, con él logró saber como cambiar un pañal, que hacer cuando lloraba, y todas esas cosas que eran un reto. Y ver la foto que su hijo tenía de ella, le hacía recordar el pasado.

—Sin duda alguna estarías orgullosa de el— comentó la rubia, que tomó la foto, en la cual se miraba a un recién nacido Naruto, mientras era abrazado por una cansada pelirroja, esa era la primera foto que les tomaron a ambos.

* * *

Naruto sabía que conocer a los padres de su novia era un gran paso, sin mencionar que debía dar la mejor impresión a ellos, para que así permitieran su relación. Y eso sería difícil, ya que según Sashi, sus padres eran muy, pero muy estrictos, y casi perfeccionistas, o en pocas palabras, eran el típico ejemplo de esos padres que buscaban la perfección. Y bueno, ahora el Loud se encontraba cenando, junto a los Kobayashi. Su novia se encontraba de su lado derecho, vistiendo como una dama de la alta sociedad, delante suyo se encontraba el hermano de su amada, el cual era un poco bajo y algo robusto, y a los lados, se encontraban los padres.

La madre de Sashi, la cual se llama Hana, era un poco mayor que su madre, pero seguía mirándose un poco joven, con sólo verla notaba que era una mujer de alcurnia, una mujer con clase que sin duda alguna, sería difícil de ganar. Y su padre, el cual se llama Hiroto, era un hombre de negocios, según en palabras de Sashi, su padre tenía un trabajo importante, por no mencionar que era un gran hombre de negocios, de esos tipicos hombres que salen en las peliculas, de esos hombres importantes, y lo notaba, ya que su mirada era de seriedad absoluta. Y bueno, siempre había sido un chico que mantiene la calma, pero ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso, todo estaba muy silencioso, y el sonido de los cubiertos no ayudaba mucho.

—Y… Dime Naruto, ¿A qué se dedican tus padres? — pregunto el padre de Sashi, el oji-azul dejó de comer, y se limpió la boca para responder la pregunta de su "futuro suegro".

—Bueno, mi madre es asistente de dentista, y mi padre trabaja como programador en una empresa— respondió con seriedad el blondo, mirando la seriedad en el rostro del hombre.

—Ya veo— fue lo que dijo el hombre con firmeza, para volver a comer, mientras el oji-azul lo imitó.

—Sashi nos contó que tienes una gran familia— hablo ahora la madre de su novia.

—Sí, somos 14 en mi casa, mis padres, mis 10 hermanas menores y un hermano menor— respondió Naruto.

—Vaya… si es una gran familia— comentó la mujer asombrada de saber que era verdad lo que su hija les dijo.

—Vaya, así que no era mentira lo que nos dijo Sashi, aunque debo decir que es sorprendente saber eso— comentó el patriarca de la casa con seriedad, para mirar al blondo. —Por cierto, Sashi nos dijo que eres japonés, ¿De qué prefectura son tus padres? — interrogó Hiroto al Loud, quien se puso tenso por eso.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó con seriedad Sashi.

— ¿Qué? Sólo le estoy preguntando por sus padres— dijo el pelinegro mayor, para mirar de nuevo al oji-azul. — ¿Y de dónde son? — volvió a preguntar el hombre al chico, quien dejó los cubiertos aún lado, y miro el plato.

—No lo sé, mis padres nunca me contaron de dónde venían, nunca me decían nada de su pasado, sólo sé que ellos se mudaron a los Estados Unidos cuando se casaron— respondió con seriedad el blondo.

— ¿Nuncas les has preguntado sobre de dónde son? — volvió a preguntar el padre de la familia Kobayashi, la adolescente miro a su novio, ella nunca les dijo a sus padres que tenía novio, y menos su historia.

—Lo haría… si todavía estuvieran vivos— el ambiente había pasado de ser incómodo, a ser de silencio absoluto. El padre de familia miro a su esposa, quien tenía una expresión de pena, sin duda alguna esa fue una pregunta que no debieron hacer, por su parte Sashi miraba enojada a sus padres.

—Lo siento, lamentó haber preguntado eso— dijo el hombre con pena.

—No, no tiene que disculparse de nada, usted no sabia, así que no se preocupe— aclaró el oji-azul con una sonrisa.

—Si no es una molestia, ¿Cuándo murieron tus padres? — pregunto la madre de Sashi al oji-azul.

— ¡Okaa-sama! — grito Sashi con enojo por la pregunta que hizo su madre. — ¡Anata wa sore ni tanomubekide wanai! "No debes preguntar eso"— regaño la pelinegra que hablo en japones.

— ¿Naze? "¿Por qué?"— pregunto la mujer.

—Sono yōna koto o tazuneru no wa naze yoikotode wa nai nodesu ka, sore wa shitsureidesu "Porqué no es bueno preguntar algo así, es grosero"— dijo la joven pelinegra a su madre.

—Kantan Sashi, soreha daijōbudesu, watashi wa anata no okāsan no shitsumon ni kotaete mo mondai arimasen "Tranquila Sashi, está bien, no tengo problema alguno en responder la pregunta de tu madre"— intervino el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos la ver que su invitado hablo en japonés, y perfectamente.

— ¿Puedes hablar japonés? — pregunto sorprendida Sashi a su novio.

—Claro que puedo— respondió el Loud.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste? — interrogó la pelinegra con seriedad.

—Nunca me preguntaste— fue la simple respuesta que Naruto le dio a su novia, por su parte la familia Kobayashi solo le dio la razón por eso. —Y respondiendo a su pregunta, Hana-san. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 5 años, ellos regresaban a casa luego de celebrar su octavo aniversario de bodas, pero a mitad de camino, un conductor en estado de ebrieda impacto su camioneta con el carro dr mis padres, el de la camioneta venia a gran velocidad, y cuando choco con el auto de ellos, el impacto fue tan grande que mi padre murio enseguida, y mi madre… ella logro sobrevivir el impacto, pero cuando iba de camino al hospital en la ambulancia, fallecio por los golpes internos que tenía, los doctores dijeron que aunque hubiera llegado al hospital, no hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo— dijo Naruto con monotonía, mientras miraba el plato de comida.

Los padres de la pelinegra solo miraron al chico, no sabian que decir realmente, el chico habia perdido a ambos padres a una temprana edad, por dios, solo tenia 5 años cuando sus padres murieron, era apenas un niño, debio ser duro para él ser dejado por sus progenitores.

— ¿Y como fue que terminaste con una gran familia? — hablo por primera vez el hermano menor de Sashi, llamando la atencion de todod, el blondo solo moraba su plato, sin prestarle atención a lo demás.

—Una semans después de su muerte, los abogados leyeron su testamento, dijeron muchas cosas sobre lo que pasaria con sus cosas, con la casa y demas. Y entre esas cosas, estaba lo que pasaria conmigo si en dado caso ambos murieran, y ellos habian dejado como tutores legales a los Loud. Ellos eran buenos amigos de mis padres, se conocieron cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, y desde ese momento se volvieron buenos amigos y vecinos. El día que ellos murieron, yo me encontraba en la casa de los Loud, ellos me estaban cuidando. El plan original era que yo tambien fuera con mis padres a su cena, pero la Sra. Loud le dijo a mis padres que debian disfrutar de su noche, entonces me quede con ellos, de no ser por la insistencia de la Sra. Loud, quizás yo no estuviera aquí hoy— confeso Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. —Cuando leyeron el testamento, y dijeron que los Loud podían ser mis tutores legales. A mi sinceramente no me importaba nada de eso, yo sólo quería a mis padres de regreso— musito el oji-azul con melancolía, los Kobayashi no pudieron evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, la forma en la que hablaba y su mirada, era más que obvio que el chico todavía sufría por sus padres, sus verdaderos padres.

—Realmente lamentó escuchar eso, nosotros sentimos mucho la pérdida de tus padres— dijo el padre de Sashi con seriedad, la pérdida de un familiar era dolorosa, y más cuando son tus padres, miro al oji-azul y sólo noto una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fue duro, realmente no quería seguir viviendo, yo los quería ver de nuevo, a pesar de que tenía un nuevo hogar, con unas personas que considero como unos padres, y según los adultos, no tenía que preocuparme por nada. Fue muy difícil para mí, pase un año entero lastimándome, y lastimando a los demás. No me daba cuenta que mi comportamiento estaba hiriendo a muchos, en especial a mis nuevos padres. Y nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, sino es porque mi madre un día me abraza y comienza a llorar, diciendo que realmente quería volverme a hacer sonreír, y esa noche mis hermanas entraron a mi cuarto, llorando y diciendo que lo sentían, que ellas habían deseado tenerme todo el tiempo, y que era su culpa que mis padres estuvieran muertos. Yo actúe como un completo idiota, estaba hiriendo a las personas que consideraba mi familia, las únicas personas que me querían tanto como mis verdaderos padres, así que viendo mis actos, sólo había algo que podía hacer— dijo el Loud con seriedad a los anfitriones.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto interesada la madre de la casa.

—Madurar— respondió con seriedad el Loud. —Decidí madurar, si no quería lastimar a mi familia, tenía que madurar, así que yo cambié, comencé a dejar de llorar su muerte, deje de actuar como un idiota y trate de volver a ser el mismo, pero tuve que hacer un cambio. Comencé a actuar como un adulto, tenía que actuar bien, ya no era hijo único, ahora tenía una familia, y hermanas. Comencé a ser un ejemplo para mis hermanas, yo nunca fui muy bueno en los estudios, estaba en el promedio, y tampoco me gustaba hacer mucho deporte, habían muchas cosas que nunca me gustaron hacer. Pero por mis hermanas, por ellas tuve que aprender a ser el mejor estudiante en todos los aspectos que sean posibles, tenía que ser el ejemplo a seguir, inculcarle a mis hermanas cosas buenas. Y ha sido difícil realmente, nada me ha sido fácil. Muchos chicos de la escuela piensan que yo tengo todo resuelto, que tengo mi vida hecha ya, y algunos incluso piensan que un dios me debe ayudar. Pero no es así, todo lo que he logrado, es fruto de mis esfuerzos, me ha costado mucho, realmente mucho, la vida nunca es fácil para nadie, sino luchas nunca lograrás nada. Y eso a sido así para mí desde que perdí a mis padres. Hay veces en la cuales siento que ya no puedo más, que debo terminar todo, que debo rendirme— comentó para mirar al padre de Sashi a los ojos, el cual se sorprendió un poco al ver la mirada del chico. —Pero cuando pienso así, siempre recuerdo la razón por la cual sigo en pie, por la cual hoy sigo vivo, los Loud me devolvieron una parte de mi vida, ellos me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos como si fuera un hijo más, me dieron el amor que perdí por un tiempo. Por ellos, por todos ellos, por mis padres, mi hermano, y en especial por mis hermanas, es que yo nunca me rindo, sigo luchando día tras día por todos ellos, por mi familia, mis amigos y todos aquellos seres queridos que tengo en mi vida, yo siempre les dijo a mis hermanas que lucharía contra el mundo por ellas, y así lo haría. Ellas son todo para mí, los Loud son mi familia ahora, y como dije, gracias a ellos yo volví a la vida, por ellos, es que yo sigo con vida hoy— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, era verdad todo lo que dijo, si no fuera por los Loud, no, sino fuera por su familia, no estaría vivo hoy.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba afuera de la casa Kobayashi, debía admitir algo, la casa de su novia era grande, más que la suya, pero eso no importaba, pero debía decir que el pequeño balcón que tenía en la entrada era impresionante, tenía una de esas sillas que colgaba del techo, algunas plantas por el lugar, sin mencionar que en el patio delantero había una pequeña fuente, sin mencionar que había algunas luces por el lugar, era una bella casa, y una que definía bien la vida de los Kobayashi. La cena había terminado hace unos minutos, ahora estaba afuera, esperando a que su novia le dijera que el postre ya estaba servido, mientras tanto, se encontraba viendo su teléfono, o mejor dicho, viendo una foto de sus hermanas, todas estaban haciendo muecas graciosas, sólo pudo sonreír por eso, hubiera seguido así, sino fuera porque la puerta se abrió, así que sólo guardo su teléfono mientras se ponía firme, ya que el padre de su novia había salido con dos cervezas en mano.

—Linda noche— comentó el hombre que ya no usaba su saco, ahora tenía una apariencia un poco más informal.

—Sí, es tan bella— apoyo el rubio mirando la luna, pocas veces era posible ver a la luna brillar, y está era una de esas noches, el hombre se puso al lado del rubio, y le acercó una de las cervezas.

—En noches así me gusta tomar una cerveza, me acompañas— ofreció el hombre al chico.

—No, no puedo aceptar, no me gusta la bebida y soy menor todavía— rechazó el rubio la oferta del pelinegro.

—Anda, sino aceptas me enojare contigo— declaró el hombre que todavía seguía ofreciéndole la cerveza al Loud, por su parte el oji-azul miro dudoso la bebida, pero luego de ver la mirada del señor, tomó la cerveza para complacerlo.

—Eso es— dijo el Kobayashi para darle un trago a su bebida, el blondo sólo levantó los hombros, una cerveza no le haría mal, así que también le dio un trago, y debía admitir que su sabor no era muy rico, no estaba mal, pero el alcohol no era la suyo, al menos no por ahora. —Sabes, Sashi ha sido una chica difícil de criar, esa chica no nos obedece a veces, hace lo que ella quiere, ¿Te contó que dejó las clases de piano a las dos semanas?. Costo mucho comprarle un piano, y esas clases, a veces me causa dolor de cabeza— comentó el hombre suspirando, mientras miraba al frente.

—Lo sé, hay veces en las cuales ella también me causa problemas, es una chica demasiado ruda, bastante de hecho— apoyo el oji-azul que miraba a la oscuridad. —Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas de ese calibre, para ser sinceros, Sashi es más fácil de tratar que mis hermanas— comentó con una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto interesado el hombre.

—Hablo muy enserio, una vez nuestros padres llevaron un delicioso pastel de chocolate con caramelo, mis hermanas son chocoadictas, y bueno, cuando quedó un último pedazo, digamos que la casa se convirtió en zona de guerra por un trozo de pastel, y tuve que aprender a hacer algunas cosas que nunca creí necesitar. Y eso es poco, ya que cuando dos de ellas pelean, bueno, tengo que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme a dormir— dijo Naruto, haciendo que el hombre se ría por eso.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, siempre dicen que enfrentarte a una mujer enojada, es suicidio. Y estoy seguro que Sashi te comentó que yo fui militar, pertenecía a los SEAL, me enfrente a muchas cosas que un chico como tu no podría afrontar, o quizás si. Pero bueno, debes saber que la guerra cambia a todos, cuando un soldado es enviado a pelear para proteger a su país, o ayudar a quien lo necesite, sabe que tal vez no regrese con vida, y si regresa, ya no es el mismo para siempre. La guerra me cambio, vi a varios de mis amigos y soldados caer en batalla, yo tuve que luchar con dientes y uñas para sobrevivir, ir a la guerra no es tan lindo como esos juegos lo muestran— comentó el hombre con seriedad, el rubio miro al señor con seriedad, era obvio que todavía pensaba en la guerra, sabía que los videojuegos eran una cosa, y la vida real otra. —Aunque debo decir algo, las guerras no son nada, comparado al horror que Hana provoca cuando se enoja— bromeó el hombre, haciendo que el Loud ría por eso, entendía bien eso, las mujeres daban mucho miedo cuando se enojaban.

—Amen— fue lo que dijo Naruto, para tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza.

—Sabes, debo decir que se siente bien tomar una cerveza con alguien, mi esposa prefiere el vino, y mis hijos, bueno, Sashi es mi princesa, aunque a veces sea la bruja malvada, y Tony, apenas es un adolescente. Así que, me alegra tener a alguien con quien hablar y tomar una cerveza— dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno Sr. Kobayashi, debo decirle que me sentía nervioso por la cena de hoy, es la primera vez que soy presentado a los padres de una novia, aunque Sashi es en realidad mi primer novia— comentó el oji-azul.

— ¿En serio? Con lo popular que dice Sashi que eres, pensé que ya tendrías muchas ex novias— comentó el pelinegro. —Por cierto, dime Hiroto, Kobayashi es sólo para los desconocidos— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Bien, Hiroto-san, la verdad es que Sashi es mi primera novia oficial, intente salir con algunas chicas, pero no funcionaron para nada, y bueno, cuando conocí a Sashi, fue amor a primera vista, ella es asombrosa y espectacular, además de ser muy bella. Por ella daría todo, ella es muy importante para mí como lo son mis hermanas, si alguien se atreve a herirla, bueno, digamos que esa persona nunca más se atreverá a molestarla— declaró el rubio.

—Eso no lo dudo, según por lo que Sashi nos contó, tienes cierta popularidad de matón, no es que eso signifique que seas pelionero, eso lo sé. Así que no me preocupo por eso realmente— musito el hombre para mirar al rubio. —Dime, ¿nunca has considerado ser militar? Estoy seguro que serias un prodigio, y posiblemente uno de los mejores soldados que pudieran existir— declaró el pelinegro al Loud.

—No, nunca he pensado en ser militar, y no se ofenda, pero no me gustaría ser militar. Y debo decir que no es la primera persona que me dice algo así, tengo un tío que también es soldado, es un SEAL al igual que usted, y también tengo una tía que trabaja en el FBI, cuando ambos vienen de visita, también me dicen que debería ser un agente, pero no me miro bien como soldado. Yo, prefiero llegar a ser alguien que logré conseguir un cambio en el futuro, puede que quizás lo logré como soldado, pero también lo podría lograr si soy un miembro respetado de la sociedad, y no sólo lo hago por un mejor futuro, sino por mi familia. Vivir en una casa pequeña que no es más que par personas, y en la cual viven 14, bueno, hay cosas que nunca duran, y tenemos que aprender a compartir, así que yo quiero llegar a ser alguien importante, y darle a mi familia todo lo que quiera, después de todo, ellos me salvaron muchas veces, y lo siguen haciendo, hoy en día cada uno de ellos son la razón de mi vivir— respondió el rubio, quien le daba el último trago a su cerveza.

—Sabes, cuando nos enteramos que Sashi tenía novio, pensé que eras un idiota, mi hija no tiene un buen gusto para los chicos, todos los novios que ha tenido han sido unos completos imbéciles, no tienen su plan a futuro, no les importa su vida y sólo dice que le dejarán su vida al universo. Eso es estúpido, el universo no decide nuestro futuro, nosotros somos quienes lo forjamos, y me alegra ver que tu pareces tenerlo todo en claro, y que sepas que hacer con tu vida. Así que me alegra conocer a un buen chico como tú, y que por fin mi hija conociera un buen hombre que no es un idiota— hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. —Así que sólo puedo decir algo, bienvenido a la familia Naruto— dijo Hiroto que puso su mano en el hombro del chico, mientras le sonreía.

—No, gracias a usted Hiroto-san, por permitirme ser parte de su familia— agradeció el Loud, mientras eran observados por las dos mujeres de la casa.

—Debo admitirlo hija, conseguiste a un buen chico— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras la pelinegra también sonreía, pero en menor medida.

—Sí, lo sé mamá, lo sé— dijo la pelinegra al ver que todo salió bien.

Naruto era el primer novio que le caía bien a sus padres, en el pasado sus ex novios fueron rechazados por sus padres, pero Naruto, bueno, Naruto era un caso especial, era el primer chico que recibía la aprobación de sus progenitores, y esperaba que esto durará para siempre, sentía una gran química con el Loud, y esperaba que siguiera así. Esas eran sus esperanzas, sin saber que nunca se cumplirían.

* * *

 **Y nos vemos la próxima vez, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Pd: dejen su preciado review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí yo luego de un largo tiempo, antes que nada.**

 **No, todavía no tengo una computadora, la razón por la cual logro publicar este capitulo, es porque lo termine haciendo en mi telefono, y todavía es algo molesto hacerlo en mi celular, y bueno, por si estan pendientes de mis otras historias, les pido paciencia, también estoy trabajando en ellos, pero si antes me era dificil escribir varios capitulos en mi computadora, ahora es más dificil en mi telefono, y bueno, paciencia por favor.**

 **Y no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que disfruten del cap, y como siempre, gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

Hoy era miércoles, era la mitad de la semana, y los chicos de la casa Loud se encontraban descansando, y eso era porque hoy había reunión de padres y maestros en ambas escuelas. Mientras su padre iba a la primaria para saber cómo iban los menores, su madre iba a su escuela para saber que sucedía con ellos.

Claro que eso no era lo único que estaban haciendo hoy, y es que hoy era una típica venta de Garage que hacían cada cierto tiempo, y hoy era ese momento, todo hijo de la casa Loud se encontraba eligiendo las cosas que ya no necesitaba, cosas que no eran útiles para ellos, o simplemente las cosas que ya no querían. Y todo sería normal, de no ser porque en la casa Loud, todos eran competitivos, a excepción de Naruto y Lily.

Y ahora, todos los Loud se encontraba preparando sus puestos de venta, arreglando sus lugares para poder atraer clientes, algo que tal vez no sería difícil, ya que en un pueblo como Royal Woods, las ventas de Garage no eran muy comunes, y muchas personas compraban lo que consideraban lindo.

—Y listo, oficialmente la venta de Garage ya empezó, recuerden, quien tenga más dinero al final del día, seré el rey de las ventas de Garage— dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa de victoria, después de todo, sabía que el iba a ganar. —Por cierto, les deseo suerte, ya que yo ganare— declaró el peliblanco.

—Ja, en tus sueños, es obvio que yo ganare— declaró Lori con una sonrisa.

—En sus sueños perdedores, yo ganare está vez— dijo Lynn con seguridad en sus palabras.

—No lo creo, yo ganare y seré la reina de las ventas— dijo Lola con una sonrisa.

—Es claro que están equivocadas hermanas, yo seré la ganadora— hablo Luna que se señalaba así misma, mientras sonreía.

—Si siguen hablando no ganarán nada al final— declaró Naruto al ver a sus hermanas discutir. —Miren, ya tenemos clientes— señaló el oji-azul a las personas que venían a comprar. Las chicas se vieron entre si, para ir rápido a sus puestos, y comenzar a vender sus cosas, tenían hasta las 5 para terminar su competencia, así que debían ser rápidos y vender las cosas a un buen precio.

* * *

—4950, 4970, 4985, y 5000— terminó de contar el rubio lo recaudado de hoy, este día vendió muchas de las cosas que ya no necesitaba, y a un buen precio, no es que hubiera ganado 5000 dólares, lo que pasa es que desde hace un tiempo había estado guardando algo de dinero, y hoy por fin había logrado la meta que tenía.

Sólo sonrió mientras guardaba todo su dinero, en una caja de madera la cual ocultó en una de las vigas de madera, la cual tenía un hueco para que pasará desapercibido. Sólo suspiro mientras seguía sonriendo, le tomó 3 años conseguir ese dinero, tuvo que trabajar duro, pero al fin logró tenerlo todo. Sólo saco su teléfono, para llamar a uno de sus tantos contactos.

* * *

—Dinos hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en la cena con los padres de Sashi? — pregunto Rita a su hijo, ya habían pasado unos días desde que su hijo fue a conocer a los padres de su novia.

—Sí, como te fue, no nos has dicho que pasó— apoyo Lynn padre a su hijo, quien miro a sus padres.

—Bueno, no pasó nada, fue una cena tranquila— respondió el rubio con calma, mientras sus padres lo miraban fijamente, era claro que algo paso, y querían saberlo, y no eran los únicos, las chicas también querían saber que pasó.

—Naruto— llamó la rubia mayor a su hijo, quien sólo miro la expresión en el rostro de su madre, ella tenía una de esas típicas miradas de seriedad, una de esas miradas que le daban miedo, trago en seco para suspirar.

—Bien— dijo con derrota el oji-azul, para mirar a sus padres. —La cena fue realmente incómoda al principio, estaba muy nervioso ya que los padres de Sashi son personas serias, parece ser que ambos vienen de familias refinadas. Y se sintió incómodo al principio, pero ya para el final, bueno, ese nerviosismo que tenía se fue, son unas buenas personas, y parece que al final les agrade— respondió el blondo como si nada.

— ¿Sólo eso? Danos más detalles hijo— ordenó Rita con curiosidad, quería saber más sobre la cena de su hijo.

—Bueno, en medio de la cena ellos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, y me preguntaron sobre mis padres— esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran, y se pusieron tensos, incluso para ellos era difícil hablar sobre los padres de Naruto.

—A-A-Así, ¿Qué les dijiste?— pregunto la madre de la casa Loud con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Sólo les dije la verdad— respondió el blondo mirando a su madre. —No tiene sentido mentir y menos ocultarlo, mis padre murieron y eso no se puede negar, es algo que ya acepté hace mucho tiempo, son cosas que suceden en la vida— dijo con monotonía el chico, mirando a sus padres. —Yo no tenía nada que ocultar, les dije que ellos murieron y ya, pero también les dije que a pesar de eso, yo era feliz porque tenía una gran familia, una familia a la cual yo amaba mucho, y a la cual le debía mucho, en especial a unas chicas especiales— el rubio estaba en medio de su madre y Luan, tomó las manos de cada una, mientras les sonreía a todas, el corazón de Rita sólo estaba feliz al ver que sus esfuerzos rendían frutos, ella nunca podría reemplazar a Kushina, pero al menos quería aliviar el dolor del chico, y Luan, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza al sentir la mano del chico que amaba, su rostro se puso algo rojo, era la primera vez desde hace tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermano, y le gustaba sentir su piel, pero esto causaba los celos en las demás chicas, quienes también deseaban tomar la mano de Naruto, pero esos celos desaparecían al ver la radiante sonrisa en su rostro. —Mamá y Papá siempre vivirán en mi corazón, siempre los amaré y extrañaré. Pero también los tengo a ustedes, sin su ayuda y apoyo nunca hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo, por eso estoy sumamente agradecido, ustedes son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Por ustedes pelearía contra todo el mundo si con eso me aseguro de que ustedes estén bien, los amo a todos— los padre de la casa sólo se miraron entre si mientras sonreían, ambos se habían esforzado mucho en el pasado para sacar adelante a Naruto, después de todo, él era un caso especial, sufrió mucho de pequeño, y eso lo cambio, ellos tuvieron que batallar para hacer que volviera a sonreír, y aunque costó, lo lograron al final, y aquí tenían el resultado.

Amaban a todos sus hijos, ellos los amaban por igual, aunque a veces tenían que prestarle más atención a uno que a otros, pero eso no quería decir que tenían un favorito. Todos los niños Loud eran su vida, y se alegraba de ver que entre ellos se cuidaban. Por su parte, las chicas sólo maldecían lo tierno que era Naruto, cada día parecía que lo amaban más y más, y con eso que acababa de decir, su amor sólo incremento.

* * *

Hoy era jueves, sólo faltaba un día para que iniciará el fin de semana, y como era costumbre, Naruto se encontraba junto a Danny, ambos pasando el tiempo como amigos en un café, hablando con libertad sin que ninguna de las chicas estuviera cerca.

— ¿Entonces le agradaste a sus padres? — pregunto el pelinegro con calma, mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Pues parece que si, ya que me invitaron para ir a un día de campo familiar el domingo, parece que la empresa en donde él trabaja hace esas cosas para fomentar la unión y confianza entre compañero— respondió con tranquilidad el Loud, mientras miraba su café.

—Si recuerdas que la carrera de Lynn es el domingo, ¿Cómo le harás? — interrogó Danny al rubio, sólo noto la expresión de su amigo.

Naruto sólo gruño ante eso, el padre de su novia lo metió en un aprieto, el que lo invitará a esa fiesta el domingo fue malo, ya que el domingo su hermanita Lynn tenía una carrera, ella había estado practicando mucho tiempo para ser la número uno, y no era sólo ella, ya que Leika también iba a participar, y bueno, no podía perderse la carrera de su hermana. Pero el padre de Sashi lo llamo personalmente, para invitarlo a esa fiesta el domingo, sin mencionar que debe ser algo importante si el mismo hombre lo llamo, y le hablo con total confianza. Así que ahora estaba teniendo un debate.

—No lo sé, esa fiesta parecer ser muy importante para Hiroto-san, si no voy creo que daré un gran paso hacia atrás— comentó con seriedad. —Pero si no voy a la competencia de Lynn, ella se pondrá triste y se enojara, y tal vez me deje de hablar por un tiempo, está carrera es importante para ella, ha estado practicando mucho, como siempre lo hace, pero está poniendo más empeño en esto— confesó recostándose en la silla, todo mientras el pelinegro miraba a su amigo tener un debate.

—Estas entre la espada y pared— cito el pelinegro el típico dicho cuando alguien tiene dos problemas, y no hay escape.

—Más bien espada y espada— corrigió el Loud a su amigo, quien sólo le dio la razón, eso sonaba mejor para su situación.

— ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? — volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

—No lo sé, supongo que tratare de pedirle ayuda a mis padres— respondió con resignación el blondo, para mirar la hora en su teléfono. —Es hora de irnos, la película empezará dentro de poco— declaró levantándose de su asiente, y dejando dinero en la mesa, siendo imitado por el pelinegro, para luego irse del lugar.

* * *

—Mamá, papá. Podemos hablar— los padres de la casa Loud sólo miraron a su hijo, ambos estaban descansando en el sofá de la sala, y ahora su hijo mayor llegaba con una mirada y voz sería, así que esto no debía ser bueno.

—Por supuesto hijo, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Lynn padre, al momento que el oji-azul tomaba asiento en el sillón.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? Sabes que nos puedes decir lo que sea— dijo Rita que se sentía un poco nerviosa, era raro que su hijo les dijera que tenían que hablar, no sabia de que cosas deseaba hablar su retoño, así que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, sólo observo como su niño suspiraba.

—Bueno, verán, estoy en un pequeño problema— dijo Naruto a sus padres, quienes sólo se quedaron callados, debían escuchar más para saber que hacer. —Verán, el padre de Sashi me llamo está semana, parece ser que la empresa en la cual trabaja tiene un día de campo para sus trabajadores, ellos pueden llevar a sus familias para disfrutar, y él me llamo para invitarme a esa reunión— los padres Loud sólo se miraron entre si, eso no era lo que esperaban.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno. Y ¿qué pasa con eso? Es decir, si te invito deberías ir— dijo el pelicastaño a su hijo.

—Sí, si lo que querías era pedirnos permiso, claro que lo tienes tesoro— apoyo Rita a su esposo.

—Sí, ya se que ustedes me darían permiso. Pero el problema es que esa fiesta es el domingo, este domingo— aclaró el blondo a sus padres.

—Oh, ya veo— musito la rubia mayor al entender lo que su hijo quería decir.

—Sí, y como ven, estoy en un pequeño problema. Este domingo también es la competencia de Lynn, y ahora no sé que hacer. Cuando el señor Hiroto me llamo, sino serio y parece que está cosa es importante para él, así que me dijo que me esperaba. Y bueno, la competencia de Lynn, ella ha estado trabajando muy duro para eso, es importante para ella, y bueno, temo que si no voy, ella actúe igual que Lola cuando Lincoln no pudo ir a su desfile, y el pobre tuvo que dormir una semana con los ojos abiertos— recordó el rubio a sus padres, quienes tuvieron un pequeño escalofrío por eso, Lola era tierna casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando se enojaba, bueno, era mejor hacerle caso. —Quiero ir a la competencia de Lynn, realmente quiero ir, pero si no voy a esa fiesta el domingo, quizás este perdiendo a Sashi— terminó de hablar el rubio, mientras sus padres se miraron entre si.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros hijos, este problema es algo que sólo tu puedes resolver— dijo Rita a su hijo. —Sabes que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, siempre estaremos para brindarte ayuda y apoyo, pero habrá algunas veces que sólo tu tendrás que saber que hacer, y este es uno de ellos. Nosotros no podemos decirte que vayas a la competencia de Lynn si deseas ir con Sashi, así como tampoco podemos decirte que vayas a la fiesta si quieres ir a la competencia de Lynn. Sé que esto no te ayuda en nada, que lo que querías tu era una solución, pero esto es algo que sólo tu podrás decidir, recuerda que nadie tiene control sobre tu vida. Sólo tu decides que harás en la vida, tu ya eres un adulto y sabes las consecuencias de tus actos, así que que sólo tú puedes decidir que hacer hijo, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos— terminó de decir con una voz cálida y reconfortante, y una sonrisa la rubia a su hijo.

El oji-azul sólo miro a su madre, sin duda alguna esas palabras eran sabias, palabras que sólo una madre podría decir. Pero aún no sabia que hacer, lo que quería era una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, aunque esas palabras de su madre lo ayudarían.

—Ve a la fiesta— dijo una cuarta voz, haciendo que todos se giren para mirar a Lynn en la entrada de la casa.

—Lynn… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — pregunto Naruto con nerviosismo a su hermanita.

—Desde el principio, estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando escuché que querías hablar con mamá y papá— respondió la pelicastaña que camino hasta su hermano.

—Escucha Lynn, yo sé que la competencia es muy importante para ti. Si me dices que no vaya a la fiesta, yo no voy…— el blondo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue callado por su hermanita, quien puso su dedo en los labios del chico.

Naruto se sorprendió mucho por eso, y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, trago en seco para mirar hacia sus padres, quienes desaparecieron de un momento a otro, así que ambos estaban solos ahora. Sólo volvió a mirar a su hermana, y a tragar en seco de nuevo.

—Te dije que fueras a la fiesta— volvió a repetir la pelicastaña para quitar su dedo de la boca de su hermano. —Escucha, yo sé que Sashi es importante para ti, después de todo, es la primera chica con la cual decides salir, y no quisiera que por mi culpa puedas perderla. Por una vez en la vida no pienses en otros, ve a esa fiesta, está bien que no vayas a mi competencia— ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa la deportista, que sólo le sonrió a su amor. —Ve a esa fiesta, estaré bien, no me enoja para nada— aclaró Lynn con una sonrisa falsa, una parte de ella quería decirle que no fuera a esa fiesta, que se quedara con ella, pero no podía pedírselo, eso sería cruel de su parte, seria arruinar la felicidad de su hermano. Por su parte el blondo sólo miro a los ojos a Lynn, sólo suspiro para cerrar los ojos, ya tenía su respuesta a su problema.

* * *

El fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin, hoy era domingo, y Naruto se encontraba llegando a la casa de su novia, la fiesta empezaba a la 1 de la tarde, al igual que la competencia de Lynn, ahora era medio día, debía estar a tiempo, pudo ver que toda la familia Kobayashi estaba empacando todo en la camioneta de la familia, y no tardó en ser visto por la familia.

—Oh, Hola Naruto, llegas justo a tiempo, estamos por irnos ya— saludo el hombre de la casa al rubio.

—Hola Hiroto-san, es un gusto volver a verlo— saludo el oji-azul. —Hola Hana-san— dijo el chico mirando a la madre de su novia.

—Jeje, no seas tan formal querido, recuerda que estas en familia con nosotros— dijo la pelinegra mayor con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho, es sólo la costumbre— respondió El Loud mirando a todos lados. — ¿Dónde está Sashi? — pregunto a los adultos.

—Fue a comprar unas bolsas de hielo, volver a pronto— respondió Hiroto a la pregunta del rubio, quien asintió para toser. —Mientras regresa, puedes esperar, pronto nos iremos— declaró el Kobayashi sin notar la mirada del muchacho.

—Ejem, sí, sobre eso— hablo Naruto llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para mirar al novio de su hija. —En realidad, no voy a ir poder con usted a esa fiesta— declaró con firmeza y sin titubear el oji-azul, extrañando a los presentes.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes acompañarnos? — pregunto intrigado el padre de la casa.

—Hoy hay una competencia de bicicleta extrema, y mi hermana Lynn ha estado practicando mucho desde que se enteró de la carrera. Ella ha entrenado día y noche por mucho tiempo para este día, y ahora mismo toda mi familia se está preparando también para ir a verla. Sé que suena estúpido, faltar a una gran fiesta por una carrera, pero esa carrera es importante para Lynn, yo lo sé porque cada competencia que yo tenia de pequeño era todo para mí. Nunca he faltado a ningún evento de mis hermanas, ni tampoco de mi hermanito, y está no será la primera vez— confesó el rubio que sacaba su casco de su espalda, así como su patineta. —Entiendo si usted se enoja, y lo siento mucho realmente, lamentó decepcionarlo y fallarle. Pero no puedo dejar a mi familia por un lado, yo realmente quiero poder tener una relación con su familia, yo quiero a Sashi bastante, y créame cuando le dijo que yo haría lo que fuera por ella, que daría mi vida para salvarla, pero también haría lo mismo por mi familia. Sé que suena estúpido, que son palabras sin sentido, pero no es así. Mi familia siempre será primero, usted como padre y hombre de familia debe entenderlo, la familia siempre debe ser antes, y eso para mi— el blondo tiro su patineta, para subirse a ella, y mirar al pelinegro. — Lo siento, pero mi familia me necesita, mi hermana me necesita, y no pienso dejarla sola, ellas son todo para mí— se despidió el Loud para irse del lugar en su patineta, se fue rápido sin esperar respuesta alguna, y al hacerlo, no se dio cuenta que escondida detrás de un arbusto se encontraba su novia, la cual apretaba con fuerza la bolsa en donde traía unos cuantos aperitivos para el pequeño viaje, pero ahora ya no servirían.

* * *

Naruto sólo suspiro mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, no pudo evitar ver su teléfono de nuevo, y sólo suspiro de nuevo al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna de Sashi. Al final mejor fue a la competencia de Lynn, no podía dejar sola a su hermana, esa competencia era mucho para ella, y si era importante para ella también lo era para él.

Y bueno, ya que no fue a la fiesta del señor Kobayashi, quien sorprendentemente lo llamo para decirle que entendía sus motivos, y que si le hubiera dicho en un principio que ya estaba ocupado el domingo, lo hubiera comprendido, y claro, le dijo que admiraba esa faceta suya, y que siguiera así, y que la próxima vez le preguntaría antes si estaba libre, y no lo invitaría de golpe y casi a la fuerza.

Aunque todo estaba bien con el Sr. Kobayashi, con su novia no era el caso, ya llevaba un largo tiempo sin hablar con ella, cuando la miraba en la escuela la chica lo ignoraba, y mucho menos respondía sus mensajes, así que suponía que esto era su castigo, dejó su teléfono a un lado para levantarse de su cama, necesitaba enfocarse ahora, tenía que estar sereno ahora, y eso se debía a que era el protagonista de la obra que su escuela presentaría.

Cada cierto tiempo a mediados de Mayo se presentaba una obra protagonizada por varios alumnos, todos los años siempre se libraba de esas cosas, pero este año no pudo hacerlo, está vez tuvo que aceptar tener el papel de protagonista, no queria, pero bueno, este era su último año en la preparatoria. Y además de eso, también debía estar listo para el día de las bromas, día en el cual Luan le gastaba una broma a toda la familia, y bueno, ya todos estaban preparándose para mañana. Sólo camino hasta las escaleras para bajar al segundo piso, y al hacerlo vio a todas sus hermanas, Lucy estaba usando un traje de lobo para protegerse, Lisa estaba preparándose para ir y descansar a su búnker, Lori y Leni usaban almohadas como protección, Luna un traje contra perros, y Lola y Lana usaban plástico burbuja en todo el cuerpo, y Lily por alguna razón usaba un trozo de sandía como casco y pañal. Y Lincoln, por su parte su hermanito se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto.

—Levanta los brazos para que te ponga plástico hermano mayor— dijo Lola al ver a su hermano mayor desprotegido.

—No será necesario hermanita— rechazó el rubio asombrado a sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Si sabes que mañana es el bromagedon— dijo Lori con preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero tengo un plan para este año— confesó el oji-azul a sus hermanas.

— ¿Alguien dijo plan? — pregunto Lincoln que sabía salido a una gran velocidad de su cuarto.

—Sí, tengo un plan para que Luan no los torture con sus bromas— respondió con una sonrisa el mayor de los hijos, haciendo que un brillo de esperanza apareciera en los ojos de todos. Las chicas iban a preguntarle que iba a hacer, pero entonces escucharon el sonido de algo golpeando las escaleras, seguido de ver la sombra de la chica de sus pesadillas, y no tardó en aparecer con una gran sonrisa, mientras sostenía un trozo de salami como si fuera una macana, todos los chicos a excepción del rubio se juntaron por el miedo que sentían al ver a la reina de las bromas.

— ¿Ya saben que día es mañana cierto? Mañana es el día de las bromas— declaró con una sonrisa, para acercarse a Lola, y agarrar una de las burbujas. —Y mi cerebro está burbujeando de ideas— aclaró explotando la burbuja de la cabeza de la princesa, al momento que la bromista se iba a su cuarto mientras reía.

—Necesito más burbujas— musito la pequeña rubia con terror. —Y otros calzoncillos— dijo en señal de derrota, haciendo que sus hermanos den unos pasos atrás, la princesa sólo saltó para tomar del cuello a su hermano. —Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, sólo hazlo antes de que me de un infarto— ordenó Lola al oji-azul, quien tenía una gota de sudor por la actitud de su hermana.

—D-D-De acuerdo— respondió Naruto para bajar a su hermanita al suelo, y componerse la camisa. —Bien, deseenme suerte— le dijo a sus hermanas, quienes sólo hicieron un saludo militar, siempre recordarían a su hermano.

El oji-azul llegó al cuarto de Luan, se recostó en el marco de la puerta, y al hacerlo, noto que la silla de payaso de Luan se giro, mostrándola con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Kurama.

—Bienvenido hermano, ¿Acaso has venido a pedirme que no haga bromas mañana? — pregunto la bromista a su hermano, quien sonrió para caminar y sentarse en su cama.

—No, no importa lo que diga, sé que de igual forma harás tus bromas mañana, así que no planeó prohibirse algo que amas— confesó el rubio a su hermanita, quien se sorprendió por eso, ella esperaba que su hermano le dijera que se detuviera.

—Oh, vaya, gracias por entenderlo hermano— comentó Luan con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero, si no has venido para pedirme que no haga bromas, ¿A qué viniste?— interrogó interesada la pelicastaña, sólo para mirar a su hermano sacar dos boletos.

—Bueno, vine aquí para invitarte a salir— confesó el oji-azul a su hermana, la pobre de Luan se quedó petrificada por eso, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

— ¿U-U-U-U-Una c-c-c-cita? — pregunto con tartamudo la pelicastaña, mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo al decir eso, el sólo imaginarse saliendo con su hermano, bueno, no podía evitar pensar que algo podía suceder.

—Sí— respondió el rubio a su hermanita, y enseñarle los boletos. — ¿Sabes que son estos? Estos son boletos para ir a la conferencia de Adamio Sande, el mejor comediante del momento— reveló el chico con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Luan casi se salgan.

— ¡Estas bromeando! ¿Cómo es que tienes dos entradas para irlo a ver? — pregunto Luan que tomaba los boletos, y darse cuenta que no eran de los simples, eran boletos con acceso VIP detrás de camerinos para poder hablar con el mejor comediante que alguna vez haya visto, por no mencionar que era su ídolo en el mundo de la comedia. — ¿Cómo es posible que tengas estos boletos? Se supone que se agotaron, y más estos con acceso a camerinos— volvió a preguntar Luan a su hermano, quien sólo sonrió ante eso.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros, conseguí esos boletos para ir con Sashi, a ella también le gusta ese comediante, y planeaba llevarla a verlo como un regalo por llevar ya un largo tiempo con ella— comentó el oji-azul a su hermanita, quien se puso algo tensa por eso. —Pero cuando regrese a casa luego de comprarlos, te escuche pidiéndole a mamá dinero para comprar una entrada, y escuche su discurso de familia grande, presupuesto pequeño. Y vi lo decepcionada que estabas por eso— la pelicastaña sólo miro a su hermano, para luego ver las entradas, de nuevo estaba arruinando la vida de su hermano.

—Creo que mejor deberías llevarla a ella, no quiero que por mi culpa puedas perderla— confesó Luan que miraba el suelo, quería ir a ver a su artista favorito, y más si era ir con el chico que le gustaba, pero no arruinaría la felicidad de otro por la de ella.

—No— declaró con firmeza el rubio, para cerrar la mano de su hermana en donde estaban las entradas, y sonreírle con amor, el corazón de la bromista comenzó a latir con rapidez al estar tan cerca del amor de su vida. —Luan, tú eres mi vida, tú y las demás son el motivo por el cual siempre sonrió. Y no es sólo palabrería o algo que diga porque si, literalmente tu y las otras son la razón por la cual yo hoy puedo sonreír— Naruto tomó las manos de su hermana, quien sentía que su hermano iba a decirle algo importante. —Cuando mis padres murieron, me sentí vacío, yo no quería vivir sin ellos. Es cierto que con ayuda de Mamá y papá pude volver a ser el mismo, pero fue difícil, fue un reto para ellos, y aún lo sigue siendo. Cuando entre a la adolescencia, comencé a recordar a mis padres, más de lo que debía, entre en una etapa de depresión, había días en los que no deseaba hacer nada, que quería morir, esperaba que algo me pasará para ir con mis padres, e incluso una vez casi me atreví a ponerme en el camino de un autobús— confesó el oji-azul, dejando en shock a la pelicastaña, eso la sorprendió mucho, nunca había esperado que su hermano pensará en esa forma. —Sentí esos deseos, nunca he sido perfecto, muchos creen que lo soy, pero incluso alguien como yo puede caer, caí muy bajo que tenía pensamiento suicidas, y como dije, hubo muchos días en los que me levantaba con un gran dolor, no deseaba vivir, quería morirme… Pero entonces, cada vez que pensaba en eso, siempre venían a mi mente ustedes, tú, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily y Lincoln, cuando los miraba a ustedes, cada vez que pensaba en morir los miraba, y no podía evitar recordar los bellos momentos que hemos pasado— Luan miro el rostro de su hermano, faltaba poco para que llorar, ya que podía escuchar que so voz se quebraba poco a poco. —Cuando yo dijo que gracias a ustedes yo estoy vivo hoy, es porque ustedes evitaron que yo cometiera algo estúpido, Luan tu eres mi ángel guardián, todas ustedes son mis ángeles guardianes, de no ser por ti y las demás, yo no estaría vivo hoy, por eso siempre las pongo a ustedes de primero en vida, si algo te llegará a pasar a ti o alguna de las otras, yo nunca me lo perdonaría, por eso a veces soy muy sobreprotector con ustedes, porque no quiero que nada malo les pase— musito el rubio para sonreírle a su hermana, quien sólo abrazo al amor de su vida, sólo pudo abrazarlo, nunca había pensado que Naruto tuviera sus propios problemas, de haber sabido, lo hubiera ayudado más. —Nunca pienses que tú puedes arruinar mi vida, porque tu y las otras son las que corrigen mi vida, son mi motivo de vivir, ustedes son más importantes para mí que cualquier otra persona, porque yo las amo con todo mi corazón, yo te amo— Naruto sólo abrazo a Luan, quien estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras, estaba muy feliz, pero no era la única, las demás chicas Loud habían decidido ir a ver que plan tenía su hermano, y gracias a eso escucharon todo, ellas también se sorprendieron de saber que su hermano, el que siempre consideraron el hombre perfecto, tuvo sus caídas pero logró salir de esos agujeros, y fue por ellas, estaban felices de saber que no intervenían en su vida como pensaban, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran un poco mal por Sashi, un poco, ya que saber que su amor las quería con toda su vida, era algo que las volvía muy feliz, y eso sólo hacia que lo amaran más.

* * *

— ¡No importa lo que hagan! ¡Nunca podrán hacer que deje de amar a Kaguya! — grito a todo pulmón Naruto, quien usaba un traje de Príncipe japonés del periodo edo, pero además de eso, el rubio tenía dos orejas de zorro saliendo de su cabeza, y 9 colas rojas, sus ojos eran rojos, y también estaba arrodillado mientras dos guerreros con trajes de samurai tenían sus espadas en su cuello. Mientras miraba a otro grupo de 6 guerreros rodeaba a una mujer de cabellera blanca, ojos prelados y quien tenía dos cuernos similares a orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, quien también estaba usando un traje del periodo edo, sólo que el de ella era de una princesa.

— ¡Ya basta, déjenlo en paz! ¡Se los ordenó! — grito la peliblanca a los samuráis.

—Lo sentimos Kaguya-sama, pero su padre nos ordenó que la lleváramos al castillo de inmediato— dijo uno de los guerreros, quien usaba una armadura de color rojo, mientras los otros usaban armaduras negras, dando a indicar que el era el líder.

— ¡Y yo les dijo que lo dejen ahora! — exclamó con enojo lanzando un golpe al aire, mandando a volar a los guardias, el rubio gruño para librarse del agarre de sus captores, tomó los brazos de ambos y los lanzó lejos, miro a la peliblanca para correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos seguir en este lugar— le dijo a la ojiperla quien asintió.

—Si, vámonos de aquí— apoyo la mujer, para correr y perderse entre unos árboles… de cartón.

— ¡Corte! — fue el grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar, al momento los samuráis se levantaban del suelo, y el rubio y la peliblanca salía de los árboles.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — gruño el rubio mirando al director de la obra, quien no era más que su maestra de teatro, la Sra. Rosswell quien estaba sobre una silla de director de cine, al momento que varios técnicos y demás chicos aparecían para arreglar a los guerreros y el escenario.

— ¿Preguntas y ahora qué?, el "Qué" es que no se siente esa emoción de batalla cuando ambos huyen, tú— señaló a la peliblanca. —Sólo mueves la mano por moverla, no parece que de verdad quieras atacar— aclaró para luego mirar al rubio. —Y tú, por dios, eres el príncipe Zorro, eres un guerrero de sangre pura, cuando los agarras de los brazos debes tirarlos y golpear el suelo con ellos, que se escuche el sonido de sus cuerpo chocar contra la madera— regaño a los actores, quienes no podían creer eso.

— ¿De verdad quiere que los golpee? — pregunto atónito el rubio, mientras los chicos sólo negaban por eso.

—Sí, eres un dios de la guerra que pelea para proteger a su amada, por eso debes luchar de verdad— respondió la mujer a todo pulmón, para luego suspirar. —Saben, tomemos un descanso de 10 minutos, no deben fallar, esta debe ser la mejor obra de todas— dijo a todos los presentes, quienes se comenzaron a dispersar, el rubio negó para mirar a la peliblanca.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — pregunto el Loud, al momento que la peliblanca se quitaba su pelo, revelando su melena pelirroja, así como sus ojos verdes, la tal Kaguya no era más que Wendy.

—Ni me lo digas, está es la décima vez que repetimos la escena, y ya me estoy cansando— declaró la Corduroy, quien miro como su amigo se quitaba las orejas.

—De seguir así, pasaremos todos los días aquí— comentó una tercera voz, la cual pertenecía a Leika quien usaba una vestimenta de sacerdotisa.

—Sí, y usar esta ropa no me causa más que calor, y me estoy empezando a enojar— confesó la pelirroja que odiaba usar esta ropa, y más tener que usar la maldita peluca y lentes de contacto.

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Al menos tu no tienes que tener 9 malditas colas pegadas al trasero— exclamó enojado el rubio, tampoco le gustaba usar esa ropa, y con el calor que estaba haciendo hoy, bueno, no podía evitar enojarse.

—Ja, traten de usar este estúpido vestido por mucho tiempo, y más tener que actuar como una estúpida princesa— comentó Leika a sus amigos, ella también empezaba a desesperarse por pasar mucho tiempo en el teatro de la escuela. Las clases habían terminado hace 6 horas, iban a ser las 7 de la noche y todavía seguían tratando de perfeccionar una escena de huida, y siempre la maestra tenía algo por lo cual quejarse, y para rematar, estaban usando los calefactores mientras todos usaban esas ropas gruesas.

—Vaya, ustedes realmente parecen estar a punto de perder el control— comentó una cuarta voz, los chicos sólo miraron al lugar de donde provino, para ver a su amigo Danny, quien también usaba esas ropas, sólo que él tenía una peluca grande negra, y su ropa era un poco más grande, y eso era porque su amigo era el padre de la princesa Kaguya.

— ¿Acaso tu no estás cansado de estar aquí por 6 horas, usando estas ropas? — pregunto Wendy a su amigo.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a usar trajes más calurosos y pesados, esto no es nada a lo que hacemos a veces cuando nos vamos de viaje— confesó el pelinegro con calma a sus amigos.

—Te odiamos— dijeron todos los chicos con cansancio, al momento que la directora y maestra de la obra los llamaba a todos.

— ¡Muy bien, ya hemos terminado por ahora! ¡Mañana estarán todo el día practicando sus líneas! Pueden irse— dijo la maestra a todos los chicos, quienes suspiraron aliviados por eso, y algunos pocos gritaron de felicidad por irse ya.

—Por fin, libertad— dijo Wendy levantando las manos con dramatismo.

—Perfecto, una hora más con esta ropa y muchos hubieran salido heridos— comentó Leika a todos.

— ¿Alguien me ayuda a quitarme estas estúpidas colas?— pregunto Naruto que daba vueltas como si fuera un perro persiguiendo su cola, lo cual causo la risa de algunos, pero no tardó en recibir respuesta a su pregunta, ya que muchas de las chicas que estaban levantaron la mano y corrieron hacia el Loud para ayudarlo.

* * *

—Ah, no hay nada mejor que comer una hamburguesa con queso luego de un día de trabajo— comentó la Corduroy que se recostaba en su asiento.

—Te apoyamos— dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Leika que también se ponían cómodos en los asientos.

Los tres habían decidido ir a cenar a Erupto Hamburguesas a cenar, ya era algo tarde y tenían hambre, así que los tres votaron para ir a comer juntos, aunque el plan incluía a Danny, pero su amigo tenía una cita con su novia Sam, y por eso los tres de encontraban solos, el rubio se encontraba en un asiento y al frente se encontraban sus amigas.

— ¿Ya se arreglaron tu y Sashi?— soltó la pregunto Wendy a su amigo, quien suspiro para mirar el techo.

—Sí, podría decirse que ya todo está bien— respondió el Loud a su amiga.

— ¿Pero?— dijo la pelinegra al escuchar el tono de voz del blondo.

—Pero siento que las cosas están algo tensas entre los dos— confesó a sus amigas, quienes se miraron entre si.

—Oye, sabes algo, nunca quise decirlo pero, ¿no crees que fue algo rápido que ustedes dos salieran? — pregunto la pelirroja al oji-azul, quien sólo suspiro.

—Sí, es decir, al menos tuvieron que tomarse más tiempo para conocerse mejor— apoyo la pelinegra a su amiga, ella sabía que esa relación no podía durar mucho, hace unos meses la chica se mudó aquí, y bueno, ese tipo de relaciones nunca duraban mucho.

—Dinos, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? — interrogó la oji-verde al Loud.

—No lo sé— respondió el blondo a las preguntas de sus amigas. —No sé cómo sucedió, es sólo que ella me pareció única, y aún lo sigue siendo, pero bueno, ahora que estuvimos separados ya no sé que pensar— confesó a las dos chicas, quienes se miraron entre si, ellas ya sabían porque el rubio se fijo el Sashi.

Sashi era igual de fuerte que Lynn, tenía un buen gusto por la moda igual que Leni, era de carácter fuerte como Lori, buen gusto por la música como Luna, podía hacer buenas bromas o chistes como los de Luan, tiene un lado algo terrorífico igual que Lucy, no le molesta ensuciarse igual que Lana, y a veces era un poco refinada como Lola, y era inteligente, no tanto como Lisa, pero si podía defenderse como ella. En pocas palabras, Sashi tenía algunas de las características de más hermanas Loud, las cuales Naruto amaba con todo su corazón, pero no era amor de hermanos, era amor verdadero, el amor que uno siente por la persona que deseas que pase la vida contigo, y eso era lo que su amigo sentía por sus hermanas, sólo que él no lo sabía todavía.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer? — pregunto la pelirroja a su ex.

—Por ahora nada, no puedo simplemente romper o decirle que nos demos un tiempo, no sería justo para ella— respondió el blondo a sus amigas, al momento que el las miraba, no era justo que la lastimara, y tampoco fue justo lo que hizo con sus amigas. —Lo siento tanto— se disculpó el oji-azul, llamando la atención de ambas chicas, quienes sintieron para cada una tomar una mano del rubio.

—No te disculpes, lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó en pasado, ahora sólo queremos tu felicidad, lo pasado en el pasado— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, ya no te atormentes por el pasado, debes dejarlo ir como lo hicimos nosotras, debes seguir adelante, así que no te pongas así, todo está bien— ánimo la pelirroja al blondo, el Loud sólo las miro, apretó sus manos y les sonrió.

—Gracias, no se que sería de mi sin ustedes dos— murmuró el oji-azul.

—Serias un completo inutil— aclaró Wendy con una sonrisa.

—Y posiblemente morirías en menos de una semana— siguió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Loud las mire con cara de seriedad.

—Jaja, muy graciosas— dijo Naruto, haciendo que ambas chicas rían por eso, como decían, era muy divertido molestar a su amigo.

* * *

Otro sábado llegaba a su fin en la casa Loud, o casi a su fin, apenas eran las 8 de la noche, y parte de los hijos de la casa Loud se encontraba en sus cuartos, ya que Lori, Lynn y Lola estaban en la sala viendo televisión, y eso era porque estaban esperando que su hermano mayor llegará de su trabajo, al parecer hoy uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Naruto no llegó, y tuvo que suplirlo, así que hoy trabajo doble turno, y no pudo llegar a cenar, claro que eso no le gustó a nadie, ya que siempre veían a su hermano trabajar duro, y bueno, ellas tres estaban esperando que llegará para poder mimarlo un poco, darle de comer o un masaje, y ellas no eran las únicas, ya que las demás también estaban preparando sus cosas para cuando él llegará. Algo que no tardó, ya que las chicas escucharon y vieron la puerta de su casa abrirse.

—Hola a todas— saludo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa a sus hermanas, quienes también le sonrieron.

—Hola hermano, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? — pregunto Lori que miro a su hermano colgar su casco y mochila, así como su chaqueta.

—Cansado— respondió el blondo que camino hasta el sofá, para dejarse caer en medio de Lori y Lynn, quienes sólo celebraron internamente el poder estar cerca de su amor secreto.

— ¿Quieres comer Algo? Papá preparo hoy lasaña— dijo la princesa Loud a su hermano mayor.

—No gracias, pero te agradecería si me traes un vaso de agua, y las pastillas para dolor de cabeza de mamá— pidió el oji-azul a su hermana, quien fue a traer las cosas que le pidieron.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Lynn con preocupación.

—No, me duele la cabeza, hoy tuvimos que dar 5 fiestas de cumpleaños, y cuidar de tantos niños te causa dolor— respondió el rubio a la pregunta de su hermana.

—Bien, entonces lo que necesitas es un buen masaje— declaró la rubia que se levantó del sillón, para comenzar a masajearlo los hombros del chico, el rubio suspiro al sentir las suaves manos de su hermana.

— ¡Al fin llegaste! — exclamó alguien con felicidad, al momento que las chicas miraban a su hermano menor bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa. —Perfecto, ahora vamos a jugar, acabo de comprar un nuevo juego hoy— dijo Lincoln llegando con su hermano, y mostrarle un nuevo juego.

—Hoy no Lincoln, estoy muy cansado, quizás mañana— dijo Naruto al peliblanco.

—Oh, vamos, me prometiste que jugaría conmigo hoy— gruño el onceavo hijo con algo de enojo.

—Lo sé, pero hoy tuvimos que dar 5 fiestas de cumpleaños, y estoy literalmente muerto, mañana prometo jugar contigo hermanito— trato de calmar el oji-azul a su hermano.

—Siempre es lo mismo, ya casi no tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo, sólo tienes tiempo para nuestras hermanas— comentó el pequeño oji-negro.

—Lincoln, deja en paz a Naruto, está cansado, mañana jugará contigo— comentó Lynn metiéndose en la conversación.

—Sí Lincoln, déjalo descansar por hoy, mañana jugará contigo— apoyo Lola entrando a la sala con las cosas que su hermano le pidió, el rubio agarró las pastillas y se las tomó con el vaso de agua.

—Gracias Lola— agradeció el blondo para mirar a su hermano. —Sólo déjame descansar hoy Lincoln, te prometo que mañana jugaremos todo el día videojuegos, y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— dijo Naruto al peliblanco, quien suspiro para olvidar su enojo.

—Bien, pero recuerda que es una promesa, descansa— de despido Lincoln al ver que su hermano si estaba muerto, era mi escaso el tiempo que ambos tenían, y no lo podía culpar, ya que ambos siempre tenían que ir a eventos de sus hermanas, o ayudarlas en sus cosas.

—Que bueno que entró en razón— musito Lori que seguía dándole su masaje a Naruto.

—Si, ¿ya te sientes mejor? — pregunto La deportista a su hermano, sólo para ver que Naruto se quedó dormido.

—Realmente esta cansado para dormirse en el el sofá— murmuró la pequeña rubia al ver a su hermano dormir como un gato.

— ¿En qué momento llegó su hermano? — pregunto la madre de la casa Loud a sus hijas.

—Hace poco— respondió Lori a su madre, quien sólo miro a su hijo dormir en el sofá, sería malo para su espalda llevarlo, para que quede claro, era su espalda la que podría sufrir, su hijo ya no era un bebé y ya no pesaba como una pluma, ahora si se atrevía a llevarlo cargado, posiblemente terminaría con dolor de espalda, y tampoco sus hijas podrían hacerlo, sería malo para ellas, y menos el despertarlo, sabía que su hijo tuvo un día difícil hoy, debía dejarlo descansar, sólo sonrió para ir a su cuarto, como una manta y salió para tapar a su hijo.

—Bien, creo que deberá dormirse aquí al final, no vayan a hacer ruido— ordenó Rita a sus descendientes, quienes le dieron la razón.

—Oh, se quedó dormido— maldijo Luna al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, ella había esperado a su hermano para que la ayudará con una canción, y bueno, de no ser porque vio a su hermanito decaído porque no podía jugar videojuegos hoy, bajo para poder hablar con el rubio, pero eso no sería posible.

—Sí, tuvo un día difícil en el trabajo hoy— comunicó Lynn a su hermana mayor.

—Bien, todas a sus cuartos, dejen a su hermano dormir, no hagan mucho ruido— ordenó la rubia mayor a todas las chicas, quienes asistieron ante eso, la madre Loud se fue a su cuarto a descansar también, las chicas sólo se fueron a sus habitantes y dar el aviso a las demás.

Así que con eso dicho, acomodaron a su hermano en el sofá, para que no se lastimara. Dejando sólo al hijo mayor dormir pacíficamente, algo que no duro mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos bajo Lola en silencio, se encaminó al lugar de reposo del oji-azul, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Y cuando estuvo en frente de el, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Descansa hermano mayor— susurro la rubiecita con una pequeña sonrisa, para irse rápido del lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien más bajará para ver al rubio. Y esta vez la que bajo fue Lana que tenía en sus manos a su lagartija Izzy, la gemela ruda también se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches hermano mayor, aquí te dejo a Izzy para que te haga compañía— dejó al reptil sobre el estómago de su hermano, y se fue rápido a su cuarto, algo que aprovechó el animal para irse y dar una vuelta por la cada.

De nuevo alguien más bajo para ver a Naruto, y está vez fue Lucy que gracias a su habilidad para aparecer de repente, no hizo ruido alguno al bajar hasta el sillón y ver a su hermano, acercó su mano derecha para ponerla en su frente.

—Oh espíritus de la noche, les pido que protejan a mi hermano del mal, y que lo curen de su dolor— recitó la pelinegra, quien apartó su mano para darle un beso en la frente al blondo. —Descansa hermano mayor, la tatara abuela Harriet y mis amigos te cuidaran— musito la gótica para irse en silencio.

Lynn asomo su cabeza para ver si había alguien más en la sala, al notar que no había muros en la costa, bajo en silencio como un ninja, y no era mentir, ya que la pelicastaña usaba un traje negro por completo, así como una máscara para ocultar su rostro y gracias a eso, nadie podía verla en la oscuridad, el practicar deportes todos los días la mantenía en una buena forma, y se atrevía a decir que ella era la que mejor salud y condición física podría tener de toda su familia, aparte de su hermano mayor. De cualquier modo, la deportista llegó a su objetivo, se quedó quieta unos minutos, ver a su hermano con la guardia baja era poco común, y bueno, ahora que lo miraba así, recordó las palabras del rubio de nunca rendirse, de pelear por las cosas que amaban, y bueno, ella lo amaba a el con todo su corazón.

Miro para todos los lados, no quería que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer ahora, una vez comprobado que no había nadie más por la zona, levantó su máscara, y acaricio el rostro de su amado, trago en seco y sin titubear le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso al blondo, al momento de separarse se puso roja como un tomate, ese era su primer beso, y se sentía muy avergonzada, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando miro a su hermano moverse en el sillón, así que con sus movimientos de ninja desapareció del lugar.

Luan fue la siguiente en bajar, la bromista se enteró por parte de Lynn que su hermano mayor estaba durmiendo en el sofá, así que decidió ir a verlo, hoy no pudo verlo en todo el día, y al menos quería irse a dormir sabiendo que su hermano está bien. Al llegar a su destino sólo miro con ternura al rubio, ya antes lo había visto dormir, incluso durmió con el muchas veces, Naruto siempre había estado con ella toda su vida, desde que tiene memoria, siempre vio a Naruto con ella, siempre la cuido, protegió y ayudó, y todavía lo seguía haciendo. Miro los labios de su hermano, sólo cuando Naruto dormía estaba indefenso, realmente indefenso, trago en seco por lo que tenía planeado hacer, el miedo poco a poco fue tomándola, pero negó ante eso, hizo desaparecer toda duda y miedo, su hermano le dijo que luchará por lo que ella amaba, y eso haría. Se acercó a su hermano lentamente, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, le dio un beso, un beso lento el cual para sorpresa de ella, parece haber sido correspondió, se apartó rápido con miedo, esperaba que su hermano no se hubiera despertado, y para su buena suerte así fue, al ver que todo terminó bien, se fue a su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado, claro que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se tocaba los labios, podía sentir aún el calor de los labios de su hermano.

Luna sólo miro a su hermana entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo paso por alto, a veces era mejor no saber las cosas que una de sus hermanas hacia, no desde que descubrió a Lori "complaciendose" en la lavandería mientras olía la ropa interior de Naruto. Eso fue algo que nunca quiso ver o saber, de cualquier forma, le mintió a Luna diciéndole que iba al baño, cuando su objetivo era su hermano mayor, así que con eso dicho, bajo a la sala y fue al sillón, para ver a su amor durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro, novio algunos mechones de su cabellera dorada que cubrían su rostro, paso sus dedos con delicadeza en su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír con amor al ver que le gustaba ser mimado, levantó la vista para ver a todos lados, y al notar que no había nadie, tomó con delicadeza el rostro del oji-azul y le dio un beso lleno de amor, la rockera lo beso por 10 segundos, 10 segundos que para ella fueron escasos, y hubiera seguido besando a su hermano por más tiempo, de no ser porque casi lo despierta, espero a que se volviera a quedar profundamente dormido, y le dio otro beso, sólo que ese era en la frente, y luego se fue a su cuarto, nadie sabría lo que hizo.

Leni y Lori eran las segundas hermanas mayores de la casa, cuando Naruto no estaba presente, Lori tomaba el control de la casa Loud, aunque eso muchas veces significaba ser demasiado estricta con sus hermanos, pero eso era porque ella los quería, y si les pasaba algo mientras estaban a su cuidado, nunca se lo perdonaría. Leni por su parte era un ángel de Dios, literalmente, ya que la chica era pura, habías muchas cosas que ella desconocía, pero luego supo mucho por Naruto y Lori, quienes tuvieron que protegerla más cuando era niña, ya que una vez la pequeña estaba siendo tentada por un hombre en el parque, el cual le estaba ofreciendo dulces, eso fue cuando ella tenía 8 años, y bueno, Leni fue la más agraciada de las hijas Loud, ya que su belleza era natural, es cierto que a veces usaba maquillaje, pero aunque no lo usará, ella igual seguía siendo demasiado bella, y eso es algo que llama la atención de personas perversas, así que para evitar que algo le pasará, sus hermanos mayores le enseñaron todo lo debía saber del mundo.

Y bueno, regresando a la historia. En pocas palabras, Lori siempre era la hermana mayor malvada, y Leni era la hermana buena. Pero a pesar de que a veces eran muy diferentes como las gemelas, eran muy buenas amigas y confidentes, al igual que como eran todos los miembros de la casa Loud, si alguien molestaba a alguno de ellos, esa pobre alma se enfrentaría a la ira de 10 hermanos. Peto bueno, ambas chicas ya estaban en la adolescencia, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para saber todo, y por decir todo, es realmente todo lo que pasa en el mundo, y las cosas que ellas podrían hacer alguna vez en su adolescencia , entre esas cosas estaba tener su primera relación, y lo que podrían hacer, es decir, sobre el sexo y demás cosas. No eran tontas en esos temas de adultos, y bueno, algo que sin duda alguna afrontaban las dos ahora, era el amor que sentían por su hermano mayor, bueno, no era su hermano verdadero, pero para él su relación así era, ambas sabían desde pequeñas que Naruto no era su hermano de sangre, pero lo vieron así por el bien de los demás, pero esa relación desapareció cuando ambas crecieron, y se dieron cuenta que lo amaban, lo amaban con todo su corazón que darían incluso su vida por él, y querían pasar su vida junto a él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Leni había esperado todo el día la llegada de su hermano, esperaba poder tener una noche de chicas con el, ya saben, ponerse una máscara de aguacate, hablar sobre los chismes que escucharon, y todas esas trivialidades que normalmente haría con sus amigas, pero Naruto era especial, desde que es pequeña siempre lo vio a su lado, cuidandola y protegiendola de todos, siempre había sido y será su caballero de brillante armadura. Y bueno, ella y el tenían a veces esas pequeñas reuniones, como había dicho hace tiempo, tener a Naruto para ti sola era muy raro, y era suerte si podías pasar un día entero junto a él. Y ella esperaba poder tenerlo para si sola está noche, pero eso no pudo ser posible, ya que su amor se había quedado dormido en la sala, hoy había tenido un día largo y pesado, era lógico que se durmiera luego de tener unos minutos de tranquilidad. Se arrodilló y acaricio el rostro de su amado, era muy bello, Naruto era el único chico que realmente le gustaba, cerró sus ojos al momento que le daba un pequeño beso, como si el fuera la bella durmiente y ella el príncipe, sabía que eso estaba mal, besarla sin su permiso, pero no pudo dejar esa oportunidad, luego de unos segundos se apartó, sonrió para irse a su cuarto llena de felicidad.

Lori venia bajando para ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, cuando a su lado paso su hermana Leni, quien se miraba feliz mientras iba a su cuarto, se extraño por eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasará por alto e ir a buscar su jugo, llegó a la sala e iba a tomar el camino hasta ma cocina, pero se quedó mirando el sofá donde su amor secreto dormía, trago en seco para ver si no había nadie atrás, al notar que no habia nadie, por ningún lado, camino hasta el sofá, dio otro vistazo rápido para ver que nadie estuviera por la zona, y al comprobar por segunda vez que estaba segura, se apoyo en el sofá y se acercó a su hermano para darle un beso, iba a alejarse luego de unos segundos, pero entonces fue tomada por el blondo, se asustó porque su hermano de seguro estaba despierto, pero eso no paso, ya que luego sólo sonrió como era abrazada.

—No te vayas— murmuró Naruto entre sueños, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Lori se quedó quieta, intentando encontrar una forma de liberarse del agarre de su hermano, pero no podía moverse bien, y no había abertura alguna, el agarre de su hermano era fuerte, no tanto para lastimarla, pero si para evitar que ella escapara, Lori intento por unos minutos liberarse de los brazos de su amado, pero al final se rindió al notar que nunca podría escapar, así que sólo se rindió, y se quedó acostada mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón del rubio. Y debía admitir que eran relajantes de cierto modo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no podía negar que le gustaba estar así con Naruto, era lindo, le gustaba mucho. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, el sueño comenzaba a vencerla y lo último que logró ver, fue la silueta de la televisión, para ir al Reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Lori poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol golpear sus ojos, lentamente fue abriendo sus bellos ojos negros, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba en el sillón, no tardó mucho en recordar porque estaba en ese lugar, y bajo la vista para ver a su hermano mayor durmiendo plácidamente, sólo sonrió para volver a acostarse, si Naruto seguía dormido es porque era temprano aún, y también ayudaba el hecho de no escuchar a sus hermanas por el lugar, estaría acostada con el blondo por unos minutos más.

— ¿Cómoda? — fue la pregunta que le hicieron a la rubia.

—Súper cómoda— respondió la mayor de las chicas Loud con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció luego de girar su cabeza a la izquierda, y mirar a todas sus hermanas, las cuales estaban demasiado serias, casi enojadas realmente ya que todas estaban cruzadas de brazos. —Buenos días— saludo Lori con una sonrisa nerviosa a sus hermanitas.

— ¿Por qué estas acostada con Naruto? — pregunto Luna con seriedad.

—Si, dinos que está pasando— ordenó Lynn que se tornaba los dedos, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre su hermana mayor.

—B-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar si todas me miran de esa forma— dijo la primogénita de los Loud.

—Nos dijiste que no molestáramos a nuestro hermanos, pero tu si puedes hacerlo— señaló Lola con enojo, ella también había tenido la idea de dormir al lado de su hermano, pero Lori les dijo a todas que no fueran a molestar a Naruto, que le dejarán descansar porque tuvo un día ajetreado.

—Si, como puedes decirle que no hacer, cuando tu lo estás haciendo— apoyo Luan con seriedad, mientras Lori se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa por eso, no podía decirles que se acercó a su hermano para darle un beso, y que luego él la agarró, y estaban tan nerviosa que no se le ocurría una buena explicación.

— ¿Lori? — todas las presentes se quedaron quietas al escuchar la voz de su hermano, todas las hijas Loud miraron al sillón para ver al oji-azul tallarse los ojos. — ¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí? ¿Y por qué no estoy en mi cuarto? — pregunto el chico a sus hermana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? — pregunto Lynn al blondo.

—No, sólo recuerdo que me senté en el sillon cuando regrese, y juraría que luego me fui a mi cuarto— respondió el oji-azul.

—En realidad te quedaste dormido en el sofá luego de venir, de seguro soñaste con que te fuiste a tu cuarto— comentó la rockera.

—Oh, de verdad venia muerto— declaró Naruto para ver la situación en la que estaba, sólo noto que su hermana estaba sentada sobre su regazo, y las demás estaban aún en pijama. — ¿Alguna me puede explicar que está pasando? — le pregunto el blondo a sus hermanas.

—Yo te lo diré— dijo Lori tomando la palabra, ya tenía una cuartada creíble. —Anoche baje para tomar un vaso de jugo, y cuando iba de regreso a mi cuarto vi que estabas a punto de caerte del sofá. Así que intente moverte para que no te golpearas, pero en eso me agarraste de sorpresa, pensé que estabas bromeando, pero luego me si cuenta que seguías dormido, intente liberarme sin despertarte, pero fue imposible, así que me rindo y sólo me dormí, por eso estamos así— explicó la rubia a todos los presentes, quienes sólo miraban a la susodicha, quien se moría de nervios.

—Si, a veces hago eso en las noches— dijo el blondo, al momento que todas sentían ante eso, lo que causó que Lori suspirara internamente al ver que todos creyeron su mentira. —Bien, si me lo permites Lori, iré a darme un baño, y luego preparo el desayuno— pidió el oji-azul a su hermana, la Loud mayor se levantó del regazo de su amor secreto, el cual se estiró para poder poner en marcha su cuerpo, y por alguna razón no puedo evitar llevar su dedos a sus labios. — ¿Por qué tengo labial en mi boca? — pregunto al aire, causando que casi todas sus hermanas, a excepción de Lola, Lana y Lisa, giraran la cabeza a otro lado, con un pequeño sonrojo mientras recordaban lo que hicieron anoche sin permiso de su hermano.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y como siempre, espero sus reviews, o enviare a elmo por ustedes :V, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto de Wendy, el rubio se encontraba sentado, mientras veía a su novia quitarse su camisa de una forma sensual, y eso era decir poco, ya que Wendy tenía un hermoso y perfecto cuerpo a pesar de que tenía 14 años, estaba seguro que ese cuerpo sólo se desarrollaría más con el paso del tiempo. Pero volviendo a la historia, el Loud se encontraba en su casa, sólo ellos dos por al menos una semana, ya que los padres de su novia habían ido a ver a un familiar a otro estado, por esa razón ambos podían hacer lo que planeaban ahora.

— ¿Listo para esto? — pregunto la oji-verde que lanzó su camisa a un lado, al momento que se acercaba al blondo, se subió a la cama y lo recostó.

—Sólo si tu lo estás— respondió Naruto, sólo para recibir un beso lleno de pasión, ambos se apartaron y la Corduroy aprovechó eso para quitarse su camisa al Loud, dejando al descubierto su fornido cuerpo, y Wendy debía admitir que a pesar de que Naruto tenía 14 años, tenía un buen cuerpo por no decir físico, ya de por sí era un golpe corazones, era claro que en el futuro lograría tener a cualquier mujer, no importante su edad o estatus social.

Los dos se volvieron a besar con pasión y lujuria, está sería la primera vez de ambos, pero actuaban como si tuvieran experiencia. El Loud tomó de la cintura a la oji-verde, y cambio de lugares, la recostó y comenzó a besar su cuello, le fue dando pequeños besos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, sin pedir permiso quitó el braiser blanco para dejar expuestos unos pechos copa B, y no dudo en comenzar a lamerlos, comenzó con pequeñas láminas en los pezones, sacándole pequeños gemidos a la pelirroja.

Llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica, y comenzó a amasarlos suavemente mientras los chupaba, luego de unos minutos noto que los pezones de Wendy estaban duros, levantó su rostro para ver que ella respiraba con agitación, esa era una señal de que le estaba gustando. Comenzó a besar su cuerpo de nuevo, hasta que llegó a su intimidad, desabrocho el cinturón de su pantalón, lo tomó de los lados y lo fue quitando lentamente junto a las bragas, para luego dejarla por completo desnuda. Naruto se quedó quieto, observando el sensual cuerpo de la pelirroja, era real mente hermosa, se había sacado la lotería con ella, era una de las dos chicas que le gustaban, la otra era Leika, sólo ellas dos eran capaces de tentarlo.

—No te me quedes mirando, me da vergüenza— dijo con el rostro rojo la chica, quien usó su cabello para cubrir su rostro, le daba pena estar desnuda delante del blondo.

El Loud sólo sonrió con ternura al ver ese lado de la pelirroja, pocas veces podía verla avergonzarse. Sonrió para posicionarse entre las piernas de la oji-verde, y no dudo en comenzar a lamer su vagina, la Corduroy arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua del rubio invadir su lugar más preciado, y claro, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer. Afuera de la casa todo se miraba apagado, no parecía que nadie estuviera en la residencia Corduroy, pero si alguien se acercaba y escuchaba bien, podría escuchar algunos gritos, gritos de una chica, y sin duda alguna cualquiera pensaría que alguien estaba sufriendo, pero no era así. La verdad es que esos gritos eran de placer, placer que la única hija de la familia sentía por llegar a si tercer orgasmo de la noche.

La pelirroja respiraba con agitación, el rubio se apartó de la entre pierna de su novia, mientras se limpiaba la boca, debía confesar que los jugos vaginales de la oji-verde eran algo ¿dulces?, bueno, no sabia decirlo, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el hecho de que la vista que tenía en frente de el era única. Su novia respiraba con agitación, tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba tan indefensa, y eso la hacia ver más sexi. No dudo en quitarse su pantalón, dejando expuesto su miembro, esto llamo la atención de la Corduroy, quien sólo miro por fin a su novio en su traje de Adam, y se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del miembro del chico.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¿Cómo es que puedes tener una serpiente oculta? — pregunto con cierta burla Wendy.

—Es tu culpa por seducirme, tu causante esto en mi— declaró el rubio con una sonrisa, para ser besado, la pelirroja ahora cambio de lugares, ella sólo se sentó sobre el pene del Loud, y lo tomó para llevarlo a su vagina.

—Espera, deberíamos usar un condón— dijo Naruto deteniendo a la pelirroja.

—No, si va a ser nuestra primera vez, quiero que sea al natural, además, estoy en mis días seguros, no hay problema alguno— aseguro la oji-verde ante las dudas de su novio.

—Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder— el blondo se levantó para darle un beso a la pelirroja, quien lo devolvió mientras se sentaba, dejó de besarlo y apretó sus hombros con fuerza, trataba de no gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, había escuchado que dolía la primera vez, pero nunca pensó que tanto, luego de unos segundos terminó de meterse el miembro, y el oji-azul podía sentir que su pene estaba siendo abrazado por las paredes vaginales de la pelirroja. Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, tratando de que el dolor desapareciera.

—Ya puedes moverte, pero se gentil— pidió la oji-verde al Loud, quien sólo asintió para comenzar a moverse, lo que costaba un poco debido a la posición, pero entonces sintió como la pelirroja también comenzaba a moverse.

Sin duda alguna nadie creería que dos chicos de apenas 14 años estuvieran teniendo sexo, sería algo mal visto, por no decir que es peligroso para ambos, habían muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, muchos peligros. Pero eso no parecía importarle a ambos chicos, quienes disfrutaban lo que estaban haciendo, ya que ambos tenían llenos de placer y lujuria, nadie, pero nadie podría saber lo que ambos jóvenes estaban haciendo, eso quedaría sólo entre ellos dos, sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba.

* * *

-Aquí está su emparedado de queso y jamón, sus hot cakes con arándanos, y su café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras le servía su desayuno a la maestra Johnson.

—Gracias Naruto, como siempre sabed lo que me gusta— comentó con una sonrisa la mujer, el Loud sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No hay problema Sra. Johnson, es lo menos que puedo hacer por iré usted. Y como siempre, me disculpo en nombre de mis hermanos si le causaron algún problema— dijo el rubio a su antigua maestra de primaria.

—No te preocupes, tus hermanos son unos buenos chicos— aclaró la maestra, para tocar suavemente la mano de su ex alumno. —Aunque sería buenos que fueran un poco igual que tú— el oji-azul sólo sonrió ante eso, no era la primera vez que una mujer trataba de seducirlo.

—Gracias, si necesita algo más, sólo llámeme— el blondo se fue de la mesa para seguir con su trabajo, mientras era visto desde atrás por casi todas las mujeres del lugar, quienes se mordían los labios al ver al rubio en traje de mesero, ya que esa ropa le quedaba algo apretada y definía su más que excelente cuerpo. El rubio llegó hasta la barra en donde de encontraba su amiga Wendy.

—Vaya, la Sra. Johnson nunca se rinde— comentó con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras— gruño el blondo por las burlas de su amiga.

—Sabes, a veces te envidio tanto, pero otras me alegra no estar en tus zapatos— comentó una tercera voz, la cual pertenecía a un amigo y compañero de trabajo de ambos chicos, era un chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés y quien también estaba usando el traje de mesero, este era Adams.

— ¿Tú también piensas molestarme Adams?— pregunto Naruto a su compañero.

—Vamos, sabes que ese es uno de los pocos placeres que tengo aquí, aparte de la comida gratis y el descuento de trabajador— señaló con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

—Ya basta Adams, deja de molestar al pobre de Naruto— ordenó una de las compañeras de trabajo, su nombre era Gaby, ella tenía el cabello de color negro corto, ojos color café, la chica sólo se acercó al rubio para rodearlo con su brazo. —No le hagas caso Naruto, lo que pasa es que él está celoso de que ninguna chica le haga caso— declaró con una sonrisa la pelinegra a su compañero.

— ¿Celoso yo? Por favor, yo puedo conquistar a cualquier mujer con este rostro— declaró Adams con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sí tú lo dices, pero estoy más que segura que Naruto tendría más posibilidades que tu— reto Gaby a su amigo.

—Oh, parece que tenemos un reto— dijo Wendy al ver que esto se iba a volver interesante.

—Oigan, ¿Si saben que no soy un juguete verdad? — pregunto Naruto al ver que sus compañeros lo estaban metiendo en una de sus riñas.

—Bien, que te parece si hacemos una competencia, aquí y ahora— propuso el pelinegro que sonreía con confianza.

—Aceptamos el retó— aceptó la pelinegra con confianza.

—Bien, entonces el reto será que ambos iremos a las mesas en donde hayan mujeres solas, y les pediremos sus números, quien consiga más números ganará la competencia, y para hacerla interesante, apostaremos 100 dólares— dijo para poner uno de los billetes grandes en el lugar donde estaban, y eso llamo la atención de todos los trabajadores.

—Esto sí es una apuesta— comentó con una sonrisa Gaby.

—El reto terminará hasta la hora de cerrar, quien llegue a conseguir más números, ganará— recalcó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, el Loud sólo miro a su compañero y amigo, para luego ver como sus demás compañeros ya estaban cerca.

—Genial, 100 grandes por una apuesta fácil, yo le apuesto a Naruto— dijo otro compañero de trabajo llamado Barns.

—Yo le voy a Adams— dijo otro compañero llamado Donelly.

—Vas a perder, yo le apuesto a Naruto— dijo una chica llamada Kelly.

—Yo también le voy a Naruto— apoyo otra chica llamada Traynor apostando a favor del blondo.

—Pues yo le voy a Adams— dijo otro compañero llamado Jeff.

—También voy por Adams— apoyo otro compañero llamado Jacob.

—No te ofendas Naruto, pero las mujeres prefieren a hombres mayores, y no niños, así que voy por Adams— dijo otro compañero llamado James.

—Al diablos, voy por Adams— declaró una compañera llamada Ashley.

—Siento decepcionarlos a todos, pero Naruto ganará— declaró Wendy apoyando a su amigo.

—Sí, todos ustedes perderán— declaró Gaby que también ponía su dinero.

—Y bien, ¿entras a la competencia o prefieres rendirte ya, gatito? — pregunto el pelinegro, haciendo que todos abucheen por eso, miraron al rubio para ver que tenía una sonrisa forzada, señal de que eso molesto mucho al Loud, el oji-azul saco su billetera, y en vez de poner los 100 dólares, puso 300.

—Bien, lo haremos, pero ahora serán 300 dólares en vez de 100— declaró con una sonrisa. —A menos que no tengas las agallas para subir la apuesta, y ustedes también— declaró el blondo a todos, quienes se sorprendieron al ver el lado competitivo de su compañero, aunque no podían culparlo, era un Loud a final de cuentas.

—No me subestimes— declaró Adams para poner los 2 billetes restantes.

— ¿Podemos recuperar nuestro dinero? — pregunto Donelly, recibiendo una negativa por parte de los dos competidores, haciendo que todos sean invadidos por una nube de depresión, habían perdido 100 dólares.

—Bien, entonces que el mejor chico guapo gane— declaró Adams, dando por iniciada la competencia.

* * *

—58 a favor de Naruto, y 5 a favor de Adams— dijo Wendy que terminaba de contar los papeles con los números de las mujeres que cada uno logró obtener. —Bueno, Naruto es el ganador— aunque eso era más que obvio, la pelirroja no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Adams deprimido en una esquina de la cocina, así como ver a todos los que apostaron por Adams sufrir, ya que esperaban que consiguiera más que 5 números, lo peor de todo es que todas eran ancianas, pero lo peor de todo, es que si obtuvo otros papeles, pero todos eran insultos para él. Y por su parte Naruto, bueno, incluso logró tener el número de una mujer que era sería, y el de algunas madres.

—Te dije que yo ganaría— restregó el rubio su victoria en la cara de su compañero, para tomar el dinero de la apuesta.

— ¿Cómo diablos es posible que tú hayas conseguido más números? Las mujeres aman a los chicos mayores y que tengan un buen trabajo— dijo con celos y enojo el pelinegro, sólo para ver a su amigo sonreír.

—Puede ser cierto, pero no todas las mujeres prefieren a un hombre así. Algunas quieren a un chico joven que las trate como unas princesas, o sólo son asalta cunas— aclaró el oji-azul que les devolvió su dinero a los que apostaron a su favor, alegrándolos al ver que recuperaron sus 100 dólares, y el resto lo guardo en su pantalón.

—Tiene razón— apoyo Gaby a la explicación de su amigo, siendo apoyada por las demás chicas del trabajo.

— ¡Quiero la revancha! — pidió Adams al Loud.

—Otro día con gusto, pero es hora de irnos— respondió Naruto que estaba listo para irse, al igual que los demás.

—Sí, nos vemos— se despidió la pelirroja para salir del restaurante junto al rubio, mientras los demás miraban a los chicos irse.

— ¿En serio no son novios? — pregunto Kelly a sus compañeros, no era un secreto para nadie que ambos se iban y venían juntos, además de que ambos eran similares, y bueno, prácticamente se conocían desde pequeños.

—No, Naruto tiene una novia llamada Sashi— respondió Donelly.

—Vaya, yo que pensé que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos— confesó Traynor que se sentía algo decepcionada.

—Casi todos lo pensamos, pero parece que ellos no se atraen en esa forma— dijo James que también pensaba que sus dos compañeros terminarían juntos, pero bueno, la vida siempre era una sorpresa.

* * *

— ¿Y qué harás con todos esos números de teléfono? — pregunto la pelirroja que caminaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba la luna.

—No lo sé, supongo que debo tirarlos a la basura o quemarlos para que mamá no los vea, sino es más que seguro que me meteré en muchos problemas— respondió el blondo a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Je, quien lo diría, el chico que peleó contra un oso, le tiene miedo a su madre— declaró con una sonrisa la Corduroy.

—No es miedo, es sólo que no quiero morir antes de graduarme— corrigió el Loud, haciendo reír a la oji-verde. —Pero hablando en serio, es mejor que me deshaga de ellos, si mamá los ve podría pensar lo peor, y también podría ayudarme a no meterme en problemas— aclaró el oji-azul que pensaba los problemas que podría tener con sus hermanas.

—Sí, me imagino la cantidad de problemas que tendrías— aseguro la chica. —Pero dime, ¿nunca has pensado en salir con alguna mujer mayor? Es decir, sé que para los chicos el salir con una mujer madura es su fantasía más deseada, y no hablo sólo porque Danny y mis hermanos me lo han dicho, sino porque sé que es cierto, así que dime, ¿nunca te has interesado en salir con una milf¿ ¿O es que prefieres ser un asalta cunas, es decir un lolicon?— interrogó Wendy al blondo, Naruto por su parte arqueo la ceja derecha por esas preguntas.

— ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas ahora? — pregunto el Loud a su amiga.

—Bueno, es que cuando le pediste sus números a todas esas mujeres mayores, bueno, no dudaste o tan siquiera te cohibiste para pedirles sus números, lo hacías de una forma tan natural, como si ya antes lo hubieras hecho. Y no hay que olvidar a esas chicas de 14, fue igual de simple, y parecía que lo disfrutabas— confesó la oji-verde a su amigo, sólo para comenzar a escuchar lo reír. —No te rías de eso— regaño la Corduroy que le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro al chico.

—Jaja, lo siento, es lo que me da risa como dijiste todo eso— se disculpó el rubio, para ver cómo su amiga hacia un puchero. —Si— dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la Corduroy.

— ¿si qué? — pregunto la pelirroja.

—Que si he pensado algunas veces en salir con una "milf" como tú les dices— respondió Naruto para mirar el cielo oscuro. —Admito que a veces me interesó en mujeres mayores, por ejemplo la maestra DiMartino, ella es hermosa, graciosa, lista, y real mente sexy. Por un tiempo me interesó saber cómo sería salir con ella, y ya sabes, hacer todas esas cosas que las parejas hacen— confesó el oji-azul a su amiga.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Literalmente tu eres el único chico por el cual una mujer casada o mayor cometería adulterio. Diablos, hasta creo que si quisieras, podrías seducir a mi madre, o a las madres de todos los chicos de la ciudad, incluso me atrevo decir a la esposa del presidente— sabía que sonaba exagerado, pero no era así, Naruto era el chico más guapos que podría haber, ella a veces cuando iba al supermercado con su madre, escuchaba a algunas mujeres mayores o a las mismas chicas de la tienda hablar sobre el Loud, por dios, hasta los chicos gays del pueblo estaban interesados en él, no había nadie que no estuviera un poco interesado en el rubio.

—Creo que estas exagerando, y mucho— declaró el oji-azul a su amiga.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres casadas te dieron su número hoy? Aparte de a las que se lo pediste— pregunto Wendy.

—Al menos unas 10— respondió Naruto.

—Ahí está mi punto, si 10 mujeres te dieron su número por propia voluntad sin que se los pidieras, que te asegura que no podrías conseguir a la esposa del presidente— señaló la oji-verde, haciendo que el Loud le termine dando la razón. —Ves a lo que quiero llegar, eres por demás el chico con más suerte con las mujeres en el mundo, muchos matarían por tener tu vida— dijo Wendy, haciendo reír al blondo.

—No lo creo, pocas personas podrían soportar vivir en una casa con 11 hermanos— comentó Naruto. —Aunque te doy la victoria en eso de que puedo salir con cualquier mujer que quiera. No me gustaría realmente, eso no es algo que se debe hacer— dijo el oji-azul a su amiga. —Mi madre, mi verdadera madre siempre me decía que a una mujer siempre se le debe respetar. Incluso si esa mujer era una perra, ella me dijo que en este mundo llegaría a encontrar mujeres aprovechadas, que yo sabría quiénes son y me alejaría, pero que nunca, nunca jugará con ellas o cualquier otra mujer. Por eso, a pesar de que sé que puedo llegar a conquistar a cualquier mujer que yo quiera, no lo haré— aclaró el oji-azul con seriedad, la pelirroja sólo se quedó callada, sabía que Naruto estaba hablando en serio, sin duda alguna podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, incluso su madre a veces bromeaba sobre tener un hijo con Naruto, pero eso era broma y lo hacía para poner celoso a su padre, lo cual funcionaba, pero de que pueda suceder, podría pasar. Naruto era alguien que podía manipular a cualquier con facilidad, era como si tuviera el poder de control mental, casi se atrevía a decir que Naruto podía adoctrinar a cualquiera para que obedeciera sus órdenes, podía ser exagerada, pero era verdad, después de todo, los números telefónicos que consiguió hoy eran una prueba de ello.

* * *

Si había algo que le gustaba a Naruto, era poder salir a pasear en una bella tarde con su familia, lo cual era difícil algunas veces, ya que la mayoría de sus hermanas preferían estar en la casa, era raro que a todas les gustara salir a dar un simple paseo al parque, pero si les decía que iba ir al centro comercial, todas subían a Vanzilla sin titubear, pero si era una salida al parque, bueno, solo contaba más con Lily, o unas que otras veces con las gemelas, y con Lynn y Luna. Y hoy solo venía con ls gemelas y la pequeña de la casa, mientras las demás estaban en la casa haciendo sus deberes.

—No se vayan muy lejos, si se portan bien iremos por helado más tarde— dijo el rubio a sus hermanitas.

— ¡De acuerdo hermano mayor! — dijeron las gemelas con una sonrisa, para irse a jugar, dejando solo al oji-azul que se sentó en la banca, mientras cuidaba el carruaje en donde venía su hermanita, la cual estaba jugando con uno de sus peluches, el Loud mayor solo sonrió mientras la miraba jugar, claro que tampoco apartaba su vista de sus pequeñas princesas, solo les sonrió mientras las veía jugar con otros niños.

Le gustaba ver que sus hermanas se llevaran bien con otros, por esa razón es que casi siempre las obligaba a salir, ellas necesitaban poder entablar amistad con las demás personas, y no estar todo el día en la casa, aunque a veces salían, pero su punto era que deseaba que ellas fueran un poco más independientes, por esa razón a veces las obligaba a hacer cosas que ellas nunca harían. Pero bueno, dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos cuando su hermanita comenzó a moverse en su carruaje.

— ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Acaso tienes hambre, o quieres ir a jugar un rato a la piscina de arena? — pregunto Naruto a su hermanita.

—Juga— dijo la pequeña rubiecita, el oji-azul sonrió para cargar a su hermanita y llevarla a la caja de arena, y no tardo en mucho en comenzar a jugar con los otros bebes que estaban ahí. La dejo jugar sola para volver al banco, al notar que las tres pequeñas estaban bien, jugando con los demás niños, saco uno de sus libros favoritos de la pañalera de Lily, uno que tenía por título "Supernatural Vol. II", era un libro que relataba las aventuras de dos hermanos que se dedicaban a cazar monstruos por todo el país. Cabe decir que el estar en el papel de "Papá" llamo la atención de las pocas mujeres que estaban en el lugar, no solo madres sino hermanas o tías, las cuales se interesaron en el chico rubio que venía con tres niñas rubias, a lo cual muchas pensaron que era un padre soltero, una presa perfecta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud, hoy los padres de familia estaban en casa descansando, hoy ninguno de los dos tuvo que ir a trabajar, lo cual agradecían ambos, ya que así le quitaban algo de peso a su hijo mayor, puede ser cierto que Naruto no era hijo de sangre de ellos, pero eso no importaba, ya que era su hijo. Aunque ya pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños, aunque faltaban todavía 5 meses, ya pronto cumpliría 18 años, y la custodia se revocaría lo cual significaba que su hijo ya no sería un Loud, en el sentido legal, ya que pasaría a llamarse y ser Naruto Uzumaki, pero para ellos siempre sería un Loud.

Pero eso no evitaba que ambos pensaran en eso, por un tiempo intentaron hablar con Naruto sobre adoptarlo, que se volviera un Loud en todos los términos legales, que pasara a ser hijo legal de ellos, pero no sabían cómo empezar esa conversación, por no decir que el tiempo a veces no era mucho para decírselo, y aunque ellos realmente deseaban adoptarlo, no podían quitarle lo último que le quedaba de sus padres, su apellido era todo lo que le quedaba, y no querían quitárselo. Pero pensaban que ya era hora de hablar con él sobre ser adoptado, quizás con suerte, aceptaba y así esa pequeña preocupación desaparecería. Y bueno, ambos progenitores se encontraban en la sala viendo Tv, mientras sus hijos estaban en sus cuartos, lo cual agradecían, ya que así podían tener una tarde pacifica sin tener que escuchar los gritos de sus descendientes. Y hubiera seguido así, pero de repente escucharon el timbre de su casa, ambos suspiraron al ver que fueron interrumpidos en su tarde libre.

— ¿Quién será? — pregunto Lynn padre que fue a abrir la puerta para saber quién interrumpía su tarde, y al hacerlo, se encontró con un hombre de pelo negro que usaba un traje formal de color azul oscuro, y este hombre no era otro más que Hiroto Kobayashi, el padre de la novia de su hijo.

—Disculpe, ¿está es la casa Loud? — pregunto el pelinegro.

—Sí, esta es la casa Loud, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — pregunto el peli-castaño.

— ¿Usted es Lynn Loud, el padrastro de Naruto? — pregunto Hiroto, aunque su pregunta ya estaba contestada desde el primer momento que vio al peli-castaño.

—Sí, yo soy su padre, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y de dónde conoce a mi hijo? — pregunto el padre de la casa Loud.

—Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hiroto Kobayashi, soy el padre de la novia de su hijo— se presentó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al Loud.

—Oh, muchos gusto, es un placer conocerlo al fin Sr. Kobayashi— extendió su mano el pelicastaño en señal de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por el oji-negro.

—Lo mismo digo— comentó el Kobayashi.

—Y dígame, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? — pregunto interesado Lynn padre.

—Sí, realmente me gustaría hablar sobre un tema importante, y creo que lo mejor sería si lo hablamos dentro de su casa— declaró con seriedad el pelinegro.

—Sí, no hay problema, pase adelante— el pelicastaño le dio permiso al padre de la novia de su hijo, el cual agradeció. —Cariño, tenemos una visita, el es el Sr. Kobayashi, el padre de la novia de Naruto— presentó el Loud al pelinegro.

—Oh, mucho gusto, soy Rita Loud— se presentó la rubia que se levantó del sillón para saludar al pelinegro, ella se puso nervioso al ver que el hombre estaba con traje, sin duda alguna era un hombre de dinero.

—Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlos a los dos por fin— declaró con seriedad el Kobayashi.

—Por favor, tome asiento, siéntase como en su casa— dijo Lynn señor a su invitado.

—Se lo agradezco mucho— el pelinegro se sentó al igual que los Loud.

—Traeré algo de café— dijo Rita que se levantó del gran sillón.

—No, no hace falta, en realidad creo que no tardaré mucho en lo que quiero decirles— detuvo el padre de Sashi, a la madre de su futuro yerno.

—Oh, bueno, y ¿de qué quiere hablarnos?— pregunto el pelicastaño que por alguna razón se puso nervioso, al igual que su esposa, ambos vieron al hombre frente a ellos suspirar y mirarlos a los ojos.

—Escuchen, seré claro y directo con ustedes dos, ambos parecen ser unas buenas personas, y por eso se me hace más difícil decirles lo siguiente— declaró con seriedad el pelinegro, haciendo que ambos padres traguen en seco al ver la cara y tono de voz del hombre. —Quiero que me den la custodia de Naruto— dijo sin más el Kobayashi, sorprendiendo a ambos padres, creando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

— ¿Qué… dijo? — pregunto Rita saliendo del shock.

—Que quiero que me den la custodia de Naruto— volvió de decir el pelinegro. —Escuchen, sé que esto es algo repentino, por no decir que les parece raro a ambos. Pero yo quiero que me den la custodia de Naruto, sé que ambos fueron elegidos como tutores legales luego de que los padres de Naruto murieron, y no cuestionó su elección, después de todo, ustedes eran los únicos amigos reales que ellos tenían, y debo decir que han hecho un gran trabajo, han logrado hacer lo que todo padre desea hacer con sus hijos, y eso es volverlo un ejemplo para todos. Naruto es un chico prodigio por no encontrar una mejor palabra, es un chico listo, independiente, a sus 17 años ya está trabajando y sigue estudiando, y cualquier otro chico de su edad no podría estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, pero él es único, es un gran chico y ustedes lo saben. Y por eso quisiera que me dieran su custodia, sé que pronto cumplirá 18, es tonto que pida su custodia ahora, pero creo que sería lo mejor para él— declaró Hiroto con seriedad a los Loud.

— ¿Cómo que lo mejor? Siquiera sabe si eso es lo que quiere él, o porque piensa que haremos algo así— dijo con enojo la rubia mayor.

—Porqué sé que Naruto tiene un gran futuro por delante, pero con ustedes en su camino no logrará nada— soltó la bomba el hombre de negocios. —Naruto me confesó que deseaba volverse un hombre de negocios, que quería llegar a conseguir un buen trabajo para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por él. Pero cuando le pregunté si ya sabía a qué universidad ir, me dijo que no tenía tiempo, que ha intentado buscar alguna universidad que diera becas o media becas, que no quería que ustedes dos se esforzaran para mandarlo a una buena universidad, que ya no deseaba ser una carga más para ustedes. Entonces cuando le pregunté qué iba a hacer, me dijo que si no encontraba una universidad, trataría de buscar un mejor trabajo de tiempo completo, y que con eso tal vez entraría a alguna universidad. Estoy seguro que entraría a una universidad barata, pero eso significa que nunca lograría su potencial, si trabaja todo el día nunca obtendrá nada. Yo sé lo difícil que es la vida, de pequeño tuve que trabajar para ayudar a mis padres, cuando fui adolescente estudiaba y trabajaba, pero no tenía el dinero para ir a una universidad, y yo ya planeaba casarme con mi esposa, no tenía dinero y lo que ganaba de mi trabajo de medio tiempo apenas nos mantenía con vida. Cuando cumplí los 18, me enliste en el ejército porque ellos tienen una universidad privada, no dijo que era el mejor, pero lograba su cometido, era gratis y el dinero que me daba el gobierno se lo daba todo a mi esposa. Estaba tan desesperado por ganar dinero que me uní al ejército, y gracias serví por 20 años, fui a la guerra muchas veces, más de las que pensarían, este mundo es cruel, yo lo sé de primera mano. Y Naruto tuvo que saberlo desde muy pequeño— los padres de la casa Loud, sólo se quedaron callados ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, nunca pensaron que escucharon su pasado. —Ustedes tienen 11 hijos en total, tienen problemas económicos pero aun así salen adelante, y por si eso fuera poco, se han hecho cargo de un chico que no es su hijo. Ambos trabajan pero aun así no ganan lo suficiente, así que Naruto tuvo que empezar a trabajar a los 13 para ayudarlos, y aunque 3 trabajen para mantener a esta familia, a veces les cuesta mucho, yo lo sé, Naruto me lo dijo, me dijo que a veces les costaba mucho ahorrar el dinero, que a veces incluso tenía que trabajar doble turno, que se dormía tarde para cumplir con sus tareas de la escuela, y también que incluso ha estado buscando otro trabajo de medio tiempo. Él quiere lo mejor para ustedes, ya no quiere ser una carga para ustedes, sabe que ahora que cumple los 18 tendrá más responsabilidades, que ya no será un niño ante la ley, que debe salir del nido. Sé que logrará salir adelante, pero no podrá explotar su potencial. Por eso vine hoy aquí a hablar de eso— el pelinegro abrió el maletín que trajo consigo, y al abrirlo saco un folder de color beige para ponerlo en la mesa de café del lugar, lo abrió para mostrarle varios papeles y documentos que mostraban universidades. —Esos son presupuesto de algunas universidades, las "aceptables" oscilan entre los 50 mil o 100 mil dólares al años, las "buenas" están entre 150 mil o 200 mil al años, y las "mejores" que sin duda alguna lograrían hacer de Naruto un gran hombre, están entre 400 mil o 500 mil— señaló el pelinegro para dividir los grupos de universidades, asombrado y dejando aturdidos a los Loud, quienes se sorprendieron al ver lo caro que sería enviar a su hijo a una buena universidad. —Casi todas otorgan media beca, y sólo las mejores logran dar una beca completa. Para todos se piden ciertos requisitos, estoy más que seguro que Naruto podría pasarlos, pero si no logrará obtener una beca entera, conseguir la media becas igual sería caro. Ambos están cerca de cumplir 50 años, y todavía siguen trabajando arduamente para cuidar de sus hijos. Y ahora más que nunca tendrán que hacer más sacrificios para enviar a uno sólo de sus hijos a la universidad, y todavía les faltan 11 más, con las cosas asi, tendrían que hacer muchos préstamos a bancos, hipotecar su casa más de 50 veces, conseguir otros 4 trabajos, trabajar las 24 horas del día todos los días, por al menos el resto de sus vidas— señaló Hiroto con seriedad, mientras los Loud miraban todos los papeles, y le daban la razón, ellos querían darle lo mejor a sus hijos, no querían que ellos sufrieran por el dinero. —Por eso vine hoy aquí, si me dan la custodia de Naruto, yo podría pagarle su universidad, y es más, yo tengo algunos amigos en el gobierno que me deben favores, de ser posible puedo conseguirle una beca entera en una gran universidad como Princeton, Yale, Stanford o Harvard, quizás hasta pueda conseguirle una beca en una universidad de otro país como la de Tokio. Y cuándo terminará su universidad, podría ayudarlo a entrar en la empresa en la cual trabajo, o entrar en cualquier otra y conseguir un buen trabajo, por dios, incluso es posible que el cree su propia empresa y se vuelve un hombre de éxito. Pero nada de eso podrá suceder si sigue aquí. Vivir en una casa con 10 chicas, quizás esto no parezca coherente, pero Naruto es un chico joven, viviendo en una casa con 10 chicas que no son sus hermanas, esto quizás no pueda suceder, pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que Naruto deje de ver a las niñas como sus hermana, o quizás las chicas no lo vean más como un hermano. Incluso mi esposa me dijo que él era lindo, y bromeó sobre que si me engañaba lo haría con Naruto, sé que ella no lo haría, pero uno nunca sabe, incluso yo que soy hombre me doy cuenta que él es apuesto. Yo no sólo quiero ayudarlos a librarse del problema de trabajar día y noche para pagar la universidad de Naruto, sino también para evitar que algo pies a suceder entre sus hijas y él. Hay veces en las cuales un hijo adoptivo termina enamorándose de su hermanastra, se han dado algunos casos, y eso no se mira bien. Naruto ama a sus hermanas, y mucho, las antepone ante todo en su vida, y admiro en parte eso, pero podría llegar a ser malo, un chico joven y que es un imán para cualquier mujer, viviendo junto a 10 chicas, no es algo bueno— señaló a los padres de familia, quienes tampoco pudieron decir nada, todo lo que dijo parecía no tener sentido, pero si lo tenía, Naruto era un chico codiciado por muchas mujeres, más de las que cualquier chico de su edad debería, y desde hace tiempo venían teniendo es estúpida idea, Naruto no era su hijo, no compartía la misma sangre que los demás, y de que podría haber una pequeña posibilidad que alguna de las chicas se enamorada de él, pero no lo querían aceptar, pero de que podría suceder, podía suceder.

—Si aceptamos, ¿nos apartaría de su vida? ¿Podríamos seguir en contacto con él? — articular esas palabras fueron un dolor para la rubia que no podía pensar en la sola idea de que apartaron de su vida, a su hijo.

—Por supuesto que no, no soy tan cruel como para prohibirle hablar con ustedes— respondió el pelinegro. —Escuchen, lo que yo quiero es ayudarlos, no separarlos por completo. Yo quiero que Naruto logré explotar su potencial, el trabajo que tiene ahora está bien para un chico de 17 años, pero sino va a una buena universidad, seguirá en ese trabajo para toda su vida. Y lo que es importante, quiero que no vaya a ir a la universidad del ejército como último recurso, aunque es claro que sería un gran militar, es mejor que tenga un futuro distinto. Y eso se lo puedo dar yo, yo me encargaría de pagar todos los gastos, no sólo hablo de los gastos de universidad, también todos los gastos que llevarían hacer todo ese papeleo para tener la custodia de Naruto. Todos queremos lo mejor para él, sabemos que puede llegar a ser un gran hombre, y estoy seguro que sus padres deben estar agradecidos con ustedes por haberlo cuidado y ayudado por mucho tiempo, pero es momento que dejen que alguien más cuide de él, y yo lo haré, ustedes y sus hijas podrán seguir en contacto con él, sólo tienen que darme su custodia— volvió a pedir el Kobayashi a los Loud, quienes sólo se quedaron callados ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, era mucho por lo que pensar.

—Nosotros… necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo mejor— musito Rita con dolor, esto no era algo que ella quería hacer, pero si quería que Naruto tuviera un mejor futuro, tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio.

—Yo comprendo— musito el Kobayashi para levantarse del sillón, dejando los papeles en la mesa. —Sé que esto es repentino para ambos, pero deben entender que es lo mejor que podrían hacer por Naruto, es para su bien— volvió a decir el pelinegro, y esta vez saco una tarjeta de presentación para dejarla en la mesa. —Cuando tengan una respuesta llámenme, y si aceptan, déjenme decirles que están haciendo lo correcto— hablo para levantarse y caminar hasta la salida, sabía que ambos adultos debían procesar todo. —Por cierto, sugiero que esto quede entre nosotros por el momento. Cuando tomen una decisión llámenme y así lo hablaremos los cuatro, que tengan un buen día— se despidió el padre de Sashi, dejando a los padres Loud pensando en todo lo que dijo.

Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que otros también escucharon la plática. Las demás hijas de la casa Loud lograron escuchar toda la conversación, y la sola idea de pensar que los separen, era algo que ninguna quería, pero no podían simplemente hablar con ellos sobre eso, así que solo podían esperar que sus padre lo resolvieran.

* * *

Y volviendo al parque, el rubio se encontraba sentado, dándole helado sabor chocolate a la pequeña de Lily, quien solo reía mientras comía, manchándose un poco las mejillas.

—Vamos Lily, ¿Por qué tienes que ensuciarte siempre? — pregunto Naruto limpiando las mejillas de su hermanita, la cual se rio mientras era atendida por su hermano, y no pudo evitar tomar la cuchara con helado para tirarle un poco en el rostro al rubio, quien cerró los ojos por el golpe bajo de su hermanita, la cual comenzó a reírse al ver el helado bajar por el rostro de Naruto, el chico por su parte solo miro a su bebita, para comenzar a reírse también, el oji-azul termino de limpiar a Lily, e intento buscar una servilleta para limpiarse.

—Aquí tienes— dijo una voz femenina para darle al Loud una servilleta, el oji-azul levanto la mirada para ver a una mujer mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, ojos de color miel, por su apariencia debía estar en sus 30, se miraba algo joven, pero definía su imagen de madre al traer un carruaje junto a un bebe durmiendo.

—Gracias— agradeció el Loud tomando la servilleta, para limpiarse el helado en la cara.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — pregunto la peli-castaña.

—Por supuesto— respondió el oji-azul que se movió para darle espacio a la madre, quien se sentó, lo que no vio el blondo fue que la mujer oculto un anillo en su bolsillo derecho, así como no ver a las pocas madres del lugar fulminar con enojo a la madre, después de todo, la mayoría ya había planeado ir a hablar con ese maravilloso "padre" que cuidaba de sus 3 hijas, y al ver que no llevaba anillo, pensaban que debía ser viudo o divorciado, lo que no sabían era que el rubio era menor de edad.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto la mujer mirando a la pequeña rubia.

—Ella es Lily— respondió Naruto mientras jugaba con su hermanita, esto causo que la mujer riera al ver lo tierno que era el hombre con su hija. —Por cierto, soy Victoria— se presentó la mujer.

—Naruto Loud a su servicio— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa a la mujer, quien sonrió.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija? — pregunto la mujer.

—1, pero pronto cumplirá 2 años en agosto— respondió el rubio. —Por cierto, no es mi hija, soy su hermano mayor— aclaro Naruto.

— ¿En serio? Lamento haberme confundido, es solo que parecen padre e hijas— se disculpó la peli-castaña.

—No tiene que disculparse, para ser francos no es la primera vez que me dicen lo mismo— reconforto el blondo a la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto interesada la mujer.

—17, pero este año cumplo 18— respondió el blondo que le daba uno de sus juguetes a Lily para distraerla.

—Oh, ya veo… es bueno saber eso— susurro por lo bajo la mujer al escuchar eso, por suerte para ella el blondo no la escucho. —Entonces dime Naruto, ¿Qué hace un chico de tu edad aquí hoy? Debo decir que es raro ver a adolescentes salir al parque, la mayoría prefiere estar en sus casas metidos en las computadoras o sus videojuegos— señalo Victoria al oji-azu.

—Sí, sé que muchos prefieren eso, mis demás hermanas también prefieren quedarse en casa. Pero a mí me gusta salir de vez en cuando para tomar aire, me ayuda a despegar mi mente y aclarar mis ideas— dijo Naruto. —Además, también me gusta poder pasar tiempo con mis hermanas— añadió al momento que miraba a sus otras dos hermanas jugar, la mujer miro al mismo lugar, sin duda alguna el chico sería un buen padre.

—Sé que debe ser frustrante, yo pase por lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad, hay muchas cosas que te preocupan, como que pasara luego de terminar la preparatoria, a que universidad ir, los gastos que conlleva eso, el querer conseguir un trabajo— comento la peli-castaña.

—Sí, por esas cosas es que vengo aquí, vengo a despegar mi mente de esas cosas, solo aquí puedo olvidar mis problemas, y no tener que recurrir al alcohol o drogas como muchos hacen. Este es mi lugar perfecto— confeso Naruto a la mujer casada, quien solo miro a las niñas del chico. —Pero sabes, esto no debe hacer que te rindas, habrá veces en que la vida te pondrá obstáculos, y tal vez pensaras en no luchar más. Pero no debes pensar así, cada vez que te caigas debes levantarte con más fuerza que con la cual fuiste derribado, debes luchar y demostrarle a todos, que no importa cuántas veces caigas, siempre te levantaras y con mayor fuerza— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mirando al rubio que solo sonrió, hasta que el teléfono de la mujer sonó, la cual lo vio para levantarse del banco. —Lamento tener que ir, pero tengo que ir a casa a preparar la cena para mi esposo, fue un gusto hablar contigo Naruto, espero volverte a ver— se despidió la mujer que comenzó a alejarse.

—Igualmente— musito el oji-azul que miro a la mujer irse, saco su teléfono para ver la hora, era tiempo de volver a casa. — ¡Lola, Lana, hora de irnos! — grito el rubio que comenzó a guardar todo, era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

La hora de cenar fue más tranquila de lo normal, casi para todos los miembros de la casa Loud, ya que solo los pequeños pudieron disfrutar en parte la cena, mientras que los grandes estuvieron callados, en especial los padres de la casa. Y eso lo noto Naruto, aunque quiso preguntar la razón de su silencio, decidió no entrometerse, quizás les preguntaría que pasaba más tarde. Pero por ahora, se encontraba lavando los platos, cuando terminara iría a su cuarto para seguir con sus tareas. Tan concentrado estaba en su deber, que no noto que su madre se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

Rita solo miraba a su hijo en silencio, se miraba feliz, como si no tuviera preocupaciones, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que él estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, y una de ellas era la universidad, y pensar en eso hacía que recordara la conversación con el Sr. Kobayashi. Era cierto todo lo que él dijo, no tenían el dinero para pagarle la universidad a Naruto, al menos no una buena, quizás si hipotecaban la casa podrían mandarlo a la universidad de Michigan, no era una de las mejores, pero le ayudaría aunque sea un poco, y bueno, también estaba la universidad pública de Royal Woods, era buena, pero no tanto como para explotar todo el potencial de Naruto, y ella quería que su hijo fuera alguien de nombre en la sociedad. Después de todo, ella y su esposo habían vendido la casa que perteneció a los padres del rubio, ganaron un buen dinero, pero todo ese dinero se fue poco a poc entre reparaciones de la casa, y cuidado de los niños, así como también gastaron los ahorros que ambos Uzumakis le dejaron a su hijo, y vendieron aquellas cosas que podrían darles dinero, y prácticamente lo dejaron sin herencia, más que su apellido. La rubia camino hasta su hijo, para abrazarlo por la espalda, asustando al oji-azul.

— ¿Mamá? Me asustaste— dijo el blondo que suspiro con alivio, odiaba cuando lo sorprendían por la espalda, y más cuando estaba en un ambiente familiar y cómodo.

( **Most Emotional Music: "Amour Ex Machina" by Tomoya Naka** )

— ¿Eres feliz? — pregunto la mujer a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto extrañado el oji-azul que lavaba los platos restantes.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí? ¿Eres feliz viviendo con nosotros? — pregunto Rita, asustando un poco al rubio.

—Ok, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo? — pregunto Naruto preocupado, intento girarse para ver a su madre a los ojos, pero ella lo agarro con fuerza, mucha fuerza realmente, como si estuviera asustada.

—Solo respóndeme, ¿eres feliz con nosotros? — volvió a preguntar la rubia a su hijo, Naruto solo dejo de lavar los platos al escuchar de nuevo esa pregunta.

—Claro que soy feliz con ustedes— respondió el oji-azul a la pregunta de su madre, quien lo apretó más fuerte.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿O solo lo dices por decir? — interrogo Rita.

—Lo dijo en serio, yo soy realmente feliz con ustedes. No sé porque preguntas eso, pero te estoy hablando en serio, yo soy feliz con ustedes. Yo los quiero a todos realmente, siempre te lo dijo cada mañana antes de irme a estudiar, también te lo digo cada noche antes de dormir. Yo te amo mamá, yo amo a esta familia, así que dime, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando estás cosas? ¿Acaso paso algo malo? — pregunto el rubio con sinceridad en su voz, mientras la rubia solo lloraba en silencio, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, y eso era lo que más le dolía, la sola idea de pensar en que su hijo se fuera con otra familia, ella lo cuido desde pequeño, ayudo a Kushina a cuidarlo, y cuando ella murió. Tomo su lugar para cuidar del pequeño Naruto, ella lo crio como un hijo más, porque eso era para ella, un hijo más, y no pudo evitar recordar todos los bellos momentos que había pasado junto al Uzumaki, y gracias a eso comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Mamá, estás llorando? — pregunto el blondo, aunque sabía que la respuesta era un sí, ya que podía escuchar el sutil llanto de su madre, y noto que ella aflojo su agarre, oportunidad que tomo para girarse y abrazar a su madre. —Mamá, no sé qué está pasando, no sé porque estas llorado, pero por favor, ya no llores más, te lo suplico, cualquiera que sea el problema dímelo, dime que te sucede— pidió Naruto con preocupación en su voz, mientras seguía abrazando a la rubia.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho… perdónanos por favor… perdónanos…— decía entre sollozos la madre de la casa.

— ¿Perdonarlos? ¿Por qué debería perdonarlos? No entiendo nada mamá, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — Naruto solo trago en seco mientras su madre seguía llorando, pocas veces miro a su madre llorar, las que más recordaba fue cuando ella fue al funeral de sus verdaderos padres, cuando ella lo abrazo en medio de la noche mientras él lloraba la perdida de sus progenitores, el día que murió su madre Eliza, y luego nunca más la vio o escucho llorar, hasta ahora.

—No tenemos dinero para enviarte a una buena universidad… tienes un gran potencial… no puedes ir a cualquier universidad… debes ir a la mejor… tú te mereces lo mejor… eres el mejor hijo que una madre pudiera tener… tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti… por eso me duele no poder enviarte a una buena universidad… lamento ser un fracaso... perdóname por no ser una buena madre…— confeso la mujer, recordando todo lo que le dijo el Sr. Kobayashi, ella quería darle lo mejor a todos sus hijos, pero sino podía darle la oportunidad de salir adelante a su primer hijo, eso significaba que no podría darles eso a los demás.

—Hay mamá— el blondo abrazo a su madre, tuvo que agacharse un poco para estar a su altura, pero eso no importaba, ahora sabía porque las preguntas extrañas de su madre, y porque su llanto. —No llores por eso por favor, me había preocupado mucho porque estabas llorando, pensé que era algo peor, pero esto no importa— reconforto el rubio.

— ¡Claro que importa! ¡Es tu futuro el que está en juego sino vas a una buena universidad! — confronto la rubia que seguía llorando, el oji-azul tomo su rostro para comenzar a limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras le sonreía. — ¡Nos gastamos el dinero que tus padres te dejaron para tu futuro! ¡Lo gastamos todo sin tu permiso, incluso vendimos su casa, la moto que era de tu padre, nos gastamos el dinero que era tuyo! Y ahora no podemos pagarte una buena universidad— dijo para bajar la cabeza. —Y gracias a eso iras a una publica, no serás un gran hombre de negocios, y todo por nuestra culpa— termino de decir la rubia con dolor, el oji-azul bufo para comenzar a reírse, mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras, y esto hizo enojar a la rubia. — ¡No te rías de tu madre, Naruto Loud! — regaño con un puchero la madre de la casa, solo para ver a su hijo recuperar el aliento, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, solo me da risa lo que dices— aclaro el blondo, para apartarse de su madre, y limpiar su bello rostro, para pegar su frente con la de ella. —Admito que a mí también me preocupa eso de la universidad, pero no quiero que tú lo hagas. Pronto cumpliré los 18, ya no seré responsabilidad tuya ni de nadie, y eso se volverá en mi problema. Pero si te ayuda en algo, tengo un plan para eso. Y no quería decírtelo, pero ya que estás preocupada— dijo Naruto que se separó de su madre, para sacar un papel y dárselo a su madre, la cual al abrirlo miro que solo un nombre y un número.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto ella a su hijo.

—Es el número de un primo del señor Connor, parece ser que este año su primo abrirá un gran restaurante, y necesita personal de calidad, y el Sr. Connor me recomendó, e incluso ya hable con él, parece que abrirá el próximo año, y bueno, me dijo que si aceptaba trabajar con él, me daría el puesto que quisiera, y que la paga era buena. Es una buena oportunidad de empleo realmente, puedo elegir ser el chef o gerente, y ganaría el doble sino es que triple de lo que gano ahora, pero hay algo malo en eso— comento para mirar a su madre. —El trabajo es en el estado de California, en los Ángeles para ser precisos, me tendría que ir de Royal Woods, sé que esto no puede gustarte, pero si voy y trabajo un año, puedo conseguir lo suficiente para pagar mi primer año de universidad, pero el Sr. Andrew quien es el primo del Sr. Connor, me dijo que me ayudaría a conseguir media beca en la universidad de allí, y que me daría algunos días para poder ir a estudiar— confeso el blondo a su madre, la rubia miro a su hijo, esto era igual de doloroso, pero de cierto modo, estaba orgullosa de que su hijo ya tuviera un plan B. —Sé que no es lo que quisieras, pero esta sin duda alguna es la mejor opción que tengo, y la verdad, es la que más me gusta, es cierto que será difícil para mí irme de aquí, pero si es para poder ayudarlos a ustedes, haré el sacrificio que sea necesario. Y esto nos ayuda mucho, tú y papá no tendrían que trabajar más para pagar mi primer año, y bueno, espero que esto haga que dejes de llorar— dijo Naruto a su madre, quien se limpió las lágrimas que tenía.

—Pero, esto está muy lejos, yo en parte estoy feliz de saber que ya tienes una solución para la universidad, pero me duele saber que te iras lejos de mí… yo… no sé si pueda soportar verte ir mi cielo— confeso la rubia que apretó los cachetes de su hijo, quien rio ante eso.

—Sé que es difícil, pero sabias desde el principio que esto tendría que llegar algún día, y bueno, falta mucho tiempo para eso. Pero bueno, como te dije antes, aquí está la solución a ese problema. Ahora no llores más, y no me pidas perdón por el dinero, eso no importa realmente, sé que tú y papá lo usaron para cuidarnos a todos, así que no le veo el problema, y créeme cuando te dijo que no me importa eso del dinero, creo que eso es lo menos que yo podía hacer por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí— aseguro el oji-azul para tomar las manos de su madre, las apretó con fuerza para sonreírle con cariño. —Y con eso dicho, ya no llores más por favor, me duele verte triste y me rompe el corazón escucharte llorar, todo saldrá bien, como siempre lo ha sido, siempre hemos salido adelante juntos, hemos luchado siempre para vivir un día más, y esto no es diferente, todo se resolverá como siempre lo ha hecho, porque nosotros los Loud nunca nos rendimos ante nada— pidió el blondo a su madre, la cual sonrió para abrazar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto tenía razón, siempre han salido adelante a pesar de muchas cosas, siempre se han mantenido de pie, a veces tenían problemas que parecían no tener solución, pero al final del túnel siempre aparecía esa solución, y está no sería una de esas. Si pensó en su momento darle la custodia al Sr. Kobayashi, estuvo claro que era mejor que Naruto se fuera con él, pero ahora, ahora esa decisión cambio, ella no entregaría a su hijo, costara lo que costara, ellos saldrían adelante en todo momento, como siempre lo ha hecho la familia Loud, mientras ambos rubios seguían abrazados, en la pared del comedor se encontraban todos los hijos de la casa Loud, sonriendo de felicidad al ver que todo termino bien. Lynn padre solo sonrió al ver a su hijo y su esposa sonreír, cuando terminaron de cenar, él se llevó a todos sus hijos a su cuarto para contarles lo que sucedió hoy, cabe decir que todos quisieron salir e ir a la casa de los Kobayashi, para decirle que por nada del mundo dejarían que se llevara al rubio, pero no pudieron cumplir con su cometido, ya que fueron detenidos por el padre de familia, mientras su esposa iba a hablar con su hijo, claro que no le dirían nada del trato a Naruto, y era mejor así, pero al menos ya tenían una respuesta clara.

( **Fin Most Emotional Music: "Amour Ex Machina" by Tomoya Naka** ).

* * *

—Siguiente—

Fue la orden que dio una voz femenina, la cual provenía de una mujer de cabellera naranja, ojos color verde, quien usaba un vestido purpura ceñido definiendo su escultural cuerpo, además de llevar tacones negros, junto a una bufanda blanca, está era la mujer más famosa y poderosa de la moda, Daphne Blake, la cual era reconocida a nivel mundial por crear una tendencia en la moda, su ropa era tan cara que solo pocas personas podían darse el lujo de comprarla. Pero además de eso, ella conocida por todo el mundo como la reina del hielo, ya que no tenía piedad en lo que decía hacia el trabajo de otros diseñadores, ella era la reina de la moda, nadie se atrevía a desafiarla.

Y ahora, ella se encontraba en su oficina en Paris, en donde estaba viendo fotos de adolescentes de Langram, una red social que miles de personas usaban, y la razón por la cual estaba viendo fotos de adolescentes, bueno, ella estaba a punto de sacar una nueva línea de ropa juvenil para hombre, por lo tanto, ella estaba buscando a un chico que luciera espectacular sin su ropa, pero hasta ahora su búsqueda era un fracaso, había algunos chicos guapos y lindos que cautivaban mucho, pero no tenían esa chispa que ella buscaba, de seguir así, tendría que desechar su línea de ropa, o usar adultos para que la lleven, pero eso no sería conveniente, después de todo, la ropa que ella quería vender era para adolescentes, chicos generalmente, ya que está sería una marca de ropa accesible para muchos jóvenes, pero bueno, quizás lo dejaría todo al no encontrar al candidato perfecto.

—Siguiente— volvió a decir al momento que cambiaba de foto.

— ¿Qué tal este Srta. Blake?, es un chico de Wisconsin, tiene 16 años, y es apuesto, parece ser que es el hijo de un senador, y dice que es un atleta nato— señalo la asistente de la peli-naranja, quien era una mujer de cabello azul que lo tenía recogido con una pequeña cola de caballo, además de un fleco que cubría parte de su rostro izquierdo, pero dejaba a la vista sus ojos de color morado, la asistente usaba un traje negro por completo, como toda una secretaria, ella es Alexa Gunner.

—Aburrido, pasa al siguiente— ordeno al momento que la imagen cambiaba.

—Este chico es de Texas, tiene 18 años, va en el primer año de la universidad y parece ser de los mejores en sus clases— señalo la peli-azul.

—Basura— fue lo que dijo sin chistar, al momento que cambiaba la imagen.

—Qué tal de este chico, es de New York, 16 años, parece que es un ganador de nado sincronizado— sugirió la peli-azul, solo para escuchar como su jefe suspiraba.

—Solo sigue avanzando, yo te diré si alguno me interesa— ordeno la reina de la moda, su secretaria solo asintió, mientras cambia de foto a foto, la modista solo tomo el vaso con vino que tenía a su derecha, mientras miraba las fotos pasar delante de ella, puros chicos que oscilaban entre la edad de 14 a 20 años, miraba algunos que eran flacos, otros que eran un poco robustos, algunos tenían el pelo de varios colores, tenían perforaciones, usaban lentes, tenían grandes cejas, pelo rizado, liso, calvos, de todo tipo de chicos estaban pasando delante de ella, suspiro y estaba a punto de terminar con eso, pero por un segundo lo vio, vio al chico que buscaba. — ¡Detente! — grito para levantarse de su silla. —Retrocede lentamente— ordeno a su asistente, la cual solo obedeció para retroceder, mientras la peli-naranja miraba atentamente las fotos, hasta que lo encontró. —Alto— dijo Daphne al momento que lo encontraba. —Por fin te encontré, por fin te tengo mi musa— musito con una sonrisa la modista, mientras se emocionaba al encontrar a su chico que la llevaría más arriba del mundo de la moda, su bella cabellera dorada salvaje, esos ojos azules con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un animal, y su sonrisa, era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto, y una demasiado sexy y salvaje, ver esos cuatro caninos lo hacían ver como un animal salvaje, y esas marcas en sus mejillas, por alguna razón hacían que ella pensara en su animal preferido, en un zorro. — ¿Quién es él? — pregunto la peli-naranja mirando a su asistente.

—Su nombre es Naruto Loud, originario de Royal Woods, un pueblo ubicado en Michigan, tiene 17 años, curso su último año de preparatoria, y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo… y por lo que puedo ver de sus fotos, es un chico demasiado popular— comento al momento que ponía más fotos del rubio, en donde se mostraba al Loud sonriendo mientras estaba en el parque, en donde estaba jugando, o en su trabajo, y fotos normales, la peli-naranja miraba todos esos "Likes" y comentarios que tenían sus fotos, todas de chicas y mujeres que parecían ir tras ese pedazo de carne, pero además de eso, encontró una foto en la cual miro bien su cuerpo, para tener 17 años tenía un buen cuerpo, lo suficientemente fornido para hacerlo lucir sexy. No pudo evitar sonreír y llevar sus manos a su rostro, su asistente miro a su jefa, cuando ella ponía esa mirada, bueno, ella quería a ese chico, y ella lo obtendría, sin importar el costo o lo que tuviera que hacer, ella tomaría a Naruto Loud… para convertirlo en su mascota.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo amigos, nos vemos la próxima vez, recuerden dejar su reviews, o de otro modo hare que elmo los visite, él sabe donde viven :V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo que ya tenía listo, espero lo disfruten igual que el otro, espero sus reviews como siempre.**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto tuvo esa conversación de la universidad con su madre. Y todo termino bien, es cierto que este no parecía ser el mejor plan, pero bueno, era sin duda alguna la opción más viable que tenía, y si lo pensaba bien, no estaba mal, es decir, podría ser el gerente o el chef del restaurante, lo cual no está mal considerando que conseguiría un buen trabajo, y quien sabe, incluso podría llegar a abrir su propio restaurante algún día, es cierto que estaría unos 5 años mínimo fuera de Royal Woods, pero si eso ayudaba a que lograra ganar mucho dinero para ayudar a sus hermanas, lo tomaría. Después de todo, nadie se atrevería a darle bastante dinero porque sí, esas cosas solo eran pura fantasía… sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

La gran reina de la moda se encontraba en su jet privado, su destino, Royal Woods para poder tener a su futura mascota… eh, es decir, a su futuro modelo, eso es, su futuro modelo, que vivía en Royal Woods. Y ese era su destino, mientras esperaba poder llegar a ese pequeño pueblo, ella se encontraba mirando algunos documentos que logro obtener "legalmente" de la base de datos de Estados Unidos, los cuales su asistente fue muy amable en conseguir. Miraba esos papeles con detenimiento, el chico era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, no era un simple chico, era el mejor chico que alguna vez haya conocido, aunque todavía no lo miraba en persona. Pero bueno, era bueno en casi todos los deportes, cinta negra en karate, cinta roja en judo, un prodigio para el boxeo, y otr cinturón negro en Jiu Jitsu, y para rematar, practicaba Taijutsu, el cual es un arte de pelea casi extinto por ser un arte de pelea muy riguroso. Además de eso, también era bueno en otras cosas, fue un campeón de niño al estar en el club de futbol americano, y soccer, también en el tennis, y un gran nadador. Y eso solo era en el aspecto atlético, desde los 6 años siempre ha sacado grandes notas, ha estado en el cuadro de honor por 13 años seguidos, y por lo que miraba, sus maestros lo proclamaban el estudiante No. #1 de toda la escuela. Sin duda alguna era un chico demasiado peculiar, en el buen sentido, aunque lamentaba saber que perdió a sus padres, ella no era tan fría como aparentaba, y aunque lamentaba eso, no podía evitar ser feliz por encontrar a su musa.

Dejo a un lado papeles académicos y demás, y comenzó a ver todas las fotos que logro tener de él, las cuales eran casi todas, había fotos en las cuales él estaba sonriendo mientras estaba en la escuela, o en el parque en su patineta, o en un restaurante junto a las que parecían ser sus mejores amigas y amigos, así como ver fotos en las cuales estaba con su familia, en algunas estaba con unas gemelas mientras sonreía al tener helado en su cara, o con dos chicas rubias mientras estaban de compras, con un pequeño niño de cabellera blanca en el cine, y demás fotos, en todas sonreía y podía ver esa chispa, y eso solo causaba que deseara llegar rápido para tenerlo entre sus manos, para poder moldearlo a su justo, para dominarlo y hacer que él la ame por completo. Y eso era lo que le causaba al ver la que para ella, era su mejor foto, y era una en donde el chico usaba una ropa de sacerdote de color blanco, mientras sus ojos eran de color rojo, y llevaba unas orejas de zorro, así como tener 9 colas en su espalda, mientras tenía una pose única, era como si pudiera ver su mirada penetrarla, como si estuviera examinándola de pies a cabeza.

—Pronto serás mío… Naruto— dijo con una voz melosa la peli-naranja, quien solo deseaba llegar rápido a su destino.

* * *

— ¡Achu! — estornudo el blondo al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Leika al rubio.

—Sí, solo fue simple estornudo— respondió el Loud con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues ojala solo sea eso— dijo la pelinegra a su amigo.

—Sí, yo también lo espero— comento el blondo.

—Aquí tienen sus palomitas y bebidas, disfruten de la película— fue lo que dijo una chica de cabello negro, quien trabajaba en el cine de Royal Woods, al momento que le daba sus aperitivos al blondo y su amiga.

—Muchas gracias— dijeron los dos, el oji-azul tomo la bandeja con las cosas, y se preguntaran ¿Qué hacen ellos dos en el cine? Pues es fácil, hoy era viernes por la noche, y se estrenaba una nueva película de miedo llamada "El Recolector", que trataba sobre un hombre que asesinaba a varias personas y recolectaba sus órganos, para venderlos y comérselos. Y bueno, quiso venir con Sashi a verla, pero su novia… si es que todavía lo era, ya que bueno, ya no parecía que estuvieran saliendo, y las pocas veces que han salido parecían distanciarse más, y hoy parecía que fue una de esas veces, de no ser porque el Sr. Kobayashi le dijo que ellos tenían que ir a una fiesta de gala, planeo venir solo a verla, pero entonces apareció Leika diciéndole que si la acompañaba a ver la película, así que acepto sin dudarlo, y por eso ambos estaban juntos ahora.

—No te preocupes, no me voy a enfermar para nada— aseguro el blondo a su amiga.

—Ojala sea así, no quisiera tener que revivir la epidemia del inverno del 2010— dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para darle un pequeño golpe en las costillas al blondo, quien rio ante eso, recordaba esa fecha, era invierno y ellos estaban preparados para ir a esquiar por las vacaciones de invierno, pero no pudieron ir ya que ellos se enfermaron.

* * *

Otro día más de clases terminaba en la preparatoria Royal Woods, como era costumbre, todos tomaban rumbo a su casa, algunos a sus trabajos de medio tiempo, otros se iban a pasear con amigos, o con sus novios o novias, en fin, era solo una típica salida más, nada del otro mundo.

De no ser porque en medio de esa salida, los chicos vieron como un carro de lujo se estacionaba en la entrada, y no era cualquier carro, algunos pocos lo reconocieron a simple vista, mientras otros solo vieron su lujo, el carro era un Roll Royce Phantom de color negro, uno de los autos más caros que pudieran haber, el automóvil paro en frente de la escuela, y esto llamo la atención de mucho, quienes se acercaron al ver ese brillante y lujoso carro, después de todo, ver carros de esa marca en el pueblo era muy extraño. La puerta se abrió, y todos vieron salir del carro a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azul, la cual miro a todos los jóvenes en la entrada, la mayoría de los chicos se quedaron hipnotizados al ver a esa mujer tan hermosa y sexy.

—Naruto Loud— llamo la mujer mirando a todos lados, al momento que muchos se preguntaban porque semejante mujer buscara al Loud. — ¿Dónde está Naruto Loud? — pregunto con seriedad absoluta, mientras los chicos solo comenzaban a murmurar entre sí, pensando la razón por la cual semejante mujer buscaría al rubio. — ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Naruto Loud, o sabe dónde se encuentra? — pregunto a todos los adolescentes, quienes no sabían que decir realmente, y solo alguien se preocupó un poco, y esa persona fue Sam que volvió a la escuela, corriendo para ir a buscar al rubio.

* * *

— ¿Entonces Lincoln entró a ver El Recolector a escondidas? — pregunto Wendy para aclarar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

—Así es, y gracias a eso no pudo dormir en toda la noche, lo que es peor, estuvo molestando a todas las chicas en medio de la noche, y también a mí realmente. Entro en medio de la noche con una pizza— aclaro el rubio.

— ¿Con una pizza? ¿De dónde diablos la saco? — pregunto Leika.

—Parece que Bobby consiguió otro trabajo de medio tiempo en Vitos Pizzeria, y Lincoln lo llamo a media noche— explico el Loud.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — pregunto Danny a su amigo.

—Pues cuando me despertó, le pregunte que pasaba, al principio no me quiso decir nada, pero cuando lo regañe, me conto la verdad, y yo les dije a nuestros padre a la mañana siguiente, y como era de esperarse, castigaron a Lincoln por una semana— termino de contar el blondo.

—Je, no lo puedes culpar, el pobre no es bueno para las películas de miedo igual que tu padre— comento la pelirroja.

—Ni lo digas, cuando mamá fue con papá a ver El Recolector, él pobre se desmayó en la primera escena de asesinato— dijo con una sonrisa el oji-azul, haciendo que sus amigos rían por eso.

— ¡Naruto! — fue el grito que se escuchó en el pasillo, al momento que los chicos miraban a Sam correr hacia ellos. — ¡Naruto, que bueno que te encuentro! — declaro la rubia con el mechon morado al blondo.

—Sam, ¿Por qué venias corriendo? — pregunto el blondo, al momento que la chica lo tomaba de los hombros. —Naruto, parece que tienes problemas— fue lo que dijo mirando con seriedad al Loud, quien solo miro la seriedad en los ojos de su amiga.

* * *

— ¿Alguno sabe dónde se encuentra Naruto Loud? — volvió a preguntar Alexa a todos los chicos.

— ¿Para qué lo busca? — pregunto Luna saliendo de entre la multitud, haciendo que el ambiente en el lugar se pusiera tenso.

— ¿Tu sabes donde se encuentra él? — pregunto la peli-azul con seriedad, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la rockera, causando que Luna gruña al ser ignorada.

—Claro que sabemos dónde está, es nuestro hermano después de todo— dijo Lori que aparecía para confrontar a esa mujer. —Pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿para que buscar a nuestro hermano? — pregunto con una expresión de seriedad la rubia, iniciando así una guerra de miradas entre rubia y peli-azul, que parecía que pronto iban a pelear.

—Alexa— dijo una voz femenina con seriedad, al momento que la nombrada se giraba para ver a su jefa.

—Si madame Blake— hablo la asistente a su jefa.

—Hable la puerta— ordeno con firmeza la mujer, la susodicha solo obedeció, y procedió a abrir la puerta del carro, el ambiente se volvió más tenso por no mencionar que por alguna razón sintieron un aire de superioridad invadir el lugar. Todos vieron una pierna derecha femenina salir, para luego ver otra y ver como una hermosa mujer, la más hermosa que alguna vez pudieron haber visto salía del carro negro, era una hermosa mujer de cabellera naranja, su cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta los hombros, y además unos mechones cubrían parte de su rostro en el lado derecho para ser claros, pero no lo cubría como para ocultar su bello rostro, y esos hermosos ojos de un color verde profundo, y sus labios, el labial que tenía puesto la hacía ver más sexy, y su ropa, por dios, ella estaba usado un vestido de color azul oscuro, además de llevar medias negras y unos tacones iguales negros, su figura era más que envidiable, tenía una cintura de avispa que hacía resaltar su gran cadera, y su vestido mostraba sus grandes pechos copa D, la mujer era una hermosura en pocas palabras.

—Muy buenas a todos, me disculpo por el tono de voz de mi asistente, pero debo decir que realmente me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra el jovencito Naruto, me urge hablar personalmente con él— pidió la diseñadora a todos los presentes, los chicos por su parte no podían decir nada al ver a semejante mujer madura, y las chicas por su parte se pusieron celosas al ver a esas mujer que estaba robándose la atención de todos los chicos. —Así que por favor jovencita, si sabes dónde está, podrías llevarme con tu hermano— pregunto la peli-naranja con una sonrisa, causando que el corazón de todos los chicos comenzara a latir con fuerza, lamentablemente algunos que tenían novias recibieron algunos golpes por parte de ellas, y la mayoría de chicas solo la odiaban por su belleza y cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — fue la pregunta que sono en el lugar, al momento que muchos chicos se apartaban para darle paso al propietario de esa pregunta.

La reina de la moda solo miro al frente para ver como su futura estrella venía caminando con seriedad, como si estuviera listo para una pelea, y verla con esa camisa azul y pantalón negro, era una vestimenta simple, pero lo hacía lucir bello a sus ojos. El blondo solo miro a sus hermanas, para luego ver al lugar que todos miraban, y hacerlo, solo miro a dos mujeres que usaban ropa lujosa, y sin duda alguna ellas debian ser mujeres de clase alta.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí Lori? Sam llego y me dijo que alguien me estaba buscando— pregunto el oji-azul a su hermana, quien solo miro a la mujer.

—Sí, esa mujer de ahí te está buscando, ¿acaso la conoces? — pregunto la Loud a su hermano.

—No, no la conozco para nada— aclaro el rubio a su hermanita, para luego mirar a la peli-naranja, quien se emocionó al ver fijamente los ojos del chico. —Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y porque me está buscando? — pregunto Naruto a la Blake, quien solo sonrió para caminar lentamente hacia el blondo, quien solo se quedó quieto al ver que dicha mujer venía hacia él, a simple vista la peli-naranja se miraba mayor, y aunque era una adulta, tenía la misma estatura que su madre, así que cuando la mujer llego a él, tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver a los ojos a la extraña.

—Son más profundos de lo que se miran en las fotos— hablo la oji-verde al Loud.

— ¿Disculpe? — pronunció extrañado Naruto, al momento que la mujer sonreía para separarse un poco del chico, para estirar su mano derecha en señal de saludo. —Daphne Blake, es un gusto por fin conocerte Naruto Loud… o debería decir, Uzumaki Naruto— musito la mujer con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al rubio por escuchar su verdadero nombre.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio, nadie más que su familia y amigos sabía su verdadero nombre, después de todo, pocos recordaban de dónde provenía realmente, era muy extraño que alguien supiera su verdadero apellido, y más si un desconocido lo sabía.

—Tranquilo, no te pongas a la defensiva, no te hare nada, solo vine por negocios— aclaro la mujer al ver ese filo en los ojos de su musa, el blondo se extrañó por eso.

— ¿Negocios? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? — interrogo el Loud, solo para ver una sonrisa en la labios de la mujer.

—Porque te quiero comprar a ti— dijo con una sonrisa, asombrando a todos los presentes, en especial al rubio. —Quiero que seas mío… Naruto Loud— declaro mostrando sus dientes, mientras todos se sorprendían por eso, en especial las hermanas del blondo y sus amigos.

* * *

—Aquí tiene— dijo Rita al momento que le daba una taza de té a la reina de la moda.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la peli-naranja, tomando la bebida, ella hubiera preferido una copa de vino, o una de vodka o ron, pero bueno, el café estaba bien.

Solo le dio un pequeño sorbo al café, mientras veía al frente, para ver a toda la familia Loud reunida, todos alrededor de su musa. Luego de haberle dicho al rubio que lo quería para ella, todos los demás se sorprendieron mucho, y no podía culparlos, que una mujer como ella apareciera para llevarse a un chico así de la nada. Pero bueno, luego de decir eso, le dijo al rubio que era mejor que hablaran en privado, intento llevárselo en su carro al hotel en el que se hospedaba, pero su estrella bruta no acepto acompañarla para nada, y solo acepto hablar con ella, si iban a su casa, y bueno, ahora ella estaba en su sala, siendo examinada por todos los Loud, que estaban alrededor del hijo mayor.

—Y bien, Sra. Blake, ¿Qué la trae a Royal Woods? — pregunto Lynn padre a la peli-naranja, quien dejo su taza de café en la mesa de centro, para aclarar su garganta y mirar con seriedad a los padres de su futuro modelo.

—Bueno, seré directa y franca — hablo la oji-verde para mirar a los ojos a ambos padres. —Yo quiero que su hijo trabaje para mí como modelo— respondió la Blake.

— ¿Por qué quiere eso? — pregunto Rita.

—Bueno, como deben saber, yo soy una importante diseñadora de moda en todo el mundo, todo lo que invento se vuelve tendencia y las personas lo usan, el crear ropa es mi forma de dejar mi marca en este mundo, y hasta ahora ha funcionado, y planeo seguir así hasta mis últimos días de vida. Y este año planeo dejar otra marca, estoy a punto de sacar una nueva línea de ropa para jóvenes, adolescentes, chicos principalmente. Ya tengo la ropa lista, los lugares donde la presentare y demás cosas que no diré para aburrirlos. Pero me falta algo, y ese algo es un chico joven, un chico que con solo verlo se puedan enamorar, uno que tenga la "chispa"— dijo la oji-verde con seriedad.

— ¿La chispa? — dijeron todos al no saber de qué hablaba la mujer.

—Sí, es como un elemento desconocido, no puedo explicarlos con palabras, pero es algo que me hace ver un gran potencial, y yo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo a un chico que la tuviera, busque y busque entre miles de chicos que sin duda lucirían bien con mi ropa, pero no eran lo que yo quería para nada, no tenían esa chispa— confeso la peli-naranja con cierto toque dramático, mientras los Loud seguían sin comprender lo que la mujer quería decir. —Pero entonces, cuando pensé que todo estaba arruinado, lo encontré a él— señalo a Naruto. —Cuando ya estuve a punto de caer, te encontré a ti, cuando te vi por primera vez, pude notar la chispa en ti, y ahora que estoy cerca de ti, me doy cuenta que no me equivoque— dijo con una sonrisa Daphne al oji-azul.—Eh… ¿Gracias? — dijo con duda el blondo.

—Entonces… ¿Usted vino aquí para que Naruto sea su modelo? — pregunto Rita al ver a donde iba todo.

—Sí, con alguien como Naruto usando mi nueva ropa, sin duda alguna se venderá en cuestión de días, que incluso habrá una gran demanda, lo cual a su vez quiere decir más ventas, y lo que para mí significa ganar más dinero y fama— confeso la mujer con calma, haciendo que todos comprendan a donde iba a todo, ella solo busco al rubio para su propio beneficio, y el oji-azul iba a declinar esa petición, pero no pudo hablar ya que la mujer se le adelanto. —Te pagare 10 mil dólares por cada sesión de fotos que hagas— fue lo que dijo al blondo, quien se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todos sorprendidos al saber eso.

— ¿10 mil dólares solo por tomarme unas fotos? — pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

—Así es, ¿acaso es poco para ti? Si ese es el caso, te daré lo que pidas entonces— comento la peli-naranja al oji-azul.

— ¡No, no es eso a lo que me refiero! — exclamo el blondo a la oji-verde.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Lo único que quiero es que trabajes como modelo para mí, y te pagare como se debe, es un simple trabajo más, nada del otro mundo— dijo Blake al Loud, quien solo miro a la mujer.

—Odio decirlo hijo, pero tiene razón, este es solo un simple trabajo, y aunque no me gusta aceptarlo, el dinero nos podría servir mucho, en especial a ti para que puedas ir a la universidad— susurro la madre de la casa Loud a su hijo, quien pensó en eso, ganar bastante dinero solo por dejarse tomar unas fotografías, sonaba tan bien como para ser verdad.

—Tengo algunas dudas, me las podría responder— pidió el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer. —Si llegara a aceptar, ¿Cuáles serían las condiciones? ¿Acaso tendría que irme del país, o la ciudad? ¿Tendré tiempo para ir a la escuela? ¿Qué tanto tengo que trabajar? — fueron las preguntas del Loud a la modista, quien sonrió al ver al oji-azul.

—Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre las condiciones, solo te pido que seas serio con esto, voy a querer que siempre des todo tu potencial, no te miento que a veces podrá ser difícil. Y sobre los viajes, bueno, admito que sería estupendo poder llevarte conmigo a todos mis eventos alrededor del mundo, pero para eso necesito el permiso de tus padres, y hacer otras cosas para que vayas conmigo, y aunque tenga esas cosas, algo me dice que no te irías por nada del mundo, así que por ahora estaremos en Royal Woods, traje a un gran equipo para trabajar en mi nueva línea de ropa que quiero que uses, eso lleva a tu pregunta del tiempo, admito que tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que esto no afecte tus estudios, pero no prometo nada, quizás este tipo de trabajo no parezca difícil, pero lo es. Y el tiempo que trabajes para mí, bueno, eso dependerá de ti de cierta forma— aclaro la mujer con serenidad al rubio. —Verás, mi objetivo principal era encontrar un chico para llevarlo a parís, allí promocionaría mi nueva línea de ropa, sin mencionar que estaría para trabajar todo el tiempo para mí, pero como dije antes, fue un martirio encontrar a alguien, y eres mi última esperanza. Y quisiera llevarte conmigo a Paris, pero supongo que eso no se podrá, así que decidí mejor dar la presentación de mi nueva línea de ropa aquí, o mejor dicho en el hotel Stark ubicado en la ciudad, en ese lugar tengo planeado mostrar mi nueva línea de ropa, y claro demás cosas, pero me falta un componente, y ese eres tú— comento la peli-naranja al Loud, quien no sabía que decir o hacer, esté sin duda alguna parecía ser un gran trabajo, por no decir que ganaría mucho solo por usar ropa y que le tomen fotos, era muy tentador, y parecía que no tendría que salir del país o el pueblo.

—Yo… me gustaría pensarlo, esto es muy importante, por no decir que me sorprende que una mujer como usted, de gran prestigio haya venido hasta un pueblo muy lejos de Paris, solo para darme una oportunidad de trabajo, debo decir que eso solo lo esperaría de una película o libro, así que debe comprender que es una sorpresa para mí— explico el blondo a la peli-naranja.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino, así que espero que lo siguiente te pueda ayudar más a pensarlo— explico para chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que su asistente ponga el maletín que traía sobre la mesa de centro, para luego abrirla y mostrar una gran cantidad de dinero, el cual hizo que todos los Loud se quedaran con la boca abierta al ver mucho dinero en ese pequeño maletín. —Escucha Naruto, estoy segura que tú tienes un gran potencial, y es más que claro que tú lo sabes, que muchas personas lo saben, tu puedes conseguir cualquier trabajo que quieras, y por eso quiero ayudarte. No pude evitar escuchar sobre que la paga que recibas te serviría para pagar tu universidad, y admiro eso, por eso aparte del trato que te propongo ahora, quiero acerté una buena oferta en frente de tu familia. Estoy consciente que este es tu último año en la preparatoria, el próximo años debes iniciar la universidad, y veo que tienes problemas, así que escucha con atención, quiero que cuando termines la preparatoria, vengas conmigo a Paris para seguir trabajando como mi modelo, pero no es solo eso, yo te prometo que podrás seguir estudiando, si aceptas trabajar conmigo te aseguro que podre conseguirte una beca en la mejor universidad de Paris, o la que tú quieras, sé que debes pensar que eso sería algo difícil para ti por el idioma, pero créeme, me asegurare que puedas recibir la mejor educación, tengo muchos contactos con varios directores de universidades de Paris, así que no tendría problema en conseguirte una beca, y en caso que no pueda, yo mismo te la pagare— confeso al oji-azul, que no sabía que decir, esta mujer vino para ofrecerle un trabajo y ayudarlo a pagar su universidad, era muy bueno para ser verdad. —Escucha, comprendo que esto debe ser sorpresivo para ti, así que te daré tiempo, aunque es limitado lastimosamente, confió en que sabrás que elegir— hablo la Blake para levantarse del sillón. —Puedes quedarte con el dinero, considéralo un "extra" para empezar, créeme que si aceptas aparte del dinero que recibas de las sesiones fotográficas, recibirás un bono por las ventas. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que planear todo para la presentación, aunque traje un equipo, tengo que planear todo, estaré al menos un mes en este lugar— le dijo a Naruto, para luego estirar su mano a sus asistente, quien le dio un papel y un lapicero, para luego ella escribir algo, y dárselo al Loud, quien lo tomo. —Ese es mi número privado, y el hotel y habitación en donde me hospedo, cuando ya tengas una respuesta ve a verme o llámame, tienes 24 horas para elegir— fue lo último que dijo la peli-naranja, antes de salir de la casa como si nada, mientras los miembros de la familia no sabían que decir.

— ¿Cuánto habrá en el maletín? — pregunto Lola mirando todo el dinero.

—No lo sé, pero con ese dinero sin duda alguna voy a poder comprar esa guitarra de Mick Swagger autografiada que vi en línea— comento Luna con una sonrisa.

—Olvida eso, con ese dinero podremos comprar mucha ropa— dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

—O podemos comprar muchos comics y videojuegos— apoyo Lincoln que miraba el dinero con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, alto todos, nadie tocara ese dinero— dijo Rita que cerro el maletín, aunque ella también estaba tentada a usarlo, no podía dejar que eso la domara.

—Pero querida, con ese dinero podremos reparar la casa— murmuro Lynn padre a su esposa.

—Dije nadie, Lisa, ¿Cuánto dinero hay en el maletín? — pregunto la rubia mayor a su hija.

—250 mil dólares— respondió la pequeña con lentes, haciendo que todos se sorprendan, ese era mucho dinero, Rita solo negó, debía ser la voz de la razón, se recuperó para ver a su hijo, quien miraba ese papel con calma. —Naruto, ¿Qué piensas haces? — pregunto la rubia a su hijo, quien solo los miro, para luego ver el papel, está quizás sea la mejor oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida, de poder ayudar a su familia.

—No lo sé, por el momento lo pensare, así que por favor no me pregunten qué voy a hacer, tengo que aclarar mi mente, creo que voy a salir un rato— respondió el oji-azul para tomar su chaqueta del perchero, y las llaves de Vanzilla, y salir de la casa, mientras su familia solo lo vio irse en silencio.

* * *

Si había algo bueno de vivir en un pueblo que estaba rodeado de naturaleza, era que había lugares en donde esta abundaba más, y lugares que eran bellos. Y Naruto encontró uno de ellos, a unos minutos alejado del pueblo, había un pequeño risco en el cual se podía apreciar el pueblo entero. El Loud estaba sentada mientras sus piernas colgaban del risco, el sol poco a poco se estaba ocultando, y eso daba un hermoso atardecer al panorama, y esto ayudaba al blondo a aclarar las cosas complicadas, ir al parque no servía para este gran problema que tenía. Necesitaba un lugar sereno en donde nadie lo molestara, así que ese risco era su mejor lugar, su escondite secreto, y solo otra persona aparte de él sabían la ubicación de este lugar.

— ¿Pensando en el significado de la vida? — pregunto una voz detrás del Loud, quien solo miro como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y ese alguien era Wendy, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado para también observar al sol desaparecer.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — pregunto el blondo.

—Bueno, luego de que no respondieras mis llamadas y mensajes, lo cual te costara muy caro, sabes que no puedes ignorarme así Loud— recrimino la pelirroja para suspirar. —Bien, luego de que no respondieras mis llamadas, fui a tu casa para saber que paso, y tu mamá me lo conto todo— respondió la oji-verde a su amigo.

— ¿Así que ya sabes lo que me ofreció esa mujer? — musito el rubio, aunque la respuesta era clara.

—Ja, pareciera que esa mujer te estuviera pagando para que tuvieras sexo con ella, con 10 mil grandes, bueno, es lo que ganas en un año, y el dinero que les dejo, diablos, pareciera que estás metiéndote con una mafiosa, pero es solo una simple diseñadora de modas— dijo con cierta gracia la pelirroja, ella se sorprendió mucho cuando la Sra. Loud le dijo todo, y lo que la mujer le ofreció a su amigo, eso sin duda alguna hubiera convencido a cualquier otro chico, pero no a Naruto, el blondo no era alguien a quien podías convencer fácilmente, no a menos que supieras lo que realmente quisieras.

—Hay 250 mil en ese maletín, ¿sabes todo lo que podríamos hacer con ese dinero? Podríamos reparar las bisagras de las puertas, mandar a restaurar las gradas, reparar el techo de la casa, arreglar los hoyos que hay en el baño, comprar nuevos sillones, una nueva refrigeradora y estufa, incluso arreglaríamos el problema de luz que hay en el sótano, también las fugas de aguas, y reparar a vanzilla, y aun así nos quedaría algo de dinero— dijo Naruto sin mirar a su amiga. —Por dios, incluso ella me dijo que me daba 10 grandes por solo usar ropa y tomarme unas fotos, y todavía me dijo que me daría un bono extra por cada gran venta. Incluso me ofreció una maldita beca y un viaje a parís luego de que terminara la preparatoria, y un trabajo, ella me está dando todo en la palma de mi mano, y lo único que me pide es que trabaje para ella— termino de decir el oji-azul para suspirar, sin seguir viendo a la Corduroy.

—Eso es un buen trabajo que cualquiera quisiera tener— comento Wendy con cierta gracia, para tratar de aliviar a su amigo, pero no pareció funcionar. —Ya dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de todo esto? — interrogo la oji-verde al chico.

—No lo sé, es solo… ya sabes, siempre he tenido esta especie de habilidad para detectar problemas, y cuando vi a esa mujer, me confundí, no sabría decirte si es buena o mala, no logro saber, no puedo confiar pero tampoco desconfiar de ella, cuando me dijo sobre ayudarme, sentí que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero a la vez sentí algo en sus palabras. Y hace poco me envio un mensaje, no sé cómo diablos obtuvo mi número, pero me dijo que si aceptaba, no solo me ayudaría a mí, incluso prometió ayudar a mi familia, me dijo que si aceptaba trabajar con ella luego de terminar la escuela, ella ayudaría a todos con su educación, también a mis padres— confeso Naruto para mirar a su amiga, quien noto su mirada, era de preocupación pero a la vez de felicidad. Ella solo se puso sería al ver esa expresión, es cierto que Naruto tenía cierta "peculiaridad" por así decirlo, aparte del hecho de poder dominar a cualquiera que quisiera, también parecía distinguir entre una persona buena o mala, y no era broma, una vez que ellos dos salían del cine muy tarde, ellos pasaron por un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban unidos detrás del parqueo del mismo cine, pero entonces su amigo le dijo que sentía un mal presentimiento al ver a esos chicos, y bueno, todo termino en que todos los chicos, incluidas las pocas chicas que estaban, fueran a parar al hospital con pérdida de memoria, y con un brazo o pierna rota. Pero el punto era que su amigo sabía cuándo alguien era bueno o malo, y ahora estaba estaba confundido sobre saber si esa mujer era buena o mala.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? — pregunto Wendy mirando a los ojos al rubio, quien volvió a ver al frente.

—No lo sé— respondió Naruto que solo miro el atardecer, no tenía respuesta alguna. La pelirroja solo miro a su amigo combatir internamente sobre si aceptar o no, no podía hacer mucho por él, no podía elegir su destino por él, tampoco podía persuadirlo de quedarse o aceptar, pero había algo que si podía hacer, y eso era hacerle saber que ella siempre estaría con él para toda la vida, después de todo, Naruto fue su primer amor, ella lo amo con todo su corazón, y aun lo seguía amando, no importaba con quien estuviera él, siempre lo amaría, así que solo entrelazo sus manos, para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Solo quiero que sepas, que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca de abandonare— declaro la oji-verde, apretando con fuerza la mano de su amor no correspondido, el Loud, solto el agarre para abrazar a la Corduroy, quien sintió una calidez al ser abrazada con fuerza por parte del blondo.

—Gracias— susurro el rubio que aparte de abrazar a la chica, también la agarro de la mano, todo mientras ambos miraban ese bello atardecer, hasta que el sol desapareció por completo.

* * *

—Naruto, es hora de levantarse— dijo Rita que golpeó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, pero ella no recibió respuesta alguna, de seguro el rubio seguía durmiendo, tal vez se quedó hasta tarde jugando videojuegos, o quizás haciendo tareas. —Naruto, es hora de despertar, si no te levantas ahora llegarás tarde a la escuela— declaró la madre de la casa, quien subió las escaleras para despertar a su hijo, sin embargo al subir, encontró todo en orden, lo cual no sería un problema, de no ser porque no estaba su hijo en su cama. —No está, ¿Acaso tenía que irse antes? — pregunto al aire la oji-negra al no encontrar a su pequeño, tal vez por esa razón hoy no estaba el desayuno listo.

—Cariño, ¿ya despertaste a Naruto? — pregunto desde abajo Lynn padre.

—No está aquí— dijo la rubia bajando por la gradas.

— ¿Cómo que no está?— pregunto el peli-castaño a su esposa.

—No está, su cama está arreglada pero no está aquí, quizás tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela— comentó la rubia.

—Pero, su patineta está en su lugar, al igual que su mochila y cosas— dijo el padre de familia a su esposa, quien no sabía que pasaba, su hijo había desaparecido de la nada, y así hubiera sido, de no ser porque ambos recordaron los acontecimientos de ayer.

— ¡El trabajo! — reclamaron ambos, al momento que corrían a la planta baja para llamar a su hijo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero, en la que era la habitación del hotel Stark en el cual se hospedado la diseñadora de modas, su motivo, aceptó trabajar para la mujer por el mes que se iba a quedar ella en el lugar, sólo sería un mes, y el dinero era bueno ahora, aún no aceptaba trabajar para ella luego de terminar la preparatoria, pero para mientras esto sería suficiente, por esa razón estaba en su cuarto, esperando que todo estuviera listo para empezar a trabajar con ella. Su teléfono vibró, sólo lo saco para ver que era una llamada de su hogar, rechazó la llamada para seguir viendo al frente.

—Debo decirlo, me preocupo que no aceptadas mi oferta— dijo Daphne que salía de su gran closet, usando lo que parecía un pantalón y blusa negra, no sabia que era, ya que era una blusa que estaba unida a un pantalón, era como una pijama costosa, así que por eso no sabía que era eso que ella usaba.

—Bueno, la verdad es que por un momento dude de aceptar su oferta Srta. Blake, pero luego de pensarlo bien, me di cuenta que esta era una gran oportunidad, y que sería un idiota si rechazaba su propuesta— confesó el blondo, para ver cómo la peli-naranja sonrió para servir dos copas de ron, las tomó para luego sentarse a la par del oji-azul.

—Si, me lo imagine, pero también sabía que no rechazaría mi oferta, eres un chico listo, y que estés aquí lo demuestra, ahora, sólo necesito que firmes algunos documentos— aclaró la oji-verde, para darle una de esas copas de licor al Loud, quien la tomó.

— ¿Qué clase de documentos? — interrogó el blondo.

—Oh, nada importante, sólo unos que dicen que aceptas por tu propia voluntad trabajar para mi, claro sólo por el mes que estaré aquí, y que claro, te compromete a seguir las órdenes que te de, ya sabes, un contrato normal a corto plazo. Aunque me gustaría que también firmadas tu contrato a futuro, ¿todavía dudas de mi? — pregunto la modista.

—No, es solo… tengo que pensar bien esa otra oferta, sólo le pido que me de las tiempo para pensarlo mejor— respondió el rubio.

—Bien, tienes hasta que me vaya para pensarlo bien, ahora, firma esos papeles— chasqueo los dedos al momento que Alexa le daba el contrato al rubio, el oji-azul dejó su copa de ron en la mesa de cristal que tenía enfrente de él, tomó los papeles y pluma, para terminar firmandolos, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la peli-naranja, el Loud dejó los papeles en la mesa, para tomar su vaso y mirar a su nueva jefa levantar su copa.

—Y con eso ya está todo listo, bienvenido a bordo Naruto, elegiste bien— musito la Blake, para chocar su copa con la de Naruto, en señal de celebración.

—Gracias, prometo que daré lo mejor de mi— respondió con una sutil sonrisa, para beber el ron, al principio sintió como quemo si garganta, y casi lo escupe, pero sólo se lo trago de golpe para sonreirle a la mujer, quien junto sus piernas al ver lo tierno e indefenso que se miraba su nuevo juguete, no esperaba para hacerlo suyo, nadie más que ella lo tendría, y eso lo dejaría claro a todo el mundo.

* * *

—Otro día más que no viene— musito Wendy al ver el casillero de su amigo.

—Lo puedes culpar, ahora tiene un buen trabajo— musito Leika al ver que si amiga se estaba enojado.

—Lo sé, pero al menos debería llamar o decirnos algo— alegó la pelirroja golpeando el casillero del Loud.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto aceptó ser el modelo provisional de la modista famosa, y desde entonces, no lo han visto, incluso su familia lo mira pocas veces, ya que según en palabras de Lincoln, desde que esta trabajando para esa mujer, llega tarde, muy tarde a casa, y siempre se va antes de que todos se despierten, o no llega, ya que un día no llegó a casa. Realmente no sabía que tanto podía mantener ocupado a su amigo, después de todo, sólo eran simples fotos, debía ser algo rápido que no tomará mucho tiempo, pero por lo que sucede, parecía que es algo más, y lo peor de todo, es que pasaban horas para que les respondiera sus mensajes.

—Sabes, por la forma en que actuas, uno pensaría que tu eres su novia— dijo sin pensarlo el pelinegro, para recibir un golpe doble por las dos chicas.

—Sólo cállate, y no digas tonterías— ordenó la Tanaka a su amigo.

—Hola chicos— saludo Sashi a los amigos de Naruto.

—Hola Sashi— saludaron los chicos a la novia del Loud.

— ¿Hoy tampoco saben algo de Naruto? — pregunto la Kobayashi a los chicos.

—No, ya le volvimos a escribir, pero ya sabes que se tarda mucho en responder— dijo Leika a la pelinegra, quien suspiro por eso.

—Eso me temia, yo también trate de llamarlo y le escribí, pero no responde luego de unas horas. Esperaba que con ustedes fuera diferente— comentó Sashi con cierta pesadez.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué quieres hablar urgentemente con él?— pregunto interesado Danny, sólo para recibir un doble golpe en el estómago.

—No te metas en donde no te quieren— ordenó Wendy al pobre pelinegro, haciendo que la Kobayashi ría por lo bajo al ver eso.

—Lamentó que nuestro amigo sea muy tonto— pidió perdon Leika a la novia de su amigo.

—No se preocupen, no me molesta para nada, y bueno, la razón por la cual quiero hablar urgentemente con él es por algo privado, esperaba poder hablar con él lo antes posible— respondió la pelinegra, los tres chicos vieron su rostro, reflejaba dolor y pena, y su voz sono melancólica.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?— pregunto el pelinegro.

—Oye, no será que ustedes dos… ya sabes… lo hicieron sin cuidado— susurro la pelirroja acercándose al oído de la pelinegra.

—No, no sucedió nada entre nosotros, y sobre tu duda, no, no estoy embarazada— aclaró la pelinegra para suspirar. —Sólo quería hablar con el de algo serio, pero bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar— comentó para sonreírle a sus amigos. —Bueno, por si llegan a hablar con él, díganle que quiero hablar urgentemente con él. Nos vemos— se despidió la pelinegra para irse caminando lentamente, dejando a los amigos del rubio extrañados.

—No se porque, pero presiento que esto puede ser malo— comentó Danny, siendo apoyada por las chicas, ellas también sentían un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un edificio abandonado en la gran ciudad, se estaba llevando a cabo una sesión de fotografías, en donde varios modelos posaban para las cámaras, mientras usaban la ropa de la gran Daphne Blake, quien sólo miraba a sus trabajadores hacer sus tareas como siempre, y en medio de todo eso se encontraba su trofeo, en medio de un grupo de chicas mientras usaba su línea de ropa.

Sólo sonrió por eso, como ella lo sabía desde el principio, su ropa brillaba aún más al ser usada por Naruto, y no era la única que lo notaba, ya que algunas de las modelos, así como asistentes miraban al rubio, y parecían devorarlo con la mirada, como si el chico fuera un jugoso trozo de carne, y las mujeres fueran leones hambrientos, a punto de saltar sobre él, pero claro, no dejaría que eso pasará.

—Muy bien todos, tomemos un descanso para almorzar, los quiero aquí en una hora— ordenó la peli-naranja a todos los trabajadores.

—Ah, gracias— dijo con alivio Naruto, ya no podía soportar posar y verse como un idiota en sus propias palabras.

—Naruto querido, ven aquí— pidió la Blake al oji-azul, quien camino hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba, el cual era en una silla como de director.

— ¿Qué sucede Srta. Blake? — pregunto el rubio a su jefa, la cual solo miro al oji-azul de pies a cabeza, el chico estaba usando un pantalón negro algo ajustado que marcaba su trasero, y ni hablar de la camisa que tenía, era ajustada que remarcaba su buen cuerpo, y claro, unos cuantos retoques con maquillaje y un corte nuevo de pelo, lo había convertido en el hombre más sexy del mundo.

—Naruto, ya te dije que no me digas Srta. Blake, dime Daphne, somos amigos después de todo, ¿o no? — interrogo la peli-naranja con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Loud, ría por eso.

—Sí, lo siento mucho Daphne, es solo que mis padres siempre me enseñaron a tratar con respeto a los adultos— se disculpó el rubio.

—No hay problema, dime ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo? — pregunto la oji-verde al blondo.

—Bueno… la verdad esperaba que me diera permiso para ir con mis amigos y mi familia, tengo muchas llamadas y mensajes de ellos… y también quisiera hablar con mi novia— pidió el rubio permiso a la peli-naranja, quien se sorprendió al escuchar que su modelo tenía novia.

—Oh, bueno, ya veo, será para la próxima— dijo la peli-naranja que se levantó de su silla para irse con su asistente, el blondo miro a su jefa, pudo escuchar como su tono de voz era de decepción, y solo suspiro por eso.

—Espera— llamo el rubio para correr detrás de la peli-naranja. —Supongo que pueden esperar— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer sonría al ver que su juguete la prefirió a ella.

—Bien, vámonos Alexa— le dijo a sus asistente, mientras ella tomo del brazo al Loud, el cual solo aparto la mirada al sentir su brazo izquierdo ser aprisionado por los pechos de la mujer, mientras los pocos hombres miraban con celos al rubio por irse con semejante bombón, y las mujeres odiar a su jefa por llevarse al chico más guapo que alguna vez hubieran visto, aunque todas eran mayores de edad, no les importaba nada poder tener una probada de ese pedazo de pastel prohibido.

* * *

Royal City, la gran ciudad que muchas personas preferían debido a los miles de restaurantes de comida rápida, cines por casi todo los lugares, comerciales y demás cosas a las cuales muchas personas ya no podían dejar, si se podía comparar con otra ciudad, ese sería sin duda alguna New York, la pequeña ciudad era una copia pequeña de la gran ciudad de Estados Unidos, eso era Royal City.

El automóvil de la gran modista se detuvo en frente de un restaurante de alta clase de la ciudad, uno que pocas personas podían visitar, y darse el lujo de comer en ese lugar, es decir, las personas que eran muy ricas en ese lugar. Pero volviendo a la historia, el carro negro se estaciono en frente del restaurante, la asistente salió primero del asiento de copiloto, para luego abrirle la puerta a su jefa. La peli-naranja salió del carro junto al rubio, llamando la atención de los pocos espectadores, los hombres que estaban en el lugar se quedaron embobados al ver a semejante mujer salir de ese carro, grandes pechos y una gran cadera, era muy sexy. Por su parte las mujeres vieron como del carro salió un hombre rubio, un hombre demasiado hermosa y sexy, era el hombre más bello que alguna vez hayan visto en sus vidas.

Y eso no estaría mal, de no ser porque todos vieron como esas dos sexys personas venían juntos, y tomados de los brazos como si fueran una pareja. El rubio y la peli-naranja entraron al restaurante llamando la atención de algunos, quienes solo vieron a la pareja perfecta caminar juntos a su mesa, mientras que Alexa se quedó afuera, y el conductor se fue para no estorbar. Naruto y Daphne solo caminaron hasta una mesa, para sentarse, siendo el centro de atención de casi todos.

—Vaya… deben saber quién eres realmente— comento el rubio al ver que muchos hombre miraban a la peli-naranja, quien sonrió.

—Créeme, ninguno de ellos sabe quién soy yo, solo les interesa mi cuerpo. Además, yo no soy la única que sobresale, solo observa muy bien a tu alrededor— murmuro la oji-verde a su modelo, el Loud miro disimuladamente a todos lados, y observo que algunas mujeres lo observaban atentamente, miro a una mesa en donde solo habían mujeres, y noto como unas apartaron la mirada, mientras otras se reían al verlo, así que solo miro a su jefa.

— ¿Realmente llamo mucho la atención? — pregunto Naruto a la mujer, quien rió para acariciar la mejilla derecha del chico, quien trago en seco al ver esa sonrisa.

—Créeme, si ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo, te violarían sin dudarlo— dijo la Blake, causando que el oji-azul tenga una gota de sudor por escuchar eso, pero tenía la razón, si se llegara a quedar solo con muchas mujeres, terminaría siendo el primer chico violado por mujeres de la historia, sacudió su cabeza por eso, era mejor no pensarlo, y solo presto atención a su panorama.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Frank, hoy seré su mesero— dijo uno de los camareros dándole el menú a ambos, los dos tomaron las cartas para elegir su almuerzo, la singular pareja solo decidio prestar atención a las comidas, y luego de unos minutos ambos eligieron lo que cada uno almorzaría, y solo se dedicaron a esperar a que su comida llegara. Y en ese tiempo, el blondo sintió como su teléfono vibraba de nuevo, esta vez lo saco para ver quién era, y al hacerlo, noto que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su familia y amigos, y muchos, pero muchos mensajes.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunto la peli-naranja al oji-azul, quien aparto la mirada para dejar su teléfono en la mesa.

—No, no sucede nada— respondió Naruto ante la duda de la oji-verde, quien arqueo su ceja, era claro que el rubio le estaba mintiendo, y no era solo por esa expresión en su rostro, ni tampoco por su tono de voz, sabía que lo estaba, después de todo, apenas llevaba una semana trabajando para ella, y ya se estaba separando de su familia, pero así era este trabajo.

—Escucha, si te preocupa tu familia, puedo darte el fin de semana libre para que pases con ellos— comento Daphne al rubio.

— ¿En serio harías eso? — pregunto con algo de emoción el rubio, solo para recibir una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, no solo eres un empleado más para mí, tú eres especial Naruto, quiero que tú seas feliz conmigo, no quiero que te pongas triste, porque si tú estás triste yo lo estoy, y si eres feliz yo también lo soy— declaro con una sonrisa la oji-verde, quien apretó la mano del Loud, quien trago en seco mientras su rostro tenía un pequeño sonrojo, siempre había recibido halagos de muchos mujeres, incluso algunos que estaban subidos de tono, pero nunca antes se había avergonzado, está sería la primera vez que su rostro se ponía rojo por recibir un cumplido, y su corazón latía como loco al sentir el agarre de la mujer mayor, la cual solo sonrió al ver que el chico estaba cayendo por ella poco a poco, pronto sin duda alguna, lo tendría para ella sola para siempre.

— ¿Naruto? — fue el llamado que una voz hizo detrás de la peli-naranja, haciendo que ambos miren quien llamo al oji-azul, el Loud se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamo.

— ¿Hiroto-san? — dijo sorprendido el blondo al ver al padre de su hija, quien se miraba acompañado por 4 hombres que vestían igual que el pelinegro.

—Sucede algo, Kobayashi— pregunto uno de los hombres al pelinegro.

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto la Blake al rubio, quien trago en seco.

—Sí, Hiroto-san es… el… padre de mi novia— respondió el oji-azul con dificultad, asombrando a los demás involucrados.

—Sí, él y yo nos conocemos, está saliendo con mi hija— aclaro el pelinegro a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron ante eso. Un silenció incomodo se formó por unos segundos, en los cuales nadie sabía que decir.

—Este… si quieren pueden ir a sentarse, yo los acompaño luego. Naruto, ¿podemos hablar en privado? — pidió el Kobayashi al oji}-azul, que se levantó de su asiento.

—Sí, seguro, vamos— acepto el blondo para apartarse junto al pelinegro, los dos caminaron hasta el que era el pasillo donde salían los camareros, alejados para poder hablar.

—Debo decirlo, me sorprendió encontrarte aquí— comento el pelinegro al rubio.

—Lo mismo digo, pero supongo que es normal que alguien como usted almuerce en un lugar así— dijo Naruto al oji-negro.

—Supongo que esa mujer es tu nueva jefa— musito el hombre al joven.

—Sí, ella es Daphne Blake, una gran modista de gran nivel— confeso el Loud, haciendo que el pelinegro haga una mueca de disgusto.

—Sabes, sé que tienes un gran potencial, que puedes lograr lo que te propongas, pero considero que estás malgastando ese potencial con una estúpida profesión como está— confeso el Kobayashi con seriedad, mirando a los ojos al chico, quien se puso serio por eso.

—Con todo respeto Hiroto-san, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo, así que le agradecería respeto— declaro con firmeza y seriedad el oji-azul.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero es mi problema cuando veo que una persona con un gran futuro lo está arruinando, y tú lo estás haciendo chico, no puedo creer que tus padres estuvieran de acuerdo con esta tontería— comento con seriedad el pelinegro.

—Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con esto, yo fui el único que decidió aceptar esto, la propuesta me fue dada a mí, y no ellos, yo tenía la última palabra— musito con seriedad el rubio.

—No logro entenderlo, tus padres debieron detenerte, y haber aceptado mi oferta— hablo el Kobayashi.

— ¿Oferta? ¿Qué oferta? — pregunto interesado el blondo.

—Hace un tiempo fui a tu casa para hablar con tus padres, les pedí que me dieran tu custodia, para así yo poder ayudarte a entrar a una buena universidad del país, les dije que yo me encargaría de cuidarte y ayudarte hasta que consiguieras un buen trabajo, les ofreció hacerme responsable de ti por completo. Pero no paso mucho para que ellos me dijeran que no aceptaban, y al poco tiempo me entero que aceptaste la propuesta de esta mujer, lo cual me decepciona— confeso Hiroto al oji-azul.

— ¿Así que por usted mamá lloro aquella noche? — comento con seriedad el rubio, apretando sus puños, de no ser porque estaban en un lugar público, y lo respetaba por ser el padre de Sashi, no lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna. —Escuche Kobayashi, le perdonare el haber hecho llorar a mi madre, lo cual es algo que nunca se lo perdonaría a nadie, cada persona que se ha atrevido a lastimar a mi familia, termina en el hospital, no importa quien sea, si lastima a mi familia, pagara con su vida— declaro con seriedad, y una voz gruesa y llena de enojo, su mirada era afilada, y algunas personas metiches se asustaron al ver a ese hombre rubio, y no evitaron tragar en seco, y por alguna razón, muchos juraron ver un enorme par de dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos, y una gran sombra negra, en pocas palabras, era mejor no enfrentarse al hombre rubio. El pelinegro trago en seco y sudo un poco al ver esa mirada, era la primera vez que estaba sintiendo miedo por un simple adolescente, por dios, ni cuando estuvo en la guerra tuvo tanto miedo como ahora. —Escuche, quizás si hubiera hablado conmigo en primer lugar hubiera aceptado, pero fue con mis padres directamente. No le mentiré, sin duda alguna hubiera aceptado su ayuda, pero fallo. La Srta. Blake me ofreció lo mismo que usted, aunque con algunas cosas extras, pero eso no tema de discusión. Así que por ahora, solo le sugiero que se guarde los comentarios que tenga sobre Daphne, o sobre mí persona. Soy lo suficientemente listo para saber lo que hago, sé que mis actos tienen consecuencias y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos, no soy un niño como usted piensa, y mucho menos soy un juguete para alguien, yo elijo mi destino, y si yo quiero ser modelo para toda mi vida lo seré, es mi vida, no la suya— declaro con seriedad y firmeza el Loud, para volver a su mesa, las mayoría de personas apartaron sus rostros o bajaron la mirada, ese tipo rubio no era alguien al cual debían retar, o mejor dicho, insultar o tan siquiera joder, ya que liberaba una aura de poder absoluto.

La peli-naranja solo noto como muchas de las personas se hacían aun lado, bajaban la mirada, o apartaban la vista, incluso los meseros le daban paso, y ahí lo noto, Naruto era alguien que con su solo presencia podía tener a todos bajo control, había encontrado a alguien que si se lo proponía, podría llegar a convertirse en un hombre de gran poder, si pudiera ser militar, haría que todo un ejército se revelara y ganaría. Si fuera presidente, lograría hacerse con un gran poder para dominar el mundo entero. O construir algo que lo ayude a dominar al mundo y tenerlo en su mano por el resto de su vida, en pocas palabras, Naruto era alguien a quien ella debía tener como amigo, porque si fuera su enemiga, bueno, tendría que dormir con los ojos abiertos, y una arma cerca de ella, sonaba exagerado, pero no era así. El rubio solo volvió a su asiento, respiro hondo para ver directamente a los ojos a la peli-naranja, para sonreírle como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo cual logro hacer, ya que parecía que nada paso.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos, solo para ver como 4 hombres vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas, estaban en la puerta, uno de ellos tenía una escopeta Spas 12, otro tenía una FN SCAR, otro tenía una mini Uzi, y el último hombre tenía una ametralladora M240, los cuatro hombres venían bien armados, además de tener chalecos antibalas, y uno de ellos traía un cinturón con 4 granadas. Su motivo de estar en ese lugar, ellos sabían que ese restaurante era un buen punto en donde personas ricas se juntaban, personas ricas igual a dinero fácil, no había otro motivo por estar en un lugar así.

— ¡Muy bien, todos al suelo, este un asalto! — grito el hombre que llevaba la escopeta, para dar un tiro al techo, asustando a muchos que se agacharon por el miedo, mientras otros pocos se quedaron en sus mesas, incluyendo al rubio y la peli-naranja. — ¡Tú recoge todo el dinero y joyas! — ordeno el de la escopeta, al que tenía el fusil de asalto, quien abrió un saco negro que tenía en su espalda. — ¡Tú vigila la puerta! — ordeno al que tenía la mini Uzi que asintió. — ¡Tú comienza a revisarlos, quítales celulares y billeteras! — ordeno al que tenía la M240, quien asintió para comenzar a revisar a los hombres y mujeres del lugar, mientras el líder se quedaba en la entrada, tomarían todo el dinero y se irían, y si todo salía bien, nadie saldría herido.

* * *

— **Una balacera se originó hoy en la tarde, en un restaurante de la ciudad en el área central, 4 hombres armados entraron al restaurante francés La Grace du Soleil, un reconocido restaurante de alta alcurnia por la zona, al ser un punto de reunión para varias personas que trabajan en la zona comercial más popular y rica del lugar. Al parecer los asaltantes traían consigo armamento de grado militar que parecen haber sido obtenido de manera ilícita, se presume que la banda estuvo vigilando el restaurante por un largo tiempo, ya que en el lugar del crimen se encontró un automóvil negro con varias placas, y dentro del mismo se encontraron varias fotos y horarios para saber a qué hora del día había más gente en el lugar. Pero lamentablemente los asaltantes no contaron con el hecho de que en lugar se encontraba un ex militar de las fuerzas estadounidense, el capitán Hiroto Kobayashi, y una ex agente de la Interpol, Alexa Gunner, quienes al ver lo que sucedió actuaron en defensa propia para salvar a los civiles, enfrentado a los hombres armados para luego neutralizarlos** — dijo una reportera con seriedad, mientras una parte de la familia Loud se sorprendió al escuchar eso, en especial los padres al saber que algo así había sucedido a solo tres horas de Royal Woods. — **Lamentablemente en la pelea entre estos agentes, y los ladrones, varias personas terminaron con crisis nerviosas, y una persona, un joven de 17 años, identificado como Naruto Loud, termino con un disparo en su hombro izquierdo así como una apuñalada en su mano derecha, parece ser que el joven intento salvar la vida de su acompañante, Daphne Blake, quien es una reconocida diseñadora de nivel mundial, la cual se encontraba en ese lugar almorzando con el joven que parece ser su trabajador, el adolescente fue ingresado al hospital Huertal Memorian en donde fue curado, afortunadamente las heridas no fueron lo suficientemente graves para poner su vida en pelinegro, pero según médicos, corrió el peligro de perder su brazo, ya que solo faltaron 5 cm para que el proyectil impactara en el hueso, y dicen que fue una suerte que no sufriera más daños, considerando que el chico se enfrentó a 2 de los ladrones. Si quieren saber más sobre este ataque, no se pierdan nuestra transmisión de las 9 de la noche, en donde tendremos más detalles** — dijo la reportera, para volver a la programación habitual, mientras el corazón de los Loud que se encontraban en la sala, es decir, los padres, Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lincoln y Lisa, se paralizo y sintieron un gran golpe en el pecho al escuchar que su hermano mayor termino en medio de una balacera, y hubieran seguido atónitos y sin decir nada, de no ser porque escucharon la puerta de su casa ser abierta, y ver a la peli-naranja entrar junto a su hijo, quien traía un arnés sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, y verlo con su mano derecha vendada por completo.

—Con cuidado, no debes esforzarte mucho— comento con preocupación la Blake al rubio.

—Ya tranquila, estoy bien, no es nada grave— dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su jefa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si estás herido? — pregunto con seriedad la oji-verde, el blondo solo miro a la mujer a los ojos, para luego levantar la mirada, y ver a su familia, o parte de ella.

—Hola— saludo Naruto, levantando su mano derecho mientras sonreía como podía, ahora sí sabía que iba a estar en muchos, pero muchos problemas.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sé lo que estarán pensando ¿3 episodios seguidos?, eso es algo que nunca había hecho, pero bueno, ya los tenía terminados, y por eso los publico de una vez, y bueno, espero que les guste esté capitulo también, y por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic de Naruto y The Loud House, y será uno en donde Naruto se vuelve maestro en la escuela de Royal Woods, todavía no sé si hacer una escuela en donde vayan todas las hijas Loud, eso no lo decido, pero se vuelve maestro luego de dejar su vida de espía/asesino/agente de Estados Unidos, cuando unos criminales importantes matan a su esposa e hijo, por suerte salva a su hija y cobra venganza, y decidí empezar de nuevo, en un pueblo donde logre recuperar la paz que perdió, y tal vez la encuentre con sus alumnas, pero bueno, todavía no he empezado, ni siquiera tengo un borrador, pero bueno.**

 **Espero dejen su review como siempre, y espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

— ¿Te dolió cuando te dispararon? — fue la pregunta que Danny le hizo a su amigo, quien se encontraba delante de él, y de sus amigas, tomando un café frio como si nada.

Hoy era sábado, y como Daphne le prometió a Naruto, le dio el fin de semana libre, y según ella, era lo menos que podía hacer por lo que sucedió, y bueno, no desperdiciaría los dos días libres que tenía. Y por esa razón, ahora se encontraba junto a sus amigas en un café de Royal Woods, lo cual agradecía, prefería más una simple cafetería del pueblo, a una de la ciudad.

—Bueno, a decir verdad no sentí el momento en que la bala me impacto, en ese momento la adrenalina evito que sintiera dolor, y no la hubiera sentido de no ser porque cuando todo termino, noto sangre en mi camisa— confeso el Loud a sus amigos.

— ¿Y cómo fue que te lastimaste la mano? — pregunto la pelirroja.

—Bueno, eso sucedió porque uno de esos ladrones saco un cuchillo de su espalda, intento atacar a Daphne pero antes de que la hiriera, puse mi mano derecha en su camino— explico Naruto como si nada, mientras tomaba su café frio, ya no tenía el arnés que traía anoche, la herida no era tan grave para usar eso, además, si tenía cuidado no se lastimaría.

— ¿Así que fuiste su príncipe en brillante armadura? — comento Leika a su amigo.

—No lo llamaría así, solo hice lo que creí correcto, y eso era proteger a Daphne— dijo el oji-azul a sus amigos.

—Y dinos, ¿en realidad todo paso como lo dijeron en las noticias? — pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro a su amigo, quien dejo de tomar su bebida.

—No, en realidad la cosa fue algo peor. El Sr. Kobayashi logro desarmar a uno de los ladrones, pero por su edad tuvo problemas, y Alexa también tuvo que luchar, fue algo difícil, todos tenían armamento pesado por no mencionar chalecos antibalas, y uno de ellos tenía granadas. Yo logre desarmar a uno, porque se acercó mucho a mí, y no lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque mi tío Henry, y mi tía Drew me enseñaron a como desarmar a una persona en caso de que me asaltaran. No fue fácil, aunque yo tenga lo que se llama buen estado físico, eso no servia para enfrentar a tipos con grandes armas, los desarme, pero estuvieron cerca de matarme, de no ser porque Alexa tomo la escopeta, no estaría vivo hoy— confeso con seriedad Naruto a sus amigos, quienes se sorprendieron por eso, aunque era cierto, sino hubiera sabido que hacer, de seguro estarían en su funeral ahora mismo.

— ¿Y qué sucedió cuando regresaste a casa? — pregunto la oji-verde al blondo.

—Bueno, digamos que mamá casi mata a Daphne por haber causado que me lastimaran— comento el Loud a sus amigos.

— ¿En serio? — preguntaron todos asombrados.

—Papá y las chicas tuvieron que evitar que ella saltara sobre Daphne, lo cual les costó mucho, nunca antes había visto a mamá tan enojada— confeso el oji-azul que tembló en su asiento, realmente no quería volver a ver ese lado de su madre.

— ¿Y tú que hiciste? — pregunto la pelinegra, solo para ver como su amigo apartaba la mirada.

—Sí quería vivir otro día, tuve que sentarme y no intervenir— respondió Naruto, mientras sus amigos comprendían lo que quiso decir, no tuvo voto ni opinión en esa pelea.

— ¿Y seguirás trabajando para ella, o terminaste todo con ella? — pregunto Danny a su amigo, el cual suspiro.

—Firme un contrato con ella, prácticamente soy su trabajador hasta que ella se vaya, así que no puedo dejar ese trabajo, y también está el hecho de que mamá y papá ya usaron el dinero en reparar la casa, y demás cosas. No puedo solo dejar el trabajo luego de que mi familia gasto todo ese dinero, no sería ético hacer algo así, además, esta primera semana gane más de 100 grandes, y todavía me falta ganar más según Daphne, y ese dinero sin duda alguna les servirá mucho a los Loud cuando me vaya— comento el oji-azul, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir cuando te vayas? — pregunto Wendy al blondo.

—Este año cumpliré 18, la custodia será anulada, ya que seré un adulto ante la ley, es decir, que ya no seré un Loud, recuperare mi apellido y bueno, estoy pensando en aceptar la ayuda de Daphne, que ella me pague la universidad es algo bueno, es una oportunidad única que se me dio en bandeja de plata. No es seguro todavía, pero bueno, si llegara a irme, quiero dejarles a las chicas y a Lincoln algo para ayudarlos, y ese es el dinero que estoy ganando por trabajar con Daphne— confeso el oji-azul a sus amigos, quienes comprendían los motivos de su amigo.

— ¿Entonces te irás con ella? ¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres? — pregunto Wendy al blondo.

—Como dije, no está confirmado todavía, estoy pensándolo, pero si llego a irme, quiero dejarles algo a ellos, como muestra de mi agradecimiento por haberme cuidado por mucho tiempo— musito con melancolía el rubio, recordando toda su vida con la familia Loud, sus amigo se miraron entre sí, sin duda alguna existía la posibilidad de que se fuera, y eso los aterraba de cierta forma, los chicos solo vieron a su amigo sacar su teléfono. —Bien, es hora de irme— dijo el oji-azul levantándose de su asiento, al igual que sus amigos, para salir de la cafetería.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas? — pregunto Leika.

—Sí, Sashi y yo quedamos en reunirnos en la heladería Ice Queen— respondió el Loud.

— ¿Acaso es una cita? — pregunto interesado el pelinegro a su amigo, quien se puso su chaqueta.

—No, es más una charla— dijo con seriedad el rubio, haciendo que todos sus amigos entiendan a que se refería.

— ¿Así que es el fin? — interrogo la oji-verde.

—Eso parece, bueno, ¿quieren que los lleve a sus casa? Todavía tengo tiempo— pregunto Naruto a sus amigos.

—No, no te preocupes por nosotros, mejor vete, llega a tiempo antes de que todo termine— dijo el oji-negro a su amigo.

—Sí, buena suerte— dijeron las chicas a su amigo.

—Gracias, bien, les hablo luego— hablo el Loud que camino hasta un Chevrolet Impala del 67 de color negro, para luego sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo, entro al carro y lo encendió, para luego marcharse del lugar.

— ¿Creen que todo terminara bien? — pregunto el pelinegro a sus amigos.

—Su relación, es claro que terminara bien, es Naruto después de todo. Y sobre su decisión, solo tendremos que esperar— declaro la pelinegra con seriedad, esperando que todo le fuera bien a su amigo.

* * *

— ¡Creo que debemos terminar! — dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sashi, quienes se miraban a los ojos.

—Vaya, así que pensamos lo mismo— musito la pelinegra al rubio.

—Sí, creo que así fue— apoyo el blondo con seriedad, ambos estaban sentados en unas de las tantas mesas de la heladería, los dos solo se miraron, para poner una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que esto es todo… hasta aquí llega lo nuestro— musito la pelinegra con serenidad.

—Sí… lo siento tanto… te merecías algo mejor— se disculpó el Loud.

—No, no tienes que disculparte de nada. Creo que esto tenía que pasar, es decir, nos apresuramos a salir, no llevamos más de 4 meses en conocernos, prácticamente salimos antes de conocernos mejor— explico la Kobayashi al rubio.

—Sí, tienes razón, supongo que debimos conocernos mejor— apoyo el oji-azul.

—Pero a pesar de eso, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. Para ser francos, tú serás el único chico que realmente amare, además de ser mi primer novio al cual mis padres no odien, y bueno, el primero al cual considero un hombre real— confeso la oji-negra al blondo, quien solo bajo la mirada.

—Gracias, yo también siento lo mismo, eres la primera chica por la cual siento algo, y técnicamente fuiste mi primera novia oficial. Y bueno, solo quiero decirte gracias por todo, fue maravilloso mientras duro— dijo el Loud con una sonrisa sincera, siendo imitado por la oji-negra.

— ¿Amigos? — pregunto la chica, quien estiro su mano en señal de amistad.

—Amigos— aseguro el blondo apretando la mano de la pelinegra, para hacer desaparecer cualquier duda que ella tenía, puede que ya no fueran novios, pero seguirían siendo amigos. Soltó su mano para sonreírle.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está su hombro? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—Estoy bien, solo duele cuando levanto el brazo, o si alguien me agarra con fuerza del hombro, aparte de eso, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar— respondió el Loud.

—Cuando escuche en las noticias que papá estuvo en ese lugar, me asusté mucho, pensé que algo malo le paso, pero me alivie cuando supe que todo salió bien, pero ese alivio se fue cuando escuche tu nombre, me preocupe. Y bueno, quise ir a verte, pero Papá me dijo que estabas bien, y me dijo que de no ser por ti, él hubiera salido herido, ¿me pregunto qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso paso algo más en ese lugar? — pregunto interesada la pelinegra.

—No, no pasó nada más, todo es como dijeron— respondió con normalidad el rubio, aunque eso no era así, lo que paso en ese lugar, lo que realmente paso, no lo diría por nada del mundo.

—De acuerdo, te creeré— hablo la oji-negra, era obvio que algo más paso, y quería saberlo, pero no podía obligar a su ex a soltar la sopa. —Por cierto… me voy a ir del pueblo— dijo Sashi al rubio, quien se sorprendió por eso.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Naruto, solo para ver como su amiga asentía.

—Sí, Papá acaba de ser promovido en su trabajo, parece que su junta de ayer era para hablar de eso, pero por lo que sucedió, no lo hablaron hasta muy noche, cuando le avisaron por llamada— comento la pelinegra.

— ¿A dónde lo trasladaron? — pregunto interesado Naruto.

—A Japón, en una sucursal en Tokio— dijo la Kobayashi.

— ¿Y cuándo se irán? — pregunto el Loud.

—En una semana, será el mismo día que presenten la obra. Papá ya comenzó a arreglar nuestro traspaso de escuela— respondió Sashi, para sonreír. — ¿Conveniente, no lo crees? — pregunto la chica.

—Sí… realmente te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas— musito el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí… yo también lo haré, pero no se puede evitar, además, creo que será bueno. Es decir, desde que papá volvió, siempre nos hemos cambiado de casa, siempre lo promueven y nos mudamos a otro estado. Nunca me quedo mucho tiempo, y está no iba a ser la excepción, ya estoy acostumbrada a irme. Pero está será la primera vez que me pondré triste, digo, aquí hice los mejores recuerdos, y conocí al mejor chico que alguna vez haya existido— confeso Sashi con melancolía, y ese sentimiento se lo pego al rubio, quien sonrió.

—No importa a donde vayas, no importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado, y siempre seré tu amigo. Tú eres y siempre serás la primera chica que me gusto, y solo te deseo lo mejor a donde quieras que vayas, y que algún día encuentres al chico indicado en tu vida, siempre serás mi amiga, y siempre pediré por ti— dijo Naruto con seriedad, y sinceridad en sus palabras, siempre le desearía el bien a su amiga, ella era importante para él.

—Gracias, escuchar eso viniendo de ti significa mucho— agradeció la pelinegra, quien solo sonreía, su teléfono vibro, lo saco para ver que era un mensaje de su padre, debían de preparar todo para su mudanza. —Tengo que irme, tengo que comenzar a empacar muchas cosas— comento la oji-negra para levantarse de su asiento.

— ¿Te llevo? — pregunto Naruto.—No, no te preocupes, tomare un taxi— respondió la chica, para caminar y frenar al lado del rubio.

—Fue un gusto ser tú novia, y espero que tú también encuentres la felicidad— confeso la chica, para agacharse y darle un beso en la frente al rubio. —Aunque… creo que ya la encontraste hace tiempo, cuida de ellas— se despidió la chica para irse del lugar, dejando solo al Loud, quien suspiro, ahí se iba la única chica que logró cautivarlo, siempre la recordaría, solo sonrió para levantarse, también debía irse a casa, necesitaba descansar, un buen baño y una pequeña siesta quizás lo ayudarían.

—Quizás deba pasar por unas hamburguesas para las chicas— comento Naruto al aire, mientras se iba en silenció, al menos todo termino bien entre ellos.

* * *

— ¡Ya llegue! ¡Y traje hamburguesas! — grito el rubio, para irse al comedor y dejar las bolsas con comida en la mesa, y no tardo mucho para escuchar las pisadas de todos, era como una manada de leones que iban por su presa.

— ¡Hamburguesas! — exclamaron todos con felicidad al momento que aparecían, para saltar sobre la comida.

—Vaya… realmente tenían hambre— comento con una gota de sudor el rubio, mirando a todas sus hermanas, y hermanito tomar la comida.

—Puedes culparnos, dijiste que no te tardarías mucho en volver— señalo con enojo Lynn.

—Lo siento… no pensé que me tardaría mucho— se disculpó el blondo con sus hermanas.

— ¿Y porhsque tahsdashte tashnto? — pregunto Lincoln a su hermano.

—No hables con la boca llena— regaño el oji-azul, recibiendo una disculpa de su hermanito.

— ¿Entonces nos dirás porque tardaste? — pregunto interesada Luna.

—No pasó nada, solo se me paso el tiempo hablando con los chicos, ya saben, poniéndome al corriente— musito el blondo a sus hermanas.

—Ya veo, pero a la próxima avisa que llegaras tarde— ordeno Lori.

—Sí mamá— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos los chicos rían, la rubia solo le dio un pequeño codazo al a su hermano. —Oye… eso duele— hablo el oji-azul fingiendo dolor por el golpe.

—Pues no te burles de tu hermana— dijo con firmeza la rubia mayor.

— ¿Tu no comerás con nosotras, Naru? — pregunto Leni al ver que todos tenían sus hamburguesas con papas, menos su hermano mayor.

—No, con los chicos comí un pastel, y hace poco comí helado, me siento lleno, y si como algo más, me puede hacer mal— comento Naruto.

— ¿Comiste helado, y no nos trajiste? — pregunto con seriedad Lola, asustando a su hermano mayor, si había algo que amaba más que la pizza, ese sería el helado.

—N-No es lo que piensan, no fui a comer helado a espaldas suyas… solo me reuní con Sashi— explico con rapidez Naruto, aparte de tenerle miedo a su madre cuando se enoja, también tenía miedo cuando sus hermanas se enojaban, en especial a Lola, ella podía ser tan tierna como un ángel, pero si la haces enojar, es tan maléfica como un demonio. Está respuesta calmo la irá de la pequeña rubia, así como llamar la atención de todos.

—Oh, ¿así que tuviste una cita con ella? — pregunto Luan.

—No lo llamaría cita, solo hablamos, como amigos, ya saben— aclaro el oji-azul.

— ¿Hablar como amigos con tú novia? Eso no es buena señal hermano— comento Luna.

—Bueno… en realidad ya no es mi novia… terminamos hoy— declaro el Loud a sus hermanas, quienes dejaron de comer por la sorpresa de esa noticia.

— ¿Cómo que terminaste con ella? — preguntaron todas las chicas, a excepción de Lisa, y Lily. El rubio se tapó los oídos por el gran grito.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? — pregunto Lori.

— ¿Qué paso entre los dos para hacer eso? — interrogo la modista de la familia.

— ¿Acaso ella hizo algo? — pregunto Luna a su hermano mayor, por su parte el chico solo sonrió ante eso, sus hermanas se preocupaban mucho por él.

—Tranquilas, no se preocupen, y no, ella no me hizo nada. Es solo… bueno, hace tiempo que me iba dando cuenta que nuestra relación no era como el inicio, y con las cosas que han pasado, nos fuimos separando, y mejor decidimos terminar nuestra relación— confeso el blondo. —Además, su padre fue promovido y se tiene que mudar a Tokio, una relación a larga distancia no funciona, creo que fue en un buen momento— relato Naruto a sus hermanas.

—Lo siento mucho Naruto, lamento que hayas terminado con ella— dijo Lori a su hermano.

—Sí hermano, lo sentimos, sabes que nosotras estaremos para ti— dijo Luna tratando de animar a su hermano, aunque una parte de ella, al igual que las demás, estaba feliz de que el rubio ya no estuviera en una relación.

—Nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte Naru— comento Leni que abrazo a su hermano.

—Así es, cualquier cosa que necesites, nosotras estamos para ayudarte— apoyo Luan con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermano sonría.

—No se preocupen, yo estaré bien, y gracias por su apoyo, pero estaré bien— aseguro el hijo mayor con una sonrisa. —Bueno, iré a mi cuarto si me necesitan, y limpien cuando terminen— ordeno el oji-azul, recibiendo un "sí" por parte de todos sus hermanas, quienes ya estaban pensando en cómo animar a su hermano, luego de que terminara su relación.

* * *

Tarea, esa palabra era suficiente para que todos los estudiantes sufrieran, era un hecho que a nadie le gustaba hacer tareas, solo claro, a aquellos chicos prodigio que buscaban retos, pero para los demás, hacer tareas era una tortura, en especial si eres estudiante, y más si eres uno de preparatoria que está cerca de graduarse, y sí tienes tarea acumulada por tu trabajo que toma todo el tiempo de tu día.

—*Suspiro* Como odio la tarea— comento el rubio que suspiro para recostarse en su silla, ya era de noche, desde que llego a su casa estuvo haciendo sus tareas, las cuales eran trabajos dejados por sus maestros para sustituir las muchas tareas que tenía pendientes, y bueno, ya solo faltaba un trabajo, solo miro a su lado derecho, para ver una considerable pila de papeles. —Creo que me tomare un descanso— musito el oji-azul para levantarse de su silla, tomo su juego portátil y se lanzó a su cama, y cuando estaba a punto de disfrutar, escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Estás despierto? — pregunto Rita entrando al cuarto de su hijo.

—Sí mamá— respondió el oji-azul dejando a un lado su juego, para sentarse en su cama, y ver a su madre entrar, y sentarse en la orilla del mueble.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto la rubia, solo para ver suspirar a su hijo.

—Mamá, ya te lo dije, estoy bien, la herida no es grave, sino haga mucho esfuerzo, o alguien me golpea el hombro, estoy bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada— respondió el rubio, pensando en que su madre se refería a su herida del hombro, y no la culpaba, después de todo, lo habían lastimado.

—No, no me refería a eso… quiero saber si estás bien— dijo Rita que acaricio la mano de su hijo, haciendo que el oji-azul comprenda su pregunta.

— ¿Las chicas ya te lo contaron, cierto? — pregunto el blondo.

—Sí… por eso quiero saber, ¿Cómo estás? — volvió a preguntar la Loud a su hijo mayor.

—Como les dije a ellas, estoy bien, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, y tú también mamá, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo estoy bien— aseguro el blondo a su madre, quien no se creía eso.

—Naruto… sé que no me dices la verdad, recuerda que además de ser tu madre, también soy una mujer, y sé muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que de verdad pasa cuando se termina una relación, ¿sabes cuantos novios tuve cuando era adolescente? — pregunto la rubia.

—No, no quiero escuchar eso mamá, no quiero— dijo el blondo levantándose de su cama, y cubriéndose los oídos.

—Pues tapate los oídos, pero sé que todavía escuchas. Y como iba diciendo, cuando era adolescente tuve muchos novios, varios de ellos fueron unos completos imbéciles, y para mi mala suerte, siempre pensé que ellos serían los indicados, me enamore mucho de ellos, pero luego de un tiempo terminábamos, y me dolía, y entonces llego un punto en el cual ya no creía en el amor, pero entonces un día cuando estaba en mi trabajo como guardia de crucero, ví a tu padre caminando mientras cantaba con ese asentó ingles con el que regreso de su semestre en Inglaterra— comento con una sonrisa la rubia, recordando su pasado y como encontró al amor de su vida.

— ¡Lalalalalalalalala! ¡No te escucho, tengo orejas de pescado! — decía el oji-azul, queriendo no escuchar la vida amorosa de su madre, no podía soportar la idea de que su madre saliera con otros tipos, y más si eran unos completos imbéciles. La oji-negra solo miro a su hijo, para quitar sus manos de su oreja.

—Como dije, antes de conocer a tu padre, tuve malas experiencias en el amor. Así que sé mucho sobre lo que sucede con uno cuando termina una relación. Por esa razón, me puedes decir la verdad, yo te ayudare hijo— declaro con seriedad Rita, mientras el blondo solo miro directo a los ojos de su madre, y suspiro.

—Mamá… Sashi no es mi primera novia, y lo sabes, antes de salir con ella, salí con Wendy y Leika, ¿recuerdas?, no es la primera vez que termino una relación. Admito que cuando rompí con Wendy me dolió, me sentí mal y bueno, fue difícil realmente. Pero luego logre superarla, y vino Leika, y también pase por lo mismo, pero no tanto como la primera vez. Y ahora con Sashi, bueno, no siento lo mismo. Además, era claro que esto ocurrirá tarde o temprano, ella y yo comenzamos a salir rápido— dijo Naruto a su madre, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver la madurez de su hijo, bueno, por todo lo que hacía, sin duda alguna se notaba que ya era independiente, pero esto le mostraba que era más maduro de lo que parecía. —Es cierto que ella y yo tuvimos bellos momentos, fue fabuloso y especial, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que no era amor, solo era algo pasajero, y ya término— aclaro el oji-azul con seriedad. —Así que no te preocupes, yo realmente estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada— aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, voy a creer en tu palabra— dijo Rita esperando que su hijo no le estuviera mintiendo, pero dejo eso de lado, ya que había otra cosa importante. —Ahora dime, ¿usaron protección la primera vez? — soltó la pregunta la mujer, haciendo que el rostro del blondo se ponga como un tomate, y pareciera que sacaba humo.

— ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso mamá?! — exclamo con vergüenza el oji-azul, que se levantó de su cama para alejarse de su madre.

—Es solo precaución, después de todo, quiero saber ahora, antes de que tal vez en algunos años venga un niño rubio igual que tú diciendo que eres su padre, eso puede pasar— refuto la oji-negra.

— ¡No importa el motivo! ¡Preguntarle eso a tu hijo no es algo que debas hacer! — grito con vergüenza el blondo.

— ¿Entonces no usaste? — pregunto la mujer.

— ¡Sin comentarios! — respondió el rubio que estaba rojo como un tomate, Rita solo miro a su hijo avergonzado, y no pudo evitar ver a Kushina, ver a Naruto era como verla a ella. Y gracias a eso, recordó una vez cuando le pregunto algo personal a la pelirroja, y se había puesto a la defensiva igual que su hijo, y cuando ella se ponía a la defensiva, era porque ocultaba la verdad, lo cual le hacía darse cuenta que su "pequeño retoño" ya no era pequeño, era todo un hombre.

— ¿Cuándo, dónde y con quién? — pregunto la rubia.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Naruto esperando que su madre no preguntara más, y solo lo lograría si actuaba como un tonto.

—Sé que ya no eres virgen hijo, estoy más que segura que un chico popular como tú dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, y lo que me confirma eso, es tu forma de actuar. Te pusiste demasiado nervioso y rojo, me recuerda a tu madre— comento la Loud, llamando la atención del oji-azul. —Cuando le preguntaba algo vergonzoso a Kushina, ella se ponía demasiado roja y no nerviosa, del mismo modo que tú lo haces, y así era como sabía que ella había hecho algo que no deseaba admitir— explico Rita a su hijo, quien no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. —Entonces… ¿Cuándo, dónde y con quien fue tu primera vez? — preguntar eso sin duda alguna no era algo que una madre normal haría, pero quería asegurarse que su hijo no metiera la pata, y terminara con un hijo a temprana edad.

—Fue con Wendy, lo hicimos en su casa cuando sus padres fueron a visitar a su tía en Florida— confeso el rubio sin pena o vergüenza, recordar a su madre hizo que esos sentimientos fueron eliminados.

— ¿Así que ese día que me dijiste que harían una pijamada entre todos, fue solo una mentira? — pregunto la madre de la casa Loud, ella recordaba esa fecha, era verano, los Corduroy se fueron de viaje, y le dijeron a ella y su esposo que le encargaban un ojo a su casa, y a su hija que debía quedarse para hacer unos exámenes de recuperación, y esa noche Naruto le dijo que iría a una pijamada con sus amigos, le dio permiso porque sabía que no pasaría nada malo, pero no fue así.

— ¿Al menos usaron protección? — pregunto la rubia.

—Sí— mintió el oji-azul, sabía que si le decía que se vino adentro de la pelirroja, posiblemente lo mataría.

—Bien, recuerda siempre usar protección, no quisiera ser abuela antes de que te gradúes de la universidad— declaro la oji-negra para levantarse de la cama. —Ahora vamos a cenar— ordeno Rita a su hijo.

—Sí mamá— dijo el Loud a su madre, esto claro nunca debía salir de su cuarto.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, el día en que Sashi se iría de Royal Woods llego más rápido de lo que Naruto esperaba, la semana paso rápido, al menos para su persona. Y bueno, está semana no tuvo tanto trabajo con su nueva jefa, ya que hoy también se presentaba la obra que tanto habían estado ensayando, pero esa no se presentaría hasta las 5 de la tarde, ahora mismo todos estaban arreglando las cosas, y él se encontraba llegando a la casa de los Kobayashi, solo para ver cómo varios tipos subían cajas al camión de mudanza, se estaciono a unos cuantos metros, tomo el regalo de despedida que tenía para la pelinegra, el cual era una chaqueta suya, una que le había gustado a la pelinegra, tomo el regalo y bajo de su carro, para caminar hasta el lugar en donde estaba su ex novia, y los padres de ella, la familia miro al blondo caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos.

—Pensaba que ya se habían ido— comento el blondo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tenemos muchas cosas pesadas por llevar, y algunas las dejaremos, así que los trabajadores están teniendo doble trabajo— respondió el padre de familia con calma, para mirar de frente al Loud, y solo sonrió, para estirar su mano, saludo que fue correspondido por el oji-azul. —Creía que no vendrías a despedirte luego de lo que paso— comento el oji-negro, soltando la mano del blondo.

—Bromea, ¿Cómo no vendría a despedirme de ustedes? — interrogo el rubio. —Claro que vendría a despedirme de mis personas favoritas— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Sí… supongo que esto es todo— dijo el pelinegro.

—Sí… esto es todo— apoyo el rubio.

—Oye… antes de irme, quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que haber ido y pedirle eso a tus padres no fue bueno, y obviamente debí hablarlo contigo antes que con ellos. Lamento mi forma de ser, solo pensaba que perdías tu potencial, y no note la realidad. Es claro que me equivoque, los Loud… tú familia, tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo, mejor del que yo hubiera hecho, te han convertido en un gran hombre, estoy más que seguro que tú lograras lo que quieras, y solo te deseo suerte, y que me perdones por mi forma de actuar— pidió perdón el Kobayashi al Loud, mientras su esposa e hijos se sorprendían, era muy raro que el hombre aceptara sus errores, y que pidiera perdón, así que verlo disculpándose con el rubio era algo único.

—No se preocupe por eso Hiroto-san, está perdonado, para que usted aceptara su error y se disculpara, se requiere mucho valor. Yo por mi parte le pido perdón también, sé que usted quería ayudar, y también le deseo mucho suerte de ahora en adelante— dijo Naruto al pelinegro, quien sonrió para darse la vuelta.

—Lo mismo digo, despídanse de Naruto, nos vamos en 5 minutos— declaro HIroto a su familia.

—Debo decir, que en todos los años que llevo casada con él, nunca lo vi disculparse y pedir perdón, creo que conocerte fue lo mejor para él— comento la mujer con una sonrisa, para mirar al rubio. —Gracias por todo, al igual que mi esposo, solo te deseo suerte y felicidad. Lamento que lo tuyo con Sashi no funcionara, sin duda alguna hubieras sido el mejor yerno del mundo, y yo hubiera sido una abuela feliz al ver unos bellos nietos rubios correr— comento con una risa la pelinegra, avergonzando un poco al Loud. —Pero no se puede forzar al amor, respeto la decisión de ambos, los dos ya son grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Bueno, es hora de irnos, fue un gusto haberte conocido Naruto, te deseo suerte y prosperidad a ti, y a tu familia— se despidió la mujer dándole un beso en la frente al oji-azul, para ella Naruto fue como un hijo, le tomo cierto cariño.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen viaje— se despidió el Loud de la mujer.

El rubio ahora miro al hermano pequeño de Sashi, solo estiro su puño derecho, el pequeño choco su puño con el del Loud, para luego irse al carro, ninguno de los dos se conoció mucho, pero así se despedían los hombres. El pequeño se fue al carro junto a sus padres, dejando al rubio y la pelinegra solos.

—Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte— comento la Kobayashi.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? A pesar de todo, seguimos siendo amigos— comentó con una sonrisa el oji-azul, siendo imitado por la pelinegra, la cual miro el paquete que el chico tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Acaso ese es un regalo, o es una bomba de pañales de Lily?— pregunto interesada Sashi.

—Al principio pensé en darte los pañales, pero luego recordé que si lo hacía, mi carro apestaría peor que un zorrillo. Así que termine por elegir el regalo de despedida— respondió Naruto para darle el presente a la chica, la cual lo tomo para abrirlo, y al hacerlo, noto que era la chaqueta preferida de su ex, y la cual le había gustado a ella.

—Esta es…— dijo sorprendida la oji-negra extendiendo la prenda.

—Mi chaqueta que te gustó— musito el blondo, para tomarla y ponerla sobre los hombros de su ex.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Dijiste que era tu chaqueta favorita— interrogó la Kobayashi al blondo, quien sólo sonrió.

—Más que seguro, quiero que tú la tengas como un recuerdo, y como una muestra de amistad— dijo el rubio con serenidad, mientras que la chica sólo tocó la chaqueta, para sonreír.

—Gracias— musito en voz baja Sashi, para mirar a los ojos a su amigo. —Yo… sólo quería agradecerte por todo, eres el primer chico que realmente me gusta, e incluso con el que pensé que pasaría toda mi vida, pero es claro que me equivoque— comentó la pelinegra que seguía sonriendo. —Pero no te preocupes, no te estoy culpando de nada, no puedo obligarte a que me quieras, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más… o mejor dicho, le pertene a otras— declaró al momento que ponía su mano derecha, sobre el corazón del oji-azul. —Ambos sabemos la verdad, tú sabes la verdadera razón por la cual, no puedes amar a ninguna mujer de verdad, no lo quieres aceptar, pero llegó el momento de hacerlo. Tu corazón es sólo para aquellas que consideras hermanas, piensas que es amor de hermanos, pero no lo es, tú las amas, las amas como mujeres, y has tratado de engañarte, te mientes y ocultas la verdad, pero es mejor que lo aceptes… que aceptes la realidad… que te des cuenta de lo que haces— el rubio sólo miro como la pelinegra lloraba, así es, estaba llorando, mientras ella apretaba su pecho, e intentaba no romper en llantos. —Yo siempre te voy a amar… siempre recordaré los bellos momentos que pasamos… y quisiera… realmente quisiera tenerte para mi… sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pedir eso… pero no puedo obligarte a amarme… no puedo hacer que me ames, como las amas a ellas— Sashi sólo sonrió mientras seguía llorando, no quería dejar al rubio, le había dolido mucho terminar con él, y despedirse le estaba costando mucho, pero no tenía opción, a pesar de que ella lo amaba, no podía hacer que él se fijará en ella. —Por eso… al menos quiero que ellas sean felices… acepta la realidad, date cuenta de las señales que ellas te envían… no las lastimes… así como tú las quieres a ellas, ellas te quieren a ti— Naruto sólo miro como la pelinegra se limpió sus lágrimas, sin quitar esa bella sonrisa de su rostro. —Jeje… no lo puedo creer… todos estos años siempre fui dura y sería, pero en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos… lograste cambiarme, realmente eres especial, estará contigo me hizo ver mejor las cosas, desde ahora, intentaré ser mejor persona, y comenzaré a enfocarme en mi futuro— confesó la Kobayashi, que le sonrió al oji-azul. —Gracias… gracias por todo. Siempre te recordaré, y pediré para que todo te salga bien de ahora en adelante— Sashi se apartó del pecho de Naruto, para acomodarse bien la chaqueta.

—Yo… sólo te deseo suerte, y espero que encuentres la felicidad algún dia… y lamentó haberte lastimado— se disculpó Naruto, sólo para sentir la mano de su ex novia, acariciar su mejilla.

—No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en realidad, te agradezco mucho por todo, gracias a ti, logré ver con claridad la realidad, y me ayudaste a ser mejor persona— reconforto la pelinegra, para levantar el rostro del único chico que amaría realmente, y del cual nunca se olvidaría. Desearía tener más tiempo, pero ya era hora, el sonido de la bocina del carro de su padre hizo eco, eso significaba que ya era tiempo. —Llegó el momento, es hora de decir adiós— declaró Sashi para apartar su mano.

—No, esto no es un adiós… sino un hasta pronto— corrigió el Loud. —Siempre seremos amigos, así que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar— comentó con una sonrisa Naruto.

—Sí… espero volver a verte alguna vez— dijo la Kobayashi con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba lentamente del rubio. —Gracias por todo, siempre te voy a recordar, y espero que encuentres la felicidad, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo. Cuídate mucho Naruto, y buena suerte— se despidió la chica que corrió hasta el carro, pero antes de entrar se giró para sonreírle al blondo. — ¡Buena suerte en la obra! — fue lo último que dijo la Kobayashi, para entrar al carro, el blondo sólo escucho la bocina del auto en señal de despedida, y ver como todos se despedían, para luego, mirar como el vehículo se iba perdiendo, dejándolo sólo en la calle.

Naruto se quedó quieto, hasta que el carro se perdió, Sashi ya se había ido, miro la casa en que ella vivió en ese corto periodo de tiempo, todo estaba vacío, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de Sashi. Su teléfono vibró, sólo lo saco de su bolsillo para ver un mensaje de Wendy, diciéndole que tenía que llegar rápido al teatro. Así que sin perder tiempo, volvió a su carro, y prepararse para la obra, a la cual por cierto, asistiría toda su familia y amigos, y su nueva jefa, sin duda alguna está sería una noche difícil.

* * *

Espectacular, maravillosa, perfecta, esas y demás palabras eran las que definían la obra, pero no era solo la obra, también lo eran los jóvenes actores, pero de entre todo ellos, los que destacaron más fueron los protagonistas, esta vez no solo fue aclamado Naruto, sino también Wendy, Leika y Danny.

Naruto fue amado por su papel como Kurama, un dios zorro que se había enamorado de la princesa de la Luna, Kaguya quien fue interpretado por Wendy. Por su parte, Leika interpreto el papel de una sacerdotisa llamada Shion, la cual se había enamorado del príncipe zorro, y la que además, provenía de una familia que se encargaba de proteger su ciudad con ayuda del príncipe, y que con el pasar del tiempo, ella se fue enamorando de él. Y Danny interpreto el papel del padre de Kaguya, y él quería llevarla de nuevo a la luna, en donde la mantendría para toda la eternidad.

Pero como eso era algo que la princesa no deseaba, escapo a la tierra para ocultarse y tratar de conseguir una nueva vida, pero al ser una diosa, eso no podría suceder, pero al menos deseaba experimentar la vida humana. Y fue cuando conoció al príncipe zorro, y desde entonces, ambos comenzaron a vivir pequeñas aventuras que los fueron uniendo, pero no todo era felicidad, ya que el ejército del padre de Kaguya, envió tropas para traerla de vuelta a su prisión a cualquier costo, y eso significo la muerte de muchas personas inocentes, además de peleas entre la diosa y la sacerdotisa, y al final, una última batalla, en la cual ambos dioses se enfrentan al padre de la diosa lunar. Ambos luchan junto a la sacerdotisa, y a pesar del pensamiento de todos de que ellos perderían, todo dio un giro cuando ambos dioses sacrificaron sus poderes, derrotando así al villano de la obra. Pero aun gran precio, y el final, el verdadero final termino en una declaración de amor por parte de la sacerdotisa, quien entre llanto y lágrimas le decía todo lo que sentía por el príncipe zorro, que termino por rechazarla.

Gran parte de la audiencia no pudo evitar llorar en silenció al ver que la chica fue rechazada, y bueno, el príncipe zorro le dijo que nunca podría amarla, ya que su amor era prohibido, y si llegara aceptar, era un hecho de que ella moriría en unos años, ya que él era inmortal y viviría por toda la eternidad hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero que ahora con la perdida de sus poderes, su muerte llegaría pronto. Y no solo la de él, sino también la de la diosa, ambos se fueron a un rio lejano, acompañados de la sacerdotisa, la cual solo observo como ambos dioses caminaban al estanque que era rodeado por esa bella naturaleza, para ambos sonreír, y pegar sus frentes, y comenzar a ser rodeados por pequeñas esferas de luz blanca, mientras poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en piedra, eso combinado junto a una bella, hermosa y trágica música de fondo, hizo que todos en el teatro lloraran a cataratas, mientras todo terminaba, con una escena de ambos dioses, convertidos en piedra, y con esas luces cubriendo todo el lugar, para luego ascender y volverse estrellas en el panorama oscuro, y eso termino con el telón cerrado.

Al final cuando las sabanas bajaron, no se hicieron esperar los aplausos entre llantos, nadie pudo soportar ver esa hermosa obra, en especial por la actuación de todos, era como vivir en ese momento, como si realmente hubiera pasado todo eso. Y cuando se volvió a abrir el telón, todos aplaudieron e incluso silbaron, y algunos lanzaron rosas y ramos a los actores. Y como se esperaría, los jóvenes tuvieron ciertos problemas en volver a sus casas, ya que eran abordados por sus nuevos fans, en especial para el Loud, ya que en una de las escenas, había sido capturado por el villano, que lo amarro con cadenas y sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, lo cual causo cierta alegría en la mayoría de mujeres del lugar, y bueno, gracias a esa escena le costó trabajo llegar hasta su familia, y su jefa, pero luego de una ardua lucha, llego con ellos, para finalmente poder llegar a su casa.

—Literalmente, estoy muerta— dijo con cansancio Lori entrando a su casa, hoy había sido una noche realmente difícil, por no mencionar que literalmente tuvo que pelear para llegar a Vanzilla, al igual que toda su familia.

—Ni lo digas, casi no conseguimos salir vivos de ese lugar— apoyo Lynn que se sobaba el brazo derecho, entre tanta multitud para poder ir con su hermano, termino lastimándose por pelear.

—Por esto no quería participar en la obra— declaro el rubio con cansancio, solo deseaba irse a dormir.

—Vamos chicos, esta fue una maravillosa noche, solo no hay que pensar en los problemas que había al final— declaro con una sonrisa Rita a sus hijos.

—Su madre tiene razón hijos, fue una maravillosa noche, y más porque esta fue una noche familiar— apoyo Lynn padre a su esposa.

—Mamá, papá, no quiero ser grosero, pero está sin duda alguna fue la peor noche que puede haber, me robaron mi ropa de mi supuesto "camerino" que era mi mochila, sin mencionar que cuando intente entrar en mi auto, varias chicas se metieron y no podía conducir así, y por si eso fuera poco, alguna de esas locas intento drogarme para llevarme a saber quién sabe dónde— declaro con cierto enojo el blondo, mientras su familia solo se puso algo tensa por el humor del chico.

—Sí… pero si quitamos eso, fue una maravillosa noche hijo— volvió a repetir la matriarca de la casa Loud, el oji-azul solo suspiro.

—Sí… tienes razón… lo siento— se disculpó el rubio con sus padres, los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, era obvio que algo le paso a su hijo.

—Naruto, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Acaso te paso algo? — pregunto la rubia mayor a su hijo.

—Sí hijo, si te paso algo puedes decirnos— dijo Lynn padre al blondo.

—Así es hermano, si te paso algo, puedes contar con nuestro apoyo— comento Lincoln con una sonrisa, si su hermano mayor tenía un problema, lo ayudaría.

—Lincoln tiene razón hermano, dinos que sucede, y nosotras te ayudaremos— declaro Luna con una sonrisa, a ella no le gustaba ver a su hermano en problemas, así que si estaba en su capacidad el ayudar al oji-azul, lo haría sin duda alguna.

—No… no me pasa nada realmente… solo estoy cansado… las últimas noches he estado haciendo mucha tarea, y con el trabajo, y hoy que fue la obra, bueno, digamos que la falta de sueño no me hace bien— declaro Naruto.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres, me ha pasado a veces— confirmo Lola la confesión de su hermano, la falta de sueño podía hacer que el carácter de una persona cambie.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, será mejor que todos vayamos a dormirnos de una vez— ordeno la rubia mayor, que no recibió queja alguna, y solo vio a todos sus hijos ir a sus cuartos.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, las luces se habían apagado hace tiempo en la casa Loud, cada miembro de la casa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas, solo una típica noche de sueño más, y seguiría siendo así, de no ser porque la puerta del cuarto del rubio se abrió, para dejar ver a una temerosa Lola, la cual entro a su cuarto con algo de miedo, y eso era porque había tenido una pesadilla.

—Hermano mayor— llamo la pequeña rubia moviendo al oji-azul, quien comenzó a moverse al sentir que alguien lo tocaba, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Lola? ¿Qué sucede… porque me depiertas? — pregunto adormilado el blondo a su hermanita.

—Es que tuve una horrible pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy? — rogó la pequeña princesa, el rubio se quedó en silenció por unos segundos, para levantar su sabana y darle permiso a la rubiecita.

—De acuerdo, sube— dijo al blondo para darle permiso a su hermanita, de acomodarse en su cama, la pequeña se acostó de lado, usando los brazos de su hermano como protección, desde que recordaba, se sentía muy segura en sus brazos, no sabía la razón, pero cada vez que tenía una pesadilla o miedo, acudía a los brazos de su hermano, solo con él sentía que estaba segura. — ¿Estás cómoda? — pregunto Naruto a su hermanita.

—Sí, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo— agradeció Lola con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? — interrogo el oji-azul.

—Pues soñé con que tú te ibas, unas personas venían y te llevaban lejos de nosotros— confeso la pequeña que apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

—Je no sé porque soñaste eso, pero te aseguro que eso nunca pasara mi pequeña, yo siempre estaré con ustedes, eso nunca lo dudes mi cielo— aseguro el blondo, para abrazar a la pequeña rubia, quien sonrió al sentir esa calidez invadirla.

— ¿Lo prometes? — pregunto la pequeña Loud, solo para sentir la mano de su hermano entrelazarse con la de ella.

—Sí mi angelito, te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a tu lado— aseguro Naruto, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la niña. —Ahora a dormir mi niña, que tengas una feliz noche— deseo el rubio que termino por dormirse, mientras Lola solo sonrió, para apretar con fuerza la mano de su hermano, si su hermano se lo prometía, sin duda alguna se cumpliría, él nunca se iría de su vida, así que con eso declarado, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, para poder ir al reino de Morfeo, un último vistazo al frente basto para que ya no viera más, al fin se había dormido.

* * *

Pocos días después de la presentación de la obra e ida de Sashi, el rubio se encontraba ahora mismo en la habitación de la diseñadora, está no era más que una reunión más de trabajo, luego de haber tenido una mañana y tarde llena de trabajo, ahora al menos podía descansar algo.

—Naruto, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que te hice mi última oferta, y pronto me tendré que ir a Italia de nuevo, así que me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta— hablo con seriedad la peli-naranja, mientras miraba al adolescente.

—Sí, debo decir que fue algo difícil de decidir, pero mi respuesta es si— declaro con firmeza Naruto. —Es claro que tu propuesta vale mucho para ti, en muchos sentidos, debo admitir que me costó aceptarla, lo pensé la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y bueno, que una mujer como tú venga y me ofrezca una beca y trabajo al terminar la escuela, por dios, es algo que solo pasaría en un maldito cuento de hadas, o en una estúpida película de vida real, por dios, hasta estoy seguro que sería un buen capítulo de una estúpida telenovela de bajo presupuesto— comento con una sonrisa de burla el oji-azul, sacándole una risa a la mujer.

—Bien, déjame decirte que estás haciendo lo correcto, sé que quieres ayudar a tu familia, y yo entiendo eso. Sabes, cuando era pequeña siempre veía a mis padres sufrir por el dinero, ellos tenían una panadería para poder sobrevivir, y como no bastaba, mis padres se endeudaron con el banco, al final terminamos perdiendo todo, y me tocó a mí trabajar desde joven. Por eso sé lo que pasas, yo hubiera matado porque una persona me diera la misma oportunidad que yo te estoy dando, así que debo decir que me alegra que no rechazaras mi oferta— declaro con calma la mujer al adolescente.

—Lo sé, y apreció que me des está oportunidad, realmente lo aprecio mucho, y prometo serte de ayuda en todo lo que pidas— musito con total obediencia el Loud.

—Lo sé, sé que lo harás, pero como sabes, esto no se trata solo de que trabajaras para mí, también necesitare que hagas algo por mí, pero será más adelante, por ahora, solo quiero decirte que te prepares, porque cuando empieces a trabajar realmente para mí, tendrás más responsabilidad de las que crees— aclaro la oji-verde.

—Lo sé, y estoy preparado para todo lo que tengas, como dije, no puedo negar una ayuda como la que tú me estás dando, así que haré todo lo que me pidas para no decepcionarte— confeso con seriedad Naruto, por su parte la Blake solo pudo sonreír al ver ese brillo en los ojos, la fase uno de su plan ya se completó, ahora seguía la fase dos.

* * *

Luego de terminar su charla con la modista, el rubio se fue a su coche para ir a casa, ahora solo debía encontrar las palabras, y el valor para decirle a su familia que cuando terminara la escuela, se iría del país para seguir trabajando con la Blake, y sin duda algunas obtendría muchas objeciones por parte de su familia, pero lo hacía por ellos, la peli-naranja prometió ayudar a su familia monetariamente, y si eso no era suficiente, también les daba a sus hermanos la posibilidad de recibir la mejor educación que pueda haber. Y si para hacer eso tiene que irse, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Solo suspiro al momento que se detenía en el supermercado que estaba a media hora de su casa, ya estaba en los suburbios de Royal Woods, solo quería llegar a casa, pero su madre lo llamo a mitad de camino, diciéndole que sí podía hacer las compras, para que ella no tuviera que correr mañana en comprar la despensa. Y no queriendo eso, acepto hacer el pedido de su madre, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Realizar las comprar no le tomo mucho tiempo realmente, era fácil hacerlas cuando ya sabías en donde se encontraba todo, era una ventaja de haber venido a hacer las compras por más de 13 años, luego de comprar todo lo que su madre le pidió, guardo parte de los suministros en la cajuela, y lo demás en los asientos traseros, cuando todo estuvo ya en el coche, se subió y lo encendió, retrocedió teniendo cuidado de no herir a alguien, ante todo estaba la precaución, era jueves por la noche, y aunque ya no había mucha gente, si había un pequeño número de personas en las calles, así como uno que otro carro, no era como en la gran ciudad.

( **Musica de Triste Revelación violín)**

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a conducir de nuevo a su casa, no sin escuchar algunas canciones que grabo de su hermana Luna, ella tenía una bella voz, realmente era hermosa su voz, cuando la escuchaba tocar y cantar, simplemente era como escuchar a un Ángel, solo sonrió mientras frenaba en un semáforo en rojo, quizás era momento de aceptar la realidad como le dijo Sashi, desde hace un tiempo lo venía notando, pero solo lo negaba, no eran tan denso y torpe con las cosas del amor, sabía de los sentimientos que sus hermanas tenían por él, pero no quería asumirlo, ya que posiblemente solo sea admiración, y si era eso, no quería crear una situación incómoda entre las chicas y él. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ellas lo quisieran más que un hermano, de ser ese el caso, no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, después de todo, las amaba a todas por igual. Sin olvidar que también estaban los problemas que obtendría con sus padres y su hermanito, solo negó con la cabeza para suspirar, era mejor que no pensara en eso ahora, estaba conduciendo y tener su mente nublada podría hacer que tuviera un accidente.

Así que solo enfoco su vista en el tablero, para subirle volumen a la radio, y miro de nuevo al frente, hasta que el semáforo se puso en verde, acelero sin preocupación alguna, después de todo, ¿Qué podría ocurrir?, nada sin duda alguna. Pero eso no pasaría, al mantener la vista al frente, no noto que una luz blanca venía a gran velocidad de su lado derecho.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, alertando a las pocas personas que estaban en la calle, quienes se asustaron al momento que veían como una camioneta agrícola roja embistió un carro, para llevarlo a estrellarse a una intercepción, en donde lamentablemente había movimiento, y por lo cual, el pequeño carro termino siendo embestido por otros vehículos, así como hacer que otros más choquen entre sí, y ver con horror como el carro negro termino volcado y casi destruido, en total al menos 10 carros chocaron fuerte, pero quien sin duda alguna se llevó la peor parte fue el conductor del carro negro, algunos pocos espectadores vieron el suelo, para ver víveres regados por todo el camino, además de ver un carruaje de bebe, y un asiento de bebe. Y eso hizo que todos comenzaron a correr hacía el carro negro, su conductor posiblemente llevaba un niño. Por su parte las otras víctimas del accidente fueron saliendo de sus coches, ya que a pesar de que recibieron buenos golpes, no estaban heridos de gravedad.

Unos hombres llegaron rápido al lugar donde estaba el auto volcado, los vidrios estaban destruidos por completo, y había sangre en el asfalto, los dos hombres rápidamente se agacharon para ver si estaba él bebe en dicho carro, pero por suerte no había un niño, pero si vieron con horror como un chico estaba sangrando bastante, además de ver que sus brazos colgaban y estaban llenos de cortes además de pedazos de vidrio, y un pedazo de metal en su antebrazo izquierdo, su pelo que era rubio se estaba tiñendo de rojo por toda la sangre que salía de su rostro.

— ¡Llamen a una maldita ambulancia de inmediato! — grito el hombre con desesperación al ver que el conductor del carro, no era más que un adolescente.

— ¡Hay que sacarlo! — grito el otro hombre, intentando salvar al rubio.

—No, no podemos hacerlo, si lo movemos, puede que lo lastimemos más— declaro el hombre con impotencia, quería ayudar al chico, pero no era médico, y según en palabras de los paramédicos, nunca debían mover a una persona herida, ya que podían lastimar más al afectado, o incluso matarlo. Solo se quedó quieto, viendo a ese pobre chico, no debía tener más de 17, la misma edad que su hija tenía. — ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?! ¡El chico se está muriendo! — grito a los cuatro vientos, al momento que a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas, la ayuda ya venía en camino. —Resiste chico, resiste— pidió el hombre, esperando que el joven lograra sobrevivir.

* * *

—Ya se tardó, ¿Qué lo puede estar demorando? — pregunto preocupada Rita, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

—Tranquila querida, de seguro había mucha gente en el super, o quizás paso a comer algo, después de todo, ya es tarde y estuvo trabajando todo el día— intento calmar Lynn a su esposa, pero internamente también se estaba preocupando, ya iban a ser las 9 de la noche, y no había señales de su hijo.

—No lo sé Lynn, no contesta mis llamadas, y él siempre responde cuando lo llamo— dijo preocupada y asustada la rubia mayor.

—No te alteres, solo respira, pronto llegara— hablo el peli-castaño que detuvo a su esposa, para tomarla de los hombros y calmarla, verla de ese modo estaba comenzando a hacer que se asustara, la rubia solo miro a los ojos a su esposo, quien le sonrió, así que ella suspiro para calmarse, tenía razón, de seguro Naruto tuvo algún pequeño inconveniente, no tenía de que preocuparse.

— ¿Todavía no ha llegado Naruto? — pregunto Lincoln bajando las escaleras.

—No, pero de seguro debe venir por ahí, sabes que siempre está ocupado, no te preocupes de nada cielo, llegara pronto— aseguro Rita a su hijo menor, no deseaba preocuparlo, a nadie realmente. Lincoln iba a decir algo, pero el teléfono de la casa sonó, así que recibió la llamada.

—Residencia Loud, ¿Quién habla? — pregunto el albino, mientras sus padres no sabían porque sintieron un dolor en el pecho. —Mamá… es la policía… dicen que quieren hablar contigo— dijo con un nudo en la garganta el pequeño, no sabía porque, pero estaba asustado. La mujer miro a su esposo, estaba preocupada, solo camino hasta su hijo para tomar el teléfono.

—H-H-Habla Rita Loud, ¿Qué sucede oficial? — pregunto con un nudo la rubia.

* * *

Mientras en la escena del choque, un policía de color tenía la billetera de Naruto, la cual estaba con sangre, además de tener su celular el cual estaba destruido de la pantalla, y no pudo evitar ver los víveres en el suelo, así como ver como los paramédicos subían a una persona a la ambulancia, lo cual no sería difícil de decir, de no ser porque esa persona iba en una bolsa negra.

—Buenas noches Sra. Loud, soy el oficial Thompson— se presentó el policía, que trataba de ser fuerte. —Lamento tener que informarle esto señora, pero su hijo Naruto Loud acaba de sufrir un grave accidente, y lo siento, yo realmente lamento esto, pero su hijo….— el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia evito que la voz del hombre se escuchara, mientras cerraba los ojos al escuchar un grito y llanto del otro lado.

* * *

—Buenas noches oficial Thompson, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — pregunto temerosa la rubia, para escuchar el suspiro del hombre. El padre de familia así como el pequeño albino, se quedaron callados. —No… no… no… no… no… por favor no… no— comenzó a sollozar la rubia que se tapó la boca, mientras comenzaba a llorar. — ¡No, no mi hijo, no! ¡No, mi hijo, mi pequeño Naruto! ¡No, por favor, no! — grito entre llanto la rubia que cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras gritaba, asustando a todos, las chicas bajaron rápido de las gradas al escuchar a su madre gritar, y al bajar las gradas, solo se encontraron con la imagen de su progenitora, llorando en el suelo.

— ¡Rita, Rita por favor cálmate! ¡Por favor, ¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?! — intento calmar el peli-castaño a su esposa, pero ella solo lloraba con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro hermanos? — pregunto asustada Lori.

— ¿Qué paso con Naruto? — grito Lynn que comenzó a llorar sin saber la razón.

—No lo sé… yo, no lo sé— respondió Lynn padre que también estaba a punto de llorar, así que tomo el teléfono, para encender el altavoz.

— _¿Señora, se encuentra ahí?_ — pregunto el policía.

— ¡Sí, sí, ella está aquí! ¡Yo soy Lynn Loud, el esposo de ella! ¿Qué paso oficial? ¿Qué le paso a nuestro hijo? — pregunto asustado el hombre de la casa.

— _Señor… lamento mucho tener que decirle esto… realmente lo siento, y no me imagino el dolor que debe pasar ahora, pero su hijo sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico, una camioneta lo embistió a gran velocidad, y termino por estrellarse contra otros carros, pero el auto de su hijo y el de otra mujer terminaron destruidos casi por completo, y… lo siento… pero su hijo… murió en el lugar… su hijo está muerto_ — declaro el policía, al momento que el padre de familia, comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No, no por favor, no! — grito Lynn para comenzar a llorar, mientras sus hijas.

— ¡No, no Naruto, por favor no! — grito Lori que comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, Naruto! — comenzó a sollozar a todo pulmón Luna que se arrodillo, mientras sentía una gran punzada en su pecho.

— ¡No, dios por favor, no, dios no! — grito Luan que se apoyó en la pared, mientras lloraba al escuchar eso.

Y ellos no eran los únicos, los demás miembros comenzaron a llorar y gritar, no aceptando la noticia que acabaron de recibir, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera muerto? El chico más considerado, más lindo, amable y tierno, trabajador y simpático, quien siempre hacía lo que consideraba correcto, y quien siempre había luchado, y que siempre los había cuidado, quien siempre los ayudo en todo, que siempre los aconsejaba, que los amo con todo su corazón… ahora estuviera muerto.

— _Lo siento mucho… yo… lo siento_ — se disculpó el oficial para cortar la llamada.

La familia Loud solo siguió llorando mientras gritaban, y negaban la realidad, no lo aceptarían, aun habían muchas cosas que su hermano debía hacer, aún tenían una vida que vivir juntos, él prometió nunca separarse de ellos, prometió cuidarlos para toda la vida, prometió… prometió muchas cosas… muchas cosas que ya no sucederían, y eso era porque... Naruto…

Estaba muerto.

( **Fin** **música de Triste Revelación violín)**

* * *

 **¿Acaso esperaban eso? ¿Acaso este será el fin? si quieren saberlo, esten atentos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos y amigas, realmente me alegra que les haya gustado los tres capítulos que publique, y estoy más que seguro que nadie se esperaba ese final del capítulo anterior.**

 **Pero bueno, solo fue para darle emoción y drama a la historia, y muchos de ustedes de plano pensaron que eso sería todo, ese sería el fin, pero no, Naruto no morira así, no antes de tener sus momentos con las hijas de la casa Loud 7u7 (estoy seguro que saben de lo que hablo pervertidos). Así que pasara mucho para que termine la historia, o al menos unos 10 capítulos más, o menos, ya veremos que sucede.**

 **De cualquier forma, debo decir que algunos comentaron buenos desenlaces, como que reencarnara a Naruto en el mundo shinobi, y que volviera luego de acabar con Kaguya a Royal Woods, sin recordar nada, pero que los Loud sí, y bueno, podría ser un buen desenlace, pero prometí dejar de lado todo lo relacionado al mundo shinobi fuera de está historia, ya que si algunos quieren ver acciones, les recomiendo que lean mi fic "Un Ninja En Un Mundo de Heroes", y no ponga nada de eso, ya que prefiero que sea un fic más realista, dejar de lado lo sobrenatural, y demás cosas, pero tal vez cuando termine está historia, haga otra, ahora con una diferente tematica, y tal vez si sea en el mundo shinobi, o quizas que Naruto llego a Royal Woods luego de su batalla contra Kaguya, y empiece una nueva vida, o tal vez como dije antes, volverlo un maestro luego de que mataran a su esposa e hijo, y empiece su vida de nuevo con las chicas Loud para superar su perdida, pero ya veremos, primero quiero acabar está, así como he estado pensando en hacer los one-shot en donde naruto se queda al final con alguna de las mujeres del universo de TLH, solo sería una mujer de cada one-shot, y claro, al final un capítulo en donde sea un harem masivo para ustedes pervertidos.**

 **Pero, eso no será por ahora, primero debo acabar está historia, y luego pensare en ello, y bueno, debo decir que apareceran algunos personajes de Naruto, pero recuerdo de nuevo, nada tendrá que ver con el mundo shinobi, solo apareceran y ya.**

 **Así que sin más que decir, nos vemos, y que disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

—Okaa-san, puedes responderme una pregunta— pidió un pequeño Naruto de 5 años, quien estaba usando un pantalón azul, y tennis blancos, además de una camisa negra.

—Por supuesto hijo, sabes que siempre puedes preguntarme lo que sea— dijo con una cálida sonrisa Kushina a su hijo, ella se encontraba tomando un descanso en el patio trasero, y solo noto que su hijo se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué el Sr. Twinkles murió? — pregunto el pequeño oji-azul a su madre, quien solo miro el rostro de su pequeño, el Sr. Twinkles fue el hámster que ellos le compraron para que lo cuidara, y sorprendentemente cumplió muy bien su tarea, pero como era de esperarse con esos animales, no logro vivir más de 2 años.

—Porque morir es parte de la vida mi cielo— musito con una pequeña sonrisa la oji-violeta.

— ¿Cómo es posible que morir sea parte de la vida? — interrogo el pequeño rubio, haciendo que su madre ría, su hijo era muy curioso, y eso era algo bueno, ya que eso demostraba que su retoño preguntaba muchas cosas para aprender, y eso significaba que se volvería muy listo en el futuro.

—Verás Naruto, la vida se compone por 4 etapas. La primera de ellas es nacer, es decir, cuando una nueva vida viene a este mundo, en el caso de los humanos, son los bebes, y en el mundo animal y vegetal, es cuando un nuevo cachorro de león nace, y un nuevo ecosistema se forma poco a poco. La segunda es la etapa de crecimiento, es cuando la nueva vida se forma con el paso del tiempo, por ejemplo, tú mi pequeño angelito, hace 5 años atrás era un pequeño bebe, y con el paso del tiempo, has crecido poco a poco hasta volverte el pequeño niño que eres hoy, y eso pasa también en el mundo, ese cachorro de león que nació, crece para volverse un gran cazador. La tercera es la etapa de reproducción, es cuando una especie decide expandirse para asegurarse de no extinguirse, ahora eres muy pequeño para saber de estas cosas, pero algún día lo sabrás en su momento. Y la cuarta y última etapa, que es la muerte, y eso sucede cuando el tiempo de vida de un ser llego a su final, nosotros los humanos podemos vivir hasta los 70 o 80 años, y algunos logran vivir más por milagro, pero todos tenemos el mismo destino al final, y ese es morir, es un ciclo normal de la vida, y no se puede evitar, tenemos que morir algún día, para dar paso a la nueva generación. Eso mi pequeño, es algo hermoso y a la vez trágico, pero así es la vida, cuando una persona muere, nace otra para tomar su lugar en este mundo— explico lo mejor posible la Uzumaki, ella nunca fue tan lista y buena en la escuela, pero tampoco fue una tonta, lograba mantenerse por arriba del prometió con trabajo, ella miro a su hijo, para abrazarlo. —Ahora estás creciendo mi niño, estás en la segunda etapa de la vida. Cuando ya seas mayor, y consigas una esposa, entraras en la etapa de reproducción. Y cuando tus hijos ya hayan crecido, solo será cuestión de esperar tu fin. No lo veas como algo malo, pero tampoco lo consideres hermoso, es más, nunca pienses mucho en eso, ya que lo único que debe importarte, es lograr vivir tu vida al máximo sin arrepentimientos o penas, debes buscar la forma de ser feliz, eso es lo que debes hacer tú— declaro la pelirroja, para mirar el rostro de su hijo, sin duda alguna había logrado sacarlo de dudas.

—Comprendo Okaa-san, gracias por responder mi pregunta— agradeció el pequeño oji-azul.

—No hay problema mi cielo, yo siempre estaré contigo para responder todas tus dudas, nunca dudes en contarme lo que quieras, soy tu madre, y estoy para cuidarte toda la vida— declaro con una sonrisa materna la oji-violeta, solo para ver sonreír a su hijo, su retoño tenía una sonrisa de un millón, era simplemente hermosa.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Okaa-san! — dijo con una radiante sonrisa el oji-azul, solo para recibir un beso en la frente por parte de su progenitora.

—Yo también te quiero sochi, y eso nunca lo olvides— confeso Kushina que solo se dedicó a disfrutar ese momento, ella siempre estaría al lado de Naruto, siempre lo cuidaría y educaría, ella nunca lo dejaría solo, no le importaba si con eso hacía pensar a todos que ella tenía un complejo de hijo, después de todo, Naruto era todo su mundo para ella, lo protegería hasta la muerte, ella daría su vida por su niño, haría lo que fuera necesario para cuidarlo y asegurarse que tuviera una buena vida, incluso si eso significa cruzar las lineas que ninguna mujer o madre harían, pero por su pequeño zorrito, haría lo que fuera.

Pero no sabía que sus sueños y deseos nunca se cumplirían, ella nunca podría cuidar más a su hijo, ella… moriría dentro de poco.

* * *

La noticia más triste que una persona puede recibir en su vida, siempre será el enterarse que un familiar o amigo murió, eso devasta a cualquier persona. Si una madre se entera que su hijo murió, ella pierde parte de su alma y corazón, sufre mucho por eso, después de todo, ella lucho toda su vida para cuidarlo, ella le dio vida, y simplemente no había palabras para describir el dolor que ella sufre al ver a su hijo en un ataúd, listo para ser enterrado 5 metros bajo tierra. Y lo mismo pasaba si un hijo se enteraba que su madre había muerto, no había palabras para definir el dolor que debía sentir, eso era algo que nadie debía experimentar, pero es parte del proceso de la vida.

Y ahora, eso se estaba llevando a cabo en el cementerio de Royal Woods, en donde los padres de la casa Loud se encontraban, mientras miraban un ataúd que estaba bajando poco a poco, mientras el llanto de dos niños incrementaba, ya que la persona que estaba siendo enterrada, era una mujer llamada Miranda Parker, la cual lamentablemente murió en el accidente, en el cual el hijo mayor de la casa Loud también casi muere. Luego de unos minutos de llantos y dolor, el funeral termino, y todos se iban de regreso a sus hogares, no sin antes darle el pésame al esposo de la mujer, y diciéndole que sea fuerte por sus hijos.

—Gracias por haber venido hoy, realmente agradezco que vinieran a pesar de la situación de su hijo— comento con una sonrisa el Sr. Parker al matrimonio Loud.

—No hay problema, supongo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer— comento Lynn padre al hombre.

—Sí, nosotros lo sentimos mucho, y trate de ser fuerte por sus hijos— apoyo Rita con una sonrisa, pero ella seguía demasiado preocupada por el estado de su hijo.

Cuando la llamaron para decirle que su hijo murió, sintió que todo su mundo se vino abajo, al igual que el de toda su familia, para ella fue como si le hubieran apretado el corazón, ella solo lloraba y gritaba, no aceptando la realidad, al igual que su familia. Pero un milagro ocurrió, y solo así podía describirlo, como un milagro, ya que cuando ella y su esposo se prepararon para ir a la morgue, recibieron otra llamada, pero está vez de un doctor que los quería en el hospital, para poder hablar sobre el estado de su hijo, al parecer su hijo no había muerto, sino que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero que gracias a los bomberos lograron estabilizarlo, y darle una pequeña oportunidad para vivir, y bueno, cuando le dijeron al policía que los llamara, el hombre no escucho bien, y pensó que el chico murió. Pero la única muerte registrada fue de la podre madre. Una parte de ella estaba mal por haberse alegrado que la mujer fuera la que murió, y no su hijo, pero no podía evitar ser feliz.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, tenemos que ir a ver a nuestro hijo, mucha suerte— se despidió el peli-castaño.

—Sí, mucha suerte— dijo el hombre para irse con sus hijos, los Loud solo desearon que se recuperar, le deseaban el bien.

Rita y Lynn se fueron a su camioneta, y al entrar, ambos respiraban con alivio, no debían sentirse bien en un lugar así, y menos porque esa mujer muriera, pero estaban felices de que su hijo sobreviviera a ese fatal accidente. Hace poco a ellos les informaron que su hijo había salido de cirugía, realmente resulto herido, y por lo que sabían hasta ahora, se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, bajo una completa vigilancia, y ahora tenían que ir al hospital para saber más, y saber cómo ocurrió el accidente.

* * *

Luego de un viaje de 20 minutos, los padres de la casa Loud llegaron al hospital, para ir directos con el Dr. Palmer, quien fue el que llevo a cabo la cirugía de su hijo, y al llegar a su oficina, pudieron notar que no eran los únicos en el lugar, afuera de su oficina estaba Daphne junto a su asistente, y los amigos de su hijo, los dos se sorprendieron al verlos a ellos en el hospital. Rita miro a las amigas de su hijo, podía notar sus ojos rojos, a ellas también les dolió saber lo que le paso a Naruto.

—Vaya, no pensamos encontrarnos con más personas— comento Lynn viendo a todos los presentes.

—Sí, bueno, llamamos a los chicos para saber dónde estaban, queríamos estar… ya sabe… enterados de la situación de Naruto— respondió con un nudo en la garganta Danny.

—Queremos… estar cerca de él para todo… esto es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora— murmuro la pelirroja que intentaba no llorar, cosa que se le hacía algo difícil.

—Lo entiendo chicos, y gracias, Naruto realmente tiene suerte de tener a unos amigos como ustedes, pero ¿usted que hace aquí Srta. Blake?, dijo, no es que no la quiera aquí o algo por el estilo, es solo, pensé que estaría ocupada con su trabajo— dijo la rubia a la peli-naranja.

—Sí… debería estar ahora mismo trabajando… pero no puedo, no mientras Naruto este aquí— confeso la oji-verde mayor. —Sé que debe sonar mal que una mujer de mi edad dija algo así, puede sonar que Naruto y yo tenemos alguna relación, pero no es así, Naruto no es solo otro trabajador, es mi amigo, y es importante para mí— declaro la Blake con la mirada perdida.

Cuando ella vio en las noticias el accidente, y dijeron el nombre del rubio, sintió como su corazón se rompia en miles de pedazos, y eso hizo que olvidara su motivo oculto, ahora solo quería que el chico se salvara, solo quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, una lagrima traicionera salió de los ojos de la mujer, quien se limpió el rostro.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la mujer, mientras los demás comprendían a la pelinaranja.

—Bien, es bueno verlos a todos reunidos por fin— dijo una voz masculina, llamando la atención de todos.

—Oh, Dr. Palmer, buenos días— saludo Lynn al hombre.

—Igualmente, buenos días a todos, ahora si ya están todos, pasemos a mi oficina para hablar— ordeno el hombre para entrar a su lugar de trabajo, siendo seguido por los presentes, el doctor se sentó en su silla, y los adultos se sentaron en las demás sillas, dejando a los adolescentes parados. —Bien, debo decir que me es sorprenden lo que paso, no me imagino el dolor que deben pasar, como saben, yo también tengo hijos, una niña de 14 y un niño de 8, y bueno, no sabría qué hacer en una situación así— comento el hombre a los presentes.

—Es duro realmente, pero debemos ser fuertes por nuestros otros hijos, ellos en realidad querían venir hoy para ver a su hermano, pero creemos que es mejor que lo vean en otro momento— declaro el peli-castaño.

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero vayamos a lo que nos importa— dijo el Dr. Palmer para abrir el expediente con el estado del rubio. —Para empezar, debo decir que es un milagro que esté vivo, con las heridas que tuvo debió haber muerto en un instante, pero parece que alguien lo está protegiendo— comento el doctor. —Bien, Naruto sufrió varias heridas graves, su brazo izquierdo está roto sin mencionar que tenía un pedazo de metal de su puerta penetrándolo, su pierna derecha también está rota, 3 costillas rotas, recibió una perforación en el costado derecho causada por la palanca de cambios, sus brazos terminaron con varios cortes a causa de los vidrios rotos, pero también recibió cortes en su rostro, y un pedazo de vidrio entro en su ojo izquierdo, logramos extraerlo pero causo un gran daño y hay posibilidad de que pierda la vista de ese lado, también recibió un corte algo profundo debajo de su ojo derecho, y sufrió una grave herida en su mano derecha, la bolsa de aire logro salvarle la vida, pero también le causo un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que le causó una herida severa en la cabeza— declaro el medico a los presentes, quienes tuvieron que hacer lo imposible para no llorar, en el caso de las chicas, escuchar eso no era fácil para ellos. —Debo decir, nunca había visto a alguien con tantas heridas, desde que su madre Kushina murió hace 13 años— confeso el hombre a los presentes, después de todo, él fue quien estuvo presente para darle a los Loud la mala noticia, de que Kushina había muerto.

— ¿Pero se recuperara verdad? — pregunto Rita, solo para ver como el hombre suspiraba, y ver como se quitaba sus lentes.

—De las heridas físicas, tomara su tiempo pero sanara, al menos uno meses si tiene cuidado… pero hay algunos problemas— dijo con pesar. —Verán, cuando ese pedazo de hierro atravesó su brazo izquierdo, lo lastimo bastante, lastimo tendones, venas, y estuvo cerca de cortar el sistema nervioso de su brazo, pero para que entiendan, casi pierde su brazo, pero logramos salvarlo y curarlo, pero como dije, tomara mucho tiempo para que pueda mover su brazo y mano como antes, y su mano derecha, bueno, parece que intento protegerse el rostro, y termino con varios pedazos de vidrios atravesandola, y también casi la pierde, pero logramos evitarlo, sanara pero es posible que necesite terapia, pero al final sanara— eso fue un alivio para todos los presentes, pero no debían ponerse cómodos, todavía faltaban otras cosas que saber. —Ahora, su ojo izquierdo, como dije, un trozo de vidrio se incrusto en su ojo izquierdo, logramos sacarlo pero fue complicado, ese vidrio hizo un gran daño, y lo tratamos de curar lo mejor que pudimos, pero es posible que pierda la vista en un futuro, podrá ver pero no como antes, yo bien podría decirles que usara lentes pero no es así de fácil, necesita una operación especial que lamentablemente ningún medico de aquí puede hacer, y necesita hacerse ahora para evitar que pierda su ojo— sabían que no todo iba a ser fácil, y está era una prueba de ellos. —Ahora, viene la parte más dura, eso que dije, puede ser algo que tenga solución, pero esto no lo tiene— comento con seriedad, mientras todos se asustaron al ver la expresión del hombre. —Cuando Naruto recibió el golpe de la bolsa de aire, no solo lo lastimo físicamente, sino que la fuerza del choque y de la bolsa de aire, le causaron un fuerte golpe, al principio pensamos que había perdido la consciencia, pero luego de unos exámenes… descubrimos Naruto entro en coma— soltó la bomba el doctor, haciendo que todos cierren los ojos por eso, no solo había sufrido heridas graves, sino que ahora se enteraban de esto.

— ¿Y sabe cuándo despertara? — pregunto esperanzada la Loud, para recibir una negativa.

—Lamentablemente esto no tiene solución o cura, las heridas superficiales como dije sanaran, las fracturas, huesos rostros, y cicatrices curaran con el paso del tiempo, medicina, terapia y apoyo, mucho apoyo… pero un coma, un coma es algo distinto, no se puede determinar cuándo despertara la persona, pueden pasar días, semanas, meses e incluso hasta años, y en casos extremos, la persona ya no vuelve a despertar nunca, y solo queda desconectarlo para acabar con su sufrimiento— eso sin duda alguna era algo que ninguno deseaba escuchar, la rubia comenzó a sollozar al saber el estado de su hijo, el padre de la casa Loud solo pudo abrazarla, mientras la reconfortaba.

— ¿Podemos… verlo? — pregunto Leika con un nudo en su garganta, todos vieron al doctor, quien se levantó de su asiento.

—Síganme— les dijo a todos, para salir de su oficina siendo de nuevo seguido por los familiares y amigos del rubio. Luego de caminar por uno minutos, llegaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, caminaron por unos segundos, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El corazón de Rita se partió, y solo volvió a llorar al ver el estado de su hijo, el peli-castaño hizo lo imposible para no llorar, al igual que Danny, y de Alexa y Daphne, pero está última no podía soportar verlo así. Pero Wendy y Leika, ellas no pudieron evitar sollozar en silenció. Y eso era porque Naruto estaba conectado a varias máquinas, mientras casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba vendado, su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha estaban enyesados, su brazo izquierdo tenía vendas hasta el codo, y su rostro, todo su rostro estaba vendado, y solo un respirador era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Era simplemente doloroso, dolía mucho verlo en ese estado.

—Ahora mismo está peleando aunque no lo parezca, cuando lo trajeron aquí, parte del personal no pudo soportar verlo, algunas enfermeras incluso lloraron, y unos médicos dijeron que era imposible salvarlo, sus heridas eran horribles, perdió mucho sangre, y era difícil moverlo, fue mucho trabajo pero hicimos lo que pudimos, y ese es el resultado— confeso el doctor que tenía ambas manos en su bata, mirando al rubio, o ahora calvo mejor dicho, ya que tuvieron que cortarle su pelo para sanar la herida que esa bolsa de aire le causo.

—No importa cuánto cueste, quiero que lo curen, y cuiden siempre— hablo con seriedad la peli-naranja para ver con seriedad al doctor. —Consiga a ese doctor especial para evitar que pierda su ojo, yo pagare todos los gastos, pero por favor, sálvelo sin importar nada— ordeno con seriedad la diseñadora, para girarse. —Solo… sálvelo— volvió a pedir para irse, ella no soportaba ver en ese estado al blondo.

—Bien, lamento tener que decir esto, pero es hora de salir, no pueden estar tanto tiempo aquí, es más, ni deberían estár aquí. La unidad de cuidados intensivos está prohibida a visitas para mantener a salvo a sus pacientes— hablo el doctor a los presentes, quienes asintieron, Rita puso su mano en el vidrió.

—Regresa con nosotros hijo— pidió la oji-negra para irse junto a su esposo, y los amigos de su hijo, esperando que volviera con ellos.

* * *

Apenas dos semanas habían pasado desde que ocurrió el accidente, pero para amigos y familiares del rubio, era como si hubieran pasado años para poder verlo de nuevo, o al menos, visitarlo en el hospital. Y cuando lo vieron en ese estado, no pudieron evitar sacar a flote sus sentimientos, los chicos solo se quedaban en silenció, pidiendo que su amigo mejorara, y las chicas, ellas se acercaban para tomar su única mano libre, y llorar, llorar por el estado de su amigo, ninguna podía soportarlo.

Y si eso era así para amigos, con la familia era peor, cuando los demás Loud vieron a su hermano en ese estado, las chicas cayeron al suelo destrozadas, verlo así, todo herido, y siendo mantenido con vida por una máquina, era un dolor insoportable, no podían verlo así, y casi todas salieron del cuarto, era difícil ver a su hermano, la persona que prácticamente los había cuidado toda su vida, es cierto que estaban sus padres, pero al trabajar mucho, Naruto siempre era el que estaba en casa, haciendo todos los deberes, a veces ellas lo ayudaban, pero Naruto era quien siempre velaba por todos, por dios, él cuido de Lynn hasta Lily cuando eran unos recién nacidos, y ahora, ahora estaba en una cama, en estado de coma y nunca sabían cuando despertaría, y lo peor de todo, es que tenían miedo de que nunca volviera a despertar, la sola idea de imaginarse eso, los mataba a todos.

La noticia del accidente llego a oídos de sus demás familiares, quienes a pesar de querer estar en Royal Woods, para estar pendientes del blondo, tenían cosas que no podían dejar por un lado, así que solo le daban fuerzas a los niños y a los Loud, pidiéndole a Dios que salvara al oji-azul, después de todo, eran familia, y la familia siempre se apoyaba. En especial ahora, en momentos como estos, todo apoyo era bien recibido.

Y como Daphne le dijo al doctor, ella se encargó de los gastos médicos, e incluso ella trajo al doctor especial para salvar el ojo del rubio, y aunque ella deseara pasar todo su tiempo con el Loud, tenía que volver a París para cumplir con su trabajo, pero les dijo a la familia Loud que la mantuvieran informada de todo, y que cuando ella terminara todo su trabajo, regresaría, ya que después de todo, Naruto debía cumplir su promesa con ella.

Y así, el tiempo fue pasando lentamente, creando más dolor en todos. Las hijas de la casa Loud, iban a ver a su hermano día tras día, con flores nuevas, y para sentarse con él hasta que terminara la hora de visitas, se quedaban con él todo el tiempo que pudieran.

* * *

(NARUTO - Sadness and Sorrow (Grand Piano Cover) + Sheets)

—Por favor… despierta… por favor… despierta Naruto… regresa conmigo… no me dejes— eran las suplicas de Lori mientras agarraba la mano de su amado, mientras ella lloraba. —Yo te amo… no me dejes… no me abandones… vuelve conmigo— pidió la rubia que solo seguía llorando, desahogándose por fin, ella ha intentado ser fuerte delante de sus hermanas y amigas, pero en el hospital por fin podía llorar todo ese dolor que sentía.

* * *

—Sabes que Kelly llevo un suéter pasado de moda la semana pasado, y yo estuvo así, como que le sucede a ella, es decir, un suerte pasado de moda con flores, como que no le iba. Además, Brenda llego con una pantaloneta y botas altas, y que horrible se miraba, sin duda alguna no tiene sentido de la moda… y… también Becky llego con zapatillas y medias altas… y… y… y… se miraba mal… horrible… pero no les dije… porque recordé lo que siempre me dices… que no debo… juzgar a nadie… yo… no logro pensar bien lo que dijo… me haces mucha falta Naru— sollozaba Leni que tenía ríos de lágrimas, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, intentando no gritar a todo pulmón, ella había venido a cuidar a su hermano, y hablar de las cosas que pasaban en la escuela, pero no lo soportaba. —Mamá y papá dicen que debemos ser fuertes… y yo lo intento… quiero ser fuerte… y no llorar… sé que odias verme llorar… no te gusta… sé que prefieres que siempre sonría porque te encanta verme feliz… pero no lo puedo hacer… te extraño tanto que me duele verte aquí… yo… lo siento… por favor… despierta— pidió la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos, además de quitarse maquillaje que se corrió por su llanto. —Solo… despierta por favor… te extraño mucho— susurro la oji-negra con dolor, ella no soportaba ver al chico que amaba en esa cama.

* * *

—Sabes… todos en la casa intentamos actuar normales… pero es difícil hacerlo sin ti, incluso en la escuela es más difícil, pero todos intentamos ser fuertes… y yo… bueno… te extraño mucho, y te escribí una canción… y yo… espero que te guste— comento Luna con una sonrisa de dolor, mientras miraba a su hermano, ella había venido al hospital con su guitarra, pensó que no le iban a dar permiso, pero logro obtenerlo, y cantaría la canción que compuso pensando en su hermano.

(Pausen la música que les parte el kokoro, y escuchen está: Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne)

 **I miss you, miss you so bad**

 **I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad**

 **I hope you can hear me**

 **I remember it clearly**

 **The day you slipped away**

 **Was the day I found it won't be the same**

Luna comenzó a llorar mientras cantaba la canción, mirando detenidamente a su hermano.

 **I didn't get around to kiss you**

 **Goodbye on the hand**

 **I wish that I could see you again**

 **I know that I can't**

Luna solo cantaba con toda su alma y corazón, esperanzada de que el amor de su vida despertara, recordando ese día que se despidió de su hermano.

 **I hope you can hear me**

 **'Cause I remember it clearly**

 **The day you slipped away**

 **Was the day I found it won't be the same**

A su mente comenzaron a venir todos los recuerdos que tenía con su hermano, desde que ella recordaba, Naruto estuvo siempre a su lado, cuidandola y velando por ella, casi todos sus recuerdos, sus memorias eran junto a Naruto, y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él, y verlo en la cama como un simple vegetal, le dolía mucho, mucho, mucho.

 **I've had my wake up**

 **Won't you wake up**

 **I keep asking why**

 **And I can't take it**

 **It wasn't fake**

 **It happened, you passed by**

A su mente vino el primer concierto que ambos disfrutaron juntos, cuando termino ese concierto de Mick Swagger, recuerda ir en brazos de su hermano a casa, y dormir junto a él. Así como recordar cuando el rubio le enseño a tocar por primera vez, todas las noches y días que paso junto a él, solo hacían que llorara más.

 **Now you're gone, now you're gone**

 **There you go, there you go**

 **Somewhere I can't bring you back**

 **Now you're gone, now you're gone**

 **There you go, there you go**

 **Somewhere you're not coming back**

La sola idea de pensar que nunca más volvería a verlo... de no volver a hablar con él, de no escuchar su voz, de no verlo sonreír, solo podía llorar mientras seguia cantando con su corazón.

 **The day you slipped away**

 **Was the day I found it won't be the same**

 **No**

 **The day you slipped away**

 **Was the day that I found it won't be the same**

 **I miss you**

Luna termino de cantar, mientras lloraba en silencio, solo bajo su guitarra para ver a su hermano, quien seguía inmóvil en su lugar, y eso solo le rompía el corazón, su hermano siempre aplaudía con una sonrisa por cada canción que ella inventaba, y no pudo evitar recordar eso, a su mente vinieron las sonrisas que su hermano siempre le daba, y como la animaba a seguir sus sueños.

—Por favor… despierta… no me dejes sola… yo te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón… regresa conmigo… solo despierta… despierta por favor— sollozo la rockera que lloraba sobre la cama del rubio.

* * *

(Pongan de nuevo la canción)

— ¿Qué le dijo el corcho a la botella? Te voy a tapar la boca, ¿entiendes? — dijo Luan con una sonrisa fingida, mientras miraba a su hermano en la cama. — ¿Qué hace una vaca con los ojos cerrados? Leche concentrada— contó otro chiste la bromista, quien intentaba mantener la sonrisa, pero le era difícil ser fuerte, si lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la máquinas. — ¿Sabes cuál es el animal… más antiguo del mundo? El pingüino, porque está en blanco y negro, ¿lo… comprendes? — ya no podía más, Luan comenzó a sollozar mientras tenía esa sonrisa falsa, tratando de mantenerla, pero solo llevo su mano derecha a su rostro para quitarse las lágrimas. —Yo… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo sonreír sí estás aquí… no… lo soporto… cada día que no escucho tu sonrisa… que… no te veo sonriendo… me duele… me duele no encontrarte cada mañana… me está matando… ya no puedo hacer nada sin ti a mi lado… yo te amo Naruto… te amo como mujer… yo no quiero ser tú hermana, quiero ser algo más que eso… así que por favor… levántate… pelea para volver conmigo… por favor… regresa a mi lado— rogo la bromista entre llanto, para tomar la mano de su hermano, y apretarla con fuerza, para caer de rodillas. —Despierta… por favor… despierta— pidió la peli-castaña con la voz quebrada, le dolía ver al chico que amaba en la cama, sin señales de estar consciente, era como si hubiera muerto por dentro, un simple cascaron.

* * *

—Sabes… mamá y papá tratan de actuar normales en la casa, pero no hacen un buen trabajo, ambos cometen errores… al igual que todas las demás… y yo también… por ejemplo, Lori lavo la ropa interior de papá y Lincoln junto a una blusa rosada de ella, y ahora ellos dos tienen que usar ropa interior rosada— comento con una sonrisa triste Lynn, mientras se encontraba sentada, tomando la mano de su hermano. —También Lincoln termino con su ojo derecho morado, luego de no estar concentrado en la clase de deporte, deberías verlo… se ve demasiado gracioso… las chicas usaron maquillaje para cubrirlo… porque no quieren que tú cobres venganza contra el chico que lastimo a nuestro hermano… porque ellas… ellas y yo sabemos… que tu despertaras… que volverás con nosotras— dijo entre llanto y dolor la deportista, agarrando la mano de su hermano con algo de fuerza. —Yo… no sé si despertaras… pero si lo haces… te confesare mi amor… luchare para que me ames como yo te amo… y sino llegaras a despertar… yo estaré contigo toda la vida… yo te cuidare… velare por ti… y nunca me enamorare de otra persona… porque yo solo te amo a ti… tú lo eres todo para mí… así que si me logras escuchar… lucha… pelea como siempre lo has hecho en tu vida… lucha para volver con nosotras, conmigo… solo… vuelve estúpido hermano… despierta— pidió Lynn que lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, estaba triste y a la vez enojada, le dolía ver a Naruto en ese estado, y solo se enojaba al escuchar ese pitido estúpido de las máquinas, ya no quería escucharlo, lo que ella deseaba era escuchar la voz del rubio, escuchar su sonrisa y abrazarlo, deseaba que él la abrazara entre sus brazos, y que le diga que todo mejoraría.

(Fin NARUTO - Sadness and Sorrow (Grand Piano Cover) + Sheets).

* * *

Y así fueron pasando los días, cada día el rubio era visitado por su familia y amigos, para todos era demasiado difícil seguir viéndolo acostado en esa cama, sin que se mueva o hable, sus heridas ya estaban sanadas casi por completo, pero faltaba más tiempo para que pudiera estar su cuerpo al 100%, pero no había señales de mejoras.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ellos hacían para despertarlo, nada parecía funcionar, intentaban de todo para hacer aunque sea que moviera alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero nada pasaba, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Y este no sería el mejor año para la familia Loud, tres meses pasaron, apenas tres meses pasaron y para todos, fueron como 3 años, los días eran largos, y aunque en ese tiempo vinieron algunas fiestas como el cumpleaños de Lori que fue el 9 de junio, el de Lincoln que fue el 18 de junio, el de Leni que fue el 30 de junio; y el 12 de julio fue el cumpleaños de las gemelas; el 5 de agosto fue el cumpleaños de Luna, y el 22 fue el cumpleaños de Lily.

Aunque deberían haber celebrado, ninguno tenía ganas realmente de festejar su cumpleaños, pero no podían seguir siempre tristes, así que celebraron sus cumpleaños pero sin olvidar a su hermano, y cada uno solo deseo que el blondo despertara de una vez, lo extrañaban mucho. Y bueno, así pasaron tres meses, y ellos esperaban un milagro.

Y ahora mismo, era de noche ya en el hospital de Royal Woods, y una doctora se encontraba cuidando del rubio en estos momentos, pero no era cualquier doctora, ya que la doctora no era otra más que Madeline Fenton, o Maddie como le dicen todos, la madre del mejor amigo de Naruto, y ella era la que cuidaba todas las noches que pudiera al amigo de su hijo. La peli-naranja solo miro al hijo de su amiga Rita, le daba tristeza ver al joven en ese estado, para ella también era algo difícil verlo en ese estado, ella quería al rubio de una forma maternal por así decirlo, Naruto era una gran persona para ella, era bondadoso y amable, y le debía mucho, ya que de no ser por el rubio, su hijo Danny nunca hubiera hecho amigos.

Su esposo Jack tenía una obsesión por lo paranormal, obsesión que fue heredada a su hijo, y que gracias a eso, tenía problemas para entablar amistad con otros chicos de su edad, ellos se habían mudado de Echocloud un pueblo de Minnesota hace 13 años, su hijo tenía 6 años cuando vinieron a vivir a Royal Woods, y tuvo sus preocupaciones acerca de su hijo, tuvo miedo de que no encajara al ser nuevo en el pueblo, así como con su hija, pero Jazz siempre lograba hacer amistades rápido, pero Danny no, pero un día, su hijo llego a la casa con Naruto, y le dijo que era su amigo, y que también creía en fantasmas.

Eso la alegro mucho, era bueno ver que su hijo hizo un amigo, aunque tenía sus dudas todavía, pensaba que tal vez el rubio se hizo amigo de su hijo para burlarse de él, o tener algo a cambio, pero no fue así, ya que un día se encontró con Naruto, y le agradeció por ser amigo de Danny, a lo cual el blondo respondió que no había problema, Danny era un gran amigo, y que aunque no estaba interesado tanto en lo paranormal, eso la preocupo, porque llego a pensar que el oji-azul lastimaría a su hijo, pero nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dijo.

—" _Danny es un gran chico, en el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, lo considero un hermano, yo no tengo ningún hermano, solo hermanas, así que conocer a Danny fue bueno, admito que no me gusta mucho lo paranormal, pero si a él le gusta, haré lo que sea para seguirle la corriente, y para que podamos seguir siendo hermanos_ "— esa fueron las palabras que el rubio le dijo, al final, se dio cuenta que no había persona más bondadosa y buena que Naruto, por dios, incluso defendió a su hijo cuando unos bravucones quisieron golpearlo por ser un geek, y en pocas palabras, ella le debía mucho al blondo por haber ayudado a su hijo, por eso ella tenía cierto amor por el rubio, y le dolía verlo conectado a las maquinas como un vegetal.

Termino de escribir su reporte, estaba a punto de irse para dejar descansar al Loud, pero se acercó para cubrirlo bien, hacía algo de frío esta noche, y no deseaba que el rubio tuviera otra cosa, así que lo acobijo como si fuera un niño, acaricio su rostro para acomodar su pelo, ya lo tenía largo, a pesar de que se lo cortaron hace 3 meses, las cicatrices que tenía en su cara ya casi ni se notaban, y la operación para salvar su ojo izquierdo había sido un éxito total, y ya estaba sanado, pero le quedaría una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, pero eso no importaba, era un pequeño precio a pagar para que no quedara ciego. Por otra parte, su brazo y pierna ya estaban casi curados también, tal vez una o dos semanas más con los yesos, de alguna forma, Naruto se estaba curando rápido, quizás por ser japonés, tal vez eran ciertos todos esos estereotipos de que los japoneses eran mejores en todo, y eso posiblemente incluya un mejor cuerpo.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, la peli-naranja sonrió mientras dejaba de acariciar el pelo de Naruto, y antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente, orando para que despertara de su coma, apenas habían pasado 3 meses, pero era doloroso verlo todos los días, postrado en la cama. Y más, cuando venían sus hermanas y amigos, algunas enfermeras llegaron con ella, llorando y le dijeron que cada vez que alguien venía a ver a Naruto, esa persona rompía en llanto y decía cosas que les rompían el corazón. En especial, porque parece ser que las hermanas del rubio, lo amaban, pero no era amor de hermanos, era amor, verdadero amor, ese amor que compartes por una persona con la cual deseas pasar todo tu vida, y no las culpaba, por una parte estaba mal, pero al final Naruto no era hijo de Rita y Lynn, y cuando cumpliera los 18 volvería a ser Naruto Uzumaki, así que estaba bien que ellas lo amaran, como dijo, no las culpaba, después de todo, el rubio era el chico que toda mujer desearía, por dios, ella incluso tuvo que ir con un psicólogo en secreto, para "curarse" de aquellos sueños atrevidos que tenía sobre el mejor amigo de su hijo, y eso sería algo que nadie nunca sabría.

Pero bueno, cuando se iba a retirar, y dejar descansar al paciente, una mano la tomo de su brazo, se asustó y giro para ver quien la tomo de su muñeca, y al hacerlo, miro sorprendida como Naruto la estaba observado detenidamente, ella se quedó quieta al ver esos ojos de ahora dos colores, el daño que su ojo izquierdo recibió fue grave, pero aquel doctor logro salvarlo, pero dijo que gracias a la operación y herida, la iris de su ojo no volvería a ser azul, y ahora lo notaba, su ojo izquierdo ahora era rojo como la sangre, lo cual le daba cierto miedo, y más ahora que notaba mejor su pupila, era rasgada como si fuera el ojo de algún depredador, trago en seco, no sabía qué hacer, nunca espero que Naruto despertara de esta forma.

* * *

— ¡Cuidado! —

— ¡No corran por los pasillo! —

— ¡Locos! —

Esos y otros regaños eran los que recibía la familia Loud que corría por el hospital, la razón, hace poco les dijeron que el rubio se había despertado de su coma, y como era de esperarse, ellos corrieron hacía el hospital para verlo, ya que al parecer, Naruto pidió a sus padres, y bueno, por eso ahora estaban corriendo hacia el cuarto del oji-azul, y luego de correr por unos minutos, y ser regañados por casi todo el personal y pacientes, llegaron a su destino, para ver al Dr. Palmer en la entrada.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

— ¿Ya está a salvo? —

— ¿Podemos verlos? —

Esas y otras preguntas eran las que toda la familia Loud hacía al doctor, quien tuvo que pedirles a todos que se callaran, ya que estaban molestado a todos, y que no era bueno ahora.

—Muy bien, por favor, todo estén calmados— pidió el doctor a la familia Loud que se calmó. —Bien, no se preocupen, solo le estamos haciendo unos exámenes de rutina, nada grave, queremos asegurarnos que este bien, así que no se preocupen, pronto lo verán— comento con una sonrisa el doctor, haciendo que todos sonrían, por fin, por fin volverían a ver al rubio, la tortura finalmente había terminado, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que vieron como unas enfermeras salieron del cuarto del rubio.

—Todo está bien, el paciente se encuentra en óptimas condiciones doctor, solo que ya quiere ver a sus padres— dijo una enfermera con una sutil sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias por todo, pueden retirarse— ordeno el Dr. Palmer, para mirar a los Loud. — ¿Listo? — le pregunto la gran familia, la cual asintió, el hombre solo abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de toda la familia Loud se humedecieron al verlo despierto, sentado en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo, y luego verlo girar su cabeza. Ellos solo sonrieron mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, y sin perder tiempo entraron a la habitación junto al doctor.

—Buenos días Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunto el médico.

—Bien doctor, me encuentro bien— respondió el Loud con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar, realmente bueno— aseguro el hombre para mirar a los Loud. —Naruto, como lo pediste, aquí están tus padres y tu demás familia— declaro el hombre al oji-rojo/azul.

— ¿Y dónde están? — pregunto el rubio, extrañando al doctor, y a su familia.

—Je, esa es buena hermano, pero no creo que sea momento de hacer bromas— dijo Lynn al rubio, quien movió su cabeza a la derecha.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Broma? ¿De qué hablas niña? — pregunto Naruto.

—Ya es suficiente Naruto, no me agrada que bromees de esta manera— ordeno Rita pensando que su hijo estaba jugando, pero solo miro como su hijo la miro directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento señora, pero realmente no sé de qué hablan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué esa niña me llamo hermano? ¿Y por qué no están mis padres aquí? — pregunto el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Y según tú quienes son tus padres Naruto? — pregunto el doctor.

—Mis padres son Minato y Kushina Uzumaki— respondió el chico, sorprendiendo a todos, el doctor solo noto la mirada de la familia Loud, todos parecían haber muerto en vida, podía notar que el dolor que sentían ahora, era mucho peor que cuando el rubio estaba en coma.

— ¿No los reconoces? — pregunto el doctor.

—No, lo siento pero no sé quiénes son ellos, jamás los había visto en mi vida— esas palabras fueron como un puñal para toda la familia Loud, quienes solo llevaron sus manos a sus corazones, mientras intentaban no llorar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el doctor con seriedad.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— respondió con seriedad el rubio, y eso basto para romper a toda la familia Loud, y confirmando la sospecha del doctor, Naruto había perdido la memoria, o parte de ella.

* * *

La esperanza que la familia Loud tenía se esfumo por completo, ellos pensaron que todo volvería a la normalidad, que Naruto regresaría a ellos, pero no sucedió así, él había perdido parte de su memoria, todo lo que estaba relacionado a ellos, ese fue el diagnóstico del doctor, quien solo les dijo que tenían que ser fuertes, ya que era posible que Naruto nunca recuperar sus memorias, pero que no debían perder las esperanzas, tal vez volvería ser él mismo.

Para ellos era trágico eso, ya que Naruto recordaba gran parte de su vida, recordaba a sus amigos, la gente con la que trabajo, sus trabajos, su vida en la escuela, pero no los recordaba a ellos, y lo peor de todo, es que recordaba cosas que nunca pasaron, creo memorias en donde sus padres nunca murieron, y en donde ellos vivieron con él toda su vida hasta ahora.

Pero lo parte más dolorosa se la llevo el rubio, ya que cuando el doctor le dijo la verdad, comenzó a llorar negando la realidad, diciendo que sus padres no podían estar muertos. Ese fue un duro golpe para el Uzumaki, quien por un tiempo, no quiso nada de visitas, no comía, y muchas enfermeras podían escuchar su llanto, rompiéndoles el corazón, sufrió un terrible accidente que casi cobra su vida, estuvo luchando por más de dos semanas y estuvo en coma por 3 meses, y al despertar se entera que sus padres murieron, y tenía pérdida de memoria. Eso era algo que no le deseaban a nadie.

Los amigos del rubio intentaron animarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano, deseaba estar solo. Y si rechazaba la ayuda de sus amigos, era peor para los Loud, ellos llegaban pero no lograban obtener nada. Y así, pasaron dos semanas más en las que el rubio estuvo internado, terminando de curarse, y cuando estuvo listo, llego el momento de ir a casa. No sabiendo que hacer, o a quien recurrir, al final Naruto se fue con la familia Loud, y ahora mismo, el rubio entraba a su hogar, pero no lo sentía así.

El blondo estaba usando un pantalón negro, junto a unas botas cafés, además de una camisa blanca, y sobre la misma tenía una chaqueta café, también estaba usando unos guantes sin dedos negros, y ahora usaba anteojos, así es, anteojos, a pesar de que lograron salvar su vista, y evitar que quedaría ciego, los doctores le dijeron que tenía que usar lentes de ahora en adelante, para que lo ayudara, podía ver sin ellos, pero era por su bienestar.

Naruto solo miro la casa, realmente no recordaba nada, pero parece que había estado viviendo con los Loud desde los 5, ya que su madre y padre lo dejaron al cuidado de ellos, pero no lograba recordarlo, camino lentamente para detenerse en un espejo que estaba al principio de las gradas, y se miró atentamente. Su pelo rubio se iba para el lado derecho, ya que le cortaron del lado izquierdo hasta dejarlo calvo, en ese lugar tenía una cicatriz que casi lo mata, y sus ojos, ahora tenía dos colores de ojos, y sin olvidar la cicatriz que bajaba por su ojo derecho, y no podía olvidar su mano derecha, la tenía vendada por completo para ocultar unas grandes cicatrices, según el doctor Palmer, estaba mejor ahora que al principio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? — pregunto Rita que estaba jugando con sus manos, ahora mismo era un mar de emociones, por una parte se sentía nerviosa, también feliz, pero triste, era prácticamente un manojo de emociones. Los cuales aumentaban al no recibir respuesta alguna del rubio.

El Uzumaki subió las gradas, mientras miraba todas las fotos que estaban colgadas, habían demasiadas, juntas, amontonadas, eran fotos de las chicas, y unas cuantas del niño de pelo blanco, y logro notar algunas suyas, en donde estaba solo, o con alguna de las chicas, o con todas, o con el pequeño niño, o los padres de la casa. Había tantas fotos, aunque era obvio ya que eran una familia grande, y cuando llego a la segunda planta, noto que una pequeña estampida de animales fue a atacarlo, miro aun perro, un gato, un gánster y un canario, los cuatro animales parecían alegres de verlo, así que se agacho mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué tal amiguito? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el blondo acariciando al perro, el cual se levantó en dos patas, para lamer la cara del rubio.

—Su nombre es Charles, el gato se llama Cliff, el hámster es Geo, y el canario es Walt— dijo Luna con una sonrisa, mientras el blondo sonrió para acariciar al gato y perro.

—Buenos chicos— susurro el blondo para levantarse, miro a la derecha, para ver a un zorro, una cría la cual estaba quieta, mirando fijamente a su dueño. — ¿Qué hace un zorro en la casa? — pregunto mirando a los Loud.

—Es Kurama, es tu mascota, tú lo rescataste cuando su madre lo abandono— respondió Lynn, el rubio solo miro al animal, para caminar hasta él y agacharse, estiro su mano izquierda, y solo vio como dicho animal ponía su cabeza en su palma, así que lo acaricio.

—Kurama… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? — murmuro para sí mismo el Uzumaki, para levantarse, y mirar a sus alrededores, si había varias habitaciones.

—Ven, mira mi cuarto— dijo Lincoln tomando la mano de su hermano, y enseñarle su cuarto, quizás así podría hacer a su hermano recuperar la memoria.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el patio delantero de su casa, sentado en las gradas mientras Kurama le hacía compañía, ambos eran bañados por la luz de la luna, él solo estaba quieto, mirando sus cosas, las cosas que llevaba cuando ocurrió el accidente, realmente no recordaba que paso, solo recordaba una luz blanca y luego todo se puso negro, y después despertó en el hospital.

Miro las llaves de su carro, estaban rotas, y por lo que supo, su auto término destrozado por completo. Además miro su billetera, estaba llena de sangre, así como todo lo que tenía en ella, y poso su vista en lo que quedaba de su teléfono, estaba roto por completo, todavía encendía pero su pantalla y demás cosas se arruinaron, esas eran las pocas cosas que logro recuperar, la ropa que llevaba ese día termino en la basura, su auto en el depósito de chatarra, y parte de su memoria se perdió.

—Sore wa su (Es una mierda)— maldijo en japonés el rubio, había niños en el lugar, y no quería que alguno de ellos lo escuchara decir palabrotas. Solo suspiro para dejar las cosas a un lado, y se recostó en las gradas, para mirar la luna, solo así podía mantenerse relajado, y la mente se le despejada, y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, que su mente se despejara para pensar en todo.

Todavía le dolía mucho saber que sus padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años, no podía creerlo ni aceptarlo, ya que recordaba perfectamente que antes del accidente, habían estado hablando y jugando, y recuerda perfectamente haber pasado toda su vida con ellos, recuerda las palabras de su madre, cada momento que estuvo junto a ella, todo, pero esos recuerdos eran falsos, según el doctor, todos esos recuerdos que tiene de sus padres fueron creados por su mente, y que todo lo que recordaba, bueno, nunca paso en realidad. Suspiro para levantarse y caminar hasta el bote de basura, y tiro todo, tiro las llaves de su auto, ya no le servían para nada, su coche termino hecho una mierda, y repararlo costaría bastante, y no tenía dinero para eso, también lanzó su teléfono, aunque no debería hacerlo por la batería que podía causar problemas, pero le daba igual, reviso su billetera, solo saco su identificación de estudiante, la tarjeta de crédito, y su licencia de conducir, era lo único importante que tenía en ella, ya que lo demás eran solo papeles que ahora poco le importaban, pero antes de tirarla, miro la foto que tenía guardada entre ese espacio con plástico, era una foto de todos los hijos Loud, dudo por unos segundos si tirarla o conservarla, pero termino por guardarla entre sus bolsillos, y luego tirar su billetera. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mascota, la cual lo miraba fijamente, esperando sus órdenes.

—Es hora de ir a dormir Kurama— declaro el chico de ojos bicolor para entrar a su casa, o la casa Loud, mañana regresaría a la escuela, así que sería un día difícil.

* * *

Otoño, esa época del año previa a inverno, una época que muchos disfrutaban y otros no, además de ser la época previa a invierno. En esta época se reanudaban las clases luego de las vacaciones de verano, y bueno, gracias a eso, muchos estudiantes odiaban otoño ya que significaba volver a clases, pero se les pasaba al poco tiempo.

Era una bella época ya que las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color, para poco a poco irse cayendo, y en un pueblo como Royal Woods, el otoño era hermoso, pero claro, tenían que pagar un precio, y ese era el clima frio. Y para Naruto fue regresar a la escuela justo a tiempo para iniciar clases, y bueno, para ser el centro de atención, sabía que lo que le paso fue terrible, como los médicos le dijeron, debió haber muerto en el lugar, que era un milagro que lograra sobrevivir y que diera una pelea para no morir, y claro, le dijeron que de ahora en adelante tuviera más cuidado.

Sería un idiota si no hiciera caso, está vez logro burlar la muerte, pero la próxima vez quizás no lo haga. De cualquier forma, solo tendría más cuidado, para mientras, trataría de volver a su vida diaria, o eso esperaba, y luego una mañana algo agitada para él, llego la hora de descanso, en donde recuperaría sus fuerzas.

— ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Sí sabes que no debes exigirte— dijo con preocupación Wendy.

—Ya te dije, estoy bien, no te preocupes— declaro con aburrimiento el Uzumaki.

—Pues no lo parece si te tiembla la mano— señalo Leika el brazo izquierdo de su amigo, el cual parecía moverse solo, ya que temblaba, y le costaba comer, ya que su mano derecha parecía pesarle mucho.

—No, es nada, el doctor dijo que tendría algunos espasmos por el pedazo de metal que se incrusto en mi brazo, que tomaría mi tiempo, pero lograría sanarme— explico Naruto a la pelinegra.

—Y… cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo llevas las cosas? — pregunto Danny a su amigo, los chicos miraron al rubio, quien solo bajo la mirada.

—Sinceramente no han ido bien las cosas, me cuesta dormir algunas noches, y despertarme es un martirio. Además de eso, tengo que ver cada día el rostro de los Loud, noto el dolor que ellos tienen, ellos quieren que yo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, pero no puedo hacerlo sino recuerdo nada. Lo que es peor, esas chicas me siguen llamando hermano, y no me gusta cuando lo hacen, y esa mirada, no me gusta para nada. Y ayer en la noche las gemelas entraron a mi cuarto para dormir conmigo, porque tuvieron una pesadilla, así que las envié con sus padres, y… no entiendo cómo pude vivir con ellos por 13 años. Son buenas personas, pero ya no me siento cómodo, me resulta difícil todo— confeso el rubio que se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, mientras miraba su plato de comida, la pelirroja solo tomo su mano para apretarla con fuerza.

—No te pongas así, verás que todo se resolverá, y cuentas con nuestro apoyo— trato de reconfortar la pelirroja a su amigo.

—Sí, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites— comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa, apoyando a su amiga.

—Ellas tienen razón, somos amigos, estamos para ayudarte en lo que necesites— dijo Danny con una sonrisa, los tres chicos solo miraron una sonrisa triste y forzada en el rostro de su amigo, y eso les dolía.

—Gracias— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía con dolor.

* * *

La escuela ya había terminado hace tiempo, y todos los estudiantes tomaban destino a sus hogares, para poder protegerse del frio. Pero no todos estaban ansiosos por volver a sus hogares, ya que Naruto caminaba lentamente, por las calles de Royal Woods, solo como deseaba, no estaba feliz de volver a esa casa que llamaba hogar, quizás en el pasado era feliz, pero ahora, ahora solo deseaba estar solo. Lo cual se le hacía algo difícil, ya se encontraba con algunas chicas que parecían ser sus amigas, las saludaba y se iba de largo, no tenía humor para hacer nada realmente, y lo peor de todo, es que sus maestros aparte de felicitarlo por haberse recuperado, y darle las condolencias por haber perdido parte de su memoria, le dejaron algunos trabajos para que se pusiera al corriente, y luego le harían exámenes.

Sinceramente no deseaba hacer nada, quizás muchas personas pensaban que estaba sobreactuando, que estaba exagerando, pero no era así, ninguno de ellos sabía por lo que estaba pasando. No podía pensar bien, tenía muchas cosas en mente, ¿Qué pasaría con el de ahora en adelante? ¿Recuperaría sus memorias? ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer luego de terminar la preparatoria? ¿Cómo era antes del accidente? ¿Por qué creo esas memorias falsas? ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Acaso esto era un castigo divino por algo que hizo? ¿Por qué no murió?, esas y otras preguntas eran las que rondaban su mente, y solo deseaba haber muerto, necesitaba ayuda, pero las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo estaban muertas, solo miro al cielo, necesitaba estar a solas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, en Japón en la prefectura de Tokio, en un gran edificio de esa ciudad que competía con New York, se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años, cabellera blanca corta, ojos negros, y quien estaba sentado en un escritorio, revisando algunos papeles, mientras sobre el mismo tenía una placa que decía Jiraiya Namikaze, un gran hombre de negocios, el presidente de Nami Industries, una de las mejores compañías armamentistas del mundo, la cual tenía varios contratos con casi todos los gobiernos del mundo, una compañía que tenía un gran poder social y económico, y Jiraiya Namikaze era quien la manejaba, ya que era una empresa heredada de generación en generación. El hombre de negocios solo suspiro para soltar su pluma, y tomar el vaso con licor que tenía seca, para luego girarse y mirar desde su ventana la ciudad, parecía que Tokio nunca dormía. El peliblanco estaba tan concentrado, tratando de descansar, hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Adelante— dijo el hombre, al momento que la puerta de su oficina se abría, y mostrar a un hombre que usaba un esmoquin, como los que usan los sirvientes, cabellera blanca larga que tenía hacía atrás, y de ojos negros.

—Señor, tengo buenas noticias— dijo el sirviente a su amo.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Dime las noticias— ordeno con una voz severa el hombre, para girarse y mirar con seriedad a su sirviente.

—Lo encontramos señor, encontramos a su hijo, pero además de eso, también descubrimos que tuvo un hijo— comento el sirviente, sorprendiendo al peli-blanco.

— ¿Un hijo? ¿Quieres decir que tengo un nieto? — pregunto exaltado el oji-negro con una sonrisa.

—Sí señor, pero también le tengo una mala noticia. Su hijo Minato murió hace 13 años en un accidente de auto, junto a su esposa, pero su hijo sobrevivió al no ir en el carro. Pero hace unos 4 meses sufrió un grave accidente, una camioneta embistió su carro, y casi muere, pero logro sobrevivir— explico el peli-blanco a su jefe, quien solo se sorprendió ante eso.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿La información que tienes es clara? — pregunto Jiraiya.

—Es confiable señor, no hay duda alguna. Y es más, aquí le traigo todo— declaro para darle un folder a su jefe, el cual tomo la carpeta de su mano, para verlo todo.

El peliblanco miro todo lo que estuviera en la carpeta, artículos de prensa, testimonios, actas de defunción, algunas cuantas fotos, y una acta de nacimiento de un niño, además de fotos de él, también un recorte de prensa el accidente, y en donde miraba el encabezado que afirmaba la muerte de su hijo, pero que su nieto seguía vivo, y que casi muere en un fatal accidente, incluso era peor que el de su hijo, casi moría. No, no era solo eso, su hijo había muerto y no lo sabía, incluso había tenido un nieto, y tampoco supo de él, y ahora casi muerte su nieto y tampoco lo iba a saber, ya casi pasaban 30 años desde que su primogénito se escapó, y todo lo que se había perdido.

—Prepara el jet, nos vamos de inmediato a Royal Woods— ordeno el peliblanco con seriedad a su sirviente, el cual asintió para salir de la oficina, el peliblanco se quedó callado, para mirar una pintura gigante que tenía en la pared de su oficina, en donde estaba él cuando era más joven, junto a su esposa que en paz descanse, y su hijo Minato de 8 años.

Su esposa había muerto en un fatal accidente cuando Minato tenía 12, desde ese momento, su vida fue diferente, para ambos, se apartó de su primogénito, y lo dejo abandonado. Apenas lo miraba o hablaban, la última vez que supo algo de él, fue cuando llego a su casa junto a una jovencita de pelo rojo, su nombre era Kushina Senju, una chica de alta clase, pero no acepto su relación, y tampoco que se casaran, así que ellos dos escaparon, y nunca supo nada de él, fue como si la tierra se lo tragara, lo estuvo buscando durante todo este tiempo, y le dolía saber que estaba muerto, pero le alegraba saber que su nieto estaba vivo, no, mejor dicho, le sorprendió saber que tenía un nieto vivo, aunque casi muere también. Por esa razón, iría hasta ese pueblo en Estados Unidos, y traería a su nieto.

—Muy pronto Naruto, pronto estarás en casa— declaro con seriedad el peliblanco, mirando el retrato de su familia, en el pasado cometió un grave error, pero ahora lo enmendaría, él cuidaría de su nieto costara lo que costara.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Tokio, una mujer de cabellera rubia larga, de ojos color miel, y de un gran escote que mostraba unos grandes pechos de copa DD, quien usaba un traje de negocios también, se encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana de su oficina la ciudad, mientras la habitación era iluminada por la luz que producía la chimenea que tenía en el lugar, mientras tenía una copa de vino en la mano derecha, y un cigarrillo en la izquierda, mientras que detrás de ella había un escritorio que decía Tsunade Senju, la presidenta de Sen Industries, la compañía farmacéutica más grande del mundo, el principal proveedor de medicina para casi todos los hospitales del mundo, y la rubia se encontraba descansando de sus labores, hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Adelante— dijo la oji-miel con una voz apagada.

—Con permiso Tsunade-Sama— dijo una mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos negros, y quien usaba un traje de secretaria algo ceñido que mostraba un buen cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede Shizune? ¿Acaso hay más trabajo? — pregunto aburrida la rubia.

—No, Tsunade-Sama, le traigo noticias sobre su hija Kushina— al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer de grandes pechos se dio la vuelta para mirar con seriedad a su asistente.

— ¿Ya sabes donde se encuentra? — pregunto emocionada la oji-miel.

—Sí mi lady, pero lastimosamente no son buenas noticias— comento la pelinegra conocida como Shizune.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Dime lo que encontraste— ordeno la Senju.

—Vera Tsunade-Sama, su hija Kushina parece haber muerto hace 13 años en un accidente automovilístico en un pequeño pueblo llamado Royal Woods, ubicado en el estado de Michigan— dijo la oji-negra, mientras la oji-miel bajo la vista al escuchar eso. —Pero eso no es todo— dijo Shizune para ver la mirada de su jefa. —La señorita Kushina tuvo un hijo— declaro la pelinegra, mirando la cara de sorpresa de su ama. —Usted tiene un nieto, Tsunade-sama— termino de hablar la asistente con calma.

— ¿Tengo un nieto? — musito incrédula la oji-miel, para luego sonreir. — ¡Tengo un nieto! ¡Yo tengo un nieto! — exclamo con alegría la rubia de grandes pechos, dando pequeños saltos de alegría, haciendo que sus grandes senos reboten.

—Sí, aunque debo recordarle que ya tienes otras dos nietas, no debe olvidar a las hijas, de su segunda hija, Mei— dijo la pelinegra.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, ellas son mujeres, y él es hombre, pero a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Su nombre es Naruto— respondió Shizune a la duda de su jefa.

— ¿Naruto? sin duda alguna solo a Kushina se le ocurría ponerle ese nombre, ella amaba el ramen, en especial el que su padre cocinaba— comento con un toque melancolía la mujer para mirar a su asistente. —Prepara el avión, iremos a Royal Woods por Naruto, y lo traeremos con su familia, está vez no cometeré el mismo error que con Kushina— declaro con firmeza y seriedad la Senju, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su asistente, la cual salió de la oficina.

— ¡Prometo no cometer el mismo error dos veces! ¡Esta vez, haré lo correcto por ti hijo/hija! ¡Cuidare a Naruto, cueste lo que cueste! — dijeron al mismo tiempo Jiraiya y Tsunade, mientras miraban como la lluvia comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio. Cometieron un grave error con sus hijos, y pagaron un gran precio al perderlos para toda su vida, y no saber que ellos tuvieron un hijo, pero no lo volverían a hacer, esta vez, ambos enmendarían su error, ellos cuidaran de su nieto, costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? espero que les gustara, y como pueden ver, cambié la imagen del rubio, sé que muchas de las cosas que le pasaron matarian a cualquier, pero vamos, no lo matare así, después de todo, ya tengo un final para la serie, así que no lo matare asi de simple, y como pudieron ver, la verdadera familia del rubio por fin aparecio.**

 **Si quieren saber que pasa, dejen su review, y nos vemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas a todos, sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que actualice está historia, y las demás realmente, pero me he encontrado demasiado ocupado, y bueno, lamento tardar mucho en actualizar, y debo decir que tendrán que esperar un poco más para ver una nueva actualizacion de mis otros fic, ya que no he empezado todavía, y necesitare tiempo para hacer eso.**

 **Y otra cosa, quería agradecer su apoyo por está historia, al principio pensé que no obtendría una buena aceptacion, pero me alegra ver que muchos la siguen, y les gusta, tanto aquí en fanfiction como en wattpad, la cual por cierto, está a nombre de otro usuario que me pidio permiso, y yo se lo concedi, lo digo por si puede ocurrir algún problema.**

 **Y sin más que decir, más que pedirles paciencia para que actualice los demás, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — pregunto una mujer de cabellera negra larga, de tez morena indicando que era de descendencia latina, ojos de color avellana, y quien usaba un traje café claro, además de llevar unos lentes de marco azul, ella era la Dra. Zoe López, una Psicóloga de primera.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en un sofá pequeña, el cual era su asiento de siempre que usaba para estar de frente a sus pacientes. Y está no era la excepción, ya que delante de ella se encontraba su nuevo paciente, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 17 años que acaba de sufrir un fatal accidente que debió acabar con su vida, pero logro sobrevivir, pero pago un gran precio para vivir, el chico había perdido parte de sus recuerdos, parte de su memoria parece haber desaparecido, además de eso, tenía que aprender a mover parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera un bebe de nuevo, la movilidad de sus brazos era algo tosca, y eso se debía por haber pasado casi 4 meses en coma, y no podía olvidar su ojo izquierdo, casi queda ciego lo cual quiere decir que también estaba a punto de ser sordo, y por si eso fuera poco, también estaban las cicatrices que tenía en casi todo su cuerpo. Este sería uno de sus casos más difíciles, y eso que ella atendía a la familia McBride, pero este sería su caso más difícil.

— ¿Qué cómo me siento? ¿En serio me preguntara eso? — pregunto el Uzumaki que arqueo su ceja derecha por la pregunta de la psiquiatra, sinceramente no deseaba estar en este lugar, pero tenía que venir por órdenes médicas, ya que eso supuestamente lo ayudaría a ser como antes, y podría devolverle las memorias que perdió.

—Sí, quiero saber cómo te sientes— respondió con tranquilidad la mujer, solo para ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del chico.

— ¿Cómo me siento? Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, que tal si me lo responde usted cuando tenga un accidente de carro, en donde casi muere, y casi pierde su brazo derecho y mano izquierda, además de terminar con su lado derecho perforado por un tubo de hierro, tres costillas rotas y varias fracturadas, casi a punto de perder su ojo izquierdo, y haber perdido su memoria, y si eso fuera poco, crear recuerdos falsos que nunca pasaron, y entrar en coma por 4 meses, y cuando despierte, descubra que su familia murió cuando usted solo tenía 5 años— dijo con seriedad el rubio, mientras la mujer solo comenzó a escribir en su libreta. —Es claro que no me encuentro bien, para nada bien— declaro el blondo con seriedad, estaba enojado, solo quería estar solo, sin nadie que lo molestara. La pelinegra solo dejo de escribir, para mirar a su paciente.

—Bien, es bueno que te liberes, es realmente bueno que expreses cómo te sientes— comento la oji-avellana con calma.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto intrigado el oji-azul/rojo.

—Sí, verás, la mayoría de personas que vienen aquí, siempre dicen estar bien, siempre me dicen que no tienen nada malo, que todo está al 100 por ciento. Pero eso es una mentira, es obvio que no están bien, esconden la verdad en mentiras, no quieren aceptar la ayuda de nadie, y eso es peligroso. Si una persona se contiene por mucho tiempo, puede llegar a explotar en cualquier momento. Para que lo puedas comprender, es como si metieras un burrito en un microondas, y lo dejaras calentar por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano el burrito explotaría ensuciando el microondas. Lo mismo sería con una persona, si un paciente dice que todo está bien, pero por dentro tiene problemas, terminara explotando en algún momento, y eso podría traer varios daños colaterales— dijo con una voz monótona la mujer, mientras el rubio solo bufo para mirar a la derecha, la puerta que lo apartaba de estar de la pareja de esposo, al otro lado estaban los Loud, esperando que saliera de su terapia.

— ¿Acaso hay problemas en la casa? ¿Los Loud te tratan mal? — pregunto la Dr. López al ver que su paciente miraba la puerta fijamente.

—No, para nada— respondió el Uzumaki. —Es solo… no me siento cómodo estando en esa casa, desde que regrese a la casa Loud, todos ellos han sido buenos, el Sr. Y la Sra. Loud me han tratado bien, sus hijas también, es más, ellas a veces llegan a mi cuarto a preguntarme si quiero algo, o si necesito algo, que lo conseguirán cueste lo que cueste. Me tratan bien, me cuidan como si fuera un cachorro, o un bebe recién nacido— confeso Naruto a la mujer.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te molesta? — pregunto la psicóloga, para mirar los ojos del chico, eran unos ojos vacíos, no notaba vida.

—Me enoja ver sus miradas, cada vez que veo sus ojos, noto el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación. Y no solo eso, ellas lloran todo el tiempo, cada noche escucho el llanto de todas, algunas veces ella lloran cuando piensan que no estoy cerca, pero puedo escucharlas, verlas, cada vez que me hablan, que me ven, que me saludan. Puedo ver su pérdida, me enoja ver eso, me irrita, y solo quiero alejarme de ellos, alejarme de todo— confeso el Uzumaki, mientras la mujer comenzó a escribir de nuevo en su libreta, para luego de unos minutos, mirar de nuevo a su paciente.

— ¿Te molesta verlas tristes? O ¿Te molesta verlas tristes? — aunque su pregunta sonaba repetida, su tono de voz cambio en la segunda pregunta, la primera era para saber si le molesta verlas así, de una forma que lo irritara por estar cerca de ellas. Y la segunda, para saber si le molestaba verlas desoladas, en un sentido más sensible, es decir, si le molestaba verlas dolidas por su estado.

El rubio se quedó callado por varios segundos, mirando el suelo, pensando en que decir. La Dr. López por su parte volvió a escribir en su libreta. Naruto solo comenzaba a recordar cosas que supuestamente paso con su madre, con su familia, pero no tenía respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer.

—No lo sé, solo me irrita, me molesta ver sus rostros, sus miradas, sus atenciones. Yo no tengo respuesta clara a su pregunta— murmuro el oji-azul/rojo.

—No te preocupes, es más que claro que esto es duro para ti, ahora, sigamos, todavía nos falta mucho por hablar— confeso la mujer, esto apenas era la punta del iceberg, sabía que faltaba mucho para que el chico volviera a ser como antes, o al menos intentara serlo. Ella no era tan fría como aparentaba, lo que le sucedió al Uzumaki, era algo que ningún chico debía pasar en su vida. Solo miro disimulada la puerta, sin duda alguna los Loud tendrían un largo, largo y duro camino que recorrer, uno doloroso, pero si querían que todo fuera como antes, todos tendrían que hacer un gran sacrificio.

* * *

Por las calles de Royal Woods se miraban seis camionetas negras brindadas, pero venían en dos grupos de tres, separadas de las otras. Las camionetas iban recorriendo las calles, llamando la atención de algunas personas, después de todo, era raro ver que tres camionetas grandes estuvieran tan cerca y conduciendo igual, era como si alguien importante estuviera en alguna de ellas.

Y no estaban equivocados, en una de las camionetas del primer grupo, iba Jiraiya con una expresión de seriedad, mientras su asistente, Kakashi iba con calma, pero su amo por otra parte no lo estaba. Y no podía culparlo, después de todo, estaban pocos minutos de llegar a la escuela, en la que su nieto asistía, faltaba poco para su reencuentro.

Y en el segundo grupo era igual, solo que Tsunade se encontraba nerviosa, estaba a poco de conocer a su nieto, el cual ya iba a cumplir 18, era mayor que sus primas, le ganaba por dos años a Karin, y por 3 a Tayuya. Con sus otras dos nietas paso casi todo su vida, pero con Naruto, bueno, estaba nerviosa por conocerlo, ¿Qué tal si él la rechazaba como abuela? ¿Qué tal sino la reconocía?, aunque eso último no era de extrañar, nunca se conocieron, y hoy sería el gran día que eso pasaría.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos grupos de camionetas llegaron al mismo tiempo, se estacionaron en el parqueo del lugar, y no esperaron más. De 4 de las 6 camionetas, bajaron cuatro hombres de cada una, todos usando trajes negros como si fueran del servicio secreto, cada uno venía armado, pero con una pistola pequeña a su costado, la cual era oculta por su chaqueta. Y de las dos que quedaron, bajaron Jiraiya y Tsunade, junto a sus respectivos asistentes, los dos empresarios importantes caminaron hasta el frente de la puerta, estando cerca de sus autos, para luego verse detenidamente.

— ¿Qué hace ella/él aquí? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Está aquí por la misma razón que usted, Tsunade-Sama/Jiraiya-Sama— hablaron al unísono los dos asistentes, ganándose la mirada de sus jefes.

— ¿Tu hiciste esto? — pregunto la rubia a la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? — pregunto el albino al peli-plata, los dos asistentes caminaron para ponerse delante de sus jefes.

—Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, hicimos esto porque llego la hora de terminar con sus peleas— comento el peli-plata.

—Por mucho tiempo han estado peleando entre ustedes, y su pelea creció cuando Minato-Sama y Kushina-Sama comenzaron a salir— prosiguió la pelinegra.

—Y gracias a eso, ambos perdieron a sus hijos, ambos lograron que ellos escaparan de ustedes, los dos se fugaron cuando se opusieron a su relación, y tuvieron que pagar un alto precio por eso— señalo Kakashi la muerte del rubio y la pelirroja, causando que ambos padres bajen la mirada.

—Kushina-Sama y Minato-Sama murieron, y ustedes no lo supieron hasta hace poco. Y lo que es peor, ellos dos tuvieron un hijo, ustedes tienen un nieto, y nunca lo supieron, y nunca lo hubieran sabido de no ser porque nosotros dos trabajamos juntos, como los esposos que somos— aclaro la pelinegra para tomar la mano del peliplata, el cual era su esposo como declaro.

—Sí no hubiéramos trabajado junto, nunca hubieran sabido de la existencia de Naruto-Sama, y no estarían aquí ahora— musito con seriedad el asistente.

—Ahora tienen una segunda oportunidad, tienen la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, de disculparse con sus hijos, y eso es trabajando juntos para cuidar de Naruto-Sama, sino logran hacerlo, la única familia que tienen los abandonara, la única familia de sangre que les queda a ambos— declaro con seriedad Shizune, mientras los dos empresarios se miraron a los ojos, ellos tenían la razón, su pelea causo que sus hijos los abandonaran, y que ellos murieran luego, ahora tenían la oportunidad de corregir eso, de poder enmendar sus idioteces.

—Ellos tienen razón, propongo que dejemos nuestras enemistades por nuestro nieto— declaro con seriedad el Namikaze.

—Digo lo mismo, por Naruto no debemos pelear, que sea una paz hasta que todo termine— acepto la rubia de grandes pechos, para estirar su mano derecho, el albino solo apretó la mano de su enemiga.

—Es un trato— acepto el hombre, por ahora se tragaría su orgullo, y se llevaría bien con la rubia.

Los dos adultos soltaron sus manos, al escuchar un timbre, para luego ver varios alumnos comenzar a salir, decir que pocos se quedaron quietos al verlos, es decir una mentira, muchos alumnos se quedaron parados al notar a todos esos hombres serios, algunos solo siguieron su camino, y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieran, y otros solo se ponían en grupos, mirando atentos a que venían esas personas, mirando fijamente a la rubia y al peliblanco. Por su parte Jiraiya y Tsunade solo se quedaron en su lugar, esperando que saliera su nieto, lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo, ya que de entre toda la multitud, lo vieron, caminando tranquilamente, hablando con otros chicos, y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver su imagen, pero dejaron eso de lado al ver que miro al frente, para detenerse y mirarlos, y como si fuera algo mágico, sus ojos se vieron fijamente, los dos adultos vieron su mirada, sus ojos eran de dos colores, su ojo derecho era tan hermoso, era de un color azul que solo podía compararse con el mar más bello y cristalino del mundo, o como un diamante puro, era simplemente hermoso; y su ojo izquierdo, era rojo como la sangre, un hermoso color rojo que brillaba, era realmente raro que una persona tuviera un ojo de color rojo, pero en Naruto, bueno, simplemente se miraba hermoso. Y esas marcas en sus mejillas, era extraño que una persona tuviera unas marcas así, pero no se le miraban mal. Los tres familiares se quedaron viendo entre sí, hasta que los dos adultos decidieron actuar.

— ¡Naruto! — gritaron los dos para correr hacía el Uzumaki, quien solo vio a esas dos personas correr hacía él, y luego sentirse preso entre los brazos de esas dos personas.

— ¡Naruto, que bueno es verte por primera vez! — exclamo con felicidad la rubia que hundía la cabeza de su nieto entre sus pechos sin darse cuenta, ahogándolo entre esos grandes bultos.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy por verte chico! — dijo Jiraiya que solo ayudaba a matar al rubio, quien movía sus brazos con desesperación, estaba muriendo entre esos dos grandes pedazos de carne. Los dos adultos sonreían mientras lo abrazaban, lo que no estaría mal, de no ser porque ambos estaban matando al pobre rubio, causando que muchos tuvieran una gota de sudor por tal escena, y sus amigos solo se miraron entre sí, buscando alguna respuesta.

— ¡Déjenme respirar! — exclamo el blondo que empujaba con sus brazos a la rubia de grandes pechos, casi moría por estar enterrado en esas cosas, no sabía cómo a varios hombres les gustaban las mujeres de grandes pechos, esas grandes cosas eran armas. — ¡Suéltenme! — grito el rubio para liberarse del agarre de esas dos personas, para alejarse de ellos. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? — pregunto el oji-rojo/azul a los dos adultos, quienes se vieron entre sí, se apresuraron y no se presentaron.

El peliblanco y la rubia se aclararon las gargantas, para componer sus ropas, y mirar a su nieto.

—Permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Jiraiya Namikaze, y mi hijo Minato era tú padre… yo soy tu abuelo paterno, Naruto— se presentó el oji-negro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras los ojos del rubio se abrían como platos al escuchar eso, y no eran los únicos, varios espectadores también se asombraron al saber eso.

—Y yo soy Tsunade Senju, y mi hija Kushina fue tu madre… yo soy tu abuela materna, Naruto— el Uzumaki solo miro a ambos adultos, ¿ellos eran sus abuelos?, realmente tenía abuelos, nunca supo si tenía, sus padres nunca le comentaron nada de su vida, ni de su familia, siempre quiso tener abuelos, y ahora, ahora los tenía delante suyo.

— ¿Oji-san? ¿Oba-san? — musito con dificultad el rubio, solo para ver como ambos adultos sonreían, para abrazarlo, escucharlo llamarlos así, simplemente era hermoso escuchar esas palabras de un nieto que vez por primera vez.

—Sí Naruto, yo soy tu abuela, y vine aquí para cuidarte— declaro la oji-jade con felicidad.

—Ya no estarás solo chico, ahora estás con nosotros— dijo con felicidad el peli-blanco, para sentir luego el abrazo de su nieto.

—Oji-san… Oba-san… extraño mucho a mis padres— declaro el Uzumaki con dolor, y con la voz quebrada, mientras los tres familiares se abrazaban, ajenos a lo que pasaba afuera de su círculo.

* * *

Luego de haber reunido por primera vez, la familia Uzumaki/Namikaze/Senju se fue a la casa de los Loud, claro que los dos abuelos del Uzumaki llevaron en las camionetas a todos los hijos Loud, quienes se sintieron algo asustados al ver a esos hombres de negro, pero se aliviaron al saber que su hermano mayor estaba con ellos. Pero los que se asustaron mucho fueron lo demás alumnos y maestros, después de todo, no era normal ver a niños irse en camionetas blindadas y con hombres armados.

Y después de un pequeño viaje, la familia Loud, incluyendo a los padres que tuvieron que salir temprano al enterarse, que unos parientes de Naruto llegaron para verlo. y bueno, ahora toda la familia Loud, estaba reunida otra vez en su sofá, mientras miraban a los abuelos de Naruto, todas las chicas, menos Lily y Lisa, sentían celos de ver los grandes pechos de la rubia Senju. Es decir, era absurdo ver unos pechos tan grandes que parecían reventar su blusa en cualquier momento, y no ayudaba que gracias a su respiración, se vieran esos pechos moverse. Y Lynn y Lincoln tenían que contener sus impulsos de idiotez, es decir, sus instintos para no ver los pechos de la rubia Senju.

—Así que… ustedes dos son los abuelos de Naruto— dijo con dificultad y una sonrisa forzada Rita.

—Así es, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, y Kushina era mi hija— comento la oji-jade a los presentes.

—Y yo soy Jiraiya Namikaze, y Minato era mi hijo— se presentó el peli-blanco ante los Loud.

—B-Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, debemos admitir que nos sorprende conocerlos— dijo Lynn con una sonrisa nerviosa por la situación.

—Sí, es algo que no nos sorprende, después de todo, Minato y Kushina decidieron enterrarnos por completo de su vida— musito Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa resignada.

—Sí, realmente no es sorpresa que ellos no les dijeran a nadie de nosotros— apoyo el Namikaze.

—Y, díganme, ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de Naruto? — pregunto la madre de la casa Loud a los abuelos de su hijo.

—Bueno, eso se debe a que nuestros leales asistentes seguían buscando a nuestros hijos, pero bueno, nos duele saber que ambos murieron hace tiempo, y entre las búsquedas encontraron a Naruto, lo cual nos hace felices a ambos— dijo con una sonrisa la rubia de grandes pechos, para agarrar con fuerza la mano de su nieto.

—Sí, es doloroso saber que nuestros hijos murieron, y más saber que ellos tuvieron un nieto del que nunca supimos nada, hasta ahora que nuestros empleados se enteraron de su accidente— dijo el peli-blanco con seriedad, para mirar a su nieto, realmente tuvo un grave accidente, era un milagro que estuviera vivo ahora.

—Hablando de eso, oji-san, Oba-san, ¿Por qué Okaa-san y Otou-San nunca me dijeron nada de ustedes? — pregunto Naruto a los dos adultos, quienes suspiraron con melancolía.

—Supongo que fue para alejarte de nuestras peleas, ambos de seguro querían que tuvieras una vida tranquila, una vida cómoda, sin la necesidad de estar entre las disputas de Tsunade y mías, y para que crecieras como un chico normal, con una vida feliz— comento el peli-blanco al blondo.

— ¿Sus peleas? — pregunto intrigado el oji-rojo/azul.

—Verás Naruto, yo soy la presidenta de una importante compañía farmacéutica llamada Sen Industries, nos encargamos de producir y repartir medicina a la mayor parte del mundo, es decir, a todo hospital o campo en donde haya heridos, ese es nuestro principal objetivo, ayudar al que lo necesite, pero también nos encargamos de darle suministros a todo gobierno que nos lo pida, somos la compañía más grande que se encarga de eso, y eso crea cierta rivalidad entre otras compañías— dijo la Senju con paciencia a su nieto.

—Y por mi lado, la compañía que yo manejo se llama Nami Industries, somos una compañía que crea armamento, es decir, armas, todas las armas que puedas imaginar, nosotros nos encargamos de darle esas armas a los gobiernos que las necesiten, somos los principales proveedores de todo gobierno, incluido este país, y eso obviamente crea celos en otras empresas— dijo Jiraiya a su nieto.

—Y como es costumbre en estos negocios, la rivalidad siempre está presente, y más si dos compañías son lo opuesto de otro. Sen Industries apoyo a la vida, y Nami Industries a la guerra— comento la oji-jade.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, mi compañía solo ayuda a la seguridad de cada pueblo— declaro con firmeza el albino mayor, con algo de enojo al ver las intenciones que había detrás de las palabras de la rubia. —Pero a lo que queremos llegar, es que gracias a nuestros trabajos, ambos nos volvimos rivales, y eso afecto no solo nuestra vida laboral, sino personal— declaro con pena el hombre de avanzada edad.

—Por eso Okaa-san y Otou-san nunca me dijeron de ustedes— comento Naruto a los dos adultos.

—Sí, pero no es solo eso. Verás Naruto, la razón del porque tus padres nunca te contaron de nosotros, se remonta varios años atrás, antes de que tú nacieras— hablo la rubia de grandes pechos. —Verás, Minato y Kushina comenzaron a salir cuando eran jóvenes, ambos iban a la secundaria, eran amigos nada más. Pero todo cambió unos meses después, tú abuelo, Kenji, mi esposo y el padre de Kushina, murió en un accidente de avión cuando regresaba de una junta de negocios en Rusia, pero en el trayecto, una tormenta eléctrica se presentó, y eso causo que su avión tuviera problemas, y lamentablemente murió cuando su avión se estrelló en el mar, nadie sobrevivió, todos los que estaban a bordo murieron. Kushina tenía 12 años en ese momento, y fue realmente difícil para todos, en especial para tú madre. Pero ella contaba con la ayuda y apoyo de Minato, y bueno, no cabe decir que gracias a eso, el amor floreció entre ellos— confeso la rubia a su nieto.

—Sí, y Minato, bueno, él también miraba como una amiga más a tú madre al principio, pero luego de que mi esposa, Sara, es decir tu abuela, muriera de cáncer pulmonar, la actitud de Minato cambió radicalmente, y no ayudo mucho que yo me distanciara de él, al punto que apenas lo miraba unas pocas veces al año, me enfoque en mi trabajo para no ver la realidad, y no lo ayudo. Pero Kushina sí lo hizo, ella lo ayudo, él tenía 14 años cuando eso paso, y bueno, como dijo Tsunade, el amor floreció entre ellos cuando se apoyaron entre ellos— dijo Jiraiya a su nieto, el Uzumaki solo se sorprendió al saber eso, sus padres también habían perdido a un ser importando de pequeños, pero lograron superar ese dolor al apoyarse entre ellos.

—Y cuando nos enteramos de eso, ambos pensamos en separarlos, ambos ya estaban en preparatoria, a poco de graduarse, y bueno, nuestros estúpidos problemas nos cegaron, e intentamos romper su relación, quisimos evitar a toda costa que salieran entre ellos, no podíamos aceptar que salieran con nuestra competencia— confeso con pena, dolor y vergüenza Tsunade.

—Lo que nunca pensamos, es que ellos dos escaparían luego de cumplir 18 años, ambos decidieron huir de todo, no quería ser separados, querían vivir juntos, no dejarían que nada ni nadie los separara, y por esa razón decidieron escapar, ambos se alejaron de todo, de su vida, de su familia, de nosotros— dijo con pesar el albino.

—Luego de que ellos se fueran, nosotros obviamente les decidimos seguir el paso, lo cual no era tan difícil, contando el hecho de que usaban sus tarjetas en cada lugar que iban, así que su plan de escape no eran perfecto. Así que contratábamos a varias personas para que los siguieran, y los trajeran de vuelta a casa, sanos y a salvo, pero lograban escapar, parece que usaban las tarjetas como señuelos, pero sabíamos a donde iban, o eso fue hasta hace doce años— dijo la rubia de ojos jade.

—Por doce años supimos dónde estaban, pero luego perdimos su rastro, no supimos nada más de ellos, así que eso nos preocupó. Y más cuando no supimos nada de ellos por varios meses, y bueno, ya han pasado casi 18 años desde que no sabemos nada de ellos… hasta ahora que te encontramos, tú eres lo único que logramos saber de ellos luego de tanto tiempo, ya han pasado prácticamente 30 años desde que los vimos, y ahora, ahora sabemos que ellos murieron, y que tuvieron un hijo, y no hubiéramos sabido nada de ti, de no ser porque tuviste ese accidente que casi cobra tu vida— musito con seriedad Jiraiya, mientras la familia Loud solo miraba lo que pasaba, esto sin duda alguna parecía algo sacado de una telenovela, pero era la realidad.

—Ese accidente no es algo bueno, pero para nosotros sí lo es de cierta forma, ya que gracias a eso, fue posible encontrarte, de no ser por eso, nunca hubiéramos sabido de ti, hubieras sido un nieto no reconocido— comento la rubia para tomar del rostro a su nieto. —Pero ahora eso cambiara, ahora estamos aquí para ti, ambos te protegeremos, y nunca estarás solo, nunca más lo estarás, no solo estamos nosotros, también está tú demás familia— dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa materna.

— ¿Tengo más familia? — pregunto el Uzumaki, haciendo que todos los Loud tuvieran un mal, mal presentimiento por eso.

—Sí, Kushina no era mi única hija, también tengo otra, se llama Mei, y es la hermana menor de tu madre. Y ella a su vez tiene dos hijas, Karin y Tayuya, son tus primas— dijo la rubia que saco su teléfono, para mostrarle a su nieto la foto de su segunda hija.

El blondo solo miro la foto de su tía, se parecía mucho a su madre, solo que su cabellera era más larga y rebelde, su larga melena pelirroja tenía forma de un árbol, pero dejando eso de lado, ella tenía unos bellos ojos de color verde, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y unos grandes pechos que parecían rivalizar con los de su abuela, así que no pudo evitar compararlos mentalmente, esas cosas que ambas tenían eran realmente peligrosas. Pero luego miro a las otras dos pelirrojas, ambas se miraban jóvenes, más que él, de seguro debían tener unos 14-16 años, la primera que estaba del lado derecho de su tía, usaba unos lentes, sus ojos eran rojos, como su ojo izquierdo, y en ella debía admitir que se miraban bellos, además su cabello era casi similar al de Mei y Kushina, ya que del lado derecho parecía un árbol, mientras del izquierdo era liso y largo como el de Kushina. Y la segunda pelirroja menor, ella se miraba a simple vista como una chica de carácter explosivo, su cabello era liso por completo, igual rojo que las otras dos, pero sus ojos eran negros, pero se notaba el parecido con las otras dos. Todas tenían un buen cuerpo, eran hermosas, realmente bellas.

—Ellas son tu otra familia, ellas de seguro estarán felices de verte y conocerte— confeso con seguridad la Senju.

—Y ellas no son las únicas, Minato tenía un hermano menor, es decir, tu tío, su nombre es Seiji, tiene tres hijos, su hija mayor se llama Konan, ella tiene 17, su segundo hijo se llama Yahiko, y el último se llama Nagato, ambos tienen 14, son tus otros primos, aparte de esas pelirrojas dementes— dijo Jiraiya a su nieto, quien se sorprendió al saber que tenía más familia, eso era genial de cierta forma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? — pregunto Rita con dificultad, no queriendo saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Los dos adultos miraron a la familia anfitriona, ellos habían cuidado de Naruto desde que Minato y Kushina murieron, así que prácticamente eran su segunda familia.

—Bueno, para empezar, supongo que pagarles por todos los gastos que Naruto les causo, y claro, de mi parte corre darles una buena recompensa por haberlo cuidado por mucho tiempo, y solo darles mi eterno agradecimiento— respondió el albino mayor.

—Dijo lo mismo, yo también les pagare los gastos que Naruto les causo, y darles una buena recompensa por cuidarlo, y estar siempre agradecida con ustedes, no hay palabras para decir lo feliz que estoy por tener a mi nieto conmigo. Y bueno, solo pudo decirles que Naruto irá a Japón, somos su familia al final, comenzaremos a arreglar papeles, documentos, todo para que Naruto regrese con su familia, después de todo, tiene una gran responsabilidad que cumplir. Ahora que cumplirá los 18, estará listo para heredar mi compañía— confeso la Senju, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, excepto al albino.

— ¿Yo heredare tu empresa? — pregunto asombrado el oji-azul/rojo.

—Por supuesto, Kushina era la heredera original, pero cuando desapareció, tuve que buscar un nuevo sucesor. Y no puede ser Mei, ya que ella no está interesada en el negocio familiar, y siempre tuve mis esperanzas de volver encontrar a Kushina, pero ahora que sé que está muerta, tendría que seguir buscando, pero no lo haré ahora que estás tú, tú serás el heredero de Sen Industries— afirmo con seriedad Tsunade.

—Eso no sucederá— declaro el albino mayor con seriedad, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — confronto la rubia de grandes pechos con seriedad.

—Porqué Naruto heredara mi compañía— respondió con firmeza el Namikaze. —Naruto heredara mi compañía, al ser el primogénito, de mi primogénito, se convierte en el heredero oficial, así que él tomara el control de Nami Industries, y no hay discusión de eso— ordeno con seriedad y voz de mando el oji-negro, creando una tensión en ambos abuelos, mientras el rubio solo los miro detenidamente, ahora podía comprender la razón por la cual sus padres nunca le contaron la verdad, porque le ocultaron la existencia de sus abuelos.

—Eso no pasara— declaro Naruto tomando la palabra, llamando la atención de todos. —Escuchen, una parte de mí está realmente feliz de conocerlos, recuerdo que siempre le preguntaba a mamá y papá sobre ustedes, pero nunca me respondían, siempre me cambiaban de tema, o me decían que cuando fuera mayor me dirían todo. Siempre me preguntaba si tenía abuelos, si tenía más familia, y ahora que sé que tengo más familia, me alegro, quisiera conocerlos, quisiera verlos, hablar con ellos, compartir momentos con ellos, quisiera vivir con ellos— dijo el oji-azul/rojo, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de ambos abuelos, y los Loud se pusieran tristes por eso, ya que eso significaba que su hermano se iría de la casa. —Pero no lo hare— la sonrisa de ambos empresarios desapareció, y sorprendiendo a los demás.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Tsunade a su nieto.

—Yo quisiera conocer a mi demás familia, pero no lo hare, al menos, no por un tiempo— dijo para ponerse en el centro, mirando a toda su familia. —Yo no sé quisn soy ahora, y no digan algo como que soy Naruto Uzumaki, o Naruto Loud, no quiero que alguno diga una cosa así. Mi vida no es fácil ahora, yo estoy muy confundido de quien soy ahora, toda mi vida es un manojo de cuerdas hecha bola, yo estoy intentando arreglarla, quiero recordar quien era antes del accidente, quiero saber todo de mi vida pasada, y saber porque mi mente creo esas memorias falsas, como fue posible que las creara, hay miles de preguntas que necesito responder, dudas, huecos que responder sobre mi pasado, y no las puedo conseguir, y las necesito para saber quién soy, quien soy realmente, y que será de mi— declaro Naruto con una voz débil, mirando a toda su supuesta familia, quien no sabía que decir. —Yo… lo hable con la Dra. López, ella me dijo que en estos casos lo mejor siempre era recibir apoyo de familia y amigos, pero mi caso no es así, ella dice que algunas personas que pierden la memoria, la recuperan cuando se alejan, cuando deciden empezar una nueva etapa de vida, para que con el paso del tiempo, vayan recordando su vida. Y ese es mi caso, yo tengo que alejarme de todos ustedes, para lograr recordar quien era realmente— confeso con seriedad, mientras todos se quedaron callados ante eso. —Ella dice que con suerte recordare todo, y solo lo lograre si me aparto de ustedes, esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer solo, por mi propio bien— aseguro Naruto a su familia, quienes no aceptaban eso para nada. —Solo yo puedo resolver esto— termino de decir con seriedad el rubio a toda su familia.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Jiraiya y Tsunade a Royal Woods, y desde la decisión de Naruto de vivir solo, con el propósito de recuperar su memoria. Y claro, algunas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo, como la negación y rechazo de la familia Loud, quienes le rogaron al Uzumaki no irse, alegando que le darían su espacio si lo pedía, pero que no se fuera de la casa que lo vio crecer por 13 años, pero todo intento de detenerlo era en vano, su palabra era ley, y se mudaría de la casa Loud sin importar las protestas de las que se seguían llamando sus hermanas.

Por otra parte, los padres de la casa Loud tuvieron que detener a sus hijas, o al menos intentar detenerlas, ya que ellas terminaban peleando contra ellos por dejar que Naruto se fuera de sus vidas, que se alejara de ellas. Pero ellos le dijeron a todas que así debían ser las cosas, Naruto tenía derecho a irse si así lo deseaba, no podían obligarlo a tenerlo en la casa en contra de su voluntad, ya que eso prácticamente era secuestro, lo cual era un crimen.

Así que al final todas las hijas de la casa Loud aceptaron que Naruto se fuera, incluso Lincoln lo acepto a regañadientes, ya que no quería que su único hermano se fuera, pero no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la decisión del Uzumaki.

Por su parte Naruto busco un apartamento o lugar en donde pudiera vivir solo, y lo logro, pero costo mucho conseguir un apartamento que se acercara a las cosas que necesitaba, pero logro conseguirlo. Sus abuelos intentaron pagarle el alquiler, pero se negó, ya que les dijo que no deseaba la ayuda de nadie, así que con el dinero que tenía guardado en su cuenta bancaria, pago el primer mes del lugar. Y solo quedaba mudarse, y eso sucedió pronto.

Ahora el Uzumaki se encontraba cargando todas sus cosas en su nuevo carro, así es, ya tenía nuevo carro, solo que ahora era una camioneta, o mejor dicho, era una de las camionetas brindadas que sus abuelos trajeron, ellos le regalaron una de esas grandes camionetas, y aunque quiso negarse a recibirla, no pudo hacerlo cuando ambos le entregaron las llaves en sus manos, y no aceptaban tenerlas de vuelta, así que por esa razón logro conseguir un nuevo carro, más grande y caro que su primer auto. Y bueno, el oji-azul/rojo se encontraba mirando su cuarto, el cuarto que lo vio crecer por 13 años, las únicas cosas que se llevaba eran en su mayoría ropa nada más, después de todo, no podía llevarse su cama, o su ropero, o la Tv.

Pero si cosas pequeñas como ropa, DVD, su PS4, y demás cosas que tenía a la mano, y solo dejaba las cosas que no podía llevarse en la camioneta por falta de espacio, prácticamente dejaba las cosas grandes, y al hacerlo, notaba que su cuarto era demasiado grande, pero cuando tenía todas sus cosas se miraba pequeño. Y bueno, ahora solo se dedicaba a observar su habitación, y a los pocos segundos, Rita subió para ver el cuarto junto a su hijo, la rubia mayor solo camino hasta ponerse a la par de su retoño, mirando el cuarto que ella misma y su esposo construyeron para darle privacidad a Naruto, y sabían que llegaría el día que dejara ese cuarto, pero nunca pensaron que fuera antes de tiempo, y en esta situación, pero no podían obligarlo a que se quedara en la casa.

—Siempre supe que esto pasaría algún día… solo esperaba que no fuera antes de tiempo— comento con dolor la madre de la casa Loud, mirando la habitación casi vacía, solo los muebles grandes quedaron, y todo lo demás estaba empacado y en la camioneta. La rubia tomo la mano de su retoño para mirarlo a los ojos. —Por favor, quédate aquí, te juro que trataremos de darte tu espació, pero no te vayas de la casa— pidió Rita tomando la mano de su hijo, el oji-azul/rojo sintió el agarre, para luego tomar la mano de la mujer y soltarse.

—Lo siento Sra. Loud, pero es algo que debo hacer, le estoy agradecido por todo, pero tengo que encontrar las respuestas a mis preguntas, y no podré hacerlo si me quedo en un lugar como este— respondió Naruto para comenzar a alejarse de la mujer. —Gracias por todo— dijo el blondo para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras, dejando sola a la mujer que comenzó a sollozar, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba al ver a su hijo irse, viéndola como una desconocida, haciendo que sintiera el peor dolor que una madre pudiera sentir.

Naruto al bajar de su cuarto, se encontró con las que se suponía eran sus hermanas, y su pequeño hermano, los cuales tenían una mirada de dolor al verlo irse, así que solo camino entre ellos con algo de prisa, para bajar al primer piso, y encontrar a sus abuelos esperándolo en la puerta.

— ¿Listo? — pregunto Jiraiya al su nieto.

—Vámonos de aquí— respondió para salir de la casa, siendo seguido por Kurama, el Uzumaki solo camino hasta la camioneta y subirse, para encenderla e irse de la casa Loud, por su parte, los dos abuelos del rubio no perdieron tiempo y lo siguieron, después de todo, debían asegurarse que su nieto llegara a salvo a su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

Alguna vez se han preguntado qué tan rápido puede esparcirse un rumor en un pueblo considerado pequeño, bueno, puede ser tan rápido como el chasquido de unos dedos, o una bala, es solo cuestión de minutos para que todo el pueblo se entere de ese "algo" secreto de una persona. Y era claro que esto también le sucedería a Naruto, fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos se enteraran que provenía de dos familias que eran ricas, muy ricas realmente, ambas empresas eran conocidas por gran parte del mundo, y bueno, decir que muchos se sorprendieron era poco, a algunas personas casi les da un infarto al saber que siempre tuvieron a un multimillonario en el pueblo, eso fue una sorpresa para ellos.

Y para Naruto, bueno, parece que tenía una popularidad entre el pueblo, una que no recordaba gracias al accidente, pero esa popularidad aumento ahora que todos sabían de qué familia provenía.

Y regresando a la historia, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Naruto comenzó a vivir solo, en un complejo de apartamentos algo lujoso ubicado al final del límite de la ciudad. Ya era octubre, faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, y ahora se encontraba viendo por la ventana de su apartamento la lluvia invadir la ciudad, era fin de semana, así podía ver varios carros ir y venir debajo de la lluvia, mientras él estaba sentado junto a Kurama en lo que venía siendo una especie de sillón. Estaba tan concentrado viendo el exterior, que no noto como un par de brazos lo abrazaban del cuello, y esos brazos pertenecían a su mejor amiga Wendy.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? — pregunto la Corduroy con cierta preocupación. El oji-rojo/azul solo miro a su amiga, la cual habái venido este viernes a pasar la noche con él, ya que según sus palabras, le preocupaba que estuviera solo, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía ella, o Leika, o incluso Danny, ya que sus amigos han venido a pasar ciertas noches con él, y bueno, está no era la primera vez como dijo.

—Sí, solo estaba viendo la lluvia— respondió volviendo a ver las gotas de agua resbalar por su ventana. Y mientras lo hacía, podía ver el reflejo de su amiga, y el suyo también. Cualquier persona común pensaría que ellos dos eran una joven pareja, pero no eran más que amigos.

— ¿Piensas en tu familia? — pregunto la pelirroja que no dejaba de abrazar al rubio.

— ¿En cuál de todas? Esta la familia Loud, la familia Uzumaki, la familia Senju, y la Namikaze— dijo el blondo que solo miraba la ventana. —No sé en qué pensar realmente, hay muchas cosas que van y vienen en mi mente. Si pienso en los Loud, al poco tiempo comienzo a pensar en porque mis padres no me contaron de ellos, y otras veces tengo dolor de cabeza, y mis recuerdos se vuelven confusos que ya no sé qué diablos es real y que no— aclaro el oji-rojo/azul a su amiga, quien no sabía que decir realmente, sabía que la situación de Naruto era demasiado complicada, mucho para ser sinceros, y cualquier chico de su edad no podría soportar todos esos problemas que él tenía, ni ella podría hacerlo, y lo único que podía hacer, era estar al lado del Uzumaki para demostrarle que ella estaría a su lado siempre. —Algunas veces recuerdo a mis padres, recuerdo la voz de mi madre, a veces juro escucharla decir mi nombre, ella me llama para que coma o me bañe, o para regañarme por levantarme tarde. Y luego escucho la vos de la Sra. Loud, la escucho decir mi nombre, y a veces escucho su llanto, su risa, me vienen a la mente recuerdos de la vida que tuve con ellos. Y toda mi mente se vuelve un revoltijo— musito el blondo a su compañera, que solo miraba el reflejo de su amigo, podía notar la confusión, el dolor, la pena, su sufrimiento.

—No importa que decidas, no importa que problemas tengas. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te apoyare, yo nunca te dejare solo, incluso si llego a irme de tu lado, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón— confeso la pelirroja que hizo presión en su abrazo, para besar la cabeza del rubio, todavía lo amaba, nunca pudo olvidar su relación, sabía que debía salir adelante, dejar ese amor que tenía por Naruto, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, su corazón le gritaba que siguiera luchando, pero ya sabía el resultado de esa batalla. Ella perdería si se arriesgaba, así que se conformaría con estar a su lado como su "mejor amiga".

* * *

Hoy era 10 de octubre, por fin Naruto había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ya era considerado como un adulto. Y como tal, tenía su fiesta de cumpleaños, y hoy no era la excepción, a pesar de tener muchos problemas, los que eran sus amigos y familia lo llamaban y le enviaban mensajes para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, además de decirle que se preparara, ya que le estaban preparando una gran fiesta. Pero no estaba de humor para eso, hoy era miércoles, así que tenía clases, pero decidió faltar a clases, para venir al cementerio de Royal Woods, en donde sus padres estaban enterrados. En agosto sus padres cumplieron 14 años de haber muerto, 14 años que estuvo sin ellos, pero sus recuerdos falsos hacen ver esos 14 años como un 1 mes.

Hace un mes que despertó de su coma, así que para él, apenas había pasado 1 mes sin sus padres, pero la realidad era otra. Cuando se recuperó por completo, intento venir y visitar a sus progenitores, pero era demasiado difícil hacerlo, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para visitarlo, hasta ahora que decidió hacerlo en su cumpleaños.

El sentimiento de ver a sus padres enterrados, de ver sus nombres grabados en esos trozos de cemento, solo podía definirlo como doloroso, era demasiado difícil ver a sus progenitores bajo el suelo, y ese sentimiento de dolor solo parecía empeorar gracias al clima, y es que el día de hoy había amanecido nublado y frio, las hojas marchitas que habían en el cementerio bailaban en armonía junto al aire, el cual gracias a su fuerza, se podía escuchar su melodía por el lugar.

 **(Most Beautiful Music: I Could Almost Feel You by Owsey)**

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? — pregunto el blondo mirando las lapidas de sus padres, mientras tenía una expresión de enojo. — ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? ¿Acaso no prometieron estar siempre para mí? ¿Todo lo que ustedes me dijeron fueron mentiras? ¿Acaso no me amabas Okaa-san? — volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki con enojo, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. — ¡Respondan maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me dejaron solo?! ¡Sí tanto me amaban como decían, nunca me hubieran abandonado a mi suerte! ¡Ustedes son solo un par de mentirosos, los odios a ambos! ¡Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio! — grito con todas sus fuerzas el rubio mientras apretaba sus puños, además de llorar, para caer de rodillas al suelo, para posar sus manos en ambas lapidas. —Los odio… los odio… los odio… realmente los odio…— decía entre sollozos mientras les daba pequeños golpes a ambas lapidas, sus ojos estaban por completo húmedos, ahora si estaba liberando todo su dolor, todo su sufrimiento, todo el odio, toda su frustración y dudas salieron en el momento que comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. —Los extraño mucho… realmente me hacen falta… Okaa-san… Oto-san… yo los amo a los dos… los extraño todos los días… extraño escuchar su voz… extraño verlos a los dos… me duele no encontrarlos cada día… No sé porque mi cerebro creo esas memorias falsas, no entiendo porque me paso ese accidente, pero desde que eso ocurrió, mi vida se volvió un completo caos, no puedo pensar bien en nada, mi mente me traiciona a veces, juro que a veces escucho tu vos Okaa-san, escucho tu risa, tus regaños, escucho esas melodías que tú me tarareabas cada noche cuando me iba a dormir, puedo incluso sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, juro que te veo en varios lugares, y me duele recordarte, al igual que tú Oto-san, a veces recuerdo los consejos que me dabas, las pláticas sobre que me esperaba cuando fuera un adulto, lo bueno y lo malo de la vida, toda esa sabiduría que me diste me atormenta, me lastima recordarlos a ambos y saber que ya no están conmigo— dijo el oji-azul/rojo que se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. —A veces juro escuchar tu voz Okaa-san, pero luego escucho la voz de la Sra. Loud, escucho su risa, su voz, la escucho llamarme, y también recuerdo que ella me leía unos cuentos antes de dormir, o se quedaba conmigo y me cantaba hasta que yo me quedara dormido, y no sé si eso está bien, tú eres mi madre, me diste la vida y me cuidaste, me amaste con todo tu corazón, tú eres la primera mujer que me amo como soy, que me enseño muchas cosas sobre la vida, tú me enseñaste a ser un hombre gentil, alguien que respetara a la mujer y ayudara a quien lo necesitara. Y la Sra. Loud, ella también me enseño muchas cosas, como lo que era el amor hacia un hermano, a pesar de que no era su hijo de sangre, me demostró que no importa de dónde vengas o cual fuera tu pasado, puedes empezar de nuevo, ella es una mujer amable y linda, y agradable, y me recuerda mucho a ti, ambas me amaban, me querían con todo su corazón, ambas lo son todo para mí. Y eso es lo que confunde, ¿Quién de ustedes dos es mi verdadera madre? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? — pregunto ya calmado el Uzumaki, para poner sus palmas en las lapidas, como si esperara una respuesta. —No quiero olvidarte, siento que sí trato de volver a mi vida, pueda olvidarlos a ambos, y no quiero eso, yo quisiera regresar el tiempo, quisiera volver al pasado para verlos de nuevo, pero no puedo, esto es la vida real, no un maldito videojuego, o un estúpido anime, es la realidad. Y lo único que logra que no los olvide, es no tratar de avanzar, pero eso me frustra más, y sé que me lastima más, pero solo así puedo recordarlos— confeso al momento que agachaba la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que un par de brazos se extendieron, para abrazarlo con fuerza, el blondo levanto la cabeza para ver quien lo atrapo, y al hacerlo, se encontró con Rita Loud, la cual tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

— ¿Sra. Loud? ¿Cómo me encontró? — pregunto intrigado el rubio.

—Eres mi hijo, conozco los lugares a donde vas cuando quieres estar solo— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la oji-negra. — ¿Por qué no quieres que te encontremos? — pregunto la Loud, el blondo solo miro al frente para quedarse callados unos segundos.

—Solo quería estar solo al fin, quería un momento sin nadie a mi lado, solo quiero despegar mi mente de todos mis problemas— confeso el oji-azul/rojo la pregunta de su madrastra.

—Lo sé, estuve escuchando todo desde el principio— comento Rita que seguía abrazando al chico. — ¿Así que escucho todo? — era tonto hacer esa pregunta, ella misma la acababa de confesar que escucho toda su rabieta, así que solo sonrió ante eso.

—Patético no, soy un inútil, soy un estúpido niño que no decide que juguete comprar— musito el blondo.

—No, no es así mi pequeño. Tú no eres un inútil, ni tampoco estúpido, solo estás liberándote por fin, liberando todo lo que tienes dentro, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que tienes desde que despertaste de ese fatal accidente. Lo comprendo muy bien, me alegra ver que al fin estás expresándote— declaro la rubia para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su niño, mientras le sonreía, además de limpiar las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. —Escucha Naruto, yo sé que estás demasiado confundido ahora, debo pedirte una disculpa por no haber notado lo que te atormentaba, no miraba más allá de lo que quería, pero ahora sé todo lo que te atormenta, lo que te tiene confundido. Y para empezar, yo nunca podré reemplazar a Kushina, ella era tu verdadera madre, ella te dio la vida, te crió desde pequeño, y te volvió el hombre que res hoy, eres un chico maravilloso, un buen hijo de verdad, nunca lograre vencerla o reemplazarla de tu vida, y aunque así fuera, eso no es algo que yo deseara, después de todo, ella es tu madre, y siempre estará contigo en todo momento, puede que ella ya no esté aquí, pero siempre vivirá en tu corazón— dijo la mujer al momento que llevaba una de sus manos al corazón del Uzumaki. —Ella vivirá para toda la eternidad en tu corazón, y no tienes que preocuparte en olvidarla, ni tampoco a tu padre, ya que mientras recuerdes que ellos siempre vivirán en tu corazón, nunca los olvidaras, así que no tienes nada que temer, no debes tener miedo de seguir adelante. Yo no quiero que tú me veas como un reemplazo o como una usurpadora, no quiero que pienses en mí como una réplica de Kushina, piensa en mí como otra madre, eso es algo que a mí me gustaría mucho realmente, pero no te obligare a hacer eso, yo quiero que tú lo hagas por cuenta propia. Y sabes, hay un dicho que dice que padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría. Y bueno, como dije, quisiera que me vieras como una segunda madre, sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer y cuidar como a los demás, es cierto que no eres hijo de mi sangre, pero eso no me importa a mí, para mí y los demás siempre serás parte de nuestra familia, siempre serás mi pequeño retoño, mi angelito, mi bebe, y no importa lo que unos papeles o los demás digan, para mí siempre serás mi hijo Naruto— confeso la Loud mientras sollozaba con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Uzumaki vuelva a sollozar ante esas palabras. —Lynn y yo no queremos reemplazar los recuerdos, y mucho menos los lugares de tus padres, nosotros solo queremos que tú seas feliz, y puedes serlo, y eso lo sé, puedes ser feliz al recordar a tus padres y vivir con nosotros, puedes lograrlo, yo sé que puedes lograrlo… yo… yo quiero ver de nuevo a mi bebe sonreir, verlo en la casa, escuchar su sonrisa, yo quiero que tú vuelvas conmigo mi niño— exclamo entre llanto la rubia, el blondo no soporto ver a su madre llorar.

— ¡Mamá! — dijo el oji-azul/rojo para abrazar a la rubia, mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

— ¡Mi pequeño! — dijo alegre la Loud para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, por fin podía volver a abrazar a su niño, luego de tanto sufrimiento, su hijo estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos… su hijo.

 **(Fin Most Beautiful Music: I Could Almost Feel You by Owsey)**

* * *

Luego de haberse desahogado por fin, de haber llorado abrazados por un buen par de minutos, y de haberse despedido de los padres del Uzumaki. Los dos rubios se encontraban ahora sentados en una cafetería, disfrutando de un café en esa tarde fría, y para hablar de lo que pasaría ahora.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucederá ahora hijo? — pregunto Rita queriendo saber que decidiría su hijo ahora.

—Bueno, aunque ahora ya arregle ese problema sobre aceptar la muerte de mis padres, y darme cuenta que ellos siempre estarán conmigo, y que debo seguir con mi vida. Pero aún quedan otros problemas que tengo que resolver, aún tengo dudas, debo saber la verdad de porque mis padres se fueron de Japón y nunca me contaron que tenía familia, debo confirmar lo dicho por mis abuelos, además de que ahora soy el heredero de dos grandes empresas, todavía necesito encontrar algunas respuestas— dijo el blondo mirando a su madre a los ojos. —Pero a pesar de eso, quiero agradecerte realmente, es decir, tú me cuidaste cuando mis padres murieron, me has tratado como un hijo más, y estoy sumamente agradecido por eso, y no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo, solo puedo decirte gracias, y que te quiero mucho... mamá— respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, haciendo que parte de las preocupaciones de la oji-negra se fueran al escuchar a Naruto llamarla mamá.

—Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada, no importa si eres mi hijo o no, yo siempre te voy a amar con todo mi corazón mi pequeño Naru, y aunque me hubiera gustado escuchar que regresarías a casa, respetare tu decisión de seguir viviendo solo, y también debes saber que si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarnos, estamos para ayudarte querido, las chicas están para ayudarte, yo estoy para ayudarte— musito la Loud tomando las manos de su hijo, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Lo sé mamá, sé que te tengo a ti y a las chicas, y te llamare si lo necesito, ya no te preocupes de nada— aseguro el blondo.

—Bien, entonces… ¿listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? — pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa la mujer, era claro que no dejaría sin fiesta de cumpleaños a su retoño.

—Bueno, creo que a mamá y papá les hubiera gustado celebrar mis 18, y además, a ti te gustaría que lo celebrara, así que, sí, vamos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños— respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo para ver una gran felicidad en el rostro de su madre, sinceramente, ver esa sonrisa radiante lo aliviaba, y la extrañaba, no sabía porque, pero verla sonreír de nuevo era lindo de cierto modo.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a casa, todos estarán felices de verte de nuevo, vamos a casa… hijo— y así, los dos rubios decidieron salir de la cafetería, con destino a la casa Loud, para celebrar el cumpleaños No. 18 de su hijo.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	17. Chapter 17 Naruto y Maggie

**Muy buenas tardes amigos, aquí yo con uno de esos one-shot que les había mencionado hace tiempo, y sí, de seguro muchos están esperando que actualice el crossover de naruto y my hero academia, y quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en ellos, quizás lo tenga para el domingo en la noche, pero tendre que ver mi tiempo libre, de igual forma, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que algunos le han dado a mi segundo fic con estás dos series, tanto aquí en fanfiction como en wattpad, y solo puedo decir gracias.**

 **Y también quiero decir que esté no era el único que hare de Naruto con alguna chica del mundo de the loud house, y acepto sugerencias, y sin más que decir, los dejo con este capítulo especial, el cual no será tan largo como otros, y creo que algo estoico y perezoso de escribir, pero está vez me decidí hacerlo pequeño, pero bueno, elijan que chica debe ser la siguiente.**

* * *

Naruto y Maggie.

Naruto Loud, un chico de 17 años de un pequeño pueblo llamado Royal Woods, ubicado en el estado de Michigan. Era un muchacho conocido en todo el pueblo por varias razónes, una de ellas era porque pertenecía a la familia Loud, una familia realmente numerosa, y demasiado ruidosa, por no decir que medio famosa, y la otra, bueno, era el chico que todo mujer quería tener en su cama, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que además tenía unas peculiares marcas en las mejillas como bigotes de gato, además de eso, era un chico que de pequeño gano una fama por ser bueno en todos los deportes, haciendo que la escuela ganara varios premios de primer lugar, y por si eso fuera poco, era un excelente estudiante, buenas notas, todos los maestros lo amaban, y no solo ellos, ya que algunos padres lo querían, y querían que fuera amigo de sus hijos, con el propósito de que ellos se contagiaran con esa responsabilidad que soltaba.

Sí, sin duda alguna era el mejor estudiante que pudiera haber, o mejor dicho, el mejor chico que pudiera existir, era todo un rompecorazones, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Pero para su corazón solo existía una persona, una chica, una pre-adolescente, ya que la chica que amaba apenas tenía 13 años, sabía que eso estaba mal, después de todo, él tenía 17 años, casi cumplía los 18, y lo que cometía era un crimen, pero la amaba, y lo mejor de todo, su amor era correspondido.

Y ahora, el rubio se encontraba en la entrada del cine del centro comercial de Royal Woods, esperando la llegada de su novia, hoy era viernes por la noche, y precisamente hoy se estrenaba una película de terror llamada "El ojo de Lucifer", y como era un estreno, había algo de movimiento en el cine, así que tenía que ver pasar a varios chios y chicas, en su mayoría emos, pero eso no le importaba para nada, solo le importaba pasar una bella noche con su amada.

— ¿Has estado esperándome por mucho tiempo? — fue la pregunta que una voz femenina le hizo al blondo, el cual se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica de 13 años, cabello negro el cual tenía teñido de color morado en las puntas, la cual tenía sombra de ojos negra, y pendientes negros, ella llevaba puesto una camisa roja, y uno pantalón negro entallado que definía su buena figura para tener apenas 13, ya que enmarcaba su cintura perfecta y un trasero redondo, además de llevar unas botas cafés, y una chaqueta negra, la niña en cuestión no era nadie más que Maggie Pingrey, hermana menor de la famosa Carol Pingrey, la cual es la archienemigo de su hermana Lori.

—No en realidad, solo llevo esperando 30 minutos— respondió con una sonrisa el Loud a la pequeña, la cual puso una pequeña sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con su forma de ser habitual.

— ¿Compraste las entradas? — pregunto la Pingrey al chico mayor, el cual saco dos boletos de cine.

—Fila del centro en el medio de todos, tenemos los mejores lugares para verla— aseguro el oji-azul, al momento que la pre-adolescente camino a su lado.

—Entonces que estamos esperando— dijo tomando la mano del rubio, quien sonrió para comenzar a caminar al cine con su novia, así es, Maggie era su novia, era gracioso el cómo terminaron junto, por no mencionar como se conocieron.

El rubio solo miraba a su novia mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y al hacerlo, no dudo en recordar el día que se conocieron. Ese día fue en el cumpleaños No. 13 de ella, lo recordaba porque ese día había recibido una llamada de su hermanito Lincoln, diciéndole que necesitaba la ayuda de Luan, ya que le estaban tirando pastel, y eso se debía a que su hermanito había robado el negocio de su hermana Luan, y fue a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no sabía que era una fiesta para emos, y Lincoln solo sabía manejar fiestas de niños pequeños, así que cuando comenzó su show, bueno, digamos que desde el comienzo todo indicaba que apestaría.

Así que el pequeño Loud de cabello blanco, llamo para pedir apoyo, y como en ese momento sus padres no estaban, el oji-azul tuvo que llevar a Luan a la fiesta, y al llegar, pudo notar la mirada de descontento de los padres, y bueno, podría decirse que la de los chicos, ya que ellos solo intentaban sacar a su hermanito de su escondite. Pero eso no paso, ya que Luan logro salvar la fiesta, recibiendo los aplausos de padres como de chicos. Y cuando todo termino, tuvo que comenzar a desmantelar el escenario, así como comenzar a guardar todas las cosas del negocio de Luan, pero mientras subía las cajas a su carro, vio a Maggie sentada en la banqueta, con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, cualquier otra persona la dejaría sola, no la molestaría ya que no era asunto suyo, pero al tener 10 hermanas, para él era común meterse en los problemas de ellas, así como ayudarlas.

—Sé supone que es tu fiesta, ¿no deberías estar celebrando todavía? — pregunto el oji-azul a la pequeña.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió con frialdad la pequeña.

—Tranquila, solo quiero conversar, no tienes que ser hostil— comento el blondo sentándose a la par de la chica, quien no dijo nada. —Así que tu nombres es Maggie Pingrey, déjame adivinar, ¿eres la hermana menor de Carol verdad? — pregunto el rubio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— ¿Acaso eres uno de esos estúpidos chicos que anda tras mi hermana? — pregunto con cierto enojo la pelinegra.

—No, solo soy un amigo de ella, no soy como los otros, así que no te pongas así, solo soy un simple amigo de ella— respondió el rubio la pregunta de la pelinegra, la cual pareció calmarse.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? — pregunto la pequeña emo al rubio.

—Bueno, aparte de ser conocida por ser una estudiante ejemplar y bella. Ella y yo somos compañeros en las clases de química, además de ser compañeros en el equipo de matemáticas, también somos compañeros de trabajo, y la conozco desde que tengo 10 años, así que por lo que te dije, sabes que somos amigos— respondió con una sonrisa el Loud, mientras la pequeña seguía con esa mirada de indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué Carol no pudo venir hoy? — pregunto Maggie al rubio.

—Norman, uno de nuestros compañeros tuvo un pequeño accidente, así que a veces algunos debemos cubrir sus turno, y hoy le toco a Carol— respondió Naruto la pregunta de la pequeña, la cual solo soltó un bufido.

—No hubiera sido mejor contratar a otra persona— comento la pelinegra.

—Sí, eso sin duda hubiera sido lo mejor, pero el accidente de Norman ocurrió en el lugar, así que el jefe no puede solo despedirlo luego del accidente— dijo el blondo mirando al frente.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le paso a ese idiota? — pregunto la Pingrey.

—Que una niña de tu edad diga "idiota" no está bien visto— regaño el rubio entrando en modo hermano mayor, solo para ver directo a los ojos de la pequeña. —Pero tienes razón, es un completo idiota, ya que Norman tuvo la brillante idea de limpiar los pisos del restaurante con patines, y eso termino en que fuera a golpearse contra varias mesas, y termino por romperse su brazo y pierna derecha— respondió el rubio, quien solo miro una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la niña, lo cual lo sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que miraba una buena sonrisa, la vio reírse en el acto de mimos de sus hermanos, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era más realista y linda. —Sí, en realidad aquí tengo unas fotos— declaro para sacar su teléfono, y enseñarle las fotos del accidente de su compañero, haciendo que la pelinegra se ría al ver el estado en que termino ese tipo.

—Que gracioso— comento Maggie, haciendo que el oji-azul sonría por eso.

—Sí— respondió Naruto para guardar su teléfono. —Sabes, me disculpo en nombre de mi hermanito, lamento que tu fiesta haya empezado mal por su culpa— se disculpó el Loud con la Pingrey.

—No, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo, solo a mamá se lo ocurriría contratar payasos para mi fiesta, cuando sabe que odio a los payasos— dijo la pelinegra al blondo.

—Sí, yo también los odio, verlos siempre sonriendo y con esas narices rojas, da cierto miedo verlos— comento el Loud.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Es decir, a mí me gusta lo terrorífico, pero los payasos siempre me han parecido demasiado creepys, siempre sonriendo como si nada— dijo con cierta emoción la pelinegra, al saber que alguien comprendía su odio o miedo a los payasos.

—Sí, parece que no tienen alma, ya sabes, que son solo cascarones de hombres que vendieron su alma— comento Naruto.

—Exacto, por fin alguien me entiende— dijo con euforia la cumpleañera al saber que tenía cierta similitud con Naruto.

—Naruto, es hora de irnos a casa— dijo Luan que aparecía de repente, rompiendo el ambiente de amistad del rubio y la pelinegra.

—De acuerdo, sube al auto con Lincoln— respondió el oji-azul para levantarse, y mirar a la pelinegra. —Muy bien Maggie, fue un gusto hablar contigo— se despidió el blondo para comenzar a caminar a su auto, pero se detuvo a medio camino para ver la chica y sonreírle. —Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños— le deseo el blondo a la pelinegra, la cual sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho, y sin notarlo, tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Ella solo noto como los Loud se iban de su casa, ella los conocía, bueno, casi todo el pueblo los conocía, después de todo, la familia Loud era conocida por ser demasiado ruidosa, ella conocía a Luan, ambas estaban en la misma clase. Y Naruto, bueno, Naruto era igual de famoso que su hermana Carol, incluso corría el rumor de que ambos andaban juntos, pero eso no lo podía afirmar ella, ya que no le preguntaba a su hermana si tenía novio, pero al pensar que ambos rubios estaban saliendo, no pudo evitar sentir enojo. Lo que la emo no sabía, es que lo que ella estaba sintiendo eran celos porque alguien le quitara lo que era suyo desde antes.

Para suerte para Maggie, su relación con Naruto no termino en una simple charla, ya que gracias al destino (y el hecho de seguirlo desde lejos), pudo encontrarlo más de una vez, ya sea en el centro comercial, a la hora de salida en la cual el blondo se ofrecía a llevarla a casa, o a veces cuando se miraban en los pasillos, y esos simples encuentros fueron subiendo de grado, al punto de que a veces ambos salían como amigos, salían al cine, iban al museo a ver exposiciones de artes góticas, o como la vez que ambos fueron a un concierto de rock. Y como era de esperarse, ambos comenzaron a sentir amor por el otro.

Naruto sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de una niña, era una niña ya que apenas tenía 13 años, la misma edad que su hermana Luan, pero la quería, ella era la única chica que le gustaba, con ella podía ser otro, y bueno, deseaba estar con ella, pero debido a su edad, y el hecho de que el próximo año debía empezar la universidad, bueno, no ayudaba para nada.

Y para Maggie, ella no le había contado a sus padres que salía con un chico que era 4 años mayor que ella, pero si con su hermana, solo le dijo que conoció a un chico especial, y que ella lo amaba, entonces su hermana le dijo que debía luchar por ese amor, y arriesgarse, además de eso, también le dijo que esperaba conocer a ese chico especial, pero claro, ella no diría que era Naruto, ya que al parecer a su hermana Carol le gustaba él.

Y bueno, ya que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, se decidieron declarar su mutuo amor, quedando los dos sorprendidos al saber que ambos se amaban, y ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar. Ambos decidieron comenzar a salir en secreto, ya llevaban al menos 5 meses de ser novios, y está no era su primera cita desde que comenzaron a salir. Ahora era diciembre, y las nevadas ya habían comenzado, faltaba poco para navidad, y ambos esperaban pasarla juntos, estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

* * *

(Para darle ambiente, pongan la canción Go f**k your self de Two Feet)

24 de Diciembre, residencia Loud.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la residencia Loud eran los gemidos de placer que Maggie soltaba, mientras era tocada por el amor de su vida, ambos se encontraban solos en la casa, así que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo para demostrar ese amor carnal que ambos tenían. El rubio besaba con pasión el cuello de la pelinegra, para luego levantar su blusa, y dejar expuestos unos pequeños pechos copa A que eran cubiertos por un sostén negro, no perdió tiempo y también se lo quito, para mirar unos pezones rosados, y luego comenzar a chuparlos con pasión, sacándole gemidos a la pelinegra que solo agarraba del pelo a su amado, mientras se excitaba al sentir un placer que nunca antes había conocido.

El blondo dejo de chupar los pequeños pechos de su novia, para levantarse y quitarse su camisa, dejando expuesto su bien formado cuerpo, para tener 17 años tenía el cuerpo que tendría un soldado o modelo. La pelinegra solo se quedó embobada al ver que su novio tenía un six-pack, por no decir esos grandes músculos que tenía, ahora sabía muy bien cómo fue que Naruto logro pelear contra todo el equipo de futbol solo para protegerla.

Ella no dudo en levantarse, para cambiar papeles y acostar a su novio en la cama, el Loud solo se dejó llevar, para luego ver la Pingrey levantarse, y enseñarle como rompía su pants de licra negro, mostrando una atrevida ropa interior incluso para ella.

— ¿Te gusta esto pervertido? — pregunto con una sonrisa pícara la pelinegra.

—Sí— respondió de inmediato el oji-azul hipnotizado al ver ese cuerpo esbelto, quizás no era el cuerpo de una chica mayor, pero Maggie tenía lo suyo, la sonrisa de la emo aumento al ver un bulto enorme en los pantalones de su novio, solo se sentó para quitar el cierre del pantalón del Loud, y luego bajarle el pantalón junto a su ropa interior, dejando expuesto el miembro de su novio, el cual termino por darle un golpe en la cara por su gran tamaño, por no decir largo.

—Q-Q-Q-Que grande— comento Maggie al ver el miembro erecto de su novio.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto el rubio a su novia. —Sí no quieres hacerlo, podemos dejarlo aquí— sugirió el rubio, pero solo miro a su novia subirse sobre él, y tomar su miembro para apuntarlo a su entrepierna.

—No, yo te amo mucho, y mientras seas tú, no tengo problemas en hacer esto— confeso para besar con amor y pasión a su novio, no le importaba hacer algo inmoral como tener sexo con alguien mayor, ya que ella lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella, y solo eso le bastaba para saber que siempre contaría con él para toda la vida.

* * *

Epilogo.

15 años han pasado ya, 15 años en los cuales la relación de Naruto y Maggie se mantuvo milagrosamente, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron.

Tener una relación como la de ellos tuvo sus consecuencias, las cuales iniciaron cuando Maggie tenía 16 años, ya que su relación con el Loud fue descubierta por su hermana. Carol se enteró cuando los vio besarse en una cafetería, y como ella sentía algo por el rubio, bueno, no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que su hermana saliera con el chico que amaba.

Lo cual llevo a que Carol revelara esa relación a su familia, y a la familia Loud, y no termino bien, ambas familias rechazaron esa relación, por no decir que el rubio tuvo una pelea con el padre de Maggie. Y algunas de sus hermanas no aceptaron su relación con ella, ya que al parecer ellas lo amaban a él, y como prácticamente no eran hermanos de sangre, él era adoptado, sus padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años, pero la familia Loud lo cuido ya que ellos eran amigos de sus padres, por esa razón paso a ser un Loud.

Y bueno, esas trágica conversación termino en la huida del Loud y la Pingrey, o mejor dicho, Naruto se llevó a Maggie cuando su familia no quiso saber nada de ella por haberse metido con un chico mayor que ella. Y eso fue un duro golpe para ella, por su parte el rubio, solo tuvo que sufrir el alejamiento de 5 de sus hermanas, mientras que las demás así como sus padres aceptaron su relación, y solo le desearon suerte. Para Naruto fue difícil vivir con Maggie, ya que al no tener el apoyo de su familia, tuvo que reemplazarla también, por no decir que tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde por mucho tiempo, ya que tenía que pagar la renta de su apartamento, y pagar por su educación, lo cual aumento cuando entro a la universidad.

Pero como dice el dicho, dios aprieta pero no ahorca, y eso le sucedió a la pareja. Luego de un tiempo, ambos habían conseguido unos buenos trabajos, Naruto se volvió el vice-presidente en una importante compañía de seguridad nacional, y Maggie se convirtió en una famosa abogada. Pero eso no fue todo, ambos se casaron y decidieron formar su familia.

Y hoy en el presente, se podía ver a la nueva familia Loud, la cual estaba conformada por Naruto, Maggie, y su hija Yukio, la cual hoy cumplía 6 años, y como tal, su familia le celebraba la fiesta. Naruto y Maggie compraron una casa en la ciudad, no era como vivir en los suburbios de Royal Woods, pero no se quejaban, habían conseguido una buena casa, una lo suficientemente grande para su familia. Y como tal, buscaron una que fuera buena para dar una fiesta.

Naruto solo miraba a su hija jugar con sus primos, y con algunos de sus amigos, además de ver a algunas de sus hermanas, podía ver a Lori junto a su novio Bobby, a su hermana Lana junto a su novio, a su hermano Lincoln que estaba junto a su esposa Ronnie Ann, también podía ver a Lisa y Lily, y a su hermana Lucy, la cual hablaba con Maggie. Estaba feliz de ver a gran parte de su familia y amigos, pero estaba triste al no ver a sus otras hermanas, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lynn y Leni no asistieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, como todos los años desde que ella nació. Así como no ver a los padres de Maggie ni a Carol, ambos sabían que su relación iba a tener consecuencias, y esas eran, pero no se arrepentía por eso, ninguno de los dos lo hacía realmente.

— ¿Pensando en las otras? — pregunto Lucy a su hermano, el oji-azul solo miro a su hermanita.

—Sí, es solo… me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para ver a su sobrina, aunque les estoy agradecidas por enviarle un regalo, no es lo mismo que tenerlas aquí— respondió el Loud a su hermanita.

—Se les pasara, algún día sin duda alguna, ellas verán la realidad— dijo la pelinegra tratando de reconfortar a su hermano mayor.

— ¿En realidad crees eso? Ya han pasado 15 años, y realmente no miro que eso pueda suceder. Estoy agradecido con ellas por siempre enviarle un regalo a Yukio, pero me gustaría que ellas la vieran crecer, quiero que mi hija viva con toda su familia, y no hablo solo de las chicas, también quisiera que conociera a sus otros abuelos y su otra tía— confeso el blondo. —A veces Maggie se pone a llorar cuando piensa en su familia, ella creé que no la miro, o intenta parecer calmada, pero no me puede engañar a mí, soy su esposo, y verla así me duele a mí, quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero que siempre sonría, pero eso a veces me es imposible cuando piensa en su familia. Yo solo quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí, para ver su bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me enamoro la primera vez que la ví— musito con una sonrisa llena de amor el blondo, mientras miraba a su esposa, a la mujer de su vida.

—Ese amor que sientes por ella es demasiado grande, con razón las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad contigo— dijo Lucy al ver ese verdadero amor que unia a Naruto y Maggie.

—Yo siempre voy a amar a las chicas, pero es un amor de hermanos, al igual que con ustedes, siempre las voy a amar como mis hermanas, pero el amor que siento por Maggie y ahora Yukio va más allá de lo que uno puede imaginar. Por esa razón no pude aceptar ese amor que ellas tenían hacía mí, yo no las amaba de esa forma, y además, estoy seguro que yo no era el hombre indicado para ellas, el amor de sus vidas está afuera, y rezo todos los días para que ellas encuentren la felicidad— comento Naruto a su hermanita, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—A pesar de todo este tiempo, y aunque ellas no te hablen, sigues velando por ellas— murmuro la pelinegra a su hermano.

—Son mis hermanas, nuestras hermanas, siempre voy a velar por el bienestar de cada una de ustedes, yo solo deseo que encuentren la felicidad, así como Lori y Lincoln lo hicieron, y estoy seguro que lo harán— señalo el rubio a sus hermanos, los cuales estaban felizmente casados, y ya con hijos.

—Sin duda alguna lo harán, y también verás que ellas olvidaran todo, después de todo, somos familia— declaro Lucy para irse a hablar con otros invitados, al momento que el rubio miraba a su hija venir corriendo hacía el.

— ¡Papi! — grito con una sonrisa la pequeña Yukio, el rubio solo extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su pequeña.

Yukio es una niña de cabellera rubia oscuro, ojos morados, quien usaba un vestido blanco, junto a unas zapatillas negras, su cabello era largo como su madre, y el cual tenía atado en dos coletas, su piel era pálida como la de su madre, ella era la perfecta combinación de ambos padres.

— ¿Qué sucede Yukio? — pregunto el rubio a su hija.

— ¿Cuándo comeremos pastel? — pregunto con una sonrisa la rubiecita a su progenitor.

—Pronto querida— respondió Naruto que iba a ir con su esposa, pero escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar. —Ven, vamos a ver quién toca— dijo el blondo para ir hasta la puerta, y al momento que la abrió, se sorprendió al ver quien tocaba.

—Hola hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo— fue lo que dijo Lynn con una sonrisa.

—Lynn— dijo el Loud al ver a su hermanita.

—Y no solo es ella— escucho el rubio otra vos conocida, para ver a su hermana Luna, y luego ver como aparecían Leni, Luan y Lola.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo hermano mayor— dijo Lola con una sonrisa.

—Chicas— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio al ver a sus hermanas.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas papi? — pregunto Yukio al ver a todas esas chicas. — ¿Ella es la pequeña Yukio? — pregunto Leni al ver a la niña en los brazos de su hermano.

—Sí, Yukio, ellas son tus otras tías— presento el rubio a su pequeña.

—Ven aquí pequeña, yo soy tu tía Leni— dijo la rubia de gran corazón, la cual tomo en sus brazos a la hija de su hermano.

— ¿Tú también eres hermana de mi papí? — pregunto la pequeña.

—Sí, así es, al igual que ellas, todas nosotras somos tus tías Yukio— respondió Luan con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto el Loud a su familia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso una tía no puede venir a ver a su sobrina? — pregunto con burla Lola.

—No, no es eso lo que dijo, es solo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las vi, y bueno, que hayan venido hoy aquí— explico Naruto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos dimos cuenta que no debíamos seguir sin hablar, entendimos todo al fin, y bueno, aquí nos tienes— respondió Lynn a la pregunta de su hermano, quien sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Cariño, ¿Quién es? — pregunto Maggie que llego hasta la puerta, para ver a las otras hermanas de su esposo. —Hola— saludo la pelinegra con tensión, después de todo, la última vez que se vieron no termino para nada bien entre ellas, hubo golpes y moretones.

—Corazón, ellas vinieron a la fiesta de Yukio— respondió el blondo guiñándole el ojo, lo cual la pelinegra entendio.

—Oh, entonces hazlas pasar, es de mala educación tenerlas en la puerta— ordeno Maggie.

—Gracias Maggie, a nosotras nos alegra ver que nos aceptas, luego de lo que paso— agradeció Luna.

—No hay problema alguno, después de todo ustedes son hermanas de Naruto, y las tías de Yukio, no voy a alejarla de que conozca a su familia— respondió Maggie con una sonrisa, dejando entrar a las demás chicas Loud.

—Gracias— agradecieron todas con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio sonría al ver a su familia de nuevo, iba a cerrar la puerta luego de que sus hermanas entraran, pero alguien detuvo la puerta a último momento.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? — pregunto interesado el oji-azul que abrió la puerta para ver que lo detenía, y al hacerlo, se quedó sorprendido al ver quien era… otra vez.

— ¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta? — pregunto Carol, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Carol? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

—Que no es obvio, vinimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yukio— dijo la rubia extrañando al rubio, pero luego noto como los padres de Maggie aparecieron a los lados con regalos, así como ver a un hombre de cabello café, ojos negros, y quien usaba un pantalón caqui junto a una camisa blanca, mientras cargaba a un niño de cabello rubio en sus brazos, de unos 3 años.

— ¿Podemos pasar? — dijo la madre de Maggie al rubio, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—Por supuesto, pasen adelante— ofreció el rubio, haciendo que pasen los nuevos invitados, antes de cerrar, saco la cabeza para ver a ambos lados, y al notar que no había nadie más, decidió cerrar la puerta, solo para ver como su esposa abrazaba a sus padres, y su hermana, además de ver como su hija era abordada por su demás familia, solo pudo sonreír y mirar con amor a su esposa.

—Te dije que las cosas se arreglarían— dijo Lucy apareciendo al lado de su hermano.

— ¿Cuándo orquestaste todo esto? — pregunto el rubio.

—Hace tiempo, me tomo un buen tiempo conversarlos a todos de perdonarlos, pero una vez que les enseñe las fotos de Yukio, y les dije que gracias a su estúpido resentimiento estaban perdiendo bellos momentos, solo fue cuestión de que tú hablaras con ellos— enseño Lucy su teléfono, el cual tenía una llamada con Lola.

—Muchas gracias Lucy, realmente gracias por haber hecho esto posible— agradeció el oji-azul abrazando a su hermana.

—Somos hermanos, no hay problema alguno— dijo la chico gótica. —Ahora, vamos a partir el pastel, ya tengo hambre— pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al padre.

—De acuerdo— dijo el blondo que solo suspiro con alivio, mientras sonreía al ver ese bello cuadro, toda la familia Loud y Pingrey estaba reunida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yukio, y por fin podía ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su esposa, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la vio feliz realmente, es decir, ella era feliz al tener a Yukio, pero ahora se miraba más alegre por tener a sus padres, y a su hermana en el cumpleaños de su hija.

—Muy bien todos, llego la hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera— ordeno el rubio a todos, al momento que miraba como todos se acercaban al pastel de su hija, y su retoño solo se sentó con una sonrisa mientras tenía a todo su familia reunida, por fin estaba toda su familia para celebrar su cumpleaños, y sin duda alguna, este sería el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, si les gusto, espero sus reviews, así como también pueden dar su sugerencia para la siguiente pareja. Y bueno, no estoy seguro si hay personas que leen todos mis fics, y hay algunos que buscan una forma para comunicarse conmigo, así que aquí les dejo mis redes sociales.**

 **Twitter:** **https:*/twitter.*com/*EnrikeLW**

 **Facebook: https:*/*/www.*facebook.*com/*garcia*hyuuga?*ref=*bookmarks**

 **Solo borren los asteriscos, y si no tiene el htps, y las barras diagonales, pues tendrán que ponerselas, ya saben, a veces fanfiction no deja poner los link completos, o elimina. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí estoy con otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les vaya a gustar como los capítulos anteriores, y como tal, también espero sus comentarios, y pedirles paciencia para que actualice los demás fic, no he tenido mucho tiempo, así que pido paciencia por favor.**

 **Y sin mas que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 16.

Caos era la palabra perfecta para definir todo el alboroto que había en la escuela, la razón era muy simple, se acercaba el baile de fin de otoño, una tradición que la escuela tenía, en la cual como dice su nombre, realizaban un baile para darle la despedida a otoño, y darle una grata bienvenida al invierno. Y por tal, ahora la mayoría de alumnos, ayudaba a decorar el gimnasio para dicho baile, el cual tenía una temática que acordara con el invierno, es decir, había muchas decoraciones de color blanco por todo el lugar, así como azules.

Lo que era el escenario tenía ya listo los instrumentos para una banda, además de un gran cartel que le daba la bienvenida a todos, y al invierno. Y ya que esto debía hacerse antes de terminar noviembre, algunos estudiantes se quedaban hasta tarde ayudando en la presentación del lugar, mientras otros cuantos buscaban la forma de conseguir cosas como estatuas de hielo, dinero para comida, o lo que muchos querían conseguir, una buena banda que tocara para la fiesta, mientras otros buscaban dinero para comprar sus trajes, las chicas para comprar un vestido de ensueño, y los chicos un esmoquin para impresionar.

Pero claro, eso no era todo lo que hacían, ya que algunos incluso seguían invitando a sus posibles amores de por vida, en esta época del año era común ver como varios chicos y chicas se confesaban entre ellos, así como que varios chicos intenten invitar a las chicas populares o viceversa. Y para Naruto Uzumaki este era el caso, el rubio se encontraba guardando en su mochila más cartas de chicas que lo invitaban al baile de otoño.

— ¿Otra vez dejaron cartas en tu casillero? — fue la pregunta que Sam le hizo al rubio, quien solo guardaba esas invitaciones.

—Sí, increíblemente son más que las del año pasado— respondió mientras guardaba las últimas, para luego cerrar su casillero y mirar a su amiga. —Creo que ser heredero de dos compañías multimillonarias tiene sus ventajas— dijo con sarcasmo el blondo, refiriéndose a que tenía más problemas que antes.

— ¿Tan malo es eso? Es decir, si yo fuera tú, compraría todas esas cosas que siempre hemos visto y deseamos— dijo la rubia que comenzó a caminar a la par de su amigo.

—Sí, y está es la forma más sencillo de cumplirlo para algunos— señalo el blondo las cartas.

— ¿Y qué harás con ellas? — pregunto la rockera.

—Rechazarlas claro está— respondió el blondo a la pregunta de su amiga.

— ¿Ni una te interesa? — pregunto Sam interesada.

—No realmente, estoy seguro que la mayoría solo quiere salir conmigo por ser "rico" ahora, así que no me interesa— aclaro el blondo.

— ¿Entonces con quien iras al baile? — pregunto la chica.

—Con nadie, es más, no vendre al baile— confeso el blondo como si nada.

— ¿Pero por qué? Al menos deberías venir, aunque sea para tomar ponche— comento la rubia.

—Es exactamente por eso que no vendre, no quiero venir solo para beber ponche cuando en mi casa lo puedo hacer. Y en segundo lugar, cuando no tenía novia, y ni Danny, Wendy y Leika tampoco tenían pareja, los cuatro decidíamos venir como parejas, ya sabes, a veces bailaba con Leika y otras con Wendy. Pero ahora que Danny tiene novia, no puedo simplemente venir con ambas, o elegir a una, así que prefiero no venir para evitar eso— confeso Naruto con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué tal si vienes con alguien más? — pregunto la rockera deteniendo al oji-azul/rojo.

— ¿Y con quien sugieres que venga? ¿Con alguna de las chicas que dejo estás notas? Las cuales por cierto de seguro solo me quieren invitar porque quieren mi dinero, el cual graciosamente no es mío… al menos no todavía— dijo el Uzumaki a su amiga.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? — propuso la rockera con una sonrisa. —Solo piénsalo, así harás que dejen de invitarte, y te quitaras de encima a esas caza fortunas— explico con una sonrisa Sam. —Además, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, y sabes que yo no soy como ellas— termino de decir la rubia, el Uzumaki solo miro a su amiga, tenía razón con eso, si todos sabían que ya tenía pareja para el baile, de seguro dejaría de recibir esas cartas, y también estaba el hecho de que Sam no iba tras su dinero, la conoce desde los 10 años, así que no había problema alguno.

—Bueno, en realidad tienes razón en todo— dijo el blondo pensativo, sin notar una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de la rockera. —Samantha Sharp, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de otoño conmigo? — pregunto el rubio a la rockera, la cual sonrió ante eso.

—Por supuesto que sí— acepto la oji-negra con felicidad, el Uzumaki solo sonrió, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que fueron observados por una persona misteriosa. —Oye por cierto, ¿Quién te regalo ese bonito collar? — pregunto la Spark señalando el collar que el rubio tenía en su cuello, el Uzumaki solo agarro su collar, era un hermoso collar oscuro con tres gotas de cristal rojo, una era larga mientras las otras que eran pequeñas lo rodeaban.

—Este collar es de mi madre— respondió con una sonrisa el blondo.

—Es muy bonito realmente— elogio la rockera al ver la sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro, debía admitirlo, ver esa sonrisa solo hacía que se enamorara aún más del rubio, ella lo amaba, y ver que sonreía era un gran regalo para ella.

—Mi abuela Tsunade dice que este collar tiene siglos con la familia Senju, dice que perteneció a un familia llamado Hashirama Senju, unos de los hombres que logro hacer que Japón avanzara, y cuando el murió, se lo entrego a su primogénito, el cual se lo entrego a su hijo, y así sucesivamente, hasta hace mucho tiempo cuando mamá tenía 8 años, la abuela se lo dio, y bueno, ella lo mantuvo guardado por mucho tiempo— comento el rubio esa pequeña historia, asombrando a la rubia, si eso era cierto, ese collar debía tener no solo un gran valor sentimental, sino también uno monetario. —Según la leyenda que la abuela me contó, una diosa le entrego este collar a Hashirama por su buen corazón, y supuestamente ayuda a encontrar el amor de tu vida, parece que el cristal del medio cambia de color, y se vuelve blanco cuando tu alma gemela está cerca— dijo el oji-azul/rojo, llamando la atención de la rockera.

— ¿Quieres decir que se vuelve blanco si estás cerca del amor de tu vida? — pregunto incrédula la oji-negra.

—Supuestamente sí, o al menos eso es lo que Tsunade-Baachan dijo, realmente no creo en eso, pero no puedo afirmar que algo así no pueda ocurrir. A diferencia de Lisa que se basa en puros hechos científicos, yo he sido algo escéptico sobre estas cosas, puede que sea verdad eso de cambiar de color cuando estás con tu alma gemela, o solo un cuento— respondió Naruto.

—Ya veo, y ¿Cómo lo encontraste? — interrogo Sam.

—Mamá encontró una caja mía en el sótano, parece que tenía varias cosas que decidí guardar bien, que incluso las olvide. Pero eso debió ser cuando tenía 5, con el paso del tiempo los olvide, en realidad, me encontré con otras cosas, pero no las he revisado todavía, me petrifico a último momento cuando decido ver que más guarde de ellos— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la rockera solo tomo de la mano al oji-rojo/azul, para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida.

—Hey, aquí estoy yo para ti, sabes que también puedes contar con mi apoyo cuando lo quieras, siempre voy a estar para ti— declaro con una sonrisa dulce Sam, el Uzumaki solo sonrió con naturaleza, estaba agradecido por tener amigos como ella.

—Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy por tenerte en mi vida— agradeció el rubio la amabilidad y comprensión de la oji-negra, pero para Sam eso sonó como una especie de confesión, haciendo que se sonrojara por eso, escuchar eso era bello para ella.

* * *

Era fin de semana, el Uzumaki se encontraba en su apartamento viendo tranquilamente la caja que su madre Rita le entrego, esa caja la había olvidado por completo, cuando se fue de la casa Loud, pensó que se había traído todo con él, pero no fue así, y uno pensaría que al aceptar ya la muerte de sus padres, y aceptar a los Loud como su familia, o al menos a Rita como su madre, regresaría a esa casa de locos, pero no era tan sencillo, no estaba listo para eso, o mejor dicho, ya no debía volver a esa casa, ya era un adulto.

Y se supondría que debía buscar un trabajo para pagar su renta, para comprar comida, ropa y demás cosas que necesite, pero digamos que no se tenía que preocupar por… el resto de su vida. Su cuenta bancaria contaba ahora con al menos 1 millón de dólares, y seguía aumentando con el paso del tiempo, y eso era gracias a su contrato que tenía con Daphne Blake, la diseñadora de modas que cada cierto tiempo le depositaba dinero de las ventas de ropa que uso, por no decir de mercancía que ella creo de su imagen, y la cual se vendía como pan caliente.

Y hablando de ella, ha tenido contacto con la diseñadora, los dos han tenido charlas por Skype, en la cual generalmente hablaban de su estado, la pelinaranja se preocupaba mucho por él, y bueno, también le pregunto si era cierto eso de que era un heredero a dos empresas multimillonarias, parece ser que casi todo el mundo lo conocía ahora, más de lo que debían, y solo pudo decirle que era cierto, y para su sorpresa, la chica no se sorprendió al saber eso, pero bueno.

Como iba diciendo, no se tenía que preocupar mucho por trabajar ahora, y de todos modos, no tenía trabajo por ahora, luego de que se recuperara casi por completo, renuncio a su trabajo en el restaurante familiar, no fue fácil dejarlo, ya que podía recordar los buenos momentos que hizo en ese lugar, pero en su estado actual no podía trabajar, estaba por completo enredado con su pasado y futuro, no cabe decir que sus compañeros se pusieron tristes, y que trataron de convencerlo de que se quedara, pero su decisión era definitiva, y bueno, sus compañeros le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, y claro, le desearon lo mejor, y también le dijeron que pasara de vez en cuando a verlos, o al menos que no fuera un desgraciado y les comprara un mísero café.

El recordar eso solo pudo sonreír, no olvidaría para nada a sus amigos del trabajo, además, iba a verlos de vez en cuando, aunque ahora que sabían que era un chico multimillonario, a veces los malditos le subían el precio a todo, y no era solo por 5 dólares, una vez que fue a tomar un café mediano junto a un trozo de pastel, ellos le cobraron mil dólares, claro que eso era una broma, solo era divertido recordar esas cosas. De cualquier modo, solo suspiro mientras miraba la caja que tenía sobre la mesa de café en medio de su sala, con temor y mientras sus manos temblaban, destapo la caja, para ver varias cosas que nunca pensó volver a ver.

Lo primero que saco fue un viejo álbum de fotos de pasta dura de color rojo, soplo el álbum para deshacerse del polvo que tenía, lo dejo a un lado para sacar una cámara instantánea, así como una cámara de video como la de Luan, también saco unos cables que parecían ser de la cámara de video y los cuales también podían conectarse a la Tv, también saco una pequeña montaña de postales del mundo, así como cartas que estaban bien amarradas para que no se perdieran, también saco un disco en blanco, y un sobre que parecía tener unas llaves adentro, pero de todo lo que había en esa caja, la cosa que parecía ser más importante era una pequeña caja de madera roja brillante, la cual tenía unos bordes dorados, solo la abrió para encontrar dos anillos, pero no eran unos simples anillos, eran los anillos de bodas de sus padres, solo se quedó inmóvil al ver los anillos, y luego de unos segundos los puso sobre la mesa, para luego mirar que la caja estaba vacía por completo, ya no había nada, así que solo la tiro al suelo, mientras miraba todas las cosas que guardo de sus padres cuando ellos murieron, quizás ya había cerrado esa puerta, pero no dejaría esas cosas sin ver, quería saber más de ellos, conocer más de sus vidas, y la mejor forma para hacer eso posible, era ver todas las cosas que encontró en esa caja.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿Cuándo volverá nuestro hermano mayor? — preguntaron Lola y Lana a su madre, la rubia solo dejo de comer, mirando la expresión en el rostro de sus hijas, y ver como sus demás hijas la miraban.

—Sí, ¿Cuándo regresara Naruto a casa? — pregunto Lincoln a su madre, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue de la casa, y lo extrañaba, después de todo era su hermano mayor, y también extrañaba jugar con él.

—No es tan fácil Lincoln— dijo Lynn padre a su niño.

— ¿Cómo que no es tan fácil? Ya recupero la memoria, se supone que debería volver— declaro el albino ante esa respuesta de su padre.

—Sí, pero apenas ha recuperado parte de sus memorias, no está bien todavía— comento Rita con seriedad a su hijo, y luego mirar a sus demás hijas. —Escuchen, yo sé que sigue siendo difícil para ustedes vivir sin Naruto, igual lo es para mí, también para su padre— dijo la rubia mayor a sus niños. —Él siempre ha estado con nosotros, los cuido de pequeños a cada uno de ustedes, comprendo muy bien que lo extrañen, pero al menos deben alegrarse al saber que poco a poco está recobrando sus recuerdos, y prueba de ello es que vino a celebrar su cumpleaños en la casa. Sé que eso no suena mucho, pero eso es mejor a que no nos quiera cerca, solo denle más tiempo, ya verán que volverá a casa, y seremos una familia otra vez— aseguro con una sonrisa Rita Loud a sus hijas, e hijo, ella también extrañaba ver a Naruto todos los días en la casa, pero estaba feliz de saber que poco a poco iba recuperando su vida, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad, aunque sabía que eso era pedir mucho, pero ese era uno de los dos problemas que tenía, el otro problema eran sus hijas.

No era ingenua, ella siempre estaba atenta al comportamiento de sus hijos, y desde muy temprana edad noto cierto cambio de comportamiento en sus hijas hacía Naruto, poco a poco fue divisando esos cambios hormonales, noto que sus hermanas pasaban más tiempo con su hermano, a veces las miraba muy pegajosas con él, eran muy cariñosas que algunas veces vio que ellas se sentaban en su regazo, y claro, no podía olvidar sus celos, sus hijas eran demasiado celosas con cualquier chica que se acercaba a Naruto.

Como aquella vez que se quedó en casa por tener el día libre, ese día era precisamente el 14 de febrero, como dijo, tuvo libre ese día, así que estuvo todo el día en la casa, para descansar y prepararse para una cena que tendría con Lynn, así que decidió disfrutar de una buena tarde antes de festejar. Y bueno, recordaba haber abierto muchas veces la puerta, solo para recibir cartas y cajas de chocolates de varias chicas, las cuales había dejado en la mesa, y recuerda que sus hijas llegaron temprano, y al ver todos esos chocolates y cartas de amor dirigidas a Naruto.

Las chicas tomaron todo, y recuerda ver como lanzaron cartas y chocolates a un barril de basura, para luego bañarlos en gasolina y quemarlos. No sabía de dónde diablos habían sacado la gasolina, pero no quería saberlo, y cuando todo pareció consumirse y solo quedaron las puras cenizas, ellas enterraron los restos en el jardín, y le pidieron que no le dijera nada a Naruto, y así lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar que las chicas sentían algo más que amor fraternal con su hermano. Y sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando Maddie le enseño los videos donde sus hijas le confesaron su amor cuando estaba en coma, y como prometieron confesar a él si despertaba.

Por una parte no aceptaba eso, pero por otra estaba feliz por eso. La parte que no aceptaba eso era su moralidad, Naruto y sus hijas han sido hermanos por 18 años, han convivido la mayor parte de su vida juntos, así que no podía pensar en que Naruto saliera con alguna de las chicas. Y la parte que lo aceptaba, bueno, Naruto era un chico demasiado considerado por no decir amable, era un buen chico, y eso estaba más que claro, era querido por muchos, y la mayoría de mujeres jóvenes y mayores lo quería, y siempre supo que sus hijas encontrarían a alguien que les gustara, y siempre deseo que fuera alguien como Naruto, y como dijo, en parte se sentía feliz por saber que a sus hijas les gustaba Naruto, pero se debatía sobre eso, era un gran dilema moral y ético.

* * *

Mientras en el hotel donde se hospedaban Jiraiya y Tsunade, nos enfocamos principalmente en la habitación del jefe de la compañía Nami, el albino se encontraba en su cama, mirando las fotos de su nieto en su Tablet, las cuales fueron dadas por la familia Loud, eran fotos desde que era un recién nacido, en donde estaba en brazos de sus verdaderos padres.

Ver esas fotos le dolía, lo lastimaba, se había perdido casi 18 años de la vida de su nieto, los perdió por su estúpida pelea con su hijo, y ese remordimiento aumentaba al ver en cada foto su crecimiento, pero no solo eran fotos, sino también videos en los que celebraba su cumpleaños, en vacaciones familiares, en cumpleaños de amigos, en cualquier evento escolar o personal, y debía admitir que estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido un idiota en el pasado.

Comenzó a toser con fuerza y boto su Tablet, en el momento que estaba viendo un video del año pasado en donde su nieto estaba bailando con una de sus amigas, dejo de toser para ver su mano derecha, había sangre, no era la primera vez desde que le diagnosticaron cáncer, ya era común que tosiera sangre.

—Señor, aquí están sus pastillas— dijo Kakashi entregándole al albino su médica para controlar los síntomas de su enfermedad.

—Gracias— agradeció el Namikaze para tomarse sus medicinas con un vaso de agua, para luego dárselo a su fiel mayordomo. —Sí me permite decirlo señor, creo que sería bueno ir al hospital, puedo llamar al Dr. Shima sí lo desea— dijo el peli-plata a su jefe, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es necesario hacerlo, lo último que quiero es llamar la atención ahora— comento el oji-negro que se limpiaba la sangre.

—No creo que preocuparse por su salud sea llamar la atención— comento Kakashi.

—No, déjalo así, no importa sí voy al hospital ahora, de todos modos me voy a morir, y prefiero morir cómodamente en un hotel, que una fría y oscura sala de hospital— declaro el albino para levantarse de su cama, y recoger su Tablet.

— ¿No quiere que llame al joven Naruto? — pregunto el mayordomo a su jefe.

—No… él no debe saber esto… al menos no por ahora— aclaro para levantarse de la cama, debía tomar un baño para acompañar a Naruto, la razón, iba a ayudarlo a comprar un buen traje para su baile. —Naruto tiene un importante baile ahora, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, ya bastante tiene con sus problemas, no quiero que tenga más cosas en la mente. Ya estoy viejo, estoy en mis últimos días, y lo último que quiero es preocupar a mi familia, en especial a él, así que no digas nada de esto, y mucho menos lo menciones cerca de él. Se lo diré cuando termine todo lo que tenga que hacer— ordeno con seriedad el Namikaze para mirar a su asistente. —Por cierto, ¿ya están los papeles en orden? — pregunto el albino.

—Sí señor, todos los papeles están listos— respondió el peli-plata.

—Perfecto, no quisiera morir sin dejarle su futuro— musito refiriéndose a su nieto, no deseaba morir sin antes dejarle toda su herencia a su nieto, o casi toda, ya que también le dejaría algo a sus demás familia, pero casi todo sería para Naruto, incluyendo su empresa.

—Lo sé señor, solo faltaría su firma para que todo esté en orden cuando usted muera— reafirmo el mayordomo.

—Lo sé, ahora prepara mí ropa, hoy tengo un gran día, será la primera vez que tenga un día abuelo-nieto sin interrupciones— comento con cierta felicidad el peli-blanco, y como no lo estaría, si su propio nieto lo llamo para pedirle ayuda para su baile de fin de otoño.

* * *

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — fue la pregunta que Jiraiya le hizo a su nieto, al ver a la abuela materna de su nieto. Y claro que estaba enojado, se suponía que sería un día de abuelo-nieto.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto la rubia con enojo mirando al peli-blanco.

—Yo estoy aquí para ayudar a Naruto a elegir su traje para su baile— respondió con seriedad el albino.

—Yo también vine por eso— dijo Tsunade, al momento que los dos adultos miraban a su nieto. —Naruto, ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto la Senju al blondo.

—Alto, antes de que digan algo, les dije lo mismo a los dos, porque sabía que no vendrían si les decía que alguno de los estaría aquí— explico el rubio a sus abuelos.

—Bien, ¿y qué es lo quieres decirnos? — pregunto Jiraiya al oji-rojo/azul.

—Bueno, no soy yo quien quiere decirles algo, son mis padres— confeso el Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos, quienes se miraron entre sí, para ver al rubio y tragar en seco. —Encontré unas caras que van dirigidas a ustedes, parece que mamá y papá querían que los encontrara, ya que encontré una cinta en donde me decían de donde venía, y que tenía más familia, y que si algo les pasaba, acudiera a ustedes como último recurso si no había nadie quien me cuidara, o que los buscara si tenía dudas de su pasado, y bueno, entre sus cosas descubrí unas cartas dirigidas a ustedes— aclaro el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a sus dos abuelos.

—Yo… no sé… no me siento lista para verla— confeso asustada la rubia, después de todo, antes de que se fuera Kushina tuvieron una gran pelea, lo que causo que ella huyera, y todo termino a este momento.

—Yo… yo no…— trataba de decir el peli-blanco con nerviosismo, tampoco deseaba ver esa carta, no quería saber qué cosas escribió Minato, ambos tuvieron una mala relación desde la muerte de su madre, y él escapo, murio, tuvo un hijo, y bueno, tenía miedo y ya.

—Escuchen, sé que ambos deben estar asustados de saber que dicen las cartas, no quieren ver palabras de odio u desprecio, o que ellos les digan que no los perdonan, pero les aseguro que es todo lo contrario, no he visto las cartas, pero al ver esa cinta me doy cuenta que ellos dos también deseaban volver a hablar con ustedes, pero el orgullo que todo tienes, y que sean testarudos, causo que ellos no desearan dar el primer paso hasta que ustedes lo dieran. Pero es momento de que lo hagan, así que deben leer esas cartas para saber si ellos los perdonaron o no— declaro con seriedad el adolescente a sus abuelos, los cuales solo sintieron como Naruto los tomaba de las manos, para entrarlos a su apartamento, y ver esa carta que dejaron sus hijos antes de morir.

* * *

El gran día por fin había llegado, y claro, todos estaban preparados ya para la fiesta, la cual comenzaría a las 5 de la tarde, y no faltaba mucho para eso. Todos los chicos y chicas usaban ropa de color blanca o celeste, después de todo, era para celebrar el inicio de invierno. Los chicos usaban trajes con esos colores, y las chicas usaban vestido de diferente estilo, algunos eran cortos y ceñidos que remarcaban sus figuras, otras usaban un vestido más holgado que les permitía moverse bien, otras usaban algunos vestidos atrevidos que remarcaban sus atributos, ya sea que tuvieran escote para resaltar su busto, o que la falda fuera corta para mostrar su trasero. Así como algunas preferían usar algo más cómodo, y menos llamativo, algo típico en la juventud.

Y no solo eso, algunos incluso rentaban limosinas que los llevarían a ellos junto a sus parejas a la fiesta, o simplemente llegaban en autos que sus padres les regalaron por cumplir ya la mayoría de edad, y porque estaban a poco tiempo de acabar la preparatoria e ir a la universidad. O simplemente iban en los carros de sus padres.

Y hablando de padres, algo que era difícil para los adolescentes hombres, era tener que pasar por su cita a la casa de sus padres, y tener esa pequeña conversación de hombre a hombre, en donde el padre de la chica, siempre le decía a ese adolescente que quería a su hija temprano en su casa, y que si la lastimaba, bueno, tendría problemas, las típicas amenazas de un padre sobreprotector con su princesa. No importaba quien fuera, cualquier chico recibía esa amenaza… a menos que seas Naruto Uzumaki, un chico conocido en todo el pueblo por ser un chico gentil, amable, servicial, protector y hermoso, un buen estudiante y chico trabajador, tenía una buena fama al ser reconocido por todos como el hijo que deseaban tener, o al menor el yerno, e incluso algunas madres lo deseaban como amante, y las madres solteras lo querían como el padre de sus hijos. Si antes era popular, cuando salieron sus fotos en esa revista de modos su popularidad se fue a los cielos.

Pero claro, el saber que estaba hospitalizado y luchando para vivir, hizo que muchas mujeres quisieran ir a verlo, y cuando despertara, estar a su lado y quizás eso llevaría a que tuvieran una relación, que se comprometieran, y se volvieran ricas por ser un modelo, pero esos planes nunca se lograron, ya que varios guardias vigilaban la entrada de su cuarto, sin mencionar que solo familia y amigos cercanos podían entrar a verlo, así que ese plan de tenerlo no funcionaria, pero nunca se rendirían. Y cuando se hizo público que era heredero de dos grandes compañías multimillonarias, pues bueno, cada mujer tenía como objetivo seducirlo, es decir, era un adolescente asquerosamente rico, alguien que sin duda alguna sacaría de ese pueblo a una simple campesina para volverla una mujer de clase, así que no importaba que medio usaran, debían conseguir su atención.

Muchas intentaron con cartas, otras con simples charlas cuando lo miraban, e incluso algunas intentaron invitarlo a sus casas, pero el resultado era el mismo, todas eran rechazadas. Así que cuando se enteraron que Sam sería la cita de Naruto para el baile, bueno, muchas la envidiaron, y otras no se rendirían para tenerlo. Y claro, cuando los padres de Sam supieron que su hija saldría con un "príncipe", ya que no había mejor forma para reconocer al Uzumaki, se pusieron felices, pero su felicidad no superaba la de Sam, quien luego de un largo, pero largo tiempo, por fin saldría con el chico que amaba.

Era innegable, ella lo amaba y eso lo sabía su madre, es decir, ella lo amaba desde antes que fuera famoso, lo amo desde que ella tenía 10 años, ella estaba en 4 grado, el cómo lo conoció debió ser cosa del destino. Fue un día a final de clases cuando ella regreso a buscar su estuche a su salón, y cuando pasaba por el salón de música, escucho una bella melodía, junto a una hermosa voz, así que curiosa decidió ver quien estaba en la sala, y al hacerlo vio a Luna, sentada mientras observaba a un chico rubio cantar, por un instante decidió entrar, pero algo la hizo quedarse afuera, y escuchar a ese rubio cantar. Y bueno, al final de su canto quedo maravillada, y entonces escucho a la Loud abrazar al rubio, y decirle que era el mejor hermano por ayudarla, ahí fue cuando se enamoró de Naruto.

Poco a poco fue haciéndose amiga de Luna, estaba mal querer ser amiga de ella por ir tras el rubio, pero si quería ser notada por él, debía jugar todas sus cartas. Así que no le tomo mucho volverse amiga de Luna, y eso le dio la llave para ser amiga de Naruto, así su relación fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, y el amor que ella sentía hacía el Loud aumentaba. Es cierto que cuando supo que Naruto tenía novia le dolió bastante, pero eso no la iba a detener, siguió luchando en las sombras, y esos sacrificios por fin rindieron frutos, y ahora ella estaba en su cuarto, dándose la última mirada en su espejo, luciendo su hermoso vestido blanco.

(Me da pereza describir el vestido, así que les dejo el link de como luce para que lo miren: search?biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=9Lo6W4P4N4PZ5gL2i7TgBw&q=vestido+blanco+fiesta&oq=vestido+blanco+fiesta&gs_l=img.3..0l9j0i30k1.1696.2.1387.3-1j7-1.2.0...0...1c.1. ..5.2.1384...0i67k1. _xZSSKg#imgrc=tZNDkiGWcf-naM)

La rubia tenía el pelo planchado, dejando al descubierto su lindo rostro, su vestido hacía resaltar su bello cuerpo para una adolecente de 15 años, en especial sus piernas y busto, además de resaltar su trasero. La Sharp solo sonrió, había fantaseado muchas veces con una noche así, y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

—Por dios santo, que hermosa te vez hija— escucho la rubia la voz de su madre, al momento que se daba la vuelta, mientras sonreía y mirar a su progenitora.

— ¿Crees que le guste? — pregunto con esperanzas la Sharp.

—Gustarle, estoy seguro que se enamorara de ti— aseguro la madre de la rubia, Sam era igual que su madre, su nombre era Molly Sharp, ambas eran rubias y de ojos negros, solo que la madre de Sam tenía el pelo corto, la rubia mayor solo miro con ternura a su hija, nunca antes la había visto tan feliz.

—Eso es lo que espero— declaro con una sonrisa Sam.

—Claro que pasara querida, solo ten confianza en ti, eres bella, amable, hermosa e inteligente. Estoy segura que él se enamorara de ti— apoyo la Sra. Sharp a su hija, la cual solo sonrió para abrazar a su madre.

—Gracias mamá— dijo la rubia adolescente rompiendo el abrazo.

—No hay de que querida. Solo te pido que seas precavida, no quisiera tener nietos antes de tiempo— bromeo la mujer, haciendo que el rostro de su hija se pusiera rojo.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — exclamo con la cara roja la rubia, mientras su madre se reía por eso.

—Bueno hija, es solo que ambos son jóvenes, pero estoy segura que serán responsables, pero de igual forma, toma esto— dijo en voz baja la matriarca de la casa, dándole a su hija un condón.

— ¡¿Por qué me das algo así?! — exclamo sorprendida y con la cara roja Sam.

—Es por seguridad hija, sé que los chicos de tu edad son algo "atrevidos" por no encontrar mejor palabra. Sé que tú no eres así, o al menos eso nos has mostrado, pero llévalo por si el ambiente entre ustedes dos se pone acalorado— ordeno la madre de la adolescente, quien con pena y vergüenza guardo el condón en su cartera, y la mujer solo sonrió mientras miraba a su hija. —Ahora sí estás lista, y lo vuelvo a decir, luces realmente hermosa— volvió a decir la Sra. Molly al ver lo bella que se miraba su niña. —Verte me hace recordar a tú hermana, ambas son tan hermosas— comento la adulta.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces en el pasado— musito Sam que giro los ojos por escuchar eso, no es que le molestara escuchar eso, es solo que su madre a veces sacaba el tema de su hermana desde que ella se fue a la universidad, era claro que la extrañaba mucho, y claro, ella también pero por ahora solo se enfocaría en su cita con Naruto, lo cual no tardo mucho, ya que escucharon el sonido del timbre, señal de que el Uzumaki ya había llegado a recogerla ya.

—Ya llego— afirmo con una sonrisa la madre de la Sharp, quien solo miro como su hija sonreía por eso, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una de felicidad pura y amor. —Sam, ¿estás lista mi cielo? — pregunto Molly a su hija, la cual solo amplio su sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy lista— respondió la rubia de mechón morado, para salir de su cuarto junto a su madre.

* * *

Por su parte el Uzumaki momentos antes de tocar el timbre, se arregló la corbata, y la ropa para estar presentable, se dio un último vistazo. Estaba usando una camisa negra junto a un chaleco de 5 botones blanco, y un saco igual blanco algo ajustado para definir su cuerpo, todos los botones del saco y chaleco eran negro, además también usaba una corbata blanca, un pantalón blanco y zapatos formales negros que brillaban por su lustre. Y también tenía el pelo hacía atrás, y gracias a su ropa, su imagen era la de un chico de clase alta demasiado guapo, como si fuera un príncipe.

(Les dejo el link del traje para que se lo imaginen: search?q=traje+blanco+para+hombre&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjboIrQqIncAhUCvVkKHeDkD3IQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=635#imgrc=mgKPrzFRkc-0MM)

Naruto solo suspiro para sonreír, seguido de tocar el timbre de la casa Sharp, espero unos segundos, y luego la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre que debía estar en sus 40, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, de complexión algo robusta, quien debía medir 1.75, este era Nathaniel Sharp, el padre de Sam. El hombre solo miro al adolescente en su puerta, y Naruto solo se asustó un poco al ver la mirada de seriedad del hombre, pero recupero la calma luego de unos segundos.

—Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece? — pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

—Muy buenas tardes, soy Uzumaki Naruto, y vine a recoger a su hija para el baile— se presentó el oji-rojo/azul haciendo una reverencia al padre de su cita.

—Oh, ¿así que tú eres el famoso Naruto? — pregunto el padre de Sam recostándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba con firmeza y seriedad al rubio.

—Supongo que Sam ya le ha contado algo de mí… o quizás escucho de mí en las noticias— musito el rubio con cierta pena. Sin embargo, el hombre solo miro detrás del blondo, y ver una camioneta Toyota Fortuner 2018 de color negro mica, una camioneta demasiado cara, la cual no se comparaba con su Mazda 3.

— ¿Ese es tú carro? — pregunto el hombre de la casa al rubio, el Uzumaki solo se giró para ver su camioneta.

—Sí, es un regalo de mis abuelos cuando cumplí los 18, señor— respondió Naruto.

—Ya veo— dijo Nathaniel con seriedad. —Dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines la preparatoria? — pregunto el hombre mayor.

—Bueno, realmente no tengo una respuesta clara ahora, pero puedo decirle que tratare de entrar a la universidad, a cual, no puedo darle una respuesta sincera realmente. Hace unos meses sufrí un fatal accidente que debió matarme, pero logre sobrevivir, y hace poco encontré a mi verdadera familia, y resulta que soy heredero de dos grandes compañías, y también me entere que mi abuelo paterno tiene cáncer. Así que, lamento si no le tengo una respuesta clara ahora, ya que tengo más problemas que otros chicos de mi edad. Pero eso no impide venir hoy, y llevar a su hija al baile, y asegurarle que la protegeré y cuidare, ella es importante para mí, y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara— respondió con firmeza el Uzumaki, mientras el peli-castaño solo se quedó quieto mirando al chico que iba a llevarse a su hija al baile, iba a hablar, pero fue callado cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

—Cielo, ¿Qué te dije hace un rato? — pregunto la matriarca de la casa, apareciendo detrás de su esposo. Naruto solo miro la mirada de dolor que el hombre puso, mientras parecía intentar no llorar. —Hola, es un gusto por fin conocerte en persona Naruto, mi nombre es Molly— se presentó la rubia mayor con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Uzumaki tenga una gota de sudor por eso.

—M-Mucho gusto Sra. Sharp— saludo el rubio haciendo una reverencia, haciendo reír a la mujer.

—Por favor, dime Molly querido— pidió la madre con una sonrisa.

—No, no podría hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona— dijo Naruto.

—No hay ningún problema con eso querido, solo dime Molly, o si lo prefieres puedes decirme mamá— declaro con una sonrisa la Sharp mayor, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, y avergonzando al oji-rojo/azul.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el hombre de la casa, solo para recibir otro golpe en la espalda, y esta vez termino por caer al suelo, mientras el rubio solo sentía vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando.

—No le hagas caso— comento con una sonrisa la rubia. —Pase adelante, Sam bajara en unos segundos— ordeno la mujer.

—Con permiso— dijo el rubio entrando a la casa de su cita, mientras el hombre de la casa seguía en el suelo, y su esposa solo sonreía mientras estaba cerca suyo. —Qué bonita casa tienes, Molly— comento Naruto llamando por su nombre a la rubia.

—Gracias, trato de mantenerla así todos los días. Pero esto no debe ser nada comparado a tu casa— dijo la Sharp.

—Jejeje, bueno, es diferente sin duda alguna. Pero es más linda su casa que mi apartamento— comento mientras caminaba por la sala, mirando las fotos familiares de la familia Sharp.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Tanya? — pregunto Naruto mirando una foto de Sam junto a su hermana mayor.

—Ella está bien, sigue estudiante y además consiguió trabajo como asistente en una empresa de Los Ángeles— respondió Molly.

—Me alegro por ella, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella— comento el rubio.

—Sí, ella también ha estado ocupada. Y quiso llamarte cuando te recuperaste, pero no contestas sus llamadas— comento la mujer, haciendo que el rubio ría mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Sí, cuando se comunique con ella dígale que lo siento, es solo que cambié de número, recuperar el otro era un largo proceso y papeleo. Y era más fácil tener otro número, sé lo daré a Sam para que se lo pase— declaro el oji-azul/rojo a la madre de la casa. —Bueno, ¿y dónde está Sam?, se nos está haciendo algo tarde, y bueno, sé que para ella es importante el baile, así que me gustaría llegar temprano para que ambos podamos disfrutarlo— expresó el Uzumaki viendo a la rubia, la cual solo sonreía mientras tenía las manos juntas, y miraba las gradas, así que la curiosidad le gano, y también volteó a ver las gradas, y al hacerlo, solo se quedó callado y estupefacto al ver a su cita.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, el rubio sintió que el tiempo iba demasiado lento, y sentía que estaba en una de esas películas románticas, ya que miraba bajar a Sam en cámara lenta por las escaleras. Verla luciendo ese bello vestido blanco que resaltaba su hermosa piel, su bello cabello planchado parecía menearse con el poco viento, dando una pequeña danza, y no podía dejar de lado sus hermosos labios que estaban teñidos de un bello color celeste, y bueno, solo podía decir que era realmente hermosa, era como un ángel caído del cielo, su corazón estaba latiendo como un motor, y su corazón latió con más fuerza que incluso se le iba a salir del pecho, cuando la rubia se hizo el pelo hacía atrás, y dedicarle una sonrisa tierna.

—Lamento haber tardado mucho— se disculpó la joven Sharp, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al rubio, y claro, ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo al ver lo bello que se miraba Naruto con ese traje.

—N-No… no hay problema alguno— musito con tartamudeo el blondo.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece? — interrogo con una sonrisa pícara la Sharp.

—P-pues… luces… realmente… hermosa— declaro el Uzumaki mirando a la rubia, quien solo sonrió al escuchar eso, y claro, le hacía feliz ver la actitud de su amor.

—Bien, entonces es hora de irnos— manifestó Sam con una sonrisa.

—S-Sí— apoyo el blondo para ir a la puerta, y abrirla para su cita.

— ¡Esperen! — exclamo Molly haciendo que los dos adolescentes se detengan.

— ¿Sucede algo mamá? — pregunto Sam.

—Sí— respondió para sacar una cámara y sonreír. —Falta tomar la foto— declaro mientras sonreía de felicidad al ver a su hija, con el chico que ella amaba.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la fiesta de fin de otoño era festejada por todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Royal Woods, todos los estudiantes estaban bailando en la pista de baile con sus respectivas parejas. Habían decidido empezar con algo de música movida, empezando con "Stand By Me" de Ben E King; seguido de "We are Young" de Fun que les hizo recordar a todos sus primeros años de juventud; luego pusieron "I Will Remember You" de Sarah McLachian que ayudo a recordar los cambios futuros que vienen ahora para los que se graduaran este año, pero que no hay que tener miedo; la siguiente canción fue "School´s Out" de Alice Cooper que motivaba a todos a terminar la escuela con una buena sonrisa; posteriormente pusieron "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" de Green Day haciendo que muchos recordaran cosas desde que empezaron la adolescencia, como el primer amor, la primera ruptura, y demás recuerdos preciosos para ellos; la siguiente canción fue "It´s Time" de Imagine Dragons que les hacía recordar a todos que debían ser ellos mismos, y no cambiar; la otra fue "Changes" de David Bowie que les decía a todos que debían luchar contra los cambios que le preparara la vida, que nunca debían rendirse y luchar contra los obstáculos que las vida les impondrá; seguido pusieron la de "Miles Apart" de Yellowcard que hizo bailar a grupos de amigos, incluyendo el grupo del rubio que por fin había bailado junto luego de una buena noche, pero también les hizo saber que debían avanzar y crear nuevas amistadas, pero eso no era malo, ya que seguirían siendo amigos por siempre; seguido pusieron la canción "Firework" de Katy Perry que hizo recordarle a todos la fuerza que poseen dentro, ese fuego que los motiva para salir adelante siempre, para darles fuerzas antes de terminar la escuela; y la penúltima canción de la noche fue "Don't You Forget About Me" de Simple Minds, la cual reforzó los lazos fraternales de amigos, y además de las parejas, y también que está era un baile que todos debían recordar para siempre.

Y con eso ya casi terminaba la fiesta de otoño, algunas parejas seguían en la pista de baile, mientras otros estaban parados cerca de las mesas de bebidas, tomando ponche mientras miraban a otros bailar. Y este el caso para las hijas mayores de la casa Loud, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn estaban juntas, mirando a su "hermano" charlar con Sam en otra mesa. Y no notaban las miradas de los chicos, todas se habían arreglado para llamar la atención de Naruto, pero nada funcionaba, ya que parecía estar concentrado en su cita. Y también estaba el hecho de que Naruto era el blanco de muchas chicas por su traje, el cual era cortesía de Daphne.

(Les dejare el link de los vestidos de las chicas, e imaginen que todos son blancos o celestes para la fiesta:

Lori: search?biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=nGhCW9jmPK7s5gL03J2QAQ&q=lori+loud+deviantart&oq=lori+loud+&gs_l=img.1.5.35i39k1l2j0l7j0i30k1.45028.46347.0.49..1063.2-3j1.4.0...0...1c.1. ..4.3.824...0i8i30k1. 4-eScR0#imgrc=HyrqqPn5ut23pM

Leni: search?biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=v3JCW-LuDM6G5wKiso6ICg&q=leni+loud+fanart&oq=leni+loud+fa&gs_l=img.3.0.35i39k1.123236.127085.0.128..1342.5j4j0j1.10.0...0...1c.1. ..2.10.1307...0j0i30k1j0i8i30k1. 1oKU#imgrc=4qJPqoTD9tfeHM

Luna: search?biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=QXNCW6bzGMzs5gKs7JlI&q=luna+loud+fanart&oq=luna+loud+fanart&gs_l=img.3..0i7i30k1l9j0i8i7i30k1.1063475.1064698.0.1064..391.3-1.1.0...0...1c.1. ..5.1.369... #imgrc=wPbtlekL-ug_gM

Luan: wiki/Luan_Loud/Costumes?file=Luan%27s_

Lynn: search?biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=1HpCW7XWK4ym5gLh5rtI&q=lynn+loud+fanart&oq=lynn+loud+fanart&gs_l=img.3...275884.283230.0.283..1279.7j6.13.0...0...1c.1. ..0.7.764...0j0i7i30k1j0i10i24k1j35i39k1j0i30k1j0i67k1. #imgrc=0fW15CVDxj2GbM )

Las chicas Loud solo se dedicaban a tomar ponche, mientras miraban a su hermano hablar amenamente con Sam, aunque claro, eso no era todo lo que habían comenzado a hacer en la noche, habían bailado por un tiempo, pero ya estaban aburridas, lo bueno de todo era que pronto acabaría el baile, y podrían volver a casa, su plan de llamar la atención de su hermano había fallado, así que estaba muy felices de que esto terminara pronto.

— ¿No piensan salir a bailar? — pregunto Wendy apareciendo a la par de las chicas, quienes simplemente miraban la pista de baile.

—Ya bailamos, solo esperamos que termine para irnos— dijo Lori tratando de disimular su enojo.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus citas? Ellos están ahí parados— señalo la pelirroja los chicos con los cuales vinieron las chicas Loud, sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas los volteo a ver.

—Sí, pero nos aburrimos ya, solo queremos estar tranquilas y solas— respondió esta vez Leni, sorprendiendo un poco a la oji-verde por el tono de voz de la más dulce de las Loud.

—Bueno, sí saben que quedándose aquí no conseguirán llamar la atención de Naruto— comento la Corduroy a las chicas.

—Lo sabemos chica, él está concentrado en Sam— recalco la rockera de la familia, quien solo decidió tomar de su ponche, estaba delicioso, y a pesar de que estaba sintiendo un pequeño ardor en el pecho, le gustaba mucho.

—Ok, es suficiente— declaro la pelirroja para mirar a las chicas Loud. —Escuchen, yo sé lo duro que es ver a la persona que amas con otra chica. Naruto me dejo por ustedes, ¿lo recuerdan?, él decidió acabar nuestra relación por ustedes, porque él las amaba y no podía traicionarlas— dijo Wendy a las chicas, las cuales solo apartaron la mirada. —Oigan, yo sé que lo quieren a su lado, lo extrañan mucho, y lo aman con todo su corazón, por eso no deben dejarlo, estoy segura que si persisten él las recordara, y las amara como ustedes lo hacen— trato de animar la oji-verde a las chicas, las cuales solo miraron a la amiga de su hermano.

— ¿Y cómo pasara eso? Solo míralo, está enfocado solo en Sam— señalo Luna a la pareja de rubios, los cuales reían mientras se agarraban de las manos.

—Sí, pero eso es porque ese no es Naruto— aclaro la Corduroy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto intrigada Lynn, haciendo que las demás también miren a la pelirroja esperando una respuesta.

—Recuerden que Naruto perdió parte de sus memorias, y su cerebro creo otras falsas. Ese Naruto que baila junto a Sam es prácticamente un impostor, él no saldría con Sam porque no le gusta, esta con ella porque Sam le recuerda a Luna, y él amaba a Luna— confeso la chica, sorprendiendo a las hermanas Loud, en especial a la rockera que se puso roja como un tomate por escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — pregunto Luan, haciendo que la pelirroja suspire.

—Para que entiendan, mejor escuchen esto— dijo para pasarles su teléfono a las chicas, quienes no entendieron nada, hasta que la pelirroja puso una pista de audio y le dio inicio.

 _N: ¿Ya terminaste lo que hacías?_

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano, voltearon a ver a Wendy, quien solo le hizo la señal de seguir escuchando.

 _W: Sí, ya termine, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar que es tan importante como para interrumpirme mientras miro Rick y Morty? Sabes que Rick y Morty es sagrado para mí._

 _N: Sé que Rick y Morty es sagrado, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda._

 _W: Bien, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

 _N: ¿Todavía eres amiga de ese chico, el cual tiene un tío que es joyero?_

 _W: Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _N: Les voy a confesar mi amor a las chicas._

Al momento de escuchar eso, todas las Loud se quedaron asombradas y en shock, ¿acaso era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar? ¿Acaso Naruto se les iba a confesar?.

 _W: ¿Qué vas a hacer que cosa?._

 _N: Confesarles mi amor a las chicas._

 _W: ¿Entiendes lo que dices?._

 _N: Claro que lo sé._

 _W: ¿Entonces debes saber lo malo que es eso?_

 _N: Escucha, eso realmente no me importa para nada. Sabes, por bastante tiempo trate de evitar eso, sé que mi amor por las chicas cambio cuando crecía, deje de verlas como hermanas, y comenzar a verlas como mujeres. Tú misma me lo dijiste cuando terminamos, que todo era culpa de las chicas porque las amaba en secreto. Y al principio lo negaba, ocultaba esos sentimientos impuros, pero ocultar los no servía de nada, mi amor por ellas sólo crecía cada vez más, quería dejar de amarlas y tratar de verlas como mis hermanas otra vez. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, mi cerebro me mostraba bellos recuerdos de ellas, mi corazón no se rendía y me daba más razones para amarlas. Pero eso también me daba miedo, ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en una casa con 10 chicas, cuando eres un adolescente?_

 _W: Creo que conozco ese sentimiento._

 _N: Siempre tengo que tomar duchas de agua fría cuando veo a Lori con su ropa de Yoga, o cuando Leni pone sus pech os en mi cabeza por abrazarme, tener que apartar la vista cuando miro las bragas de Luna y Luan cuando intentan tomar algo de la repisa, o cuando Lynn se estira y miro su pequeño trasero. Esas y demás cosas hacen que una vocecita en la cabeza me diga que salte sobre ellas, pero tengo autocontrol para evitar cometer una estupidez que me cueste mucho. Lo he hecho por mi no tiempo, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más._

 _W: ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?_

 _N: Antes de que Sashi se fuera, ella me dijo que realmente hubiera querido pasar su vida conmigo. Pero que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, o mejor dicho. Mi corazón ya tenía muchas dueñas, y también me dijo que no fuera un completo imbécil, que aceptará la realidad de una vez por todas, que aceptará mis verdaderos sentimientos. De otro, terminaría perdiendo lo que más amaba. Por esa razón ya no pienso ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, llegó el momento de afrontar la realidad, de dejar de fingir que ellas son sólo unas hermanas para mi, aceptar que las amo como mujeres, y que las quiero más que nada._

 _W: Vaya… creo que esa chica real mente logró cambiarte._

 _N: Si, ellas ayudó a ver la realidad. Y por eso también te pido una disculpa, una verdadera disculpa por la forma en como actúe en el pasado, por haber jugado con tus sentimientos. Lamentó haber sido un patán, y bueno, pedirte perdón por todo, eres una chica realmente increíble, y que si no estuviera enamorado de las chicas. Hubiera sido el hombre más afortunado por tenerte en mi vida, y en realidad lo soy. Has estado conmigo a pesar de como fui contigo, has sido una gran amiga, un pilar en mi vida, y no te merezco, eres como un ángel, por eso te pido perdón Wendy._

 _W: ¿Has estado tomando? ¿Sabes que el alcohol te vuelve estúpido?_

 _N: Gracias, yo aquí sincerandome y me tratas así._

 _W: Escucha, aprecio que te disculpes, realmente significa mucho para mí escucharte disculparte con sinceridad. Pero ya te perdone, admito que cuando terminamos me dolió bastante, eres el primer chico al cual realmente amo, y acepté que no podía obligarte a amarme. Es cierto, estaba celosa por saber que las amaba a ellas, y todavía lo estoy sinceramente. Pero lo acepto, aceptó que las ames, y yo siempre te estaré apoyando sin importar nada. Eres mi mejor amigo también, y bueno, no debes pedirme más disculpas. Como te dije. Ya te perdone, porque si no hubiera sido así, no estaríamos teniendo está conversación ahora._

 _N: Lo sé, por eso te doy las gracias por haberme perdonado._

 _W: No hay problema, y bueno, sobre tu decisión. Te ayudare, y felicidades por haber aceptado la realidad de una buena vez._

 _N: Si, y gracias por la ayuda, te debo una._

 _W: Me debes más que una, está ira a la lista de favores que me debes. Pero no debes cantar victoria todavía, ¿Sabes que tu decisión puede traer desgracia a las chicas y tu familia?_

 _N: Conozco las consecuencias, se que este acto egoísta mío traerá muchos problemas a la familia, a las chicas y para mi. Pero estoy dispuesto a correr esos problemas con tal de estar con ellas. Y claro que me preocupa lo que pueda suceder, pero esos problemas son para el futuro, ahora sólo quiero intentar ser feliz al lado de ellas, no importa lo que cueste, y como te dije, acepto que amo a las chicas Loud, yo las amo con todo mi corazón._

La grabación terminó, y las chicas estaban felices de escuchar esas palabras del chico que amaban, eso les daba una nueva esperanza de luchar por el amor de su vida, no se tendrían fácilmente ahora que escucharon esa confesión, Lori le devolvió si celular a la pelirroja.

—Gracias— agradeció la rubia mayor de la casa Loud.

—No le agradezcan, ahora ya saben que hacer— declaró para irse con su cita, las hermanas Loud sólo se miraron entre si, irían con todo para recuperar el amor de Naruto.

—Muy bien, ahora para terminar está maravillosa noche, pondré una canción de oro, así que todos por favor, tomen a su pareja, y está es Perfect de Ed Sheeran— dijo el Dj de la fiesta al momento que todas las parejas se juntaban en el centro, para mirar a su cita, al instante que la música comenzaba a sonar por todo el lugar.

Las chicas intentaron ir por Naruto, pero fueron tomadas por sus citas, cada una intento librarse del agarre de su captor, pero era imposible, sentían que su cuerpo pesaba, y mientras escuchaban esa canción poco a poco iban cerrando sus ojos, tenían sueño, Lori sólo estiró su mano al igual que sus otras hermanas, con la esperanza de llamar a su hermano, pero lo último que vio fue a Naruto bailando para luego desmayarse, y escuchando esa hermosa canción.

* * *

Lori poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, ese sonido similar a un hombre no la dejaba dormir para nada, ella sólo quería descansar, así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y al hacerlo, sólo vio borroso para comenzar a ver una luz blanca, esperen, ¿una luz blanca?, sólo decidió abrir con rapidez sus ojos para saber donde diablos estaba, y al hacerlo, se sorprendió mucho cuando miro todo a su alrededor, y lo reconoció todo en un instante, ella estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

Sorprendida sólo comenzo a mirar bien todo el lugar. Y se dio cuenta que ella estaba usando una bata además de estar conectada al monitor de Cardiología, y esto era demasiado raro, ¿cómo diablos terminó en el hospital si recordaba estar en el baile?, esa era la gran pregunta que ella tenía, pero dejo aún lado sus pendientos cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría, miro quien era, y se quedó sorprendían al ver que era Naruto quien estaba enfrente suya. Iba a decir algo, pero sólo logró sentir los brazos del rubio a su alrededor.

—Por dios… por fin despiertas— dijo con alivio el Uzumaki que sólo abrazaba a la Loud, quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

—Si, aquí estoy— fue lo que dijo sin pensar la rubia.

—Me tenías muy preocupado, no sabes cuán preocupado estaba por ti, y las otras— comentó Naruto, llamando la atención de Lori.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a las otras? — pregunto con preocupación la mayor de las Loud. El Uzumaki sólo se apartó y la miro de frente.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en la fiesta? — pregunto el oji-rojo/azul.

—No, no recuerdo nada realmente… solo recuerdo que intente ir contigo, pero Bryan me detuvo, y luego sentí sueño, y todo se volvió oscuro— respondió Lori a la pregunta de su hermano. —Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llegue al hospital? — interrogo la rubia, el oji-rojo/azul solo suspiro para tomarla de las manos.

—Lori, te drogaron— confeso el blondo, sorprendiendo a la adolescente.

— ¿Q-Qué? — tartamudeo la Loud.

—Bryan, Michael, Kyle, Darwin y Alex pusieron drogas en sus ponches, pusieron somníferos junto a otras drogas para que se desmayaran, querían dormirlas— aclaro con seriedad Naruto.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué harían algo así? — pregunto la oji-negra.

—Ellos lo hicieron porque querían violarte… ellos querían violarlas a ustedes— la Loud se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, esa era una gran revelación, ella estuvo a punto de ser violada, pero no solo ella, sino también sus hermanas.

— ¡Las chicas! ¿Qué paso con las demás? — pregunto casi a gritos la rubia.

—Ellas están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte— calmo el Uzumaki a la Loud.

— ¿Y… Ellos no nos hicieron nada? — pregunto con temor la rubia, esperando que ese desgraciado no la hubiera tocada a ella, o a sus hermanas.

—Por suerte no, ninguno de ellos logro su cometido— respondió con seriedad Naruto, la rubia solo miro confundida a su hermano, lo miro fijamente, no lo había notado pero su mano derecha estaba vendada además te tener unas pequeñas manchas rojas, miro su pantalón y noto algunas manchas rojas también, solo levanto la vista para ver su rostro, y noto que tenía el labio inferior roto, eso solos significaba una cosa, él había peleado contra alguien.

— ¿Acaso tú…? — intento preguntar la rubia, pero su interrumpida por el Uzumaki.

— ¿Pelee contra ellos? — pregunto el blondo mirando la cara de la rubia, quien no dijo nada. —Claro que pelee contra ellos, esos malditos intentaron lastimarte a ti y las otras, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar— confeso con seriedad y enojo el rubio, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—Pero… ¿creí que ya no éramos nada para ti? — pregunto sorprendida la chica, después de todo, casi no tenían comunicación con el rubio, quien de vez en cuando los visitaba para hablar unos minutos con sus padres, en especial con su madre, y con las pequeñas, pero luego se iba, su relación prácticamente se convirtió la de unos extraños.

—Cómo puedes pensar eso, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que no eran importantes para mí?, ustedes son mi vida entera, son el motivo por el cual yo vivo cada día, es obvio que ustedes me importan mucho, después de todo, son las mujeres que yo amo— confeso con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia entro en shock al escuchar eso, para luego avergonzarse y que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pero que cosas dices— dijo con tartamudeo, y con la cara roja la rubia, quien aparto el rostro, estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras luego de un largo tiempo, pero ahora tenía pena por eso. Sin embargo, ella solo sintió la mano del rubio tomarla del rostro y hacer que lo viera, mientras le agarraba la otra mano libre.

—Lo que trato de decirte es que volví Lori, recupere mis memorias— confeso el rubio, sorprendiendo a la Loud.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — pregunto inquieta la oji-negra.

—Sí, mis memorias volvieron de nuevo, lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando mamá me llevo al parque para jugar y te vi por primera vez, jugando en la caja de arena mientras hacías un castillo, recuerdo cuando ambos pasamos juntos casi una semana para curarnos del sarampión, aquella vez que usaste el vestido de novia de tu madre para limpiar el pudin que tiraste, recuerdo todo, todas mis memorias regresaron— confeso con una sonrisa y casi al borde de lágrimas el rubio, por su parte Lori no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al ver que recupero a su Naruto, y solo lo abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! ¡Te extrañe mucho! — confeso entre llanto la Loud, el Uzumaki solo la abrazo con fuerza. —Yo también te extrañe mucho Lori, lamento si actué como un idiota, te pido perdón, lo siento mucho— se disculpó el blondo.

—No hay problema, yo lo entiendo, solo… prométeme que nunca me dejaras otra vez, no soportaría perderte de nuevo, mi corazón y alma se hicieron pedazos cuando te perdí, no creo poder soportar ese dolor de nuevo, no quiero sentir que mi mundo se derrumba, no quiero sentirme sola de nuevo, no lo soportaría— confeso la hija mayor de los Loud, el rubio rompió el abrazo para mirarla directamente a los ojos, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Te prometo que eso nunca volverá a pasar, está vez me asegurar de ver a ambos lados— bromeo el rubio, haciendo que la Loud ría por ese mal e inadecuado chiste. El oji-rojo/azul también se rio por eso, y solo miro fijamente a su hermana. —Sabes, hable con las otras chicas ya, y necesitamos hablar, todos lo necesitamos, así que cuando estés bien hablaremos, por ahora tengo que ir a aviarle a mamá y papá que ya despertaste, estarán felices de saber eso— declaro Naruto para levantarse y alejarse de la cama.

—Gracias— agradeció Lori mientras miraba a su hermano sonreírle para darle la espalda, estaba a punto de salir, pero lo detuvo con una pregunta. —Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Bryan y los otros? ¿La policía los tiene arrestados? — pregunto con curiosidad la rubia, por su parte el Uzumaki se tensó, la rubia no lo noto, pero su hermano suspiro para poner una mirada de descontento. —No, cuando me enfrente a ellos para salvarlas peleamos y bueno, ellos y yo nos dimos unos buenos golpes, y cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas, se fueron corriendo para salvar sus patéticas vidas, pero la policía ya los está buscando, solo es cuestión de esperar que aparezcan y paguen por lo que intentaron hacerles— contesto con descontento y enojo el rubio.

—Bueno, sinceramente estoy más aliviada de saber que no le hicieron nada a las chicas, pero sí espero que los encuentren rápido— confeso con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, los encontraran y pagaran por lo les hicieron, ahora descansa un poco, llamare a nuestros padres para que vengan a verte, y yo iré a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme, pero regresare para que vayamos juntos a casa— dijo para abrir la puerta, y mirar por última vez a su hermana. —Volveré— fue lo último que dijo para salir de la habitación, la Loud por su parte se acostó mientras sonreía, por fin recupero a Naruto, y estaba realmente feliz, y más por el hecho de que le dijo que la amaba, y al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras su cara se ponía roja.

—Yo también te amo— susurro para sí sola, quizás esto significaba que por fin podrían salir, dejar de ser hermanos para ser novios.

* * *

La noticia de que 5 chicos de último año intentaron violar a las hermanas Loud se expandió rápido, no solo por el hecho de que se enteraron por chismes, sino principalmente porque en las noticias salió el aviso de que estaban siendo buscados por intento de violación, posesión de drogas y alcohol, además posesión de arma blanca y posiblemente intento de asesinato, los cinco chicos que parecían provenir de unas familias normales eran buscados como criminales, sus familias no aceptaban esas acusaciones que consideraban falsas, sin embargo, pruebas dadas por forenses y la policía afirmaban que los chicos eran potenciales violadores, huellas fueron encontradas en las drogas encontradas en sus sacos cuando pelearon contra Naruto, además de que en sus teléfonos fueron encontrados mensajes en donde creaban el plan y todas las cosas, y en fin, ahora esos chicos eran buscados por todo Royal Woods, pero no los encontraba, así que emitieron una alerta a los demás estados cercanos, o mejor dicho, a todos los estados del país así como aeropuertos, puertos, y a cada lugar que ellos pudieran ir para escapar de sus repercusiones.

La familia Loud por su parte ha tomado las cosas con calma, claro que para los padres era más importante saber que sus hijas estaban bien, agradecían a dios que esos animales no las lastimaran, y felices de saber que su hermano salió a protegerlas, como siempre lo había hecho en toda su vida. Naruto siempre se aseguró de cuidarlas, y eso hizo, aunque eso lo llevo a estar metido entre un huracán de fama innecesaria, pero para él no era importante eso, mientras sus hermanas estuvieran sanas y a salvo.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde ese incidente, y ahora era viernes en la noche, y el rubio se encontraba en una de las camionetas blindadas de su abuelo, quien dicho sea de paso lo acompañaba así como su abuelo, los tres adultos estaban usando ropa elegante, la razón, hoy irían con la familia Loud a comer a un restaurante de alcurnia para celebrar que Naruto recupero sus memorias, algo normal sin duda alguna, de no ser por el hecho de que antes harían una parada. La camioneta estaba tomando una vía para llegar a una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Royal Woods.

— ¿En serio piensas haces esto? — pregunto Tsunade a su nieto.

—Déjalo de una buena vez Tsunade, él chico ya comprendo lo que está haciendo, no es un niño— dijo el peli-blanco con seridad.

—Sé que ya no es un niño, solo quiero que entienda lo que significa lo que está haciendo, no es algo simple— contradijo con enojo la rubia.

—Claro que sé lo que estoy haciendo, también sé las consecuencias que mis actos tendrán, y con suerte espero que nunca salga a la luz lo que haré hoy— declaro con seriedad a sus abuelos, quienes solo se miraron entre sí.

—Solo has lo que creas correcto, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos— fue lo único que dijo el albino a su nieto.

—Digo lo mismo, al fin de cuentas, no eres el único que ha matado a alguien— comento la Senju como si nada, mientras el rubio solo miraba por la ventana el camino que llevaban, a los pocos minutos la camioneta entro a la fábrica abandonada, y al entrar se encontraron con otras dos camionetas mientras se miraban algunos reflectores, y debajo de esa luz se miraban cinco hombres atados, quienes tenían cubierta la cabeza con un saco negro, además de haber unos 10 hombres más armados, y otro que tenía la típica apariencia de un líder de mafia, el rubio junto a sus abuelos bajaron de la camioneta, el Namikaze camino hasta el jefe.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que me llamaras para pedirme este favor— comento el hombre desarmado al albino.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad lo hice como un favor para mi nieto— confeso mirando al Uzumaki.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces él tiene el control ahora? — pregunto el hombre.

—Sí, ahora trabajaras para él, y no te preocupes, ya sabe todo sobre las cosas oscuras que hacemos— comento para calmar al mafioso.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar— dijo para caminar hacia el rubio. —Mucho gusto Sr. Uzumaki, mi nombre es Jean Moncchini— se presentó el ahora conocido Jean, el rubio solo lo miro para darle un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo, y me gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor en otro momento, pero debo terminar rápido esto, tengo una importante reunión— declaro con seriedad.

—No se preocupe, comprendo que tenga un compromiso, así que sin más preámbulo, aquí tiene a los hombres que buscaba— declaro al momento que chasqueaba los dedos, el rubio solo miro como esos hombres armados les quitaban los sacos a sus víctimas, revelando que eran los 5 chicos que intentaron violar a sus hermanas, quienes se miraban asustados, mirando para todos lados, intentaban hablar, pero era en vano ya que tenían la boca cerrada con una mordaza.

El Uzumaki solo los miro para caminar y ponerse delante suyo, y al hacerlo, los cinco adolescentes se quedaron en shock al ver que habían sido secuestrados por Naruto, no solo les había dado una paliza y de seguro hubieran sido asesinados a golpes, pero lograron escapar y esconderse, sabían que se habían metido en problemas, su plan había fracasado y eran buscados por las autoridades, así que habían decidido huir del estado, pero no lograron su objetivo ya que cuando intentaron subir a un autobús ubicado afuera del pueblo, fueron secuestrados por esos hombres, y ahora sabían que su captor era el Uzumaki, si antes le tuvieron miedo por ser un chico que no temía romper uno o dos huesos, verlo ahora vistiendo elegante mientras 5 tipos armados estaban detrás suyo, no les daba una bonita imagen, y mucho menos les gustaba esa situación.

— ¿Dónde los encontraron? — pregunto Naruto.

—Intentaron escapar en un autobús a las afueras de la ciudad, pero mis hombres fueron rápidos y los atraparon antes de que intentaran huir— contesto con calma.

—El abuelo me dijo que eras bueno, y tenía razón— musito mirando a los cinco chicos, quienes parecían suplicarle que los dejara libres.

—Sin ofender, pero mis hombres son buenos en este tipo de cosas, y como lo vez, conseguimos atraparlos antes que los policías. Que eso le demuestre nuestra eficiencia por si necesita otro favor en el futuro— comento Jean con serenidad.

—Sí, lo tendré demasiado en cuenta, y dime, ¿todo está cubierto? ¿no tendré problemas en el futuro? — pregunto el oji-azul/rojo.

—No, ellos simplemente desaparecerán, ellos pensaran que siguen prófugos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y yo no dire nada, después de todo, hundir a un cliente es hundir mi negocio. Y si en dado caso alguien llegara a saber de esto, solo desaparecerá igual que ellos— respondió como si nada, el Uzumaki solo asintió para mirar a los malditos que lastimaron a sus hermanas.

—Saben algo, ese dicho de "quien tenga dinero tiene el poder", resulto ser cierto, aunque siempre lo ha sido. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que yo terminaría siendo uno de esos que por tener mucho dinero se cree poderoso. Pero por hoy dejare mi consciencia y humanidad aun lado— comento para caminar hasta el chico del medio, quien era Bryan, el cual comenzó a llorar cuando sintió la mano del rubio tomarlo del cabello. —Ustedes lastimaron a mis hermanas, intentaron violarlas, y eso no es algo que yo simplemente perdonare, estoy seguro que podrían ser enviados a cárcel, y tener al menos 3 años de prisión, pero eso no es suficiente para que paguen por sus acciones, y lo peor de todo, es que seguramente hubieran tenido la oportunidad de salir bajo palabra. Pero no quiero eso, quiero que paguen por lo que intentaron hacerles a ellas— confeso para soltar al chico, y caminar de espalda sin dejar de verlos. —Esto sin duda alguna sería una buena lección para todo aquel que intente lastimar a mi familia, cualquiera que intente herirlas pagara con su vida— declaro mientras miraba como los chicos intentaban gritar por sus pidas, pidiendo perdón, mientras se orinaban o cagaban de miedo. —acuéstenlos en el suelo— ordeno con seriedad, seguido los cinco hombres detrás de los chicos los tiraron al suelo de una patada, y uno de los hombres que tenía detrás suyo le dio una 9MM, Naruto solo la tomo para caminar hasta los chicos, y apuntaba su arma contra una de sus víctimas. —Me no tame no me, ha no tame no ha (Ojo por ojo, diente por diente) — dijo en japonés seguido de disparar a sangre fría, ejecutando al primero de los cincos, no perdió tiempo y a todos les dio un tiro directo en la cabeza, solo suspiro para darse la vuelta y devolverle la arma al soldado, los otros hombres ni se inmutaron, aunque bueno, ellos usaban pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros.

— ¿Quedo satisfecho con nuestro servicio? — pregunto el mafioso al rubio, quien solo lo miro con seriedad.

—2 millones como acordamos, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir con mi familia— respondió para caminar a la camioneta, siendo seguido por su abuela.

—Vaya, ese chico sin duda alguna será un hombre de temer, pobre de aquel que intente joderlo— comento Jean.

—Sí, gracias por todo— se despidió el albino.

—No hay problema alguno, recuerde que siempre estaré para servirle— dijo el hombre mientras miraba a las personas más ricas de Japón irse, claro que los conocía perfectamente, en el pasado hizo trabajos para ellos, claro que eran trabajos sucios, pero así era el negocio. Solo miro a sus hombres, y los cadáveres de los chicos. —Bien, ya saben qué hacer, que no quede rastro alguno de ellos, no quiero ni la más mínima mancha de sangre o alguna parte de carne o hueso— ordeno con seriedad, para caminar hasta una de las camionetas, y subirse para luego largarse del lugar, dejando solo a cinco hombres en el lugar, los cuales procedieron a realizar su trabajo, desaparecer los cuerpos.

El dinero es poder, el poder es dinero, algo que ha existido por mucho tiempo, quien tenga mucho dinero a su disposición, puede hacer cualquier cosa que desee, no importa si sea legal o ilegal, no importando si lastima a otros, realmente no importa nada si tienes mucho dinero como para pagar un buen abogado, pagarle a jueces, policías, doctores, enfermeras, gobernadores, todo es por dinero. Y ahora Naruto sabía que tenía un gran poder, y lo usaría para proteger lo que más amaba, a su familia.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, hasta aquí termina el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, en especial ese final estilo universo DC todo Dark y melancolico, ahora solo me falta convertir a Naruto en Batman xD.**

 **Eso sería todo, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19 Naruto y Jordan

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro one-shot no relacionado con la historia, ya que a varios les gusto el primero, decidi que los seguire haciendo, y hoy nuestra afortunada fue Girl Jordan, y espero que les guste, y que esperen la actualizacion de mis otros proyectos, sin más que decir, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Naruto y Girl Jordan.

Invierno, esa época que indicaba la llegada de Navidad así como el fin de otro año más. Y lo que caracterizaba esa bella época, era la nieve que comenzaba a caer a inicio de Diciembre, está era la época favorita de la mayoría de personas del mundo, después de todo, pronto podrían descansar para Navidad, para pasarla en familia, con amigos y con esa persona especial en la vida de uno.

Y ese era el caso para una niña de 12 que viva en el estado de Michigan, en un pueblo llamado Royal Woods, su nombre, Jordan Rosato, o como sus amigos le decían, niña Jordan, y no es porque fuera algún insulto o la denigraran como las ahora "feministas" dicen, no, el motivo era porque había un chico llamado también Jordan, así que para evitar confusión, les dijo a todos que le dijeran niña Jordan para no causar una confusión como dijo, y regresando a la historia, ella era una chica de sexto grado de la primaria de Royal Woods, y próximamente sería de secundaria.

Ella era una bella chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y una piel tersa y suave, se encontraba usando un pantalón café oscuro, una blusa blanca y arriba de ella tenía un abrigo negro para protegerse del frio, así como llevar unas botas de nieve negras. Ella ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por la avenida Franklin, una avenida conocida por todos al ser el lugar donde se encontraba la casa de la bestia, o mejor dicho, bestias, aunque eso era exagerar mucho. Ella solo iba a la casa de los Loud, para darle un regalo anticipado de navidad a cierto chico Loud.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, se detuvo para ver la entrada a la casa Loud, lugar donde estaba su novio esperando que ella llegara, solo se sonrojo al pensar eso, su novio, sin duda alguna era muy temprano para que ella tuviera un novio, pero que podía decir, se enamoró perdidamente de un gran chico que la amaba, la respetaba y la trataba como una princesa. Solo camino hasta la puerta de la casa, para tocar el timbre, y a los pocos segundo ella vio como la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico de 18 años, cabello rubio como si fuera oro, de unos bellos ojos azules y una piel ligeramente bronceada además de mostrar una dentadura brillante con dos caninos a cada lado, y este no era más que Naruto Uzumaki Loud, su novio.

— ¿Jordan? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el rubio sorprendido de ver a la pre-adolescente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio? — respondió con una pregunta la peli-castaña con una sonrisa.

—No, sabes que no pregunto por eso, es más, me alegra verte, solo que cuando hablamos me dijiste que estabas en el Mall con tu familia— respondió el rubio, al momento que la pequeña solo entro a casa.

—Sí, pero nunca debiste decirme que estabas solo en casa— respondió la chica que se quitaba su chaqueta, y mirar a su alrededor, está no era la primera vez que venía a la casa Loud, antes vino como compañera de trabajo de Lincoln, y en secreto venía para pasar tiempo con su amado.

—Bueno, sinceramente nunca pensé que vendrías a verme al saber que estaba solo, aunque no me quejo, me da gusto que estés aquí— comento con una sonrisa para acercase a su pequeña novia, quien solo sonrió para abrazarlo. Ella apenas medía 1.20, y el rubio medía 1.70, apenas le llegaba al pecho, y sin duda alguna uno pensaría que ambos eran hermanos.

— ¿Y porque terminaste solo? — pregunto Jordan mirando directo a los ojos al Loud.

—La odiosa de la tía Ruth se ira de vacaciones por navidad, así que le pidió a mamá que la llevara al aeropuerto, y mamá al saber esto, obligo a todos a que fueran a despedirse de esa horrible gorda— respondió el blondo.

—Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué la odias? — pregunto interesada la chica, aunque eso no le importaba, solo quería seguir más tiempo abrazada a él.

—Bueno, para empezar nunca le caía bien a esa mujer, cada vez que íbamos a su casa siempre me ponía a limpiar la maldita arena de sus gatos, mover su refrigerador o estufa, o algún mueble realmente pesado, y cuando terminaba solo me criticaba o me decía que hice un mal trabajo, y una vez la maldita me ordeno subir a su techo para destapar las losas, y cuando estaba bajando la vieja golpeo la escalera y termino en el hospital con mi pierna y brazo izquierdo roto— respondió Naruto que acariciaba la cabeza de su amante, quien disfrutaba de los mimos.

— ¿Y no le dijiste a tus padres? — pregunto la chica de sexto grado.

—Claro que lo hice, cuando les dije todo lo que me obligaba a hacer o decía pensaron que estaba mintiendo, pero les recordé que no tenía sentido que les mintiera, y bueno, ellos hablaron con la esa mujer y parece que descubrieron que era verdad lo que les dije, y desde entonces nunca he vuelto a poner un solo pie en esa apestosa casa, aunque claro, los demás no saben eso, ellos creen que no voy porque siempre cuido a Lily— aclaro el rubio que seguía abrazando a su novia.

—Ya veo, supongo que es buena surte que la odies— murmuro con una sonrisa. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que vuelvan? — interrogo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Acaban de irse hace 20 minutos, y son 3 horas de ida y de venida, eso da un total de 6 horas— respondió sonriendo al saber lo que planeaba hacer Jordan.

—Eso es genial— declaro con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, el oji-azul solo sonrió para agacharse y darle un apasionado y largo beso.

Se separaron para verse a los ojos, y volver a besarse, el rubio comenzó a acariciar la cabeza y espalda de la peli-castaña, Jordan solo saltó para abrazar del cuello al blondo, y rodearlo con sus piernas, el Loud camino hasta caer sentado al sillón en donde siguieron besando por unos segundos. La peli-castaña dejo de besar a su novio mientras sonreía al sentir un bulto debajo de ella.

—Parece que alguien está demasiado feliz al verme— comento con una sonrisa pervertida la niña.

— ¿Acaso me puedes culpar? — pregunto el rubio que también tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

—Sí todos se enteraran que Naruto Loud, el chico santo y puro del pueblo se acuesta con una niña de 12 años, supongo que te causaría muchos problemas— comento Jordan con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el pecho del rubio.

—Sinceramente eso no me viene importando cuando estoy a tu lado, y nunca me ha importado realmente, lo único importante en mi vida aparte de mi familia eres tú, te amo, y no me importa lo que otros lleguen a pensar o decir, mientras estés conmigo estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea— declaro el oij-azul acariciando el rostro de la oji-verde, quien sonrió para darle un beso amoroso al chico de sus sueños.

—Yo también te amo— declaro Jordan devolviendo el beso, ella realmente amaba al rubio, eso que ella sentía por Naruto era amor verdadero, eso no era una simple admiración, ni obsesión, lo amaba, era muy raro que una niña de su edad estuviera enamorado de un chico universitario.

Jordan se apartó unos segundos para levantarse y quitarse sus botas, seguido de quitarse el pantalón junto a sus panties, mostrándole su vagina rosada y lisa al rubio, quien agarro las nalgas de su amada para comenzar a lamer esa pequeña vagina, la cual estaba algo salada y amargo, mientras la peli-castaña comenzó a gemir por el placer que sentía, podía sentir la lengua del rubio invadirla, moverse como si estuviera buscando algo, y ese placer incremento cuando sintió como el Loud metía su mano derecha para tocar sus senos que eran copa B, algo grandes para su edad, pero ellos comenzaron a crecer al ser tocados siempre por su novio, y tampoco podía olvidar ese placer que sentía cuando el blondo metía uno de sus dedos por su trasero.

Ella nunca fue una chica pervertida, al menos no tanto, siempre tuvo sus dudas, y siempre recurría a internet, y claro, al ser una jovencita curiosa y tener al alcance el centro de mayor información del mundo, termino por llegar al mundo oculto de los adultos, llego a encontrar videos porno en muchas páginas, videos de mujeres que se acostaban con varios hombres, a veces solo uno, otras veces con varios, y en algunos eran mujer con mujer. Cuando vio lo que los adultos hacían se quedó asombrada, sus padres solo le habían dicho que cuando dos personas se amaban era llamado amor, y que ese amor hacía que las personas tuvieran niños, para contarle la historia de las abejas y flores, pero nunca pensó que los adultos hacían eso casi todo el tiempo, aunque según eso se llamaba sexo, así de simple, no se amaban, solo lo hacían por placer.

Así que intento hacer lo mismo, empezó por tocarse sobre la ropa, o masturbarse ya que así se llamaba tocarse su parte intima. Se masturbaba en las noches viendo videos porno por su teléfono, o lo hacía en el baño cuando usaba el inodoro o se duchaba, eso poco a poco fue incrementando cuando comenzó a usar su cepillo de dientes, el mago de su peine, y una vez uso un banano que luego lanzo a la basura, y su perversidad comenzó a crecer, masturbarse en su casa a puerta cerrada se volvió aburrido, así que comenzó a hacerlo en lugares con mucha gente, y decidió empezar en los baños de su escuela, escondida detrás de las gradas del gimnasio, en medio de la clase cuando estaban estudiando o en un examen. O se metía algo en su vagina para tenerlo todo el día, y eso aumento cuando una vez fue a la fiesta de su amiga Molly, para ver a su amigo Lincoln Loud en ropa interior.

Se dio cuenta que su lujuria y perversidad solo sería calmada si llegaba a dar el último paso, y tener relaciones sexuales con un chico. Su objetivo principal iba a ser Lincoln, era su amigo hombre más cercano por así decirlo, iba a ser fácil, se acercaría a él para tener sexo con él, y sabía que funcionaria, ya que Ronnie Ann se había largado y dejo destrozado al albino Loud, un plan fácil y una presa demasiado fácil. Pero eso no sucedió, ya que al poco tiempo llego una nueva chica llamada Stella, la cual le robo el corazón al Loud.

Sin embargo, su lujuria era más grande e ideo un plan loco para tener al peli-blanco en sus manos, de otro modo, tendría que recurrir a esos sitios de citas para adultos, y terminar en manos de algún hombre gordo y feo. Así que un día llego a la casa de Lincoln, toco la puerta y una de sus tantas hermanas le abrió, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Lori, ella solo le dijo a la Loud que venía a hablar con Lincoln porque tenían un trabajo en equipo que hacer, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la verdad, y para su buena suerte, la rubia la dejo entrar para ir al cuarto de su "amado" conejito, pero al entrar, no encontró nada, se puso triste e iba a decirle a preguntarle a la Loud sobre su hermano, pero había visto la gaveta con ropa interior de Lincoln y cerró la puerta para comenzar a masturbarse mientras olía sus calzones. Y gracias a eso, nunca noto cuando la puerta fue abierta por Naruto, quien al verla se quedó mudo, y ella solo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para ponerse roja de vergüenza.

—Naruto, parece que Lincoln salió al Mall— fue el grito que ella escucho, esa era la voz de Lori, el rubio salió de su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—Vístete rápido— ordeno el oji-azul para cerrar la puerta, ella solo le hizo caso mientras escuchaba a la familia Loud hablar, luego de unos segundos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, mostrando a Naruto y Lori.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí? — pergunto Naruto, la peli-castaña solo se quedó sorprendida por eso, ya que parecía que el hermano mayor de Lincoln no dijo nada.

—C-C-Cómo una hora— respondió Jordan a esa pregunta, y solo miro al oji-azul girarse y cruzarse de brazos.

—Lleva más de una hora esperando a Lincoln— regaño el rubio a su hermanita.

—Oye, esa no es mi culpa, Luna era la que sabía que Lincoln se fue hace tiempo, ella es a la que debes regañar— confronto la oji-negra con cierto enojo al ser regañada.

—Pero tú eras la que debió venir para decirle a Lincoln— regaño Naruto para mirar a la chica. —Escucha, creo que sería bueno que te fueras a casa, pero ya que es algo tarde te llevare a casa por haber venido hasta aquí por nada— ordeno el rubio, mientras que Jordan solo asintió ante eso.

—Gracias— agradeció la niña para salir del cuarto, siendo seguidos por los dos rubios, bajo y salió de primero mientras miraba al rubio tomar las llaves de su carro junto a una chaqueta, para decirle a su hermana que volvería.

—Vamos— ordeno con seriedad el rubio para abrir las puerta de su carro, ella solo obedeció y entro, y un silenció se formó. — ¿Dónde vives? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—E-E-En la 24 de la avenida Winchester— respondió Jordan con dificultad, al momento que el carro comenzaba a moverse.

Para la peli-castaña fue una eternidad el viaje, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, y realmente ella no sabía que decir, no tenía alguna excusa por el sentido, y el hermano de Lincoln no le preguntaba nada. Ella noto que se detuvieron una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa, y solo escucho al rubio suspirar, ella sabía que era su fin, el rubio le diría a su madre lo que estaba haciendo, y su madre la castigaría sino es que la mataria por ser una pervertida, y ya juraba escuchar todas las burlas e insultos, y solo comenzó a llorar al saber que su sentencia estaba cerca.

— ¿Oye por qué lloras? — pregunto el oji-azul al ver a la pre-adolescente sollozar.

—E-E-E-Es que me viste haciendo algo asqueroso… y le dirás a mis padres… y mi mamá me pegara y odiara por hacer ese tipo de cosas— respondió entre lágrimas Jordan, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos que se le escapaban.

—Oye, tranquila. No le diré nada a tus padres— aclaró el oji-azul a la pequeña, quien comenzó a disminuir su llanto y verlo.

— ¿N-No les dirás lo que hacía?— pregunto sin creer eso.

—Sí, no les diré nada. Pero hay que hablar de eso niña— aclaró el rubio que se acomodó para ver a la pequeña. —Muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas?— pregunto Naruto.

—Jordan Rosato— respondió la amiga de Lincoln.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— pregunto el blondo.

—T-T-Tengo 11— respondió asombrando al "adulto" que abrió sus ojos sorprendido al saber eso.

—Bueno— comento el rubio para mirar al frente. —Escucha Jordan, eso que estabas haciendo…— comenzó a hablar el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Masturbarse, sé cómo se llama, no soy tonta como crees, mis padres ya me han dado esa charla de las abejas y las flores, y con ayuda de internet se lo suficiente como para saber que eso que estaba haciendo no era por curiosidad— comento la niña al notar que el rubio iba a hablar como una niña.

—Bien, creo que eso me ayudara— comento Naruto. —Escucha, masturbarse no está mal, es algo natural que hacen la mayoría de personas, generalmente los adolescentes, y adultos, así que debes comprender que me asombra saber que una niña de tu edad haga eso, en parte no está mal pero no cabe mencionar que para tu edad hacer algo así no está bien, y menos que lo hicieras en una habitación que no es la tuya, mientras olías la ropa interior de mi hermanito— recalco con seriedad el oji-azul. —Mira, comprendo que estás entrando a la edad donde estás cosas te resultan interesantes, pero debes tener un límite, lo que hiciste es un acto demasiado pervertido, te masturbaste en una casa ajena, ¿sabes que viven más personas aparte de Lincoln en esa casa, cierto?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguna de mis hermanas te encontraba?, Lori de seguro te hubiera agarrado del brazo para llevarte con nuestros padres, y todo terminaría en una incómoda por no decir acalorada discusión, si hubieran sido mis padres igual pero con mayores consecuencias, ¿Qué tal si alguna de mis hermanas pequeñas te hubiera visto?, ¿Cómo diablos le explicas a una niña de 6 años lo que hacías? — pregunto el Loud con seriedad a la niña, quien solo miraba el piso del carro, Jordan no sabía que decir, no tenía excusa alguna que dar, el rubio solo suspiro para mirar a la pequeña. —Mírame por favor— ordeno el blondo, para ver la vergüenza, pena, y notar como el llanto parecía querer salir de nuevo. —Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así en un lugar público, está vez lo hiciste en mi casa y yo te descubrí, así que no te preocupes, sinceramente yo también me he masturbado algunas veces, así que no pienses que eres la única que hace algo así. Pero te sugiero, no mejor dicho, te dijo que si haces eso, que sea en tu cuarto o baño, en un lugar seguro que nadie se atrevería a invadir. Es bueno que la primera vez que hicieras eso fuera de casa, lo hicieran en el cuarto de Lincoln, ya que no sería nada bueno que hicieras eso en el cine por ejemplo, y ser encontrada por un viejo pedófilo. Así que ten cuidado sí, y hazlo en tu casa, eres joven, debes cuidarte, y bueno, que esto no te preocupe, yo no le diré a nadie de esto, es más, lo que paso en la habitación de mi hermanito nunca ocurrió, ¿entendido? — pregunto para recibir el asentimiento de parte de la peli-castaña. —Bien, entonces es hora de dejarte en casa— declaro al momento que iba a encender su carro, pero las manos de la niña lo detuvieron.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo no prometo volver a hacerlo… pero… quisiera que me enseñas tu p-p-p-p-p-pene una sola vez— pidió Jordan al oji-azul.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca niña? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? — pregunto sorprendido el Loud.

—Sí, pero si no lo haces grito— amenazo la niña.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sorprendido el oji-azul.

—Sí no lo haces grito— volvió a decir la niña. — ¿Qué crees que pasaría si grito? Una pobre niña de 11 años, en el auto de un "hombre" grande y fuerte, mientras estoy sin mi blusa y con mis bragas bajadas, mientras lloro y dijo que intentabas violarme— amenazo la oji-verde con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio se quedó petrificado por eso, odiaba decirlo, pero no tenía escapatoria de esto, si ella gritaba era seguro que todos saldrían para ver qué pasaba, y si intentaba huir todo empeoraría, ser acusado de violación era un gran crimen, ver un maratón con su madre de La Ley y el Orden le hicieron ver que los policías no tenían piedad si uno era acusado de violación, y más si era a una niña, eso destruiría toda su imagen, y perdería a sus amigos y a su familia.

— ¿Grito o aceptas? — pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa, el rubio gruño para encender el carro, y ella noto que pasaron de largo su casa. —Aquí no, iremos a un lugar desolado— respondió Naruto con las manos atadas, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Jordan.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio se terminó por estacionar en un callejón vació, lugar que estaba entre un cine y una tienda de empeños, la gente que pasaba por el lugar era casi nula, así que era un buen lugar, por no mencionar que sus vidrios eran polarizados, lo cual ayudaba a que no se viera lo que pasaba dentro del carro. Y eso era al joven Loud que estaba recostado mientras su miembro estaba siendo chupado con torpeza por Jordan, quien no tenía su falda y bragas puestas, ella estaba masturbándose mientras chupaba el pene de hermano mayor de Lincoln.

—Oh dios… ¿Cómo diablos paso esto? — interrogo Naruto que miraba el techo de su carro, no queriendo ver a la niña mamando su pene, esto no estaba para nada bien, esto era un crimen, no importaba que maldita excusa diera, o incluso si decía la verdad, terminaría yendo a prisión como un pedófilo y de seguro sería violado, después de todo, era un chico que era deseado por varias mujeres, y todas esas cosas despegaban su mente cada vez que sentía placer, cada vez que sentía la lengua de Jordan, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más, ya que habían pasado más de 10 minutos, así que sin querer agarro de la cabeza a la peli-castaña, para hacer que se tragara su semen cuando se corrió en su boca, pudo escuchar cómo se atraganto, pero eso no le importó, luego de unos segundos, la libero solo para ver como ella levanto su cabeza, mostrando pequeños rastros de semen y como lo tragaba con hambre.

—Es algo ácido y pegajoso, pero no sabe tan mal de cierto modo— comento la peli-castaña pasando sus dedos por los labios, para tomar cualquier rastro de semen, muchas veces vio en videos que algunas mujeres se lo tragaban, y otras lo escupían o jugaban para restregarse en los pechos, pero ella decidió tragárselo para saber si era verdad que sabía bien como decían esas chicas de los hentais que llego a ver.

—Bien… eso es todo— declaro Naruto que intento ponerse el pantalón, todavía tenía una erección a pesar de haberse corrido, pero esto sería todo, hacer esto estuvo mal en un principio, solo quería dejar a la chica en su casa e irse a la suya para tratar de dormir y olvidar esto, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que vio como la niña se subió sobre él.

—Esto no termina todavía, debemos llegar hasta el final— declaro Jordan que estaba ahogada en la lujuria.

—No, esto ya no puede seguir a más, cruzamos una línea imperdonable— declaro el rubio que intento detenerla, pero su intento fue en vano cuando vio que la niña se fue metiendo su pene poco a poco, mientras él solo pudo hacer la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la presión en su miembro, era muy apretado por no decir que comenzó a sentir algo caliente, era claro que eso era la sangre porque Jordan rompió su himen, y luego de unos segundos, ambos se quedaron quietos, hasta que el oji-azul comenzó a sentir como la pequeña se movía, soltando unos pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras él solo seguía tapándose los ojos mientas era "violado" por una niña de 11 años.

Solos los gemidos de Jordan se podían escuchar dentro del carro, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo intentando meterse todo el miembro del rubio, apenas lo tenía por la mitad, al principio era doloroso, pero luego comenzó a sentirlo rico y solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de tener sexo, aunque debía admitir que deseaba ser tomada por su "violador", quien solo tenía el rostro cubierto con su antebrazo derecho.

—Vamos… enséñame… enséñame tu rostro… quiero verlo— pidió la oji-verde intentado ver el rostro del rubio, pero su intento fue en vano ya que no pudo quitar su brazo del rostro, se molestó por esto, así que levanto su blusa para dejar expuestos sus pechos copa A. —Esto te animara, sé que no son tan grandes pero a alguien como tú de seguro le gustaran— declaro para acercar sus pechos a la boca del rubio, intentando que él los comenzara a chupar, se los comenzó a restregar en los labios. —Anda, chúpalos, no te contengas— dijo con una suave voz, mientras los quería meter a la fuerza, y no tardo en sentir como entraron y como el chico comenzó a chuparlos, haciendo que ella se pusiera feliz. —Sí, eso es, chúpalos como si no hubiera un mañana— murmuro con felicidad, la cual aumento al ver que Naruto quito su brazo de sus ojos para poner ambas manos en su trasero, y detenerla.

—Eres una maldita zorra— declaro el rubio para mirarla a los ojos. —Eres una gran pervertida, hacer esto con un chico mayor, pedir que te chupe los senos, estás realmente dañada, eres un peligro para todo chico, en especial para mi hermanito. Así que por eso, te voy a castigar, ya que eso es lo que quieres, te voy a volver en mi esclava— dijo con seriedad el rubio, al momento que bajaba de golpe la cintura de Jordan, quien grito al ser penetrada por completo, podía sentir como su vientre estaba siendo invadido por el pene del rubio, sintió como atravesó las puertas de su útero, causando que tuviera un orgasmo, mientras arqueaba la espada con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta y lengua afuera, presa del mayor placer que alguna vez pensó sentir. —Ahora pagaras por ser una gran pervertida— afirmo el blondo para levantar el trasero de la niña, y volver a darle esa gran estocada, mientras sentía como su pene quería ser cortado por las paredes vaginales de la peli-castaña.

Comenzó a darle estocadas violentas a una gran velocidad, mientras chupaba y mordía los pezones de Jordan, la cual solo gemía de placer mientras una sonrisa de lujuria extrema comenzaba a adornar su rostro, y luego de unos minutos solo comenzó a pedir más, pedía ser castigada mientras el rubio presa del placer, aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes y la velocidad, hasta que luego de unos minutos termino por correrse dentro de Jordan, quien grito al sentir el semen invadir su vientre y útero, jurando que podía sentir como era embarazada, luego de unos segundos, el rubio agarro a la pequeña de la cabeza, y comenzar a besarla, y sus besos comenzaron a ser devuelto y sintió como la amiga de su hermanito rodeaba su cuello.

Y así es como empezó su relación, luego de esa emocionante primera vez, Jordan le dijo que le diera su número para repetir eso, o de otro modo iría con la policía y diría que fue violada. Y sí, su relación no inició bien que digamos, pero con el paso del tiempo, y los encuentros sexuales, ambos fueron desarrollando sentimientos por el otro, hasta el punto que decidieron seguir su relación prohibida pero ahora como una pareja, y eso era lo que hacían ahora, la peli-castaña ya se estaba yendo a su casa luego de otra sesión intensa de sexo con su novio.

— ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? — dijo Jordan que parecía igual, solo que luego de tener sexo se bañó en la casa Loud y volvió a vestir como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso se suponía que paso, nada.

—Por supuesto, en el mismo lugar de siempre— aclaro el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que su pequeña novia sonriera.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió al momento que se estiro y puso de puntitas para recibir su beso, el cual claro, el rubio le dio con gusto, y luego de unos segundos, la pequeña salió de su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando solo al Loud que suspiro.

Sabía que su relación estaba mal, si alguien se enteraba de seguro terminaría preso, después de todo, ahora tenía 18 años y Jordan solo 12, conocía los problemas que esa relación le traería en un futuro, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlos, él de verdad amaba a Jordan, era la primera chica que le gustaba, y sabía que debía ser un enfermo por gustarlo una niña de 12 que bien podía ser su hermana, pero no pensaba en eso, tiraba a la mierda su parte racional cuando estaba con Jordan, y así quería seguir, la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para luchar contra todo.

* * *

Epilogo.

20 años han pasado, y Naruto seguía sorprendido que su relación con Jordan durara todo ese tiempo, y el cual seguía para más. Su relación nunca fue descubierta hasta que ella cumplió 22 años, ella cursaba su último año de universidad cuando fueron vistos por un chico que quería ser novio de Jordan, quien al descubrir que ella tenía un novio que era 6 años mayor que ella, lo comenzó a contar.

Claro que no tuvo el efecto que quería, ya que pronto todos descubrieron que su novio era el importante empresario y fundador de SymBio Industries, una empresa dedicada a la creación de prótesis robóticas para discapacitados, gente que perdió alguna extremidad por alguna enfermedad o al servir en el ejército.

El nombre Naruto Uzumaki Loud era conocido en la mayor parte del mundo, siendo un hombre de gran personalidad, de buen aspecto y amable y generoso, ya que apoyaba fundaciones de niños huérfanos, hogares para inmigrantes y a centro de caridad hacía los soldados que mueren en servicio. En fin, el chico no obtuvo el resultado de eso, es más, la chica obtuvo una gran popularidad, ya que comenzó a ser acorralada por periodistas que pedían una entrevista sobre cómo era salir con un hombre de gran poder.

Y aunque todo pareció salir bien, para el rubio no lo fue tanto, ya que tuvo una pelea con su hermana Luna, Lynn, Lola y Lori. Parece que sus hermanas tenían sentimientos hacía él, sentimientos amorosos, sus hermanas lo querían como hombre, así que cuando ellas se enteraron que estaba saliendo con Jordan, tuvieron una pelea.

Y de eso ya han pasado 10 años, y en el presente, el rubio seguía siendo un hombre importante, viviendo en su ciudad natal, Royal Woods se había expandido gracias a su estadía en el lugar, pero bueno, seguía viviendo en su pueblo, después de todo, Royal Woods era el único lugar en que podía caminar tranquilo, y en donde sus hijos fueran a la escuela sin que algún loco los lastimara. Así es, tenía hijos, un par de gemelos, su hijo mayor se llama Michael Rosato Loud, y su hija se llama Akane Rosato Loud, ambos tenían 7 años.

Para Naruto sus hijos lo eran todo, al igual que su esposa Jordan, pasar momentos con ellos era lo que más apreciaba, en especial cuando celebraban las fiestas como Navidad. 20 años habían pasado, y de nuevo podemos ver a Naruto de ahora 38 años, charlando con algunos amigos y familiares, y su esposa Jordan de 32 años que también hablaba con algunas amigas y familia, mientras sus dos hijos corrían junto a otros niños, hijos de sus demás hermanas incluyendo a su hermano Lincoln, estaban celebrando Navidad, así que había gente y ruido en la residencia Rosato-Loud.

—Me alegra ver que pudieras venir hermanito, por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir— comento el rubio a su hermanito, aunque ya no podría decirle así, después de todo, Lincoln ahora tenía 32 igual que su esposa.

—Yo también pensé que no lo lograría, pero fue una suerte que enviaras tu jet privado a recogerme— declaro el albino con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no quería que mis hijos no vieran a su tío favorito en navidad, ni tampoco a sus primos— señalo el blondo a dos niños de cabello negro, y una niña de cabellera blanca, ambos hijos de Lincoln y su esposa Stella.

—Sí, el trabajo me tomo tiempo, y eso evito que comprara los boletos antes, pero bueno, tengo suerte de tener a un hermano como tú, siempre cuidando de mí incluso ahora— comento Lincoln.

—Eres mi hermano, sabes que siempre cuidaría de ti, no importa si ya eres grande, siempre puedes contar conmigo— declaro Naruto poniendo su brazo en los hombros de su hermano.

—Lo sé, y solo puedo decirte lo mismo, aunque sé que todo lo tienes resuelto, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo, y con las chicas también, incluso con las que no están aquí— comento el albino con cierta melancolía.

Su familia tuvo una fea pelea hace 10 años, 4 de sus hermanas se alejaron de toda la familia, Luna se convirtió en una cantante famosa, Lynn en una importante estrella de básquet ball, Lola en Miss Universo, y Lori en una abogada de renombre entre los mismos abogados. Claro que ellas no eran las únicas en ser conocidas, sus demás hermanas también cumplieron sus sueños, y obviamente él, es más toda la familia Loud era conocida en gran parte del mundo, en diferentes ámbitos pero todos eran famosos.

—Sí, sé que puedo contar con todas, después de todo, las otras no vienen pero al menos le envían unos regalos a los niños, supongo que eso es algo, es mejor a que no los quieran— comento Naruto con melancolía, estaba feliz de tener a sus demás hermanas, junto a sus padres que jugaban con sus nietos, pero extrañaba a sus demás hermanas.

—Arriba esos ánimos hermano, recuerda que tienes a Lincoln Loud, el hombre del plan a tu lado— dijo el albino con una sonrisa, el oji-azul solo sonrió por eso, su hermano siempre hacía llamarse así cuando era pequeño, y parece que todavía le gustaba llamarse así, el albino solo miro su celular el cual vibro, para sonreír. —Sabes, me gustaría ver esa nueva casa del árbol que le construiste a los niños— pidió el oji-negro a su hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres verla ahora? Está nevando y hace frio— comento el Uzumaki.

—Sí, pero eso nunca impidió que jugáramos una guerra de nieve— dijo el Loud con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón— apoyo el rubio recordando las veces que lucharon con bolas de nieve a pesar de que sus padres se los prohibían porque podían enfermarse. —Bien, solo déjame ir por mi chaqueta— dijo Naruto dejando solo a su hermano, quien lo vio ir por su chaqueta, y hablar con Jordan.

La verdad cuando supo que Jordan salía con su hermano mayor, se sorprendió mucho, nunca espero que a su amiga le gustara su hermano, es más, ni siquiera sabía la verdadera historia de cómo comenzaron a salir, ni las razones para que ambos anduvieran juntos, pero conociendo la popularidad de Naruto, de seguro eso debió ocurrir cuando Jordan tenía al menos 16, y su hermano 22, era obvio que ocultarían la verdadera historia de cuando comenzaron a salir, ya que a pesar de que ahora eran adultos, todavía podía haber gente que no estuviera de acuerdo al saber la verdad, pero para él no importaba realmente, solo estaba feliz de saber que Naruto era feliz, y todavía lo era, ya que noto como la peli-castaña le dio un beso al rubio antes de salir al patio.

—Vamos— dijo Naruto saliendo de su casa, siendo acompañado por Lincoln, quien antes de salir miro a hermanita Lucy, la cual asintió para abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a unos cuantos hombres junto a otros niños y niñas, esos eran los familiares de sus hermanas, de las hermanas que les faltaban a ellos.

Los dos hermanos Loud salieron al patio, y Lincoln debía admitir que la casa de su hermana era el triple de grande que la de ellos cuando eran pequeños, tenía un gran patió en donde sin duda alguna Michael y Akane podían jugar libremente, además de estar rodeada por una cerca de madera reforzada con barras de metal, además de tener varias cámaras de seguridad junto a sensores de movimientos alrededor de su casa, y claro que eso era porque debía proteger a sus hijos, incluso él que era un importante dibujante y próximamente productor de cine, decidió tomar clases de defensa personal, y tenía una arma siempre consigo para proteger a su familia, era algo drástico, pero la seguridad de su familia lo valía.

De cualquier forma, salieron mientras caminaban hasta la que parecía una pequeña casa, igual a la casa de puros leñadores, hecha de madera con un buen acabado, y la cual tenía una pequeña chimenea, la cual sacaba humo además de mostrar que las luces estaban encendidas.

—Dios, esos dos dejaron las luces encendidas— comento el oji-azul caminando hasta la casa, iba a apagar las luces, así que abrió la puerta para evitar que eso se incendiaria, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Sorpresa! — fue el grito en conjunto que el rubio escucho al abrir la puerta, y su sorpresa era grande, ya que dentro de la casa estaban sus hermanas faltantes, Lori, Luna, Lynn y Lola, las cuales estaban sonriendo, mientras el rubio solo miraba sorprendido a sus hermanitas.

— ¿Qué no tienes nada que decirnos? — pregunto Lynn con una sonrisa, el oji-azul solo se acercó a ellas para abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas, las chicas Loud solo sonrieron mientras eran presas en los brazos de su hermano mayor, ya que Naruto era el más grande todos, midiendo 1.85, mientras los demás rondaban entre 1.75 a 1.60.

—No saben lo feliz que estoy al verlas— declaro el Loud mayor con felicidad, mientras las chicas solo abrazaron a su hermano, pegando sus rostros en su pecho, estando así por unos segundos, hasta que se separaron. —Un momento, ¿Cómo es que están aquí? — pregunto el rubio apartándose y mirar a sus hermanitas.

—Bueno, eso se lo puedes preguntar a Lincoln, él fue quien nos trajo aquí— dijo Lori señalando a su hermano menor, el oji-azul miro a albino, quien sonrió.

—Bueno, Jordan me llamo para decirme que tú habías intentado llamar muchas veces a las chicas para invitarlas a tu fiesta de navidad, pero que solo te contestaban sus esposos o hijos, y te decían que no podían ir, así que yo mismo fui a verlas de frente para hacer que entraran en razón. Tú no pudiste aceptar su amor porque las mirabas como simples hermanas, ellas debían entenderlo, y aceptarlo de una vez por todas, que se dieran cuenta que estaban perdiendo valiosos momentos con su familia, y que eso estaba mal, somos familia, hemos peleado varias veces pero siempre nos hemos reconciliado, es cierto que ahora todos tenemos hijos y responsabilidades, pero nunca debemos olvidar de dónde venimos ni quiénes somos, que siempre podremos contar con nosotros, somos los Loud, y los Loud siempre estarán juntos para protegerse— declaro el albino con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos sonrían ante eso.

—Y gracias a ese mismo discurso, Lincoln fue capaz de hacernos entender que actuábamos como unas tontas. No podíamos obligarte a amarnos de la forma en que nosotras lo hacíamos, y actuamos como niñas berrinchudas, en vez de aceptar la realidad y seguir siendo la misma familia de hace tiempo— declaro Lola aceptando su error.

—Sí, nuestro hermanito de nuevo fue a mostrarnos la realidad y ayudarnos, y bueno, aquí estamos, pidiéndote una disculpa por nuestra forma de actuar, y habernos alejado de ti, y solo decirte que estamos realmente felices de que tú seas feliz— comento la rockera a su hermano mayor.

—Es como dijeron las chicas, nosotras dejamos que nuestros sentimientos nos apartaran de todos, y de no ser por las palabras del idiota de nuestro hermanito de seguro nunca hubiéramos hablado de nuevo, y posiblemente seguiríamos así incluso en los malos momentos. Y solo podemos pedir perdón— dijo Lori a su hermano mayor, quien sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, pero yo también tengo parte de la culpa, después de todo, yo nunca note sus sentimientos, y cuando peleamos no las entendí, lamento también haber sido un idiota en el pasado. Y una parte de mí sinceramente deseo aceptar sus sentimientos, es decir, ustedes son unas chicas hermosas, todas lo son, y realmente estaba feliz y alagado por eso, pero para mí siempre serían mis hermanas, sí, es cierto que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero debían entender que yo solo las veía como hermanas y no como mujeres, y creo que debí explicarme mejor en ese momento— se disculpó también el rubio con sus hermanas.

—Sí, creo que todos tuvimos la culpa por no aclarar todo, pero ¿estamos bien ahora? — interrogo Lynn, solo para recibir una sonrisa y ser abrazada junto a sus hermanas de nuevo.

—Claro que lo estamos, son mis hermanitas, aunque a veces me enojaba con ustedes, siempre las perdonaba, y siempre lo haré— confeso el oji-azul a sus hermanas, quienes sonrieron.

—Bien, ahora que ya todo está perdonado, regresemos a casa, ya me estoy congelando aquí— confeso el albino que comenzó a caminar a la casa, a pesar de estar bien abrigado, quería estar dentro de la casa, en especial ahora que comenzó a nevar.

—Sí, vamos a casa chicas— apoyo el rubio para comenzar a salir junto a sus hermanas, no sin antes apagar la chimenea y luces, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer.

Las chicas solo sonrieron para abrazar a su hermano mayor, quizás no eran ellas las madres de sus hijos, ni tampoco se casaron, pero al menos estaban felices de volver a hablar con él, y volver a estar juntos como cuando eran niños, y tal vez era mejor que todo terminara así, solo seguir siendo una gran familia, ser la familia Loud de nuevo.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo, si tienen alguna sugerencia de quien podría ser la siguiente chica, diganla y la que sea mencionada muchas veces, será la siguiente, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	20. Chapter 20

¡AVISO!

Hola, muy buenas a todos, amig s, ha pasado un largo tiempo. Uno muy largo realmente, unos 6 meses según mis cálculos, o mejor dicho, según la ultima vez que actualice mis historias.

Realmente pido disculpas por eso, pero el trabajo me tomo por completo, y todavía lo hace, solo que ahora no en gran medida. Pero bueno, el motivo de esta nota es para decirles que todavía seguiré con mis historias, no las he abandonado para nada.

Pero aparte del trabajo, debo decir que tampoco las pude seguir, ya que la computadora que tenía no era de mi autoridad, era de una sobrina que, gracias a sus estudios, no la necesito por un buen tiempo. Pero eso cambio el año pasado, y este también.

Solo diré que ella la necesita para sus trabajos de la U, así que ya no me la podía prestar, así que este año conseguí la mía, así es, por fin tengo una propia, bueno, ya antes había tenido dos, pero de escritorio, y no me fue bien con ellas. Pero esta vez es distinto, aunque eso no importa ahora.

Regresando al asunto, regrese, y continuare con mis historias, no se preocupen, solo que, si deben darme algo de tiempo, todavía no he empezado a escribir, por ahora explico esto, para que no piensen que he muerto, ni que las deje en el olvido.

Sin más que decir, espero que entiendan, y me den tiempo. Gracias por su apoyo, nos veremos pronto.


End file.
